This light I see
by Sasuki234
Summary: Raiyorin is just another shinigami of squad 9. Read about her adventures as she goes through the betrayal of her captain, her rise in rank, and get a future with her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. HitsuXOC WARNING: Rating has changed!
1. The light's beginning

****

Alright everyone! Welcome to my very first Bleach fanfic! Woo!...Anyway...A brief description about my fanfic. This fanfic is focused on my bleach OC and Toshiro Hitsugaya...So yeah...And it starts out during the Soul Society rescue arc, where Ichigo is trying to save Rukia. So yeah...Anyway. Enjoy. If you don't like this story..I'm sorry...Please don't flame...and on another note....I DO support the pairing Hitsuhina...but not to the fullest...its all because of AIZEN!!!! if aizen wasn't in bleach then I'd support hitsuhina 100 percent..so yeah..enjoy and please don't flame.

* * *

_Darkness...I'm surrounded by darkness..._

_There is no light...Why...Why can't I see any light?_

_When will I see the light?..._

* * *

Today on this fine day in the Soul Society, in the 9th Divison, of the Gotei 13, in one of the seated officer dorms, we see the figure of a young girl, under the sheets of her futon, sleeping peacefully. ...until... " THIRD SEAT RAIYORIN! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! CAPTAIN TOUSEN NEEDS YOU!!" yelled the lieutenant of squad 9, Shuuhei Hisagi, as he was banging on the third seat's bedroom door. The third seat quickly sat up on her futon, turning her head to the door. " Ah! Just a minute, sir!" said the third seat as she quickly got up, getting dressed to start her day. She quickly put on her shinigami uniform and brushed her long, blue hair before leaving her room, rushing off to her captain's office. As soon as she got to the door of her captain's office, she knocked on the wooden door. "...Who is it?" asked Tousen. " Third seat of squad 9, Sasuki Raiyorin, requesting entry,sir." replied Raiyorin. " You may enter." said Tousen, working on his paperwork. Raiyorin slide open the door, entering the office. " Good morning, Captain Tousen. Lieutenant Hisagi said you needed me?" asked Raiyorin. " Yes...I need you to deliver these files to the 10th Division imediately." said Tousen pointing to a short stack of papers at the edge of his desk. " Yes, sir. I shall deliver them right now." said Raiyorin, walking over to his desk, picking up his desk and imediately walking out of the office,quickly making her way to the 10th Division.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the 10th Division, we see our favorite short, white, spikey-haired, 10th Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, working on his paperwork, trying to ignore his lieutenant's pointless speech about sake. "...So like I was saying, Captain. I tried this really sweet sake last night and it tasted great! But it's expensive to buy one bottle. It's like 100000 yen. I have the money, but I'm not sure if I should buy it. What do you think?" asked Rangiku. A vein popped in the young captain's head. " Rangiku,...How about for once...you don't tell me these pointless stories and work on some paperwork for once?" asked Hitsugaya as he tried his best not to yell. " But, Captain! This is not pointless! This is a serious situation!" said Rangiku. "...Ok. Let me know when the serious part kicks in..." said Hitsugaya as he continued to work on his paperwork. Just then there was a knock on the door. Hitsugaya felt a pressence. A pressence that made him...somewhat...happy. The captain dropped his pen and smirked. _' Its her...'_ thought the captain. " Who is it?" askedHitsugaya. " Third seat of squad 9, Sasuki Raiyorin, requesting entry, Captain Hitsugaya." said Raiyorin from outside. " Oh, Captain...It's your girlfriend..." teased Rangiku as she smirked at her captain. " Shut up, Rangiku...I have no such thing...Come in!" said Hitsugaya as he granted Raiyorin entry. Raiyorin slid open the door, entering the office, carrying the short stack of papers. " Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya..." said Raiyorin smiling at the 10th Division captain. " Good morning, Raiyorin.." said Toshiro, with a smirk. " Ahem...Raiyorin...Aren't you forgeting someone?" asked Rangiku, a little offended that the young girl hadn't acknowledged her. " Oh! I'm sorry. Good morning, Rangiku." Raiyorin said, smiling at the lieutenant." Captain Hitsugaya, I have some files from squad 9 for squad 10." said Raiyorin. " Put them here." said Toshiro. "So how have you been, Captain?" asked Raiyorin as she made her way over to Hitsugaya's desk, putting the files on the desk. "I've been good. What about you,...Little Raiyorin?" asked Hitsugaya. "...Captain...Why do you still call me that? You've been calling me that ever since we were little. And I don't get why you call me it in the first place. You know I'm older than you by 4 months." complained Raiyorin . "...Because...You're shorter than me and you've always been shorter than me. And hell...You'll still probably be shorter than me in the future." said Histugaya with his trademark smirk. "...Why are you always so mean to me?..." asked Raiyorin. " I'm not mean to you...This is my version of nice.." said Hitsugaya still smirking. . " Don't worry about my captain, Raiyorin. He just has a really big cru-" started Rangiku before she felt a book thrown at her head. Raiyorin stares at the captain and lieutenant confusingly. " Uhm...I guess I'll be going now..." said Raiyorin as she started for the door. " I'll walk you back! I'll be back in a few minutes, Captain!" said Rangiku as she got up and started to follow Raiyorin before her captain stopped her. "RANGIKU! You're not going anywhere. I'll walk Raiyorin back to her squad. You stay here and do your paperwork!" said Hitsugaya as he got up,grabbing Raiyorin's arm, dragging her out of the office. "Hehehe...Ok then, Captain." said Rangiku, knowing her plan would work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the two shinigami finally reach their destination, they start to say their good-byes. " Well this is it. Thank you so much for walking me back, Captain Hitsugaya." said Raiyorin. "It's ok, Little Raiyorin." Hitsugaya replied, smirking once again. " Captain, why don't you ever call me by my first name?" asked Raiyorin. " Because,...I like Little Raiyorin better." said Hitsugaya, still smirking. " Captain Hitsugaya, isn't there anything else you'd rather call me?" asked Raiyorin. " Hmm...Tell you what. If you become a captain, I'll call you something else." Hitsugaya said. " But...I'll never become one..." Raiyorin said sadly. " Raiyorin,...Don't doubt yourself like that..." Hitsugaya had said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "...You're one of the strongest shinigami I know. I just know you'll become a captain one day." Hitsugaya said, looking into her eyes. " Oh,Captain Hitsugaya, that's so sweet.." said Raiyorin smiling and blushing a bit, before Shuuhei burst open the front door of the 9th Division. " ...I wonder where that stupid third seat i-...Oh...There you are, Raiyorin." said Shuuhei as he saw the two shinigami standing in front of him. " Uhm...Was I interupting something?" asked Shuuhei. "Oh! Lieutenant Hisagi! No, you weren't interrupting! I was just thanking Captaiin Hitsugaya for walking me back here. Thank you, Captain. I'll be going in now." Raiyorin said, saying good-bye to her friend and running into her division. The 10th Division captain stares at the third seat run into her division before heading back to his own. Shuuhei looks at Raiyorin as she ran into the division and then at Hitsugaya as he walked back to his. "Hmm..." Shuuhei hummed as he walked back into his division.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, at the 10th Division. Rangiku is asleep at her desk, drooling all over the paperwork she was supposed to be doing. She awakened to the sound of the door opening and closing. " Ah! Captain, you're back! So...How was your little date?" Rangiku teased, giggling a bit. "..Shut up and do your paperwork." said Hitsugaya, going to his desk, working on his paperwork. " I just want to know how your date was..." said Rangiku, pouting a bit. " So did you two hold hands?" asked Rangiku. "..." " Did you two walk arm in arm?" " ..." " Did you two kiss?" A vein then popped in Hitsugaya's head, as he blushed a bit. " NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! JUST DO YOUR PAPERWORK!!" yelled a very steamed Hitsugaya. " Alright. Alright, Captain. I'll let you keep your personal business to yourself..." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the 9th Division. Shuuhei runs up to Raiyorin in the corridors. " Raiyorin, I need to ask you something." said Shuuhei. " What is it, Lieutenant Hisagi?" asked Raiyorin. "About Captain Hitsugaya...Do you have feelings for him?" asked Shuuhei. With that being asked, Raiyorin tilts her head downwards a bit. " Of course not, Lieutenant. Captain Hitsugaya is a captain and I'm just simply a third seat. We can't simply ever be together. And besides...I'm not as beautiful as Rangiku or any of the other female shinigami out there." said Raiyorin. " Raiyorin, don't put yourself down like that...You are beautiful...And besides...Rank doesn't matter...A captain can be with a seated officer. Or a lieutenant with a seated officer. It doesn't really matter that much. As long as the shinigami really likes the person they like." said Shuuhei. " You really think so?...Thank you, Lieutenant Hisagi. Excuse me now. I have to go and train now." said Raiyorin as she ran off to the training field.

* * *

_I'm still within the darkness..._

_No light...nothing...but darkness..._

_Wait...I see...a little white spot...or..is that my imagination?..._

* * *

Well that was my first chapter. Hope you liked...If not..oh well...Next chapter coming soon.

Bye. Sasuki234.


	2. The mystery of light

**Thankies for the review i got! Here is the Second chapter to my bleach fic. w00t! Enjoy and no flames. and also, forgive meh if you think I need to spilt my paragraphs. DX im not to sure about how to do that but i shall try!**

* * *

_Still within the darkness...._

_The light still so far away...._

_When will I see the light?__...._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was 12a.m. in the seireitei. At squad 9 barracks, we see Shuuhei walking down the hall, towards his quarters after finishing a whole bunch of paperwork with Captain Tousen. "Man,...I can't believe it took me and the captain so long to finish the paperwork. But I really can't believe we had that much freakin paperwork to do...Man..I'm so tired..." said Shuuhei as he was walking down the hall until he heard someone shout. "BANKAI!!" yelled a voice from outside. " What the hell?.." said Shuuhei as he turned his head to look out the window that was next to him. He then sees the silhouette of a shinigami outside on the training field through the window. "Who the hell is th-..AH!!" said Shuuhei before he was blinded by the great amout of light that shined from outside. " Gah...what the hell was that?" groaned Shuuhei as he turned away from the window trying to recover from his temporary blindness. After he is able to see again, he turns back to the window and sees the silhouette of the same shinigami,but this time the shinigami has great, illuminous wings on it's back and the hair of the shinigami is long and flowing in the breeze. "Wh-What the hell is that?" asked Shuuhei continueing to stare out the window. A few seconds later, the shinigami from outside loses the wings and quickly runs off. " Who the hell was that?" asked Shuuhei as he turned away from the window and continued his journey to his room. The next morning, we see Shuuhei waking up from his late night slumber. He sits up on his futon and begins to think about what he saw last night. _' Who was that shinigami?...Was it one of our squad member?..Is __there another squad member besides Captain Tousen that has achieved bankai?' _Thought Shuuhei to himself before he got up and got dressed and ready for his day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, we see Shuuhei and Tousen busy at work handling some paperwork. After finishing another sheet of the paperwork, Tousen looks over to Shuuhei and notices he has a worried like expression on his face. " Hisagi,..is there something wrong?" asked Tousen. " ...Huh?...Oh. Nothing's wrong, Captain.." said Shuuhei comming out of his trance of some sort. " Alright then." said Tousen going back to his paperwork. The two continue to do paperwork in silence for about a minute until Shuuhei decides to break the silence. "Captain....you know what each zapakutou of all of our squad members do right?" asked Shuuhei. " Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Tousen. " How many squad members here have a light-elemented zanpakutou?" asked Shuuhei. " Well, Shuuhei....the only squad member that has that sort of zanpakutou is third seat Raiyorin." said Tousen. _'Then it must've been her __that i saw last night...' thought Shuuhei._ " Why are you asking such questions? Is there something wrong?" asked Tousen. " Well..Captain..you see..last night after we finished the paperwork, and I was walking towards my quaters...I saw through the window a shinigami, probably from our squad, training their bankai. And this shinigami had a light-elemented zanpakutou. So I was wondering who it could've been...But I wasn't sure if it was a shinigami from our squad, because no other squad member here, besides you, has achieved bankai yet....or at least...that's what I think..." said Shuuhei. After hearing this, Tousen narrows his eyes a bit. "Oh....I've got a captain's meeting right about now. I'll be going now.." said Tousen getting up from his desk and leaving the office. _'...I guess Captain Tousen's not too happy about hearing that...I've gotta find out if Raiyorin was really the one outside there last __night.' thought Shuuhei._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later on that day, at squad 1, in the head captain's room, we see the 13 captains of the Gotei 13 squads. " Captains, I've called this meeting to discuss the concerns about dealing with the invad-" started Head Captain Yamamoto, before there was a knock on the door of the room. " Enter." said the Head Captain. Just then, Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, enters. " Finally, you have come, Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." said the Head Captain. " What's all this? The captains who run all of Soul Society are here just fer me?" asked Gin, walking into the room, with his ever famous smile. " I guess not. Squad 13 captain isn't here...Somethin' happen?" asked Gin. " He's not well.." said Tousen flatly. " Again? I hope he gets well." said Gin innocently. " Quit joking around." snapped Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. " You know why you've been called here. You bastard, I heard you've went off on your own, playing with some Ryoka. And also that you failed to kill their asses. What the hell is wrong with you? Captain like us wouldn't need to put any effort to getting rid of at least 4 or 5 ryoka" said Zaraki, eyeing Gin. " Oh? They aren't dead?" chuckled Gin, smiling once again. " I thought they were....Guess I'm losing it aren't I?" Gin laughed, scratching the back of his head. " Cut the act...There's no way a captain couldn't be able to tell if an opponent's pulse has disappeared or not." said Captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. " Great...Another arguement between old men.." mumbled Hitsugaya with a sigh. " That's mean..Are you trying to say that I let them go on purpose??" Gin whined a bit. " Exactly what I'm saying." said Kurotsuchi, eyeing Gin. " Enough of this! Stop this foolishness at once." snapped the Head Captain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, we see Raiyorin walking through the squad 9 barracks, saying hello to the passing members. Just then, Shuuhei walks up to her and stops her. " Hey, Raiyorin. I need to talk to you." said Shuuhei. " Lieutenant Hisagi? What's the matter?" asked Raiyorin with a somewhat worried look on her face. "...Er...I rather tell you in another place. Come with me." said Shuuhei as he grabbed Raiyorin's arm and dragged her to his quarters. When they got there, they sat down on the floor. " Ok, now. Will you tell me what's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. "...Ok..Raiyorin..Last night at midnight..where were you?"asked Shuuhei. "...In the squad 9 barracks..." said Raiyorin looking down at her feet a bit. "...Ok...Where in the barracks?" asked Shuuhei. "....Outside..." said Raiyorin, still looking down a bit. "...Where outside?" asked Shuuhei narrowing his eyes a bit. "..Uhm...the training field..." said Raiyorin starting to get nervous. "...Ok...were you training?" asked Shuuhei. " ...Yes...I was training my shikai..." said Raiyorin. "...Your shikai?...Are you sure not your...bankai?" asked Shuuhei, hoping Raiyorin would say she was the one he saw last night. This causes Raiyorin to look up at Shuuhei with wide eyes. " M-My what?" asked Raiyorin in a really nervous tone. "....Raiyorin, I saw a shinigami with a light-elemented zanpakutou use bankai on the training field last night through the window....It's ok if you've achieved bankai...It's not like the captain or I will be upset...You can tell us.." said Shuuhei putting a hand on Raiyorin's shoulder. "Lieutenant Hisagi,..I-I..." said Raiyorin, before the emerceny alarm went off.

' Emerceny alert!'

'Emergency alert!'

' There are intruders in the seireitei!'

' All squads take defense positions!'

" Lieutenant Hisagi,...could it be....those ryoka?" asked Raiyorin worriedly. " I don't know...just get into position and be ready to attack if neccessary.." ordered Shuuhei. " Yes, sir!" said Raiyorin, running out of the room. _'Raiyorin...' thought Shuuhei._

* * *

Fighting in the darkness....

_Fighting where there is no light...._

_Maybe...the light could save us all....__

* * *

_**Ok that was the second chapter! Hope you like. And for the part with the captains meeting and that such..I got that from episode 24...so...that part should somehow belong to Tite Kubo...and I put it in so the part with the " emergency alert" business could work .....but anyway..see you next time!**

**Bye, Sasuki234**

* * *


	3. The start of a fight

**W00t! Third chapter yay! well....enjoy and no flames!! **

**

* * *

**

_People have invaded our place...._

_We have to stop them....._

_Will the light stop them?....._

* * *

_**A few days have passed since Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends broke through the barrier of the Seireitei to try and rescue Rukia Kuchiki from being executed. But since they got through the barrier, but unfortunately the group had been accidently separated from each other. While exploring the Seireitei, Ichigo meets up again with Renji. After the two meet up with each other again after a long time, the two begin to fight. After some time, Ichigo finally defeats Renji. After being deated, Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia from her execution. Also over these days, Shuuhei has been trying his best to find out if Raiyorin is the other squad 9 member that had achieved bankai, but has unsuccessfuly gotten any information. Tousen also finds this suspision interesting and decides to find out for himself his own way. **_

**_Let's skip to what's happening now..._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Today on this day in the Seireitei, preparations are being made for Rukia Kuchiki's execution. While those preparations are being made, the Gotei 13 are trying to stop Ichigo and his friends from stopping the execution and saving Rukia.

Meanwhile in the 10th division, we see Toushiro working on some paperwork, while his lazy lieutenant is off at her lieutenant's meeting somewhere.

" Dammit.....Just my luck....Ryoka have broken into the Seireitei....The captains are working like dogs now.....I'm stuck with all this paperwork....and to top it all off, Rangiku's off at her meeting.....Why'd I become a captain ?.......Actually...Why did I become a shinigami for that matter?" Toshiro asked himself.

Just then there was a knock at the door. He smirked once he recognized the reiatsu of the person behind the door. "Come in, Little Raiyorin." said Toshiro smirking. Raiyorin groans a bit and enters the office. " Captain, please call me something else besides that...." begged Raiyorin. " When you become a captain, then I will." said Toshiro, starting to work on his paperwork again. "...I swear....You're mean to me the most out of everyone here..." said Raiyorin, sitting on the couch. "Actually,..you're pretty much the only one I'm the nicest to." sais Toshiro. " Re-Really?....Captain Hitsugaya, that's very sweet..." said Raiyorin, smiling brightly at her friend, causing him to blush a bit. " Y-Yeh..Don't mention i-.." started Hitsugaya before there was a loud scream from outside.

"What was that?" asked Raiyorin. " It sounded like Hinamori...She might be in trouble." said Toshiro, grabbing his zanpakutou and shunpoed out of the window with Raiyorin following behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" CAPTAIN AIZENNN!!!!!!!" screamed Hinamori as she saw the corpse of her murdered captain hanging from a building.

After hearing Hinamori scream, all of the lieutenants run up to her. " Hinamori! What's wrong?" asked Izuru as he ran up to her. Hinamori doesn't hear Izuru due to being distracted by the horrific sight. Izuru looks over into the direction where Hinamori is looking and gasps in shock.

"....Oh my god...It can't be..." said Izuru as if he had seen a ghost. " Captain Aizen...." said Rangiku with widened eyes.

Hinamori, with widened eyes, walks closer and closer until she breaks down, screaming her captain's name once again, tears streaming down her face. " Gee...What's all this ruckus here in the mornin' ?" asked Gin. Everyone turns to find Gin standing in the shadows behind him with his ever famous grin. " Uh oh. Look's like there's a pretty serious situation goin' on here, eh?" asked Gin, still with his smile.

Hinamori stares at Gin as she remembers what Toshiro had told her before. _' Be careful....Watch out for squad 3....Especially...when Aizen goes out alone...' Toushiro had __told her before. _

Anger built up in Hinamori's body. " Grrr...IT WAS YOU!!" roared Hinamori as she clutched the hilt of her sword and ran towards Gin.

As she ran towards him, she unsheaths her sword, swinging it, trying to strike Gin. Just as the blade was about to hit Gin, Izuru steps in and blocks her attack. Hinamori is shocked at her friend's actions. "Izuru....Why?" asked Hinamori, stunned a bit. " I'm the lieutenant of squad 3. I can't let anyone point a sword at my captain...No matter what the reason..." said Izuru. Gin laughs a bit and walks away. Hinamori tries to go after him, but Izuru stops her. " Izuru....Please..get out of my way.." said Hinamori. " I can't..." said Izuru, calmly. " Move!" yelled Hinamori. " No!" yelled Izuru back. " DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO MOVE?!" yelled Hinamori. " DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO STOP?!" yelled Izuru back.

Hinamori finally loses it and releases her zanpakutou. " Hajike,..Tobiume!" yelled Hinamori, releasing the shikai of her zanpakutou. After Tobiume is released, Hinamori fires a blast of energy, causing a big explosion, blowing her and Izuru back away from each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin, shunpoing through the Seireitei, trying to find Hinamori to see if she was okay.

" I can feel her reiatsu growing nearer and nearer...I hope she's alright...." said Toshiro worriedly, landing ontop of a building searching for Hinamori below.

Just then Raiyorin turns her head and spots Aizen's corpse hanging from a building. "Oh my gosh...Captain Hitsugaya, look! Captain Aizen's...he's....he's...." said Raiyorin, looking over at Aizen's blood stained corpse. " Oh no...That must've been what Hinamori was screaming about.." said Toshrio, before there was an explosion from below.

" What was that?!" gasped Toshiro. " Captain, look! Lieutenant Hinamori and lieutenant Kira are fighting!" said Raiyorin, poitning to the two shinigami below. " Gr...I have to stop this before they actually hurt each other....Raiyorin, get some shinigami to help take down Aizen's body. That's an order." said Toshiro before he jumped down to stop the two shinigami. " Yes, sir.." said Raiyorin before she went to search for some shinigami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later, as Raiyorin is running through the Seireitei, she spots 3 shinigami, standing around talking with each other. She goes up to the 3 and asks them for help.

" Excuse me, sirs, but I really need you guys to help me. You see...Captain Aizen's been murdered and his body is hanging on a building and Captain Hitsugaya needs some shinigami to help get him down. Can you please help?" asked Raiyorin. "Captain Aizen's been murdered?" asked the first shinigami stunned. "Of course we'll help. Lead us to where he is." said the second shinigami. " Thank you. Please follow me." said Raiyorin as she started to run towards the sight.

When she and the 3 other shinigami get there, she sees Shuuhei carrying Izuru away, while Rangiku and Iba carrying Hinamori away.

" Lieutenant Hisagi! What happened?" asked Raiyorin. " These two are in a lot of trouble. They're going to be locked up for some time. " said Shuuhei, stopping to talk to his third seat. " That's terrible..." said Raiyorin, frowning a bit. " Yeah...I have to go and take Izuru to the squad 3 prison cell now....Oh. Before I forget....Captain Tousen wants to see you at night fall in the training field tonight." said Shuuhei.

" M-Me? What for?" asked Raiyorin. " I don't know. He just told me if I ever see you before then to tell you to meet him there tonight." said Shuuhei, continuing his journey to the squad 3 barracks.

Just then the 3 shinigami go over to the building to take down Aizen's body. When the 3 shinigami go off, Gin passes by Raiyorin. " Hello there, little one..." said Gin with a smile, walking past Raiyorin. Raiyorin sighs a bit. " Why are people calling me little?" asked Raiyorin, scratching her head a bit.

Toshiro then walks over to her. " I'm going back to my squad to file a report. I need you to stay here and make sure that Aizen's body is safely taken down." said Toshiro. " Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." said Raiyorin as Toshiro started to walk back to his squad. Toshiro stops a few feet behind Raiyorin. "....Thank you for your help. I can always depend on you,...Little Raiyorin." said Toshiro, continuing to walk after thanking his friend. "You're welcome, Captain.." said Raiyorin smiling a bit.

When Toshiro is out of sight, one of the 3 shinigami go up to Raiyorin, smirking a bit. " So...You like Captain Hitsugaya?" asked the shinigami. " Hm? Of course I do. He's my friend...." said Raiyorin. " No I mean _like_ like him." said the shinigami. Raiyorin's eyes widen a bit and a light blush forms across her cheeks. "O-of course not! The captain and I are just friends and nothing else!" said Raiyorin looking away a bit. " That's not what the look on your face says." said the shinigami, giggling a bit. " J-Just get Captain Aizen's body down please!" said Raiyorin, turning away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at night fall, in the squad 9 barracks, we see Raiyorin standing in the training field, waiting for Tousen.

" Hmm...I wonder what Captain Tousen needed me for and why we had to come to the training field." said Raiyorin to herself. " I'm so glad you came, third seat Raiyorin. " said Tousen from behind her. " Hm? Oh! Captain. What did you need me for?" asked Raiyorin, turning to face her captain. " Raiyorin,...you know I've been hearing a rumor about you lately..." said Tousen. " A rumor about me? What kind of rumor?" asked Raiyorin confused a bit. " I've been hearing that there's another squad 9 member other than I that has achieved bankai....And I've been hearing that this squad member was you..." said Tousen, eyeing his third seat. " M-me? Captain Tousen...I-I..." started Raiyorin before Tousen interrupted. " I'm going to find out for myself to see if this rumor is true....Third seat Raiyorin! Draw your sword! Show me your bankai!" said Tousen, taking out his zanpakutou...

To be continued.....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow...yeah..sorry for the retarded ending...couldn't think of anything good...so yeah....thanks for reading..next chapter coming soon...

bye, Sasuki234...


	4. The fight between darkness and light

**_Yayy!! Chapter number 4! Now this means I'm really serious about this story o.o...well anyway. here's chapter 4. NO FLAMES!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_The battle of Dark vs Light...._

_Who will win?...._

_

* * *

_

"..Third seat Raiyorin! Draw your sword! Show me your bankai!" said Tousen as he unsheathed his sword.

" C-Captain Tousen! I-I can never draw my sword against my captain!" said Raiyorin, trying to get her captain to stop. " Forgive me, Raiyorin. But I have to find out for myself. No matter what I have to do!" said Tousen,moving towards Raiyorin, swinging his sword, trying to hit Raiyorin, but misses due to Raiyorin jumping back away from him. " Captain, please stop! We don't have to do this!" said Raiyorin as Tousen slashed at her, this time hitting her in the shoulder. Blood slowly trickling out of her shoulder, down her arm.

" Argh...C-Captain Tousen..." Raiyorin whispered, holding her shoulder. Tousen swings his sword at her once more, cutting her across her stomach. Raiyorin then screams in pain as she wraps her arms around her stomach.

" C-Captain...please...s-stop this...." Raiyorin begged. " Hm....Nothing yet....It seems I'll have to try something different." said Tousen, jumping into the air.

" _Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko..._" said Tousen as he released the second form of his zanpakutou, sending down multiple blades towards Raiyorin. ' _I have to stop him. I have no choice but to fight back...Forgive me captain..' _Raiyorin said to herself in her head as she unsheated her sword.

"_ Ten kara no teru yaki,.... Hikari no Kami!( lit. Shine from the heavens,....God of light)"_yelled Raiyorin as she released her zanpakutou's shikai, sending a blast of light energy towards the blades that were about to hit her, destroying them. " Captain Tousen, forgive me. But if the only way I can stop this is if I put you out of commission.." said Raiyorin, staring at her captain with a determined face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the squad 9 barracks, we see Shuuhei walking around. " Hmm...I wonder what the captain needed Raiyorin for.." wondered Shuuhei before he heard an explosion from outside.

" What the hell? What was that?" said Shuuhei as he ran towards the door that led to the training field.

When he gets to the door, he opens it and steps outside. When he steps outside he sees Tousen and a badly wounded Raiyorin engaging in battle.

" C-Captain Tousen! Wh-What's going on?!" asked Shuuhei, horrified at the scene that was taking place before him. " Hisagi....Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt in this.." said Tousen as he used Benihiko once more, blades flying at Raiyorin. Raiyorin dodges some of the blades, but most of them cut her, most of them hitting her in her sides. After being hit, Raiyorin coughs up a little bit of blood before stumbling over, breathing heavily.

" Captain Tousen. Please stop! Raiyorin can't take anymore!" yelled Hisagi, begging his captain to stop his actions. " Once she unleashes her real strength. Once she shows me her bankai!" yelled Tousen as he uses Benihiko once more.

_' I...I can't take this anymore...I have to do it! I have to!'_said Raiyorin in her head as she unleashes a great amount of reiatsu. " Wh-What's going on? Raiyorin! Wh-What are you doing?" asked Shuuhei stunned a bit. Raiyorin slowly gets up, blood trickling down her body, breathing heavily, a mad expression on her face. " Forgive me, Captain..but I have no other choice....Lieutenant Hisagi....stand back...I can't promise you won't get hurt." said Raiyorin as she took her stance. _' Is this it?..Is she going to finally show __us her bankai?' Thought Shuuhei._

" Hahh!! BANKAI!!" yelled Raiyorin as she released the final form of her zanpakutou. Wings of pure white light form on Raiyorin's back, her long hair's length a bit long, silver silk glovettes with gold chains decorated on them, the sleeves of her shuuhakshou ( sp? or correct term?) gone, her sword's blade a bit longer and straighter.

"._...Bankai....Hikari no tenkuu no kami._" whispered Raiyorin. _'Oh my god....I-It really was her....And her bankai..It makes her seem as if she was an...an angel...' Thought Shuuhei his head._

" So...This is your bankai...But...have you mastered it?" asked Tousen, irritating Raiyorin a bit. " Captain Tousen!!" yelled Raiyorin as she charged at her captain, her sword out in front of her, ready to hit Tousen.

Just as about her blade is to hit Tousen, Tousen dodges and stabs Raiyorin below her chest, causing her to cough up blood and fall to the ground, panting heavily. Tousen stares at the weakened third seat, sheathes his sword and walks away.

" C-Captain.....Wh-.." started Shuuhei. " Hisagi,...make sure Raiyorin gets medical care...I'll be returning to my quarters.." said Tousen walking into the barracks.

Shuuhei rushes to Raiyorin's side. " Raiyorin! Are you ok?!" asked Shuuhei worriedly, picking up the girl's head, placing her head on his lap. "I'm....ok....don't worry about...me..." said Raiyorin in between gasps before falling unconscious. " Damn...I've got to get her to squad 4 and quick." said Shuuhei as he picked up Raiyorin and quickly carried her to the 4th division.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning in the squad 9 barracks, we see Rangiku walking towards Shuuhei's quarters. When she gets there she knocks on the door.

" Hey! Shuuhei! Mind if I hang out here for a while? Captain chewed me out for going to the bar after taking Hinamori to her cell instead of helping him with the paperwork yesterday!" said Rangiku. No answer.

"Shuuhei?...Shuuhei!" said Rangiku as she knocked harder. Still no answer. " Ugh..That's it..I'm coming in..." said Rangiku as she slid open the door to the room.

" Hey, Shuuhei! If you're not going to answer the freakin door.....at least lie and say you're sick or so-..."said Rangiku before she realized he wasn't in the room. " Shuuhei?...Where is he?" wondered Rangiku as she looked around the room. She looks around until she spots a note on the table. " Hey....it's a note...Wonder what it says." said Rangiku unfolding the note.

_' To anyone who it concerns,.._

_If you need me, I'll be at the 4th division looking after third seat Raiyorin...._

_Signed, _

_Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi.'_

" Raiyorin's in squad 4?...Oh no...I should go and see what's up..." said Rangiku, leaving the room for the 4th division.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Rangiku gets to the 4th division, she decides to go and ask Isane where Raiyorin or Shuuhei might be.

" Hey there, Isane!" said Rangiku, greeting her friend. " Ahh. Rangiku. Hello. Running away from Captain Hitsugaya again?" asked Isane. "Yeah kinda. But I'm also looking for Shuuhei. Have you seen him?" asked Rangiku. " Oh. Lieutenant Hisagi's in room 8 looking over Raiyorin. It seems that he's worried about her after he brought her in last night. She looked badly beat up." said Isane, frowning a bit. " Oh no...That sounds bad. Any idea how she might've gotten like that?" asked Rangiku. " No clue...Only lieutenant Hisagi and Captain Unohana know, but neither of them will tell me." said Isane. " Damn....If my captain knew...He'd be really upset...Is it alright if I go and see Raiyorin right now?" asked Rangiku. " Yes. But make sure you don't do anything to hurt her or anything." said Isane. " I won't." said Rangiku as she left to go to the room.

About a minute later, Rangiku reaches Raiyorin's room and knocks on the door.

" Raiyorin. Shuuhei. It's me. Rangiku. Can I come in?" asked Rangiku, knocking on the door. Shuuhei then opens the door and lets Rangiku in. " Oh..Rangiku. Please come in. But keep your voice down. Raiyorin's trying to rest..." said Shuuhei. " Ok. Is she doing alright?" Rangiku asked in a soft voice. " Yeah...She's been sleeping ever since she came out of surgery." said Shuuhei, staring down at Raiyorin's sleeping body. " Wow...She looks badly beaten...I wonder how this happened. " said Rangiku. " I know....Only if Captain Tousen didn't...." started Shuuhei before he silenced himself, not wanting to say more. " C-Captain Tousen did this?...B-but why?" asked Rangiku surprised.

Shuuhei sighs a bit. " Rangiku...if I tell you something...do you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Shuuhei. " I promise...What is it?" asked Rangiku. " Well you see...Captain Tousen did do this...because..he wanted to find out if Raiyorin was the other squad member in our squad other than him that had achieved bankai, because I mentioned to him that I saw another squad member of ours use bankai and I thought it might've been Raiyorin..... So captain decided to have a match with Raiyorin and Raiyorin got badly beaten up. And when she couldn't take it anymore, she released her bankai. That proved that she was the other squad member. Then...the captain somehow irritated her, so she started to charge at him. But when she was about to hit him, he moved and stabbed her below the chest. She fell unconscious and the captain left her and told me to get her medical attention..." said Shuuhei, staring down at the third seat's body.

" Oh my god...Th-that's horrible...If my captain found out he'd be-.." started Rangiku, before someone slid open the door. It was none other than Toshiro.

" I had a feeling you'd be hiding out here, Rangiku. Get back to squad 10 and do your paperwork. Now!" commanded Toshiro. " Captain...Now...Now's not really a good time..." said Rangiku. " What the hell do you mean by-..." started Toshiro before he noticed that Raiyorin was in a bed.

" Rai...Raiyorin?" said Toshiro, stunned a bit. " Wh-What happened to her?" asked Toshiro as he went over to her bed side, seeing the scars on her face and arms. "...Hisagi, what happened to her? Tell me." said Toshiro in a firm, yet worried voice. Shuuhei pauses for a bit before answering. " She....She got hurt." said Shuuhei, looking down a bit. " Hurt? How? Did anyone hurt her?" asked Toshiro, this time in a more determined voice. " Err..." was all Shuuhei could say. " Tell me! Tell me who hurt her!" commanded Toshiro. "...Er...I...I don't know...I found her hurt last night. I didn't see who did it...I'm sorry." lied Shuuhei looking down a bit.

Toshiro groans a bit and turns to face Raiyorin. Toshiro stares at his resting friend's body with a saddened expression. He places his hand on her cheek and slowly caresses it. He slowly leans down and puts his lips against her ear. " Raiyorin...I promise I'll make sure you get better...and I promise that I'll find who ever did this to you and kill them." whispered Toshiro to his friend.

" Ngh...Captain..Hitsugaya...." said Raiyorin as she slowly woke up. " Raiyorin! You're awake! Thank god.." said Toshiro as he quickly embraced his friend into a hug.

Raiyorin blinks with a confused expression on her face due to her friend's sudden actions.

" C-Captain...You're hurting me a bit." said Raiyorin, her eye twitching a bit due to Toshiro's hug hurting her sides a little. " Oh...Forgive me, Raiyorin." said Toshiro, releasing his friend from the hug, holding her hands.

"Wow..I never knew my captain was so affectionate.." Rangiku said to Shuuhei with a giggle. " Shut it, Rangiku...." hissed Toshiro. " Captain Hitsugaya,...what are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin, confused a bit. " Raiyorin..who hurt you last night?" asked Toshiro, looking into his friend's eyes, firmly grasping onto her hands. " Uh..." was all that came out of Raiyorin's mouth as she looked over at Shuuhei, who shook his head, signaling for her not to say it was Tousen.

" I...uh...I don't know..It was dark..so I couldn't see who did it..." said Raiyorin, turning back to face Toshiro. "A-Are you sure, Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro, his face showing a very worried expression. " I'm sure. It's nothing to worry about, Captain. I'm sure it's not likely to happen again. You don't have to worry about me, ok?" said Raiyorin, giving him a soft smile.

" Er...Ok....But...it doesn't mean I can't still come by often and check up on you, my Little Raiyorin..." Toshiro said with a smirk. " I guess that'd be ok.." replied Raiyorin with a soft smile.

" Aww...isn't that cute? Those two are flirting....Don't they make a cute couple, eh, Shuuhei?" Rangiku teased, giggling, causing the two shinigami to blush furiously.

" Rangiku! Time to go back to our squad and finish that paperwork! And you're not going to the bar for the rest of the week!" said Toshiro, getting up and dragging his lieutenant by the arm. " Oh come on, Captain! You know I was just teasing!" cried Rangiku as her captain dragged her back to their squad.

" Those two seem to get along greatly on a captain-lieutenant relationship." said Raiyorin as she watched the two leave. " Yeah...Are you feeling any better, Raiyorin?" asked Shuuhei. " Yeah. A little bit....Just...wondering why Captain Tousen had to be so rough if he wanted to find out something." said Raiyorin, looking out of the window. "...I don't know...The captain likes to do stuff in his own manner..." said Shuuhei looking down. " Well...with everything thats going on right now, everyone's likely to go mad and get confused." said Raiyorin. " Yeah...I better get back to squad 9 and make sure everythings going ok." said Shuuhei, leaving the room. " Ok then. Bye, Lieutenant Hisagi." said Raiyorin.

* * *

_And still the darkness prevails..._

_When will the light win?..._

Ok...4th chapter done! yayy well...bye

Sasuki234

* * *


	5. The betrayal

_**Ok Readers! Here's chapter 5! Now...no flames, ok?**_

**

* * *

**

The darkness is slowly consuming us all...

When....When will the light save us...?

* * *

**A few days have passed since Raiyorin had gone into the 4th division to heal from her injuries after her ruthless battle with Tousen. Over these few days, Renji, who had been previously locked up by his captain, Byakuya Kuchki, after losing his fight with Ichigo, had broken out of his cell after fully healing from his injuries to find were Ichigo had been hiding out and training. Gin had also gotten Izuru out of his cell. And Momo had broken out of her cell by knocking out the gaurd that was watching over her cell by using kido and then blowing a hole in her cell to escape, also by using kido. Momo had escaped to find the person that really " killed" Aizen. Shortly after Momo had broken out, Toshiro and Rangiku had found out that she had broken out of her cell, but not why. After hearing Momo had broken out, Toshiro practically knew that Momo was going to go and deal with whoever killed Aizen. Knowing that Momo believed that Gin had killed Aizen and also knew that Momo couldn't stand a chance against Gin, he decided to send Rangiku home and find Gin on his own before Momo did. So yeah...let's get to the point. Toshiro finds Gin. Toshiro and Gin about to fight. Momo interupts. Toshiro tells her to stay back. She points her sword at him. She thinks Toshiro's the murderer. Momo attacks Toshiro. Toshiro knocks her out. Gin and Toshiro fight. Gin tries and hits Momo with Shinsou's ability. Rangiku comes and stops Shinsou from hitting Momo. Gin gives up and retreats. Toshiro and Rangiku get Momo medical care. Hell butterfly comes and gives them the message that Rukia's execution is the next day. Also after the few days, Raiyorin is finally released and is able to resume her duties as third seat of squad 9. **

**Ok, enough with that boring summary(sorry but have to do it x.x)...On with the show!...er....story.**

* * *

Early this morning, in the Seireitei, it is the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution. Most of the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 are heading towards the Sokyoku to watch the execution. Zaraki, along with Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and others are searching for the execution site to try and stop the execution. Ukitake and Kyoraku are heading there to try and stop it as well. And Toshiro, along with Rangiku, is heading towards Central 46. And Tousen and Komamura have other plans as well.

Meanwhile, in the Squad 9 barracks, we see Raiyorin walking through the barracks, passing her captain's office, when she suddenly heard Hisagi speak from inside there.

" Hm? Lieutenant Hisagi? He isn't usually up this early." said Raiyorin, putting her ear against the door, listening for anything else.

"....So do we really have to try and take out Captain Zaraki?" asked Shuuhei. "...Yes, Hisagi...He is a demon sent here to destroy the peace...You remember how he killed the previous squad 11 captain, don't you?" asked Tousen. " Yes..but..uh...Nevermind...When do we do this?" asked Shuuhei. " In an hour's time, you, me, Captain Komamura, and Lieutenant Tetsuzaimon ( sp?) are going to try and take him out...be ready.." said Tousen. " Yes, captain..." said Shuuhei leaving the office.

When he stepped out of the office he accidently knocked over Raiyorin who was listening on their conversation.

" Raiyorin? What are you doing?" asked Shuuhei as he helped her up. " I...uh...was passing by and I heard you and Captain Tousen talking...so I decided to...uh...uhm..." said Raiyorin. " Eavesdrop?" finished Shuhhei. " Uh...Y-Yeah...heh." said Raiyorin with a nervous giggle. " Raiyorin, you shouldn't do something like that...If Captain Tousen was the one that came out of the office instead of me, you'd be in really big trouble. You gotta be careful." scolded Shuuhei. " I'm sorry, Shuuhei..." said Raiyorin, hanging her head a bit. " It's ok..I know because you're so young, kids your age get really curious about stuff." said Shuuhei, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

" Kid?! Lieutenant Hisagi! For the last time I am not a kid! Don't try and assume my age because of my height!" said Raiyorin, folding her arms a bit. This causes Shuuhei to laugh a bit. " I know. I was just joking." said Shuuhei. " So I take it you're not going to watch the execution?" asked Raiyorin. " Nope...The captain and I have other plans..." said Shuuhei, walking away. _' Hmm..Lieutenant Hisagi..you've changed from when I first met you...' Thought Raiyorin._

**_' Flashback'_**

_We see Tousen and Shuuhei working on paperwork in their office one day when two squad 9 members come in with a little girl, no taller than 4' 5'', with straight blue hair, reaching to atleast the jawbone, and wide brown eyes, wearing a shinigami uniform. _

_" Captain Tousen, Lieutenant Hisagi, we've brought you sirs the new third seat of squad 9." said the first squad 9 member. " Hmm..I see....Introduce yourself please." said Tousen. " Uh..Uhm..M-my name is...uhm...my name is..." said the girl, he voice a little shakey due to nervousness. " Hey! Out with it! We don't have all day!" said Shuuhei a bit annoyed, scaring the girl a bit. "Ah! M-my name is Sasuki Raiyorin! I just graduated from the shinigami academy due to my high grades..It's nice to be in squad 9! I promise to fulfill all of my duties, sir!" said Raiyorin. _

_" Good..Now here's your first job as a 3rd seat..." said Shuuhei giving Raiyorin HIS paperwork. Raiyorin just stares at the paperwork that was given to her. " Uh....Isn't this your paperwork, sir?" asked Raiyorin. " Are you defying your superior, little girl?" asked Shuuhei eyeing Raiyorin. " Uh-uh....N-no, sir. I'll get to work right now." said Raiyorin going over to the table to start working on the paperwork. '' Wow, Lieutenant Hisagi...You sure have a way with new commers.." said the second squad member. " Nope. Just don't really like new commers that much." snorted Shuuhei. _

_' 3 months later...'_

_We see Raiyorin working on the current paperwork of Shuuhei's. Just then Shuuhei comes in and takes away the paperwork. _

_" Ah! W-wait, Lieutenant! I'm not done yet!" cried the girl. " Relax. You can stop doing my paperwork.." said Shuuhei. " R-Really?" " Yeah. You've been doing all of my paperwork for the past 3 months without complaining. You seem like a good little squad member and you're obedient. And what I'm trying to say without saying anything mushy or anything,....You and me...we're cool.." said Shuuhei, giving the girl a small smirk. " Really? Thank you, Lieutenant Hisagi." said Raiyorin, returning his smirk with a bright smile of her own. _

**_' End flashback'_**

_' You've gone from mean to nice to me over the years.' Thought Raiyorin with a smile. _

Later we see Raiyorin sitting on her windowsill, staring out of the window.

" -sigh- I'm so bored right now. I would've gone to the execution, but I don't like to see stuff like that..." said Raiyorin, staring out of her window. " Hm...Captain Tousen's been acting really weird lately. Ever since Captain Aizen was killed, he's been acting really suspiciously...I wonder if Capta-.." Just then a sudden message interrupted her thoughts.

_"__ Attention all Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers...and also the ryoka, this is Lieutenant of squad 4, Isane Kotetsu, with an urgent announcement. Listen as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report fron Captain Unohana regarding the traitor here in the Gotei 13. As it is suprising to say, what I say is the truth. The traitor is the seemingly, but not really, deceased Captain Sosuke Aizen of squad 5. Also Kaname Tousen of squad 9 and Gin Ichimaru of squad three." announced Isane. _

"N-....No way..N-not Captain Tousen...I ...I can't believe it.." said Raiyorin, eyes widened after learning the truth about her captain and the other two captains.

After a few moments of silence, Raiyorin finally realizes why her captain was acting strangely lately. " So...This explains why Captain Tousen's been acting so weird lately...I still can't believe he betrayed us all...squad 9...Gotel 13..and the Soul Society..." Raiyorin whispered to herself. Just then Shuuhei comes in with a saddned expression on his face. " Lieutenant Hisagi! Did you-.." started Raiyorin. " Yes...I heard...I can't believe it myself...I can't believe..Captain Tousen...argh...he betrayed us...along with Aizen and Ichimaru..." growled Shuuhei at the last statement. " ...So..where is Captain Tousen now?" "...He..He, Aizen, and Ichimaru escaped to Hueco Mundo....They're gone, Raiyorin." " Gone? Forever?" " ...No...I'm sure we'll be seeing them again..."

* * *

The darkness has escaped...

but it shall soon return...

hopefully the light will be there soon...

* * *

**Ok! now that was chapter 5! finally....end the stupid soul society arc ugh...well...review! and no flames! **

**bye Sasuki234**


	6. The test

**Ok! chapter 6! No we begin the REAL story...to this...story...yeah...ahem...Well here's chapter 6. And no flames.**

Today in this day in the Seireitei, everything is slowly, but surely, returning to normal after the betrayal of Aizen and his followers. Ichigo and his friends have returned to the world of the living and everyone who was injured is fully healed or just about. Except for Hinamori who's in her coma at the moment. Anyway, unfortunately, The Gotel 13 is left without captains for squads 3,5, and 9.

At squad 9 we see Shuuhei laying on his futon, still thinking about his ex-captain's betrayal.

_' Captain Tousen...Why...Why did you betray us?...' Thought Shuuhei._ " Ugh..This sucks...Squad 9 is going out of order without a captain now. This squad needs a new captain and fast...But who's a non-captain shinigami that's good for the position? Ugh...I should stop thinking so hard about this and do my paperwork already before it piles up..." said Shuuhei as he got up and left his room to go to the office.

When he gets into the office, he's suprised to see the large ammount of paperwork that was left on his desk from last night is gone. To make matters even weirder, Raiyorin is sitting at his desk.

" What the....Raiyorin how'd you get in here?" asked Shuuhei. " I have a key." said Raiyorin, with an innocent look on her face. " Where's the paperwork that was on my desk?" " I did it." " How long did it take you?" " 4 hours." " And you're not even tired?" Raiyorin blinks at him with a confused expression. " ...Not really. Writing doesn't really make me tired.." Shuuhei stares at the third seat in a very weird way. " Uh..Ok...Well...Since the paperwork's done...I guess I'm apparently done for the da-..Ok, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and ask...Why did you do the paperwork?" " Since that squad 9 is without a captain I feel that the third seat should help with the job of a Lieutenant while the Lieutenant takes care of the job of a captain to try and restore order." "..Ok...That seems...logical..."

_' Wait a minute...Raiyorin's hardworking...strong...knows bankai...She could be...' Thought Shuuhei._

"....The new captain of squad 9..." Shuuhei said outloud. " Hm?...New captain?" asked Raiyorin, confused. " Raiyorin, you could be the new captain of squad 9!"

Raiyorin just stares at her Lieutenant for a few seconds before answering. "...Uh..No. I don't think I can be." " Of course you can. You can take the captain proficiency exam and become a captain." " I..I don't know..I doubt I'm good enough for the job and.." " Raiyorin,...out of all the shinigami here in squad 9, you are the most hardworking one here and you are very trustworthy and you have achieved bankai already. Raiyorin, this squad needs you. We need you to be our new captain. Please, Raiyorin. I'm begging...please be our captain." said Shuuhei getting on his knees before the girl. " Lieutenant Hisagi....Hm...Ok. I'll take the exam." said Raiyorin with a smile.

Later that day, we see Raiyorin walking towards the door to the head-captain's office. Raiyorin then inhales then exhales, hoping she would be able to take the test before knocking. " Ok. Here we go." said Raiyorin as she knocked on the door. " Enter." said Yamamoto from behind the door.

Raiyorin then enters the office. " Uhm..good afternoon, Head-Captain. My name is Sasuki Raiyorin, third seat of squad 9. I was wondering if I would be able to take the captain's proficiency exam to become the new captain for squad 9." said Raiyorin, nervously. " Hmmm....I see...Have you at least achieved bankai?" asked Yamamoto. " Yes, sir. I have." " Hmm..Very well then. You may take the test in two days. Also you must have 3 captains, including myself, to witness your test. You may choose two other captains to witness your test or I could choose them if you can't decide." " I'll choose my captains, sir." " Very well then. Do you know who you would like to witness your test?"

_' Hmm..Who should I choose to witness my test...two captains...Hmm...I could choose Captain Soi Fon...' thought Raiyorin. _

" I choose Captain Soi Fon as a witness." said Raiyorin. " Ok. And your second choice?" asked Yamamoto.

_' Second choice...second choice...Hm...Ah! I could choose...' thought Raiyorin. _" I choose..."

Later at night, in Squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork ,as usual, while Rangiku is asleep on the couch,...as usual. Just then there's a knock at the door.

" Captain, door!" said Rangiku waking up a bit to tell her captain to open the door. "....Rangiku, as you can see...I'm busy...So get your lazy ass off the couch and answer the door...Now!" commanded Toshiro. " Oh fine...I get no respect around here..." muttered Rangiku as she got up to answer the door.

_' Note to self: ..get new Lieutenant...' Thought Toshiro as he continued his paperwork._ Rangiku opens the door to find a shinigami from squad 1. " Yes? May I help you?" asked Rangiku. " Good evening, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Is Captain Hitsugaya here?" asked the shinigami. " Yes. He's over there." said Rangiku lettng the shinigami in. " Captain Hitsugaya, I have a letter from the head-captain." said the shinigami giving Toshiro the letter before leaving.

" Hm...I wonder what this is?" wondered Hitsugaya as he stared at the letter. " Ohh! I wonder if it's a check for 10 million yen. Ooh! Or an invitation to a party! Or..!" said Rangiku before Toshiro interrupted. "...Or maybe it could be a letter stating I'm getting a new Lieutenant..." said Toshiro, kind of hoping the letter said that. " Oh, Captain, that's mean! you know you love me!" " If by " love" you mean I think you're the laziest being ever known to mankind...Then yes you're right." " Oh, Captain..Well..just don't sit there! Open the letter!!" " Ok, ok."

Toshiro then opens the letter and takes it out to read. " Read it aloud, Captain!" said Rangiku excitedly.

" Ok. Ok. Dear Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, you've been chosen to witness the captain's proficiency exam on May 12th for..." read Toshiro, before his eyes widened. " FOR WHO?!" yelled Toshiro, not being able to believe who's exam he was going to be witnessing.

" For who? Who is it? Come on! Read...." said Rangiku, shaking her captain a bit to take him out of his trance. "...Ok ok...-sigh- You've been chosen to witness the captain's proficiency exam on May 12th for...for Sasuki Raiyorin of squad 9..." finished Toshiro. " Aww! You're going to be witness your girlfriend's exam! Isn't that nice?" teased Rangiku. " Rangiku...1. Raiyorin and I aren't in a romantic relationship. 2. ...I can not believe the head-captain chose me to witness her exam..." said Toshiro as he slumped a bit in his chair. " You know, Captain....It is possible that she might've chosen you..." said Rangiku, smiling a bit. "..What are you trying to say..?" " Maybe she chose you to witness her exam because she wants you to be there when she takes her exam. And maybe THAT could be a sign that she _likes_ you."

" Rangiku...."

" Who knows, Captain? Maybe she feels the same way about you the way you do her. Maybe her heart burns for yours."

" Rangiku...."

" Maybe she longs to feel your embrace..."

" Rangiku..." " Maybe her lips long for the hot, wet taste of yours..."

" RANGIKU!!" yelled Toshiro, his cheeks crimson red.

" Oh come on, Captain! I know you have a crush on her!" " I don't have a crush on her! How I feel about Raiyorin is none of your business ok?" " -sigh- Yes, Captain...But you know I could always-.." " RANGIKU!!"

Two days later, it's time for Raiyorin's profiency exam. We see Raiyorinlater, it's time for Raiyorin's profiency exam. We see Raiyorin standing in the head-captain's room where the captain's meetings are usually held, waiting with Yamamoto for Soi Fon and Toshiro to arrive so the test can begin.

"-sigh-..I'm so nervous..I hope I do good.." said Raiyorin to herself. Raiyorin turns to Yamamoto. " Excuse me, sir. But can you tell me what I'm going to be doing for the test again?" asked Raiyorin. " Simple, really. First, you're going to show you've achieved bankai. Second, we're going to test your abilities with shunpo. Then, we're going to test your sensing of reiatsu. And finally, you're going to be fighting one of your witnesses.

_' Oh God I'm doomed...If I fight Captain Soi Fon, she's gonna kill me in two hits with her Suzumebachi....If I fight Captain Hitsugaya...he might freeze me to death....And If I fight the head-captain...I'm better off killing myself..' cried Raiyorin in her head. _" But don't worry..You won't fight me.." said Yamamoto. " Oh thats a relief-..I mean..Oh I see.." said Raiyorin, feeling a bit better. Raiyorin then senses a pressence behinds her then smiles.

" Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya." Raiyorin said, not even turning around. "..How'd you know it was me?" asked Toshiro a little dumbstruck. Raiyorin turns to him with a smile. " Lucky guess?" said Raiyorin. " Heh...Or that you're getting better with sensing reiatsu, Little Raiyorin." said Toshiro with a smirk. " -sigh- You know, Captain, if I pass this test, you have to keep your promise. You have to call me something other than ' Little Raiyorin' after I become a captain." " Yes, I know. I know just what I'm going to call you." " Really? What?" " Become a captain and I'll tell you" " I swear..you're really mean to me.." " I'm not mean...You know this is my version of nice..Anyway..I wish you the best of luck on your exam." Toshiro then hugs Raiyorin, wishing her good luck. " Ok now, Captain Hitsugaya. I'm here. So stop cuddling with your girlfriend so we can begin this exam already." said Soi Fon walking into the room. "-sigh- Fine. " said Toshiro as he let go of Raiyorin. " Why does every god damn person in Gotei 13 think I'm dating her?" muttered Tosiro to himself. " Alright! The captain proficiency exam for third seat of squad 9, Sasuki Raiyorin, has begun!" said Yamamoto, starting the test.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok! The test has begun! will Raiyorin do good or not?Stay tuned and find out!

bye sasuki234. Review and don't flame! flame..and I will find chu!


	7. The beginning of the test

**Ok! Raiyorin's test has begun! Now let's see how she does! begin chapter 7! No flames**

**

* * *

**

" I declare the captain's proficiency exam for third seat of squad 9, Sasuki Raiyorin, to begin! First, Raiyorin shall show us she has achieved bankai! Raiyorin, show us your bankai." said Yamamoto. " Yes, sir." said Raiyorin as she unsheated her zanpakutou. Raiyorin then gathers up a lot of reiatsu.

"Hahh!! BANKAI!!" yelled Raiyorin as she released the final form of her zanpakutou. Wings of pure white light form on Raiyorin's back, her long hair's length a bit long, silver silk glovettes with gold chains decorated on them, the sleeves of her shuuhakshou ( sp? or correct term?) gone, her sword's blade a bit longer and straighter.

"._...Bankai! Hikari no tenkuu no kami._" _' My god...Her bankai...It's...beautiful' thought Toshiro._ " Impressive.." said Soi Fon, smiling a bit.

" Very good. Part one of the test is complete. Now for part 2. We shall test your shunpo." said Yamamoto. " Yes,sir." said Raiyorin reverting back to her original form.

" Now this will be like a game of tag. You'll have 20 minutes to go without being caught by Captain Soi Fon. If you can go atleast 15 minutes without being tagged by Soi Fon, you will have passed this part of the test." instructed Yamamoto. " Yes, sir. I understand." said Raiyorin._ ' Captain Soi Fon's a shunpo master..Hopefully I can atleast go 15 minutes without getting tagged...' Thought Raiyorin._ " Ok! Captain Soi Fon, get into position." commanded Yamamoto. " Yes, head-captain." said Soi Fon as she stood in front of Raiyorin.

00:00

" Get ready!...Go!" said Yamamoto declaring the next part of the test to begin. Raiyorin, before Soi Fon can touch her, shunpos away, Soi Fon going after her as well.

00:04

Raiyorin is shunpoing away from Soi Fon every second as Soi Fon gets closer and closer to catching her. _' Oh god...It's been 4 minutes already and already I can barely keep away...I'm doomed...-sigh- Stay calm...I can do this' thought Raiyorin as she once again shunpoed away from Soi Fon before getting caught._

00:09

Raiyorin is still trying her best to keep away from Soi Fon. " Hmm...She seems to be doing good. Her ability with shunpo must be very good if she can keep away from Soi Fon this long." said Toshiro. " Yes...Your girlfriend's shunpo is most impressive." said Yamamoto. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head. " Head-captain,...Like I've told many of you people..Raiyorin and I aren't in a relationship..." hissed Toshiro. " Really? That's not what I've heard from your lieutenant." " Rangiku lies...."

00:14

One minute left until Raiyorin passes the test. Raiyorin is still trying her best to stay away from Soi Fon. _' Hmm...It's almost been 15 minutes and yet I still haven't caught her...Impressive ability with shunpo she's got there.' thought Soi Fon as she still tried to catch the girl. ' 14 minutes..If I can make it just one more minute..I can pass...Ugh..I'm feeling a bit tired now..I've gotta keep going' thought Raiyorin as she still shunpoed away. _Just then...

00:15

" We have reached the 15 minute mark! Raiyorin has passed the second part of this test!" said Yamamoto. Raiyorin then stops and smiles after hearing she passed. " Yes! I passed the second part!" cheered Raiyorin. Just then Soi Fon grabs onto her arm. " Gottcha." said Soi Fon smirking. "..Hm? I thought this part was over.." said Raiyorin, confused a bit. " He said you reached the mark for you to pass. He never said the test was over." said Soi Fon. " Ohh...My mistake.." said Raiyorin.

" Now! For part three of the test! We shall test her sensing of reiatsu. The entire room shall be darkend so no one can see a thing and Raiyorin shall choose one of us to find while within the darkness. When she finds the person she chose, she has to guess if she found the right person. She only has one chance to guess right. If she guesses wrong she fails this part of the test. Now, Raiyorin, choose a captain you will search for." said Yamamoto.

"Hm...I choose..Captain Hitsugaya." said Raiyorin. " Very well then. The third part of the test shall begin!" said Yamamoto as he clapped his hands, which caused the room to be shrouded in darkness.

_' Ok...Now..where's Captain Hitsugaya....Ugh.. 3 powerful forces of reiatsu and I can't clearly tell which one's Captain Hitsugaya's....ugh..Im confused..' thought Raiyorin as she walked around. _Raiyorin walks until she senses she's near one of them. _' I'm near one of them..but..I can't make out who I'm near...wait...wh-why do I suddenly feel so cold?' Thought Raiyorin as she shivered a bit. ' Wait...I know who I'm near now!' thought Raiyorin as she grabbed onto the person she was near._ " I've found Captain Hitsugaya!" yelled Raiyorin. Yamamoto then claps his hands and the lights come back. Raiyorin sees that she found the right person. " I see you've found me, Little Raiyorin.." said Toshiro, smirking a bit. " Captain, remember..once I pass this test..you call me by my new name.." said Raiyorin.

" Now..for the final part of the test. This test shall determine if Raiyorin is worthy to become a captain or not. Now...I shall chose one of the witnesses for her to fight against...I choose...Captain Hitsugaya to fight against Raiyorin." said Yamamoto.

_' Shit...I don't want to fight against Raiyorin..but I have no other choice..' thought Toshiro. _

_'__ Damn...I have to fight Captain Hitsugaya....This is going to be hard..' thought Raiyorin. _

_"_ Alright. If Raiyorin can knock Captain Hitsugaya's sword out of his hands then she will have passed the test. But if Captain Hitsugaya knocks Raiyorin's sword out of her hand...then she fails the test and loses her change to become a captain." said Yamamoto.

" I've gotta win...I've got to" whispered Raiyorin to herself. " Shinigami get ready!" commanded Yamamoto. The two then unsheated their swords and get into position. " Begin!" said Yamamoto, declaring the final part of the test had begun. Toshiro and Raiyorin charge at each other with their zanpakutou in front of them. The two slash at each other, but their sword's clash, blockinYg the other's attack. The two then jump back away from each other. Toshiro then slashes at Raiyorin, cutting her left arm. Raiyorin then yelps in pain. " Raiyorin! A-Are you alright?" asked Toshiro, shocked that he hurt his friend. " I-I'm fine..Just keep going!" said Raiyorin as she slashed at Toshiro, almost hitting his chest before he jumped back. The two continue to try and get the other to drop their zanpakutou, but has been unsuccessful.

_' Dammit...This is taking too long...I have to end this..If I use a lot of my reiatsu I can try and get Captain Hitsugaya to drop his zanpakutou..' thought Raiyorin._ Raiyorin then focuses a lot of her reiatsu into her zanpakutou. _' Hm..Look's like Little Raiyorin's got a plan to try and win...I don't want to do this but...' thought Hitsugaya as he did the same this as Raiyorin is doing. _After focusing the amount of reiatsu she wants, Raiyorin charges at Toshiro with him doing the same to her.

When the two are about to meet, the two swing their swords at the other's. There is a bright flash of blinding light when the two meet. Nothing can be seen. The sound of a sword hitting the floor is heard...

To be continued..

* * *

Who could've dropped their zanpakutou? Toshiro or Raiyorin? stay tuned and find out..

bye Sasuki234


	8. the new captain of squad 9

_**Alright here is chapter 8 of our story. We'll find out who dropped their sword. Review! and no flames!**_

**

* * *

**

When the two shinigami clashed, there was a flash of blinding light and the sound of a sword hitting the floor could be heard. When the light clears up, we see that...

....Hyorinmaru had been dropped and that Raiyorin had won the fight and passed her test.

" Raiyorin has passed the final part of the test! She has passed all 4 parts of the test! She is now elegible to become a captain. But before she is known as a captain, she must take an oath, swearing that she understands all of the duties of a captain and swears to protect her squad members. She will take the oath at the next captain's meeting tomorrow night. Understood?" said Yamamoto. " Yes, sir! I understand." said Raiyorin. " You are all dismissed." said Yamamoto, sending the three shinigami away.

When they get outside, Raiyorin stops Toshiro before he goes back to his squad.

" Oh, Captain Hitsugaya..I passed the test..Isn't there something you'd like to call me now?" asked Raiyorin, smiling brightly. Toshiro chuckles a bit at her question. " You're still Little Raiyorin until you take the oath tomorrow. So you've gotta wait til then, Little Raiyorin." said Toshiro, ruffling up Raiyorins hair a bit before leaving. " Oh, Captain, you're still so cruel to me as always." said Raiyorin smiling a bit, fixing her hair.

A little bit later at squad 9, we see Shuuhei waiting for Raiyorin to return in the office. _' Hmm..I wonder if Raiyorin did alright on her test. I hope she did..This squad needs her...' thought Shuuhei._ Just then Raiyorin walks into the office.

" Lieutenant Hisagi, I'm back." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Raiyorin! You're back! So...How was the test?" asked Shuuhei a little worried. " It was great! I passed! I'm going to be the new captain!" cheered Raiyorin. " Thats wonderful!" said Shuuhei, instantly hugging the soon-to-be captain. Raiyorin then blinks at Shuuhei's sudden actions. She never thought he'd congradulate her like this. " Uh..Lieutenant Hisagi...I never knew you hugged..." said Raiyorin. " Huh? Er...Well..I don't...just..only when I have my moments..." said Shuuhei, letting go of the girl and looking away. " Er...anyway...Tomorrow night at the next captain's meeting, I'm going to take the oath and then I'm officialy going to be the new captain for squad 9. " said Raiyorin. " That's wonderful." Just then there's a knock at the door.

" Come in. " said Shuuhei. The door opens and there is a shinigami from squad 1 with a small parcel in her hands. " Excuse me. But I have a package for Miss Raiyorin. " said the shinigami. " Thank you." said Raiyorin as she took her package before the shinigami left. " I wonder what this could be." said Raiyorin. " Open it and find out." said Shuuhei. Raiyorin then opens the package and pulls out a white, sleeveless haori with the squad 9 insignia. " Wow...This must be my captain's haori!" said Raiyorin, examining the piece of cloth. " Thats nice. Try it on and see how it fits." said Shuuhei. " Ok." Raiyorin then puts on her haori over her uniform. " Wow...You look like a real captain with that haori on." said Shuuhei, amazed at how wonderful his soon-to-be captain looks. " Thank you. I look really nice with this on. I can't wait til I take the oath and have to wear this everyday now." said Raiyorin smiling.

Meanwhile at squad 10, we see Rangiku asleep on the couch when she is supposed to be doing paperwork. Just then Toshiro walks into the office an sees her asleep.

"-sigh- Just as I expected..." said Toshiro as he walked over to his sleeping lieutenant. " Rangiku, wake up. Time to do your paperwork!" said Toshiro, trying to wake her up.

Rangiku just continues to sleep.

" Hmm...Rangiku, your chest is exposed.."

Rangiku still continues to sleep.

" Rangiku, I'm cutting your pay..."

Rangiku still asleep.

" Rangiku, your sake's on fire."

Rangiku's eyes shoot open and she quickly gets up. " My sake on fire?! Where?!" asked Rangiku as she quickly looked around.

" Wow..Seem's that'll wake you up..." said Toshiro a bit amazed. " Oh, Captain, you're mean! I was in the middle of a great dream too!" Rangiku said with a pout. " Yeah well..You have your paperwork to do. So get to it!" " Ehh...Oh! How was the test, Captain? Did your lovely Raiyorin pass?" " 1. She did. and 2. She's not my ' lovely' Raiyorin. " " Hee hee. Well that's great that she passed and she can become a captain! Now I'll know just what you're doing when you come back to the office late after a captain's meeting..Ohh! I can just see it now! You and Raiyorin walking hand in hand to your room..." " Rangiku, don't even finish! It's not like that between me and her!" said Toshiro, blushing furiously. " But I bet you'd like it to be like that, right, Captain?" " N-no.." said Toshiro, looking away, still blushing. " Captain,..you're blushing..so that mean yes! Oh, my captain's in love!" cheered Rangiku. " No it does not! Raiyorin and I are just good friends and nothing more! Now do your paperwork!" commanded Toshiro.

The next night at squad 1, Yamamoto is begining the captain's meeting.

" Captains, I've called this meeting to welcome a shinigami that has will be taking over as captain of squad 9. This shinigami has taken and passed the captain profiency exam and shall now take the oath to fully become a captain of the Gotei 13. Now enter, Sasuki Raiyorin." commanded Yamamoto.

Just then the doors open and in walks Raiyorin wearing her haori, walking towards Yamamoto to take the oath.

" Heh..Well what do you know, Captain Hitsugaya. It seems that your girlfriend's finally a captain like you." teased Kyoraku. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head.

" For the last time...Raiyorin and I are NOT in a romantic relationship whatsoever.." growled Toshiro. " Oh leave little-shiro alone, Shunsui...If he doesn't want to admit there's anything going on between them then let it be, right little-shiro?" said Ukitake. " ...I swear I'm going to kill you people...." threatened Toshiro under his breath.

" Now, Raiyorin shall take the oath. Raiyorin, hold up your zanpakutou and repeat after me...I, Sasuki Raiyorin, former third seat of squad 9..." said Yamamoto.

" I, Sasuki Raiyorin, former third seat of squad 9..." repeated Raiyorin.

"....Swear to take all responsibilities of a captain.."

" ...Swear to take all responsibilities of a captain.."

" ...And to protect my squad members and help when in need.."

"...And to protect my squad members and help when in need.."

" ..Even if it means giving my own life..."

" ...Even if it means giving my own life..."

" And shall be faithful to all members of the Gotei 13.."

" And shall be faithful to all members of the Gotei 13."

" Congradulations. You are now the captain of squad 9." said Yamamoto. " Thank you, sir." said Raiyorin, bowing before the head-captain. " You all are dismissed!"

The captains start to leave to go back to their squads. Some stop to congradulate Raiyorin before they go.

" Congradulations on becoming the new captain, Raiyorin." said Ukitake. " Thank you, Captain Ukitake." said Raiyorin with a smile.

Just then Toshiro comes over and hugs Raiyorin from behind.

" Congrats...You've finally become a captain, ..Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin turns to face him with a smile. " Thank you, Captain. I'm so glad to-...Wait..is that my new name?" asked Raiyorin, suprised a bit. " You heard me call you something other than ' Little Raiyorin' didnt you?" " Oh..It just suprises me a bit to hear you call me something other than little...My new name's great! Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya!" said Raiyorin hugging her friend. " Y-You're welcome.." said Toshiro, hugging his friend back.

" Oh well what do you know? It looks like little Captain Hitsugaya's publicly showing his love and affection for his girlfriend!" said Kyoraku. Another vein pops in Toshiro's head as he lets go of Raiyorin. " For the last time! Raiyorin and I are just friends and nothing more!" Toshiro practically yelled. " I see...Then...I'm sure she wouldn't mind being MY girlfriend then, huh? I seem to have a liking for younger girls." said Kyoraku, wrapping an arm around Raiyorin's shoulder. " Eh, what do you say, Captain Raiyorin?"

" I..uh.." said Raiyorin with wide eyes. Toshiro stares at Kyoraku with a really mad expression on his face. "Now now, Shunsui. You're clearly upsetting little-shiro. Now leave Captain Raiyorin alone and lets go." said Ukitake. " Alright, fine. I was just playing around." said Kyoraku leaving with Ukitake.

" Er..that was..really...weird...Are you ok, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Raiyorin. " -sigh- Yeah. I'm ok..." said Toshiro calming down a bit. " Ok. That's good. Would you like me to walk you back to your squad, Captain Hitsugaya?" " Sure. That'd be great. And by the way...You can call me by my first name." said Toshiro, smiling a bit. " ...R-Really? But you never let anyone call you anything but by your title.." " Well..I'm only allowing you, ok? Now..Instead of calling me ' Captain Hitsugaya' ..just call me Toshiro.." " I don't know if I can...It'd feel very weird..." " It's easy. Just do it for me, please? " " Ok then,..Toshiro.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Alright then, Lady Raiyorin. Shall we walk to squad 10 now?" " I think we shall." The two then leave to go to squad 10.

Later at squad 10, Rangiku is, once again, asleep on the couch. The two captain's then enter the office.

" -sigh- I just knew she'd be asleep.." said Toshiro. "Is she always asleep when you come into the office?" asked Raiyorin. " Suprisingly yes. Even if I leave my office for only 30 seconds and then come back, she'd be fast asleep on the couch...Even if she didn't look the least bit tired before I left." " Wow..That's amazing. I wonder what it'd be like if Rangiku was my lieutenant.." " Wanna trade? I'll take Shuuhei you take Rangiku." " No no. I'm fine with Shuuhei, thank you....Hmm..How are we going to wake Rangiku up now?"

" Watch this...Rangiku, your sake's on fire!" said Toshiro, trying to wake Rangiku up. Suprisingly that trick doesn't work this time.

" Wow..I can't believe it didn't work this time." said Toshiro, suprised.

" Hmm...Let me try...Oh, Rangiku...Captain Hitsugaya and I are dating.." said Raiyorin, trying her method to wake Rangiku up. " Oh, yeah..Like she'll fall for.." started Toshiro, before Rangiku's eye's shot open.

" What?! Really!? I just knew you two would get together!!" cheered Rangiku. " Then again I could be wrong..." said Toshiro.

" Hee hee...Oh, Rangiku, I was just joking. Captain Hitsugaya and I are still friends and that's it." said Raiyorin, laughing a bit.

" Oh! I bet Captain tought you to be mean since you're a captain now!" said Rangiku with a pout. " Rangiku, did you finish your paperwork?" asked Toshiro. " Err....Oh! Captain Raiyorin, you look so cute in your haori!" said Rangiku, trying to change the subject. " Really? Thank you, Rangiku. I think it's really soft and confortable." said Raiyorin.

" Rangiku,..you never answered my question...Did you finish your paperwork?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, Captain, the paperwork is all gone!" said Rangiku. " Hopefully that means you finished it.." said Toshiro,eyeing Rangiku. " Lady Raiyorin, first rule in being a captain,...make sure your lieutenant does all of their paperwork...second rule, threaten to keep them from the bar if they don't." instructed Toshiro. " Hey! Captain, don't teach her to be mean like you!" said Rangiku. " Oh be quiet..If Shuuhei's like you, she'll need those tips." said Toshiro.

" Hehe...I guess I'll be heading back to my squad now." said Raiyorin. " Aww! Can't you stay a bit longer?" cried Rangiku. " Rangiku, I'm a bit tired now. I should be getting back." said Raiyorin, yawning a bit. " You can sleep over!" suggested Rangiku. " But where am I going to sleep?" asked Raiyorin, confused. " You can sleep in Captain's room!" said Rangiku. " WHAT?!" asked Toshiro, shocked. " Oh, but where is he going to sleep?" asked Raiyorin, still confused. " In his room! You two can sleep together!" cheered Rangiku, causing the other two shinigami to blush lightly.

" Uh..No thank you. I wouldn't want to burden you two..I'm fine walking back to my own squad. Really.." said Raiyorin. " Ohh come on!! It'll be fun having a little slumber party to celebrate you becoming a captain! Come on! Tell her, Captain!" said Rangiku. " ....I'm not saying anything.." said Toshiro looking away. " Ohh!! Captain, you're mean! -sigh- I guess Captain Raiyorin can go back to her squad tonight...But one day! We're going to have a slumber party here, ok?" asked Rangiku, excitedly. " Uhm..Sure. Why not?" replied Raiyorin with a smile. " Good night, Captain!" said Rangiku hugging Raiyorin tightly. " Eh..G-good night Rangiku.." said Raiyorin, before Rangiku let go of her. " Good night, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin, hugging Toshiro tightly, causing him to blush a bit. " G-Good night, Lady Raiyorin. " said Toshiro as he hugged back before Raiyorin left. " Hehe..Oh, Captain.." said Rangiku. " What?" asked Toshiro. " Are you sure you don't have a crush on Captain Raiyorin?" " ...Rangiku..I don't have any romantic feelings for her whatsoever!" " ...Right...Oh, Captain..I know the way you look at her...Whenever you see her is practically the only time you ever smile..." teased Rangiku. " Oh be quiet...I'm going to bed now. Good night.." said Toshiro leaving the office.

Later at the squad 9 barracks, we see Raiyorin entering her office seeing Shuuhei sitting at his desk waiting for her.

" Captain! You're back." said Shuuhei. " Yes. I just came in the office to see if you were still here, Lieutenant Hisagi." said Raiyorin. " Raiyorin, since you're my captain now.. I rather you call me Shuuhei now." said Shuuhei with a small smile. " Ok then, Shuuhei." said Raiyorin, smiling brightly.

" I'm going to go to bed now, Shuuhei. Good night.." said Raiyorin, about to leave the office before Shuuhei stopped her. " Wait, Captain. I have to show you to your new room." said Shuuhei, leading Raiyorin out of the office.

The two walk down the squad dormitory hallway until they reach a room with two large doors.

" Here we are. The captain's quarters." said Shuuhei, sliding one of the doors to the room open. Inside there is a large white, tatami floored room with a large sized futon. " W-wow...This is my new room?" asked Raiyorin, a bit stunned. " Yes. Your bathroom is behind that door on the opposite side of the room and your room has a view of your own personal gardens." said Shuuhei. Raiyorin is left speechless. "...Captain? Are you ok?" asked Shuuhei a bit worried. " ....This is amazing...All mine...I can't believe this is all mine.." said Raiyorin. " Well you deserve it, Captain. Anyway, I'll let you rest now...Good night, Captain.." said Shuuhei leaving the room. " Good night.." said Raiyorin as she closed her door as her lieutenant left. Raiyorin then quickly changes out of her uniform into her night clothes. Raiyorin then lays on her futon and slowly falls asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Alright! Raiyorin is now a captain. Time for the REAL REAL part of the story.....ok..so..stay tuned for more! Review and no flames!_

_bye Sasuki234_


	9. kiss of light

**_Ok everyone! Time for..the REAL REAL part of this story..Here's chapter 9! Review and no flames! flames will be exterminated! _**

* * *

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, just as the sun is rising, we see our new captain for squad 9, Raiyorin, just waking up from her peaceful sleep.

" Hm..Is it morning already?" said Raiyorin with a yawn. " Well I better start my first day as a captain now." With that, Raiyorin gets up from her futon and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few hours later, we see Shuuhei, who has just woken up, walking down the hallway towards the office with a tired look on his face.

" ...Man...I'm still so tired..Why'd I finally fall asleep at 5 a.m. to have to wake up 3 hours later?" groaned Shuuhei with a yawn as he entered the office. When Shuuhei enters the office, he sees Raiyorin, suprisingly finishing up the last 4 sheets of a large stack of paperwork.

" Good morning, Captain..." Shuuhei said, practically yawning out his sentence. " Good morning, Shuuhei. Get enough sleep last night?" Raiyorin said to her lieutenant with a smile. "...Not really...I had trouble falling asleep so I basically didn't fall asleep until 5 a.m. when the sun came up.." " Really? I happened to just wake up as the sun was rising. Hehe...Actually, for some reason, I always wake up in the morning when the sun is rising even if I happen to fall a sleep not to long before then...Isn't that funny?" Raiyorin said with a giggle. " Heh..Actually it kind of is." said Shuuhei with another yawn.

" Wow..You must be really tired...You should go back to bed.." " No no. I have to do my share of the paperwork." " Actually I did that...I got here a few minutes after I woke up...And I already have a few sheets of paperwork left to do...So you're better of going back to your room to rest.." " A-Are you sure, Captain? I-I mean I could do the last few.." " No no. It's ok. You deserve more rest" " Well..Ok, Captain. If you say so.." said Shuuhei, leaving the office.

_' __Wow...I never thought as a captain, Raiyorin would still be so nice...When something like this happened when Tousen, he would give me a lecture about going to bed at a right time and that __crap...' Thought Shuuhei as he went back to his room._ A few moments later after Raiyorin finishes her last bit of paperwork, she finds nothing else for her to do. " Ah..There. I finished the last of the paperwork...Hm..Now what do I now?.." said Raiyorin a bit bored. " Hm..Maybe I can take a walk outside..It's really a wonderful day outside today.." said Raiyorin as she got up and walked outside.

A few minutes later, we see Raiyorin outside walking past the other divisions until she comes to pass by the 10th division.

" Hmm..I wonder how Toshiro is? I think I'll pay him a little visit." said Raiyorin as she entered the squad 10 barracks. As she walked towards the office, many squad members said hello and waved to her, she waving back and saying hello to them too.

When she gets to the office door, before she knocks, she hears the sounds of people arguing. " Hm? I wonder what's going on.." said Raiyorin as she knocked on the door. Right after she knocked on the door, the arguing seemed to have stopped as it got really quiet. " Who is it?" sang Rangiku. " It's me, Rangiku." said Raiyorin. Then from behind the door, it sounded as if two people were racing towards the door. There then was a loud thump and a groan and snickering. Just then the door opened.

" Hi, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku in a really happy, yet mischeivious tone. "Uhm..Hi Rangiku..Is everything alright? I heard noises from the other side of the door." said Raiyorin. " Oh, me and good ol' Captain here were just talking about you.." said Rangiku looking back at her captain, who seems to be laying on the floor for some reason. " Uhm...Really? What were you guys talking about?" asked Raiyorin a little bit worried. " Oh well come in and we can talk about that.." said Rangiku, pulling the young captain inside.

" Oh, Captain, get off the floor! We have company!" Rangiku playfully scolded, earning her a growl from Toshiro as he got up. " So..Uhm..What was it about me that you two were talking about?" asked Raiyorin. " Well you see, Captain. This morning when I came into the office, I heard someone moaning. And I was looking around to see who it was..And then I saw my captain asleep on the couch and I saw that he was moaning.. And you won't believe what I heard him moaning!" said Rangiku, giggling a bit. " Wh-what?" asked Raiyorin, feeling a bit uncofortable. " He was moaning yo-.." said Rangiku before she was frozen.

" ....Rangiku..." hissed Toshiro. Raiyorin stares at the frozen Rangiku then at Toshiro. " Uhh...Toshiro,...What's going on?"asked Raiyorin a bit confused." I-It's nothing important..Just one of Rangiku's lies...She's apparently still trying to fix us up..." said Toshiro, looking away a bit, trying to hold back a blush that was coming on. " O-oh..Right.." said Rayorin, looking away a bit also, trying to hide her blush. " Th-That's not possible right? I mean..we're just friends that all.." said Raiyorin. " Ye-Yeah...Not like we could become anything more than friends, right?" " Erm...Y-Yeah...Uhm..Shouldn't you un-freeze Rangiku now?"

" Oh..Yeah.." Toshiro then closes his eyes and un-freezes his lieutenant.

"GAH! Captain! Haven't I told you not to do that?!" asked Rangiku as she shivered. " Oh shut up..You deserved it! Now do the paperwork!" said Toshiro. " But, Capta-..Hmm..You know what, Captain? How about I finish the paperwork and you can take Captain Raiyorin out on a date? "said Rangiku, a plan forming in her head. " No way! Neither of us are intere-.." started Toshiro. " Actually I think it'd be very nice. It has been a long time since we've spent some time alone together, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin. " Erm..Well...Ok..." said Toshiro. " Oh,Captain! You have to ask her out! That's the only way she'll really agree to it!" said Rangiku.

" Rangiku, do you live to humiliate and upset me?" asked Toshiro. " Just do it!" said Rangiku. " Ugh..Ok..Lady Raiyorin,..will you go...out with me?" asked Toshiro, feeling a bit embarassed. " Why, yes, Toshiro. I'll go out with you.." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " Perfect! I've already set up the picnic basket for you two in the garden!" cheered Rangiku. " Wait, you planned this?!" asked Toshiro, a bit upset. " Well...You could say that..I set up a picnic out there everyday incase I'd be able to finally convince you to take Raiyorin out on a date!" said Rangiku, feeling a bit proud of herself. " So that's why I've been seeing a picnic box in the garden every day?" asked Toshiro, flatly. " Yes! Now go go go!" said Rangiku pushing the two shinigami out of the office. "...I swear I hate that woman..." said Toshiro under his breath.

A few moments later in the garden, we see the two captain's sitting in front of the picnic. Raiyorin is enjoying the cool breeze while Toshiro is busy looking in the picnic basket looking at whatever Rangiku put in there.

" Ahh..Isn't this relaxing, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin, smiling as she enjoyed the scenery. "Onigiri....Natto...." mumbled Toshiro as he searched the basket. " Toshiro? Are you paying attention?" asked Raiyorin. " Aha! I found it!" Raiyorin then stares at her friend weirdly. " I found the sake Rangiku put in here!" said Toshiro as he took it out. " ....Toshiro...Can I ask why she put sake in the basket?" "..Simple..We drink it..we get drunk...I take you back inside and then...uhhh...." said Toshiro as a blush started to form on his face. " ..Oh..I see..." said Raiyorin a blush forming on her face as well. " So..what do we do with the Sake?" asked Raiyorin. " Easy..." said Toshiro as he threw it into the far distance.

"....You sure have great ideas, Toshiro." said Raiyorin, giggling. " So shall we eat whatever else Rangiku put in here for us?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro nodded his head in agreement as he took out a little box filled with onigiri. ( for those of you who don't know what onigiri is, is a triangular rice ball with that seaweed wrap thing at the bottom.)

The two captains begin to eat each onigiri that was in the little box. They continued to eat until there was one onigiri left. The two captains, looking ahead of them, not realizing there was only one onigiri left, both reached for it, but their hands landed on the other's as if they were both holding hands. The two then look down and see this and they both quickly pull back their hands with a blush beginning to form on their faces.

"Erm...There's only one left..." said Toshiro, looking away from his friend. " Y-Yeah..Uhm..You can have it..." said Raiyorin, doing the same as her friend. " N-No! You take it." " No no...It's...It's ok. You can have it. I'm..not really that hungry anymore." " Are..Are you sure?" " Ye-Yeah...I don't think I should eat a lot of them. Go ahead." said Raiyorin, giving her friend a warm smile. " O-ok.." said Toshiro as he picked up the rice ball. Toshiro then stared at the onigiri as he thought for a moment, then smirked as he came up with an idea.

" Hey, Lady Raiyorin...." called Toshiro. As soon as Raiyorin opened her mouth to reply, Toshiro shoved the onigiri into her mouth. Raiyorin's eyes were widened at Toshiro's sudden actions, but returned to normal as she swallowed the onigiri that was forced into her mouth.

" T-Toshiro! What was that for?!" cried Raiyorin. Toshiro just chuckles a bit as he gets up and runs away only to have Raiyorin get up and run after him also. After an hour of running away, Toshiro stops to turn towards Raiyorin, who was 4 yards away from him who was running towards him.

" Face it, Lady Raiyorin! I you can never catch me! You never could and you never wi-.." said Toshiro, before Raiyorin had shunpoed and tackled him. The two fall to the ground, Toshiro's back against the ground with Raiyorin practically laying on him. " Hehe...What were you saying now, Toshiro?" Raiyorin asked with a giggle. " Heh...Look's like after our many games of tag, you've finally caught me haven't you?" Toshiro replied with a smirk. " Mhm. Looks like I finally have.."

Just then the two realize that their face's are very close to each other's and their lips are 1cm apart from touching. The two then stare each other for a bit, before speaking. " Uhm..I think we should get up now.." said Toshiro. " Ye-yeah..That sounds gre-.." started Raiyorin before she felt someone step on her head, causing the little gap between her and Toshiro's lips to close.

"...So you see Shuuhei, this is why we should-...Hm? What's that sound?" said Rangiku, hearing some sort of noise coming from somewhere. " Uh..Rangiku,...I think you're stepping on my captain's head..." said Shuuhei, looking down at Rangiku's foot standing in Raiyorin's hair. " Hm? Oh my god! I'm so sorry Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku jumping back.

Just then Rangiku gets a good look at the scene below her causing a smile to form on her face. " Well, well, well...Look's like these two have decided to make a move on each other...Oh, Captain! I'm so proud of you!" squealed Rangiku. Just then the two shinigami pull apart from each other, both faces completely red.

" RANGIKU! It's your fault this happened!! If you looked where you were walking this wouldn't have happened!" yelled a very pissed off Toshiro. " Oh, Captain, stop trying to cover it up..." laughed Rangiku. " Uh..Captain Raiyorin....Is there-.." started Shuuhei. " NO! It's not like that between me and Captain Hitsugaya! Rangiku stepped on my head and caused it to happen! Honest!" cried Raiyorin. " Oh right, Captain Raiyorin! I just knew you and Captain were going to do something kinky when nobody's looking! I just knew it! You two are just afraid of admiting I'm right! Aren't I? Aren't I?!" said Rangiku as she continued to taunt the two.

Raiyorin doesn't answer, only tilting her head down. " Rangiku...." Toshiro growled before he heard sniffling. Shuuhei turns his head toward's his captain. Just then Shuuhei sees a few tears run down Raiyorin's cheeks. After seeing the tears, Shuuhei instantly pulls Raiyorin towards him and buries her face into his chest to hide her crying face. " Rangiku! Leave my captain alone! You're upseting her!" said Shuuhei, scolding Rangiku as he's comforting his captain. " ..L-Lady Raiyorin..Are you ok?" asked Toshiro worriedly as he walked over to Raiyorin, who's still in Shuuhei's embrace. Toshiro's eyes widen as he hears the sounds of crying coming from his friend. " Toshiro and Raiyorin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-..." sang Rangiku. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head as he becomes really, really,REALLY upset.

" **RANGIKU!!!!** WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND LADY RAIYORIN ALONE!!! IF WE SAY WE'RE NOT DATING OR IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO ANY OFTHAT, JUST UNDERSTAND THAT AND LEAVE US ALONE!!! WHAT PARTOF THAT CAN'T YOU GET THROUGH YOUR DAMN HARD, SAKE-FILLED SKULL?!" Toshiro yelled at the top of his lungseven so that people in the real world could hear him.

" Jeez...Relax,Captain. You know I was just kidding around...." said Rangiku a little shocked learning her captain could yell so loud." RELAX?! HOW CAN I RELAX WITH YOU BOTHERING US WITH THE SAME SHIT EVERYDAY?!" Toshiro yelled again. " But, Captain, I-.." started Rangiku. " You know what, Rangiku? Just..goaway...I don't want to see you for the rest of the day...You are clearly upseting me...GO!" Toshiro said loudly. Rangiku tries to speak, but doesn't out of fear of her captain yelling at her again and just leaves hanging her head in shame. Toshiro thensighs and turns to Raiyorin, who is still crying in Shuuhei's embrace.

"...Captain Hitsugaya, I.." started Shuuheibefore Toshiro interupted. " It's ok...May I have her now?" asked Toshiro calmly. Shuuhei nods and gives his crying captain to Toshiro, who embraces her in the same manner Shuuhei did, but doesn't bury her head in his chest so he could look at her face. "It's ok now, Lady Raiyorin....No more crying.." Toshiro said, comforting his friend, rubbing her back soothingly. Raiyorin tries to stop but somehow can't still due to embarassment,causing Toshiro to hold her tighter.

" It's ok now...Rangiku's gone and she's not going to bother you...Please stop crying now.." said Toshiro, feeling as if he was about to tear up if Raiyorin didn't stop. Raiyorin's tears start coming out less and less until she finally ceases her crying. " T-Toshiro...I'm-I'm sorry for crying...I-I couldn't help but feel so embarassed bwhat Rangiku was saying.." said Raiyorin sadly. " It's ok..I understand...She doesn't want to understand that our relationship isn't a romantic one..." said Toshiro, burying a side of his face into his friend's hair. " B-But what about what happened when we-.." started Raiyorin. " Don't worry about it...We both know it was just an accident..." Toshiro said starting to playfully chew on her hair.

" H-Hey! Toshiro! My hair's not food!" Raiyorin said giggling. " Really? It tastes like watermelon to me.."said Toshiro with a playful smirk. " Well it's still not food! Now let go!" said Raiyorin, playfully pushing him away. " Heh...There's that smile of yours I love to see..." said Toshiro, placing a hand on her cheek. " Oh, Toshiro.." she said giggling. " How about I walk you and Shuuhei back to squad 9?" offered Toshiro. " That'd be nice.." said Raiyorin.

Later when the three shinigami get to the squad 9 barracks, Shuuhei decides to go in and leave the two captain's alone for a while.

" I'll be going in now, Captain." said Shuuhei, entering the barracks. " Ok, Shuuhei. I'll be in there in a minute." said Raiyorin. " Thank you for comforting me, Toshiro. That really made me smile." said Raiyorin, smiling brightly at her friend. " It's ok, Raiyorin. I just do it because I hate to see you sad." said Toshiro, smiling a little, feeling as if a little blush was about to form. " You know, Toshiro..I can't help but feel I owe you something for this...Ah! I know!" " No, it's ok, Lady Raiyorin. You don't have t-.." started Toshiro before he was silenced by Raiyorin's lips on his. Raiyorin pulls away, leavingToshiro suprised and a little grateful. " L-L-Lady Raiyorin...I...uh..." Toshiro said, his cheeks turning crimson. " Hehe...That was only for being such a great friend like you always are, Toshiro." said Raiyorin, with a little wink. " O-o-oh..Well..Thank you..It was..erm..great.." said Toshiro, his face completely red. " Hehe...Well I'll see you later, ok, Toshiro?" said Raiyorin. " S-Sure...Later." said Toshiro as he watched his friend go into her squad. Toshiro then walks back to his squad, his fingertips touching his lips.

* * *

Aww..Well that had a sweet ending. Anyway..stick around for the next chapter!

bye Sasuki234


	10. The falling in love of Ice

**Alright readers! Time for chapter....10! Review and no flames!**

* * *

_At squad 10, we see Toshiro working hard on his paperwork while his lieutenant is off somewhere probably doing something stupid. _

_" Ugh...Why am I doing so much paperwork? And where the hell is Rangiku?" said Toshiro with a groan as he worked on his large stack of paperwork. Just then the door slides open. Toshiro, his eyes glued to his paperwork, hears the door open, but doesn't see the person that entered. _

_"..Finally, Rangiku. You're here. Now help me with this-.." started Toshiro, as he looked up, but instead of Rangiku he saw Raiyorin standing in front of his desk. _

_" Oh..Lady Raiyorin...I thought you were Rangiku..My bad..." said Toshiro, starting to work on his paperwork again. " Hehe...Oh, Toshiro..You look so cute doing paperwork.." Raiyorin said giggling as she walked around his desk and stood beside him. " R-Really? Well...Thank you..." said Toshiro smiling a little, a blush appearing on his face. " ..And so handsome..." said Raiyorin as she started to massage his shoulders. " E-eh? Th-Thanks..." Toshiro said, blushing even more. " And you know Toshiro....I've always secretly loved you..." said Raiyorin leaning in, her face barely an inch away from his. " L-Lady Raiyorin...I-I never knew you felt this way.." " Well..you know I didn't want to say this in front of Rangiku, because..you know how she gets..." " Ye-Yeah..I know..and actually..I've..secretly..loved-." started Toshiro before his eyes shot open. _

* * *

Toshiro then woke up from his dream, his eyes widened as he sat up in his futon.

" ....Dammit...Why do I keep having these dreams? Ever since that kiss Lady Raiyorin gave me....I've been having these strange dreams..." Toshiro groaned as he ran his fingers through his white hair. "...Ugh..I better get going..That paperwork isn't gonna do itself....And Rangiku's surely not going to touch it either." said Toshiro as he got up and got ready.

Meanwhile we see Raiyorin sitting at her desk, staring out of the window.

" Hm...I wonder what Toshiro's up to right now...He's likely doing paperwork while Rangiku's off somewhere." said Raiyorin to herself with a giggle at the last part. "...He hasn't been the same lately. He's been acting kind of strangely around me...Oh no..I wonder if that kiss I gave him a while back kind of made him uncomfortable around me...Oh gosh...I should go over and talk to him.." With that, Raiyorin leaves her office and heads towards squad 10.

At squad 10, we see Rangiku sleeping on the couch, as usual. Just then Toshiro enters the office and sees his lieutenant asleep, yet he is obviously not suprised to see this.

" -sigh- Why bother trying to wake her up...She's gonna end up sleeping on the couch again.." said Toshiro as he walked over to his desk to work on his paperwork. Just then there's a knock at the door. Toshiro recognizes the reiatsu of the person behind the door and becomes nervous. " U-Uh..C-come in, Lady Raiyorin.." said Toshiro as he dropped his pen.

Raiyorin then enters the office. " Uhm..Good morning, Toshiro...Are..Are you feeling ok today?" asked Raiyorin, a little nervous herself. " Ye-Yeah..Every thing's fine...Wh-Why do you ask?" " Well..Because ever since that...thing 2 weeks ago...you've been acting a little weird around me lately..."

" O-oh..Sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything...And something's been on my mind lately...I've been wondering if I like you as more th-.." started Toshiro before Rangiku's loud snoring drowned out the rest of his speech.

" ...What? I couldn't hear you.." said Raiyorin.

" I said..I've been wondering if I like yo-.." started Toshiro again before Rangiku snored once more.

"...Ugh...I said I've be-.." started Toshiro once more before Rangiku snored. " God..RANGIKU!! WAKE UP!!" yelled Toshiro. Rangiku then wakes up. " Ehh! What, Captain? I was dreaming that I was the queen of sake..." whined Rangiku. " More like the queen of drunks if you ask me..." muttered Toshiro. " Will you do your paperwork already?" asked Toshiro. " But, Captain, I'm still tired.." whined Rangiku. " Then go sleep somewhere else. Me and Lady Raiyorin are trying to talk here without your snoring." complained Toshiro. " Ok ok..I'll go sleep in my room.." said Rangiku getting up and leaving.

" So what were you saying now, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " Ugh..Nevermind...I just need to take a walk.." said Toshiro, getting up. " Oh..Is it alright if I come with you?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure.."

Later the two captains are taking a walk together through the streets of the Seireitei.

" Ahh...I love how the Seireitei streets are always kept so clean and nice. Don't you think so too, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin smiling at her friend. " Yeah..It's so beautiful." said Toshiro.

_'..Beautiful like her...Wait..Argh! We're just friends!...' thought Toshiro. _

" TOSHIRO, STOP!" cried Raiyorin causing Toshiro stop walking. " Wh-What?" asked Toshiro a little suprised. " You almost stepped on this poor kitten...( Are there cats in Soul Soceity?) And it looks hurt.." said Raiyorin, picking up the kitten.

_'She's so gentle...God...Why am I thinking about her like this?...I don't like her that way...Or...do I?' thought Toshiro._

" ..Toshiro, I think we should take it to squad 4. Maybe Captain Unohana can take care of it." said Raiyorin as she started for the 4th division. " Ye-Yeah.." said Toshiro as he followed. _' She's so caring too...' Thought Toshiro. _

Later when the two captains get to squad 4, they run up to Unohana.

" Captain Unohana!" Raiyorin called out to the woman. " Hm? Oh! Captain Raiyorin and Captain Hitsugaya. How are you two today?" asked Unohana. " We're fine..But this little kitten isn't...We found him on the street earlier and he looks hurt. Can you help him, Captain Unohana?" asked Raiyorin, showing Unohana the kitten. "Hmm...I don't normally check up animals, but that doesn't mean I can't give him a check up. I'll have a look at him. Please wait here while I take a look at him." said Unohana, taking the kitten and going into a room to perform the check up.

" Ohh..I hope it's going to be ok." Raiyorin said, very worried about the kitten.

_' She always worries about others...God...Why am I feeling this way?....Maybe...Maybe I do like her...Ugh...I'm not sure..' Thought Toshiro, putting his hand on his head, a little headache forming. _

" Toshiro? Are you ok?" asked Raiyorin, worried a bit. " Hm? Oh..I'm ok.." said Toshiro, looking away a bit. " Oh...Toshiro..You know if there's something on your mind...I'm here if you want to talk.." "...Yeah...Raiyorin...What do you think about...us? What do you think of our friendship?" " I think we have a wonderful friendship. It's very wonderful that I wouldn't want it any other way." " ...Re-Really? You wouldn't want anything at all about it to change?" " Of course not....Is that what you were worried about? That because of that kiss our friendship was going to change?" " Ye-Yeah..Kinda...I just thought..." " It's ok, Toshiro. Our friendship's not going to change anytime soon....It's not going change for the worse because our friendship is so great it can't possibly go bad..So don't worry.." Raiyorin said, smiling brightly at her friend. " Yeah....I guess you're right.." said Toshiro, looking down a bit with a smile and a little blush forming. Just then Captain Unohana comes back outside with the kitten.

" Here you go, Captain Raiyorin. This little guy just had a little sprain in his ankle. I bandaged it up, but he should be walking again in a days time." said Unohana, giving back the kitten to Raiyorin. " Thank you, Captain Unohana." said Raiyorin taking back the kitten with a smile. The two captain's then leave the 4th division and go back into the streets.

Later as the two are once again walking along the streets, Toshiro stares at Raiyorin as she's walking while holding the kitten in her arms.

_' Hm...It suprises me how Raiyorin can be so gentle and caring towards others...and...and so beautiful...I can't believe I'm thinking this but..I think I'm in lo-.' Thought Toshiro before he tripped over something in the street._

" God...I have to learn not be so deep in thought while I'm walking..." groaned Toshiro. " Toshiro! Are you ok?" asked Raiyorin as she knelt beside him. " Ye-Yeah. I'm ok" Raiyorin then offers him her hand. " Here. Let me help you up..." said Raiyorin with a smile. "....Thanks.." said Toshiro with a smile of his own as he grabbed his friend's hand and slowly got back on his feet.

A few minutes later as they are still walking in the street, the two see an elderly woman looking around for something.

" Kitty!...Kitty!..Oh...Where are you Kitty?" called the woman. " Excuse me, miss. Is this by any chance your kitten?" asked Raiyorin as she went over to the woman. " Oh! You found my Kitty! Thank you so much for bringing back Kitty, shinigami." said the woman taking back the kitten and thanking Raiyorin. " Oh? What's this bandage on his leg?" asked the woman. " I found him hurt on the street and I took him to get checked up and the person that gave him the check up said he had a sprained ankle and bandaged his leg up. Don't worry, he'll be fine within a day." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh thank you so much. I am in your debt." said the woman. " No no. It's ok. I'm a shinigami, I have to help those in need. Even if they're animals." said Raiyorin. " Oh thank you, once again." said the woman petting Raiyorin on the head.

_' Hmm....Raiyorin's really a wonderful girl....I think I really do love her...a lot.' Thought Toshiro with a smile._

" Oh, Toshiro...I have to go back to my squad and make sure everything's in order." said Raiyorin returning to her friend. " Really? Right now? " asked Toshiro a little disappointed. " Yeah. And besides, it's getting kinda late. I think we should head back to our squads now." said Raiyorin. " Oh..Ok. Well..I'll see you later then." said Toshiro. " Bye, Toshiro." said Raiyorin embracing her friend into a tight hug before leaving.

Later in squad 10, we see Rangiku sitting, not sleeping for once, in the couch. As she's sitting she's drinking down a bottle of sake she hid from her captain.

" Ahh..This is some good sake. If captain found out I was drinking in the office, he'd kill me." said Rangiku as she continued to drink, not noticing her captain had just entered the room.

" Rangiku.." called Toshiro staring at his lieutenant. " Ah! C-Captain!..I..uh..I can explain why the paperwork's not do-.." said Rangiku before Toshiro interrupted. " It's ok...We could always do it later.." said Toshiro as he sat at his desk and stared out the window. " Oh...Ok then." said Rangiku.

_' Wow..I wonder what's up with Captain..He never lets me go without a lecture or something if the paperwork isn't done. Something must be on his mind or something.' Thought Rangiku._

" Rangiku,....Can I ask you something?" asked Toshiro, still looking out the window. " Sure, Captain. What is it?" asked Rangiku. " How do you know...when you're in love?" asked Toshiro turning to face his lieutenant with a determined look. " We-well...First you gotta be sure you know this person and uhm..you've known them for a while and have gotten to know them over that time at least...Second, you have to know how this person makes you feel when you're around them, like if they make you really happy and such. And...Third...Hm...they should have something about them that you really really like. Like if they're kind, smart, beautiful, funny, all that good stuff..." explained Rangiku.

" Oh...I see." said Toshiro. " Why do you ask, Captain?" asked Rangiku a little confused. " Well...because..I think I'm in love." said Toshiro. " Aww! My Captain's in lo-...Er...I mean. Really, Captain? With who?" asked Rangiku. " I think I might have fallen for Lady Raiyorin.." said Toshiro, feeling a blush coming on.

" Really? Why do you think you've fallen in love with her?" asked Rangiku._ ' I knew it. I knew it. La la la, I knew it!' sang Rangiku in her head. _

" Well...First of all I love how she's so kind and sweet to others. And I absolutely love how she always thinks of others before she thinks of herself and how she's so hardworking. And I really admire her beauty." said Toshiro. " Ohh...Aw..Captain...You're in love...My little Captain's in love. How cute.." teased Rangiku a bit. " Heh..I guess you're right for once.." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Well, Captain. Why don't you go and tell her how you feel?" asked Rangiku. " ...It's not that easy...She said that she wouldn't want our friendship to change...And if I tell her how I feel...then..that might make it a little weird between me if she doesn't feel the same." said Toshiro. " Ohh..I see...Well don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to tell her one day." said Rangiku with a soft smile. " Yeah...I guess so." said Toshiro staring out the window once more. _'_

_ Maybe..one day..I can finally tell her.' thought Toshiro with a smile. _

* * *

Ok well that was chapter 10! Remember. Review. and no flames! Shall update soon.

bye Sasuki234.


	11. Raiyorin's lies

**Alright readers, time for our next chapter! Here's chapter 11! Review and no flames! **

* * *

Today on this fine day in Soul Society, we see Rangiku walking along the streets of the Seireitei, heading towards the 9th division.

" Man. Captain didn't have to be so mad at me for going to the bar instead of finishing my paperwork. I mean,...who here in Gotel 13 does paperwork anyway? Not even Head-Captain does paperwork! Speaking of which, why do we even have paperwork in the first place? I bet it's some test to see who'd be stupid enough to actually do it. If so, then my captain must be really stupid." said Rangiku as she continued her journey to squad 9.

Meanwhile in squad 9, we see Shuuhei hard at work on his paperwork while Raiyorin's watching him while sipping her tea. " Hm...Shuuhei, are you sure you don't want me to help you with that paperwork? It looks like a pretty big stack." said Raiyorin, pouting a bit. " No no, Captain! You've been doing a lot of the paperwork lately! I must do my share as your lieutenant. And besides, if you keep doing all the paperwork,...then I might end up like Rangiku...." said Shuuhei, shivering a bit at the last statement.

Just then there's a knock at the door. " Who is it?" asked Raiyorin. " It's me! It's Rangiku!" sang Rangiku from behind the door. " Heh...Speak of the devil..." said Raiyorin to Shuuhei.

" Come in, Rangiku." said Raiyorin allowing Rangiku in. Rangiku opens the door and instantly plops herself onto the couch.

" Good morning, Captain! Shuuhei! What's up?" asked Rangiku. " I'm doing paperwork...Shouldn't you be doing the same at your division?" asked Shuuhei.

" Eh...Captain's really upset with me now. He yelled at me 'cause I went out for some fresh air before I finished my paperwork!" Rangiku said with a pout. " Really? That's not nice of him. Just how long were you outside?" asked Raiyorin. " Just for a minute.....10.....til midnight." said Rangiku. " Midnight? How long does it take you to get fresh air?" asked Shuuhei. "Well...I took a little walk too..." said Rangiku. "....Let me guess....You went out and took a little walk to the bar right?" asked Raiyorin. " ..Yeah pretty much." said Rangiku with a little small and sweating a bit.

" Well I can't blame Toshiro for getting upset...You know he doesn't like you at the bar all the time. He wants you to do your paperowork too instead of him all the time." said Raiyorin. " I know. I know. But really? Who here actually does paperwork?!" asked Rangiku. The squad 9 captain and lieutenant raise their hands. "...Oh great. You two are actually stu-." started Rangiku before there was a knock at the door.

" Who is it?" asked Raiyorin. " It's me, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro from behind the door.

" Crap!" Rangiku whispered to herself before she hid behind Raiyorin's desk in the little space in the desk. " Rangiku, what are you.." whispered Raiyorin before Rangiku pulled on her clothes so that Raiyorin would look as if half her body's laying on the desk. " Shh! Just hide me from Captain! He'll kill me if he finds me." said Rangiku.

" Ugh... Come in, Toshiro." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then enters the office. " Good morning, Shuuhei. Good morning, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro as he made his way over to Raiyorin's desk, taking his zanpakutou off of his shoulder and placing it next to her desk.

" ...What are you doing?" asked Toshiro noticing Raiyorin's current position. " O-Oh nothing..nothing..Just kind of tired so...Uhh..I'm just resting a bit. Heh..." lied Raiyorin. " Really? You're never tired around this time." said Toshrio, starting to get a little suspicious. " We-Well..I was up all night doing....uh...paperwork! Yeah, paperwork!" lied Raiyorin once more. " ..But your squad always finishes their paperwork by no later than the evening the latest...." said Toshiro, getting really suspicious now. " ...Hey, Toshiro, how about the two of us take a walk? How about that?" asked Raiyorin, getting really nervous now. " But I thought you were tired..." said Toshiro, now really suspicious. " Well...I...I think a walk might wake me up! Heh.." lied Raiyorin. "Ok then..Let's go." said Toshiro grabbing her hand. " W-Wait! I..uh..Have to tell Shuuhei something before I go. But it's private squad 9 business. So wait for me outside and I'll be right there." said Raiyorin. " ..Ok, then." said Toshiro as he left the office.

Once Toshiro leaves the office, Raiyorin finally gets up from her position and stretches a bit. " Ugh...Note to self: Never lay on a desk like that again." said Raiyorin.

Rangiku then gets up from under the desk. " Thanks, Captain. You saved my-.." started Rangiku before Toshiro came back in.

" I forgot my zan-..." said Toshiro before he saw Rangiku. " RANGIKU!! " yelled Toshiro. " C-Captain?" said Rangiku turning around to face him. " I just had a feeling you'd be hiding here..." said Toshiro, eyeing Rangiku. " Well, Captain, I can explain...I was.." said Rangiku. " No! No excuses! I want you to go back and do your paperwork now! I'll be there in a minute to make sure you're doing it." commanded Toshiro. " Ok, Captain.." said Rangiku hanging her head in shame and walking back to squad 10.

" I..uh..I'll make sure she gets there..." said Shuuhei, following Rangiku after he felt the temperature drop a bit.

" ....Well I guess I'll make sure they both get there, now.." said Raiyorin trying to follow after them. " Raiyorin...Stay..." commanded Toshiro. " Yes, sir..." said Raiyorin after her escape plan failed.

" Raiyorin..." started Toshiro. " Listen, Toshiro. I can explain! I didn't know Rangiku was gonna come here...." explained Raiyorin. " Raiyorin..." "...I didn't want to hide her, but she made me and-." " Raiyorin! Enough. Just let me speak." " O-ok..." _' He's gonna yell at me..I just know it. Dammit!' cursed Raiyorin in her head._

" Raiyorin...I'm really upset right now." said Toshiro, with a calm look on his face. " Toshiro, I-." started Raiyorin. " Shh! I'm speaking. I'm not upset that Rangiku hid here. I'm not upset that she didn't do her paperwork. I'm upset because I was lied to. And by the last person I'd expect to lie to me." " T-Toshiro, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to lie...It's just that Rangiku-." " No...I don't want to hear it....I'm too upset to hear excuses right now....I'm also sad...Sad because I'll never know when you're telling me the truth." " Toshiro,...I'm really sorry about all of this.." "...How do I know that's the truth, Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro, leaving the office.

"....Because it is..." said Raiyorin, a tear falling out of her eye, sliding down her cheek.

Over the next few days, Toshiro and Raiyorin haven't spoken one word to each other, mostly because of Raiyorin fearing that Toshiro won't believe a word she tells him.

" Eh...Captain! I'm tired! Can I stop?" whined Rangiku after she was forced to do her paperwork. " No. You're going to do all of it and you're not going to take any breaks until you do." said Toshiro as he sipped his tea. " Ehh..Captain....You're mean!" " Thank you." said Toshiro with a smirk.

" Grr..Hey! I just realized. Captain Raiyorin hasn't been coming here for the past few days like she always has." said Rangiku. " I know...I tried calling her office, but Shuuhei always picks up and tells me she's busy." said Toshiro. " Really? When do you call?" " Usually around noon and before the sun goes down." " ...Really? Because I usually see Raiyorin on her walks everyday around that time." " What?!" " Yeah. Oh look! She's out there right now!" said Rangiku, pointing out the window to find Raiyorin walking past their squad. Toshiro sees this and shunpos out of the office.

" I wonder where he's going...." said Rangiku. Rangiku turns her focus back to the window. She suddenly sees Raiyorin stopping and turning around with a confused look on her face.

" Hmm..I wonder what she's looking at." said Rangiku. Then she sees Raiyorin's eyes widen and Raiyorin about to run. But before Raiyorin can run away, Rangiku sees Toshiro tackling Raiyorin to the ground. " Woah..Captain, if you ever want Raiyorin to be your girlfriend, you can't be so rough." Rangiku then sees Tosiro picking Raiyorin up and throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away. " ..I wonder where he's taking her."

A few minutes later, Rangiku hears kicking and whining from behind the door. " What the hell is that?" wondered Rangiku.

Just then Toshiro comes in with Raiyorin trying to kick him while she's over his shoulder. " Toshiro! Let me go!" whined Raiyorin.

Just then Toshiro throws Raiyorin onto the couch and uses kido to restrain her. " H-Hey! Undo this!" cried Raiyorin. " Not until we talk." said Toshiro sitting next to her. " We have nothing to tal-.. Oh why should I even bother saying anything...You won't believe me.." said Raiyorin, looking away. " What do you mean I won't believe you?" asked Toshiro. " Well...a few days ago, after that incident where Rangiku was hiding from you and she forced me to lie.." said Raiyorin. " HEY!" cried Rangiku. "...You said that you were going to have trouble trusting me and believing a word I say to you....And that made me worried and mostly sad.." said Raiyorin, tears about to form in her eyes. " Raiyorin...I didn't mean what I said..I was just upset, because...I never heard you lie to me before..." said Toshiro sadly, undoing the kido he placed on his friend. " ...Well..I didn't like doing it either..." said Raiyorin, turning to face her friend. "...Lady Raiyorin...I'm sorry..For hurting you and making you feel sad..." said Toshiro, embracing his friend in a hug. "...It's ok. And I'm sorry too for lying to you.." said Raiyorin, returning the hug. " Let's promise to be truthful to each other now.." said Toshiro, playing with his friend's hair. " Hehe..Ok." giggled Raiyorin as she felt her friend playing with her hair.

" Well now that you two have promised to be truthful to each other...Captain...isn't there something you'd like to tell Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku, smirking. "....By that you mean?" asked Toshiro, eyeing her. " Like..How you feel about her." said Rangiku, trying to get her captain to confess. " ....Ok then...Raiyorin,..I love you..." said Toshiro. " YES!" cheered Rangiku. "....As my best friend." finished Toshiro with a smirk. " WHAT?!" shrieked Rangiku. " I love you as my best friend, Raiyorin. No other friendship can compare to ours." said Toshiro pulling Raiyorin in for a tighter hug while smirking at his lieutenant. " Aw, Toshiro, I love you as my best friend, too." said Raiyorin returning the hug.

* * *

Aww. Well that ending was sweet. Well. Hit that green button and Review! but no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	12. Toshiro's cold

**_Alright everyone! Here's chapter 12! w00t!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10 we see Rangiku walking happily towards the office and enters the office to see her captain doing paperwork.

" Morning, Captain!" sang Rangiku. " Morni- ACHOO!...ugh...." groaned Toshiro after his sneeze. " Captain, what's wrong?" asked Rangiku. " -sniff- I think I'm getting a cold...I've been sneezing all last night." said Toshiro wiping his nose with a tissue. " Oh my god...I don't believe it. You've never gotten a cold as long as I've known you. Should I take you to squad 4?" " No no. I'll be fine. I just need to drink some tea and I'll be good." said Toshiro as he took a sip of his tea.

Just then there's a knock at the door. " Who is it?" asked Rangiku. " It's me, Rangiku." said Raiyorin from the other side. " Come in!" said Rangiku.

Raiyorin then enters the office. " Good morning, Rangiku. Good monrning, Toshiro." said Raiyorin. " Good morning, Lady Ra- ACHOO!" said Toshiro before he sneezed once more. " Bless you, Toshiro. Are you feeling ok?" asked Raiyorin. " Captain's a little sick right now." said Rangiku. " Oh my god, that's not good. " said Raiyorin as she went over to Toshiro's desk.

Raiyorin places a hand on his forehead and feels him burning up. " Damn...Toshiro, for someone as cold as ice as you, you're burning up like crazy." said Raiyorin. " I know. I know." groaned Toshiro. " I think you should go and get some bed rest." said Raiyorin. " But....My paperwork..." said Toshiro. " Relax...Rangiku will do it!" said Raiyorin. " Excuse me?" said Rangiku. " Rangiku, Toshiro's sick. So you need to take care of the paperwork while I take care of him, got it?" asked Raiyorin. " But..But..I wanted to go out tonight." whined Rangiku. " Well, Rangiku, we all need to make sacrifices. And besides, Shuuhei never complains when I want him to do the paperwork." said Raiyorin. " That's because Shuuhei's an ass-kisser." mumbled Rangiku. " What was that?" asked Raiyorin. " I was just wondering if it'd be ok if Shuuhei helped me!" lied Rangiku. " Hm..That's a good idea. Call him and ask him. Right now I have to take Toshiro to his room." said Raiyorin as she dragged her friend out of his chair and took him out of the room.

When the two get to Toshiro's room, Raiyorin lays him on his futon and covers him with his blanket.

" Raiyorin, you know you don't have to take care of me. I don't want to be a burden to you.." said Toshiro. " It's ok, Toshiro. I want to take care of you. Is there anything you need now?" asked Raiyorin with a smile. " Well..I could use some tea.." "Sure thing! I'll be right back!" said Raiyorin leaving the room.

A few minutes later Raiyorin returns with a cup of tea for Toshiro. " Here you go, Toshiro. Nice and hot." said Raiyorin giving him the cup. Toshiro takes the cup and sips the tea, only to spit it out due to it being really hot. " Ah! It's too hot, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro. " Ok ok. I'll fix that." said Raiyorin taking the cup and leaving.

Raiyorin then enters the kitchen and places the cup on the counter as she goes into the fridge and takes out the ice tray. She takes out a few ice cubes and puts them in the cup to cool the tea down. Once the ice cubes have melted, she picks up the cup and brings it back to Toshiro.

When she enters Toshiro's room again, she gives him back the cup. " Here we go now." said Raiyorin giving him the cup. Toshiro takes it, sips the tea, only to spit it out again. " It's too cold..." complained Toshiro. " Aww..I'll fix that.." said Raiyorin reaching for the cup. " No no..I'm not in the mood for tea anymore. I'm kind of hungry now." said Toshiro. " I'll get you something to eat!" said Raiyorin as she left the room.

A few minutes later Raiyorin returns with a bowl of fruit. " Ok now. I brought you some fruit. Here you go." said Raiyorin, handing him an orange. Toshiro takes the orange and stares at it. "...What's wrong? Don't you want it?" asked Raiyorin. " I hate oranges..." said Toshiro. " Ok ok. I also brought you a peach." said Raiyorin, handing him the peach. " ...I'm allergic to peaches..." " Ok ok..Uh..Here's an apple." said Raiyorin, giving him the apple. "That apple's green..." said Toshiro eyeing it a bit. " So what?" asked Raiyorin confused. " I hate green apples." said Toshiro. Raiyorin then groans a bit. " How about a strawberry?" asked Raiyorin. " Ugh...It reminds me of that idiot Ichigo.." said Toshiro. " Well I've got nothing else in this bowl that you'd like..." said Raiyorin. " Hm..Get me some Natto..." said Toshiro. " Uhh..About that...I was going to give that to you to eat instead of fruit but...I saw Rangiku eat the last of it." said Raiyorin. " Grr..That woman eats everything....Ugh..I'm not hungry anymore...I'm just tired now." said Toshiro. " Ok then." said Raiyorin as she laid Toshiro down on his futon and covered him up. " Sweet dreams now Toshiro." said Raiyorin as she kissed his cheek before leaving. A blush forms across Toshiro's cheeks.

A few minutes later, Raiyorin enters the office to see Rangiku and Shuuhei working on paperwork.

" Oh hey, Captain. How's my sick little captain?" asked Rangiku. " He's asleep right now." said Raiyorin as she sat on the couch. " Is he getting on your nerves yet?" asked Rangiku with a smirk. " Rangiku, you know Toshiro doesn't get on my nerves. He could never get on my nerves." said Raiyorin. " Although he did complain about the tea and fruit I brought him." said Raiyorin. " Wow...That doesn't get on your nerves? It'd get on mine." said Shuuhei. " Oh, guys. I know Toshiro doesn't mean to be like that. His cold must must be making him act that way." said Raiyorin. " Yeahh...It's the cold.." said Rangiku sarcastically.

A few days later, Toshiro is still sick as Raiyoriin is still taking care of him.

" Here you go, Toshiro. Here's your dinner." said Raiyorin as she gave him the bowl of soup. Toshiro takes and bowl and eats some of the soup before spitting it out. " Gack! This soup's disgusting! You put too much water in it this time!" said Toshiro. " I'm sorry. I thought you wanted more water.." said Raiyorin. " Well I change my mind! Make it again!" commanded Toshiro. " But..I already re-made it 7 times for you.." " I don't care! Make it again!"

Meanwhile we see Rangiku heading towards Toshiro's room. " Ugh..This stupid paper needs a captain's signature...I know I shouldn't ask, but I need my captain's signature" said Rangiku as she got to the door of his room. Just as she's about to knock she hears the sound of a bowl hitting the wall. " What the hell?" asked Rangiku as she put her ear to the door.

" ...Look, Lady Raiyorin. I don't care if you're the same rank as me. As long as you're in MY division, you're going to follow MY commands. Now I command you to make the soup again! NOW!" commanded Toshiro. " -sigh- Yes, Toshiro." said Raiyorin.

Raiyorin then opens the door and closes it behind her as she left the room. As she's about to walk away from the door, she bumps into Rangiku. " R-Rangiku? What's wro-." started Raiyorin. "...Are you just going to take that from him?" asked Rangiku staring at her friend with a serious look on her face. " What are you talking about?" asked Raiyorin. " I heard Captain say that stuff to you. Are you just going to take that crap with a straight face?" " We-well...Toshiro's sick and the cold's making hi-." " Don't give me that shit. You know he's getting on your nerves." " Yeah..You're right...But..I've never stood up to Toshiro before...I don't know if I can." " Well you're going to. You're a captain like him and you don't need to take shit from him. And besides...you're the older one if I'm not mistaken, he should be respecting his elders! Now I want you to give that little boy a peace of your mind!" " Right! Thanks, Rangiku. You're good with pep talks." said Raiyorin smiling a bit. " I know. It's my specialty." said Rangiku as she went back to the office.

A few minutes later, Rangiku returns to the office to tell Shuuhei of what she's heard.

"...No way...He actually said that to her?" asked Shuuhei suprised. " Yeah. And what's worse is that she took it with a straight face....Seriously..How can she put up with him when he's like that?" asked Rangiku. "...I know why she does." " Really? Why?" asked Rangiku suprised. " ...Ok..Just..Just don't tell her I told you...otherwise she'll act like your captain and actually punish me with a lot of paperwork." said Shuuhei. " I promise. Now what is it?" asked Rangiku. " ...Well you see...."

**_' Flashback'_**

_On this lovely evening in the Seireitei, we see the squad 9 captain and lieutenant on the roof as they watch the sunset. " Ahh..Shuuhei, isn't this sunset beautiful?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...It is...Captain....can I ask you something?" asked Shuuhei. " Sure, Shuuhei. What is it?" " Well..I've been wondering...Captain Hitsugaya...what do you think about him?" " Well I think he's a wonderful person...He's very smart...He's a hard worker...He's very kind to me, even though he shows it in a very weird way....And also I find him very attractive..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Captain..." said Shuuhei. " Actually, Shuuhei, don't tell anyone but,...I'm in love with Captain Hitsugaya...I've always felt this way about him since I met him as a kid in Rukongai." said Raiyorin as the sun went down and the air started to get really cool._

**_' End flashback'_**

" ...Wow..Are you serious? Captain Raiyorin's in love with my captain?" asked Rangiku, shocked a bit. " Yeah..She doesn't lie about her feelings." said Shuuhei. " Woah...You know what this means right?" " What?" " If they get together...THEN NO MORE PAPERWORK FOR US!!" laughed Rangiku. " R-Rangiku..I think you're taking this a bit too far.." said Shuuhei with a sweatdrop.

Later Raiyorin returns to Toshiro's room with the new bowl of soup.

" Finally. Now give me the soup." said Toshiro. Raiyorin nods and spills the soup on Toshiro's head. " AH! Wh-What the hell do yo-." said Toshiro. " No! I've had enough of your complaining, Toshiro. Now listen to me, the only reason I'm taking care of you is because you're my friend and I care about you. Even if it means I have to put up with your crap. Now listen to me, I'M going to take care of you and YOU have to listen to ME! Otherwise you can kiss my ass and take care of yourself, got that, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Raiyorin with a stern look on her face. Toshiro is left speechless knowing that his childhood friend had finally stood up to him. " Wow...You've never stood up to me like that before...." said Toshiro with a smirk. "...I-I can't believe I actually did it too!" said Raiyorin as she started to throw a little party in her head. " Heh...Well..I guess I should apologize for beiing such an idiot...." said Toshiro. " It's ok....It's just who you are." said Raiyorin, hugging her friend. "...Now I'll go and make you that soup again.." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then pulls Raiyorin back and lays her down next to him. " No..You've done enough for me...I'll get Rangiku to do it. You just relax with me.." said Toshiro as he got out his soul phone.

* * *

Another chapter down! hope you enjoyed! Remember, Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	13. switching Ice & Light

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter...13! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this morning in the Seireitei, something suprisingly weird has happened.

We see Raiyorin, or is it..., waking up. " Ahh...It's finally morning.." yawned Raiyorin. Raiyorin then notices something different about her voice. " M-My voice...Since when was it so deep? And this isn't my room. Where am I?" wondered Raiyorin as she scratched her head until she felt it was short and messy like. " What the..My hair! Since when did I cut it?" wondered Raiyorin. Raiyorin then see's a white strand of hair in her face. " Oh my.."

Raiyorin then gets up and runs to the mirror, only to find....She is in the body of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

" OH MY GOD! I-I'm T-Toshiro..B-But how...Oh no...Then that means..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In squad 9 we hear a feminine scream coming from Raiyorin's room. " MOTHER-...WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN LADY RAIYORIN'S BODY?!" yelled Toshiro as he looked at his new body in the mirror. "This...Is...Bad...." hissed Toshiro. Just then he hears Raiyorin's soul phone ring.

" Oh god...Who could that be?" wondered Toshiro as he made made his way over to the phone. When Toshiro picks up the phone, he answers it.

" He-Hello?" answered Toshiro.

" T-Toshiro?" said Raiyorin.

" Lady Raiyorin? Is that you?" asked Toshiro.

" Yeah...You wouldn't by chance...be in my body would you?"

"...I was going to ask you the same exact thing..."

" Oh Damn...What are we going to do?"

" The hell should I know? I have breasts! I'm too shocked to have any ideas right now."

" Well...Let's try and do our morning duties and then head over to squad 4 at noon."

" Sure..Hopefully that works." said Toshiro hanging up.

"-sigh- This isn't going to be easy..." groaned Toshiro. " Hmm.....I'm in Lady Raiyorin's body....Hm..She never said I had to start our morning duties NOW....I think I'm going to have a little fun now..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he laid back onto the futon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 10, in Toshiro's room.

" -sigh-...What am I going to do?...I'm in a boy's body for who knows long....This isn't going to be easy.." groaned Raiyorin. "I guess I can deal with being a guy for at least one day.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later, we see Raiyorin in Toshiro's body enter the squad 10 office, only to find Rangiku sitting on the couch secretly drinking sake.

" Good morning, Rangiku.." said Raiyorin as she walked over to Toshiro's desk. " Ah! G-Good morning, Captain. A-About the paperwork..I-I didn't do it cause..I..uh..I was helping Izuru take care of his sick cat..." lied Rangiku. " Really?...Ok then...I'll do the paperwork then.." said Raiyorin as she started the paperwork. " Re-Really? Captain, are you feeling alright? You dont act this kind..." said Rangiku a little suprised. " Hmm? Oh...Yeah. Right.." _' Wow..Captain would've said something like ' RANGIKU! I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!' I wonder what's up with him.' thought Rangiku._

Meanwhile at squad 9.

We see Toshiro entering the office, only to find Shuuhei laying on the couch.

" God...Wake up, lazy! Time to do your paperwork!" said Toshiro waking up the lieutenant. " C-Captain Raiyorin?" said Shuuhei a little suprised. " What?" asked Toshiro coldly. " Uh...N-Nothing..." said Shuuhei. _' Man..What happened to Captain Raiyorin? She's not like this...' thought Shuuhei._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later it's noon and the two captain's meet up in front of squad 4. The two then go into squad 4 and ask Unohana what's wrong with them.

" ...Hmm..Well..This doesn't usually happen often...I'm not sure what to tell you two. But all I can tell you two to do is wait it out.." said Unohana. The two then sigh and leave the squad.

" ARGH! How the hell are we supposed to wait til this passes over and we return to our separate bodies?!" yelled Toshiro kicking a rock. " ....Well..I have an idea what we could do to try and get back quicker..." said Raiyorin. " Really? What is it?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At squad 12, In Mayuri's labratory.

"...I rather wait it out..." grunted Toshiro. " Hm..I see..You two have switched bodies and you've asked me to help get you two back to normal. Hehe....You've made the right choice of asking me." laughed Mayuri. "...I feel like I'm going to regret ever listening to you, Raiyorin..." groaned Toshiro. "..Do you want us to return to normal or not?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts and looks away. " Well now...I have a special potion that'll instantly return you two as soon as you drink it." said Mayuri. " Ok. We'll try anything. We're desperate!" said Raiyorin. " WE?! Since when am I desperate?" asked Toshiro. "Shush!" said Raiyorin quieting her friend. " Hehe...Good choice.. NEMU! Get two viles of the potion!" said Mayuri. " Yes, Master.." said Nemu as she went and got two viles and brought them back. " Now..drink this and you'll be back to normal." said Mayuri as he gave the two captains the viles.

" Ok..Well..here goes nothing." said Raiyorin as she drank the vile as Toshiro did the same.

The two then closes their eyes for a few seconds. They soon open their eyes and notice they're on different sides than they were before.

" Hm? What am I doing over here?...Ah! My voice! It's feminine again! And my hair! It's long and blue! I'm back in my body!" cheered Raiyorin. " Hm...I guess I'm back to myself as well.." said Toshiro. " Oh thank you, Captain Kurotshuchi!" said Raiyorin hugging the captain. " Uh...Uh...You're...welcome.." said Mayuri a bit confused. " Ok, let's go..This place creeps me out..." said Toshiro dragging Raiyorin out of the lab. " Master, did you tell them about the side effects of the potion?" asked Nemu. " Side effects?..Oh yeah...I forgot...You learn whatever the person who was in your body did while they were in your body a few minutes after you drink the potion.." said Mayuri.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Oh, Toshiro, isn't it great to be in our bodies again?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...I guess it is." said Toshiro. The two continue to walk until something popped into Raiyorin's mind, causing her to blush. " T-Toshiro..." started Raiyorin. " Hm? What is it?" asked Toshiro staring at his friend. " This morning...after we got off the phone....what did you do?..." asked Raiyorin.

* * *

Heh....awkward ending hehe. Well now. Hit that review button and review! and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	14. Taking care of Yuki

**_Alright everyone! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! Review! NO FLAMES!_**

* * *

Today on this lovely day in the Seireitei, we see Toshrio walking through the squad 9 barracks, walking towards Raiyorin's room. Toshiro gets to Raiyorin's room and knocks on the door. There is no answer. He then knocks again. Still no answer. He knocks once more. Still no answer. A vein pops in his head and he slides open the door.

" Lady Raiyorin! Why aren't yo-.." started Toshiro before he didn't see her.

" Lady Raiyorin? Where are you?" asked Toshiro as he entered the room and searched around for her.

He looks around until he finds a lump moving around in Raiyorin's futon. " What the hell is that?" wondered Hitsugaya as he lifted up the sheet on the futon to find....a baby.

" What the...What's a baby doing here? And where's Lady Ra-....Wait...Could this be....Oh no..." said Toshiro as he picked the baby up.

" R-Raiyorin? Is that you?" asked Toshiro. The baby just giggles and smiles at him.

" Oh no! Lady Raiyorin! You've turned into a baby!" shrieked Toshiro. " I've turned into a what..?" said a familiar voice. Toshiro then turns to see Raiyorin coming into the room with a baby bottle in her hand.

" L-Lady Raiyorin! I-I thought you turned into a baby!" said Toshiro relieved a bit. " Oh, Toshiro, I'm much too old to turn into a baby." laughed Raiyorin. " Th-Then who's this?" asked Toshiro holding up the baby. " Oh! That's Shuuhei's niece. He's supposed to take care of her while his sister's in the hospital, but he's been sent on a three day mission, so he asked me to take care of her." said Raiyorin as she took the baby. " Ok, now, Yuki, time to drink your milk." said Raiyorin as she put the bottle in the baby's mouth, the baby starting to drink.

_' Lady Raiyorin looks so motherly...I wonder if that's what it's going to be like that when we have a child..Wait..I don't even know if she feels the same way and I'm already thinking about kids?...God..being in love is complicated.' thought Toshiro. _

The baby takes the bottle out of her mouth and turns towards Toshiro, extending her arms and crying out a bit as if she wanted to go to him.

" Hm? It looks like she wants you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " Uh...Are you sure? She might be stretching." said Toshiro kind of not wanting to hold the baby. " Oh, relax. Just hold her." said Raiyorin as she gave Yuki to Toshiro. As soon as Toshiro holds the baby in his arms, Yuki sighs happily and snuggles into his chest.

" Aw..Look, Toshiro..She likes you.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Yeah..She is pretty cute." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Ok, now, Yuki. Time to come back to me." said Raiyorin as she tried to take back Yuki. As soon as Raiyorin grabs onto her to take her back, Yuki clings onto Toshiro's clothes as if she doesn't want to leave him.

" Hm? Yuki? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " Uh...I think she likes me too much..." said Toshiro. " Anyway...I have a lot of paperwork to do...So can you get this baby off of me?" asked Toshiro. " Ok. Come on, Yuki. Toshiro has to go back to his squad." said Raiyorin as she pulled Yuki off of her friend. Yuki then starts to cry after being separated from Toshiro. " Y-Yuki! D-Don't cry!" said Raiyorin as she rocked Yuki trying to calm her down but Yuki continues to cry. " Ohh..." said Raiyorin as she gave Yuki back to Toshiro. "...Lady Raiyorin..." started Toshiro. " I'm sorry, but she seems to like you a lot..." said Raiyorin. " But I have paperwork..." said Toshiro. " Uhm...I'll go back to your squad and help you! How about that?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure..." said Toshiro.

Later the two get to squad 10 and enter Toshiro's office. Rangiku's there sitting on the couch and notices the two enter. " Hey there, Captains! What's u-.." said Rangiku before she noticed Toshiro holding a baby.

" Captain! Did you and Captain Raiyorin have a baby and not tell me?!" asked Rangiku a little upset. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head. " No. It's not our baby. It's Shuuhei's niece. And besides..you're the last I'd tell if I were to have a baby.." said Toshiro as he sat at his desk and sat Yuki on the floor next to him. Raiyorin then pulls up a chair next to the desk and helps Toshiro with the paperwork.

As the two start the paperwork and Rangiku staring off into space, the shinigami don't notice Yuki crawling towards the closet. Yuki slides open the closet and reveals Rangiku's hidden stash of sake.

" Hm? AH!!" screamed Rangiku as she saw the closet open. " Rangiku, what's wro-....What the hell?!" said Toshiro as he turned towards the closet. " RANGIKU!! What's all this sake doing here?!" yelled Toshiro as he glared at his lieutenant. " C-Captain..I-I...uh...BAD BABY! You know you're not supposed to go into other people's stuff!" said Rangiku scolding the baby to try and get out of trouble. " Rangiku...." growled Toshiro. " Uhh...Yuki, I think it's time for me to change your diaper now.." said Raiyorin as she grabbed Yuki and left the office as she felt the temperature change.

A few minutes later, Raiyorin returns with Yuki and enters the office. When she enters the office she sees Rangiku doing paperwork and whining, while Toshiro is supervising her.

" Captain,...I told you...I was just holding them for Renji! I swear!" lied Rangiku. " Yeah whatever....Just know you're doing double the paperwork from now on and no bar for a month.." said Toshiro. " Well I see everything here's going well.." said Raiyorin with a smile as she sat next to Toshiro, giving Yuki to him. Yuki then snuggles into Toshiro's chest.

" Yeah. Just Captain's really mean!" whined Rangiku. " Oh, Rangiku. You're compliments about me are just so wonderful.." said Toshiro with a smirk. The baby giggles to Toshiro's sarcasim. " Heh..I guess the baby loves sarcasim." said Toshiro. " You see that, Captain Raiyorin? The baby's trying to steal Captain away from you!" teased Rangiku. " Oh, Rangiku! You know me and Toshiro are just friends. And besides...Yuki's too young for him." said Raiyorin. " Well, Raiyorin...I wouldn't mind dating a baby...I like girls younger than me. And besides..You're too old for me.." teased Toshiro with a smirk. " H-Hey! I'm just older by 4 months! That's not long!" said Raiyorin, starting to get a bit jealous. " Ohh, Captain..I think you're making Captain Raiyorin jealous....Teehee.." said Rangiku with a smile. " Oh, Lady Raiyorin knows I'm kidding...Right, Little Raiyorin?" said Toshiro with a smirk. " Hey! I thought you promised you weren't going to call me that anymore!" said Raiyorin. " I never said that...I promised I'd call you something other than 'Little Raiyorin' ....Never said I'd stop calling you that." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Grr! Toshiro, you tricked me!" said Raiyorin, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

A three days later, Shuuhei returns and retrieves Yuki from Raiyorin.

" Thank you so much, Captain, for taking care of my niece." said Shuuhei. " It's ok, Shuuhei. It was fun taking care of a baby." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Yeah...Say thank you, Yuki." said Shuuhei. " T-...T-...Toshiro.." said Yuki. " Oh my god! Her first word!....But why is it Captain Hitsugaya's name?" asked Shuuhei. " I think it's because she's been spending a lot of time with Captain Hitsugaya while you were gone." said Raiyorin with a giggle.

* * *

Alright! That was chapter 14! Hope you enjoyed! Review and No flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	15. Meeting of Ice & Light

**_Ok guys! In this chapter, we're going to go back in time to see what it was like when Toshiro and Raiyorin first met. Yay! Here's chapter 15! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Raiyorin's POV**

It was a normal day in Runkongai, I was running through the streets as the kids were chasing me trying to beat me up as they normally do everyday. Ever since mommy died, the kids have been ganging up on me and beating me. I don't know why, but they seem to enjoy hurting me. Everyday it's always the same: Wake up, maybe eat, walk out on the streets, get chased, get caught, get beat up, find a place to hide and rest. And the cycle repeats the next day. It has been like this for the last 3 years, until that one day....

**Normal POV.**

It was a normal day in the 1st district of Runkongai. We see young Hinamori walking happily as she was heading towards the market upon request, or rather demand, of Toshiro and his desire for ricecrackers.

" Ahh..What another beautiful day! I hope I get the ricecrackers for Toshiro. I just know how much he loves those things." said Hinamori as she continued her journey.

She continues to walk towards the market until she spots a little figure laying in the middle of the road.

" What's that?" wondered Hinamori as she got closer.

When she gets closer to examine the figure, she notices it's the body of a little, short, blue-haired girl.

" Oh my god!" shrieked Hinamori as she quickly ran to the girl and helped her up. " Are you ok, little girl?" asked Hinamori. The girl opens her eyes after hearing Hinamori's voice. When she sees Hinamori holding her shoulders, she gets scared, thinking that Hinamori was one of the kids who wanted to beat her up.

" No! No! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I swear!" cried the girl. " What are you talking about? I don't want to hurt you..." said Hinamori confused a bit. " O-oh....I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those Runkongai kids who seem to enjoy beating me up." said the girl. " What? Where's your parents?" asked Hinamori. " I don't know who my dad is. But my mommy's dead. I'm basically alone. That gives those Runkongai kids the advantage to beat me up." " Well don't worry, little one, I'll take you home with me and I'll protect you. I'm Momo, by the way." said Hinamori with a smile. " I'm Sasuki Raiyorin. And thank you." said Raiyorin. " You'll love it at my house." said Hinamori as she helped the girl up and took her back to her house, forgetting that she had to get Toshiro his ricecrackers.

As she and Raiyorin walk on the yard of her house, Hinamori yells out that she's home. " Lil' Shiro! Granny! I'm back!" yelled out Hinamori. Just then Toshiro runs out of the house and stops in front of Hinamori hoping to get his ricecrackers.

" You're finally back Bed-Wetter! Now hand over my ricecrackers!" demanded the young Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro! Look! I found this little girl on the street today. Her name is Sasuki. Say hi." said Hinamori. " H-Hi.." said Raiyorin a little nervously. Toshiro just stares at Raiyorin then Hinamori in disgust.

" Stupid Bed-Wetter! I asked for ricecrackers! RICE-CRA-CKER! Not GIRL! If I wanted a girl, I would've said girl! You always get me the wrong thing!" said Toshiro folding his arms. " Oh, ignore him, Sasuki. Lil' Shiro can get so cranky at times." said Hinamori with a smile. " For the last time, Bed-Wetter! My name is not lil' Shiro!" complained Toshiro. " I don't like being called Sasuki, Miss Momo." said Raiyorin. " Heh..Well what do you know. You both have something in common. You don't like what I call you both. Hm....What should I call you then, Sasuki?" asked Momo.

" I rather be called by my last name..." said Raiyorin.

" Hm...Raiyorin? But that's just plain..Let's add something to that!" said Momo with a smile. " How about we add stupid?" mocked Toshiro. " Toshiro! Stop being rude! Hm...How about Princess Raiyorin?" asked Momo. " How about Little Raiyorin? She's shorter than me and I'm short..." said Toshiro. " Ah! That's perfect! From now on, we'll call you Little Raiyorin." said Momo with a smile. " Uhh....Ok, then." said Raiyorin.

_' It sounds a little disturbing, but I can't tell her that..She might kick me out for being rude..' thought Raiyorin. _" Well now..I bet you're hungry, Little Raiyorin. You stay here and play with Lil' Shiro while I get you something to eat, ok?" said Momo as she went back into the house, before Toshiro stopped her.

" HEY! What about my ricecrackers?!" asked Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro, I'll get those tomorrow! And besides, you shouldn't eat a lot or you'll get fat." said Momo as she went inside. " Grr..Stupid Bed-Wetter..." growled Toshiro. Toshiro then turns to look at Raiyorin. " Uh...H-" started Raiyorin before Toshiro tackled her to the ground and pinned her down.

" Wh-What did I do?" cried Raiyorin. " YOU! You made Momo forget about my ricecrackers!" yelled Toshiro as he hit Raiyorin in the head, not too hard but not softly. After getting hit by Toshiro, Raiyorin starts to cry. After hearing crying, Momo runs out of the house to see what's wrong.

" Little Raiyorin? What's wrong?" asked Momo kneeling down to her. " I dunno...She just started crying like a baby out of nowhere..." lied Toshiro. " ...H-He hit me!" cried Raiyorin. " Toshiro! Stop being mean to her! How would you like it if she hit you?" scolded Momo. " Pfft...Like she could.." snorted Toshiro. " Shh...Shh..It's ok, Little Raiyorin. Here. Have some melon.." said Momo giving Raiyorin some watermelon she got for her. " Th-Thank you..." said Raiyorin as she started to feel better and took the watermelon.

"HEY! Momo, I want watermelon, too!" cried Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro, that was the last piece..." said Momo. " Grr..." growled Toshiro folding his arms. " I'll get you some water, Little Raiyorin, I'll be right back." said Momo going back into the house.

As soon as Momo enters the house and is out of sight, Toshiro turns to Raiyorin who is about to bite into her watermelon before noticing Toshiro's staring at her. " Uhm....Would you like some?" asked Raiyorin a little nervous. Toshiro starts creeping towards Raiyorin slowly.

A few minutes later, Momo walks out of the house with a cup of water for Raiyorin. When she gets outside, she finds Raiyorin laying face down on the ground with Toshiro sitting on her while he's eating watermelon.

" Toshiro! What happened?!" asked Momo as she put her free hand on her hip.

" Hm? Oh. Little Raiyorin decided to give me her watermelon and wanted to pretend to be a chair." said Toshiro as he continued to eat. " Toshiro...Get off of her now!" said Momo. " Alright alright." said Toshiro as he got up. Momo then walks over and kneels down next to Raiyorin, places the cup of water next to her and helps Raiyorin up.

" Are you ok, Little Raiyorin?" asked Momo. " Ye- -cough- Yeah. I'm fine. "said Raiyorin, dusting herself off. " Here have some...Wait..where'd the cup go?" asked Momo as she noticed the cup was gone. Momo then looks up to see Toshiro drinking the cup of water. " Ah...I needed that to wash the watermelon down." said Toshiro as he finished the cup of water.

" Toshiro! That was for Raiyorin!" cried Momo. " Oh come on....She doesn't live here....She can eat food at her house..." said Toshiro.

" Well actually, Toshiro...She does live here now..She doesn't have a home and I asked Granny and she said Little Raiyorin could live with us." said Momo. " WHAT?! That thing's living with us now?!" shireked Toshiro. " Yep. So like it or not, but Little Raiyorin is now part of our little family...So she gets to eat our food here." said Momo.

" Oh, good job, Bed-Wetter...Out of all the stupid thing's you've done, this has to be the dumbest!" said Toshiro folding his arms. " Well...see it how you may, but you're going to have to get used to Little Raiyorin staying here." said Momo.

" Now, Little Raiyorin, since Toshiro's decided to take your food, I guess I'll have to cook you something.." said Momo. " Oh I thought you liked her, Momo. Now you're trying to kill her? That's not nice." mocked Toshiro. " Oh, Lil' Shiro! My cooking's not bad!" said Momo with a pout.

" Pfft...Then how come the last time you cooked, Granny had to go to the hospital for a month?" asked Toshiro. " We-Well..She was allergic to habachi!" said Momo. " Pfft...not to mention whatever else was in your food." said Toshiro. " Well, Lil' Shiro, guess what....I'm going to be cooking dinner tonight." said Momo with a smile. " Oh god no..." groaned Toshiro.

" Well now, let's go inside, Little Raiyorin. You come too, Lil' Shiro." said Momo as she took Raiyorin's hand and took her inside. " My name's not Lil' Shiro!" complained Toshiro.

Later in the kitchen, as Momo's preparing dinner, Raiyorin, Granny, and Toshiro sit at the table in the kitchen. " My my..Aren't you a cute one. Isn't she, Toshiro?" asked Granny with a smile. " No..." Toshiro said flatly. " Oh, Toshiro....How do you like it here so far, dear?" Granny asked Raiyorin. " Uhm..It's really nice so far..." said Raiyorin nervously. " Don't worry,.I'm sure you'll love it here." said Granny.

"Dinner's ready!" cheered Momo as she put the plates of food on the table. We see Momo had prepared chicken curry for dinner.

" Oh god, she had to cook the poison tonight..." groaned Toshiro as he got a fork and poked the curry. " Oh, Toshiro! You love my cooking!" said Momo.

"Hmm..." hummed Raiyorin as she took a bite of the curry and swallowed. " Do you like it, Little Raiyorin?" asked Momo. " ...Mhm...It's really good." said Raiyorin with a smile.

_'...It's the most horrible thing I have ever tasted in my life....Worse than dirt on the street...' thought Raiyorin._

" Well now....Look there, Toshiro. Someone likes my cooking!" said Momo as she closed her eyes and her lips formed a smile. Toshiro then stares at Raiyorin, noticing Raiyorin shaking her head as if saying ' no '. This causes Toshiro to smirk.

Later that night, it's time for bed. We see Toshiro getting in his bed, sliding under the covers. Just as he's about to close his eyes, he notices the door opening. He then looks up to see Raiyorin walking in with Momo following behind her while carrying a pillow.

" Here, Little Raiyorin. You can sleep here." said Raiyorin as she lifted up Toshiro's covers and let Raiyorin climd into the bed. " Hey! Hey! What's she doing?!" asked Toshiro. " What do you mean? She's going to sleep here." said Momo. " No! No! I refuse to share a bed with her!" protested Toshiro. " Well too bad. We all have to make sacrifices! Now, good night, Little Raiyorin. Good night Toshiro." said Momo as she tucked the too in and left.

Toshiro silently growls and stares at Raiyorin. Raiyorin stares back.

" Uhm...Good ni-" started Raiyorin before Toshiro pushed her off the bed. " There. You sleep there. I sleep here. Got that?" asked Toshiro. " O-Ok..." said Raiyorin. " Good night." said Toshiro before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A few weeks later we see Toshiro looking around his room for his missing blanket.

" God..Where the heck is that thing? I haven't seen it for a while now.." said Toshiro as he looked under his bed. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room holding something behind her back with a smile.

" Toshiro!" called Raiyorin. " What do you want?" asked Toshiro as he glared at the little girl. " I made something for you!" said Raiyorin happily. " What?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin then takes the thing she held behind her back and holds it in front of her. We see Raiyorin had made Toshiro a poorly made, but still kinda good, stuffed bear.

" .....You're giving me a rat?" asked Toshiro eyeing the thing.

" No! It's a teddy bear I made for you!" said Raiyorin giving him the bear. Toshiro takes the bear and inspects it. His eyes widen as he notices the material of the bear. " WHAT THE-...WHAT DID YOU USE TO MAKE THIS THING?!" asked Toshiro. " Uhm..I used some stuffing, some buttons for the eyes, and I used this blanket I found under your bed to make the skin. " said Raiyorin. Toshiro then gets really upset, throws the bear behind him, and starts moving towards Raiyorin.

Meanwhile we see Momo in the kitchen making lunch for her two little friends.

" ....It was very sweet of Little Raiyorin to make Toshiro a stuffed animal. It didn't look all that great when it was finished..but at least she tried her be-" started Momo, before she heard Raiyorin scream.

" What the?" started Momo as she went up to Toshiro's room.

When she gets there, she sees Toshiro kicking Raiyorin while Raiyorin's laying on the floor and holding her head and crying.

" YOU LITTLE IDIOT!! I HATE YOU!!" screamed Toshiro as he continued to beat up Raiyorin. " Toshiro! Stop that!" said Momo as she grabbed Toshiro and pulled him away from Raiyorin.

" Why were you hurting her?" asked Momo. " She ripped up my favorite blanket to make this rat!" yelled Toshiro as he held up the stuffed bear. " Oh my...Raiyorin..." said Momo as she helped the girl up and held her. " -sniff- I found it under the bed..It looked dirty..I thought...I thought he didn't want it.." said Raiyorin as she continued to cry. " Oh, Raiyorin...It's ok..." said Momo as she comforted the girl.

" Don't comfort her! She destroyed my blanket!" complained Toshiro. " She was going to make you something out of it! And besides! If you liked that blanket so much, then you shouldn't have put it under your bed!" said Momo. " Well she should've asked! " said Toshiro looking away.

" Momo! I demand you and granny kick her out! She does not belong here! Everything was fine before she came along! She's a pain in the butt! " yelled Toshiro. " Toshiro! Will you.." started Momo before Raiyorin interupted. " It's ok, Momo....I'll leave...He doesn't want me...I can go and find somewhere else to go.." said Raiyorin as she walked out of the room sadly.

" Raiyorin..." started Momo. " Let her go! She doesn't belong here. No one really wants her. That's why she has no home or family..." said Toshiro. A vein then pops in Momo's head.

" TOSHIRO! I've had enough of you being mean to her! How would you like it if your parents died and you were alone and kids took that advantage to beat you up everyday! You obviously don't know what Raiyorin had to go through for the last three years of her life before we found her! Ever since her mom died and no father was around, she was brutaly beat up by Rukongai kids every single day for the last three years! And you know something else? She was practically dying when I found her! Just think! If I was cruel like you and didn't take her home, she could be dead right now! I took her in so she could get away from all the abuse...But I realized...She's still getting far worse abuse from you than she got from those Runkongai kids. I hope you're proud of yourself, Toshiro.." scolded Momo before she left the room leaving Toshiro by himself.

Toshiro then starts to feel really bad about what he had done.

_'...I-I guess I was being...Too mean to her...I should go and apologize to her..' thought Toshiro as he walked out of his room._

When he goes outside, he sees Raiyorin being beat up by a tall kid. " Hehe...Take that you little piece of crap.." snicked the kid as he continued to beat up Raiyorin.

Toshiro then gets upset and yells at the kid.

" HEY! Get the hell away from her!" yelled Toshiro. " Or what? You're gonna try and beat me up, squirt?" asked the kid.

Toshiro then runs and attacks the kid. The kid starts to cry as Toshiro is beating him up.

" Ah! Ah! St-Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried the kid. " Now get the hell out of here!" commanded Toshiro. The kid then runs off.

Raiyorin then looks up at Toshiro and gets up and starts to walk away before Toshiro grabbed her hand.

" Wait.." said Toshiro.

" Wh-What? Do you want to beat me up too?" asked Raiyorin a little scared. " N-No..I..just want to...say..I'm sorry for hurting you all that time..." said Toshiro.

" I never knew that you had it so rough before Momo found you..." said Toshiro looking down a bit. " Oh..I see...It's ok...I'm not really wanted around that much..." said Raiyorin. " We-well..I want you around now...Will you still live with us? I promise I'll be nicer...And..And that rat you made for me...It's kinda cute...And.I'll let you sleep on the bed with me...And..I'll give you my food...So..How about it?" asked Toshiro. " Sure! " said Raiyorin with a smile as she hugged Toshiro. Just then the sun shined it's brightest in the sky and the air got really cool.

" GAH! THE SUN! IT'S TOO BRIGHT!!!" yelped Toshiro as he covered his eyes. " Brr..It's really cold out now too..." said Raiyorin as she started to shiver a bit.

**Raiyorin's POV**

From that day on, Toshiro and I have become very good friends. I just hope it'll stay that way...hehe...

* * *

Well wasn't that a nice chapter? Well hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	16. The only one for me Ice & Light

__

**Alright! In this chapter, the two captain's confess their love to each other. Here's chapter 16! Review and no flames!**

**

* * *

**

__

The only one for me....

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, we see Raiyorin walking along the streets, passing by the stores. She walks until she finds the bookstore. She then enters the bookstore and looks around for a book she might like.

" Hm..There are so many books. I wonder if I'll be able to find a book that I'd like.." said Raiyorin as she walked through the aisles.

She walks and walks until she spots a blue, hard-covered book, with the picture of a little pink bunny standing under the moon.

" Hmm..That book looks interesting.._The only one for me._ ...Hm...title sounds cool" she said as she picked up the book and opened it.

__

' The only one for me...I sit and wait wondering when my true love with come....For ever I have been searching for someone who would love and care for me...'

" Wow..This book seems cool..I think I'll buy it." said Raiyorin as she took the book to the counter and paid for it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later we see Toshiro walking towards Raiyorin's office. When he gets there, he knocks on the door.

" Come in.." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then enters the office. " Hey, Lady Raiyorin. Had fun shopping?" asked Toshiro as he sat next to her on the couch. " Yeah..I bought this really incredible book. I can't stop reading it." said Raiyorin as she continued to read. " Really? Mind reading some of it to me?" asked Toshiro. " Sure!" said Raiyorin.

__

' I've found this boy....he is really sweet and kind to me...He makes me laugh, smile, and blush....He is very handsome and very smart...He may act cold to others, but never to me...Is he the one for me? '

" ....Raiyorin...Why the hell did you buy something so sappy as that?" asked Toshiro. " Hey! It may sound sappy to you, but it's beautiful to me! This girl is trying to find out if this guy is her true love!" said Raiyorin continuing to read. "...If she wants to know if he's the one then why doesn't she ask if he loves her?..." said Toshiro. " BECAUSE!...That'll ruin the magic of it all..." said Raiyorin. " What magic?! It's a simple question to ask. ' Do you love me?' " said Toshiro. " Oh Toshiro! You wouldn't know love if it bit you in the butt!" said Raiyorin as she continued to read.

__

**'** We sometimes have our differences, but we care for each other very much....We may see things differently, but we both see that we were made to be..'

" '_ Then I finally asked, ' Do you love me?' and he said ' Yes,...I love you very much' _" mocked Toshiro with a smirk. " HEY! You're ruining the book for me!" said Raiyorin as she playfully hit him with the book.

A few hours pass as the two continue to relax. Raiyorin continues to read her book as Toshiro continues to listen and refrain from taking the book and throwing it outside.

__

' An evil has picked a fight with us...The evil tries to hurt him..about to kill him..I jump in front to protect...My love for him so strong that I will do anything to protect him...'

" And when I thought it couldn't get any sappier than before..It gets even more sappier!" complained Toshiro. " Toshiro! Will you be quiet? I'm almost done with the book!" said Raiyorin. Just then a hell butterfly flies in.

__

' Attention! A hollow has been spotted in the Seireitei. It has been spotted by the squad 9 barracks. Squad 9 members get into position and destroy the hollow imediately.'

Just then the two hear a crash from outside. " Lady Raiyorin, we have to get rid of that hollow!" said Toshiro. " Right. ....I can always read my book later." said Raiyorin as she placed her book down and ran out to get the hollow**.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside we see the hollow destroying more squad 9 buildings.

" _Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!_" yelled Toshiro as he released his zanpakutou, sending Hyorinmaru to attack, only to miss due to the hollow dodging the attack.

" _Ten kara no teru yaki, Hikari no Kami!"_ yelled Raiyorin as she sent a blast of light energy at the hollow only to miss as well.

"Dammit...How are we supposed to destroy it if it keeps dodging our attacks?" asked Raiyorin. " I don't know....Wait..where'd it go?" asked Toshiro as he saw the hollow was gone. Just then he hears something running from behind. Toshiro turns around to see the hollow charging towards him. Toshiro quickly moves back as the hollow was about to hit him, but has his sword knocked out of his hands.

The hollow then turns around as he misses and charges once more at the defenseless captain, this time with a blade in front of it.

" Toshiro! No!" yelled Raiyorin.

__

' An evil has picked a fight with us...The evil tries to hurt him..about to kill him..I jump in front to protect...My love for him so strong that I will do anything to protect him...'

Before the hollow hits Toshiro, Raiyorin pushes Toshiro out of the way, the hollow's blade piercing her in the heart. When it hits, a large amount of blood falling out.

" R-Raiyorin!" cried Toshiro. " You..You bastard!" yelled Toshiro as he took Raiyorin's sword from her hand and sliced the hollow in half, destroying it. After the hollow is destroyed, Raiyorin falls unconcious due to the massive amount of bloodloss. Raiyorin's body is about to fall to the ground, but Toshiro catches her before it hits the ground.

" Lady Raiyorin! Wake up! Wake up!" cried Toshiro trying to wake his friend up.

Just then Shuuhei and Rangiku come over to them.

" Captain! Did you destroy the hollow?" asked Rangiku. " Yes...But...it hurt Lady Raiyorin.." said Toshiro sadly. " Oh my god...Captain Raiyorin....I'll go get Captain Unohana." said Shuuhei as he left.

" Captain..Are you ok?" asked Rangiku. " Of course not, Rangiku...The woman I love is slowly dying right before my eyes...And...I haven't even told her how I feel about her yet..." said Toshiro, tears threatening to fall. " Captain..." whispered Rangiku.

A few minutes later, Shuuhei returns with Captain Unohana.

" Captain Hitsugaya, what happened to Captain Raiyorin?" asked Unohana. " A hollow had stabbed her in her heart before it was destroyed. Please,...save her..for me.." said Toshiro.

" I'll do everything I can. " said Unohana, as she took Raiyorin and laid her down on a mat. Unohana then begin using a strong healing kido on Raiyorin.

An hour later, Unohana is still using the kido, Raiyorin is not yet healed.

" Ugh...I hope that Captain Raiyorin's going to be ok..." said Rangiku. " Yeah..It'd be a total shame if she were to die.." said Shuuhei sadly. " Yeah. Hey..Where's my captain?" asked Rangiku. Rangiku looks around to find Toshiro sitting on a platform a few yards away from them.

" Captain? What's wrong?" asked Rangiku. " .....I should be the one that Unohana should be having trouble to heal...Not Lady Raiyorin..That hollow was supposed to hit me...Then Lady Raiyorin...She...She had to jump out and push me out of the way!...Why...Why did she do that?!" yelled Toshiro as he punched the wall next to him, tears slowly coming out of his eyes. Rangiku's face shows a sad expression due to this being the first time she has ever seen her captain cry.

" Well..Captain,...maybe it's because she cares about you...a lot...Maybe you should be at her side right now..Maybe the reason why Captain Unohana's having trouble healing her is because Raiyorin needs the presence of someone who really cares about her." said Rangiku trying to comfort her captain. " Yeah...Maybe.." said Toshiro as he got up and walked over to where Raiyorin was being healed.

" Unohana..." said Toshiro. " It's ok, Captain Hitsugaya...I'm doing everything I can...I just hope it's enough.." said Unohana as she continued to heal Raiyorin.

"...Th....The only....one...for....for me...." came out of Raiyorin's mouth. " Wh-What?" said Toshiro confused. " Hm...Well...it looks like she needs you right now.." said Unohana with a smile as she continued to heal.

" Raiyorin...Lady Raiyorin..please get better...I want you around...I want to see you everyday with your beautiful smile...I want to hear your soothing voice..I want to feel your comforting hugs...You're my little light...You're this light I see...I...I want you...I need you...I...I love you, Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro to his friend as he held her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers.

" ...T-Toshi...Toshiro..." said Raiyorin as she slowly opened her eyes. " L-Lady Raiyorin! You're....You're alive..." said Toshiro, a tear falling out of his eye as he softly smiled at his friend.

" Success! I've completely healed her!" said Unohana with a smile. " Lady Raiyorin, I-.." started Toshiro before he felt Raiyorin's lips on his.

" I love you too, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro returns her smile and pulls her back in for another kiss.

" Aww..Isn't that sweet, Shuuhei? Our captains have finally gotten together...You know what that means?" asked Rangiku with a smirk. " What?" asked Shuuhei. " NO MORE PAPERWORK FOR US!" cheered Rangiku. " Not in your life, Rangiku..." said Toshiro. " Damn!" whined Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later the two captains return to Raiyorin's office and sit on the couch.

" Hey..Aren't you going to finish your book?" asked Toshiro. " No...After what happened tonight, I've already figured out the ending." said Raiyorin kissing her new boyfriend on the cheek. " Hmm...." hummed Toshiro as he picked up the book and turned to the last page.

" ...Well what do you know, Lady Raiyorin?" said Toshiro as a smirk formed on his face. " What?" asked Raiyorin.

__

' My wounds have healed....He hugged me tightly due to the great joy...I really want to know...Is he the one? So I finally ask him ' Do you love me?' ...He says...' Yes,...I love you very much'

Raiyorin's jaw drops as she read the last few sentences with Toshiro.

"....I don't know love huh?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. " Oh shut up! You still ruined the ending for me!" said Raiyorin with a pout. " Well then....How about we make a sequel then?" asked Toshiro as he started to kiss his girlfriend's neck.

" H-Hey! T-Toshiro! St-Stop that!" giggled Raiyorin. " Oh come on...You're the only one for me.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he continued to kiss her neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. " Hehe...And you're the only one for me, too." said Raiyorin as she lifted up his head and softly kissed his lips.

__

' I've finally found the one for me'

* * *

Awww...What a sweet ending..Well hope you enjoyed and you know what to do...Review! and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	17. Ice hits Light

**Ok! Now here's chapter.....17! Enjoy! Review! No flames!**

**

* * *

**

Today on this day in the Seireitei, every one's having a great day. Except for one shinigami. And that shinigami is none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro is practically having the most stressed day of his life. He has to complete triple the paperwork he normally does due to something Rangiku did. Rangiku apparently got drunk and snuck into the head-captain's room and fell asleep in his futon. Weird huh? Looks like the head-captian didn't like it. Since captains are responsible for their squad members, including their lieutenants, Toshiro took the blame for the whole thing. Now here we are.

" God...I swear..I hate Ragniku..She always gets me in trouble with her stupidity...." growled Toshiro as he did his paperwork. Just then Raiyorin walks into the office.

" Morning, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Toshiro just responds to her with a grunt.

" Toshiro? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " That stupid Rangiku got drunk, snuck into and fell asleep in the head-captain's room and now I have triple paperwork!" growled Toshiro as he got even more upset. " Don't worry...It'll be ok. Would you like me to get you some more tea?" asked Raiyorin. " Please...Maybe that'll calm me down." said Toshiro. Raiyorin then leaves the office and Rangiku then enters.

" Morning, Captain!!" sang Rangiku happily. Toshiro just glares and growls at the big-chested woman.

" Oh, Captain! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble! If it makes you feel better, Renji got drunk too and got Captain Kuchiki in trouble." said Rangiku trying to make her captain feel better, but only makes him more upset. " You know, Rangiku...If you'd stop drinking so much, maybe I wouldn't get in trouble so often and maybe we could actually finish some of this paperwork and finally get a day off or two that you've been bellyaching for.." said Toshiro.

" Oh, Captain! It's not my fault that I'm allergic to ink!" said Rangiku. " Yeah..Not to mention paper, writing, and working." said Toshiro. " Yeah! And it's mostly your fault!" said Rangiku. Toshiro's eyes shoot wide open as he gets even more upset. " MY FAULT?! How the hell is this my fault?!" asked Toshiro. " Well..If you'd only let me keep the sake in the office, maybe I wouldn't have gotten to it and got drunk and snuck into the head-captain's room. You could've stopped me since you're always in here! But no....You had to make me move it....That way I could have unsupervised drinking! So it's all your fault, Captain!" said Rangiku. Toshiro clenches his fist, wanting to punch the woman as he got even more upset.

About a minute later we see Raiyorin entering the office with a hot cup of tea. When she gets into the office, she sees Toshiro standing in front of Rangiku with a reallly pissed off expression and his fists clenched.

" You know, Rangiku....There's something I've ALWAYS wanted to do to you..." growled Toshiro. " Wh-What?" asked Rangiku a bit frightened.

" T-Toshiro! Wh-What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin as she came in between the two. " Move, Raiyorin...I need to give Rangiku something I should've given her a long time ago..." growled Toshiro. " T-Toshiro...Let's..Let's not try anything rash now...Rangiku, I'm sure you didn't mean to get Toshiro in trouble right?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course not! I like my captain! I don't want to get him in trouble!" said Rangiku. " You see? Now let's just forget about this and have some tea, Toshiro." said Raiyorin. As Raiyorin is about to give Toshiro the tea, Raiyorin then sneezes and the tea accidently falls out of Raiyorin's hands and spills on Toshiro. Toshiro then gets really upset.

" Oh my..I'm so sorry Toshi-..." started Raiyorin before there was the sound of a SLAP heard.

We then see Raiyorin holding her just bruised cheek as she stares at her boyfriend with tearfilled eyes.

" C-Captain...Wh-What did you just do to her?" asked Rangiku. That somehow snapped Toshiro back into reality. He then sees his girlfriend staring at him with tears falling out of her eyes.

" L-Lady Raiyorin! I'm..I'm sorry! I didn't me-.." said Toshiro before Raiyorin ran out of the office crying.

" Captain.....You....How could you?" asked Rangiku shocked. " I..I don't know...I was just so upset..I...I somehow just...-sigh-...I'm...a horrible boyfriend..." said Toshiro as he went back to his desk and did his paperwork in silence.

" Captain...I think you should apologize.." said Rangiku. " I know but...I doubt Lady Raiyorin would wanna see me right now...And I don't blame her...I hit her...I promised myself I'd never harm her in anyway...But I guess I broke that promise...I wouldn't be suprised if she broke up with me..." said Toshiro, feeling as if he were about to cry at that last statement.

" Captain...." said Rangiku. _' I should fix this...this is practically my fault..' thought Rangiku._

Later Rangiku walks into squad 9 and goes to Raiyorin's office to talk to her. She then knocks on the door and is let in by Shuuhei.

" Hey,Shuuhei...Is Captain Raiyorin here?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah. She's in her room. She looked really upset when she came back...I wonder what's wrong.." said Shuuhei. " Oh...Y-Yeah.." said Rangiku leaving the office.

When Rangiku gets to Raiyorin's room, she knocks on the door.

" Wh-who is it?" asked Raiyorin with a sniffle. " It's me, Captain." said Rangiku. Raiyorin the opens the door and lets Rangiku in.

" Hello, Rangiku..." said Raiyorin sadly.

" Hey, Captain...Look...I just want to tell you that Captain Hitsugaya's really sorry for hitting you. He didn't mean it..Honestly....I was just making him really upset and just lost it. He knows it was an accident when you spilled the tea...Really...It's really my fault that you got hurt...I'm sorry, Captain Raiyorin....Captain really loves you very much and he cares for you more than anything in the world...." said Rangiku.

" Rangiku,...I know you really care about Toshiro but....You don't have to take the blame for what he did.." said Raiyorin. " Wh-What?! Bu...bu..." said Rangiku shocked that the young captain doesn't believe her.

" Rangiku, Toshiro lost it and hit me. He obviously thought I spilled tea on him on purpose and he hurt me to get even...." said Raiyorin. " But...but..." " Rangiku,...go back to your squad and get some rest now ok?" asked Raiyorin. " Ok..." said Rangiku as she turned around and left.

_' Damn...Looks like Captain's on his own..' said Rangiku._

Later back at squad 10, we see Toshiro still doing his paperwork in silence and sadness. Still feeling horrible about hitting his girlfriend.

"-sigh- I must be a real bad boyfriend to hit his own girlfriend just because she accidently spilled tea on him....I wouldn't be suprised if she didn't love me anymore..." said Toshiro as he put down his pen. Just then Rangiku comes in.

" Hey, Captain.." said Rangiku. " Oh..Hi,Rangiku...How was your visit to squad 9?" asked Toshiro. " -sigh- I talked to Captain Raiyorin and I told her it was really my fault you hit her..." said Rangiku. " And?" " She doesn't believe me..." said Rangiku. " Oh...Well...at least you tried..." said Toshiro looking down. " ...........I know a way you can try and get her to forgive you..." said Rangiku. " Really?! What?!" asked Toshiro.

" Well...." started Rangiku.

Later at squad 9, we see Raiyorin walking back to her room. When she enters into the room, she turns on the light switch and walks in. A few seconds later, she sees the lights suddenly go out and hears the door close and lock. She then starts to get a little scared.

" Uh...I-Is anyone here?" asked Raiyorin a little frightened. She then feels someone wrap their arms around her neck from behind. Their hot breath trickling against her neck.

" Wh-Who's there?" asked Raiyorin even more scared. " Lady Raiyorin.." said a familiar voice. " T-Toshiro! Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin a little bit more afraid. " I just wanted to apologize for hitting you earlier...I didn't mean to...I was just under a lot stress because of what happened with Rangiku and such...I know you didn't mean to spill the tea...I'm really and truely sorry, Lady Raiyorin...If you want to break up.....I...I understand..." said Toshiro looking down a bit. Raiyorin pauses and turns to Toshiro.

" Toshiro...You really mean that?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course...Hurting you is the last thing I'd ever want to do to you...I just love you too much to ever abuse you...I'm really sorry.." said Toshiro, placing a hand on his girlfriend's cheek and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Toshiro..." said Raiyorin as she puts her hand over his and smiles. "...I want to break up.." said Raiyorin as she turned her back to him.

Toshiro then feels as if the world or Rangiku's boobs had fallen on him and crushed him.

" L-Lady Raiyor-.." started Toshiro before he felt Raiyorin's lips on his.

" Just kidding." said Raiyorin with a smirk. "...You're an evil woman.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he pulled her in for another kiss. As the two are kissing, Toshiro then slides his hands down Raiyorin's body and places them on the sash of her uniform, starting to tug at them. Raiyorin then notices the sudden action and breaks the kiss.

" Toshiro...What are you doing?" asked Raiyorin confusedly. "...I'm just doing something Rangiku suggested I do to gain your forgiveness for hurtning you..." said Toshiro as a blush started to form.

"....She suggested that you make love to me?" asked Raiyorin. " In a way yes...." said Toshiro as he got even redder.

" Toshiro....That sounds nice but...I already forgive you...and..I'm just not ready to make love yet..." said Raiyorin. " O-Oh..I see..Well..that's ok..I can wait..." said Toshiro with a small smile.

" To tell you the truth,..I wasn't sure if I was willing to go through with that plan when Rangiku suggested it...That is...until she decided that she was going to do the rest of my paperwork if I did it..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Hehe...So other than gaining my forgiveness, you were going to make love to me just because Rangiku was going to do paperwork for once?" asked Raiyorin with a giggle. " Hey...Rangiku was willing to do paperwork for once....I'd do anything for her to do paperwork." said Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro...." laughed Raiyorin as she kissed her boyfriend once more.

* * *

Aww...Nice ending. Well..Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	18. Raiyorin gets drunk

**_Alright now! In this chapter, our little Raiyorin gets drunk, o0o0o0o...wonder how that'll be...well here's chapter 18! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Rangiku asleep on the couch as usual. Just then Raiyorin enters the office.

" Good morning, Rangiku." said Raiyorin with a smile. Rangiku just continues to sleep. " Rangiku?" said Raiyorin as she poked her large-chested friend. " -sigh-..Rangiku..I don't wanna be like Toshiro but.....**RANGIKU!!!**" Raiyorin yelled. This causes Rangiku to wake up, jump up, and shriek.

" Gah! Captain! I didn't mean to get drunk I-...Hm? It's only you, Captain Raiyorin." said Rangiku. " Yeah..." said Raiyorin with a cute smile. " Where's Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin.

" Hm...Uh...I don't know..." said Rangiku with a blank look on her face. " Oh....Hm? What's that note on your head?" asked Raiyorin pointing to a white piece of paper ontop of Rangiku's head.

" Hm? Maybe it's from Captain.." said Rangiku taking the note and reading it.

_' Rangiku,_

_By the time you figure out this note on your head and read it, I'll be back from my mission in the real world._

_But...Just in case you read it before then, I just have three requests for you..._

_1. Do your paperwork..._

_2. Don't get drunk..._

_And 3... And you best follow this one...or else...._

_3. DON'T do anything bad to Lady Raiyorin..._

_Signed,_

_Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. ' _

" Well now we know where he is..." said Rangiku. " Well...Then...Maybe you should start doing your paperwork now..." suggested Raiyorin. Rangiku then stares evily at Raiyorin.

" O-Or you could not..." said Raiyorin shivering a bit. Rangiku then lays back on the couch and wonders what she could do. Then an idea hits her.

" Ah! I've got it! Let's go to the bar, Captain!" said Rangiku happily. " Uhm...Why?" asked Raiyorin a bit confused. " Because...We're bored and it's a good time for you and me to have some girl time!" said Rangiku. " But...I doubt Toshiro'd want me there...." said Raiyorin. " Oh, forget about that stick in the mud boyfriend of yours and have some fun! Let's go!" said Rangiku grabbing Raiyorin's arm and dragging her off to the bar.

Later when the two get to the Seireitei bar, the two walk in and sit at the counter.

" Rangiku....I don't feel safe here..." said Raiyorin shivering. " Why not?" asked Rangiku. " That guy over there is staring at me...and I don't feel comfortable..." " Oh relax, Captain!! He's just checking you out 'cause he thinks you're hot!" " But..Rangiku,..I already have a boyfriend..." implied Raiyorin. " Oh come on, Captain. It's not like you and my Captain are going to be together for the rest of your lives! You've got to keep your options open!!" cheered Rangiku.

" Ugh...Rangiku..." started Raiyorin. Just then the bartender walks over to the two females.

" Good day, ladies. What will you have?" asked the bartender. " Ah! I'll have some sake! And this one here'll have a Shirley Temple!" said Rangiku ordering the drinks.

" Sure thing, ladies. Be back in a sec.." said the bartender as he went off to make the drinks.

" Rangiku, what's a Shirley Temple?" asked Raiyorin confused. " It's like a fruity soda! It's really good..." said Rangiku. " O-Ok..." said Raiyorin.

A few minutes later the man returns with their drinks.

" Here you go, ladies. Enjoy.." said the bartender before leaving. Raiyorin just stares at her drink.

" Rangiku..." started Raiyorin. " Oh relax! There's no alcohol!" said Rangiku as she drinks her sake. "Hmm.." hummed Raiyorin as she takes a sip of her drink.

" Hmm..This is really good!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she finished of the glass. " Excuse me! Bartender, sir! I want another one of these things!!" said Raiyorin excitedly. Just then the bartender returns with another Shirley Temple and Raiyorin drinks that off quickly.

" Excuse me!! I want more!!!" cheered Raiyorin.

After, ahem, 14 more Shirely Temples, we see Raiyoin had gotten a little....ok...really drunk.

" Uh..Captain Raiyorin, are you ok?" asked Rangiku. " Of course I... -hic- am...I'm just s- -hic- so fine..." slurred Raiyorin as she smiles a bit. " Ohh....Uhm...Excuse me, sir. What was in those Shirley Temples?" asked Rangiku worriedly. " The usual stuff: ginger ale, grenadine syrup, and sake." said the bartender. " WHAT?! I thought there wasn't any alcohol in that drink!" said Rangiku.

" Miss, we don't serve any virgin drinks here...Even the apple juice has alcohol in it.." said the bartender.

" Oh, god..Captain's going to kill me..." said Rangiku. Just then Rangiku notices Raiyorin's gone.

" C-Captain Raiyorin?! Where are you?" asked Rangiku before she saw Raiyorin making out with the guy that was checking her out earlier.

" Captain! What are you doing?" asked Rangiku shocked. " Oh, Rangiku, like you said...I have to keep my options open.." said Raiyorin before she went back to making out with the guy.

" But what about Captain?" asked Rangiku. Just then she sees Toshiro enter the bar.

" Oh crap...I'm dead." said Rangiku.

" Hm....Rangiku and Lady Raiyorin's reiatsu bring me here...I wonder why Rangiku would be so stupid to bring my girlfriend here.." said Toshiro. Just then he spots Rangiku.

" Ah! Rangiku! There you are!" said Toshiro as he went over to Rangiku.

" Uh...Uh...Hi,Captain...How..how was the mission?" asked Rangiku nervously. " It was easy so I got to come back early..Now where's Lady Ra-.." started Toshiro before he turned his head to find his girlfriend locking lips with another man.

" LADY RAIYORIN!" yelled Toshiro. Raiyorin then stops making out with the guy and turns to see her boyfriend.

" Hi there, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a drunken happy look on her face. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Toshiro really upset. " I'm just kissing this guy over here. It's nothing bad..." said Raiyorin as she continued to make out with the guy before Toshiro dragged her off of him.

" You and I have to have a little talk.." said Toshiro as he dragged his girlfriend out of the bar and back to squad 9.

When they get to squad 9, the two go into Raiyorin's room and Toshiro sits her down on the floor.

" Ok, now...Explain to me why you were kissing that man.." asked Toshiro. " Because, Toshiro...Rangiku told me that I always have to keep my options open...and so I had some drinks and I took her advice!!" cheered Raiyorin drunkenly. " ...Lady Raiyorin,...what did Rangiku give you to drink?" asked Toshiro. " A Shirley Temple..." said Raiyorin. " Damn...A cocktail...Great...you're drunk..." said Toshiro. " Yep! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find that man!" said Raiyorin before Toshiro pulled her back.

" No! You are not going back to that bar to see that man!" declared Toshiro. " Why not?! What we were doing was purely innocent!" said Raiyorin. " Innocent my ass! What you were doing back there, you were basically cheating on me!!" yelled Toshiro. " Why the hell do you have to be such a killjoy?!" yelled Raiyorin, still drunk. " Well because I care about you!" yelled Toshiro. " Well who asked you to!?" yelled Raiyorin. " You know what...Fine! If that's the way you want it..We're done...You and I are not together any longer!" said Toshiro as he got up and left.

Later at squad 10, we see Rangiku pacing around, worriedly.

" Oh...I hope nothing bad happened to Captain and Captain Raiyorin.." said Rangiku. Just then Toshiro comes in and slams the door behind him.

" O-Oh, Captain, you're back. Everything ok?" asked Rangiku nervously.

" Yeah...Everything's fine..." said Toshiro as he started to do his paperwork. A few seconds later Toshiro puts down his pen and his expression changes from an upset one to a sad one.

" No....Everything's not fine...Raiyorin and I broke up..." said Toshiro, feeling tears coming on. " Oh no...Captain...What happened?" asked Rangiku. " -sigh- We were having a fight...I should've known better than to fight with her when she was drunk..." said Toshiro as a tear fell out of his eye.

" Oh, Captain..It's all my fault...I shouldn't have taken her to the bar....I made her go..." said Rangiku feeling guilty. "....You...." growled Toshiro. " Uh-oh...Captain...Lemme explain..I-..." started Rangiku. " YOU!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING BAD TO HER!! YOU GOT HER DRUNK!!" yelled Toshiro. " Yeah, but.." started Rangiku. " AND YOU TOLD HER TO CHEAT ON ME TOO!" yelled Toshiro. " Not exactly, but.." started Rangiku. " THAT'S IT! NO MORE BAR! AND YOU'RE DOING ALL OF THE PAPERWORK FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!" yelled Toshiro.

" But, Captain!" cried Rangiku. " No! No excuses! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sulking to do in my room." said Toshiro as he left the office.

" Ohh..." cried Rangiku.

The next morning, we see Raiyorin waking up with a very bad hangover.

" Ugh....Note to self: never go to a bar with Rangiku again..." said Raiyorin holding her head.

" -sigh- I really hurt Toshiro yesterday...I don't blame him for breaking up with me....I was a total retard...I should go and apologize..." said Raiyorin as she got up and went to squad 10.

Later when Raiyorin gets there, she goes to Toshiro's room and knocks on the door.

" Toshiro,...It's me...Can we talk?" asked Raiyorin sadly. Just then Toshiro opens the door and lets his friend in.

" Good morning, Raiyorin.." Toshiro said flatly and sadly. " Look...About yesterday...It was all a mistake...I shouldn't have let Rangiku manipulate me into going to the bar and getting drunk...And I shouldn't have messed around with that guy at the bar...I was wrong...And...I don't blame you for breaking up with me...So..what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin looking down sadly.

Toshiro stares at her for a few seconds before smiling softly at her. Toshiro wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a kiss. Raiyorin is suprised at the sudden action, but glady returns the kiss.

" I forgive you, Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Thank you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin hugging her friend happily. " I want to say...I'm sorry too...I want to apologize for ....for yelling at you and fighting with you when you were drunk...I knew that you wouldn't mean whatever you said....I should've known better...I'm sorry.." said Toshiro.

Raiyorin smiles at her friend and kisses him softly. " I forgive you, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro returns the smile and kisses her once more.

" Uhm..I don't know if you'd want to...but...would you be interesting in getting back together?" asked Toshiro nervously. Raiyorin smiles and kisses her friend once more before answering. " Of course I would!" said Raiyorin excitedly. Toshiro then warmly smiles at his girlfriend and brings her in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, in front of the door, we see Rangiku looking through the little crack in the door.

" Yes! Those two are back together...hopefully Captain forgets about the extra paperwork..." said Rangiku video-taping her two superiors.

* * *

Well there's chapter 18..Sorry if it was a little retarded..I'm not good with drunk scenes...break up scenes....yeah..so review and no flame. Next chapter...rating will change...but this story is mostly T....but only going to be M for some chapters...so...brace yerselves...

Bye Sasuki234.


	19. Raiyorin's make over

**_Ok everyone..I know I said that in this chapter the rating would change..but...I've been thinking...and decided...I'll wait a couple of chapters before then. for these 3 reasons._**

**_1. Raiyorin and Toshiro JUST got together...ima give it some time before they do it_**

**_2. Can't think of any good....erm...' sexy time ' scenes at the moment._**

**_3. .....er....I hate pie?_**

**_so yeah..those are my reasons....respect them...love them...uh...huggle them...lol. Anyway in this chapter, Rangiku gives Raiyorin a make over. Oh gosh...How'll that end?_**

**_well here's chapter 19! Review no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this day in the Seireitei, we see Toshiro working on the paperwork as usual. While Rangiku's asleep on the couch, as usual.

"....I just wonder how Rangiku became a lieutenant if shes so god damn lazy..." said Toshiro as he continued his paperwork. Just then Raiyorin comes in.

" Good morning, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin happily as she went over and hugged her boyfriend. Toshiro gladly returns his girlfriend's hug with a small smile and sits her on his lap. He begins to kiss her lips softly but Raiyorin breaks the kiss.

"Toshiro,...don't..Rangiku's right here..." said Raiyorin pointing out the fact Rangiku's right there in the room with them. " Relax...She's asleep...She won't notice.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he pulled his girlfriend back in for another kiss. Just then, un-noticingly to the two shinigami, Rangiku wakes up. When Rangiku wakes up, she finds the two captain's making out.

" Well well well...What do we have here? Now I see why Captain can never finish the paperwork." said Rangiku with a giggle. Just then the two shinigami quickly break apart and blush heavily.

" Sh-shut up Rangiku!" hissed Toshiro. Just then Raiyorin gets off of Toshiro's lap and Toshiro continues his paperwork.

" So, Toshiro. I was wondering if maybe...later...the two of us could spend some alone time together..." said Raiyorin with a small blush. " ...I wish I could..but...the stupid head-captain assigned my squad so much paperwork, I can't even find time to relax.." said Toshiro. " O-Oh....I see..." said Raiyorin looking down a bit.

" I'm really sorry..I promise I'll make it up to you..." said Toshiro feeling a bit guilty. " No. No..It's ok..Work always comes first..." said Raiyorin as she left the office. Toshiro just sighs and continues his paperwork. " Hmm....I'll be right back, Captain!" said Rangiku as she left the office following Raiyorin.

A few seconds later, Rangiku stops Raiyorin in the hall.

" Captain!" called Rangiku. Raiyorin stops and turns to the busty woman.

" Hm?What is it, Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin. " I bet you've been wondering why Captain's been too busy to hang out with you lately!" said Rangiku. " Uhm...Kinda of. Do you know why?" asked Raiyoirn. " Of course! That's because lately Captain's probably been thinking you're too plain! He probably thinks that he wants a new kind of you!" said Rangiku.

" New kind of me? Toshiro wants that?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah! But don't worry! I'll help you get that new you by giving you...a make over!" cheered Rangiku.

" ...Uh..I'm not sure of this..." said Raiyorin a little bit nervous. " Relax! It'll be ok. Once Captain sees the new you, he'll love you more than ever!" said Rangiku taking her friend's arm and leading her to her room.

Later in Rangiku's room, we see Raiyorin sitting on the floor, staring at Rangiku, who is pacing around in thought.

" Hm....Hm...." hummed Rangiku. " Uhm...Rangiku,...I-" started Raiyorin. " Ah! I've got it! First, we've got to change your style of wearing clothes." said Rangiku as she grabbed onto Raiyorin's uniform and fixed it to look like hers.

" R-Rangiku....M-My breasts are showing.." said Raiyorin embarassed and blushing heavily. " Oh relax, Captain. Only some cleavage is showing! And your breasts aren't even small! Captain'll love you wearing your clothes like this!" said Rangiku.

" B-but...but..." started Raiyorin. " Hm....We've gotta fix the hakama too..." said Rangiku. " Oh no..." started Raiyorin as she feared the worst.

A few minutes of altering and Raiyorin crying in her head, we see Rangiku has fixed Raiyorin's uniform so that she's wearing a skirt that is really short, barely covering half...no...a quarter of her thighs.

" Rangiku!! I feel embarassed!!" cried Raiyorin as she tried to cover up her half naked body.

" Oh, stop worrying, Captain...My captain'll love this side of you! Now we gotta work on how you act! Captain'll like a more seductive, sexy girl." explained Rangiku.

" Rangiku,...Are you sure about this?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course I am! Now...Let's begin!" said Rangiku.

Later that day, after all of Rangiku's lessons, Rangiku decides to put her hard work into action.

" Alright now! Time for you to get in there and get Captain to love you more! Are you ready?!" asked Rangiku.

" No..." whined Raiyorin. " Good! Now get in there!" said Rangiku as she pushed the young girl into the office.

When Raiyorin gets into the office, she breathes in and out and hopes whatever Rangiku taught her works.

" Uh..Uh....Hi, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin nervously.

"Hm? Oh. Hi, Lady Ra-.." started Toshiro before he looked up and saw his girlfriend. When he looks at his girlfriend, he notices the changes in her uniform...and the size of her chest.

_' My god....I never knew that she....she was so....so....busty...What happened to her?' thought Toshiro, trying to hold back his hormones._

Raiyorin then slowly walks behind her boyfriend and wraps her arms around his neck and blows in his ear. This causes Toshiro to shiver a bit as he continues to hold back his hormones from causing him to do stuff.

" L-Lady Raiyorin...Wh-What happened to you?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin a bit confused.

" Y-Your uniform..."

" Oh!...Well..You see...Rangiku told me that the reason you've been turning down my offers to spend time together was because you've been thinking that you probably thought I was too plain and that you'd want a different type of girl." said Raiyorin.

" What?! I don't think that! I've been turning your offers down because of the massive amounts of paperwork my squad keeps getting lately and Rangiku not helping me finish them so I could have more time for you...And....I think you're perfect the way you are...I wouldn't want you any other way.." said Toshiro giving his girlfriend a small smile.

" Aww..Toshiro...I love you!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend as he gladly returned the kiss.

So then the two captains continue to make out for the rest of the evening, Toshiro forgetting about the paperwork he had to do.

* * *

Welll..That was an interesting chapter eh? Well..Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	20. Rangiku's rumor

**Alright readers! Time for chapter 20! Enjoy! Review! No flames!**

**

* * *

**

Today on this fine morning in the Seireitei, we see Rangiku skipping happily towards the office of her squad. When she gets there she opens the door to greet her captain.

" Morning, Captain!" sang Rangiku. But to her suprise, her captain's not in his office. " Hm? Where's Captain? He's always here before me....He must be in his room.." said Rangiku as she left the office and went to Toshiro's room.

When she gets there she slides open the door.

" Captain! Time to wa-." started Rangiku before she noticed something in Toshiro's futon. She sees Toshiro AND Raiyorin in the futon embracing each other as they sleep.

" Oh my...." said Rangiku as she quickly got out of the room and closed the door and ran to her room.

When she gets to her room, she lets out an excited squeal.

" Ahh! Those two have finally done it!! Oh I got to tell everyone!" said Rangiku as she ran out of her room and out into the Seireitei.

Later that day, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin taking a walk together through the Seireitei.

" Thanks again, Toshiro, for letting me spend the night at your squad..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " It's the least I could do after you helped me finish the paperwork..." said Toshiro stopping to kiss his girlfriend. After the kiss, the two continue to walk until they pass by Kyoraku and Ukitake.

" Hi, Captain Ukitake! Hi, Captain Kyoraku!" said Raiyorin greeting the two captains. The two captains stop and smile at the two young captain's before them.

"Well well now. Look who it is, Ukitake.." said Kyoraku with a smile. " Congradulations,you two. You two have finally entered adulthood." said Ukitake patting the two captain's on the back.

" What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin confused. " Oh don't act like you don't know...You know the memorable event the two of you just shared." said Ukitake. The two captains continue to stare confusedly.

" So tell me, Captain Hitsugaya....How big are they?" asked Kyoraku placing a hand on Toshiro's shoulder. " How big are what?" asked Toshiro. " You know what I mean....I'm talking about her.." started Kyoraku before he whispered the rest of the sentence into Toshiro's ear.

This causes Toshiro's eyes to grow wide and causes Toshiro to punch Kyoraku in the face.

" NEVER. ASK. THAT. ABOUT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Toshiro. " I was just wondering..." groaned Kyoraku as he rubbed his face.

Toshiro just grunts and takes Raiyorin by the arm and drags her away from the two captains.

" I wonder what that was all about.." said Raiyorin. " It's probably just something stupid." said Toshiro.

The two then come across Zaraki and Yachiru.

" Hi, Captain Zaraki! Hi, Yachiru!" greeted Raiyorin. " Hi, Angel! Hi, Whitey! " greeted Yachiru. Toshiro just snorts at Yachiru.

" Hm..Captain Hitsugaya..." said Zaraki. " What?" answered Toshiro. " I want to know...How did you do it?" asked Zaraki. " How'd I do what?" asked Toshiro. " Don't play dumb....Tell me how hard you stuck it in. Tell me how you let her have it. Tell me you showed her no mercy." said Zaraki. " ....What the hell are you talking about, Zaraki?" asked Toshiro.

" Oh, Kenny! I thought you weren't going to ask about them having sex!" said Yachiru.

" WHAT?!" cried the two young captains.

" Oops. I wasn't suposed to say that?" asked Yachiru.

" Wh-where did you hear that we had sex?" asked Raiyorin blushing heavily.

" From Rangiku...She said that she saw you two in Captain Hitsugaya's room asleep in the futon." said Zaraki.

" ...Rangiku's....getting quadruple paperwork for this...." growled Toshiro as he left to find Rangiku.

Later in squad 10, we see Rangiku asleep on the couch. When she wakes up, she opens her eyes to find Raiyorin and Toshiro staring at her with really pissed off expressions on their faces.

" Wh-What did I do?" asked Rangiku noticing the way the two were staring at her.

" Why did you spread a rumor that Lady Raiyorin and I slept with each other?" hissed Toshiro. " It's not a rumor! It's true! I saw you two holding each other in bed this morning!" said Rangiku.

" Rangiku,...just because the two of us were holding each other, doesn't mean we were making love..." said Raiyorin. " Oh...Well why were you sleeping in Captain's bed then?" asked Rangiku.

" Because...Unlike you, she was helping me with the paperwork and we finished very very late and I let her sleep here..." explained Toshiro.

" O-Oh..I see...I'm sorry..Guess I should've gotten my facts straight, huh? Heh heh.." said Rangiku with a nervous giggle. " We-We're alright, right, Captains?" asked Rangiku.

" ....Of course we are...We're all good.." said Toshiro with a small smirk. " Yeah...We're cool..." said Raiyorin wtih a smile.

The next day, we see Rangiku entering her Shinigami Women's Society meeting.

" Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late! I overslept!" said Rangiku as she entered the room. The other members just stare at her.

" What?" asked Rangiku confused. " Rangiku Matsumoto....I'm sorry to say that you are no longer a member of this group..." said Nanao. " What?! Why??" asked Rangiku shocked.

" Because we found out you're really...A MAN!!" cried Yachiru. " WHAT?!" shrieked Rangiku.

Meanwhile at squad 10, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin sitting together on the couch.

" Don't you think it was a little mean for us to spread that rumor about Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin. "...Nope..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his girlfriend.

* * *

omg! Rangiku's a man?! No no. JK. well that was chapter 20. Review and no flames.

Bye Sasuki234


	21. the 100 challenge match

****

Alright readers, time for our next chapter! Here's chapter 21! Review and no flames!

* * *

Today on this beautiful morning in the Seireitei, we see Rangiku and Raiyorin walking through the squad 10 barracks together. As they walk, other squad members greet them.

" Good morning, Captain Raiyorin. You look gorgeous today.." said a squad 10 member. " Thank you." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Lieutenant Matsumoto,...you look nice today.." said the squad member. " ....Thanks..." said Rangiku a little envious of Raiyorin.

A bit later, when they get to the office, they see Toshiro working on paperwork. " Good morning, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend who returns her kiss with a small smirk.

" Still not done with the paperwork yet?" asked Raiyorin with a small giggle. " Am I ever finished?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. " Well then...I know it might be too kind, but how about you take a break and I finish this little stack here." said Raiyorin with a smile.

" That's really sweet of you. But you know you don't have to.." said Toshiro. " I know. I want to." said Raiyorin as she took her boyfriend's pen and started to work.

" Heh...Oh, Lady Raiyorin...Why couldn't you be MY lieutenant instead of Rangiku." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Oh, Toshiro...Don't say that...I'm sure Rangiku's a better lieutenant that I would've been." said Raiyorin. " .....No...You would've been much better. You're hard working, caring, and smart. While Rangiku's just...lazy....." said Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro..." started Raiyorin.

" Oh that's it!" cried Rangiku upsetly. " I'm tired of everyone looking down upon me when it comes to Captain Raiyorin! I am better than her at stuff! And I'll prove it too! Captain Raiyorin, I challenge you a 100 challenge match!" said Rangiku.

Raiyorin just stares at the woman. " What's that?" asked Raiyorin confused. " It's where the two of us shall compete in 100 challenges and the one that wins the most wins!" explained Rangiku.

" Rangiku,....We don't have to do th-.." said Raiyorin. " Too late! I'm off to the head-captain to make this official! I shall see you tomorrow!" said Rangiku as she left the office.

Raiyorin just stares at the door after Rangiku leaves. " ....Wh-What just happened?" asked Raiyorin. " It's nothing...Rangiku was just having a drunk moment...It'll be ok.." said Toshiro.

A few minutes later a hell butterfly comes in and lands on Raiyorin's finger.

_' Attention all squads!_

_Tomorrow starting at 10 am in the Seireitei arena, we shall be holding the first annual 100 challenge match. _

_The competitors of this event are Lieutenant of squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto and Captain of squad 9, Sasuki Raiyorin as they both go against each other in a fight to see who's the better one._

_The judges of the competition shall be head-captain Yamamoto himself and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi._

_The prize shall be announced tomorrow before the competition begins._

_It is most apprieciated if you attend!'_

" ...I take it Rangiku was being serious this time.."said Toshiro.

" Why do I have the feeling Rangiku's going to end up killing me?" asked Raiyoirn a little frightened.

The next morning at the Seireitei arena, we see all members of each squad has attended to watch the event. We also see Toshiro and Shuuhei along with Yamamoto standing where the judges should be.

There we see Rangiku and Raiyorin standing in the arena.

" Uhm...Good luck, Rangiku.." said Raiyorin with a small smile. " I don't need luck from you! I just know I'm going to beat you! Hey! Head-captain! Begin this thing already!" said Rangiku.

" Alright alright. Ahem....Welcome everyone to the first annual Seireitei 100 challenge match! These two shall be competing 100 challenges and which ever wins the most challenges wins the competition. And the prize of this competition is...a date with Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya." said Yamamoto.

" WHAT?! Excuse me?! " yelled Toshiro.

" Rangiku?! How could you make a date with Toshiro the prize? He's my boyfriend!" cried Raiyorin. " What? That's all I could think of...Now! Let's begin!" declared Rangiku.

" Hey hey...You don't decide that...I do....I declare this competition....BEGUN! Time for the first challenge." said Yamamoto.

* * *

First challenge: Catch the pottery from the sky.

* * *

" Hah! I have to catch something from the sky? Piece of ca-" boasted Rangiku before a large vase landed on her head and caused her to fall over.

Raiyorin then looks up and takes a step back and catches the vase.

" Uh...I win?" said Raiyorin confused.

" Raiyorin has won the first challenge!" declared Yamamoto.

" Ugh...." groaned Rangiku.

* * *

Rangiku- 0

Raiyorin- 1

Second challenege: Swimsuit modeling.

* * *

Rangiku comes out wearing a red bikini with black palm tree decorations.

" Hm...Impressive. I give it an 8" said Yamamoto.

" Beautiful...9." critiqued Shuuhei.

".....7" said Toshiro.

" HA! 24! I'd like to see Captain Raiyorin beat that!" said Rangiku.

Just then Raiyorin comes out wearing a pure white bikini with little silver star decorations.

" Uhm...Please don't stare to much..." whispered Raiyorin.

The judges notice her curvy features on her short body.

"......T-T-10." said Yamamoto, feeling a nosebleed come on.

" ....10." said Shuuhei feeling the same way.

Toshiro just holds up a paper with the number 10.

" WHAT?! 30?! DAMMIT!" pouted Rangiku.

" Uh...I win?" said Raiyorin.

" ....I never knew that Captain Raiyorin was so....hot..." said Shuuhei staring at his captain.

Toshiro then covers Shuuhei's eyes. " Hey...She's mine...." said Toshiro.

* * *

Rangiku- 0

Raiyorin- 2

* * *

A few hours later, 50 challenges have gone by and Raiyorin has won them all so far.

" God....Why...I haven't won a freakin challenge yet!" said Rangiku. " Don't worry, I'm sure you'll win the next one.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh shut up..." hissed Rangiku.

* * *

fifty-first challenge: Guess what sake is made of.

* * *

" Ok...Here is a question for our competitors....What is the main ingredient of sake?" asked Yamamoto.

" Uhm...Alcohol?" asked Raiyorin.

" Wrong! Rangiku...Do you know?" said Yamamoto.

" Easy..Rice.." said Rangiku.

" Correct! That is one point for Rangiku!" said Yamamoto.

" R-Really?! Yes! In your face, Captain!" said Rangiku.

* * *

Rangiku- 1

Raiyorin- 50

(( ok I cant think of anymore challenges so Ill skip to the end..))

* * *

After the next few hours pass, the other 50 challenges have passed and Rangiku has won all of them.

Rangiku- 50

Raiyorin- 50.

" Alright! The scores are now even! We shall have one more challenge to break the tie. " declared Yamamoto. " These two shall have a sword fighting match. Whoever wins, wins the competition."

" Alright. I can win this! I'm not losing to her!" said Rangiku.

" On your mark....Get set....Fight!" said Yamamoto beginning the match.

After a few seconds Raiyorin puts up her hand as if surrendering.

" I give up...." said Raiyorin.

"WHAT?!" yelled Rangiku.

" I give up...I forfeit the match.." said Raiyorin.

" Alright! Due to Captain Raiyorin's forfeiting, Rangiku is the winner of this competition." said Yamamoto.

The crowd cheers and applaud.

" ALRIGHT! I win!" said Rangiku as she jumped up and down.

Toshiro just groans knowing his lieutenant had won the competition and even worse, a date with him. He knew it wouldn't be enjoyable.

Rangiku then stops her cheering and goes over to Raiyorin to ask her why she gave up.

" Hey, Captain..Why'd you give up?" asked Rangiku. " Because....I wanted to let you win so you could feel good about yourself instead of feeling inferior to me as you always do." said Raiyorin. " And...Besides...I think you're better than me, Rangiku. I mean your more beautiful than I am. You're stronger. You're funner. I look up to you really, Rangiku. You're my best friend.." said Raiyorin with a smile.

This speech then made Rangiku's heart grow as big as her boobs. " Aww..Captain!! That's so sweet!" said Rangiku embracing the girl. " And you know what?....CAPTAIN!!" Rangiku yelled to her captain.

" What?" answered Toshiro coldly.

" Our date's canceled! You can go on the date with Captain Raiyorin instead." said Rangiku.

Toshiro throws a party in his head and takes Raiyorin away off somewhere.

" Did you really mean all of what you said to Rangiku?" asked Toshiro with a small smirk.

" Just the her being fun part." said Raiyorin with a giggle.

* * *

well that was a good chapter right? well Review and no flames

Bye Sasuki234


	22. Raiyorin's weird feeling

**_Alright everyone! I've finally decided to change the rating from T to M now! But..like I said before. This story is mostly T and only rated M for some chapters. Now here's chapter 22!_**

**_This chapter is rated M for masturbation and sex_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. only Raiyorin._**

**_Review no flames_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this HOT day in Seireitei, we find Toshiro in his office, laying back on his chair. The heat making him really tired.

" God..I hate this heat.." groaned Toshiro as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. Just then Raiyorin enters the office and goes over to her boyfriend.

" Hi, Toshiro. Enjoying the heat?" said Raiyorin as she kissed her boyfriend. " Do I ever enjoy heat?" asked Toshiro with a smirk as he sat his girlfriend on his lap. Raiyorin then wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck and rests her head on his shoulder. As she rests her head on his shoulder, she gets a view of her boy friend's muscular chest through a loose part in his uniform.

_' Ohh...I never knew that Toshiro had such a muscular chest...' thought Raiyorin, getting really turned on._

" -sigh- Time to finish the paperwork." said Toshiro as he let his girlfriend off of his lap and starting on his paperwork.

" Since Rangiku's out sick, I'm stuck doing her paperwork too.." groaned Toshiro. " Really? I hope she feels ok." said Raiyorin.

" Hm...You know I could help you with the paperwork, Toshiro." said Raiyorin. " Really? But don't you have your own to do?" asked Toshiro. " Nah. It's Shuuhei's week to do it..." said Raiyorin. " Really? Well...Ok. Thanks, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro with a small smirk.

Raiyorin then sits next to her boyfriend and starts on the paperwork.

After a few minutes of writing, the office suddenly gets hotter, bothering Toshiro.

" Gah...Damn this heat.." groaned Toshiro as he took off his haori and his shirt exposing his entire muscular upper-body. Raiyoriin turns her head to look at her boyfriend and blushes a crimson red as she sees his tempting muscular chest and his six-pack.

_' O-o-oh my g-g-god....T-Toshiro....' thought Raiyorin, getting REALLY turned on, feeling a weird sensation in the area below her waist._

Toshiro turns to notice his girlfriend's face is red.

" Are you ok? Is the heat bothering you?" asked Toshiro.

" Hm? Oh! Y-Yeah. It's the heat..Uhm..I-I'm going to go get some water to cool off now.." said Raiyorin as she left the office.

As she walks down the hallway, she thinks about Toshiro's rather handsome....no....sexy muscular upper body.

" Oh god...Oh god...I never knew that Toshiro's chest was so....and his six pack was so....And....I don't know what this feeling I'm getting when I see his features is.....Hm....I know I shouldn't but I should ask Rangiku about this." said Raiyorin as she went to Rangiku's room.

When she gets to Rangiku's room, she explains everything to Rangiku.

" ....Hm...I see...Well, Captain, it looks like you're feeling horny!" said Rangiku with a smile.

" What's that?" asked Raiyorin confused. " Well..Feeling horny...well...It's when you feel aroused at certain things. Example: My Captain's hot body." said Rangiku.

" Oh..Well..What can I do to cure being horny?" asked Raiyorin.

" Well..There's not really a cure....Feeling horny isn't really a bad thing...and some people actually enjoy feeling like that...But....When people feel horny, they usually masturbate." explained Rangiku.

" How do you do that?" asked Raiyorin.

" Well.....I'll show you!" said Rangiku. " Ok.." said Raiyorin as she nodded.

" Now...off with the clothes and I'll be right back to show you." said Rangiku as she went into her closet.

" What?! I-I have to be naked to masturbate?!" shrieked Raiyorin. " Not really...Gah...Just atleast take off your hakama!" said Rangiku.

" O-Ok.." said Raiyorin as she slowly took off her hakama and placing it aside. Rangiku takes out a small box and sits it in front of Raiyorin.

" What's in the box?" asked Raiyorin. Rangiku opens the box and takes out a little, thin object.

" This is a dildo. This something women use to masturbate. As you can see, it is in the shape of a penis. " explained Rangiku, giving Raiyorin the dildo. Raiyorin just stares at the thing.

" What do I do with it?" asked Raiyorin. " You put it in your vagina..." said Rangiku. " Wh-What?! I have to?" cried Raiyorin. " Of course! Women always play around with their vaginas when they masturbate..." said Rangiku.

" Ok...But I don't want to put this thing in there..." said Raiyorin giving back the dildo. " Hm...Well...You can always use your fingers to masturbate." said Rangiku.

" Really? How?" asked Raiyorin. "Well simple...Take off the panties and I'll show you..." said Rangiku. " B-But...but,..." started Raiyorin. " Take it off or I won't be able to clearly tell if you're doing it right." said Rangiku.

" O-Ok..." said Raiyorin as she slowly took off her panties.

" Ok, good. Now...to start you of....hold up one finger!" said Rangiku. " Which one? " asked Raiyorin. " Anyone! But I highly recommend the pointer finger first." said Rangiku.

" O-Ok..." said Raiyorin as she held up her finger. " Now put it in here..." said Rangiku pointing to the hole in Raiyorin's " flower" ( yeah...forgot what it's called x.x). Raiyorin then slowly puts her finger in the hole but quickly takes it out once she feels a jolt of pain. " Ah! R-Rangiku..." cried Raiyorin.

" It's ok. It's ok...It can hurt a little bit but, it'll get better after a little bit...trust me.." said Rangiku. " Ok..." said Raiyorin trying once more, still feeling a bit of pain.

" Now what?" asked Raiyorin as her finger was in the hole. " Now...You have to keep pushing it in and out.." said Rangiku. " ...This sounds kind of crazy but I guess I'll try it.." said Raiyorin as she did what Rangiku said. As she is pushing her finger in and out, the pain she felt slowly went away and was replaced with a bit of pleasure.

" Ahh...Rangiku,....you were right...It does feel good now.." said Raiyorin with a small smile. " Ok now...To make it even better, time to insert another finger." said Rangiku.

" B-But won't that hurt?" asked Raiyorin. " Nope...Now...take your pointer finger out and then put it back in with your middle finger." said Rangiku. " Ok.." said Raiyorin as she pulled her finger out. When she pulls her finger out, she noticed white stuff on her finger. " Rangiku, what's this on my finger?!" asked Raiyorin a bit worried. " Oh! Don't worry that's just cum. It's a liquid that comes out of the vagina when a woman gets horny." said Rangiku.

" Oh...Ok.." said Raiyorin as she put two fingers in her hole now, more pleasure coming to her**_._**

" Ahh...R-Rangiku...This feels so good now..." said Raiyorin with a soft moan. " Good good...Now to make it even better, why don't you picture what makes you horny." said Rangiku.

Raiyorin then pictures Toshiro and his muscular features in her mind. " Oh god...." said Raiyorin as she moaned a bit louder. After a while, Raiyorin finally reaches orgasm.

" Hm...Look's like you've finally reached your orgasm..." said Rangiku with a smirk. " Hm..Is that what it was?" asked Raiyorin. " Mhm...So how did you like masturbating?" asked Rangiku.

" It...It was...good." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Good! Now whenever you feel horny, masturbate!" said Rangiku. " But...What if I feel horny when I'm with Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin.

" Hm...Ah! Do it secretly!" said Rangiku. " Uhm..Ok...I'll try.." said Raiyorin as she put back on her clothes and started out of the room before Rangiku stopped her.

" Wait! If you're going to do it while you're with Captain, you should have the proper clothes." said Rangiku. " What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin.

Later, Toshiro, still shirtless, is still working on the paperwork.

" I wonder where Lady Raiyorin is...it's been an hour since she left.." said Toshiro as he continued the paperwork.

Raiyorin then enters the office, not wearing her haori. Just wearing her uniform, but instead of a hakama, a short skirt.

" I'm back...Sorry I was so long...Rangiku needed to tell me something.." said Raiyorin as she sat next to her boyfriend on his right.

" Oh..Ok then.." said Toshiro as he continued his paperwork. Raiyorin starts to work on the paperwork, only to stop a few seconds later to stare once again at her boyfriend's upper body.

'_ Oh god...' thought Raiyorin as she put down her pen and slowly put her hand up her skirt, starting to pleasure herself, making it un-noticing to Toshiro._

As she is pleasureing herself, she accidently lets out a little moan. This catches her boyfriend's attention.

" Hm? Are you ok?" asked Toshiro turning to his girlfriend. " Hm?! O-Oh y-yeah! I'm..I'm good..Don't worry about it.." said Raiyorin. " Ok then.." said Toshiro as he continued his work.

After a few minutes of writing, Toshiro's pen goes dry.

" Dammit..." cursed Toshiro. Toshiro then looks to his write and notices the pens are over there on his girlfriend's side. Toshiro smirks a bit as he leans over to get a pen, causing him to lean against his girlfriend too. As he's reaching for the pen, he gently, but still with passion, kisses his girlfriend, who returns the kiss. As the two are kissing, Toshiro looks down, noticing his girlfriend's hand is under her skirt. So he then, discretely, lifts it up a bit to find her hand in her panties.

Confused at why her hand is there, he breaks the kiss to ask. " Lady Raiyorin,..What are doing?" asked Toshiro confused. " Wh-What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin a bit nervous. " Your hands...They were...in your panties..why?" asked Toshiro.

Raiyorin freezes up a bit before answering. " ...y-you..." whispered Raiyoirn. " Me?" said Toshiro a bit confused. Toshiro then continues to think about what she meant then finally realizes. He smirks at what he came up with.

" Lady Raiyorin,....Do I....Do I make you horny?" asked Toshiro with a smirk

" T-Toshiro...I-I.." started Raiyorin, before toshiro captured her lips with his. " Don't worry....You make me horny too..." said Toshiro as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her in for another kiss. As the two are kissing, Toshiro slides his hand down her body and under her skirt and starts to rub her womanhood through her panties, earning him a soft moan.

" Ah...T-Toshiro...." moaned Raiyorin. " Does this feel good, my dear?" asked Toshiro with a smirk as he rubbed harder. Raiyorin just nods as she moans louder.

Toshiro then picks up his girlfriend and brings her to his bedroom. When he gets there, he lays her on his futon as he gets on top of her. The two continue to make out as Toshiro quickly removes Raiyorin's shirt and bra, revealing her breasts. They're not small. Kinda big....about...half of Rangiku's size at the most. Toshiro then lowers his head to her breasts and starts to suck on one of her nipples, hardening it to a rosey-bud. Once that nipple is hardened, he moves onto the next one doing the same. Once he is done with that, he slowly plants a trail of kisses down her stomach until he reaches her skirt, which he removes quickly, revealing her panties.

Toshiro then looks back up at Raiyorin who nods at him, giving him the seal of approval. He then removes her panties slowly. Once they're finally off, he reveals her most sacred area. Toshiro then enters two fingers into her slowly, not trying to hurt her. This causes her to moan his name.

" T-Toshiro...f-faster..." moaned Raiyorin, whispering the last word a bit. Toshiro then smirks as he quickens his pace, bringing more pleasure to his lover, causing her to moan louder. After a few minutes, Raiyorin finally reaches her orgasm. Toshiro removes his fingers, finding them covered with Raiyorin's juices.

Toshiro just smirks as he brings his fingers to his lips and licks off all the juices on his fingers.

" Mmm....My little lady tastes wonderful.." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin just blushes and giggles at this. Just then Raiyorin rolls the two of them over, her ontop of him. Raiyorin smiles sweetly at Toshiro before lowering her head to kiss him. She then plants trails of kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, down his muscular chest, past his six-pack, all the way down to his waist.

She then frowns a bit as she sees his hakama blocking her from where she wants to go. She then, without worrying about what Toshiro thinks, removes his hakama and throws it aside. Toshiro is suprised at the sudden action. It's not that he didn't like what she did. It's just that he never thought she was forceful like this. After successfuly removing the hakama, Raiyorin is still frowning now due to Toshiro's boxers covering up where she wants to be.

Raiyorin then groans a pit with a pout. Her pout then turns into a smile as she removes the boxers, still without Toshiro's thoughts, and reveals his erection. She smiles as she lowers her head and starts to lick the tip of her lover's erection before taking the whole thing into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Toshiro groans softly as his girlfriend pleasures him. Raiyorin continues to taste him until he finally releases in her mouth. Raiyorin then lifts up her head and goes in to kiss her boyfriend.

Toshiro wraps his arms around her petite waist, deepening the kiss. Just then Toshiro rolls the two over. He then looks at his girlfriend's sacred spot and then at her.

" Lady Raiyorin...Do...do you want....I don't want to hurt you..." said Toshiro. " Yes. Do it, Toshiro. It's ok with me.." said Raiyorin with a soft smile. Toshiro just smiles at her as he gets into position. Raiyorin wraps her legs around Toshiro's waist, bracing for impact.

Toshiro then slowly enters her, trying his best not to hurt her. As he enters her, small tears form in Raiyorin's eyes due to a bit of pain. She lets out a small cry, causing her boyfriend to quickly come out of her.

" I-I'm sorry...Did I hurt you too much?" asked Toshiro. " N-No..Just continue...I'm fine.." said Raiyorin giving him a soft smile. Toshiro then stares at her for a few seconds before entering again once more. Once her enters, he pulls out again, repeating the process until the pain is replaced with pleasure.

"T-Toshiro..." moaned Raiyorin as she felt her lover inside of her.

Toshiro starts to move faster and faster, Raiyorin moaning his name louder and louder. Toshiro then releases inside of his girlfriend as she too reaches her orgasm. Toshiro then pulls out and lays next to his girlfriend as they both pant and take deep breathes.

" ...I love you, Lady Raiyorin.." said Toshiro with a small smile.

" I love you too, Toshiro." said Raiyorin, returning his smile as she kissed his lips softly.

Toshiro then covers them with the blanket and the two embrace as they rest your bodies.

Meanwhile outside of Toshiro's window, we see Rangiku and a big crowd in front of the window.

" There you have it, everybody. My Captain and Captain Raiyorin have finally done it! Now spread the word!!" said Rangiku.

* * *

ok! First lemon for this story! hope it was good. The next lemon will be.... .... ... .... yeah I don't know when it'll be....prolly gonna be only like...2 or 3 lemon chapters in this story..maybe more...or something..I dunno..we'll see....anywhoo..Review and no flames.

Bye Sasuki234


	23. First date

**_Alright everyone! here's chapter 23! Review! No flames!_**

* * *

Today on this fine day, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on his paperwork as usual. This time we see Raiyorin helping him with the paperwork while Rangiku's off doing some crazy thing.

"-sigh- Done....Finally..." sighed Toshiro as he put down his pen, the paperwork FINALLY finished for once. " Heh. So how does it feel to have your paperwork done for once?" asked Raiyorin with a giggle. " Hm..It feels good...Now..the two of us can have some alone time..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his girlfriend.

The two begin to make-out, but are quickly interrupted by Rangiku coming into the room.

" Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku happily. " And yet....We can't..." muttered Toshiro.

Rangiku then plops herself on the couch. " So....Paperwork finally done?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah, no thanks to you..." said Toshiro. " Oh, come on, Captain! I helped!" said Rangiku.

" Yeah..You helped by leaving so I'd have to call Lady Raiyorin to help me..." said Toshiro sarcasticaly. " Yeah! See? I helped!" said Rangiku. " Heh. Well, I have to go now. I have to make sure that my squad members are ok. Bye, Toshiro." said Raiyorin as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek before leaving.

" So, Captain...Going to take her out tonight?" asked Rangiku. " What do you mean?" asked Toshiro. " I mean on a date! You two have been on one ever since you two got together right?!" asked Rangiku.

Toshiro then thinks long and hard about that. "....Don't tell me you two have never gone out on a date." said Rangiku looking suprised. " Uh..No. Not really." said Toshiro. " Oh my god! We have to fix that! Captain! Tonight! You are taking Captain Raiyorin on a date in the real world!" said Rangiku.

"...But..." started Toshiro. " No, buts! I'll even call her for you!" said Rangiku as she grabbed the phone and dialed Raiyorin's office number. " But, Rangiku..." started Toshiro. " Shh!!" said Rangiku.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"....Hello?"_

" Hi, Captain!....Well, I called to tell you that Captain wants to take you on a date in the real world!....Well...He was too shy to ask you himself!" said Rangiku.

" Oh, nice, Rangiku. Make me sound like a wimp...." mumbled Toshiro, glaring at the woman.

" Mhm...Mhmm...Ok! He'll see you tonight at 5:00! Bye!" said Rangiku happily as she hung up the phone.

" Congrats, Captain! Looks like you've got a date!" said Rangiku with a big smile. " ...Great. Now what do I do?" asked Toshiro.

" Get ready for your date, silly!" said Rangiku. " But it's only 10:30 a.m." said Toshiro flatly. " But still! There's lots of planning you have to do! Come now! We're going to the real world to make some preparations!" said Rangiku as she grabbed and dragged her captain out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later on in the real world, we see Toshiro sitting on a picnic blanket in a park with Rangiku instructing him.

" Ok, now, Captain. When Shuuhei brings Captain Raiyorin here to the real world, what are you going to do when you see her?" asked Rangiku.

"....Say hi?" asked Toshiro. " Good...And then what?" asked Rangiku. " ....Kiss her?" asked Toshiro. " NO!! You give her the roses and THEN you kiss her." said Rangiku. " Then you sit her on the blanket and you two eat whatever's in the basket and watch the sunset together." said Rangiku.

Toshiro then stares at Rangiku and then the basket.

" What did you put in the basket if I may ask?" asked Toshiro. " .....Stuff..." said Rangiku looking away a bit with a small innocent smile.

Toshiro eyes the basket before searching it of its contents.

" ...Natto...Onigiri... ....Sake..." said Toshiro as he took out the sake bottle. " Oh, Captain! That's for after the sun goes down!" said Rangiku with a smile. Toshiro just eyes her and gives her the bottle.

" No..." said Toshiro. " Aw...Well at least keep the condoms!" said Rangiku.

" RANGIKU!!" said Toshiro blushing as he looked away. " Oh come on, Captain! You and Captain Raiyorin need protection when you guys do it!....You two have done it...right?" asked Rangiku with a sly smirk. This causes Toshiro to blush redder.

" ....What me and Lady Raiyorin do in the privacy of a room together is none of your business, Rangiku..." said Toshiro embarassed.

" Ok then, Captain...I'll let you two keep your sex lives to yourselves." said Rangiku with a giggle. Toshiro just grunts at her.

Just then a large gate appears and out comes Shuuhei and Raiyorin.

" Ah! Shuuhei! Captain! Over here!" said Rangiku waving like an idiot. " Hi, Rangiku! Hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin as she went over to the two and hugged her boyfriend who returned the hug. Rangiku secretly elbows her captain lightly.

" Hm? Oh!..Here, Lady Raiyorin...These are for you.." said Toshiro handing Raiyorin a small boquet of roses. " Oh, Toshiro..These are beautiful..Thank you.." said Raiyorin kissing her boyfriend.

" Ok, now. Me and Shuuhei are going to go shopping in the town now...Just call if you need us...Now lets go, Shuuhei. I have some underwear to buy.." said Rangiku dragging poor Shuuhei off.

A few seconds later, the two captains are still standing there.

" So..uhm...How about we sit down?" asked Raiyorin. " O-Ok..." said Toshiro sitting his girlfriend down on the blanket before sitting next to her.

"...So..uhm...Hungry?" asked Toshiro. " Yeah. What's in the basket?" asked Raiyorin. " Uhm...I think Rangiku put some onigiri in here." said Toshiro taking out some onigiri out of the basket.

" Ohh! I love onigiri!" cheered Raiyorin with a smile. " Ok then. Open wide.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he held up an onigiri to his girlfriend's mouth. Raiyorin opens her mouth and Toshiro puts the rice ball into her mouth. Raiyorin closes her mouth and eats the food.

" Mmm...Onigiris are so good." said Raiyorin with a smile after the finished her rice ball. Toshiro then notices that Raiyorin has some bits of rice on her lips. He then forms a smirk.

" Hey....You have some stuff on your lips." said Toshiro. " Hm? Where?" asked Raiyorin, touching her lips. " Let me get it for you.." said Toshiro as he leaned in, licked his girlfriend's lips before capturing her into a kiss. After the two break the kiss, the two just stare at the sky, not knowing what to do next.

" So..uhm..What do you wanna do now?" asked Toshiro. " I don't know..How about we take a walk?" asked Raiyorin. " Ok." said Toshrio as he got up and helped his girlfriend up. The two then start to walk on the path before Raiyorin realizes she dropped her soul phone.

" Oh! I forgot my phone! I'll be right back!" said Raiyorin as she turned around to get her phone. Toshiro just stands and waits for her.

A few miunutes later he hears his girlfriend scream and quickly runs to see if she's ok. When he gets there he sees that Raiyorin is being molested by a stranger.

" HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!" yelled Toshiro. " Heh..Back off, Shorty...This girl here needs a real man...Go play with your little elementary school friends." said the man with a sinister smirk.

A vein then pops in Toshiro's head as he got even angrier. He was angry that some guy was trying to mess with his girlfriend. He got even angrier that the man called him short. But he got even MORE angrier when the guy called him a elementary school kid. Toshiro then, without any thought, attacked the man senslessly. Raiyorin just crawls away from the two guys and watch Toshiro basically destroy that guy without any mercy.

_'Wow...I never knew that Toshiro could be that violent when angry..' thought Raiyorin in amazement._

" Ah!! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Have mercy!!" cried the man. Toshiro then grabs him by the collar and glares at him deadly.

" Now listen to me right now...Come near my girlfriend ever again....The next time....I kill you...Got that?" asked Toshiro deadly. " O-O-Okk...Ok!"cried the man as Toshiro let him go.

" Let's go." said Toshiro dragging his girlfriend away.

Later on as the two walk, the two decide to stop and sit under a tree to watch the sunset.

" Ahh...Isn't the sunset so beautiful?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...But not as beautiful as you, my lady..." said Toshiro with smirk. " Oh, Toshiro..." giggled Raiyorin as she cuddled up closer to her boyfriend. As the sun goes down, the air starts to get cooler. Raiyorin starts to shiver.

" Brr...It's so cold..." said Raiyorin as she shivered a bit. " Here..Take it..." said Toshiro as he took off his jacket and put it around Raiyorin's shoulders. " Thank you.." said Raiyorin with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

A few minutes later, the two decide its time to go back to Soul Society.

" Well...I guess I'll call Rangiku to come and take us back to Soul Society.." said Toshiro as he got up. " Ok.." said Raiyorin as she got up also. When she gets up, she hears a sudden rip. She pauses for a second. " Toshiro....I feel...I feel a draft...." said Raiyorin nervously. Raiyorin feels her backside to find out that the back of her skirt has been ripped.

"Hm...I think I like your skirt better like this.." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Toshiro! No time to be peverted...Save that for later..." said Raiyorin covering up her back.

" Relax...I'm going to call Rangiku now." said Toshiro as he dialed Rangiku's number.

_Ring...._

_Ring...._

_Ring...._

_click._

_' Hi! You've reached Rangiku! I'm not at my phone right now...I probably lost it again....So leave your name and number and I'll get back to you! bye!!' _

Toshiro just growls. " What the hell could she be doing right now?" asked Toshiro.

Meanwhile, at the bar, we see a drunken Shuuhei and Rangiku drinking sake at the counter.

" Sh....SHhhhhh...Shuuheiii...Oi! Shuuuehiii!" said Rangiku drunkenly. " Wh-....What? What do you want?" asked Shuuhei, equally drunk. " I...I think that....We should...we should be getting back to our captains now....They...they might be ready to go...back...back to candyland...." slurred Rangiku. " Nah nah..They-...They might be doin it liike you said theys would..." slurred Shuuhei.

" Yeah...." slurred Rangiku. " Hey...Hey, Shuuhei..." said Rangiku. " What?" asked Shuuhei. " Wanna....Wanna do it?" asked Rangiku, still drunk. " ....No...." slurred Shuuhei.. " Ok..." said Rangiku.

Just then the two captains enter the bar. The walk in until they find their lieutenants.

" Wow. How'd you know they'd be here?" asked Raiyorin. " Well...If I know how manipulative Rangiku can be and how spineless Shuuhei can be...They'd obviously be here." said Toshiro. " Ohh....Come on now guys...Time to go.." said Raiyorin. " No no, Lady Raiyorin...This is how you sober up you lieutenants.....GET YOUR ASSES UP OR NO MORE BAR FOR THE REST OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIVES!!" yelled Toshiro. Just then the two lieutenants miraculously sober up. " We-We're sorry, Captain!!" said the two lieutenants.

" Ok, now...Let's get back to Soul Society." said Toshiro. " Ok! Let's go!" said Rangiku as the group left the bar. As the two are walking back to where the gate was, Rangiku notices that Raiyorin's skirt is ripped.

" Wow, Captain...Didn't know you were so forceful on poor, Captain Raiyorin." said Rangiku with a giggle. Toshiro then blushes furiously.

" Rangiku...." growled Toshiro. " Oh! I'm just kidding, Captain!" said Rangiku laughing. Toshiro just snorts.

The gate then opens and the four then enter the gate and return to Soul Society.

"So, guys. How was your first date?" asked Rangiku. " It was...Interesting..." said Raiyorin. " Yeah...It was great..." said Toshiro with a small smile.

* * *

Ok! That was chapter 23~ Sorry it was so stupid at the end...I wanted to hurry up and post. Well next chapter coming soon. Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	24. Toshiro cheats? Raiyorin fears

**_Alright everyone...here's chapter 24! Review! No flames!_**

* * *

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Rangiku working on her paperwork with a pout.

" Man...I can't believe Captain's making me do paperwork! And on this wonderful day! I just know each squad is out there doing something fun!" said Rangiku with a groan.

"Well...I know how to brighten up my day a bit!" said Rangiku as she went over to the closet. " Heh heh...Captain doesn't know I put back the sake he told me to get rid of before." laughed Rangiku evily as she opened the closet. When she opened the closet door, she finds the closet completely empty. Rangiku just stares at the empty closet before screaming.

" AHHH!!!! WHAT THE-? HOW THE-? WHERE'S MY SAKE?!" yelled Rangiku. Just then Rangiku sees a note on one of the shelves and picks it up and starts to read.

_Dear Rangiku,_

_When you see this note after screaming like a total idiot, you will have noticed all of your sake is gone._

_To let you know,...I gave all of your sake to Renji and some of the other idiots you drink with...._

_Did you honestly think I wouldn't know about you sneaking sake back into the office?_

_Signed, _

_Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya._

"GRRR!!!! DAMN YOU CAPTAIN!!!" screamed Rangiku. " I'll show him!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that morning, we see Raiyorin entering the office.

" Good morning, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Ah! Captain! Thank god you're here! I have something awful to tell you!!" said Rangiku looking as if she was going to cry.

" Rangiku! What is it? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin a bit worried. " Well..You see..it's about Captain...He...I don't know how to say this but....He's cheating on you!" said Rangiku. Raiyorin just stares at Rangiku for a few seconds. " Oh, Rangiku, that's silly...Toshiro'd never cheat on me." said Raiyorin with a little giggle. " But it's true! He's cheating on you with Momo!" said Rangiku.

" Oh, Rangiku....Momo's my friend..She'd never do that..... ....would she?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course! Why do you think Captain's been going off alone with Momo lately, huh?" asked Rangiku. " I-I dunno....To hang out?" asked Raiyorin. " Well then...Since you don't believe me....Maybe THIS'll make you!" said Rangiku giving her a note. Raiyorin takes the note and reads it.

_To my sweet sweet Momo,_

_I love you so much...I want us to run off together and make love._

_I hate that short, blue-haired bitch known as my supposed girlfriend._

_I love you and only you, my true love, Momo Hinamori._

_Love,_

_Toshiro._

Raiyorin stares at the note with wide eyes.

" See?! This is Captain's hand-writting! It's a good thing he had to use the bathroom before he sent this off otherwise I wouldn't have found this!" said Rangiku.

" B-but..this..this can't be real...It is Toshiro's hand-writting but...Oh, Rangiku...What am I going to do?" asked Raiyorin starting to break down into tears. Rangiku goes and comforts the girl. " It's ok. It's ok." said Rangiku comforting the girl, smirking evily when Raiyorin wasn't looking. _' Hehe....once she finds Captain...He's going to get it! ' thought Rangiku._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the afternoon, still in squad 10 office, we see Toshiro entering the office to see Raiyorin and Rangiku sitting on the couch together.

" Rangiku, is the paperwork done?" asked Toshiro. " Of course it is!" said Rangiku.

Meanwhile at squad 9 we see Shuuhei working on a large stack of paperwork.

" Damn...I was having a good day when I finally finished my paperwork but then Rangiku had to come in and give me HER paperwork to do....I wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't threaten to blackmail me with the picture of me at the christmas party she took." said Shuuhei shivering at the last statement.

Back at squad 10.

" Good." said Toshiro as he went over to his girlfriend. " Hello, my love.." said Toshiro with a small smile as he hugged his girlfriend.

" Uhm...Hi, Toshi-..." started Raiyorin before she smelled something weird. She smelled that Toshiro was wearing...perfume!

_' What the? Why is Toshiro wearing perfume? ...It smells like the same perfume....gasp! Momo wears!!!' thought Raiyorin in her mind._

" Uhm...Toshiro...Why do you smell like perfume?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm? Oh..I was with Momo today and she sprayed some of it on me after I called her a bed-wetter...heh.." said Toshiro.

" Oh..I see..." said Raiyorin looking down a bit. " Is something wrong?" asked Toshiro. " N-No...Everything's fine..." said Raiyorin.

" Raiyorin...I know when you're lying to me...Tell me what's wrong.." said Toshiro. " Well...I've been wondering....Would you...Would you ever cheat on me?" asked Raiyorin.

"Of course not. I love you, my lady..." said Toshiro kissing his girlfriend. " Oh...Ok then..." said Raiyorin. " Excuse me..I have to go back out with Momo now..I'll see you later.." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend once more before leaving.

" ....So, Captain...He's going back out with Momo.....Do you still believe he's not cheating on you?" asked Rangiku with a smirk. " But...He said he wouldn't ever cheat on me..." said Raiyorin. " Right...And do you honestly think that Momo would spray him with perfume just because he called her a name?" asked Rangiku. " Well...." started Raiyorin. " Captain, you and Captain are pretty much done with..." said Rangiku shaking her head a bit. Raiyorin then groans knowing Rangiku may be right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in squad 10, we see Raiyorin laying on the couch worrying if her love might really be cheating on her while Rangiku's staring out the window.

_' What if...What if Toshiro really is cheating on me? What if..What if Momo is stealing him from me?...' thought Raiyorin. _

Just then Raiyorin's trail of thought is broken by Rangiku screaming.

" CAPTAIN!! LOOK!! CAPTAIN AND MOMO ARE KISSING!!" yelled Rangiku.

_' Damn I never thought that Captain was really cheating on Captain Raiyorin. Well..as long as Captain gets in trouble. ' thought Rangiku_

Raiyorin then quickly runs to the window to see her boyfriend locking lips with her supposed friend. Just then Raiyorin's heart breaks into a million pieces.

" Now do you believe me?!" asked Rangiku. Raiyorin then growls a bit as she gets upset. " Yes...I believe you, Rangiku...." said Raiyorin.

" Now you better do something right now!" said Rangiku. " Yes...And I know what I'm going to do..." growled Raiyorin.

" What is it?" asked Rangiku with high hopes.

"....I'm going to kill Momo...Excuse me now Rangiku.." said Raiyorin as she left the office.

" YES! Captain's in trouble now!" cheered Rangiku.

After a few minutes of cheering, Rangiku realizes what Raiyorin really said.

" Wait...KILL MOMO?! OH GOD NO!! CAPTAIN RAIYORIN!!" yelled Rangiku as she ran towards the door before bumping into the Toshiro.

" Gah..Rangiku, watch where you're going..." said Toshiro. " Sorry! But I have to stop Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku trying to move her captain. " Why? What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " Oh...She's about to murder Momo!" said Rangiku before Toshiro stopped her from leaving again.

" WHAT?! She...She's going to kill Momo? Why? " asked Toshiro frightened. " Well...You see...." started Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the streets of Seireitei, we see Momo walking back to her squad.

" MOMO!" yelled Raiyorin. Just then Momo turns around and sees her ' friend' walking towards her.

" Oh! Hi, Little Raiyorin!" said Momo with a smile. Raiyorin just stares and growls at her.

" Uhm...Is something wrong?" asked Momo confused. " You know, Momo....Don't you think stealing is wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course I do...Why?" asked Momo. " Well, Momo...I know that you've stolen something from me..." said Raiyorin as she unsheated her zanpakutou.

" Wh-What are you talking about? What did I steal from you?" asked Momo nervously as she saw her ' friend' take out her zanpakutou.

" MY BOYFRIEND!!" yelled Raiyorin as she charged at Momo, slashing at Momo, hitting her arm.

" AH! R-Raiyorin! What are you doing? I never stole Toshiro from you! Honestly!" cried Momo. " LIAR!!" yelled Raiyorin as she attacked Momo again, this time cutting her side. Momo screams in pain. As Raiyorin is about to attack again, Momo takes out her zanpakutou to block Raiyorin's attack.

" Little Raiyorin! Listen to me! I never took Toshiro away from you! We're just friends! I swear!" said Momo trying to calm the girl down. " NO! I don't believe you!!" said Raiyorin as she swung her sword again, knocking Momo's sword out of her hand, pushing her to the ground.

" Now..Time to do what needs to be done!" said Raiyorin as she was about to stab Momo in her heart before Toshiro appeared and grabbed her arms.

" Lady Raiyorin, don't!" said Toshiro as he held his girlfriend. " Let go, Jackass! I know all about you and her! I'm doing what needs to be done!!" yelled Raiyorin.

" Lady Raiyorin...Listen to me...I know you thought I was cheating on you....But...It was all some messed up plan of Rangiku's to get back at me for getting rid of her sake.." said Toshiro.

" I don't believe you..." hissed Raiyorin. Just then Rangiku appears. " It's true, Captain...It really was a plan I made up....I forged the note to make it look like Captain wrote it....I'm sorry." said Rangiku. " Lies! I know Toshiro's hand-writting! I know it!" cried Raiyorin.

" Lady Raiyorin....do you honestly think I'd dot my i's with little hearts?" asked Toshiro. " Well...." started Raiyorin. " Remember all of the love notes I've sent to you...Did one of them have i's dotted with hearts?" asked Toshiro. " No...But..Why did I see you kissing Momo earlier?" asked Raiyorin.

**_Flashback._**

_" Ok! Now that everything's taken care of, I guess I should go back to my squad now. Night, Toshiro!" said Momo as she leaned in for a hug. _

_Just then a really hyper Yachiru comes running by and bumps into Momo, causing her to fall onto Toshiro, her lips accidently touching hers. _

_" Ah! S-Sorry, Toshiro!" said Momo with a light blush. " It's ok, Bed-wetter...Good night..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he saw Momo running after Yachiru, threatening to tell Kenpachi she was the one who showed everyone the picture of him at the christmas party. _

**_end flashback._**

" Oh..Well...Then why were you really wearing Momo's perfume?" asked Raiyorin.

**_Flashback._**

_" Ugh..Will you hurry up, Bed-wetter? We need to go now!" groaned Toshiro. " Toshiro! Stop calling me Bed-wetter! You know I don't wet the bed anymore!" yelled Momo. " Fine,...Bed-wetter." said Toshiro with a smirk. Momo growls as she grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed Toshiro with it. " GAH! Momo, STOP! You know I hate the smell of this! GAH!" yelled Toshiro as his friend was spraying him._

**_end flashback._**

" Oh....Well..Why were you two going out alone with each other lately then?" asked Raiyorin. " Because, Toshiro and I were out shopping for your 3 month anniversary present and we were getting it engraved!" said Momo. " Wh-What?" asked Raiyorin suprised.

" Yes...I bought this for you..." said Toshiro as he took out a little black box, giving it to Raiyorin. Raiyorin opens the box to find a white gold locket with little pieces of diamond on the pendant.

" Oh my....Toshiro..." started Raiyorin. " Open it and read what it says..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin opens the locket.

_To the only one for me, _

_These past 3 months have been the best 3 months of my life, because I finally became your boyfriend._

_You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met in my life. I'd do anything to get you to smile that ever beautiful smile of yours._

_I'd die for you. For you are my light...The light I see everyday..._

_You make my days bright whenever I see you. Even when Rangiku's annoying the shit out of me, you always brighten up my day._

_I hope for more days, more weeks, more years, and more lifetimes with you.._

_I love you..and I never lie when I say that to you..._

_Love,_

_Toshiro._

Raiyorin forms a small smile after reading the message and turns it around to see _' Toshiro Hitsugaya + Sasuki Raiyorin' engraved on the back._ " Oh, Toshiro....This is...beautiful....I don't deserve it...I've been a horrible girlfriend..." said Raiyorin giving the locket to her boyfriend.

" No...You were mislead by Rangiku...It's alright.." said Toshiro hugging his girlfriend. " I'm really sorry all of this, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin as she felt tears coming on. " Sh...Shh...It's alright...It's alright, Lady Raiyorin...." said Toshiro as he hugged her tighter. Raiyorin then breaks the hug and turns to Momo.

" Momo...I'm...I'm really sorry for...for almost killing you...I was just upset at the thought that ...that you would steal Toshiro from me....I'm really and truely sorry...." said Raiyorin looking down a bit. "It's ok, Little Raiyorin! Everyone makes mistakes!" said Momo as she hugged her friend.

" Aww! Well isn't this nice! We're all friends again right?" asked Rangiku. The three other shinigami just stare at Rangiku deadly. " What? Is there something wrong?" asked Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, at squad 9, we see Shuuhei sitting back in his chair.

" Phew....Finally done....I wonder what Rangiku's doing right now..." said Shuuhei. Just then Rangiku bursts into the office and hides in the spare room next to the office. " Rangiku?" said Shuuhei confused.

Just then Toshiro, Raiyorin, and Momo come into the office with their zanpakutou's out. " Shuuhei, where's Rangiku?" asked Momo. " Uh...." started Shuuhei. " Tell us, or I will show everyone the picture of you and Captain Zaraki at the christmas party!" threatened Raiyorin. Shuuhei gets scared and tells them Rangiku's in room. The three shinigami then go into the room and close the door behind them.

" I wonder what that's all about..." said Shuuhei. Just then we hear Rangiku screaming very loudly. A few minutes later, we see the three shinigami walking out of the room and leaving the office. Shuuhei stares at them leave. " What the-.." started Shuuhei before he saw Rangiku come out. We see Rangiku coming out of the room, with her hair completely cut off.

" R-Rangiku?" asked Shuuhei suprised. " Wah...They chopped off all my hair...." cried Rangiku. " Note to self: Never mess with Captain again..."

* * *

Wow...That was a really interesting ending...lol. And I wonder what DID happen at that christmas party. Well..You guys know what to do. Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	25. Toshiro controls? Raiyorin's problem

**_Alright everyone!! Time for....chapter...25! Review and no flames!_**

* * *

Today on this fine day in the Sereitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro at his desk working on his paperwork while Raiyorin is peacefully sleeping on the couch.

" -sigh- Where the hell is Rangiku? She should be helping me do this damn paperwork." groaned Toshiro. Toshiro then looks up for a minute and looks over to his sleeping girlfriend. He smirks as he decides to take a short break and go over to his girlfriend. He kneels down in front of her and leans over, his face hovering straight over hers. He smirks as he leans down and kisses her lips softly. Raiyorin then suddenly woke up and saw her boyfriend's lips on hers. She giggles a bit as she leans up a bit and kisses her lover back.

" Had a good dream?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. " Yes I did. And it was a wonderful dream too." said Raiyorin with a smile. " What did you dream of if I may ask?" asked Toshiro as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. " Well...It was about you...and me...alone together...making love." said Raiyorin with a seductive smirk.

" Hm...well they say that dreams can come true...How about we make this dream come true?" asked Toshiro with a smirk as he started to kiss his girlfriend passionately. As the two begin to make the dream come true, their moment of romance is ruined by Rangiku coming into the room.

" Hi, Captains!" said Rangiku with a smile. "....And yet we can't find a moment's peace for that..." groaned Toshiro as he broke away from his girlfriend. " Guess what, Captain? The head-captain's giving us some time off to go to the real world for a day! Isn't that great?" asked Rangiku. " Not really...." said Toshiro flatly. " Oh, Come on! We could go to the beach!" said Rangiku.

" No thanks...I hate the beach...It's always so hot there..." said Toshiro. " Aww....Come on! I'm sure that Captain Raiyorin would like to go! Don't you, Captain Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku.

" Well I-..." started Raiyorin before Toshiro interrupted.

" Lady Raiyorin is not interested either...She hates it there too..." said Toshiro. " Toshiro, I-..." started Raiyorin.

" Oh come on! Pleasee?" whined Rangiku. " No." said Toshiro. " Captain! Captain Raiyorin talk to him!" whined Rangiku.

" Toshiro, I think we-..." started Raiyorin. " She doesn't want to go either. Nothing will make her go." said Toshiro.

" Pleasee?" begged Rangiku.

" No." said Toshiro.

" Please?"

"No.."

" Pleaseee?"

" Yes..."

" Really?!"

" No...

" Awww!!! Please?!"

" NO!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon in the real world, we see the captains and lieutenants of squads 9 and 10 standing on the Karakura beach looking at the ocean.

" Tell me again how the two of us said yes?" asked Toshiro. " Well maybe its because-.." started Raiyorin. " I mean I thought the two of us could overpower Rangiku. Guess I was wrong..." said Toshiro with a sigh. Raiyorin sighs a bit.

_' I didn't have any say in this....I wanted to go....You just said I didn't...' thought Raiyorin._

"Ok! Time to hit the water! Come on, Captain!" said Rangiku as she grabbed Toshiro's arm, before he pulled it back. " No. I don't want to swim. Even if I did, I'm sure as hell not going to do it near you..." said Toshiro.

" Aw...Well...Come on, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku as she grabbed Raiyorin's arm before Toshiro pulled her away from Rangiku. " No, she doesn't want to go either..." said Toshiro .

" But, Toshiro, I do-." started Raiyorin. " You see? She doesn't want to. Now go swim with Shuuhei..." said Toshiro. " Grr...Fine! Come, Shuuhei!" said Rangiku as she dragged Shuuhei into the water. Shuuhei then groans a bit and mouths ' Damn you' to Toshiro for ending him up with swimming with Rangiku.

" Come, Lady Raiyorin. Lets go sit." said Toshiro as he dragged his girlfriend to a nice, cool, shady spot on the beach

As the two are sitting, Toshiro sits back and rests while Raiyorin stares at Rangiku and all the other beach-goers have fun in the water.

" -sigh- Those people out there sure are having fun..." said Raiyorin with a little pout. " Oh yeah...They're having fun now...Just wait until their skin gets all pruny....then we'll see who's really having fun." said Toshiro sitting back. Raiyorin just groans a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, in Squad 10, we see Raiyorin entering the office.

" Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku, greeting the girl. " Hi, Rangiku! Where's Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "Oh, he had to go to the bathroom. He'll be back in a minute." said Rangiku.

" Oh..Ok then. I'll just wait for him." said Raiyorin as she sat on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Rangiku finally speaks.

" Ok, Captain....I want to know...Why do you let Captain control you?" asked Rangiku. " What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin. " You know what I mean....Lately he's been talking for you, making you do stuff he wants, and you're letting him decide on things for you....What's up with that?" asked Rangiku.

" Ohh...Well...I don't know why he's been like that...It's kinda bothering me a bit." said Raiyorin looking to the side a bit. "Well then tell him he's bothering you with it! You have stood up to him before!" said Rangiku.

" I know...but...this time it's different....The time I finally stood up to Toshiro was when we were just friends...Now we're in a serious relationship....If I tell him he's bothering me...he might not love me anymore..." said Raiyorin.

" Well...At least try! Show him that you're your own person! And if he wants that to change, you won't let him!" said Rangiku.

" Ok! I'll do it when he comes!" said Raiyorin. Just then Toshiro enters the office.

" Good. Nows your chance." whispered Rangiku.

" Rangiku, is the paperwork done?" asked Toshiro. " You bet!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 5, we see Momo hard at work on paperwork.

" Aw....Why'd Rangiku have to give me her paperwork? Who do I look like? Shuuhei?...-sigh- I wouldn't be doing this if she didn't threaten me with the picture of me at the New Year's eve party.." whined Momo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at squad 10.

" Good...Now...go do something and don't go to the bar..." said Toshiro. " Alright!" said Rangiku as she left the office.

" Now...we're alone..." said Toshiro seductively as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. " Y-Yeah...Uhm...Toshiro...there's something I need to talk to you about..." said Raiyorin.

" Ngh...That can wait til later...Me and you need some alone time..." said Toshiro starting to suck on her collar bone. Raiyorin then lets out a small moan. " Ngh...T-Toshiro...It's impor...important...ngh...I've noticed that you...You have been...lately...ngh...you've been contro.....ngh...Ahh....that feels so good..." said Raiyorin as her love pleasured her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, in the office, we see the two shinigami laying on the couch after making love.

" Mmm...That was great, wasn't it, Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin just stares with a dazed expression and nods. " Oh...You were trying to say something to me, weren't you?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just continues to stare as she shakes her head. " Ok, good.." said Toshiro kissing her forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day we see Rangiku entering Raiyorin's room.

" Hi, Captain! Did you talk to Captain yet?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah..welll...I started too...but then something interrupted us...." said Raiyorin looking down a bit.

" What happened? "asked Rangiku. " We made love..." said Raiyorin a little ashamed. Rangiku just sighs and shakes her head.

" I swear....its a shame when two young people have sex and that becomes the main focus of their relationship..." said Rangiku. " Well looks like you've gotta talk to him today!"

" Ok...I'll try" said Raiyorin. Just then Rangiku leaves the room. A few minutes later, Toshiro enters the room.

" Good morning, Lady Raiyorin.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he went over and kissed his girlfriend. " Oh, Good morning, Toshiro...Toshiro,..you and I need to talk about so-.." started Raiyroin before Toshiro intterupted.

" Shh...Not now...The two of us are going to have some fun now..." said Toshiro with smirk as he started to kiss his girlfriend's neck, earning him a soft moan.

" Ngh...Toshiro....but it's really impor.....importan-....It's import...Ohh...that feels wonderful.." said Raiyorin as she fell back into Toshiro's trap of pleasure.

x-x-x-x-x-x

About an hour later, we see the two captains laying on Raiyorin's futon after making love once again.

" Mmm...You were still as great as last night.." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin stares with a dazed expression once again. " Oh! Didn't you have something to tell me?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just shakes her head as she continues to stare. " Ok, good.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his girlfriend.

" Well..I've got to go back to the office now...I'll see you later, dear..." said Toshiro as he quickly put his uniform back on and kissed his girlfriend before leaving.

Raiyorin continues to stare and lay on her futon for a few more minutes before snapping back into reality.

" Hm? What the-?...DAMN! It happened again! Oh...What am I going to do..?" asked Raiyorin. Just then Rangiku comes into the room.

" Hi, Capt-...Woah...Captain...Didn't know you like to take naps nude..." said Rangiku. Raiyorin then blushes and covers herself up with a blanket. "Sh-Shut up! I was just....uhm..." said Raiyorin.

" Hm?...Oh! Did you talk to Captain yet?" asked Rangiku. " Well...." said Raiyorin.

"...Oh god...Lemme guess...You started to, then Captain started to pleasure you, then you lost all thought and the two of you made love and that explains why your naked...Correct?" asked Rangiku. " Yes..." said Raiyorin ashamed.

" Oh, Captain...I swear...if the two of you keep having sex...I'm gonna end up with more little captains to make me do paperwork..." said Rangiku shaking her head.

" Ohh...What am I going to do?" asked Raiyorin. " Well first....put some clothes on...Second...Try and talk to Captain when he's not horny..." said Rangiku.

"Hm..Ok..I'll talk to him now..." said Raiyorin as she got up and left the room. Rangiku just stares at the door.

" Uh...Captain...You're..." started Rangiku before she heard Raiyorin scream and then enter the room again. " I forgot my clothes.." said Raiyorin with a crimson blush.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in Squad 10, we see Toshiro working on some paperwork. Just then Raiyorin enters the office.

" Toshiro...We need to talk..." said Raiyorin. " Not now...I have to finish this paperwork.." said Toshiro continueing to work. " But it's important!" said Raiyorin.

" It can wait..." said Toshiro. " But...Toshiro..." said Raiyorin with a pout. " -sigh-..Fine...What is it?" asked Toshiro.

" Well...Lately...I've been noticing that...that you've been...well..Controling me...And I want you to stop!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just stares at the girl for a few seconds.

" I don't control you....When have I ever started controling you?" asked Toshiro. " You've started recently in the last few weeks...You've been talking for me...Saying stuff you want me to say...You've been making me do stuff you want me to...You're not letting me do what I want..." said Raiyorin.

" Ohh...That's because I know what you like..." said Toshiro. " No! You have no idea what I like!" said Raiyorin. " Of course I do! I know you like cherries!" said Toshiro. " I'm allergic to cherries...." said Raiyorin.

" Oh...well...I know you hate the heat!" said Toshiro. " I love the heat..." said Raiyorin. " ...Well...Your favorite color's blue!" said Toshiro. " My favorite color's green! See! You don't know what I like!" said Raiyorin folding her arms. Toshiro then groans.

" Ugh...Raiyorin..." groaned Toshiro. " Look...Toshiro...I don't expect you to know everything I like...Just know at least a few of them...and I want you to listen to me more...Couples should listen to each other....so they can know each other more...especially what they like and don't like..." said Raiyorin placing her hands on her lover's shoulders.

" Oh...Yeah...You're right....I promise...the two of us are going to sit down and talk to each other more..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Good..That's all I want.." said Raiyorin hugging her boyfriend. "...And I can guess another thing you like...." said Toshiro.

" Hm? What?" asked Raiyorin. " You like me..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin just laughs at him a bit. " Oh, Toshiro....That's wrong...I don't like you..." said Raiyorin with a smile.

Toshiro just stares at her with wide eyes. " L-Lady Raiyorin....But I thought-.." started Toshiro before he felt his girlfriend's lips on his.

" Let me finish...I don't LIKE you, Toshiro Hitsugaya...I LOVE you." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro then smirks as he kisses his girlfriend.

* * *

Aww..that was a sweet ending...Well! You know what to do! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	26. Toshiro's weird week

**_Alright everyone! Hope chapter 25 was good! Here's chapter 26! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Day 1

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork.

" Ugh...Where's Rangiku? She should be here helping me with the paperwork..." groaned Toshiro. Just then Rangiku enters the office.

" Good...Rangiku...Now you take over the paperwork for me and I don't want to hear any complaining, got it?" asked Toshiro. " Yes...I understand, Captain.." said Rangiku as she took the paperwork and went over to her desk and started to work. Toshiro just stares at the woman.

_' What the-....Whenever I tell Rangiku to work on the paperwork, she always complains....But..She's actually listening to me for once...Weird...' thought Toshiro. _

" Rangiku,...Are you feeling ok?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? What do you mean, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " Er....Well...It's nothing..." said Toshiro.

" Oh...Ok, then.." said Rangiku as she continued to work. " Uhm...I'm going....over to squad 9 now...I'll be back later..." said Toshiro leaving the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the Seireitei streets, as Toshiro is walking towards squad 9, he is stopped by Kyoraku, who looks like he has been running for his life.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya! You've gotta hide me!" said Kyoraku frightened by whatever he's running from. " Why? What are you hiding from? "asked Toshiro. Just as Kyoraku is about to open his mouth to speak, the two men then hear Nanao scream out to Kyoraku.

" Oh, Captain!! Where are you?! We weren't done with our game yet!! I promise you can be on top this time!!" said Nanao with a smile as she was running towards Kyoraku. " Oh god no!!" said Kyoraku. " Hey..I thought you wanted her to love you...." said Toshiro.

" Yeah, but...Not THIS much! Uh-Oh...she's getting closer...I gotta go...Bye!" said Kyoraku as he ran away from his suddenly love-struck lieutenant. Toshiro just stares at the running man confused before continueing his journey to squad 9.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later as he's walking, he spots Zaraki and Yachiru sitting together in a grassy spot. He sees Zaraki offering Yachiru candy, but Yachiru, suprisingly, pushes the sweets away.

" Yachiru..I thought you loved candy..." said Zaraki confused. " Ehh..Kenpachi...I keep telling you, I hate candy!!" said Yachiru with a pout. " ....And you never call me by my first name...What's up with you?" asked Zaraki.

Toshiro just stares at the two confusedly.

_' Man...all of the female shinigami are acting weird today...I wonder what's going on...' thougth Toshiro as he continued his journey._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later when he finally gets to squad 9, as he's walking down the hallway, just as he's getting to the office, he sees Shuuhei coming out of the office. He also sees Shuuhei's face looks pale.

" Shuuhei..What's wrong? You look pale.." said Toshiro. " Oh...Captain Hitsugaya...Well...It's Captain Raiyorin...she's acting weird today....She...She just yelled at me..." said Shuuhei.

" Really? What'd she yell at you for?" asked Toshiro. " ...I...don't know...She said something about me being selfish or something...I was just reminding her that today was her day to do the paperwork and that mine was yesterday..." said Shuuhei.

" Hm...That's not like her....I'll go and talk to her...." said Toshiro as he entered the office.

" Good morning, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro as he went over and hugged his girlfriend. " What do you want?" asked Raiyorin coldly. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend, suprised at hearing how she had just spoken to him.

" Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. " What? Can't you see I'm busy?! I swear..you damn men are plain idiots..." said Raiyorin. " Uh...Are you feeling ok today?" asked Toshiro.

" Oh yeah...I'm feeling fine....My stomach cramps that hurt like hell are just making me feel just wonderful..OF COURSE I'M NOT OK, YOU JACKASS! " yelled Raiyorin.

"L-Lady Raiyorin....It's not like you to speak to me like this..." said Toshiro suprised. " Well get used to it!" said Raiyorin. " Uhm...Well..I think I'm going to...uhm...leave now...I'll see you later, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro leaving the office before his girlfriend could have a chance to bite off his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Day 2_**

The next day, in squad 10, we see Toshiro walking towards the office.

" Wow...Yesterday was weird....Rangiku was helpful....Nanao was in love with Kyoraku...Yachiru hated candy....And..Lady Raiyorin...she was mean....I hope everything's back to normal today.." said Toshiro.

When Toshiro enters the office, he sees Rangiku on the couch crying.

" Rangiku? What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " Oh..C-Captain....I'm...I'm just so sad..." said Rangiku as she sobbed.

"What happened?" asked Toshiro placing a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. " Sh-Sh-Shuuhei won't go out with me!...I-I don't know what I did wrong! It's just that...Oh, Captain, hold me!" cried Rangiku as she hugged her captain. Toshiro just looks at the woman confusedly.

_' What the hell...She doesn't cry over stuff like that...' thought Toshiro. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the Seireitei streets, we see Toshiro walking towards squad 9 to see if his girlfriend calmed down. Just then he stops to see Kyoraku comforting a crying Nanao.

" Oh..Nanao...I'm sorry...I really am....Please stop crying..." begged Kyoraku. " But..but..You kept running from me! You don't love me!" said Nanao as she ran away crying.

" Nanao! wait!" said Kyoraku as he ran after the woman.

Toshiro just stares at the two running people.

" Wow...Nanao's crying too? What's going on?" asked Toshiro as he continued to squad 9.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later he's passing by the squad 11 barracks to see Yachiru crying with a Zaraki comforting her.

" Oh, Yachiru...What's the matter? You never cry..." said Zaraki. " Oh, Kenny...I just feel so bad about not accepting your candy....I knew I was hurting your feelings! I knew it!" said Yachiru as she continued to cry.

Toshiro just stares as he was getting even more confused. " Yachiru, too? Man what is up with the girls today?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later when Toshiro gets to squad 9, he walks over to Raiyorin's room door, to find Shuuhei standing in front of it, talking to his captain through the door.

" Oh...Captain...I know he doesn't hate you!" said Shuuhei. " Yes he does! He left after I yelled at him!" cried Raiyorin on the other side of the door.

" Shuuhei...Please...Don't tell me...Lady Raiyorin's in there crying?" asked Toshiro. " Yeah...I don't know why...She just suddenly broke into tears this morning..." said Shuuhei.

" -sigh- I'll go see what's wrong..." said Toshiro as he went into the room.

" Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. " Oh...Toshiro...Wh-Why are you here? Don't you hate me?" asked Raiyorin with tears in her eyes. Toshiro just stares confusedly at the girl.

" Hate you? For what?"asked Toshiro Toshiro. " F-For me yelling at you yesterday..." cried Raiyorin. " Oh....You were probably just having a bad day....It's ok....I could never hate you..." said Toshiro as he hugged his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Day 3_**

Today in squad 10, we see Toshiro walking towards his office.

" Ok...Now yesterday was weird...All of the girls were crying...Please, God..Let today be normal.." groaned Toshiro as he entered his office. When he enters the office he sees Rangiku throwing around stuff in a violent rage.

" RANGIKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Toshiro. " Grr....DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU DECIDE TO GIVE ME THAT LARGE STACK OF PAPERWORK TO DO WHILE YOU RUN OFF WITH YOUR GOD DAMN GIRLFRIEND?!" yelled Rangiku as she threw a desk lamp at Toshiro. Toshiro quickly dodges the object before it can hit his face.

" Rangiku, what the hell is wrong- ..AH!" said Toshiro before he saw Rangiku throw her zanpakutou at him, quickly dodging that also. " Rangiku...Calm down...." said Toshiro before he saw his lieutenant charging at him. Toshiro then quickly leaves the office before Rangiku can kill him. Toshiro then uses a kido to keep Rangiku from leaving the office.

" Oh god...Suprisingly that was scary...." said Toshiro as he left his squad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the Seireitei streets, as Toshiro is walking along, he spots Kyoraku being beaten with a book by Nanao.

" HOW DARE YOU NOT FINISH OUR GAME?!" yelled Nanao as she was beating up Kyoraku. " Gah!! Na-Na-Nanao! Let's talk for a minute!!" cried Kyoraku.

Toshiro just stares at the two. " Wow...Nanao's violent too?...Wait....She's always like this to Kyoraku..." said Toshiro as he continued to walk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later, Toshiro passes by squad 11 to see Yachiru beating up a Zaraki, who suprisingly looks really afraid. " Ahhh! Y-Yachiru! Wh-What did I do?!" cried Zaraki. " YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY FREAKIN CANDY!!! HAND IT OVER, JACKASS!!!" yelled Yachiru as she continued to attack Zaraki.

Toshiro just stares in shock. " Wow..Yachiru's beating up Zaraki...And Zaraki actually looks scared....What is going on today?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later when he gets to the squad 9 barracks, as he gets to the door of the office, he sees Shuuhei walking up to him with a black eye on his left, a bloody nose, limping on his left leg, and his right arm twisted in a way you do NOT want it to be twisted.

" Captain Hitsugaya....." started Shuuhei. " Please....tell me you fell over and that's how you became like that...." said Toshiro hoping it wasn't Raiyorin who did that to Shuuhei. " No....It was Captain Raiyorin...She just suddenly beat me up for some reason.." said Shuuhei. " Oh god..." said Toshiro a bit afraid. " Careful going in there..." said Shuuhei. Toshiro then gulps and enters the office.

Shuuhei watches as the young Captain enter the office and close the door behind him. A few minutes later he hears the young captain scream and crashes and stuff breaking. A few minutes later he sees Toshiro coming out of the office with a black eye , his haori ripped, his bang ripped out of his head, and his lip busted.

" Ugh....I'm...going to go to...squad 4 now...Excuse me, Shuuhei..." said Toshiro as he limped to squad 4.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Day 7._**

The past week has been weird for Toshiro. All of the female shinigami have been acting weird. We see Toshiro in his office sitting back in his chair looking out the window.

" Wow...Lately the girls have been acting weird....I mean...Monday they've been acting the oppposite of how they would....Tuesday they were all crying...Wednesday they were all violent...Thursday ugh...I don't wanna even think about thursday" said Toshiro with a shiver.

"..Friday they've been eating like pigs....And yesterday they were all so sleepy...Oh god...I wonder what's going to happen today.." said Toshiro.

Just then Raiyorin enters the room. " Good morning, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she went over and kissed her boyfriend. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend in fright.

" What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin confused. " Lady Raiyorin....How do you feel today?" asked Toshiro. "Hm? I feel fine...Why?" asked Raiyorin. " Well...because this week you've been acting weird..." said Toshiro. " Hm? Oh! Yeah...I know..." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " Actually...All of you females have been acting weird this past week.." said Toshiro. " Really? Wow...Captain Unohana was right...We all did get it at the same time..." said Raiyorin in amazement.

" Get what?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 4. We see Unohana sitting back in her chair. " Wow...I can't believe I ran out of feminine products so fast...Weird how every girl in Gotei 13 was PMSing at the same time..." said Unohana giggling a bit.

* * *

Woah...Interesting ending...welll...You know what to do! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	27. Raiyorin's pregnant?

**_Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 27! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine morning in the Sereitei, in squad 9, we see Raiyorin waking up from her peaceful sleep. " Ahh...It's finally morni-.." started Raiyorin before she felt her stomach hurt a bit.

" Ah...My stomach...ugh...What's happeni-...Oh my..." started Raiyorin as she ran straight for the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the afternoon, at squad 10, we see Toshiro working on some paperwork, as usual, while Rangiku sleeps, as usual. Just then Raiyorin enters the room, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

" Hm? Oh, Good afternoon, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro with a smile, greeting his girlfriend. " H-Hi, Toshiro....Is it alright if I borrow Rangiku for a second?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure...That is if you can wake her up." said Toshiro.

" Ok...Rangiku, wake up..I need you.." said Raiyorin as she tried to shake the woman to wake up, but Rangiku still sleeps. Raiyorin then groans and leans down and whispers something into Rangiku's ear. This causes Rangiku's eyes to shoot wide open.

" WHAT?! YOU'RE-" started Rangiku. " Shh..Sh...Rangiku, I need to talk to you in private.." said Raiyorin as she took the woman out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in Rangiku's room.

" Like I was about to yell...WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" asked Rangiku in shock. Raiyorin then nods. " Yes, Rangiku...I was feeling sick this morning...So I went to Unohana to see what was going on with me...Then she took some tests...and...she told me I'm pregnant..." said Raiyorin. " Well we gotta tell Captain!" said Rangiku. " No no! I don't want him to know yet! " said Raiyorin. " When are you going to tell him then? When you're in labor?!" asked Rangiku. " No..." said Raiyorin looking down a bit.

" Well..You've gotta tell him soon!" said Rangiku. " Ok..But..how do I tell him without him getting upset?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm..I don't know...Try and talk about stuff that could lead to a talk about babies and that could lead to you telling him you're pregnant!" said Rangiku. " Hm...That could work.." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, in squad 10, we see Toshiro entering the office to find Raiyorin and Rangiku putting a diaper on a teddy bear. " Ok, Captain...This is how you diaper a ba-." started Rangiku before Toshiro interrupted.

" What are you two doing?" asked Toshiro confused. " Uh..Uh..We're..just...just...playing a game! Yeah! A game!" lied Rangiku. " What? Diaper the bear?" asked Toshiro.

" Yeah! And I won! In your face, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku. " Well...I guess I'll leave you two alone....to talk....hug....talk...kiss.....talk....." said Rangiku as she left the office.

" Ok...That was...weird..." said Toshiro as he sat next to his girlfriend. " Toshiro, an I ask you a question?" asked Raiyorin a bit nervous. " Sure...What is it?" asked Toshiro

" What's one thing in the world you'd want?...Other than me..." said Raiyorin. " Hmm...." thought Toshiro. Toshiro then comes up with an idea and smirks. " Well..." started Toshiro.

" Other than Rangiku to listen to you and do the paperwork...." said Raiyorin. " Damn....Then..I guess there's nothing else I want then.." said Toshiro. " Really? Not even anything small....Soft....Can be noisy sometimes....Cute...?" asked Raiyorin.

" Heh..I already have something like that..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Y-You do?" asked Raiyorin suprised. " Yeah....That's you.." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

" Ohh..." said Raiyorin with a smile. A few seconds later she realizes he called her small. " HEY! I AM NOT SMALL!!" said Raiyorin with a pout. " Heh...Of course you are....Little Raiyorin..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" said Raiyorin. " Oh come on...I know you love it when I call you that.." said Toshiro cuddling up to his girlfriend more.

" No I don't!...Well...Kinda....Yeah...." said Raiyorin with a light blush. " See...I was right.." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin just giggles as she snuggles with her boyfriend some more.

A few minutes later, Raiyorin finally speaks. " So, Toshiro..What do you...What do you think of...babies?" asked Raiyorin. " They're annoying, crying, drooling creatures..." said Toshiro. " Oh, but, Toshiro...Some of them are cute! And they don't cry a lot.." said Raiyorin. " Yeah, but they spit up and drool all the time." said Toshiro. "...Well....Would you enjoy having one?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure...As long as I only have ONE and only ONE. I can't deal with double or triple the crying..." said Toshiro. " Heh...Toshiro...What do you think our baby will look like in the future?" asked Raiyorin. " Well...I believe our baby's going to be a girl..." started Toshiro.

" Girl? I thought you'd want a boy..." said Raiyorin. " Nah...Taking care of a girl is easier for me...You're doing most of the work with it as it grows up so that's fine with me..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Oh shut up..." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " Anyway....It's going to be a girl...And she's going to be very smart...and very cute..And she's going to have your beautiful smile..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

" Aww...Toshiro.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " And....she's going to grow up...and meet a nice guy...get married someday...And watch her grow up as we become old..." said Toshiro. " Yeah...wait...HEY! I don't wanna become old!" said Raiyorin. " Heh...Don't worry..I'm sure you'll still look wonderful when you're old.." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend.

" And..Toshiro...There's something I have to tell you....." started Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile we see Unohana walking towards the squad 10 office. " I hope Captain Raiyorin's here..And I really hope she hasn't told Captain Hitsugaya yet..." said Unohana. Just then the woman hears Toshiro scream from behind the door. " ...Too late..." said Unohana.

Just then Unohana opens the door and enters the office to see Toshiro with his hands on his head.

" Toshiro...Listen...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't know how to..." said Raiyorin. " I can't....believe..I'm going to be a father...God help me..." said Toshiro in shock.

" Uhmm....Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Raiyorin. " said Unohana nervously. " Oh, Hello, Captain Unohana..." said Raiyorin. " I take it you told him, right? "asked Unohana. " Yeah...I just did..." said Raiyorin. " Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." said Unohana. " Why?" asked Raiyorin. " Because...I have the REAL results of your test...." said Unohana.

" WHAT?!" asked the other two captains in shock. " Yeah...It turns out that Hanataro switched up your results and another person by the name of Satsuki Harorin's results. It turns out that she's pregnant and you're not..." said Unohana.

" Oh....I see...Thank you, Captain Unohana.." said Raiyorin before Unohana had left.

" Well..Looks like we're not becoming parents..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just nods her head sadly. " What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " Well...I thought it would've been nice to have a child...." said Raiyorin.

"Don't worry..We'll have one soon...I promise..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he hugs his girlfriend. Just then the door opens and in comes Rangiku with a horde of people.

" Rangiku! What is all of this? And what are they doing here?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, Captain! We're having a baby shower!" said Rangiku holding up a bottle of sake.

" Yeah! Congrats, Captain Hitsugaya...You're finally going to take on the responsiblities of a father...." said Kyoraku patting the young boy on the back.

" Err....Toshiro..Should we tell them that I'm not pregnant? "whispered Raiyorin. "...Maybe after the party..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

* * *

Well that was a good chapter right? Welll anyway...Hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	28. Toshiro's amnesia

**_Alright now! Everyone, it's time for chapter 28! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, we see Toshiro working on his paperwork.

" -sigh- Where's Rangiku? ...God..Why is she a shinigami if she isn't going to do crap for her squad?" groaned Toshiro. Just then Toshiro hears some sort of jingling sound from outside.

" What the-...What's that sound?" wondered Toshiro as he got up and went out of the office. When Toshiro opens the door, he sees nothing out of the ordinary. " Hm..Nothing weird seems to be going o-.." started Toshiro as he walked out of the office before he slipped on something, causing him to fall forward and hit his head hard on the wall. After his head hits the wall, he falls unconcious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About 2 hours later, we see Toshiro waking up in a nice, clean, white room. " Ugh...Where am I?" asked Toshiro as he rubbed his head.

" You're in squad 4, Captain Hitsugaya.." said Unohana. Toshiro then turns to the woman and stares at her confusedly. " Squad 4?" asked Toshiro.

Just then Raiyorin comes into the room. " Oh, Toshiro! I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" asked Raiyorin. " Y-Yeah...I think...Just...One question....Who are you?" asked Toshiro.

Just then Raiyorin's eyes widen at the sudden question. " Who am I? I'm Raiyorin...You're girlfriend..." said Raiyorin. " Oh....Then...who am I?" asked Toshiro. Just as Raiyorin is about to open her mouth to answer him, Rangiku bursts into the room and hugs her captain.

"Oh, Captain!! I was so worried about you!!" said Rangiku as she hugged the boy, kind of suffocating him. " ...Wh-who is she?" asked Toshiro in between gasps. " Th-This is Rangiku...Rangiku...Let go of Toshiro..." said Raiyorin.

" Oh...Sorry Captain..." said Rangiku as she let go of the boy. " ...Ugh...Wh-Who am I?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? You're Toshiro Hitsugaya...You're my captain..." said Rangiku.

" Oh...I see..." said Toshiro. " Captain Unohana....What's wrong with Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "Well...It seems that he has amnesia.." said Unohana. " Really?" asked Raiyorin frightened and worried.

" Don't worry....This should only last for about a day...He'll be fine tomorrow." said Unohana with a smile. " Ok...We'll take him back to squad 10 now...Come now, Rangiku.." said Raiyorin taking Rangiku and Toshiro back to their squad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 10, we see the three shinigami entering the office.

" Ok now, Rangiku. I have to go back to my squad now..I want you to make sure you help Toshiro remember some things. I'll be back in an hour...Ok?" said Raiyorin. " Yes, Captain!" said Rangiku. Raiyorin then leaves the two in the office and goes back to her squad.

" Captain..." said Rangiku. Toshiro just looks around the office. " Captain?" said Rangiku. Toshiro continues to look. " CAPTAIN!!" yelled Rangiku. Toshiro then stares at Rangiku.

" Hm? Are you talking to me?" asked Toshiro. " Of course! Who else would I be talking to?" asked Rangiku. " ...But I thought my name was Toshiro..." said Toshiro kind of confused.

" It is...But I call you Captain because you're my captain.." said Rangiku. " Oh...Who are you again?" asked Toshiro. A small then pops in Rangiku's head as she refrained from punching the boy in the face.

" For the fourth time...I'm Rangiku....Your lieutenant." said Rangiku. " Oh...Ranigku...What are those papers on that desk?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? Oh..Those are the paperwork for our squad..." said Rangiku. Just then an idea pops into Rangiku's head.

" ..A-And YOU have to do it all!" said Rangiku. " All of it? But it looks like a pretty big stack.." said Toshiro. " But you can handle it! This is how it works. You do all the paperwork since you're the captain and I supervise while I drink some sake!" said Rangiku.

" Really? If thats how it works then..I guess it's fine with me.." said Toshiro as he went over to his desk and started to work. After a few seconds Toshiro stops and calls for Rangiku.

" Rangiku...I need help... I don't know what to write on this line.." said Toshiro. " What does the line say?" asked Rangiku. " ' Write name here' ..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About an hour later, Raiyorin returns to the squad 10 office to find her boyfriend having a tea party with Rangiku and 2 other stuffed animals and wearing a pink ballerina tutu. Raiyorin just stares at the scene before her with wide eyes.

" R-Rangiku...What's going on? Why is Toshiro wearing...that?!" asked Raiyorin. " Hm? Oh! Hi, Captain Raiyorin! We're just having a little tea party here! Care to join?" asked Rangiku.

Raiyorin just sighs. " Rangiku,....Why is my boyfriend in a tutu?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm? Oh! It's because he always wears it during our 4 o'clock tea parties! Remember?" asked Rangiku. " Rangiku,..Never in my life have I ever seen Toshiro wear a tutu..." said Rayorin.

" That's because you never come here at 4!" said Rangiku. "...Rangiku...Can I speak with you alone for a second?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure! Ok, Toshilina! Go get me some sake from the kitchen!" said Rangiku. " Ok. I'll be right back.." said Toshiro as he got up and left the office only to come back in a few seconds later. " Which way was it again?" asked Toshiro. " Down the hall to your right and then make a left!" said Rangiku. " Ok." said Toshiro as he left.

" Toshilina?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah! That's Captain's name when we're having our tea parties!" said Rangiku with a giggle. " Rangiku,...Are you taking advantage of Toshiro's amnesia?" asked Raiyorin. " Advantage? Of course not! I'm enjoying it! And making home movies!" said Rangiku as she held up her camera that was currently recording everything that is going on.

" Rangiku,...I don't think it's right to take advantage of Toshiro's current condition...We should be trying to help him remember everything and get back his memory. " said Raiyorin. " Bah...Captain Unohana said he'll be fine by tomorrow...So we should have fun. " said Rangiku. " ....I don't know...." said Raiyorin.

" Didn't I hear you tell me that Captain decided to have the two of you take a break from sex since that pregnancy scare? And that the two of you haven't had sex for 5 weeks?" asked Rangiku with a smirk. " Y-Yeah..So?" asked Raiyorin beggining to get a bit nervous.

" Well...I'm bet you're feeling pretty horny right about now? Eh, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " M-M-Maybe..." said Raiyorin. " Welll...I think the two of us know what you have to do...." said Rangiku.

" I don't know..It's not like me to take advantage of Toshiro..." said Raiyorin. Just then Toshiro returns with the sake. " Rangiku, I'm back with the sake...And when I was going and coming back here, some of the other people here were laughing at me.." said Toshiro.

" Oh! That's because they just love seeing you in that outfit!" said Rangiku. " Oh..I see..Well here's your sake.." said Toshiro giving Rangiku the sake. " Thank you, Toshilina! Oh! Raiyorin here want to spend some time with you! Right, Captain Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku.

" Well.." started Raiyorin.

" Good! I'll be in my room!" said Rangiku leaving the office. " Oh boy..." whispered Raiyorin as she was left alone with her boyfriend.

" So...What do we do?" asked Toshiro. " Well..." started Raiyorin. Just then Raiyorin hears Rangiku's voice in her head.

_' Do it....Do it!!!' said the voice_

_' No! I can't!' said Raiyorin. _

_' DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _

_' Ok!! I'll do it!' _

" Toshiro...Since you're trying to remember who you are and how everything works.....I'm going to let you in on a few things.

1. I'm your girlfriend.

2. You love me ,I love you

and 3. ...We...We have sex every single day after 4 o'clock tea...." said Raiyorin as she lied at that last part.

" Really? We have sex?" asked Toshiro. " Y-Yeah...We have sex...And since 4 o'clock tea is over,....It's time for 5 o'clock sex...." said Raiyorin. " Oh...Ok...Uh..I'm not sure what I have to do for that..Can you help me with sex? "asked Toshiro. " Sure..Of course.." said Raiyorin with a smile. The two begin to have their ' 5 o'clock sex ' in the office, not noticing that the camera Rangiku left behind by accident was still recording.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, we see Rangiku and Raiyorin walking together down the hall towards the office.

" So I take it you decided to take my advice and take advantage of Captain's amnesia?" asked Rangiku with a smile. " Mhm...And having sex after so long felt great! And to make it even better, I was ontop for once!" said Raiyorin with a huge smile. " Well good thing you had fun....I can't find my camera though...I think I might've...Oh no...." said Rangiku.

" What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " I think I left the camera in the office..." said Rangiku. " Oh no...I hope Toshiro doesn't find it..." said Raiyorin. When the two get to the office and open the door, they see a back to normal Toshiro watching the events recorded on the camera.

" Oh shit, he found it.." cursed Rangiku. " T-Toshiro...Are you feeling ok?" asked Raiyorin nervously. " Hm? Of course, Lady Raiyorin..I'm fine...Shocked to find out I had amnesia but I'm fine at the least..." said Toshiro looking up from the camera for a second.

" Rangiku,...May I ask why you decided to put me in a girly tutu?" asked Toshiro eyeing the woman. " Er...Well...Oh! Is that Renji calling me? Well I better go and see what the hell he wants! Later, Captains!" said Rangiku as she left.

Toshiro and Raiyorin just stare at each other for a few seconds. " Welll...I guess I'll be going back to squ-.." started Raiyorin before she felt Toshiro throw her on a couch and pin her down.

" Don't think you're going to get away that easily, little lady...." said Toshiro with a small smirk on his face. " Uh..T-Toshiro...Listen I didn't mean to-..." started Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile we see Shuuhei and Momo walking down the squad 10 barracks heading towards the office.

"Ok! This is it! We're finally going to tell Rangiku that we're not doing her paperwork any longer! Even if she tries to blackmail us with embarassing photos!" said Momo. " Agreed..Lets g-" started Shuuhei before they heard a scream coming from inside the office.

" What was that?" asked Momo. " It sounded like Captain Raiyorin...I wonder what's going on..." said Shuuhei as he slid open the door a teeny tiny bit and peeked inside, Momo looking in as well. A few seconds later the two close the door and stare into space with wide eyes.

" W-Was that...?" said Momo.

" Yep."

" Shiro-chan and Little Raiyorin.."

" Yep..."

" And Shiro-chan was..."

" Yep..."

A moment of silence...

" We never speak of this again, right?" asked Shuuhei.

" Agreed..." said Momo

* * *

Wow...Interesting ending eh? lol..Welll Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	29. the 2 month challenge

**_Alright everyone! Hope you liked chapter 28! Cause here's chapter 29! Review and no flames!_**

**_Oh! Rated M for sex and masturbation!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That's all Tite Kubo's stuff there :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine morning in the Seireitei, we see Toshiro in his room, laying on his futon, enjoying his moment of peace. Just then Raiyorin enters the room and goes over and sits next to her boyfriend.

" Morning, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. " Mmm..Good morning, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro returning her smile. The two then meet into another kiss. As the two start to make-out, Toshiro notices Raiyorin tugging at the waistline of his pants.

" Lady Raiyorin,...what are you doing?" asked Toshiro, breaking the kiss. " Hm? Oh....well..you see...I wanted to have sex..." said Raiyorin with a small pout. " Oh....Yeah...Lady Raiyorin, about that...we need to talk..." said Toshiro.

" Hm? Why?" asked Raiyorin a bit confused. " Well you see...I've been thinking...Ever since that pregnancy scare...I've decided...The two of us should stop having sex..." said Toshiro.

" Wh-What?! B-But...but...Toshiro..." said Raiyorin with a pout. " I know it's going to be hard giving up sex, but it's only going to be for a while....I mean...it's not like we'll never have sex again..just...not anytime soon...You understand right?" asked Toshiro. " But, Toshiro....I....I...A girl like me has needs!" whined Raiyorin.

" Relax...Tell you what...Let's just try to refrain from having sex for 2 months....And then after that we can have all the sex you want for the week after those two months are over...Deal?" asked Toshiro. "-sigh- Well..I guess so.." said Raiyorin. " Don't worry...It'll be ok...I promise." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 1.**

In squad 9, we see Raiyorin sitting at her desk, doing nothing, fidgeting a bit.

" Ugh...So bored...So bored....What do I do?....AH! I could call Toshiro and we can have se-...Oh yeah that's right...We can't for 2 months...." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh.

" Dammit! No sex for 2 months? This is complete torture! I'm going to crack before this week's over!" cried Raiyorin before she banged her head on the desk repeatedly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 10,in the office, we see Toshiro working on paperwork while Rangiku talks to him.

" So you and Captain Raiyorin are giving up sex for 2 months, huh? Sound's tough. Sure you can handle it?" asked Rangiku. " Rangiku, that's a silly question...Of course I can. Lady Raiyorin and I don't live for sex, so we can simply go without sex." said Toshiro.

" I don't know...What if either of you get horny during the no-sex time and realize you can't have sex? What then, Captian?" asked Rangiku. " Oh, Rangiku,...again with the silly questions...Lady Raiyorin and I aren't going to feel that way during this time..We're too mature for that..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 9, we see Raiyorin in her room, wearing nothing. We see her pleasuring herself while thinking " nice " thoughts.

" Mmm...Ahh...Toshiro....And his nice, firm erection...." said Raiyorin in between moans.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at squad 10.

" Ehh...I don't know..something tells me otherwise, Captain.." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 29. **

In squad 10, we see Rangiku walking into the office to find her captain reading a book, the cover of the book facing outwards.

" Hm? Watcha reading, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " Hm? Oh...Uh..._To kill a mocking bird._" said Toshiro.

" Really? Because it says ' Dictionary' on the front." said Rangiku as she examined the cover closely. " Er-....Well....Go do your paperwork or something!!" said Toshiro feeling a bit nervous suddenly.

" Hm...Captain,...What are you REALLY looking at in that book?" asked Rangiku. " What do you mean? I'm reading the dictionary! ...Did you know that the word ' gullible' isn't in the dictionary?" asked Toshiro.

" Nope, but I'm not it. Now show me what you're looking at!" said Rangiku as she grabbed the book. When Rangiku grabs the book, a magazine falls out and lands on the desk. Not just any magazine, but a dirty magazine!

" Oh my god....Captain! I didn't know you read these!" said Rangiku in shock. " L-Listen, Rangiku...I can explain...." said Toshiro nervously. " Oh, no need for that! I just know what's going on here! You're feeling horny! And since you ain't gettin' some from Captain Raiyorin, you resorted to porn!" said Rangiku.

" R-Rangiku,....when you say it like that..." started Toshiro who formed a light blush. " And besides! Where were you able to buy this?! And at your age?!" asked Rangiku.

" I-I didn't buy it....I borrowed it from Shuuhei..." said Toshiro as his blush got darker.

" SHUUHEI?! ....I thought he'd be too spineless to buy porn..." said Rangiku. " But anyway...Ha! This proves it! You can't go without sex!" said Rangiku. " Yeah, well...I know Lady Raiyorin's handling this well!" said Toshiro.

Just then the two see a Raiyorin with uncombed hair and a tired looking face come into the office.

" L-Lady Raiyorin?" said Toshiro. " G-Good afternoon, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin as she walked over to the two.

" Captain Raiyorin? Are you feeling ok?" asked Rangiku.

" OF COURSE I AM!!! HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK?!" yelled Raiyorin. " C-Captain..I-I...." started Rangiku. " -sigh- I'm sorry, Rangiku...lately I've been so irratable." said Raiyorin.

" Oh...I see...Captain Raiyorin, can I talk to you in my room?" asked Rangiku. " S-Sure..." said Raiyorin as she followed the woman out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in Rangiku's room.

" Ok, Captain...Tell me what's wrong." said Rangiku. " -sigh- Rangiku,....I'm so irratable since a week after me and Toshiro gave up sex....It's been 29 days...29 DAYS!!! I'm going nuts here! My hair's out of control! I can't sleep! I'M GOING MAD HERE!!" cried Raiyorin. " Oh, Captain...Why don't you just tell Captain how you feel..." said Rangiku.

" I can't! Toshiro expects me to be mature about this! I can't tell him I'm going crazy without sex!" said Raiyorin. " Oh well...Hopefully you can get through the next month..." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 59.**

In squad 10, we see Rangiku sitting on the couch in the office. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room.

" Oh! Good morning, Captain!" said Rangiku. " R-R-Rangiku,....Help...me...." said Raiyorin." What's wrong?" asked Rangiku. " I'm....really...really...horny....And what's worse is I can't masturbate the way I usually do....It won't even calm me down the least..." said Raiyorin.

" Hm...Well then...I guess it's time to pull out the big guns now...." said Rangiku as she got up and went over to the closet. Rangiku then opens the closet and takes out a box. She then opens the box and takes out a vibrator and a small remote control.

" Ok now...Let's try something new with your masturbation....This...is a vibrator.....You stick in in your vagina and press the button on this remote to turn it on....Once you press the button the vibrator will turn on and vibrate, pleasuring you....You can also change the vibrating speed with these buttons." said Rangiku giving the young girl the vibrator.

Raiyorin takes the vibrator and sits on the couch, pulls her hakama and panties down a bit, and slowly slides the vibrator into her womanhood. After doing so, she then fixes her clothes and takes the remote and turns the vibrator on. The vibrator starts to vibrate slowly, bringing pleasure to the girl who lets out soft moans.

" Ah....Th-Thanks, Rangiku..." said Raiyorin placing the remote next to her on the couch. Just then Toshiro enters the office.

" Good afternoon, Lady Raiyorin, Rangiku..." said Toshiro entering the office. " Oh, hi, Captain! How are you?" asked Rangiku. " ....Oh leave me alone..." said Toshiro bitterly. " Oh, well aren't we bitter today?" asked Rangiku with a giggle. Toshiro just growls softly in response. " Oh, well, I'm going to go out now! See you two later!" said Rangiku, leaving the office.

Just then the two stay there in silence. " Well...Uhm..May I sit with you?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? Sure. " said Raiyorin. Toshiro then sits next to his girlfriend. Neither of them notice Toshiro is sitting on the remote to the vibrator. When Toshiro sits on the remote, he accidently and unknowingly presses a button to make the vibrator go on second speed. Raiyorin then feels the vibrator vibrate faster.

_' What the hell? The vibrator...Why...How....Oh no....' thought Raiyorin as she looked next to her. ' Where's the remote?!...Oh crap...Toshiro...He's sitting on it...' thought Raiyorin. _

" So,...Uhm...What's new?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin breathes in deeply before answering as she is trying to hold back a moan. " N-Nothing...at...a-all..." said Raiyorin as she was fighting off a moan. " Are you ok?" asked Toshiro leaning over a bit, accidently and unknowingly pressing another button on the remote once again. This time the button makes the vibrator go to it's third speed. Raiyorin feels the vibrator vibrate faster, pleasuring her even more.

" I-I...I-I'm fine, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin fighting even harder. " Are you sure?" asked Toshiro as he leaned even more, once again pressing a button, making the vibrator vibrate at the maximum speed. Raiyorin can barely breathe as she feels the vibrator vibrate its fastest. Raiyorin, knowing that she can't fight anymore, then lets out a loud, long moan. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend confusedly.

" ...Lady Raiyorin? Is there something-.." started Toshiro before he looked down at her waist and saw a little bulge in his girlfriend's hakama. " What the hell?" said Toshiro as he undid his girlfriend's sash and pulled her hakama and panties down a bit. After that, he then sees a vibrator in her vagina. Confusedly, Toshiro removes the vibrator, releaving his girlfriend of the incredible pleasure.

" Raiyorin,...What is this?" asked Toshiro holding up the object. " Uhm....A toy?" asked Raiyorin innocently. " ....What kind of toy?" asked Toshiro eyeing the girl. " ....A vibrating toy? " said Raiyorin. " ....Why was this inside of you?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin then shifts her eyes side to side nervously. Raiyorin tries to think of a good lie, but can't. So she then decides to tell the truth.

" -sigh- Ok....Look..Toshiro,..I can't handle us not having sex for so long! I'm going mad here! I NEED sex right now!" cried Raiyorin. " L-Lady Raiyorin,...Hm....Well...I guess I can understand, because...I feel the same way...I'm going crazy here without sex..." said Toshiro. " Well...What should we do now?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro then smirks as he kisses his girlfriend. " Why, have sex, my dear.." said Toshiro with a smirk. " So the 2 months limit is over?" asked Raiyorin with a smile. " I hereby cancel it..." said Toshiro smirking. Raiyorin cheers as she kisses her boyfriend. After the kiss, Toshiro then picks up his girlfriend and carries her to his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the two get to Toshiro's room, Toshiro lays his girlfriend on the futon and kisses her softly. Toshiro then swiftly removes both of their clothes. Toshiro then cups both of his lover's breasts in his hands and starts to massage them gently. He then lowers his head to one of her breasts and starts to suck on one of her nipples, earning him a soft moan from his lover. He then takes it between his teeth and chews on it softly before continueing to suck on it, hardening it. After that one of hardened, he moves onto the next one, doing the same to that one. After hardening both nipples, he then licks down her chest and stomach, continueing until he reached his target point.

Toshiro licks the outer part of his girlfriend's sacred area.

" A-Ah...T-Toshiro..." Raiyorin moaned softly as her boyfriend pleasured her. Toshiro then smirks as he continues to lick his girlfriend. He continues to lick until he inserts his tongue inside of her, earning him a louder moan. Toshiro licks faster and faster, pleasuring his girlfriend more and more until she finally reaches her climax. Toshiro then smirks as he licks up her juices. Toshiro then leans up and catches his lover's lips into a kiss. As the two are kissing, Raiyorin then rolls the two over, her now ontop of him. Raiyorin smiles as she then starts to kiss her lover's collarbone. Toshiro softly moans as he feels his girlfriend pleasure him. Raiyorin giggles as she plants kisses down his body until she reaches his erection.

Raiyorin smiles sweetly at her boyfriend as she grabs his hardened erection with her soft, delicate fingers, stroking it slowly. She smiles as she slowly licks the tip before taking the whole thing into her mouth. Toshiro groans in pleasure as he feels his girlfriend take him all into her mouth. Raiyorin continues pleasuring him until he reaches his climax. Raiyorin giggles as she takes him out of her mouth, licking up all of his juices before leaning in for another kiss.

Toshiro then flips the two over once again, this time him on her. Toshiro spreads his lover's legs as he gets into position. Toshiro slowly enters his lover and then pulls out. He repeats the proccess by pushing in and out faster, sending jolts of pleasure to both him and his girlfriend. Toshiro moves faster and faster until both reach their climaxes. Toshiro then takes a breath before pulling out and collasping next to his lover. Raiyorin smiles as she places a hand on her lover's cheek and kissing his lips softly.

" That was wonderful, Toshiro....You don't know how long I've been waiting for that..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " ...I bet since the second I declared that crazy plan started.." said Toshiro with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in front of the bedroom door, we see Rangiku video taping the events that had taken place.

" Yep...I knew those two couldn't keep away from each other's bodies for a long time..." said Rangiku with a giggle.

* * *

Ok! So that was lemon chapter numberr......2! So yeah...hope you enjoyed! Stick around for the next chapter!

Bye Sasuki234


	30. Momo babysits

**_Alright everyone! In this chapter we're going to go back in time again! This chapter will take place sometime after Toshiro and Raiyorin became friends. So here's chapter 30! Review and no flames._**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in Runkongai, we see Momo and Granny in the front of the house.

" Ok, now, Momo. I'm going to be leaving for the 4th Runkon district to visit my sister. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Make sure you take good care of Toshiro and Raiyorin, ok now, dear?" said Granny. " Sure thing, Granny! You can depend on me!" said Momo with a smile. Granny hugs the girl before leaving. Momo smiles as she goes back into the house.

" Toshiro! Little Raiyorin! Come here!" called Momo. A few seconds later, the two children come downstairs. " What do you want, Bed-Wetter?" asked Toshiro. " Granny left to go visit her sister and she left me in charge until she comes back tomorrow morning. So that means you two have to listen to me, got it?" asked Momo. " Pfft...." snorted Toshiro. " Ok, Momo.." said Raiyorin.

"Good! Now you two go play while I go and make lunch!" said Momo. " Momo, Granny told you to take care of us, not kill us..." said Toshiro. " Toshiro! For the last time! My cooking is not horrible! Little Raiyorin loves my cooking! Right, Little Raiyorin?" asked Momo. Raiyorin just stares with slightly wide eyes. " Uh....Uh....Yes?" said Raiyorin. " See! She loves my cooking! Now go play, you two! Lunch'll be ready soon!" said Momo as she went into the kitchen.

"...If I ever eat anymore of her food, I fear I may die..." said Raiyorin shivering a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the kitchen, we see Momo making sandwhiches for her friends.

" Ahh...It feels good to be taking care of these two by myself....I just hope they'll beha-.." said Momo, before she heard a crash. " What the?" said Momo as she went into the living room.

When she gets there she sees Toshiro and Raiyorin standing in front of Granny's broken vase.

" Oh my...What happened here?" asked Momo putting her hands on her hips. "Uh....She/He did it!" said the two pointing at each other. " -sigh-...It's ok...Accidents happen..." said Momo as she cleaned up the mess. After cleaning up and throwing away the broken potery pieces, she takes the two into the kitchen and sit them down at the table.

"Ok, guys. Time for lunch!" said Momo as she gave them each a plate with a sandwhich on it. The two just stare at the food placed before them.

" What's wrong?" asked Momo. " What's in this?" asked Toshiro. " It's tuna.." said Momo. " EW! I hate fish!" said Toshiro pushing it away. " Oh, Toshiro! You love tuna!" said Momo.

" Yeah, when you're not making it..." snorted Toshiro. " Oh be quiet and eat!" said Momo. " Uhm..Miss Momo,...I didn't tell you, but..I'm allergic to tuna..." said Raiyorin.

" Really? But I gave you tuna last week..." said Momo. " Yeah..er..well...I got sick a little bit later after that... " said Raiyorin. " Oh...Ok. Weird how you're allergic to almost everything I cook.." said Momo taking the sandwhich and throwing it away.

" Psst...You're not allergic to tuna, are you?" whispered Toshiro. " No...I'm just allergic to her cooking..." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the afternoon, we see Momo, relaxing in her room.

" Ah...Quiet...Nice peace and quiet..." said Momo, before she heard Raiyorin crying. " Oh no...What's going on?" wondered Momo as she got out of her room and went outside.

When she gets outside, she finds Raiyorin holding her nose and crying as Toshiro tries to comfort her. " Raiyorin, I'm sorry! I swear I am!" said Toshiro. " What's going on?" asked Momo. " Er...Well..You see...." started Toshiro. " Toshiro....Tell me the truth..." said Momo eyeing the boy.

" Ok..well...It was like this...I was eating a watermelon and then Raiyorin came by. She accidently tripped over a rock and knocked the watermelon out of my hand and ended up pushing me into the wall and I hit my head. And I got upset and I punched her in the nose. And now she's crying..." said Toshiro looking down a bit.

" Oh my god! Little Raiyorin! Are you ok?" asked Momo as she pulled Raiyorin's hands away from her nose. When she removed her hands, she saw that Raiyorin's nose was bleeding. " Oh my...Raiyorin! Are you ok?" asked Momo. " -sniff- I-I think..My nose really hurts!" cried Raiyorin.

" Oh my goodness.." said Momo as she pulled out a handerchief and covered up Raiyorin's nose. " Come, Raiyorin...I'm going to clean up your nose.." said Momo as she picked the girl up and brought her inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Momo cleans Raiyorin's nose, and bandages it up.

" Ok, now...Good as new..." said Momo with a smile. " Th-Thank you, Momo.." said Raiyorin. " I-Is she alright?" asked Toshiro entering the room. " Yeah..She's fine..." said Momo.

" Good..." said Toshiro with a sigh of relief. " Toshiro...." started Momo. " Uh-oh..." said Toshiro as he knew what was coming. The next thing he knew Momo was running towards him. Toshiro quickly ran away from the girl. Raiyorin just stares as she watches the two run out of the room and hear them running through the house.

" I wonder what they're doing..." said Raiyorin. Just then she hears Toshiro scream. " MOMO! NO!!" cried Toshiro. Just then it go really quiet. When Momo returns to the room, Raiyorin sees her coming, carrying a crying Toshiro in her arms.

" Ok, now..Stay here until it's time for dinner, got it?" asked Momo. Toshiro just continues to cry. " Come, Raiyorin...You can help me with dinner.." said Momo as she took Raiyorin out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the kitchen, we see Raiyorin sitting at the table, playing with the napkins. Just then she sees Momo walking in with Toshiro. " Sit here, Toshiro. Dinner's almost ready." said Momo. Toshiro just snorts and looks away from Momo.

" What happened?" asked Raiyorin. " She spanked me..." said Toshiro feeling ashamed. " Oh..Are you ok?" asked Raiyorin. " I guess..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin leans over and kisses Toshiro on the cheek. " It's ok, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just looks away and blushes.

" Dinner's ready!" cheered Momo as she gave her friends their food. Tonight we see that Momo had prepaired noodles and chicken dumplings for her two friends. " Alright guys! Dig in!" said Momo. The two stare at each other then the food before taking a bite, swallowing the food, trying as hard as they can to swallow without throwing it up. " So? How is it?" asked Momo. " I-It's..Delicious...Momo...Can I have some milk?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure!" said Momo as she turned around to go and get some milk. Raiyorin quickly takes her plate and gets down from the table and throws away the food and quickly returns with her empty plate before Momo turns around.

When Momo returns with her milk, she sees Raiyorin's plate is already empty. " Wow, Little Raiyorin. I never knew you were that hungry." said Momo. " Yeah. Your food was so delicious, I couldn't help myself." lied Raiyorin with a smile. " Would you like more?" asked Momo. " No no no! I'm full! Thanks anyway.." said Raiyorin.

" Momo...I'm going to sue you..." groaned Toshiro as he finished his food. " What for?" asked Momo. " Child abuse and attempted murder of two poor little kids through poisoning.." said Toshiro. " Oh, Shiro-chan..." laughed Momo.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in the children's room, Momo comes into the room. " Alright,guys. Time for a bath!" said Momo. " NEVER!!" yelled Toshiro as he ran out of the room. "-sigh- Not again..." groaned Momo. Momo runs out of the room and follows Toshiro. Raiyorin watches as the two run out of the room. Later she sees Momo come into the room with a tied up Toshiro. " Ok, come now, Little Raiyorin." said Momo as she took Raiyorin's hand and led her to the bathroom.

Later in the bathroom, we see Momo washing her two friends in the bathtub. " Ah..Doesn't that feel nice, guys? Getting clean and removing all the dirt from your bodies." said Momo. " Gah! Not so hard, Bed-wetter! You're washing my hair, not pulling plants out of the ground." complained Toshiro. " Oh, be quiet..I'm trying to make sure your hair gets all clean!" said Momo. Toshiro then splashes a lot of water on Momo, wetting up her clothes.

" AH! Toshiro! My clothes! They're soaked!...-sigh- Stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to go change." said Momo as she left the two in the bathtub and went to go change.

The two children then sit in the bathtub by themselves. " What do we do now?" asked Raiyorin. " We're going to escape!" said Toshiro as he climbed out of the bathtub. " But Momo said to stay here." said Raiyorin.

" Well I'm leaving! I hate baths!" said Toshiro as he opened the window and climbed out.

A few minutes later, Momo re-enters the room and finds only Raiyorin in the tub. " Little Raiyorin? Where's Toshiro?" asked Momo. " He climbed out the window." said Raiyorin pointing to the window.

" Oh my....Toshiro!" said Momo as she poked her head out of the window. When she looks outside, she sees Toshiro rolling around in the watermelon patch, covering himself with dirt.

" God dammit..." cursed Momo as she went outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile we see Toshiro rolling around in the watermelon patch, getting all nice and dirty. Just then he feels something spraying him. " AH!! WHAT THE HE-? AH!!" cried Toshiro. " Ok, now , Toshiro. I'm giving you a bath one way or another weither you like it or not." said Momo as she sprayed him with the hose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later it is time for the two to go to bed. We see Momo reading a story to her two tucked in, and tied up so Toshiro can't escape, friends.

"...And so...the little dragon and the little angel fell in love and lived happily ever after...The end." said Momo as she finished the story and closed the book. When she finishes, she sees that her two friends are fast asleep. Momo smiles and kisses her two friends good night and leaves their room.

" Ahh..Two wonderful children...So nice when they're asleep..." said Momo. Just then Momo hears a thump and crying. " WAH!! MOMO!! TOSHIRO PUSHED ME OFF THE BED!!" cried Raiyorin. " Check that...They're still a lotta work..." said Momo as she went back into the room.

* * *

Well that was chapter 30! Hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	31. Adventures in parenthood

**_Alright everyone! Here's chapter 31! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today in this day in the Sereitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork while Rangiku reads a magazine. As Toshiro was going through the papers, he sees a few applications for a child-care project that Unohana is holding.

" Hm? A child-care project? Take on the responsibitlies of a parent and get your own child for a week? Pfft...No thanks.." said Toshiro as he threw the papers aside. " Hm? What's wrong with taking care of kids?" asked Rangiku as she picked up the papers.

" Well for one thing, they're loud and annoying." said Toshiro. " Oh come on, Captain. Kids are fun to take care of!" said Rangiku. " Pfft..Then why don't you sign yourself up then?" asked Toshiro. " Fine! I will! And I'm sure Captain Raiyorin would love to sign up too!" said Rangiku. " Pfft..She wouldn't...." said Toshiro as he continued his paperwork.

Just then Raiyorin enters the office. " Good morning, Toshiro. Ranigku.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh, Captain! Look! Captain Unohana's holding this project where you get your own child or two and take care of them for a week! Doesn't that sound fun?" asked Rangiku. " Really? It does sound nice....What the heck...I'll sign up!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Good! I'll sign you up!" said Rangiku as she started to fill up the applications.

" Oh..It says you need to have a partner of the opposite gender to do this project..." said Rangiku. " Oh...Hm...Toshiro..." started Raiyorin. " ...No.." said Toshiro as he took a sip of tea. " Oh, come on! Please? It's only for a week!" said Raiyorin. " No..I hate kids..." said Toshiro. " Fine...No kids then no sex..." said Raiyorin. " .....You're not serious are you?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just stares at him. " -sigh- Fine...I'll sign up too.." said Toshiro. " Thank you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Toshiro just snorts in response.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in front of squad 4, there are many shinigami couples waiting for their child(ren) for a week.

" Oh, Toshiro, isn't this exciting? I wonder what kind of child we're going to get." said Raiyorin. " I don't care as long as we only get one.." groaned Toshiro. Just then they see Rangiku walking towards them, dragging Shuuhei with her. " Hey, Captains!" said Rangiku as she walked over to the two. " Hi, Rangiku! Ready for your child?" asked Raiyorin. " Yep! Me and Shuuhei are excited! Right, Shuuhei?" asked Rangiku. " ...Meh..I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't blackmailed me with the picture from easter..." grummbled Shuuhei.

Just then a gong sounds and Unohana comes out with a horde of children behind her. " Good morning, everyone! Today you will become pround parents for this 1-week trial project. Some of you couples will recieve one child. Others will recieve two. At the end of the project we will have you evaluate your experience taking care of children. Now let's begin." said Unohana as she began to give out the children.

A few minutes later. " Alright. Next couple: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Sasuki Raiyorin. " said Unohana reading the list. The two then come up and recieve their child. " Here you two go. This is Rouma Tsukasa. I hope you'll enjoy taking care of him." said Unohana, giving the two a short, black, spikey haired boy. " Aww..Doesn't he look cute, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts. " Let's go already.." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 1**

Later at squad 10 in the office, we see the three are getting to know each other. " Ok, Rouma. I'm Raiyorin. I'll be acting as your mom for this project. And this is Toshiro, he'll be acting as your father for this project, too. I hope we'll have fun this week." said Raiyorin with a smile. "Yeah, whatever, lady..." snorted Rouma as he picked his nose. " Hey, kid...We're in charge of your for this project...So I suggest you be nice or else..." said Toshiro eyeing the boy. " Or else what, shorty? You'll spank me? I gotta evalu-whatever you guys, too, ya know!" said Rouma. " Not if I freeze off your big mouth first...." threatened Toshiro.

" Now now, guys...Let's not fight...Let's try and get along." said Raiyorin. " Whatever...." snorted the two simultaneously. " Hm..I see the two of you are alike...." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " I'm nothing like this him!" said the two.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 2**

In squad 9, we see Raiyorin in her office working on paperwork. Just then Toshiro and Rouma walk into the office.

" Good morning, guys. Slept well?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah, except Whitey here froze me..." said Rouma. " What? Toshiro! I told you not to!" said Raiyorin. " What? The kid kept waking me so I had to....Not my fault he was being a pain in the ass.." said Toshiro. " -sigh-...Rouma are you alright?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah, I'm fine...I'm hungry! Get me some food, mom!" demanded Rouma. " Ok...Just don't kill each other while I'm gone.." said Raiyorin. " No promises..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just sighs as she leaves the office.

" So, pops..." called Rouma. " What, kid?" asked Toshiro. " So..about mom...You hittin that?" asked Rouma. " What the hell are you talking about?" asked Toshiro. "..You know what I mean...Are you doin' that girl?" asked Rouma. "Are you talking about sex?" asked Toshiro. " Of course, genious...What did you think? Playing chess? So are you?" asked Rouma. " That's obviously none of your business..." said Toshiro. " Oh yeah...That's right....You're too much of a loser to be gettin some anyway.." said Rouma. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head. " WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, ME AND LADY RAIYORIN HAVE HAD SEX!" yelled Toshiro. " Yeah and I bet you stuck your little penis in her too...." said Rouma snickering a bit. "....The size of my erection is NOT small, kid..." said Toshiro. " Yeah, right....Like a shorty like you would have a big one.." said Rouma. " Why you little...." said Toshiro as he was about to unsheathed his zanpakutou before Raiyorin came into the room.

" Ok, I'm back..." said Raiyorin carrying a bowl of chips. " Yes! GIMME!" said Rouma as he took the bowl of chips and started to pig out on them.

" Everything go alright?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...He's sleeping here tonight.." said Toshiro. " No no no! Not in hell." said Raiyorin. " Why not? I can't stand to have him at my squad..." said Toshiro. " But I can't have him here! He might peek at me when I'm changing..." said Raiyorin. " Don't worry...I'll just tell him what'll happen if he does..." said Toshiro with a smirk .

" Hey, mom! I have a question!" said Rouma. " What is it?" asked Raiyorin. " How big is dad?" asked Rouma. "....He's 5 foot 3 inches." said Raiyorin. " Woah! Damn! Dad was right! I didn't think he'd be that big for someone his size! You must feel a lotta pain!" said Rouma. " What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin. " I mean when you guys have sex! If his dick is THAT long, you must feel a lotta pain when he sticks it in!" said Rouma. A heavy blush forms on Raiyorin's cheeks. " Wh-what?! I thought you meant his height! " said Raiyorin.

" What?! Dad you lied! You told me you weren't small! I was right all along! You do stick that small dick of yours in her during sex!" said Rouma. " ..Toshiro..You told him we have sex?" asked Raiyorin glaring at her boyfriend. " H-He was making fun of me!" said Toshiro. " That's no excuse! That's a private matter!" said Raiyorin.

" So, mom. How big is dad?" asked Rouma. " Well, Rouma..." started Raiyorin with a smile. " The size of your dad's erection is..." started Raiyorin. " Don't you dare...." said Toshiro glaring at her. " 4 inches..." said Raiyorin with a smile. Rouma bursts out in laughter. " AHAHA!!! SO HE IS SMALL!! AHAHA!!" laughed Rouma. Just then Rouma becomes frozen solid. "Hm? Rouma?" said Raiyorin a bit confused. Just then she hears the doors lock.

" T-Toshiro? Why'd you lo-" started Raiyorin before Toshiro tackled her to the ground. " Do you know about all of the trouble you give me? " asked Toshiro threateningly with a smirk.

Raiyorin just stares at him with wide eyes. " T-Toshiro..Wait..I-..." started Raiyorin before she felt Toshiro start to undress her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 3**

The next evening, in squad 9, in Raiyorin's bedroom, we see Toshiro and Rouma sitting and waiting while Raiyorin takes a shower. Toshiro is sitting in front of the bathroom door, gaurding it so Rouma can't enter.

" Aw, come on, pops! Just let me take a peek!" said Rouma. " No. You look, you die..." said Toshiro. Rouma just snorts and looks away.

" Toshiro! I forgot my towel! Can you give it to me?" called Raiyorin. Toshiro then gets up and goes over to get Raiyorin's towel. Rouma quickly sneaks into the bathroom. Just as Toshiro picks up the towel, he hears Raiyorin scream. Toshiro then turns around and sees Rouma is not where he should be. " Oh god.." said Toshiro as he went into the bathroom. When he gets inside, he sees Raiyorin covering herself up with the shower curtain.

" Damn, mom. For short girl, your boobs are HUGE!!" said Rouma. " TOSHIRO!! GET HIM OUT!!" cried Raiyorin. " That's it, kid..." said Toshiro as he walked towards Rouma. " Hey hey! Child abuse! Child abuse!!" cried Rouma. Toshiro just snorts as he picks Rouma up and throws him out of the bathroom and locks the door.

" -sighs- That was embarassing...May I have my towel now?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just smirks as he picks up his girlfriend and lays her on the floor.

" T-Toshiro?" said Raiyorin as she stared at her boyfriend confusedly. " Sex, first. Towel, later..." said Toshiro as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 5**

In squad 10 office, we see Rouma asleep on the couch while Toshiro tries to sneak a kiss from his girlfriend. " Toshiro,...stop...Rouma's right here..." said Raiyorin with a small giggle as she tried to fight off her boyfriend. " Relax...The little creature's asleep...Let's try and make it fast..." said Toshiro as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Just as the two are making out, Rouma wakes up and ruins the moment. " EW!! YOU TWO GET A ROOM! THERE'S A CHILD PRESENT!" yelled Rouma. " Not for long...." muttered Toshiro. " Toshiro..." said Raiyorin trying to calm her boyfriend down.

Just then Rangiku and Shuuhei come into the office with their two kids.

" Hi, Captain! Hi, Captain Raiyorin! " asked Rangiku. "How are your children?" asked Raiyorin. " Awesome! Rin and I made some cookies! Right, Rin?" asked Rangiku. Rin nods her head and smiles. " And Ken and I ate them. Right, Ken?" asked Shuuhei. Ken nods his head as he smirks.

" How are you guys dealing with your kid?" asked Rangiku. " It's wonderful..Rouma is just a nice little angel..." said Raiyorin. " Oh...Ok, kids. Time for the parents to talk. Go outside and play in the courtyard." said Rangiku. " Alright! Let's go and break something!" said Rouma as he and the other kids ran out of the office.

" Our kid is a demon sent from hell...How long until this damn project is over?" asked Toshiro. " Relax, Toshiro...Rouma's not all that bad.." said Raiyorin. " What do you mean? He made fun of me and my size. He peeked on you. He stole all of your panties. And he destroyed your office. Face it, this kid is evil!" said Toshiro. " Yeah...But...We have to take care of him! That's why we signed up for the project." said Raiyorin. " Excuse me but YOU were the one who signed me up!" said Toshiro. " But Rangiku's the one who told me about the project." said Raiyorin. " Yeah, but Captain's the reason how I found the applications!" said Rangiku. " -sigh- There's no use in fighting...Why don't we all just wait it out..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts and looks away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 7. **

The project is finally over and the couples give back their children.

" So how was Rouma? asked Unohana with a smile. " He was a perfect little angel. We all got along very fine!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Hm...I see....And how was your experience with them, Rouma?" asked Unohana. " It was fun! Raiyorin-mama and Toshiro-papa were perfect parents. They took care of me, fed me, and most importantly loved me.." said Rouma with a smile. "That's wonderful." said Unohana with a smile. "Is it alright if I have a moment alone with my parents before we go our separate ways?" asked Rouma. " Of course." said Unohana, leaving the room.

" Ok, now, you two...Gimme my money..." said Rouma holding out his hand. " Here's your 5 bucks...now go away..." said Toshiro handing him the money. " Hey! We agreed on 10! Or do you want me to tell the lady the truth?" asked Rouma. Toshiro just grumbles as he gives Rouma another 5 dollars. " Pleasure doing business with you guys.." said Rouma as he left.

" Ahh..Wasn't it fun having a child?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah..Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro. " What?" asked Raiyorin. " Let's not have one...ever.." said Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro.." laughed Raiyorin as she hugged him.

* * *

Well that was that chapter..Hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	32. A vow of silence

**_Alright everyone! Here's chapter 32! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this beautiful day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Rangiku once again working on paperwork.

" Dammit...I can't believe Captain's making me do paperwork! Who the hell told him about me blackmailing Momo and Shuuhei?!" complained Rangiku as she contiued her work.

Just then Toshiro enters the office in a huff. Toshiro sits down at his desk and starts his paperwork with an annoyed expression on his face. " Hmm...What's wrong, Captain?" asked Rangiku.

" It's Lady Raiyorin...She keeps bugging me about tomorrow night and what I have planned. I keep telling her she'll see when tomorrow comes! And she keeps talking and talking about all the things we should do and blah blah blah...It's getting on my nerves!" said Toshiro. " I see....." said Rangiku, smirking a bit in her head. Rangiku takes out a little recording device from her desks and secretly holds it in her sleeve after she presses to button to record the conversation. " And how do you feel right now?" asked Rangiku.

" I feel like I'm going to tear out my hair! I swear Lady Raiyorin can be so annoying! I honestly ask myself almost everyday why I love her or how I became her boyfriend..." said Toshiro as he continued to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in squad 9, Rangiku plays the recording for Raiyorin to hear.

" ....H-He really said that?" asked Raiyorin. " Mhm...It's a good thing I recorded it too...Otherwise...It might not've been pretty..." said Rangiku placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

" -sniffs- We-Well...I guess...I guess I've done enough talking then! Toshiro won't hear my voice anymore then!" said Raiyorin. " What are you saying, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " I'm going to take a vow of silence! If Toshiro doesn't like hearing my voice, then fine! I'll stop talking if that'll please him!" said Raiyorin. " Are you serious?" asked Rangiku. Raiyorin nods at the woman.

" Oh, boy..." said Rangiku as she left the office. A few minutes later, Toshiro enters the office. " Hello, my lady.." said Toshiro as he hugged his girlfriend. Raiyorin just stares at him. " Hm? Is something wrong?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just shakes her head. " Are you sure? Why won't you speak?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just turns away from him and folds her arms.

" Are you upset that I won't tell you about what I have planned for tonight?" asked Toshiro. No reply....

" -sigh-...Fine..I'll tell you...Tonight we're going to have a romantic evening...First we're going to have a nice dinner...and then..for dessert..We're going to make lots and lots of love...How does that sound?" asked Toshiro hugging his girlfriend from behind, whispering in his ear. Raiyorin blushes at the thought and starts to lose balance, but quickly regains control of herself and still doesn't reply to Toshiro.

" Heh..I can tell you're speechless...We'll I'll leave you alone now to get ready...Be at my squad at 8:00..I'll see you tonight, my dear.." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend before leaving.

_' Oh god that evening sounds so good....But..he doesn't deserve it since he has doubts about our love! I'm not going to go then! That'll show him!' thought Raiyorin._

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 9, we see Raiyorin in her room, laying on her futon, in silence. Just then the door slams open and in enters a really upset Toshiro. Raiyorin just looks over at him.

" Where the hell were you last night?" asked Toshiro upset. Raiyorin just stares at him. " Dammit, woman! Answer me!" yelled Toshiro. Raiyorin just looks away as she lays back on her futon. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head as he forces his girlfriend to sit up.

" I said answer me, Sasuki Raiyorin...." growled Toshiro as he glared at his girlfriend. Raiyorin just sighs and looks away. Toshiro growls as he clenches his fist. Annoyed with his girlfriend's actions, he, without thinking, raises his hand and slaps her in the face.

" I SAID ANSWER ME!" yelled Toshiro. Raiyorin just stares at her boyfriend in shock, knowing he placed a hand on her. Tears start to form and fall out of her eyes as she looks at him. Toshiro looks at hear and realizes that he hurt his girlfriend and calms down.

" -sigh-...I'm sorry, Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro as he hugs his girlfriend. Raiyorin just tries to hold back her tears. " Lady Raiyorin,...I'm really sorry...Forgive me...please..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just breaks the hug and turns away from her boyfriend.

" Lady Raiyorin....You know I didn't mean to hit you...I was just upset that you didn't come last night...Please just tell me why you didn't come..." said Toshiro. No reply. " Lady Raiyorin...Is it something I did?" asked Toshiro. No reply.

" What did I do? Did I forget something?" asked Toshiro.

No reply.

" Did I say something wrong? Please..Just tell me, Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro as he hugged his girlfriend from behind.

Still no reply.

" Come on...I want to know...Please...Tell me...I'm really sorry for whatever I did...." said Toshiro, tears starting to form in his eyes.

No reply. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend before tears started to fall out of his eyes, Toshiro starting to cry. Raiyorin turns around and stares at her crying boyfriend. Raiyorin places a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears before kissing his lips softly.

" Please...Tell me what I did....I promise..I'll never do it again...I promise...Just tell me...." said Toshiro as he stared at his girlfriend with tear filled eyes.

Raiyorin sighs. " ....You don't love me anymore..." said Raiyorin looking down a bit. " What? Where'd you hear me say that?" asked Toshiro. " Rangiku recorded the conversation you guys were having and you said you question yourself almost everyday why you love me....and...I thought that...you didn't love me anymore..." said Raiyorin. " Oh, Lady Raiyorin....I was just stressed out...I didn't mean it...Honestly...You know I love you with all of my heart and nothing can change that..." said Toshiro, placing a hand on his girlfriend's cheek. "..But, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin.

" Listen....Even though I may have my issues....There is nothing in this world...That would ever make me stop loving you the way I do now.."said Toshiro with a smirk. " Toshiro...." started Raiyorin with a small smile. The two lean in for a kiss.

" I guess I missed out on our romantic night huh?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...I had it all planned out too..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Really? What were we gonna do?" asked Raiyorin.

" Well...For dessert...I'd hug you from behind..." said Toshiro as he hugged his girlfriend from behind.

" Then I'd massage your lovely breasts..." said Toshiro as he started to slowly massage his lover's breasts. " Ahh..Toshiro..." said Raiyorin with a soft moan. " Then, I'd nibble on the soft skin on your neck.." said Toshiro as he started to nibble on her neck. " Mmm...Toshiro...That feels nice.." said Raiyorin. " Then...I'd do this..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he snaked his hand down her body and started to massage her womanhood through her clothes. Raiyorin moans louder as a blush forms across her face. " Ohh...Toshiro...I'm guessing last night would've been wonderful..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Well..We could always do it now..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

" Hm...That sounds nice..." said Raiyorin with a smirk. Toshiro smirks as he starts to undress his girlfriend and lays her down on the futon.

* * *

well that was chapter 32! Hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	33. Raiyorin and the television

**_Alright everyone! This time our favorite characters go into the real world for vacation! It is time for chapter...33! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this wonderful day in the real world, in the home of Orihime Inoue, we see her cooking another one of her wonderful creations she calls "food" for lunch. Just then she hears a knock at the door.

" Hm? Coming!" said Orihime with a smile. Orihime goes over to the door and opens it to find Rangiku, Toshiro, and Raiyorin standing on her doorstep with suitcases.

" Oh! Hi, gu-!" started Orihime before Rangiku caught her in a tight hug. " Orihime!! It's so wonderful to see you!!" said Rangiku hugging the girl, practically suffocating her. " Its...nice to...see..you too, Rangiku..." said Orihime as she tried to break away. " Rangiku,..I think you're hurting her..." said Raiyorin. " Hm? Oh! Sorry, Orihime!" said Rangiku letting go of the girl. Orihime gasps for air after the " hug".

" It's ok, Rangiku." said Orihime with a laugh. " So what are you guys doing here?" asked Orihime. " Well we're on vacation! So we all thought we'd come here and spend some time with you!" said Rangiku.

" Translation: We're on vacation....I dragged my captain and his girlfriend here and since I'm too cheap for paying for a hotel, I decided it'd be better and cheaper to mooch off of you." said Toshiro. " Aww...Don't say it like that, Captain!" said Rangiku. " You know it's true.." said Toshiro. " Whatever! Anyway...So...Orihime,...is it alright if we all stay here with you while we're on vacation?" asked Rangiku.

" Of course!" said Orihime with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Orihime brings them to one of her guest rooms.

" Alright, this is a guest room I think you guys can all stay in." said Orihime. The room is a normal sized room, with white walls, a window and a green carpeted floor..

" Ohh...This room looks nice! But I'm not sure if it can fit all of us.." said Rangiku. " Well..I do have another one." said Orihime.

Orihime walks across the hall and brings them to a large door. Orihime slides open the door to reveal a large, peach colored room with two windows next to each other, a king sized bed under the windows, a small television, a door leading to a private bathroom, and a blue carpeted floor.

" Woah! Orihime! This room is nice!!" said Rangiku. " Thanks. I only use this room when I have a lot of family and friends sleeping over." said Orihime. " ALRIGHT! I CALL THIS ROOM!" said Rangiku.

" No...You are not getting this room to yourself..." said Toshiro. " Aww..Ok...Me and Captain Raiyorin call this room!" said Rangiku as she put her arm around Raiyorin's shoulder.

" No..." said Toshiro. " Me and you?" asked Rangiku. " Even worse...." said Toshiro. " Then what?" asked Rangiku with a bit of a whine. " Me and Lady Raiyorin, not you, get THIS room...You, by yourself, get the OTHER room." said Toshiro.

" Aw!! But, Captain!!" whined Rangiku. " Too bad...I'm your captain. And what I say goes.." said Toshiro. " -sigh- I swear...You're so mean..." said Rangiku folding her arms with a pout.

" Oh, Rangiku..You must stop with the compliments...They're just too wonderful.." said Toshiro with a smirk. Rangiku just huffs as she retreats to her room.

The other two shinigami retreat to their room.

" Ohh...This room is beautiful, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin. " Yes....I can just imagine all the fun things we could do in here...." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Really? Like what?" asked Raiyorin with a smile.

" Well..." started Toshiro as he started to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist before she turned away.

" Ohh! What's that?" asked Raiyorin excitedly as she saw the television. Toshiro just groans a bit before looking at what his girlfriend was so fascinated about.

" Hm...Oh...That's a television...People here call it ' tv' for short..." said Toshiro. " Ohh! In all my times I've been to the real world, I've never gotten the chance to really see a tv..." said Raiyorin with a smile.

" Yeah...So like I was saying...we could-.." started Toshiro before Raiyorin interrupted. " What do humans do with a tv?" asked Raiyorin. " They watch it..." said Toshiro.

" Oh..." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin stares at the tv for a few minutes.

" This doesn't look fun....It's just standing there...All dark and stuff.." said Raiyorin with a pout. " You have to turn it on first." said Toshiro. " Oh..How do you do that?" asked Raiyorin. " You press the switch." said Toshiro pressing a switch, turning on the tv. When the tv turns on, a the news come on.

_' ...There were no survivors after the house fire..' said the news reporter on tv._

" Toshiro, what's this on the tv?" asked Raiyorin. " That's called the news...It stars some random idiot to tell people what happens in this town.." said Toshiro. " Oh...So when a tv turns on you watch the news?" asked Raiyorin. " Eh...Not really...You can watch other stuff.." said Toshiro. " Oh..Do we have to wait til the news is over?" asked Raiyorin. " No...You can just change the channel...Like this..." said Toshiro pressing a switch, changing the channel. The television turns on a soap opera.

_' Oh, Riccardo! Don't go!!' said the woman. ' I must, Julia....For it is my destiny...' said Riccardo. ' Oh, Riccardo...I love you...' said Juila. ' Julia,...I love you too....' said Riccardo. The two embrace in a kiss._

" Ohh...They're kissing..Isn't that nice, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah..It's something we should be doing right now..." mumbled Toshiro. Raiyorin presses another switch and on comes cartoons. There is a catch chasing a mouse and the mouse runs into the hole and the cat crashes into the wall and becomes like a table.

" Ohh...Cat's can turn into tables?" asked Raiyorin. " No...It's just a cartoon...They're just stupid fake stuff..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin changes the channel once more.

After hours of flipping through the channels, Raiyorin starts to become a fan of television.

" Wow! I never knew tvs could be so much fun!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just grumbles. " Yeah whatever..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin presses the switch and an interesting thing appears on the television.

" Oh my...I never knew you could see THIS on tv." said Raiyorin staring at the tv with a blush. Toshiro looks over to the televsion to see a pornography movie on. This starts up Toshiro's hormones a bit. "......Ok that's it..." said Toshiro as he turned off the television. " Hm? Toshiro?" started Raiyorin. Toshiro picks up his girlfriend and lays her on the bed before getting on top of her.

" Toshiro? What are you doing?" asked Raiyorin. " Something that should've been done 4 hours ago..." said Toshiro as he started to undress his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After an hour of love making, Toshiro's needs are fulfilled. " Ah..Finally...What I've been wanting..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he laid back on the bed. Just then he hears the television turn on.

" Oh, god...Stop watching that thing!" said Toshiro. " What? I just want to see what it looks like when we have sex..." said Raiyorin watching the pornography movie.

* * *

Well that was interesting chapter neh? Well more real world chapters coming up next! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	34. Raiyorin and the puppy

**_Alright everyone! In this chapter Raiyorin finds a lost dog! Enjoy! Here's chapter 34! Review no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the real world, we see Raiyorin taking a walk by herself through the park.

" Wow...I never knew the parks in the real world could be so pretty...They're almost like the parks in Soul Society.." said Raiyorin taking a look at her surroundings. Just then Raiyorin hears some kind of noise.

" Hm? What's that noise?" wondered Raiyorin. Raiyorin continues to walk and walk until the noise became louder and closer. Raiyorin stops and looks down at a small tied up black plastic bag, with something inside moving around.

" Hm...The noise seems to be coming from in there.." said Raiyorin kneeling down in front of the bag. Raiyorin reaches over and slowly unties the knot on the bag. Once the knot is untied, she opens the bag to find a little, white furred puppy with green eyes, shivering.

" Oh my! It's a puppy!" said Raiyorin taking the dog out of the bag. The dog shivers and whimpers once it sees Raiyorin holding it.

" Hm? It's ok! It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm your friend!" said Raiyorin offering the dog her hand as a sign of friendship. The dog stares at Raiyorin and her hand a bit. Wondering if it should trust her. The dog slowly moves towards her hand and licks it. Showing a sign of trust.

" Aww! That's a good puppy!" said Raiyorin with a smile, petting the dog. " Where's your family?" asked Raiyorin. Raiyorin checks the dog for a colar, but there is none on the dog.

" Hm...Are you lost? Don't worry. I'll take you home with me!" said Raiyorin picking up the dog, carrying her back to Orihime's place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Raiyorin enters the house with the puppy.

" I'm home!" said Raiyorin. " Oh good timing, Captain! Orihime's making her special teriyki steak with buttercream frosting for lunch!" said Rangiku excitedly. " Er....N-No thanks...I'm good." said Raiyorin. _' I don't think I can manage eating anymore of Orihime's creations...Her cooking may be better than Momo's...but...I fear that may too try and kill me....' thought Raiyorin._

" Hm? Whatcha got in your hand, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " Oh. This is a puppy I found in the park today....He looks lost." said Raiyorin. " Ohh!! A puppy! Orihime! Come look!" said Rangiku. Just then Orihime comes out.

" What is it, Rangi-...Oh!! A puppy!! It's so cute!!" said Orihime, petting the puppy. " It's so soft, too! Aww....Hm....doesn't it kinda remind you of my captain a bit?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah...It kinda looks like Toshiro..."said Orihime. " Heh...You're right.....No wonder I thought this puppy had to be the cutest ever." said Raiyorin. " Speaking of which, where is Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin.

" He's taking a nap in your room.." said Rangiku. " Oh..." said Raiyorin.

" Oh, Raiyorin you have to try my teriyaki steak! I'm putting buttercream frosting on it for a sweet taste!" said Orihime with a smile. " Er...Well...I...I'm not sure...." said Raiyorin putting the puppy on the floor. The puppy runs off, un-noticing to the other girls.

" Oh come on, Raiyorin! I know you've been itching to try it!" said Orihime. " Yeah, Captain! Try something new!" said Rangiku. " Well...I gu-.." started Raiyorin before she heard Toshiro scream.

" Hm? I wonder what's wrong with Toshiro..." said Raiyorin. Just then Toshiro comes out with a pissed expressing, carrying the puppy.

" Ok....Who let this animal in here?" asked Toshiro. Rangiku and Orihime point fingers at Raiyorin.

" Oh thanks, girls..." said Raiyorin with a groan.

" Lady Raiyorin....." started Toshiro. " I'm sorry! It was lost! I wanted to help it!" said Raiyorin. " They have things called animal shelters in this world...Take it there." said Toshiro giving the puppy to his girlfriend.

" But I want to keep it!" said Raiyorin. " No.." said Toshiro. " Please?" asked Raiyorin. " No..." said Toshiro. " Please?" asked Raiyorin. " NO! End of discussion!" said Toshiro.

" -sigh-..Fine....I'll take it to the shelter...." said Raiyorin starting for the door. " Good.." said Toshiro.

" -sniff-All I ever wanted was a little puppy....That would make me happy...I guess you don't really care about my happiness...." said Raiyorin, sounding as if she were about to cry.

" Lady Raiyorin...." started Toshiro starting to feel guilty. " No no...It's ok...I don't need to be happy...I'll just live with out it..." said Raiyorin. " -sigh- Fine...We'll keep the dog...But until we find it's owners..." said Toshiro.

Raiyorin turns around and gives her boyfriend a kiss. " Thank you, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Why do I feel like I've been tricked?..." asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the shinigami couple room, we see Raiyorin brushing the puppy's fur.

" Ahh...You're going to look so cute, puppy!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " So what's its name?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? Oh..I don't know...Hm...I think I'll name it Little Shiro!" said Raiyorin. " Why name it something as stupid as that?" asked Toshiro. " Because it reminds me of you. Little Shiro kind of looks like you." said Raiyorin. Toshiro gets a good look at the dog.

" That dog looks nothing like me...." said Toshiro. " Oh come on! White fur, white hair! Green eyes! You two look alike!" said Raiyorin. " No we dont..." said Toshiro.

" Yes you two do! Don't you agree, Little Shiro?" asked Raiyorin. Little Shiro barks in agreement. " See? Little Shiro agrees with me!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts. " Stupid dog..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, we see Toshiro walk into his room to find Little Shiro chewing on a pair of his underwear.

" HEY! STOP THAT!!" said Toshiro taking his garment that was being chewed up by the dog. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room. " What's all the yelling?" asked Raiyorin.

" That dog was trying to eat my underwear!" said Toshiro. " Oh relax....You've got plenty more.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " How would you like it if the dog ate all of your underwear, huh?" asked Toshiro. " Err..." started Raiyorin as she picked up the dog and started for the door.

" Wait...Are you even wearing any?" asked Toshiro. " O-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" asked Raiyorin nervously, putting the dog down, letting it out of the room, closing the door behind it.

" Hm...I see...So if I do this..." said Toshiro as he put his hand up his girlfriend's skirt. " Eep! T-Toshiro!" shrieked Raiyorin. " I'd find underwear?...Must be some weird kind of underwear you have...I can barely feel anything..." said Toshiro with a smirk, feeling up his girlfriend. " T-Toshiro,...st-stop...I-I can explain..." said Raiyorin. " The dog ate all of your underwear and now you're panty-less..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he teased his girlfriend, rubbing her womanhood.

" Ah...T-Toshiro....Yeah..basically...Mmm...Toshiro, stop..that feels too good.." said Raiyorin with a soft moan as her boyfriend pleasured her. " Hm..I think I'll have some fun.." said Toshiro as he laid his girlfriend on the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in his room, we see Toshiro reading a book. He puts his book down for a second to find Little Shiro staring at him.

" What do you want?" asked Toshiro. Little Shiro just stares at him. " Well? What is it?" asked Toshiro. Little Shiro just continues to stare. " Ok, dog....I know you can't speak, but at least show me what you want from me..." said Toshiro.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, we see Raiyorin fixing up some dog food for Little Shiro.

" Hm..I hope Little Shiro likes dry food..The wet food was much to expensi-.." started Raiyorin. " LADY RAIYORIN!!!!!!" screamed Toshiro. " Oh no...What now?" asked Raiyorin. Just then she sees Toshiro walking towards her, carrying the dog.

"Ugh...You won't believe what this little creature did in our bed..." said Toshiro. " What?" asked Raiyorin. "It..ugh...did its business...." said Toshiro. " Oh no....Why didn't you take him outside then?" asked Raiyorin. " How was I supposed to know he hadda go? He was just staring at me..." said Toshiro. " That's how dogs tell you they need to use the bathroom!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts and looks away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, we see the two shinigami cuddling with each other.

" I love you so much..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he held his girlfriend close. Raiyorin giggles a bit. " Heh..I love you, too, Toshiro.. "said Raiyorin. The two lean into kiss, before they see Little Shiro jump in between them.

" GOD DAMN THIS DOG!!!" said Toshiro folding his arms in anger. " What? Little Shiro was probably feeling lonely..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts. " Aww..You were just feeling lonely, weren't you? Mommy and Toshiro need some alone time now, ok? Go play with Orihime and Rangiku now..." said Raiyorin trying to put the dog down, but Little Shiro refuses to leave and snuggles more with Raiyorin.

" Come on now, Little Shiro..." said Raiyorin trying to pull the dog away from her, but the dog refuses to go. " Ok, Little Shiro...If you let mommy and Toshiro have some alone time, mommy and you will have some alone time tomorrow. Ok?" asked Raiyorin. Little Shiro licks Raiyorin's face and runs out of the room.

" Ok now...Where were we?" asked Raiyorin seductively as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend before he turned away. " Hm? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " I'm not in the mood anymore...Good night..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the bathroom, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin taking a bath with Little Shiro. We see Toshiro laying back in the bathtub while Raiyorin cleans the dog.

" Ahh..Isn't this nice, Little Shiro? Getting nice and clean?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...Maybe it won't stink so much anymore..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Toshiro! Don't be mean!" said Raiyorin. " I'm not being mean, I'm ju- AH!!!!!!!!!!!" started Toshiro before he screamed. " Hm? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " Th-that dog..It's biting my...ARGH!!!" groaned Toshiro in pain. " Hm? Oh my! Little Shiro! Bad! Don't bite there!" said Raiyorin as she tried pulling the dog off of Toshiro, but it only makes Little Shiro bite in harder. " AH!! LET GO!! " said Toshiro. " I'm trying to make it!" said Raiyorin. " Not it! YOU!! IT'S ONLY MAKING IT BITE MORE!!" said Toshiro.

" Oh..Sorry.." said Raiyorin as she let go of Little Shiro. Little Shiro finally lets go. " I....hate that ....dog..." said Toshiro as he was finally relieved of his pain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, after searching, the group finally finds Little Shiro's owner.

Just then there's a knock at the door. Toshiro goes and opens the door to find a woman with short blond hair.

" Yes, may I help you?" asked Toshiro. " I'm here about the dog." said the woman. " Oh..Hold on for one second. LADY RAIYORIN!! IT'S TIME FOR THE BEAST TO GO HOME!" said Toshiro. Just then Raiyorin comes out with Little Shiro.

" Aww...I guess it's time for you to go, Little Shiro...It's been fun.." said Raiyorin as she came with Little Shiro.

" Oh, thank you for finding my Cuddles....I could never go on if I could never see my Cuddles again after she was kidnapped.." said the woman taking the dog. " It's ok...Little Sh-...Er...Cuddles...was a pleasure to have. " said Raiyorin with a smile. The woman leaves with ' Cuddles '.

" Aww...It's so bad to see 'Cuddles' go...It was fun having a dog...I'd love to have a dog of my own..." said Raiyorin. "...Hm...I could get on all fours, bark, and make love to you doggy-style.." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Hehehe....Oh, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin as she kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

Well wasn't that nice? And wasn't Little Sh-..Cuddles, wonderful? Well..Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	35. Toshiro and the cake

**_Alright everyone!! In this chapter Toshiro eats Raiyorin's cake and has to replace it before she finds out. Let's see how that'll go. Here's chapter 35. Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the real world, we see Toshiro laying on the bed, asleep. Just then Toshiro awakens from his peaceful dreams and finds his stomach growling, signaling he's hungry.

" Hm...I'm hungry.." said Toshiro with a yawn. Just then he sees a note next to him. Toshiro picks up the note and starts read.

_Toshiro,_

_Rangiku, Orihime, and I went out shopping today._

_Knowing Rangiku, we won't likely be back until the evening._

_I left you something in the kitchen incase you got hungry._

_I'll see you later. I love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Raiyorin. _

Toshiro finishes reading the note with a smirk.

" Heh...She always knows how to please me...That's why I love that girl..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he got up and went into the kitchen.

x-x-x-x

When Toshiro gets to the kitchen, on the counter he sees a large plate with a round cake with vanilla frosting.

" Hm...This must've been what Lady Raiyorin made for me..." said Toshiro as he took a piece of the cake and ate it.

" Oh my god...Thi-This is...This is the best cake I have ever tasted in my life..." said Toshiro as he took more of the cake and ate it.

After a while, Toshiro eats the WHOLE cake off.

" Ahh...I'm so full.." said Toshiro with a smirk. When Toshiro looked down at the counter, he sees a little note. Toshiro picks up the note and starts to read.

_No one touch this cake! It is off limits!_

_- Raiyorin._

" Oh...crap..." said Toshiro as he finished reading the note. " Oh my god...Lady Raiyorin made that cake and wanted no one to touch it....And I had to be such an idiot and eat it all! Oh god...she's going to kill me!" said Toshiro.

" Ok...Ok...relax, Toshiro...Now...It's...2:00....The sun doesn't go down until 6:45. If I can just re-bake the cake before the girls get home, then everything'll be ok." said Toshiro.

Toshiro searches the kitchen for the proper ingredients for making a cake. After searching the whole kitchen, Toshiro finds as much materials as he needs.

" Ok, now..Only if I can find that recipe Lady Raiyorin used.." said Toshiro. Toshiro searches the kitchen, looking for something like a recipe card holder. He searches and searches until he finds a little blue box full of recipe cards.

" Ok good. Now to find the cake recipe." said Toshiro as he went through the cards. Toshiro pulls out the first card with a recipe for a cake he finds.

" Ok now....Let's see....Add 4 cups of flour to a bowl." said Toshiro as he read the card. Toshiro takes a measuring cup and takes 4 cups out of a bag of flower and adds it to a bowl.

" Done. Let's see....Add 2 1/3 cups of water and stir until smooth." Toshiro adds 2 1/3 cups of water and takes a spoon and stirs the mixture.

" Done....Add 4 eggs with the shells still on." Toshiro then goes to the fridge, takes 4 eggs, and puts them into the bowl, uncracked and all.

" Done....Add 3 tbsps of red bean paste." Toshiro then stares at the card for a second.

" What the....Did I really eat THIS cake?" asked Toshiro shocked a bit. Toshiro just blows it off and adds 3 tbsps of red-bean paste to the mixture.

" Next, add 3 cups of salt....Oh my god..." groaned Toshiro as he followed the recipe's orders and added 3 cups of salt. Toshiro really wonders if he just digested something like what he is making right now.

" Alright..Now...place mixture into the pan and bake at 360 degrees for 60 minutes." Toshiro gets out a cake pan, pours the batter in, and places the cake mix into the oven and turns it on.

Toshiro sits back on a chair and rests his tired body.

" Man...I never knew baking a simple cake could take a lot out of you...I don't know how these so called 'bakers' in the real world do it..." said Toshiro with a sigh.

" Hm....It's already 5:30...I gotta hurry up before Lady Raiyorin comes home...otherwise..I'm dead..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the 60 minutes, Toshiro takes the cake out of the oven. When he takes the cake out of the oven, the cake emmits a horrible aroma.

" UGH! OH MY- DAMN! This cake didn't smell so bad when I ate it..." said Toshiro. " Maybe the frosting will make it smell better..." said Toshiro.

Toshiro lets the cake cool for a few minutes before he took the cake out of the pan and started decorating with the vanilla frosting. After decorating the cake, Toshiro sighs and looks at his creation. The cake looking just like the one he had previously eaten.

" -sigh- Done..And just in time..." said Toshiro as he placed the cake where the old one was originally was.

" Toshiro! We're home!" called Raiyorin. Just then Raiyorin enters the kitchen and greets her boyfriend in a hug. " Were you a good boy while I was away?" asked Raiyorin with a giggle.

" That depends...What happens if I was.." asked Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin giggles as she kisses her boyfriend. " So did you like the food I left for you?" asked Raiyorin.

" What food?" asked Toshiro. " The food I left for you in the fridge.." said Raiyorin. " Oh...I didn't see it..I-I didn't look for any food when I woke up...Heh.." lied Toshiro.

" Oh...Then that's ok!" said Raiyorin. " You can have the cake I made for you now then!" said Raiyorin going over to the counter. " Wh-what? Y-You made me a cake?" asked Toshiro.

" Of course! I even put a note saying that no one should touch it. I wanted to suprise you when I got home." said Raiyorin. " Oh...That was so nice of you..." said Toshiro with a small smile.

" Hm...I wonder how this tastes.." said Raiyorin as she took a piece of the cake and ate it. After eating the piece, Raiyorin feels as if she is going to be sick.

" Oh my...I didn't know I was going to give you THIS!" said Raiyorin. " Oh, I'm sure it doesn't taste bad..." said Toshiro as he took a piece and ate it as well. After eating, Toshiro also feels sick.

" Oh my god! This cake doesn't taste ANYTHING like the cake from earlier." said Toshiro. "....What?" asked Raiyorin. " Uh-oh.." muttered Toshiro.

" What do you mean ' cake from earlier'?" asked Raiyorin. " Err..." started Toshiro. " Toshiro...." started Raiyorin. " Ok..Well...the first cake you made...I ate it...ALL. And I found the note and I made this cake to replace the cake I ate..." said Toshiro.

" Oh...Well...It was really sweet for you to make another cake." said Raiyorin with a smile.

" So...You're not upset?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just stares at her boyfriend.

"....What?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night in Rangiku's room, we see Toshiro, wearing a nightgown, getting a 'make-over' from Rangiku.

" Oh, Captain! This is so fun! I was just so happy when Captain Raiyorin told me you wanted to have a sleepover with me!" said Rangiku with a smile. Toshiro just growls at the large-chested woman.

" Well...I guess I deserve this....I have to sleep in Rangiku's room for the rest of week...To make things worse....Today's Monday...." Toshiro said to himself.

* * *

Well that was chapter 35! I feel bad for Toshiro. lol..well..Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	36. Raiyorin, Rangiku, and a night of pain

**_Alright everyone! In this chapter, something happens between Rangiku and Raiyorin...oohh...I wonder what..._**

**_Anyway..._**

**_This chapter is rated M for sexual themes and rape. :)_**

**_Reivew! And no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine evening in the real world, in the park, we see Toshiro, in his shinigami form, Rangiku and Raiyorin standing in front of the gate leading to the Soul Society.

" Alright...I'm going to the Soul Society tonight to help Momo with something..I'll be back tomorrow morning...I want the two of you to make sure everything is alright here, got it?" asked Toshiro.

" Yes, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Yeah yeah, Captain." said Rangiku. " Lady Raiyorin, you're in charge. Make sure Rangiku doesn't do anything stupid." said Toshiro.

" HEY!" said Rangiku, feeling offended. " And...If you're a good girl....when I get back...I'm going to give you something nice.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

" I wonder what it'll be..." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " Well..I'm sure you'll like it...Anyway..I have to go..I'll miss you, my lady.." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend before leaving. The two girls watch as Toshrio leaves.

" Ahhh...Finally! We can go to the bar! Let's go!" said Rangiku as she tried to drag the young girl to the bar before she pulled back. " B-but..I don't want to go to the bar! Don't you remember the last time I went with you?" asked Raiyorin.

" Oh yeah..I got you drunk...and made you and Captain break up....B-But you two got back together!" said Rangiku. " Yeah...And I remember him saying he gave you a lot of paperwork for causing us to break up..." said Raiyorin. " Oh fine! I'll go by myself!" said Rangiku. " Ok..Just don't get drunk!" said Raiyorin. " I won't!" said Rangiku as she left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at midnight, we see Raiyorin waiting in the living room.

" -sigh- Where's Rangiku? It's after midnight and she's not home..." said Raiyorin. Just then she hears the door slam open and in comes a drunk Rangiku.

" Rangiku! Where were you? "asked Raiyorin. " I-I...I wass....at...t-th-the pla..ceee...." slurred Rangiku. " A-Are you drunk?" asked Raiyorin. " O-Of courshhheee not! I-I is certainsly not drunk!" slurred Rangiku as she stumbled a bit.

" Oh..Rangiku,...You should go to bed.." said Raiyorin. " O-Ok..." said Rangiku as she made her way over to Orihime's room.

" Wait! That's Orihime's room!" said Raiyorin. " Th-Then where the heelll's my ro...rooom?" asked Rangiku. " -sigh- I'll take you there..." said Raiyorin as she took Raiyorin's hand and led Rangiku to her room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they get there, Raiyorin sits Rangiku onto the bed and sits with her. Rangiku then falls onto Raiyorin.

" R-Rangiku? What are you doing?" asked Raiyorin. " Ohhh....You are soo...cute....and sexy too..." purred Rangiku with a smile.

" Wh-What? R-Rangiku..What are you talking abo-?" started Raiyorin before she felt Rangiku's lips on her's. Raiyorin's body froze, eyes widened as she felt Ranigku kiss her. A few seconds after Rangiku pulls away, Raiyorin snaps back into reality.

" R-Rangiku..Wh-What are you doing?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh, Captain...You know you liked it..." said Rangiku as she put a hand up Raiyorin's shirt, feeling her breasts.

Raiyorin lets out a soft moan. " R-Rangiku,...Stop...You know I'm with Toshiro..." said Raiyorin. " I don't care...He doesn't deserve you like I do..." said Rangiku as she pushed the girl down onto the bed and started to strip her.

" R-Rangiku...Stop...Please..." said Raiyorin as tears started to form a bit in her eyes. " Relax, my Captain..It'll be ok..." said Rangiku with a smirk as she kissed the girl once more.

After completely removing all of Raiyorin's clothes, with the exception of her panties, Rangiku gets some rope and ties Raiyorin's hands to the bed posts.

" R-Rangiku...Please..untie me..." said Raiyorin as tears slowly fell out of her eyes. Rangiku just smirks as she removes her own clothes and begins to have her fun.

Raiyorin then leans down and starts to cup both of Raiyorin's breasts with her hands and slowly massage them. Raiyorin tries to fight back a moan, but fails as it escaped through her lips.

Rangiku smirks as takes one of her nipples and starts to suck on it, hardening it. Once that one is hardened, Rangiku moves on to the next one, doing the same to that one.

Raiyorin struggles to get free from the rope's grasp, obviously wanting to be freed and push Rangiku off of her. More tears fall out of her eyes as she finds herself unable to free herself.

" Rangiku,...Please stop...I don't want this..." said Raiyorin, more tears falling out. " You lie...You know you want this...I just know it.." said Rangiku with a smirk as she rubbed her breasts against hers. Raiyorin tries to use her body strength to push Rangiku off of her, but fails as Rangiku is much more heavier than her.

Rangiku smirks at the young girl. " Oh, Captain..Please stop trying to play hard to get...." said Rangiku as she kissed the girl once more. Rangiku plants kisses down the girl's body, until she reaches her womanhood.

" R-Rangiku...Don't...Please..." begged Raiyorin. Rangiku just ignores the girl as she starts to remove her panties. Raiyorin quickly closes her legs tight after her garment was removed.

" Open..." said Rangiku as she tried to open her legs. " No..I won't!" said Raiyorin, trying to fight Rangiku, only to lose after Rangiku forces Raiyorin's legs open, hurting her in the process.

Rangiku smirks as she places two fingers against the young girl's womanhood. " Ahh...Captain, I can tell you're really wet right now..." said Rangiku with a smirk. Raiyorin just blushes as tears continue to fall out of her eyes.

" Rangiku,...Stop...That's an order!" said Raiyorin, trying to use her powers as a Captain to make Rangiku listen to her. " Oh...Look at my sweet, little Captain trying to act tough." said Rangiku with a giggle.

" Rangiku! I-I'm not joking! I want you to sto-." started Raiyoirn before she felt Rangiku kiss her once more. " Shh..Just relax, my dear..." said Rangiku as she reached under her bed for something. Raiyorin then sees Rangiku take out a 'strap-on'.

" R-Rangiku,..Wh-what are you going to do with that?"asked Raiyorin a bit nervous. " Just wait and see, Captain.." said Rangiku as she put on the strap-on, and got into position.

Once she saw Rangiku get into position, that's when Raiyorin finally realized what Rangiku was going to do.

" No! Don't! I-I don't want that! " cried Raiyoirn. " Oh?..But you always make my stupid Captain do it to you..." said Rangiku. " Y-Yeah..but...Toshiro's my boyfriend and-." started Raiyorin.

" Screw him...I have you now...You're going to be all mine.." said Rangiku with a smirk. Rangiku swiftly enters Raiyorin, hurting the girl. Raiyorin lets out a moan of pain and a bit of pleasure.

" St-Stop..You're hurting me.." said Raiyorin with tears falling out faster. Rangiku just smirks as she thrusts her hips harder and faster. The large size of the...penis... shaped part on the strap-on causes Raiyorin's labia to rip a bit and causes her to bleed a bit.

" R-Rangiku,...take it out....M-My l-labia...I feel it ripping..." cried Raiyorin in pain. Rangiku just smirks at the girl as she thrusts more.

" A-Ah...Rangiku,...I-I'm...about..to..." said Raiyorin before her climax came. Rangiku smirks as she pulls out of the girl and leans over to lick up some of the juices, which has a little bit of blood in it. A few seconds later, the drunken Rangiku decides to untie her victim and then passes out once the girl is free.

After being freed, Raiyorin quickly collects her clothes and rushes off to her room and locks the door. Raiyorin lays on her bed, holding her body, silently crying to herself as she shivers fear.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, we see Toshiro entering the house after returning from the Soul Society.

" Everyone, I'm back!" called Toshiro as he entered the house. " Oh, Captain! You're back!" said Rangiku running up to him and hugging him. " Gah! Rangiku,...let me go.." said Toshiro pushing the woman away from him. " Sorry..." said Rangiku with a laugh. " Did you do anything stupid?" asked Toshiro.

" Captain! I'm surprised you'd ask such a thing!" said Rangiku. " -sigh- Did you get drunk?" asked Toshiro. " Of course not, Captain! I most certainly did not!" said Rangiku. " Well....Ok..." said Toshiro. " Where's Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro.

" She's in her room...She hasn't come out yet. She might still be sleeping.." said Rangiku. " Oh..Ok then.." said Toshiro as he went towards his room.

Toshiro tries to open the door, but can't due to it being locked. " Hm? Lady Raiyorin? Why's the door locked?" asked Toshiro as he knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Lady Raiyorin? Open the door! It's Toshiro!" said Toshiro as he knocked more.

No answer.

" LADY RAIYORIN!!" yelled Toshiro. Toshiro just hears a small whimper from behind the door.

Toshiro just sighs. " What's all the yelling?" asked Orihime as she came out to see what was going on.

" Lady Raiyorin won't open the door. Orihime, do you have a key to this room?" asked Toshiro. " Mhm..I have it right here." said Orihime with a smile as she unlocked the door for Toshiro.

" Thanks." said Toshiro as he went into the room.

Once in the room, Toshiro goes over to his girlfriend, who's laying in bed, curled up into a little ball.

" Lady Raiyorin, is something wrong? Why won't you open the door?" asked Toshiro.

No answer.

" Lady Raiyorin....Are you alright?" asked Toshiro placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Raiyorin just whimpers more. " What's wrong?" asked Toshiro, worriedly. Raiyorin just shakes her head.

" Hm..You must've had a bad dream last night...Don't worry..It's alright...It was just a dream..and I'm here to protect you.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he picked her up and held her in his arms. Raiyorin then snuggles into her boyfriend's chest as she holds onto him.

" You must be hungry...Let's go eat..." said Toshiro, getting up and taking his girlfriend to the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x

When the two enter the kitchen, they see Orihime in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

" Morning, Raiyorin! Glad you're up! Breakfast will be ready soon. So you two can just sit at the table. " said Orihime with a smile.

The two just nod and sit at the table, waiting for Orhime to finish cooking what she calls 'breakfast'. Just then Rangiku comes into the kitchen. " Orihime! Is breakfast ready yet?" asked Rangiku. " No...Just sit and wait!" said Orihime.

" Aww..Ok.." said Rangiku as she sat next to Raiyorin, who suddenly started to shiver. " Hi, Captain! Slept well?" asked Rangiku placing her arm around the girl's shoulder. Raiyorin just slowly nods as she shivers more.

" Hm? What's wrong?...Oh! You've got some drool on the side of your mouth! I'll get that for you!" said Rangiku as she licked her thumb and wiped the drool off of Raiyorin like a mother would do to their child. Raiyorin starts to get more afraid before she finally slaps aways Rangiku's hand and runs away from the table.

" Hm? What's wrong with her?" asked Rangiku. " I don't know...I'll go and see.. "said Toshiro following his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x

A few seconds later, Toshiro enters the room.

" Lady Raiyorin, what's wrong wit-.." started Toshiro before he noticed his girlfriend crying.

" L-Lady Raiyorin,....What's wrong?" asked Toshiro, placing an arm around his girlfriend's should.

" T-Toshiro...I-It was horrible..." cried Raiyorin. " What was?" asked Toshiro. " T-Toshiro...If I tell you something...Please don't yell..." said Raiyorin. " I promise..Just tell me.." said Toshiro.

" O-Ok...Well...Last night...after...after you left....R-Rangiku..she...she went to the bar....and...and she didn't come home until...m-midnight...And..she w-was drunk..." said Raiyorin.

" I knew it..."said Toshiro with a sigh. " Continue.."

" We-Well....I took her to her room....and then...she started to...touch me...and then....Sh-she..." started Raiyorin. " She what? What did she do?" asked Toshiro.

" She...She violated me..." said Raiyorin as she continued to cry. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend with wide eyes, not being able to believe what had just come out of her mouth.

" She...raped you?" asked Toshiro, making sure that was what he heard. Raiyorin slowly nods.

" It's alright, Lady Raiyorin...I promise..I'll make sure that idiot never touches you again.." said Toshiro as he held his girlfriend tightly.

Just then Rangiku comes into the room. " Hey, is everything alright?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro just growls as he turns around to look at the large chested woman, fire burning in his turquoise eyes.

" Uh..Is something wr-." started Rangiku before she felt her Captain violently tackle her to the ground.

" C-Captain? Wh-What's wro-AH!" started Rangiku before she felt her Captain begin to choke her, grabbing her neck with his hand.

" You, bitch....You...You raped my girlfriend..." growled Toshiro. " Wh-what?! I-I didn't! I swear!" said Rangiku. " Then how come she told me when you came home last night DRUNK, you violated her?" asked Toshiro. " Wh-What? I-I was drunk? I-I swear! I didn't mean to!" cried Rangiku.

" I'll kill anyone who messes with my girlfriend..." growled Toshiro as the grip he had on Rangiku's neck tightened.

" T-Toshiro! Stop! Don't kill Rangiku!" said Raiyorin as she tried to pull her boyfriend off of his lieutenant.

" Are you forgeting this is the woman that violated you?" asked Toshiro. " I know! B-But Rangiku doesn't deserve to die...Please..Stop, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin as she stared at her boyfriend with tear filled eyes. Toshiro just sighs as he lets go of Rangiku's neck and hugs his girlfriend close.

" I-I'm really sorry, Captain Raiyorin....I-I didn't mean to ...to get drunk and do what I did...Captain,...if you're going to kick me out of your squad...I...I understand.." said Rangiku as she hung her head in shame.

" -sigh-...It's ok....Once we get back to the Soul society after vacation, I'm removing you from your position for a month..." said Toshiro. " That's fair..." said Rangiku.

" Captain Raiyorin,...I'm really and truely sorry...I promise...I'll give up on alcohol..." said Rangiku. " It's ok, Rangiku..." said Raiyorin with a soft smile.

Just then Orihime comes into the room.

" What are you guys doing in here? I just finished making my vanilla ice cream and chicken waffles! I even made my granny's red bean syrup to put it on them!" said Orihime.

" Ohh, really?! Come on, Captain's let's go!" said Rangiku. The two Captains just stare with slightly frightened looks on their faces.

" Uh..I'm not hungry.." said Raiyorin.

" I ate before I came here..." said Toshiro.

" Aww! Well...More for us! Let's go, Orihime!" said Rangiku as she pushed the girl out of the room.

" -sigh- That was close...Orihime may cook better than Momo....But her food will still try and kill me.." said Raiyorin with a giggle.

* * *

Well that was chapter 36! Sorry if yuh didn't like teh rape part..I can't do drunk rape...or yuri rape that much...forgiveness!! well..Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	37. Toshiro, the peach, and silence

_**Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 37! In this chapter Toshiro loses his voice. Oh boy..I wonder how that'll be..Enjoy! Review and no flames!**_

* * *

Today on this fine day in the real world, we see Toshiro in his room, eating a peach while watching television. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room and sits next to her boyfriend, leaning against him. Toshiro smirks as he wraps his arm around his girlfriend's should and continues to do what he was doing. Raiyorin looks up at her boyfriend and notices what he's eating.

" Toshiro,...What are you eating?" asked Raiyorin. " An apple...I wonder where Orihime bought this...This apple feels kind of fuzzy...." said Toshiro as he continued to eat. " Uhh...Toshiro,...that's not an apple...." said Raiyorin as he eyes widened a bit. " What is it then?" asked Toshiro. " It's a peach..." said Raiyorin. " What?....Oh..Ok then.." said Toshiro as he continued to eat.

" What do you mean ' ok then' ?! That's a peach! Toshiro, you're allergic!" said Raiyorin. " Oh relax...I just took a few bites out of it...Nothing bad'll happe-.." started Toshiro before his voice started to crack a bit. " Hm? Toshiro, are you ok?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...That was so wei-.." started Toshiro before his voice cracked again.

" Are you sure? Can you speak?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro opens his mouth and tries to speak, but finds himself unable to.

" Oh no...Toshiro,...you shouldn't have eaten the peach...Now you can't speak.." said Raiyorin placing a hand on her forehead. Toshiro just sighs and throws the remaints of the peach away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, we see everyone sitting around the table in the kitchen as Orihime prepairs dinner.

" So, Captain...I was wondering...Is it alright if I go out to the bar tonight? I promise I won't get drunk this time!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just shakes his head no.

" Is that a yes?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro shakes his head more. " What's wrong, Captain? Why won't you speak?" asked Rangiku. " Toshiro, can't speak...He had an allergic reaction after eating a peach and now he can't speak." said Raiyorin. Rangiku freezes a bit after hearing, to her, some good news.

" Wh-what?! CAPTAIN CAN'T SPEAK?!" asked Rangiku in shock. " Yeah..." said Raiyorin.

" YES!! FINALLY!! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" cheered Rangiku. Toshiro just stares at the woman evily. " R-Rangiku, what are you talking about?" asked Raiyorin.

" You want to know how long I've been wanting to not hear my name get yelled by this brat?" asked Rangiku. " Rangiku, I don't think you should-." started Raiyorin.

" FINALLY! No more: RANGIKU, DO THIS! RANGIKU, DO THAT! RANGIKU, STOP GOING TO THE BAR! Finally! This little, short, bratty bo-AH!." started Rangiku before she saw Toshiro jump at her. Lucky for Rangiku, Raiyorin is holding Toshiro back.

" Rangiku,...just because Toshiro can't speak, doesn't mean he can't still hear what you say and try and kill you..." said Raiyorin as she held back her boyfriend.

" Oh...Yeah..Heh..Sorry, Captain...I kinda got too excited...heh." said Rangiku laughing nervously. Toshiro just glares evily at the woman.

_' I'm going to kill you....' thought Toshiro._

" Alright, everyone! Time for dinner!" said Orihime as she placed the food on the table. " I made teriyaki steak with cherry syrup and sprinkles!" said Orihime.

Rangiku stares at the food with awe while the other two stare at it with a mixture of shock,confusement, and a bit of fear.

" Uh....Oh! Orihime! I forgot to tell you! I'm allergic to cherries! I guess I can't enjoy your wonderful dinner.." said Raiyorin. " Aww! That's so bad! " said Orihime.

" I'm really sorry.." said Raiyorin with a small smile. Toshiro just looks at his girlfriend as if he were asking her a question.

_' You're allergic to cherries?' thought Toshiro._

Raiyorin turns to see her boyfriend looking at her.

"...Yes. I actually remember what I'm allergic to.." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just glares at the girl, feeling as if she just mocked him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later after dinner, Orihime collects the empty plates.

" So did you guys like my dinner?" asked Orihime. " Yeah! You must give me all the recipes for your tasty food!" said Rangiku. " Thanks! What about you, Toshiro?" asked Orihime.

Toshiro just twitches, knowing he's digesting food he never thought he'd ever eat. " He thought the food was great, Orihime!" said Raiyorin.

_' I think it tasted like shit...' thought Toshiro_.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, we see the two Captains in their room, resting on their bed. Toshiro cuddling up next to his girlfriend, tugging on the strap of her nightgown.

" What?" asked Raiyorin.

_' I want to have sex..' thought Toshiro._

" What is it, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin staring at her boyfriend confusedly.

_' I want to have sex!' thought Toshrio._

"...Toshiro,...can you please show me what you want?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro's eye twitches a bit as he stares at his girlfriend before turning away from her and folding his arms.

" What? What did I do?" asked Raiyorin.

_' Can't this girl tell when her boyfriend wants to make love?' thought Toshiro._

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, we see Raiyorin, with Toshiro, in a changing room in a clothes store trying on clothes.

_'How...How did I honestly get myself into this mess? If only...If only I could speak...I would've been able to say no and not be here!' thought Toshriro._

" What do you think of this dress?" asked Raiyorin modeling a white sundress with little green palm trees along the hem. Toshiro just nods.

_' It doesn't suit you...' thought Toshiro._

" Ok then..." said Raiyorin as she started to change into a different dress.

" What about this?" Raiyorin is modeling a navy blue, silk cocktail dress that really shows off her curves and a bit of cleavage. Toshiro just stares as he let his hormones go wild.

" Toshiro? Is it bad?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just continues to stare.

_' No...get it...get it...wear it....everyday...and make me happy...' thought Toshiro. _

" Ok..I guess you hate it then.." said Raiyorin as she took the dress off.

_' NO!! Sexy dress....get the sexy dress!' thought Toshiro._

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, we see Toshiro on the verge of insanity of not having his voice for several days. We see Toshiro laying back on the bed as Raiyorin eats a bowl of ice cream with peach syrup topping.

" Don't worry, Toshiro...You'll get your voice back soon. "said Raiyorin comforting her boyfriend. Toshiro just eyes the girl. Just then Rangiku comes in.

" Oh, Captain! Good news! I just called the Soul Society and asked for them to extend our vacation and they said yes! Just only your pay is getting cut a bit and more paperwork is going to be sent to our squad so be prepared to write like crazy!" said Rangiku. Toshiro's eye's twitches as his face glows red.

" And another thing can I borrow 5000 yen? You see I was with this guy last night at the bar and-.." started Rangiku. " RANGIKU!!!" yelled Toshiro. The two female shinigami stare at Toshiro in amazement.

" Toshiro? You can speak?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm? I-I can speak? FINALLY!" said Toshiro with joy.

" Oh no..." groaned Rangiku. " Oh yes... "said Toshiro with an evil smirk.

" C-Captain, before you yell...Just know I had all of us in mi-." started Rangiku.

" YOU GOT MY PAY CUT SO OUR STUPID VACATION COULD GET EXTENDED?!" yelled Toshiro.

" I-I was thinking about all of us!" said Rangiku.

" MORE PAPERWORK?!"

" I-I had to get them to agree.."

" 5000 YEN?!"

" I-I was broke and I was thirsty..."

" RANGIKU!!"

Rangiku just groans as she leaves the room.

Raiyorin giggles a bit. " It's great to have your voice back." said Raiyorin. " Yeah...Can I have some of that?" asked Toshiro as he took the bowl of ice cream.

" Uh...T-Toshiro..I don't thi-.." started Raiyorin. " And now that my voice is back, I have a few things to say to you.." said Toshiro.

" Like what?" asked Raiyorin a bit surprised. " Well first,...how the hell can you not tell when your boyfriend wants to have sex? I mean...isn't it obvious? When he stares at you with loving eyes it means he wants to have sex!" said Toshiro.

Raiyorin's eye just twitches a bit as she stares at her boyfriend.

" Ok...But like I was saying, I don't think you should ea-. "started Raiyorin.

" Another thing...That dress you bought....ugh..it's ugly...You should've bought that other sexy dress..." said Toshiro.

Raiyorin's eye just twitches more.

" Oh, what were you saying?" asked Toshiro as he started to eat the ice cream with the topping.

" ....I hope you enjoy that ice cream, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile.

* * *

Lol...the ending was nice...Well...hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	38. The return of darkness

_**Alright everyone! Time for chapter 38! In this chapter Raiyorin sees Tousen once again after a long time. Oohh..Wonder how that'll go...Well...here's chapter 38! Review! No flames!**_

_

* * *

_

_Today on this fine evening in the real world, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin sitting on the roof of Orihime's house, cuddling with each other as they watch the sunset._

_" Ahh..Isn't a sunset the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" asked Raiyorin. " Nope..." said Toshiro flatly. " Oh, Toshiro! Don't you know beauty?!" asked Raiyorin with a pout. " I do...It's just that...You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's cheek. " Oh, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Raiyorin smiles as she continues to watch the sunset._

_Just then the sun that was setting in the horizon suddenly vanished. The sun hadn't really set just yet before it vanished. The sky and the area became shrouded in darkness._

_" Hm? What the-?...Toshiro, what's happening?" asked Raiyorin. There is no reply. Raiyorin looks around and doesn't see anyone or anything around her. " Toshiro? Toshiro! Where are you?!" asked Raiyorin, wondering where her boyfriend could be. Just then Raiyorin hears a cricket chirping._

_" What the-...A cricket?" said Raiyorin confusedly._

_" ...Raiyorin..." called a familiar voice. " Hm? Wh-Who's calling me?" wondered Raiyorin. _

_" ....Raiyorin...I've...come..for you..." called the voice. " Th-That voice...I-It can't be..." said Raiyorin._

_" Raiyorin...I've been waiting for this..." said the voice. " No...No! It can't be! It can't be!" cried Raiyorin._

_"....Raiyorin...Raiyorin..." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Raiyorin!...Lady Raiyorin wake up!" said Toshiro as he tried to wake up his girlfriend. " No!" cried Raiyorin as she suddenly woke up and sat up.

" Lady Raiyorin. Are you ok? " asked Toshiro. " Wh-What? What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin. " You were trembling and yelling in your sleep...Is everything alright?" asked Toshiro. " Y-Yeah...Everything's fine..." said Raiyorin with a small smile.

_' .....I hope....Was that really just a dream?' thought Raiyorin._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later we see Rangiku, Raiyorin, Orihime, and Toshiro out on the street shopping, by Rangiku's demand of course.

" Ahh! I just love the real world shopping! So much stuff! They're all so cute!" said Rangiku. " Pfftt...What's the point of buying them if you're going to say they're ugly 10 minutes later?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, Captain! A girl always likes the new things! Right, Orihime?" asked Rangiku. " Yep! We always have to get the new shirts, blouses, skirts,dresses, shoes, jeans, pants, and of course....underwear!" said Orihime. Toshiro just snorts.

Raiyorin smiles as she looks around at the shops they pass by.

" Ahh...Such nice sh-..." started Raiyorin before she suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu. " N-No..It...Can't be...." started Raiyorin. " Hm? Lady Raiyorin...What's wrong? "asked Toshiro. " Hm? Oh...N-Nothing, Toshiro...Really.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Are you su-.." started Toshiro before his soul phone went off. " Hm? What the..." started Toshiro as he took out his soul phone and flipped it open.

" No way! Th-There are 3 hollows around the city?!" asked Toshiro shocked. " What?! And during my shopping time?!" asked Rangiku. " Oh, shut up...We need to get rid of them. Rangiku, you and Orihime take care of the two in the south-east part. I'll take care of the one in the north-west." said Toshiro.

" What about me?" asked Raiyorin. " You stay here and see if there are any hiding in this area.." said Toshiro. " Got it..." said Raiyorin. The shinigami transform into their shinigami forms and leave to their locations with Orihime.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Raiyorin patrols her region, making sure that everything is still in order.

" Hm..No hollows here..." said Raiyorin. Just then she feels that weird reiatsu again. " Wh-What is this...feeling?....I-It's getting....closer...It...Can't be..." started Raiyorin.

" Hello...Third seat Raiyorin...." said the familiar voice. Raiyorin slowly turns around to look at who had just called her. Her eyes widen as she finds Tosen standing behind her.

" C-Captain...Tosen..." said Raiyorin in shock. " Hm...I guess I shouldn't call you Third seat anymore since I see you've become a Captain during my absence..." said Tosen.

" Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin firmly. " What? Can't an ex-captain see one of his former subbordinates?" asked Tosen.

" You have no business here..." said Raiyorin in a stern voice. " Well...It seems like you've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you....Have you grown...stronger?" asked Tosen.

Raiyorin growls deeply at the man before she unsheated her sword and slashed at him, hitting him, but only making a small wound.

" Hm...It seems like you've made a hit...And on your first move...I see you've gotten better...Or...I just let you have that one..." said Tosen. " Why have you come here?" asked Raiyorin glaring deeply at him.

" I've come to have a rematch with you...I know our first fight wasn't all that fair since we were on different levels....But now since you're a Captain....We're basically on equal levels....So...Raiyorin, Captain of squad 9, draw your zanpakutou!" said Tosen, unsheating his sword.

" Yes,....Captain..." said Raiyorin softly as she charged at her former Captain.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later we see, Toshiro, after successfuly defeating the hollow he had gone after, heading back to where Raiyorin was.

" Ok..Now time to get back to-..." started Toshiro before he heard something crash.

" What the hell?" wondered Toshiro as he looked to his left. He then sees several blades and a blast of light heading towards each other, clashing, causing an explosion.

" Oh no...Lady Raiyorin..." started Toshiro as he shunpoed to where ever that fight was happening.

x-x-x-x-x-x

When Toshiro gets there, he sees Raiyorin's body, covered in blood and wounds, falling over. " LADY RAIYORIN!" screamed Toshiro as he went to his girlfriend's side. " T-Toshiro..." groaned Raiyorin in between breathes.

" ...I see...Even after becoming a Captain....You're still so weak..." said Tosen. " ....You...Tosen...." growled Toshiro as he glared at the man. " I'll...I'll kill you!" said Toshiro as he gripped onto his zanpakutou. " Don't bother...She's not worth killing someone for...Surprising how she became a Captain..and still being so weak...." said Tosen. " Tosen..." growled Toshiro.

" It's just like our earlier fight....from before I left the Soul Society..." said Tosen. " E-Earlier fight?" asked Toshiro in shock. " She didn't tell you? Well...I'm sure Shuuhei might have..." said Tosen. " I heard nothing about a fight between you and her from Shuuhei." said Toshiro. " Oh...I see...Well then....I'm sure you recall that time Raiyorin had gone to squad 4 with all of those wounds...." said Tosen. " Yes...I remember...She got attacked..." said Tosen. " Is that what she told you? Heh..That's half the story....The ones who gave her those wounds...was me..." said Tosen. Toshiro's eyes widen in shock. " Y-You?!...You were the one that almost killed her?!" yelled Toshiro.

" I wouldn't say kill...Just...possibly put her out of commision..." said Tosen. " Wh-Why....What did she possibly do to you that you had to attack her?" asked Toshiro. " Well...I heard from Shuuhei that there was a rumor going around that a shinigami of squad 9 had achieved bankai...And this shinigami had a light-based zanpakutou. Even though the two of us weren't sure...We both knew that Raiyorin was the only one in squad 9 with a light-based zanpakutou....So..I decided to have a little match with her to find out and eventually lead her to use her bankai..." said Tosen.

" That's it?! Y-You almost destroyed the most important person to me...all because of your curiosity?...I'm going to kill you..." growled Tsohiro as he unsheated his sword.

" _Soten...ni zase...Hyori-.._" started Toshiro before Tosen interupted. " Don't bother...I've done what has been needed to be done....I shall return to where I came from...Farewell...Captain Hitsugaya..Farewell...Third seat Raiyorin..." said Tosen as he disappeared.

" That bastard...Lady Raiyorin! Are you ok?" asked Toshiro as he held up his girlfriend. Raiyorin just groans as she falls unconcious.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later, Raiyorin wakes up to find herself laying on a bed in a white room.

" Ugh...What happened? Where am I?" asked Raiyorin. " Don't worry you're at the Kurosaki clinic. You're going to be ok." said Toshiro holding his girlfriend's hand. " Hm? We're in Ichigo's clinic?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah..Would've gone somewhere better, but I had to get you somewhere fast and this was the closest place I could find." said Toshiro. " Oh...I see...Toshiro..." started Raiyorin. " Yes?" asked Toshiro. " About...About what Tosen said...about me and him fighting before....I...I didn't mean to lie to you...I ...I just wanted to...to..." started Raiyorin. " Don't worry...It's ok..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin softly smiles at her boyfriend, leaning in to kiss him before Ichigo enters the room and interrupts the moment.

" Hey...Don't you kids think you're a little too young to be trading spit?" asked Ichigo with a smirk. " Don't you think you're too stupid to be a shinigami?" asked Toshiro with a snort.

" Heh...Everything alright, Captain Raiyorin?" asked Ichigo. " Y-Yeah...I'm fine....Hm? What's that bandage on your head?" asked Raiyorin pointing to Ichigo's bandaged forehead.

" Hm? Oh...Well...You see...your little boyfriend here basically punched me in the head really hard after I kept refusing to call him by his title..." said Ichigo. " Toshiro! That's not nice!" said Raiyorin. " What? I don't like it when people call me anything other than my title when I didn't give them permission to call me otherwise.." said Toshiro with a snort.

" And also I got kicked in the face by my psycho dad.." said Ichigo with a groan. Just then from out of nowhere we see Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, come out and kick Ichigo in the stomach. " ICHIGO!! You should've seen that coming! You should be ashamed not being able to dodge th-.." started Isshin. " SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU ACT NORMALLY WHEN WE HAVE PEOPLE OVER?!" yelled Ichigo.

" Oh, right...You win this round son...But next round, you're going down..." said Isshin. " So....Raiyorin, how are you feeling?" asked Isshin. " I-I'm fine, sir." said Raiyorin with a smile. Raiyorin then looks at the man's head and notices that he too has a bandage on his head.

" Excuse me, but why is there a bandage on your head?" asked Raiyorin. " Well you see....your boyfriend here.." started Isshin. " Oh god..." groaned Raiyorin. " Well...When I was trying to remove your garments to treat the wounds under your clothes, he thought that I was trying to do something funny and he just punched my in the head..." said Isshin.

" Toshiro..." started Raiyorin, glaring at her boyfriend. " What? I don't want anyone to try anything funny with you...Is that so wrong?" asked Toshiro. " No, but you didn't have to punch the poor man.." said Raiyorin. " Whatever..." snorted Toshiro.

" Ok...Well..I guess we'll leave you two alone now...Ichigo! Time for some intense training!" declared Isshin. " God dammit,...why can't you be a normal dad?" asked Ichigo as he left the room, Isshin following him as well.

Raiyorin sighs a bit as she stares out the window next to her. " Toshiro...Do you...do you think I'm weak?" asked Raiyorin. " What? Of course not...You're one of the strongest people I know.." said Toshiro. " But...What Tosen said..." started Raiyorin. " Forget what he said..He's wrong...Listen to what I'm saying...You're strong and the both of us know it..I'm not just saying this because I'm your boyfriend..I'm saying this because I'm serious...Sasuki Raiyorin...You are the strongest person I have ever met in my life...And that's why I love you..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Oh, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin with a smile as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend.

Just as their lips are about to meet, they're interuppted by the sound of crashing from outside.

" What was that?" asked Raiyorin.

" DAMMIT! DAD!! GIVE IT A REST! I DON'T WANT T- AHH!!" yelled Ichigo as his father attacked him oncemore. " TOO SLOW, ICHIGO!! HERE I COME AGAIN! HI-YAH!!" yelled Isshin as he attacked his son.

" Wow...Are all humans like this?" asked Raiyorin.

* * *

Well that's chapter 38! Sorry I skipped the fight..I'm not good with fight scenes...well.. more to come! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	39. Where's Raiyorin?

**_Alright everyone! Looks like the shinigami are heading back to the Soul Society...but there's a problem...Where's Raiyorin? Well read and find out. Here's chapter 39. Review! No flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the real world, we see Toshiro and his lazy lieutenant, Rangiku, packing up the last of their belongings.

" Wah....I can't believe our vacation's already over!" whined Rangiku. " I can't believe I have to do so much paperwork when we get back..." grumbled Toshiro. " Oh, Captain! I said I was sorry! I wanted us to have a little bit more vacation time!" said Rangiku. " Translation: I wanted to have some more free time with out you having to make me do paperwork but instead getting you more paperwork to do..." said Toshiro.

" Oh, Captain stop thinking negatively!" said Rangiku. " Whatever...Now...Are we all set?" asked Toshiro. " Yep! Let's go!" said Rangiku. "...Wait...Aren't we missing something?" asked Toshiro. " Oh yeah...My sake!" said Rangiku as she went back to her room and brought out her sake she bought. "...Not that...I mean something else....Something important...I just can't remember what...." said Toshiro as he started to think. Just then Orihime comes into the room to wish them a safe trip back home.

" Hi, guys! I hope you all get back to the Soul Society safely. Hm? Where's Raiyorin?" asked Orihime. " Oh, she's right....wait...Where's Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? She was here a second ago...I think..." said Rangiku. The three search the house for Raiyorin, but can't find her anywhere.

" Damn...Where is she? They're going to open the Senkaimon in 30 minutes. How are we going to find her in 30 minutes?" asked Toshiro. " Hm..Let's try calling her." said Rangiku as she took out her soul phone and called Raiyorin.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_click._

_This is Sasuki Raiyorin, Captain of squad 9...I'm not at my phone right now...please call back later..bye!_

_beep_!

" Wow...She's not answering..." said Rangiku. " Grr...What do we do now?" asked Toshiro. " Well..Let's spilt up and look for her..." said Rangiku. " Good idea...Rangiku....take the north and east side. Orihime, the west...I'll check the south...Whoever finds her calls the others got it?" asked Toshiro.

" Understood." said the two females.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later in the north-east side of Karakura, we see Rangiku searching around for Raiyorin.

" Hm...I wonder where Captain Raiyorin is...I need to find her fa- OHH! Those shoes are cute!!" said Rangiku as she went up to a nearby shop window. Unnoticing to her, across the street we see Raiyorin with a bag in her hand walking down the street.

" I'm glad I finally I bought something for Shuuhei. I can't believe I practically forgot about him during this vacation...I wonder when Toshiro or Rangiku's gonna call me....They should be opening the Senkaimon soon..." said Raiyorin as she continued to walk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, we see Orihime searching the west side.

" Raiyorin! Raiyorin! Where are you?!" called Orihime. Just then she sees some cute plushies in a window. " Ohh! Those look cute!" said Orihime as she directed her attention to the window.

Unnoticing to her, a bus passes by with Raiyorin in it.

" These hairties I bought for Momo look really nice. Rangiku was right...The stuff here in the real world are cute." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, we see Toshiro searching around for Raiyorin, by trying to sense her reiatsu.

" Hm...I can feel her reiatsu..." said Toshiro. Toshiro follows her reiatsu and stops when he feels it at its strongest. He stops in front of a..ahem..."mature" store. Toshiro's eyes just twitch as he stares at the store.

" What the....Raiyorin wouldn't ever go here...Who's reiatsu am I feeling?" asked Toshiro as he kept walking. A few minutes later Raiyorin comes out of the store with a small black bag.

" Ehehe...I hope when we get back, Toshiro likes what I bought.." said Raiyorin with a giggle as she started back to the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later the three searchers go back to the house, only to find that neither had found Raiyorin.

" Oh, great...They're about to open the Senkaimon and none of us found Raiyorin...-sigh- I guess we can go without her and call her.." said Toshiro. " I guess...I hope she doesn't get mad..." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at the park, as the two shinigami are walking towards where the Senkaimon is, they see Raiyorin standing in front of the gate.

" Lady Raiyorin!" called Toshiro. " Hm? Toshiro! Finally! Where were you?" asked Raiyorin. " Where was I?! Where were you?!" asked Toshiro. " I went out to do some last minute shopping...Didn't Rangiku give you my message?" asked Raiyorin. "....Rangiku..." growled Toshiro. " Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry, Captain!" said Rangiku.

" Well...Why didn't you answer your phone?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? Oh....I just found out it wasn't charged..Rangiku said she was going to charge it for me...I guess she didn't..." said Raiyorin. " Rangiku..." growled Toshiro once more. " I-I'm sorry! I guess I forgot!" said Rangiku.

" Whatever...Let's just go already." said Toshiro. " Ok!" said Rangiku as she started for the gate, bumping into Raiyorin accidently causing her to drop her shopping bags and the contents in them. " Oops! Sorry, Captain! I'll get those." said Rangiku as she put each item in a different bag.

Afterwards, the three finally enter the gate.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later the three finally enter the Soul Society.

" Ahh...Finally....It feels so good to be back at home..." said Toshiro. " Mhm...Toshiro...I bought something the two of us can enjoy..." said Raiyorin with a giggle. " Hm..I see...Why do we go back to my squad and play with it..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Ehehe...Ok..Oh! I have to bring these presents to Momo and Shuuhei first.." said Raiyorin. " Don't worry! I'll do it for you!" said Rangiku. " Really? Ok! The blue bag is for Momo and the black bag is for Shuuhei!" said Raiyorin giving Rangiku the bags.

" Ok! See you guys later! Don't get her pregnant now, Captain!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts as he walks away with his gilfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 10, in Toshiro's room, we see Raiyorin opening the bag with whatever she bought for Toshiro inside.

" Ok, Toshiro...I bought...Th-..wait...What am I doing with Momo's hair ties?" asked Raiyorin as she took out a hair tie for Momo.

" Hm...I dunno...But I guess you'd look sexy wearing one though..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his girlfriend. " Ehehe..Thanks..."said Raiyorin. " Hmm...I really wonder what happened to what I bought." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 5, we see Momo opening her bag.

" Oh boy! I wonder what Little Raiyorin bought me!" said Momo opening her bag. " Hm? Studded wristbands and a necklace with a cross? Well...I guess it's the thought that counts!" said Momo enjoying "her" new gifts.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 9, we see Shuuhei opening his bag.

" Hm..I wonder what Captain Raiyorin bought me....She didn't have to, bought it was really sweet, and like her, to buy me something." said Shuuhei looking into the bag. Shuuhei's eyes widen as a blush comes across his face as he looks at whatever's in the bag.

" Oh my..." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at squad 10.

" Rangiku probably got the bags mixed up when she bumped into you.." said Toshiro. " Yeah, maybe.." said Raiyorin. Just then there's a knock at the door. " Come in." said Toshiro.

Just then Momo enters with a smile on her face while wearing "her" new gifts.

" Hi, Shiro-Chan! Hi, Little Raiyorin!" said Momo with a smile. " It's Captain Hitsugaya, Bed-wetter." said Toshiro. "Whatever! Anyway..Thanks for the presents, Little Raiyorin they're cool!" said Momo hugging her friend.

" Uh..You're welcome.." said Raiyorin confused. " They're better than those hair ties Rangiku sent me a picture of! I'm gonna go now..I'm going to go show Izuru my new jewelry! Bye!" said Momo as she left.

" Uh...I see Momo got Shuuhei's present....So that means..." said Raiyorin. Shuuhei then enters the room carrying a black, kind of see through lingerie with red lace in his hand and a blush on his face.

" Oh! Shuuhei, I see you got..." started Raiyorin before Shuuhei interuppted. " Captain Raiyorin....Please...Captain Hitsugaya is a great guy...Let's not break his heart..." sais Shuuhei giving Raiyorin the item and leaving.

" Uh....That was weird..." said Raiyorin. " Yeah...Momo's dressing like a rebel and Shuuhei actually thought he had a chance with you..." said Toshiro, smirking at the last statement. " Oh, Toshiro...." said Raiyorin with a giggle.

* * *

Well that was chapter 39! Hope you enjoyed! More to come! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	40. Shuuhei's lie

**_Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because its time for chapter 40! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in tihe Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on a large amount of paperwork.

" Ugh...I swear...I'm getting rid of Rangiku...She always gets me this whole bunch of paperwork...." groaned Toshiro. Just then Rangiku enters the office. " Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku with a smile. Toshiro just growls at the woman. " How many times do I have to say sorry?!" whined Rangiku. " Until you say..' Let me take over the paperwork for you to prove that I am.' after it." said Toshiro. " Ok, then....I'm sorry, Captain. Let me take over the paperwork for you to prove that I am..." said Rangiku. " Good...I'm tired..." said Toshiro putting down his pen.

" ....Oh wait you wanted me to mean it to?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro just glares and growls at her. Just then Raiyorin enters the office. " Hi, Toshiro! Hi, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin. " Captain Raiyorin! Captain's trying to make me do paperwork again!" said Rangiku.

" Well you are his Lieutenant, Rangiku." said Raiyorin. " I know! But the paperwork was assigned to him!" said Rangiku. " Yeah..But you're the one that made him get that large stack." said Raiyorin. " But...But...ARGH! Fine! I'll do some!" said Rangiku sitting down and doing some of the paperwork.

" Thanks.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he went over and kissed his girlfriend. " Heh...So are we still going out later?" asked Raiyorin. " Can't..Too much paperwork to be done.." said Toshiro. " But Rangiku's doing it.." said Raiyorin. " Yeah...Just think how long that'll last..." said Toshiro. " ...But we really haven't spent any time together since we came back from vacation.." said Raiyorin. " I know I know...But my paperwork comes first..." said Toshiro. Rangiku's eyes widen at her Captain's sudden words. " Uh-oh..Captain,....wrong choice of words..." said Rangiku.

" What?" asked Toshiro. " ....Y-You mean your paperwork comes before me?" asked Raiyorin shocked. " Well...Yes...I have to take care of my squad and all of the business.." said Toshiro. " But I'm your girlfriend! You can't just dump me for stupid paperwork that doesn't even get checked!" said Raiyorin. " Well if it doesn't get checked, then why the hell are we even doing it?!" asked Toshiro.

" I don't know! And don't change the subject!" said Raiyorin. " Well I'm sorry, Raiyorin, but I have to take care of the paperwork before I spend any time with you.." said Toshiro. " Can't you just leave the damn paperwork alone for a few hours and spend time with me?" asked Raiyorin. " I can't! Right now my paperwork is more important to me than you!" said Toshiro.

" -gasp- Well fine! If that's how you want it, you can date your paperwork instead of me! We're over!" said Raiyorin leaving the office. " Well fine! At least my paperwork actually cares about my decisions!!" yelled Toshiro through the door.

Rangiku just stares at her Captain in shock. " C-Captain...A-Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Rangiku. " Why bother? If she wants to leave me because she can't understand the fact that I have work to do, then fine. I can date another girl." said Toshiro doing his paperwork.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 9, we see Shuuhei sitting on the couch.

"..Hm...I wonder where Captain Raiyorin is.." said Shuuhei. Just then the door slams open, and in comes a really pissed Raiyorin. " Oh, hey, Captain." said Shuuhei. " Shut up..." growled Raiyorin. " Woah...Captain, what's wrong? It's not like you to act like this...Are you...uhm.." asked Shuuhei. " No..I'm not PMSing again...I'm just upset." said Raiyorin sitting at her desk.

" Oh...What happened?" asked Shuuhei. " It's stupid Toshiro...He thinks his freakin paperwork is more important than his own girlfriend...So...I broke up with him.." said Raiyorin. " Oh...I'm sorry...Are you going to be ok?" asked Shuuhei. " Of course! There are other guys in the Seireitei I can go out with!" said Raiyorin.

" Oh..As long as you're ok..." said Shuuhei. " Hm...Hey..Shuuhei,...are you busy tonight?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm? No..Why?" asked Shuuhei. " Well..I was wondering...since all of the paperwork is done..and both of us have some free time...The two of us can spend some time together..Just me and you." said Raiyorin with a smile. Shuuhei then blushes a bit. " Y-You mean like...a date?" asked Shuuhei.

" Well...Yeah, kinda." said Raiyorin. " I-I don't know what to say...Of course.. I'd love to spend some time with you, Captain." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the next couple of days, we see Shuuhei and Raiyorin spending some 'quality' time together in Raiyorin's room. (No they aren't going to do it)

" Ah...Spending all this time with you was great, Shuuhei." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Yeah....It was great...." said Shuuhei, cracking a smile a bit._ ' I never knew that Captain Raiyorin was so wonderful...And so beautiful....I can see why Captain Hitsugaya loves her....Well..Loved her...' thought Shuuhei with a smile._

" You know, Shuuhei...Not to bring the mood down or anything...But to tell you the truth...I still love Toshiro...I miss him so much...Even though he can be a complete pain in the ass most of the times and so hard to deal with...I still care about him..." said Raiyorin with a sigh "Oh...I see.." said Shuuhei.

" B-But I can get over him in due time!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh...Yeah..I guess.." said Shuuhei. Just then there's a knock at the door. " Who is it? "asked Shuuhei.

"...It's me...Is Lady Raiyorin there?" asked Toshiro through the door. " I wonder what Toshiro wants..." said Raiyorin. " Don't worry...I'll take care of him." said Shuuhei leaving the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Shuuhei exits the room to find Toshiro standing there with a bouquet of roses.

" What is it, Captain Hitsugaya? Captain Raiyorin's busy." asked Shuuhei. " I..I came here to apologize to her...I shouldn't have said what I said...I wanted to see if she'd like to get back with me.." said Toshiro. " Oh....I'm sure she-..." started Shuuhei before a voice started talking to him.

_' Don't do it, man! Don't!' said the voice._

_' What? Who are you?' asked Shuuhei._

_' I'm your damn inner voice! And I'm telling you don't encourage him!'_

_' But why not?'_

_' Look....You love your Captain and spending time with her right?' _

_' Yes...'_

_' And if those two get back together, then you two won't be spending any more time with each other'_

_' But they love each other...'_

_' But they love each other...BAH! If they truely loved each other then they wouldn't have broken up!' _

_' But...'_

_' Look idiot...do the right thing...' said the voice before it went away._

" Er...-sigh- Look, Captain Hitsugaya....You really made her mad....And...She told me...That..She never wants to get back with you...ever..." lied Shuuhei.

" Wh-What? Ar-Are you sure?" asked Toshiro. " Yeah...She told me you're a complete pain in the ass and she can't deal with anyone like you....She doesn't want to have anything to do with you.." Shuuhei half lied.

" Oh..I see...I guess...I guess I'll just go back to my squad now...But..Can you tell her something for me?" asked Toshiro. " What is it?" asked Shuuhei. " Can you just tell her that...That I still love her and she means everything to me...And that I can never love anyone as much as or more than I love her.." said Toshiro before he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Shuuhei then reenters the room.

" What did Toshiro want?" asked Raiyorin. " Well..He came by and told me that...He wasn't sorry about the fight and that he doesn't love you and he can never hate anyone as much as or more than he hates you..." lied Shuuhei.

" Wh-What? I-I...I don't believe this..." said Raiyorin. " I'm sorry, Captain..." said Shuuhei. " Well...There are other souls in the Soul Society...I guess I can find another." said Raiyorin.

_' -sigh-...What did I just do?' thought Shuuhei._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few days, Shuuhei spends more and more time with Raiyorin. But each time he feels guiltier and guiltier. We see Shuuhei sitting in his room alone.

" -sigh- Why...Why did I have to go and say that to them? I feel so selfish!" said Shuuhei. Just then Rangiku enters the room.

" Shuuhei! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar tonight." said Rangiku. " Ugh..Rangiku...I don't feel up to it..."said Shuuhei. " Why not? Our Captain's won't mind! Especially mine! He's been sulking around for the past few days!" saidd Rangiku.

" Wh-What? "asked Shuuhei. "Yeah! He won't eat. He won't do any work! He even skipped the Captain's meeting yesterday. Even when I told him I'm going to burn the paperwork and go to the bar, he just said '..That's ok, Rangiku...Have fun...' " said Rangiku. " R-Really?" asked Shuuhei. " Yeah! And I even asked him if he would pose nude for our Shinigami women society photo shoot he even said ' Ok then...' " said Rangiku. " O-Oh my..." said Shuuhei. " AND!! The most weird thing was when I told him I was going to dye his hair blue if he didn't change his mood he just broke out in tears!" said Rangiku. " Oh no... "said Shuuhei.

" Yeah...I guess him breaking up with Captain Raiyorin made him really depressed. Then again it's just like the last time, but they've been apart longer." said Rangiku. " Rangiku...It's all my fault..." said Shuuhei. " What do you mean?" asked Rangiku. " They were supposed to get back together a few days ago..but...I kind of..told them...That the other didn't care for them.." said Shuuhei.

" WHAT?! YOU'RE THE REASON I HAVE NAKED PICTURES OF MY CAPTAIN AND WET TEAR STAINS ON THE OFFICE CARPET?!" asked Rangiku in shock. " Y-Yeah..." said Shuuhei.

" Why the hell did you did tell them that the other didn't like them?!" asked Rangiku. " Well..because...I loved spending time with Captain Raiyorin..And if they got back together that'd all change and..I don't know..I was being selfish.." said Shuuhei. " Well...You know you have to fix this!" said Rangiku. " I know.I know... But how?" groaned Shuuhei.

" Don't worry..Leave it to Rangiku to get two people back together!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night in squad 10, we see Toshiro walking down the hall until Rangiku came running to him.

" Captain, oh, Captain!" said Rangiku. " What?" asked Toshiro. " It's Captain Raiyorin! She's in trouble!" said Rangiku. "Wh-What? What happened?" asked Toshiro. " Something's attacking her! You've got to hurry to her squad, quick!" said Rangiku. Without another word, Toshiro shunpos out of the squad.

" Heh..Ok..Now my part is complete...Now its all up to Shuuhei." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 9, we see Raiyorin and Shuuhei walking through the gardens.

" Ah...The gardens look so beautiful at night.." said Raiyorin. " Yeah..Wouldn't it be bad if something randomly came out and attacked us?" asked Shuuhei. " Hm? " hummed Raiyorin.

" I said...Wouldn't it be weird if something randomly came out and attacked us?" asked Shuuhei. Nothing happens. " Dammit,...where's Yachiru?" muttered Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile we see a Yachiru, dressed up as a very bad looking hollow, laying on her back, rubbing her tummy. " Ugh..Too...Much...Candy.." groaned Yachiru.

x-x-x-x-x

" Shuuhei, what are you talking about?" asked Raiyorin. Just then the two hear a hollow's roar. " Wow...Never knew that Yachiru could actually roar like a hollow" said Shuuhei.

Just then the hollow appears infront of them. " Wow...Nice costume too....Yumichika can make such realistic costumes..." said Shuuhei. Just then the hollow charges up and uses cero and fires at the two officers. The two quickly then jump out of the way.

" Uh-Oh.....I don't think that's Yachiru..." said Shuuhei. " Shuuhei...What's going on?" asked Raiyorin worried. Just as he's about to answer, he is then slammed into a building.

" Shuuhei!" yelled Raiyorin. She then turns to find the hollow within 2 feet infront of her. " Oh no...." said Raiyorin as she unsheated her zanpakutou. _' Ten kara no teru ya-'_ started Raiyorin as she was about to release her zanpakutou before the hollow charged at her, hitting her into a wall, her zanpakutou flying away about 10 feet away from her. Raiyorin then groans as she looks at the hollow that was charging up another cero. Just as it was about to fire at her, out of nowhere an ice dragon comes and attacks the hollow.

" H-Hyorinmaru? Then..That means..." said Raiyorin as she turned to her left. She then sees Toshiro running towards the hollow to finish it off. Just when he's about to stab the hollow, the hollow jumps back and fires its already charged cero at the roof of the building of the wall where Raiyorin was standing, causing the broken parts of the roof to fall ontop of Raiyorin.

" LADY RAIYORIN!" screamed Toshiro. " I'll...Kill you..." growled Toshiro as he ran towards the hollow and stabbed it, destroying it, the hollow evaporating into thin air. Just then Rangiku appears.

" Captain is everything alright?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah...Oh my god! Lady Raiyorin!" said Toshiro as he went over to the large pile of building pieces and started to dig his friend out. Rangiku goes over to Shuuhei. " What happened?" asked Rangiku. " I think that was a real hollow..." said Shuuhei. " Oh god..." groaned Rangiku.

" Lady Raiyorin! Please be okay! I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to say that you were less important that my paperwork! I...I still love you, my lady! You're the only one that could ever warm my cold heart!" said Toshiro as he was digging out his friend. After successfuly rescuing Raiyorin from the pile, he picks her unconscious body up and holds her in his arms.

" Please be okay....Please be okay..." whispered Toshiro as he rocked the girl in his arms, tears slowly falling out. Just then Raiyorin's eyes slowly opens her eyes.

"Mmm...Toshiro?" said Raiyorin. " L-Lady Raiyorin..Th-Thank god you're alive..." said Toshiro as he held her closer. " Toshiro...I-I can't believe you saved me...I-I thought you hated me..." said Raiyorin. " I could never, my lady...I honestly still love you...Even if you don't love me back..." said Toshiro. " What? I-I still love you, too, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin. " But, Shuuhei told me....Shuuhei..." started Toshiro as he glared at the older man.

" Oh no..." started Shuuhei, knowing what came next. " Shuuhei,...is there something you'd like to say?" asked Raiyorin, glaring at her Lieutenant. " We-Well...You see..the truth is...The two of you still care about each other and I just lied because..I loved spending time with my Captain and if you two got back together..that'd change...but..I knew that I was wrong and the two of you should be together. I'm sorry." said Shuuhei.

" So...You don't hate me?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course not. That'd be the last thing I'd ever do...Listen..I'm sorry for everything...I should know that I should put away my paperwork for a while and spend time with you." said Toshiro. " No no..I'm sorry...I should understand that paperwork comes first...You have priorities..." said Raiyorin. " I promise...I'll spend more time with you and glue Rangiku's ass to the chair and force her to do the paperwork.." said Toshiro with a small smile. " HEY!" protested Rangiku.

" And remember, Lady Raiyorin...No matter how difficult I always am,...You'll always be my little angel..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Hehe...And no matter how stubborn I get, Toshiro...You'll always be my little ice dragon.." said Raiyorin with a smile. The two then embrace in a warm kiss.

" So does that mean you two are back together?" asked Shuuhei. " Mhm...We're happily in love again.." said Raiyorin. " That's good..." said Shuuhei. " Oh, Shuuhei...For all of this...I'm giving you all of squad 10's paperwork to do for the rest of the week." said Raiyorin. " Th-That's fair..." said Shuuhei. " YES! I'm fr-." said Rangiku. " And you're helping him, Rangiku..." said Toshiro. " WHAT?! B-But..." said Rangiku. " You're the one who got me that large stack..." said Toshiro. " B-But...FINE! I swear, the both of you are mean...." said Rangiku.

" Rangiku, please...You've got to stop with the complements...They're just so nice.." said Toshiro with a smirk.

* * *

Well that was chapter 40! Hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	41. Rangiku gets kicked out

**_Alright everyone! It's time for chapterrrrr....41! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today early in the morning in the Sereitei, just as the sun is rising, in squad 10 barracks, we see Rangiku sneaking in after a night of drinking with her friends.

" Ok..Hopefully Captain doesn't see me coming in....He'd kill me if he knew I went out instead of doing the paperwork last night." Rangiku said to herself quietly. Rangiku then sneaks into the office quietly. She is relieved to find no one there.

" Phew. Captain's not here...Now...I'll just take a little nap on my desk to make it look like-." started Rangiku. " To make it look like you fell asleep while you were doing the paperwork?" said a voice from behind her. Rangiku quickly turns around to find Toshiro standing there.

" O-Oh, Captain! I-I..How are you?" asked Rangiku with an innocent smile. " Rangiku,...where were you last night?" asked Toshiro. " Here?" said Rangiku. " Really? For how long?" asked Toshiro.

"Uhh...All night?"

" Really now?...Then how come when I came by to check on you, you were gone?"

" I..uh..Went to the bathroom!"

" Really...Then how come when I looked out the window I saw you run off with some of your friends?"

" ..."

" Rangiku..."

" Oh, Captain! I hate paperwork! You know that!"

" Rangiku,...You're my Lieutenant...You HAVE to do some of the paperwork! You can't let me do it all the time!" said Toshiro. " And why not?" asked Rangiku. " Because! What the hell are you going to do?" asked Toshiro. " I don't know!" said Rangiku. " Exactly. Today you're doing all of the paperwork!" said Toshiro. " NO! I don't want to!" said Rangiku. " Yes you are! I'm your Captain. You do what I say!" said Toshiro. " And if I refuse?" asked Rangiku. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head.

" You know what? Fine! If that's how you feel, then you can be a part of another squad! Pack up your crap, because I want you out of my squad NOW!" said Toshiro. " -gasp- Well fine! I'll go to Captain Raiyorin's squad then! She'll make me feel at home then!" said Rangiku storming out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 9, in the office, we see Rangiku telling Raiyorin how she got kicked out of her squad.

" ....And so you see Captain Raiyorin, that's why Captain kicked me out of squad 10." said Rangiku. " Hm...Well..I sort of agree with Toshiro. You should really do the paperwork. That's the job of a Lieutenant." said Raiyorin. " Aww! I can't believe you agree with him! But anyway, I need a squad to be in and I was wondering...If I can be in yours." said Rangiku. " Well..I don't know..." started Raiyorin.

" Please?! I promise I'll be good!" said Rangiku. " Err...Alright. Nothing bad could happen." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Thank you, Captain!" said Rangiku hugging the girl. " So what's my new position?" asked Rangiku. " Uhm...Hm..I think the position of 3rd seat is still vacant since I left that position." said Raiyorin. " I'll take it!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, we see Shuuhei walking down the dormitory hall for the seated officers. Just then he hears noise coming from the 3rd seat dorm.

" Hm? What's going on in that room? It should be empty." said Shuuhei opening the door. When he opens the door, he finds Rangiku decorating the room.

" Rangiku? What are you doing here?"asked Shuuhei. " Oh! Hi, Shuuhei! Guess what! I'm the new 3rd seat for squad 9!" said Rangiku. Shuuhei's eyes widen at the sudden news.

"Wh-What?" asked Shuuhei. " Yeah. Captain Hitsugaya kicked me out of his squad, and Captain Raiyorin let me in her squad! Hope we'll have fun!" said Rangiku.

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Shuuuhei getting on his knees, upset at the fact that Rangiku was now in his squad.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in the squad 9 office. We see Raiyorin working on some paperwork only to be interupted with the door slamming open, in coming a pissed Shuuhei.

" Oh, Shuuhei! How are y-." started Raiyorin. " Captain...." growled Shuuhei. " I-Is something wrong?" asked Raiyorin a little bit nervous. " Why...Why did you let Rangiku in our squad?" asked Shuuhei. " We-Well...She got kicked out and needed a squad to stay and..." started Raiyorin.

" Captain! Of all people! You let Rangiku in our squad?!" asked Shuuhei. " Yes, Shuuhei..I know..Rangiku can be annoying...and a pain in the ass....and a drunk...and...What was my point again?" asked Raiyorin. " You letting Rangiku into our squad.." said Shuuhei. " Oh yeah...Even though Rangiku's all of those things, she's a nice person...What bad could happen?" asked Raiyorin. Just then the two hear glass break.

" What was that?" asked Raiyorin. Just then in comes Rangiku. " Hehe...Sorry, Captain. I just threw the 7th seat through the window for scaring me and making me pop out of my robe. Heh...Sorry...I'll pay for the glass..." said Rangiku laughing nervously before leaving the office.

Shuuhei then stares at his Captain. " Captain...I refuse to stay in the same squad as her." said Shuuhei. " Ugh..Fine...You can stay at squad 10 for a while.." said Raiyorin with a groan.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in Raiyorin's room, we see Toshiro entering the room with a calm, relaxed expression.

" Good morning, my lady." said Toshiro greeting his girlfriend with a loving kiss. " Wow..Toshiro..You look very relaxed. What's going on?" asked Raiyorin. " Ah...Ever since Rangiku left my squad, it's been so peaceful. And you sending Shuuhei over there was great. I finally have a Lieutenant that does paperwork. I've never felt so happy.." said Toshiro with a small smile.

" That's nice..." said Raiyorin smiling a bit. " So...How's having Rangiku here going?" asked Toshiro. " Uh...I-It's gre-...Oh horrible.....It's been one day...And she's sent almost all of my male squad members to squad 4...She got drunk last night and fell asleep in the office and threw up all over the carpet...I'm having some of the remaining shinigami here to clean the office out." said Raiyorin. " Just for a carpet?" asked Toshiro.

" Not exactly. She invited Renji and some of the other guys she drinks with over for a " welcoming" party. And they basically all got drunk and....destroyed my office." said Raiyorin. " Hm...I take it you're getting sick of Rangiku." said Toshiro with a smirk. " O-Of course not! Sh-She just started here! I'm sure everything will get better over time!" said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

A few days pass by, and Rangiku's stay at squad 9 hasn't been a pleasant one for Raiyorin. Having Rangiku stay at her squad is causing her to slowly become easily impatient and irratable. Whereas, Toshiro, now having Shuuhei at his squad, is becoming more and more calm and relaxed. In squad 9, we see Raiyoirn entering the office to find Rangiku asleep on the couch.

" Rangiku! What are you doing?!" asked Raiyorin. " Huh? Oh, Hi, Captain! How are you?" asked Rangiku. " Did you finish the paperwork?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh yeah, about that.." said Rangiku. " Oh, god..." groaned Raiyorin. " You see...I was doing then I saw my sake bottle on the table and.." started Rangiku.

" Sake?! I thought I told you there is to be no sake in here!" said Raiyorin. " I know I know..But..It's only 1 bottle." said Rangiku. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh.

" Then I saw my sake bottle and I took a few sips then the next thing I knew I fell asleep!" said Rangiku. " Ok then...Can you please finish the paperwork? " asked Raiyorin. " But you're here! You do it!" said Rangiku. A vein then pops in Raiyorin's head. Raiyorin tries her best to refrain from yelling at Rangiku.

" Rangiku....I'm going out for a bit....Finish the paperwork, please." said Raiyorin leaving the office.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 10, we see Shuuhei working on the paperwork while Toshiro supervises and sips his tea.

" ...Are you sure you're not upset with doing the paperwork?" asked Toshiro. " Of course not. I like to keep busy, Captain Hitsugaya. It's funny...Captain Raiyorin always asks me the same thing." said Shuuhei. Just then Raiyorin comes into the office with a pissed expression.

" Heh...Speak of the angel." said Shuuhei. " Captain Hitsugaya...." growled Raiyorin. " Oh crap...I'm either in trouble or she's really pissed..." muttered Toshiro. " Toshiro....We need to talk....about Rangiku..." said Raiyorin. " She's pissed..." muttered Toshiro.

" What is it, Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. " Rangiku...I can't keep her in my squad...." said Raiyorin. " Why not? I thought you said nothing bad would happen." said Toshiro with a smirk. " That was before I knew Rangiku was a complete lazy, drunk, annoying...AH! I just can't take it anymore! You have to take her back into your squad!" said Raiyorin.

" Nope..." said Toshiro. " What?!" asked Raiyorin. " I'm not taking her back. It's actually peaceful here in squad 10 now. The male shinigami aren't afraid of being here. The paperwork's actually getting done. My squad even beat your squad for getting the paperwork done the fastest." said Toshiro. " And...My office is spotless and barf-and-sake-free!" said Toshiro.

" Please, Toshiro...For me...You've got to take her back!" said Raiyorin. " ...Hm...I don't I will.." said Toshiro. "...Fine...No Rangiku....No sex..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just stares and starts to think for a moment. Toshiro then sighs and groans after finally making a decision.

" Fine...I'll take Rangiku back." said Toshiro. " Thank you!" said Raiyorin hugging her boyfriend. " ONLY if she agrees to some terms...." said Toshiro. " Like?" asked Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 9.

"....Paperwork must be done before any amount of alcohol is consumed. All demands and commands of the Captain must be followed and...No friends over?!" said Rangiku, reading Toshiro's list of terms. " Captain, are you serious?!" asked Rangiku. " Yep....Take it or leave it." said Toshiro. " I'll leav-." started Rangiku before she saw Raiyorin unsheath her zanpakutou and mouth the words: ' Take it...or I'll kill you..'

" Uh..I'll take it!" said Rangiku, not wanting to face the sweet, yet dangerous, girl's wrath.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork while Rangiku is asleep on the couch.

" ...I got ripped off..." mumbled Toshiro as he did the paperwork. Just then the office phone rings and Toshiro picks up.

" Hello?...Oh...Hello, Captain Raiyorin..." growled Toshiro. " Yes yes....You're 'sorry'....Sorry can't make up for me getting my assed ripped off by taking lazy ass Rangiku back into my squad only to have absolutely NO benifits from it." said Toshiro. " Hm?.....Oh really...You're willing to do that for me?...Anything I want?....You're in my absolute control?...Heh...Well...That sounds nice....How about tonight...my room...wear something tight and easy to take off..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

"....I love you too, my lady...Bye." said Toshiro hanging up the phone. " Having phone sex with Captain Raiyorin? " asked Rangiku with a giggle. " Not exactly...Finally awake, I see." said Toshiro. " Yeah...You know, Captain...I'm really sorry for being such a pain in the ass all the time. You know what..You go out and have fun and I'll stay here and do the paperwork." said Rangiku. " Really? No joke?" asked Toshiro. " Mhm! Now go out and have some fun!" said Rangiku.

" Wow..This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me..Thanks, Rangiku.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he left the office. Rangiku smiles at her Captain as he leaves. Rangiku looks out the window and sees her Captain walk towards squad 9. When he's out of sight, Rangiku gets out her soul phone and dials Renji's number.

" Hello, Renji? It's Rangiku...Party at squad 10! Lots of sake! Tell everyone!" said Rangiku.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter coming soon. Review and No flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	42. Seiretei's Light P1: Revival of Mother

**_Alright everyone! Time forr...chapter 42! Enjoy! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the streets of Rukongai, we see little kids playing with each other, having fun and such. Just then we see a little girl getting beat up by a tall boy, crying as other kids around are laughing.

" Wahh!! St-Stop! Please! I-I didn't do anything!" cried the girl. " Hehe....Cry cry, little baby...I'll put you out of your misery soon." said the tall boy that was beating her up with an evil grin. Just as the girl was about to get another kick to the head, she feels the kicking stop and all the kids grew silent. She slowly looks up to see what happened. When she looks up, she sees the boy being held back by the collar by a shinigami, Toshiro, with Raiyorin standing next to him.

" Ok now, you. Enough beating up this girl. Now apologize, please." said Raiyorin. " And if I don't? You're going to fight me? I can kick your ass, lady!" said the boy. "...I don't think you know who we are, kid. We're shinigami....we have swords...we can easily slice you in half, got that?" asked Toshiro. " S-So? I-I'm not afraid to fight without a weapon!" said the boy. " Ok then..." said Toshiro letting the kid go.

" If you think you can, then lets go." said Toshiro unsheathing his zanpakutou. " Toshiro,...I don't think that's a good idea.." said Raiyorin. " No no...He think's he can take me without a zanpakutou of his own or anything. I want him to prove it." said Toshiro. The boy stands there in fear. " I'm waiting...." said Toshiro.

" E-Er...Er...I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said the boy running away. " Pfft...Wienie..." mumbled Toshiro. The kids around all laugh. Raiyorin goes over to the little girl and helps her up.

" Are you ok, little girl?" asked Raiyorin. " -sniff- Y-Yeah...I'm fine...Thanks." said the girl with a smile. Just then a woman comes running up to them.

" Oh, Mitsuki! I've found you!" said the woman hugging the girl. " Mommy! I missed you!" said Mitsuki. " Oh, Mitsuki! What happened to you?" asked the woman looking at the beat up girl. "S-some boy started to beat me up for some reason. But these nice shinigami saved me." said Mitsuki with a smile. " Oh. Oh, thank you for saving my daughter. I'm in your debt." said the woman with a smile.

" Oh no...It's ok. It's our job." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh...Well...Thank you anyway. Let's go, Mitsuki." said the woman taking her daughter's hand and walking away with her. Raiyorin watches the two walk away and sighs a bit.

" Anything wrong, my lady?" asked Toshiro hugging his girlfriend from behind. " Hm? O-Oh...N-No...I'm fine. Let's go back now." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day. In the squad 9, we see Raiyorin sitting at her desk, lost in thought.

**_Flashback._**

_In Rukongai, we see a little girl with blue hair crying as she sits next to the dead body of her mother._

_' Mommy...Why did you die, Mommy?' cried the girl._

**_End Flashback._**

Raiyorin then lets out a sigh and places her head in her hands. Just then Toshiro comes into the office. " Good morning. Excited for your birthday in 3 days?" asked Toshiro with a small smirk. " Eh...Not really. It's just another birthday." said Raiyorin. " So...What would you like me to get you this year?" asked Toshiro. " I don't really mind. As long as it's not expensive." said Raiyorin. " Why not? " asked Toshiro.

" You always get me something expensive. I just want something simple from you for a change." said Raiyorin. "Ugh....Simple like what?" groaned Toshiro. " I don't know...Something homemade." said Raiyorin. " Homemade? What do I look like to you? My Granny?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro! I know you've got at least ONE creative bone in your body." said Raiyorin.

" Eh....I doubt it..." said Toshiro. " Come on, Toshiro! Use that big brain of yours that I love you for." said Raiyorin with a smirk. " Eh..Ok. I'll try." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 1. The Captains are gathered for a meeting.

"....And now...Let us call this meeting to an en-." started Yamamoto, before a shinigami came in. " My deepest apologies, Head-Captain. But I have just recieved horrible news! Prisoner #4923 has just escaped from the Detention Unit!" said the shinigami. " Oh no...This is terrible. Captains! This prisoner is a dangerous criminal! Be sure to keep a close eye out for her! Dismissed!" said Yamamoto.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 10, we see Toshiro trying to do paperwork as Rangiku is annoying him.

" Oh come on, Captain! Tell me! What are you getting Captain Raiyorin for her birthday?" asked Rangiku. " No...I don't know what I'm getting her and besides...You'd just tell her." said Toshiro. " Oh come on! I wouldn't!" said Rangiku. " Then how come you told her last year what I bought for her?" asked Toshiro. " Oh come on! That was last year!" said Rangiku. " Whatever...All I know is she wants me to get her something homemade." said Toshiro.

" Hm..How about you make her a card?" asked Rangiku. " Rangiku,...I'm not cheap..." said Toshiro. " Oh...Hm..Ah! I've got it! Write her a song!" said Rangiku. " A song?....I'm not doing that!" said Toshiro. " Oh come on, Captain! You have a great singing voice! I've heard you sing in the shower!" said Rangiku.

"....How'd you hear me in the shower?" asked Toshiro.

" ...Er...Well...." started Rangiku with an innocent smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night in squad 9, we see Raiyorin asleep in her futon.

_Dreamsequence:_

_We see a little girl with short blue hair looking around for something. Just then she hears a woman call out to her._

_" Sasuki.....Sasuki....My daughter.." said the voice. Just then the girl sees her mother, a woman with long dark blue hair, her bangs shadowing her eyes, walking towards her. _

_" Ah! Mommy!" said the girl happily as she ran towards the woman._

Just then a noise wakes up Raiyorin from her dream.

" Hm? What was that?" asked Raiyorin as she looked around her room. She looks over to find her window open.

" Why is my window ope-?" started Raiyorin before she heard a noise behind her. She quickly looks over to find someone wearing a black cloak with a hood covering their face, taking up her zanpakutou.

" Hey! My zanpakutou!" cried Raiyorin. The person gets scared and instantly jumps out of the window, carrying Raiyorin's zanpakutou. Raiyorin quickly runs after the person.

x-x-x-x-x

On the squad 9 roof, we see the person running away as fast as they can, holding onto Raiyorin's zanpakutou tightly. Raiyorin runs as fast as she can to try and catch up with the person, but is so far not so successful.

" Dammit! I need to catch this person! Hado #4- Byakurai!" said Raiyorin as she pointed her index finger at the person and fired a small blast of white lightning at the person, causing them to fall over and drop her zanpakutou.

The person groans in pain as they felt Raiyorin's attack. After a few seconds of feeling pain, the person realizes they dropped the zanpakutou. Just as they begin to look for it, they see Raiyorin pointing her sword at their neck.

" Alright. Now...Any last words?" asked Raiyorin as she stared deadly at the person. "...S-Sasuki..." said the person. " Hm? Wh-who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked Raiyorin a bit shocked. The person slowly takes the hood off of their head, revealing themself to be a woman with long dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. Raiyorin's eyes widen as she gets a good look at the person.

_' No...It can't be...It's impossible...' thought Raiyorin._

" ...Mommy..." said Raiyorin.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really wanted to save this part in the story til like...laterrr...but..I was running out of ideas.....No this isn't going to end the story. But its like...a major plot or something of this story where...we like..go deep into Raiyorin's history and something like that. And what happened to her mom and stuff like that...and...possibly if i can really write it out....explain why I chose the title for this story to be the title....so yeah...and also about Raiyorin's mom taking her zanpakutou...I'll explain that in the next chapter...it may be a screwy reason but I'll try to make it make sense. soo.....enjoy and the next part will come soon! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	43. Seiretei's Light P2:Betrayal of light

**__**

Alright everyone! Time to pick up where we left off last chapter. Here's chapter 43! Review and no flames!

**_

* * *

_**

Continuing where we left off last time, we see Raiyorin staring at the woman, who tried to steal her zanpakutou, but failed, with wide eyes.

" ...Mommy...I-Is that you?" asked Raiyorin in shock. " Sasuki Raiyorin,...my daughter,...yes...It is...I've missed you so much." said the woman hugging her daughter. " Mitsuko Raiyorin,...my mother,....I've missed you too..." said Raiyorin hugging her mother back, tears slowly falling out of her eyes. " Shh shh....Don't cry, my daughter...It's ok. Mommy's here..." said Mitsuko comforting her daughter.

" Mommy,..I-I thought you...you died...A long time ago, when...I was little..." said Raiyorin. "....Don't worry. It was all an illusion. I was wrongfully taken prisoner here in the Seireitei and they used a spell on you to make you believe that I had died." explained Mitsuko.

" Wh-What?! Taken prisoner?" asked Raiyorin in shock.

" Yes...A long time ago there was a criminal by the name of Electevira Kodou. She started out here as a shinigami in the Gotei 13. Sometime after she joined, shinigami with light-based zanpakutous started to mysteriously die after having their spiritual energy drained and taken away. It was later proved that she was the one behind all of this. So she was ordered to be arrested and imprissoned." Mitsuko said.

" But before we she was captured, she escaped to the 3rd Rukon district, where you and I lived. One night as you were sleeping, a horde of shinigami came into our house and arrested me. They arrested me because I closely resembled Electevira in appearance and believed I was her." explained Mitsuko. " What did she look like?" asked Raiyorin. " She had dark violet hair, somewhat close to a dark blue color. And crimson eyes. They easily mistook me for her. And when I begged that I stay because I had to take care of you, they used an illusion spell on you so when you woke up, you'd see my dead body." said Mitsuko.

" I-I...I don't believe this...Why was she destroying shinigami with light-based zanpakutou?" asked Raiyorin. " There is a legend about a gaurdian of the Soul Society that is born once every 300 years. This gaurdian is a gaurdian of pure light and is to have the most powerful light-based zanpakutou. The gaurdian has a great power to protect all of the Soul Society...But also to destroy it...Electevira was stealing the power of each shinigami with a light-based zanpakutou to see which one had possessed the power of the gaurdian to gain this great power, but alas she failed to find the gaurdian." said Mitsuko.

" I see...but...Why were you trying to steal my zanpakutou?" asked Raiyorin. " Because...Electevira is still alive and searching...And I broke out of prison recently after just hearing about another shinigami with a light-based zanpakutou and you being the weilder...And also...Your zanpakutou, Hikari no Kami, is the most powerful of all light-based zanpakutou. So I had to come and take your zanpakutou before Electevira came and destroyed you." said Mitsuko.

" So...You were trying to protect me?" asked Raiyorin. " Yes....Because I love you, my daughter...And I'll never let anyone hurt you." said Mitsuko. " And...Also....We must destroy the Seireitei..." declared Mitsuko.

" Wh-What?! Why?" asked Raiyorin in shock. " Because...I begged them to let me go to protect you...And they just placed you under a spell and left you alone to fend for yourself and wander around and get hurt without anyone to protect you. And...If they find me now, I'm surely to be executed." said Mitsuko. " I-I can't have them do that to you! B-But...I can't destroy my comrades..." said Raiyorin looking down a bit. " Sasuki,...Please...If you care about me...You'll help me..." said Mitsuko taking her daughter's hand. Raiyorin thinks long and hard about her options.

Turn her mother in and have her executed.

or....

Give up her place as Captain of squad 9 and help in destroying the Seireitei.

After thinking long and hard, Raiyorin has made a very tough desicion.

" ....Yes....I'll help you destroy the Seireitei...." said Raiyorin. Mitsuko smiles softly at her daughter as she hugs her. " Thank you...Now...This is what we have to do first..." said Mitsuko.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 10, we see Toshiro in his office working on something. Just then Rangiku comes in.

" Hi, Captain! How's the song coming along?" asked Rangiku. " Ugh...Writing a song's too hard." groaned Toshiro. " Oh come on, Captain! Just let out all of your feelings! Remember! You only have 2 days!" said Rangiku. " Ugh...I'll try..." said Toshiro as he continued to work on his song. Just then a hell butterfly comes in.

_' Attention all Captains and Lieutenants! The Head-Captain is currently in squad 4 after being attacked last night and severly injured. No one knows who had done this, but shinigami are searching the squad 1 barracks for clues. Tomorrow's meeting of Captains will be held at squad 2 with Captain Soifon temporarly taking over position as Head-Captain of the Gotei 13. That is all' _

" Oh my god..I can't believe the Head-Captain got attacked! I wonder who did it..." said Rangiku. " Hm..It's probably that escaped prisoner." said Toshiro. " Yeah...Now time to show me what you got so far!" said Rangiku. " No.." said Toshiro.

" Please?!" asked Rangiku. " No..." said Toshiro.

" Please?"

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

"Please?"

" Yes."

"Really?"

" No..."

" Aww!!" whined Rangiku. Just then there's a knock at the door.

" Come in!" said Rangiku. Just then Shuuhei enters with a worried look on his face.

" Oh. Hey, Shuuhei! What's up?" asked Rangiku. " Er...Nothing.." said Shuuhei. " Hm? What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " Er...It's Captain Raiyorin...I can't find her...She's nowhere in squad 9 and no one anywhere has seen her since yesterday." said Shuuhei. " What?! She's missing?" asked Toshiro in shock.

" Yeah..I'm really worried." said Shuuhei. " Don't worry. We'll keep an eye out for her." said Rangiku. " Thank you, Rangiku." said Shuuhei as he left the office.

" I really hope she's ok..." said Toshiro sighing a bit. " Yeah...Oh...Maybe the same person who went after the Head-Captain went after her too!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just stares deadly at Rangiku.

" U-Uh...I-I'm sorry, Captain. That was stupid.." said Rangiku as she felt the temperature of the room decrease.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, on a hill outside of the Seireitei, we see Mitsuko, alone, looking over at the Seireitei.

" Hm....Such a peaceful place...Too bad it shall be destroyed soon..." said Mitsuko as she started to grin evily, her eyes now a crimson color.

**_To be continued...._**

**_

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 43. Alright now ....Raiyorin's 'mom' is alive...Electevira is alive too and somewhere out there...Raiyorin has decided to betray the Soul Society to save her mother from execution...and the Head-Captain got his ass kicked. Well..Let's see what happens next chapter! which so far at the rate I'm going will be updated very soon. Well..Review and no flames!

Bye! Sasuki234.


	44. Seiretei's Light P3: Ice vs Light

**_Alright everyone! I know I really quickly updated on the last chapter 0 .o. But anyway...Let's continue with the story! Here's chapter 44! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day in the Seireitei, in the squad 10 barracks, we see Rangiku walking past her Captain's room. Just as she is passing by, she hears Toshiro singing.

" Hm? Captain? Hm..Must be singing his song." said Rangiku with a giggle as she opens his door a bit quietly and pokes her head in.

**The cold night breeze gets caught in my eyes, **

**As meaningless memories flow over me, **

**Shouting harsh words to the sky I still have the taste of blood on my tongue **

**The one who had a habit of saying "Believe in everyone" Is saddened from the depths of her heart, **

**Having power that should protect her can hurt her **

**What should I do with these hands?**

**I'm believing this light I see **

**Unwavering light, **

**Please guide me as I call out to you.**

" Ugh...I hope she likes this..." groaned Toshiro as he finished singing a verse. Just then he hears clapping and quickly turns around to see Rangiku standing there.

" That was great, Captain!" said Rangiku with a smile. " Rangiku! What did I say about coming into my room?" asked Toshiro. " I'm sorry, Captain. But your singing's really great! And that song's not half bad either!" said Rangiku. " R-Really? Thanks.." said Toshiro starting to blush a bit.

" I'm sure Captain Raiyorin will love the song!" said Rangiku. " I just hope she's ok..." said Toshiro. " I'm sure she's just nervous about her birthday tomorrow! Maybe that's why she ran away!" said Rangiku. " Maybe..." said Toshiro looking down a bit.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in an area outside of the Seireitei, we see Raiyorin and her mother standing in an empty area.

"...Alright...Now that their Head-Captain is out of commision, now they'll be weaker. " said Mitsuko. " I still feel bad about all of this, Mommy..." said Raiyorin. " Don't be, my dear...It'll be ok." said Mitsuko. " -sigh- What do we do now? "asked Raiyorin. " Now we create an army." said Mitsuko. Raiyorin nods.

" _Ten no heishi!" _said Raiyorin as she used one of her zanpakutou's abilities. Raiyorin creates 300 winged soldiers covered in light.

" Excellent...Now...We shall take care of the Seireitei...." said Mitsuko. " Yes,...Mother.." said Raiyorin as she left with her mother and her created soldiers.

x-x-x-x-x

Later before the Captain's meeting, Soifon visits Yamamoto in squad 4.

" Head-Captain....Captain Soifon is here to see you." said Unohana as she brought in the squad 2 Captain.

" Soifon...." said Yamamoto as she sat up in his bed. " Head-Captain....Are you alright?" asked Soifon. " Yes. I am....There is something I must tell you." said Yamamoto.

" What is it?" asked Soifon. " The one who had attacked me...It was..." said Yamamoto. Soifon's eyes widen after hearing the name.

" Wh-what?!" cried Soifon.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 2. The Captains all gather for the meeting. When Toshiro gets there he sees Raiyorin hasn't arrived. Toshiro just sighs.

" I hope she's alright..." said Toshiro. Just then Soifon bursts into the room.

" Everyone! I have terrible news! I've learned who attacked the Head-Captain!" said Soifon. " Who is it?" asked Ukitake.

" This may shock you...But...It was....Captain Raiyorin of squad 9..." said Soifon as she narrowed her eyes a bit. All of the Captain's eyes widen at the sudden announcement.

" What? I-It can't be!" said Toshiro. " It is...The Head-Captain himself said so..." said Soifon.

" Wow...Never knew sweet, little Raiyorin would turn out to be so deadly.." said Kyoraku. Just then they hear a crash from outside.

" Wh-What was that?!" wondered Ukitake. Just then a shinigami comes in, Captain Soifon! My deepest apologies! But an army of soldiers have seem to gotten into the soldiers and started to destroy the Seireitei...And also...the one that's behind this is...Captain Raiyorin..." said the shinigami.

" Oh my god...This is horrible...Alright! As the temporary Head-Captain, I am demanding that all squads fight towards capturing Captain Raiyorin and have her executed once captured!" said Soifon.

" What?! You can't!" said Toshiro. " I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya...But she is now a traitor...She must be stopped..." said Soifon. Toshiro groans knowing Soifon was right.

" Wait...What if I talk to her?" asked Toshiro. " Hm? What do you mean?" asked Soifon. " Let me go against her alone...Let me try and talk sense into her...If she doesn't....Then...." started Toshiro, a pain growing in his heart as he was about to say his next words.

" ...Then...She'll die by my sword..." said Toshiro looking down. " ...Are you sure, Captain Hitsugaya?...Don't you-?" started Soifon. " ....Of course...I do love her...But...I have to do what's right..." said Toshiro. " ...Ok then...I want you to locate her position and head there...Everyone else! Take care of the soldiers! Dismissed!" said Soifon dismissing the other Captains.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night on Sokyoku hill, we see Mitsuko and Raiyorin staring down at the battle going on in the Seiretei.

" Heh...Just look at them , Sasuki....Those shinigami think they can win..." said Mitsuko laughing a bit. " -sigh- ....I hope everything will be alright..." said Raiyorin. " Don't worry...Everything will be...After all of this...You and I can live together in peace..." said Mitsuko with a smile. " But...What if-?" started Raiyorin. Just then she feels a familiar reiatsu. Raiyorin's eyes widen as she turns around to find Toshiro standing there.

" T-Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin in surprise. " Lady Raiyorin...." started Toshiro, staring at his girlfriend with saddened eyes. " Why...?" asked Toshiro. " Why what?" asked Raiyorin.

" Why'd you betray the Seireitei like this? Why did you betray the Gotei 13?...Why...Why did you betray me?" asked Toshiro as he felt tears start to form. " Toshiro...I had to...To protect my mother..." said Raiyorin. " But why betray those who have cared for you longer than someone who had left you when you were young?!" asked Toshiro. " Because...She was the only one who truely loved me! And I'd do anything to protect her..." said Raiyorin.

" If she truely loved you, then she wouldn't have asked you to betray all of the others who care for you!" said Toshiro. " If you truely cared about me,...then you'd understand!" said Raiyorin.

" -sigh- There's no use in talking to you...I guess I'll have to try and force you to come back..." said Toshiro unsheathing his sword.

" T-Toshiro...You wouldn't..." said Raiyorin. " I'm sorry..But I have to..." said Toshiro. " Sasuki,...Don't be afraid of him....Destroy him..." said Mitsuko. Raiyorin groans a bit as she unsheathes her sword.

" Yes...Mother..." said Raiyorin. " I'm sorry, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin as she jumps forward, her sword pointing out towards her lover. Toshiro doing the same. Both swords clash together.

The battle of Ice vs. Light begins....

**_To be continued...._**

**_

* * *

_**

Omg...I am updating like crazy today x. x....Well...The battle between Toshiro and Raiyorin has begun! Lover against lover....The epic battle of the season....Well...next chapter coming soon..( most likely today...) Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	45. Seireiteis lightP4:HikarinoKami revealed

**_Alright everyone!! The battle between two lovers has begun! Let's see how that'll end up. Here's chapter 45! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Continuing from where we left off on this chaotic night in the Seireitei, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin, both fighting each other, defending what they both see as right. Each plant wounds on the other, but neither showing any signs of defeat. We see both standing a few yards away from each other, breathing hard after a time of fighting the one they love the most.

" ....I see you aren't going to be giving up anytime soon, huh?" asked Toshiro. " Nope....You?" asked Raiyorin. " Not a chance...I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice..." said Toshiro as he started to gather up a bunch of reiatsu.

" Hm...I see what you're doing here now..." said Raiyorin as she started to do the same.

_" Soten ni zase,...Hyorinmaru!"_ said Toshiro as she released Hyorinmaru, sending the ice dragon towards his girlfriend.

_" Ten kara no teru yaki,...Hikari no Kami!" _said Raiyorin as she released her zanpakutou, sending a blast of light towards her boyfriend. Both of their attacks clash, causing large explosion. Toshiro groans a bit as he saw his attack missed. Raiyorin just smirks a bit.

_" Genwaku!" _said Raiyorin as she released a blinding light from her zanpakutou. Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise as he finds himself shrouded in light, unable to see anything around him.

" Wh-What's going on? I-I've never seen this ability of Lady Raiyorin's!" said Toshiro before he felt something wrapped around his left arm. When the light disappears, he sees a gold chain wrapped around his arm.

" Wh-What the...?!" asked Toshiro in shock. " Heh...This is one of Hikari no Kami's special abilities..._Ten no kusari_...This turns my blade into a chain of pure gold to wrap around the opponent...Impressive isn't it?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just smirks a bit.

" Impressive indeed...But..I suggest you free my arm..." said Toshiro. " Hm? What are you talking abo-?" started Raiyorin before she saw her chain starting to turn into ice, getting to her hilt and about to her hand. Raiyorin's eyes widen as she pulled back her chain and reverted her blade back to it's original form. Before she knew it, she saw Toshiro slash at her, hitting her in the stomach. Raiyorin groans in pain as she holds her stomach and slashed back, hitting him in the chest. Toshrio jumps back as he places a hand on the wound on his chest. Raiyorin just steps back a bit as she breathes hard and holds her stomach.

" -pant pant- Alright...I didn't want it to come to this...But...I guess I have no choice...." said Raiyorin as she gather up a lot of reiatsu. Toshiro just sighs as he knew he must do the same.

" BAN-KAI!" said the two as they released the final form of their zanpakutou.

_' Hm...I see she's learned bankai...How interesting...' thought Mitsuko with an evil smirk._

Soon afterwards the two have released their Bankai.

_Daiguren Hyorinmaru..._

_Hikari no Tenkuu no Kami..._

" Going to give up yet and come back with me?" asked Toshiro. " Are you going to give up and let me carry out my mission?" asked Raiyorin. "....I'll take that as a no then..." said Toshiro narrowing his eyes a bit. " You might as well give up now, Toshiro...Don't want to die now do you?" asked Raiyorin. " I'll take that chance...All I know is I have to stop you...Even if it means...I have to kill you..." said Toshiro, hurting a bit at his last words.

_Having power that should protect her can hurt her...What should I do with these hands?_

" Well then...If you're up to it...Let's go..." said Raiyorin as she started towards Toshiro. Toshiro just stands there, his zanpakutou out in front of him, bracing for any attack that she may have for him. Toshiro then feels saddened as he knew if he were to kill the person that means the most to him,...he'd be killing a part of him. Toshiro then sighs as he holds down his sword and leaves himself open for an attack. Raiyorin, confused at the sudden change in position, stops her attack and stands infront of him.

" T-Toshiro? Aren't you going to defend yourself?" asked Raiyorin. " ...No...I can't...If I were to kill you...I'd never forgive myself...I'd be killing the most important person to me...I...I just can't do that..." said Toshiro. " Toshiro..." said Raiyorin placing a hand on his cheek. Just then Toshiro is hit with a blast of light.

" Wh-What the...?" asked Raiyorin in shock as she looked in the direction where she saw the blast come from. Her eyes widen as she sees it was Mitsuko who had attacked Toshiro. yb

" M-Mommy? Wh-Why did you do that?" asked Raiyorin. Mitsuko just laughs evily as her eyes glow crimson. Raiyorin's eyes then widen.

_' Crimson eyes...It can't be...' thought Raiyorin._

" Who are you really?" asked Raiyorin as she pointed her sword at the woman. " Heh...So I guess I better tell you...Ok...Here's the truth...I'm not your mother...I'm Electevira Kodou..." said the woman as she reverted to her true form. " I-I can't believe you tricked me...I...I thought....I was wrong...You had me destroy...You had me almost kill..." said Raiyorin fighting back tears.

" Heh...Well you won't have to worry about that because now...I'm going to kill you!" said Electevira as she shot and fired a large blast of light at Raiyorin, hitting her, causing her to let go of her zanpakutou. Raiyorin then breathes heavily as she starts to breathe heavily.

" Now...Time to die, little one..." said Electevira as she fired another blast of light. As the blast was about to hit Raiyorin, there is a sudden white light that appears infront of Raiyorin.

" Wh-What's going on?" asked Electevira in shock. After the light clears away, Raiyorin sees that her zanpakutou's spirit has manifested right before her.

" H-Hikari no Kami? What are you doing?" asked Raiyorin. " Master...I'm here to protect you...Because..I love you...my daughter." said Hikari no Kami. " Wh-What are you talking about?" asked Raiyorin. Hikari no Kami then reveals her true form, a woman with long dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. Raiyorin's eyes then widen at the woman. " Sasuki,....It's me...The true Mitsuko Raiyorin...Your mother..." said Mitsuko.

**_To be continued...._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok well...That was an interesting chapter. Mitsuko to be Electevira... Hikari no Kami turned out to be the REAL Mitsuko and it's a whole bunch of nonsense here. Well next chapter is the last of this little special...Again...not the ending of this story..I have much more stuff to dish out to you guys :) ...Hope you enjoy!

Bye Sasuki234.


	46. Seireitei's Light P5: This light I see

**_Alright everyone! This chapter concludes this little special...Again..NOT the ending of this story. And...at the end of the story..features the -english- lyrics to ' This light I see' by Paku Romi(Toshiro's japanese seiyuu) Anyway...Let's read! Here's chapter 46! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Continuing from where we left off, on this chaotic night in the Seireitei, we see the true form of Hikari no Kami, Mitsuko Raiyorin, Sasuki Raiyorin's mother.

" H-Hikari no Kami,....Y-You're my...my mother?" asked Raiyorin in shock. " Yes, Sasuki....I am..." said Mitsuko with a warm smile. " B-But..H-How is that possible?" asked Raiyorin.

"...Well...You see...I'm sure Electrevira told you about how she escaped to the 3rd Rukon district...And how I was was mistaken for her and arrested....Well...Here's what she didn't tell you..." said Mitsuko.

"...When the shinigami of Gotei 13 arrested me, they had ran tests on me to try and take away any of the powers that ' I ' wrongfully possessed...After many failed attempts they finally realized I wasn't the true Electevira...When they decided to set me free...It was basically too late for me...I was slowly dying after the many tests...I prayed that I'd be able to see be with you again...After I died, I was so lucky to be reborn as the spirit of your zanpakutou...I was finally happy to be you once more..." said Mitsuko.

"...So...That's why..when I have my zanpakutou...I never feel lonely...Oh, mommy...I missed you so much..." said Raiyorin hugging her mother.

" Aww...Look at this...Isn't it wonderful? A mother and daughter reunion....Too bad it's about to be over.." said Electevira as she fired a shot of red light at the two. The shot of light hits Mitsuko, injuring her back.

" M-Mommy! A-Are you ok?" asked Raiyorin. " I-I'm fine, my dear...Just keep yourself safe!" said Mitsuko. Electevira then laughs evily.

" This shot will end your life..." said Electevira as she fired another shot of light, this one a black color. As it was about to hit Mitsuko, we then see Toshiro jump infront of the two and get hit in the heart. After getting hit, Toshiro starts to slowly fall to the ground.

" T-Toshiro!" said Raiyorin as she went over to her boyfriend's side. Raiyorin picks up his body and holds him in her arms.

" T-Toshiro...Wh-Why'd you do that?" asked Raiyorin. " B-Because...I want...to help you....p-protect...the one that means the most to you..." said Toshiro in between breathes. " Toshiro...Please...don't leave me..." said Raiyorin as tears started to fall out of her eyes. " I-I'm sorry,..Lady Raiyorin....I don't think...I have much time left..." said Toshiro. " No! Don't say that..." said Raiyorin. " I'm sorry...But...I think it's my time...Just remember one thing....I...I love you, my lady....You'll always be the light I see..." said Toshiro as he slowly closed his eyes.

" T-Toshiro?...Please..open your eyes! Toshiro!" said Raiyorin. No response. " T-Toshiro...I'm sorry..." said Raiyorin as tears came out faster. Raiyorin slowly lays down the body of her deceased lover and slowly stands up.

" You killed...The only other person...that ever truely loved me...Now...I'm going to kill you.." said Raiyorin as she took up her sword and pointed it at Electevira.

" Hehe...Just try..." said Electevira smiling evily.

"_Ten no ikidoori!_" said Raiyorin. Just then there is an opening in the night sky, a blinding light shines down from the opening.

" Argh! Wh-What is this?" asked Electevira, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. Just then she feels chains wrap around her body.

" W-What's going on?" asked Electevira.

" Heh...I never thought you'd ever use this move, Sasuki..._Ten no ikidoori..._An opening forms in the sky and the light from the heavens shines down, blinding the opponent so they can't see the chains come and wrap around their body...And then...they face the wrath of the gods..." said Mitsuko with a smirk.

Just then white blasts of light are fired at Electevira. Electevira screams out in pain. After that attack is complete, the chains disappear, the opening closes, and Electevira's body falls down the ground.

" -pant pant-...I..I guess...I've finally lost..." said Electevira as she slowly closed her eyes and died. Raiyorin stares at the dead body of the woman.

" ....That move....Is my deadliest...I never wanted to ever use it..." said Raiyorin sighing a bit. Raiyorin then turns to Toshiro's body.

" Toshiro..." said Raiyorin, stroking the face of her dead lover, tears falling out once more. " Sasuki,...You really love him don't you?" asked Mitsuko.

" More than anything, mommy..." said Raiyorin. " ...There is...a way to bring him back..." said Mitsuko. " Wh-What?!" asked Raiyorin in shock. Mitsuko slowly nods as she smiles.

" Yes...I have a special healing ability that will bring someone back to life...but it's a one time only move...And...it's a sacrifice move..." said Mitsuko.

" Wh-What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin. " I have to sacrifice the part of me that is your mother to bring back your friend..." said Mitsuko. " A-Are you sure there's no other way?" asked Raiyorin. " I'm sorry...it's the only way..." said Mitsuko. "...Ok then...Let's do it..." said Raiyorin.

" Don't be sad, my daughter...I'll still be with you always in your zanpakutou..." said Mitsuko hugging her daughter. "...I love you, mommy..." said Raiyorin hugging her mother. " I love you, too, Sasuki...." said Mitsuko with a smile. Mitsuko then places her hands on Toshiro's heart and slowly closes her eyes.

" _Ten no gisei..._"said Mitsuko as her and Toshiro's bodies started to glow white. Soon Mitsuko disappears.

" Good-bye,...mommy..." said Raiyorin as a tear fell out of her eye. Toshiro then slowly opens his eyes as he groans.

" Ugh....Wh-What happened?" asked Toshiro as he slowly got up, only to be pushed back down in a hug by his girlfriend.

" Toshiro! You're alright!" said Raiyorin hugging her boyfriend. " L-Lady Raiyorin? Wh-What's going on?" asked Toshiro. " My mother sacrificed herself to revive you..." said Raiyorin with a small smile. " Really? Are you alright?" asked Toshiro.

" Of course...My mother sacrificed herself to bring back the only person other than her that ever loved me..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " I hope you can forgive me for...Almost killing you and...destroying the Seireitei..." said Raiyorin. " Of course..." said Toshiro kissing his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, after bringing the body of the true escaped prisoner, Electevira Kodou, Raiyorin is forgiven and cleared of all charges and is able to resume her duties as Captain of squad 9. The next day in squad 10, we see Toshiro trying to work on his paperwork while Rangiku is annoying him.

" Come on! Let me hear it now!" said Rangiku. " No! You'll hear it when she gets here!" said Toshiro. Just then Raiyorin enters the office.

" Good morning, Toshiro, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Hi, Captain Raiyorin! Happy Birthday!" said Rangiku as she captured the girl in a tight hug.

" Th-thank you,...Rangiku...Let go..." said Raiyorin. " Oh, sorry..." said Rangiku with a small giggle. " Oh! Here's your present!" said Rangiku giving the girl a little black back.

" What is it?" asked Raiyorin as she reached into the bag. Raiyorin then blushes as she takes out a light pink, see-through lingerie with white lace.

" R-Rangiku...." started Raiyorin. " It's for you to wear and for Captain to enjoy!" said Rangiku. " RANGIKU!!" yelled the two Captains in embarassment as they both had blushes on their cheeks.

" What? It's the thought that counts!" said Rangiku. " Er..Thank you...Rangiku..." said Raiyorin putting the piece of clothing back into the bag.

" So, Captian...Ready to give your present?" asked Rangiku. " Er..." started Toshiro. " What is it?" asked Raiyorin. " It's...a..." started Toshiro. " He wrote you a song!" said Rangiku.

" Rangiku...." growled Toshiro. " What?! I didn't tell her BEFORE her birthday like last year!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts.

" You wrote me a song?" asked Raiyorin. " Y-Yeah....It might suck...but...I tried..." said Toshiro. Toshiro just sighs as he begins his song.

_**The cold night breeze gets caught in my eyes  
As meaningless memories flow over me  
Shouting harsh words to the sky  
I still have the taste of blood on my tongue  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**The one who had a habit of saying "Believe in everyone"  
Is saddened from the depths of her heart  
Having power that should protect her can hurt her  
What should I do with these hands?  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**I'm believing this light I see  
Unwavering light,  
Please guide me as I call out to you  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**Gradually believing in a daily life founded only on strength  
I know that this time the only thing I win is emptiness  
From my tiny heart I laugh aloud  
Please let me get a little stronger  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**When I had a habit of saying "I'll live alone"  
She smiled at me with a lonely looking smile  
Having power to understand her can forsake her  
What should I do with these hands?  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**I'm believing this light I see  
Lonely light,  
Please embrace me in my confusion  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**The weakest part of me releases the most powerful prayer  
Up to the place where the heavens end  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**The weakest part of me releases the most powerful emotions  
To the place before the darkness  
I release my heart  
I release this light  
I'm believing  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**_Believing this light I see  
Unwavering light,  
Please guide me as I call out to you  
_**_~.~.~.~.~.~_

**_I'm believing this light I see  
Lonely light,  
Please embrace me in my confusion..._**

" Awww! Wasn't that a nice song, Captain Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts. " Shut up, Rangiku.." said Toshiro.

" Oh, Toshiro...That was a wonderful song...Thank you." said Raiyorin hugging her boyfriend. " Thank you, my lady...Happy Birthday..." said Toshiro returning the hug with a smile.

" And remember....No matter how lonely you may feel sometimes..Remember...I'm always here for you..." said Toshiro kissing his girlfriend's forehead. " I love you, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin with a smile.

_This light I see.._

_

* * *

_

Ok well..that ends that special...More chapters to come :) Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	47. Couple's therapy

**_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the special! Time to start our next chapter! Here's...chapter 47! Review! No flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro and Raiyorin relaxing together on the couch as they supervise Rangiku as she is doing her paperwork, by force of course.

" ...Grr...Captain, I'm tired! Can I stop?" whined Rangiku. " Hm...I don't know..What do you think, Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. " Hm...Nah...I think she should keep working." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Grr! Dammit! You two are so mean! You are probably the meanest couple ever!" said Rangiku in a huff.

" Thank you, Rangiku...That means so much to us..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Rangiku just sticks her tongue out to the two. Rangiku then goes through some more papers and comes across one_. _

" Hey, Captains! Look at what I found! Captain Zaraki's holding a couple's therapy session! You two should go!" said Rangiku. " Pfft...We don't need therapy. We know we're perfectly happy with each other..." said Toshiro.

" It's free!" said Rangiku, trying to persuade the two.

" Hm...I guess it couldn't hurt...." said Raiyorin. " Ugh...I'm not sure...." groaned Toshiro. " Oh come on...We could just go for one session..What bad could it do?" asked Raiyorin.

" Hm...I guess it'll be ok then.." said Toshiro. " Great! I'll sign you two up then!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at squad 11, we see some shinigami couples sitting, waiting for Zaraki to arrive.

" Hm....I wonder how this is going to be..." said Raiyorin. " ..Hopefully it's nothing stupid..." said Toshiro as he leaned back in his chair. Just then Zaraki enters the room.

" Hello, everyone..And welcome to my couple's therapy...In this session, we're not going to be telling our partner how much we love them and blah blah blah...We're going to fish out the raw and terrible feelings we have about our partners on the inside." said Zaraki, with a sort of menacing smile.

"....I don't have a good feeling about this anymore.." said Toshiro.

" Now...Which one of you sorry couples would like to be my test couple?" asked Zaraki. The room is silent.

" Oh, come on, you wienies...Don't make me have to choose..." said Zaraki. Still silent. " Alright then...Hm..Ah! You two! Get up here!" said Zaraki pointing at the two young Captains.

"...Not in your life, Zaraki.." snorted Toshiro. " Oh, come on, Toshiro. It won't be bad..." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just snorts as he gets up and follows his girlfriend over to Zaraki.

" Alright...now...First test, opening up to your partner. Captain Raiyorin, please tell Captain Hitsugaya how you feel about him." said Zaraki.

" Ok then...Toshiro, I think you're a really wonderful guy and I believe your a very good person." said Raiyorin with a smile.

" Good...Now, Captain Hitsugaya, tell Captain Raiyorin how you feel about her." said Zaraki.

" Lady Raiyorin,...I think you are a very wonderful girl and I couldn't ask for anyone better than you.." said Toshiro.

" Good good...Now, everyone...What you see here is our couple is telling the other what they want to hear." said Zaraki. " ....What?" asked Toshiro raising an eyebrow.

" Now...You two, I want you to tell the other what you don't like about them." said Zaraki.

" Oh..Ok then....Uhm..I don't like how you always work too hard." said Raiyorin. " Hm...Ok then...I don't like how you're too forgiving." said Toshiro.

" I can accept that...Uhm...I don't like how you always freeze people when they make you mad."

" I can accept that...I don't like how you're always so happy..."

" ....I don't like how you're always so cold hearted...."

" Well I don't like how you have a Lieutenant who actually helps you and I don't!"

" Well I don't like how you're always such a brat!"

" Well I don't like how you always act like such a kid!"

" WELL I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU'RE ALWAYS SUCH A FREAKIN JERK!"

" WELL I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU'RE ALWAYS SUCH A FREAKIN BABY!"

" Well now...Don't you two feel better knowing that your partner opened up and shared their true feelings?" asked Zaraki. The two just sit back and glare daggers at the other.

" Take note...You couples may at first seem mad with each other, but later you two will understand and accept your partner for who they are." said Zaraki.

x-x-x-x-x

" Next we shall try something else. We'll see what one will do if something happened to their partner. Now, Captain Hitsugaya, let's say that Captain Raiyorin died... Now...what would you do to get over the pain and suffering?" asked Zaraki.

" ...Suck it up and ask out Momo...." said Toshiro. " WHAT?! SUCK IT UP AND ASK OUT MOMO?!" asked Raiyorin in shock. " What? I don't grieve...And Momo happens to be beautiful too..." said Toshiro

" Oh I bet you'd rather be with her..." hissed Raiyorin turning away from her boyfriend. " Right now that'd sound nice...." snorted Toshiro.

" Now, Captain Raiyorin, how would you handle it if Captain Hitsugaya died?" asked Zaraki.

" Well...I'd get over it and ask out my darling Lieutenant, Shuuhei." said Raiyorin with a smile. "...What? Why that loser?" asked Toshiro.

" Well, Toshiro,...unlike you, Shuuhei actually listens to my problems and he's actually nice.." said Raiyorin.

" Hm...I see you two both are prepared for that then...Couples, take note....these two make plans for the untimely passing of their lover.." said Zaraki.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 10, we see Rangiku sitting on the couch, drinking sake as she supervises Shuuhei doing her paperwork.

"...Rangiku,...tell me again why I'm doing your paperwork?" asked Shuuhei. " Because...if you don't....I'll tell everyone that you have secret fantasies about Captain Raiyorin." said Rangiku with a smirk. Shuuhei just growls at the woman as he continues.

Just then the door slams open, and in comes a steamed Toshiro and Raiyorin.

" Oh, hey, Captains! How was therapy?" asked Rangiku. " Shut up, Rangiku...." growled Toshiro. " Oh, I'm sorry...Was I being too cold hearted, Captain Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro as he glared at the girl, who just glares back at him.

" Err...Captain Raiyorin, I didn't get to finish the paperwork back at our squad...You see Rangiku here dragged me here to do hers..." said Shuuhei. " Oh it's ok, Shuuhe-...No wait...I'm being too forgiving...Shuuhei, you go back to our squad and finish the paperwork, got it? Is this good, Captain Hitsugaya? Not so forgiving now am I? "asked Raiyorin.

" Uh...I take it couple's therapy wasn't all that great?" asked Rangiku. " No no..It was perfect..Finally realized Toshiro'd rather be with his precious Momo than his little baby of a girlfriend.." said Raiyorin glaring at her boyfriend.

" Well I realized that Lady Raiyorin would rather go out with her tall, darling Lieutenant Shuuhei instead of her short, jerk of a boyfriend." said Toshiro glaring back. " Let's go, Shuuhei...I can see Toshiro's getting mad...Don't want him to freeze us now..." said Raiyorin dragging her Lieutenant out of the office.

" Yeah...But I won't unfreeze you or your big head..." said Toshiro as he went to his desk. " Captain! That wasn't nice!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts as he does his work.

" What am I doing?....Rangiku! You're doing the paperwork! No complaining!" said Toshiro getting up from his desk. Rangiku just groans and does what her Captain says, knowing he's already in a bad mood and might freeze her. As Rangiku is going through papers, she then finds a special one.

_' Hm? Retsu Unohana's ' bring-couples-back-together-after-a-session-of-Zaraki's-couple's-therapy' Couple's Therapy? Hm..This is perfect!' thought Rangiku secretly signing Toshiro and Raiyorin up._

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 4, we see Rangiku sitting with a blindfolded Toshiro.

"....Why are we here?" asked Toshiro. " You'll see!" said Rangiku.

" Can I at least take off the blindfold?" asked Toshiro.

" No! Not yet!" said Rangiku. Just then Shuuhei comes in with a blindfolded Raiyorin.

" Shuuhei, where are we?" asked Raiyorin. " Relax, Captain..You'll see in a minute." said Shuuhei as he sat her in front of the blindfolded Toshiro. Just then Unohana comes into the room.

" Hello, everyone...Off with the blindfolds now.." said Unohana. The two Captains then take off their blindfolds and then see the other in front of them.

" WHAT THE-?! WHAT IS HE/SHE DOING HERE?!" yelled the two Captains. " Welcome to couple's therapy, you two." said Unohana. " What?! I'm leaving!" said the two as they tried to leave before they were restrained to sit down by kido. The two just growl as they fold their arms.

" Ok now...I want you two to tell the other how you feel...Captain Raiyorin.." said Unohana.

" Captain Hitsugaya,...I think you're an asshole with a bad temper..." said Raiyorin. " Good...Now, Captain Hitsugaya..." said Unohana.

" Captain Raiyorin,...I think you are such a little crybaby..." said Toshiro. " Good good...now let's try telling the other what we love about them..." said Unohana. Silence...

" Come on...There's something about the other you love...Captain Raiyorin, tell Captain Hitsugaya what you love about him." said Unohana. " ...Well....I love how he cares about people, even though he may act like a jerk." said Raiyorin.

" Good...Captain Hitsugaya, your turn." said Unohana. " Well...I love how she's always entertaining to me, even though she acts like a kid sometimes.." said Toshiro.

" Well...I love how he likes to work hard, even though he does it too much.."

" And I love how she always helps me with my work, even though my lazy Lieutenant should be the one helping me..."

" Well I love his eyes..." said Raiyorin with a soft smile.

" And I love her lips.." said Toshiro with a smirk.

" And I love him..."

" And I love her..." The two then stare at each other lovingly. " Good...Now that you two have stopped the fightining,..is there anything you'd like to say to your partner?" asked Unohana.

" Toshiro,...You know I didn't mean to say I'd rather be with Shuuhei...I was just trying make you jealous after you said you'd rather date Momo." said Raiyorin. " Lady Raiyorin, you know I could never love another girl as much as I love you. Momo may be beautiful too, but she can't compare to you. No matter how beautiful other girls may look, you'll still be the most beautiful, sexy girl I'll ever know..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " And you'll be the most handsome, sexy guy I have ever loved..." said Raiyorin. The two then lean in for a kiss.

" So would you really date Shuuhei if I somehow died?" asked Toshiro. " No...I don't really find Shuuhei all that attractive..." said Raiyorin. Shuuhei just slumps down in his chair as he is then shrouded by a dark cloud.

" Oh don't worry, Shuuhei...There are other girls out there!" said Rangiku. Shuuhei just snorts and looks away.

* * *

Well! That was that! Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	48. Birthday Surprises

**_Alright everyone! Time for our next chapter! Here's chapter 48! Enjoy! Review and no flames! Flames are for losers!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Sereitei is a special day for a certain white haired Captain by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Today on the day of December 20, we are celebrating the young Captain's birthday. Here in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork like it was an ordinary day. Just then Rangiku enters the room.

" Hi, Captain! Happy Birthday!" said Rangiku as she went over and hugged her Captain. " Ugh..T-Thanks, Ra-Rangiku...Let...go.." said Toshiro trying to get Rangiku off of him. " Oh, sorry! Well here's your present!" said Rangiku giving Toshiro a little black bag. Toshiro just stares at the bag.

" It's not something for Lady Raiyorin to wear and me to enjoy like you got her for her birthday, is it?" asked Toshiro. " Of course not!" said Rangiku. Toshiro then goes into the bag and his eyes widen as he takes out a black, silk, speedo like underwear.

" Rangiku...." growled Toshiro. " It's for YOU to wear and for Captain Raiyorin to enjoy!" said Rangiku with a smile. " Rangiku...." Toshiro growled once more. " What?! It's the thought that counts!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts.

" Thanks...I guess.." said Toshiro putting the item back into the bag and placing it aside.

" So, Captain. What are you and Captain Raiyorin doing today?" asked Rangiku. " I don't know...I haven't heard from her all day...I wonder if she forgot..." said Toshiro, starting to worry at that last statement.

" Oh don't worry! She didn't forget! She's probably adding the finishing touches to your present or something!" said Rangiku. " Hm...Maybe...I wonder what she might've gotten me..." said Toshiro. " Hm...Maybe she wrote you a song like you did for her birthday!" said Rangiku.

" ...No offense to Lady Raiyorin, but she can't sing..." said Toshiro. " What do you mean?! Of course she can!" said Rangiku. " No..She's totally tone-deaf...Trust me..." said Toshiro. " I've heard her sing and she's great!" said Rangiku. " No...I heard her sing in the shower last week...She's awful..." said Toshiro. " Oh, Captain, that can't be true!" said Rangiku. " Whatever...I wonder where she is..." said Toshiro taking his phone and dialing Raiyorin's number.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"...Hello?" _

" Hello, Lady Raiyorin. How are you?" asked Toshiro.

_" U-Uh...I-I'm fine...I-I can't talk right now..I-I'm...uhm...busy! Yeah busy...I-I'll call you later! Bye!" Click!_

" I wonder what's up with her...She sounded nervous on the phone." said Toshiro. " Hmm....You don't think she's out somewhere....with another guy,maybe?" asked Rangiku.

" Oh, Rangiku...Lady Raiyorin wouldn't ever think of cheating on me..." said Toshiro. " I don't know, Captain...There's a chance she might." said Rangiku. " What do you mean?" asked Toshiro.

" Well...For starters, you're short! She probably wants a taller guy!" said Rangiku. " ....Rangiku,....I may be short,...but I'm taller than Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro.

" Oh...Well...Maybe it's because you're too mean!" said Rangiku. " I'm not mean..." said Toshiro. " Of course you are! You always give me paperwork!" said Rangiku. " .....Why would Lady Raiyorin want to cheat on me just because I give you paperwork?" asked Toshiro. " Uh...Hm....Well maybe it's because you always focus on your paperwork instead of her!" said Rangiku.

" ...She knows I'm forcing you to do the paperwork more so I can spend more time with her..." said Toshiro. " Hm....Well...Ah! Maybe it's because you're too boring!" said Rangiku.

"...Boring?" asked Toshiro raising an eyebrow. " Yeah! You're boring! You don't do anything exciting! When you're not out on missions, you just do paperwork and sleep! Captain Raiyorin probably wants a man that can tell her exciting stories and talk about exciting things!" said Rangiku. " We talk about exciting things...." said Toshiro. " Like what?" asked Rangiku. As Toshiro is about to open his mouth to answer, Rangiku interupts.

" I'm not talking about what you guys can do in bed, Captain." said Rangiku. Toshiro then growls and closes his mouth. " And speaking of thing in bed, maybe she wants a guy that's better in bed!" said Rangiku.

" Rangiku, Lady Raiyorin is not a whore..." said Toshiro. " Oh come on, Captain! Maybe she wants a guy that actually lets her ontop for once!" said Rangiku. "...I let her ontop...Sometimes..." said Toshiro. " Oh really? She always tells me you never let her ontop and you're always the one ontop!" said Rangiku.

" Er..." said Toshiro looking to the side a bit. " Ha! Maybe that's why Captain Raiyorin's cheating on you!" said Rangiku. " No it's not! Lady Raiyorin's not going to leave me for something like that!" said Toshiro. " Oh...Well..Hm...I don't know...I'll have to think about more reasons..." said Rangiku as she went over and sat on the couch.

" Pfft...Don't waste your time...She's not cheating on me.." said Toshiro. _'...Is she?' wondered Toshiro_.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon in sqaud 10, we see Toshiro continuing to work on his paperwork, while trying to fight off thoughts of his girlfriend ever cheating on him. Just then Rangiku bursts into the room with a shocked look on her face.

" CAPTAIN!!" said Rangiku. " What is it, Rangiku?" asked Toshiro. " I know why Captain Raiyorin's cheating on you!" said Rangiku. " Why?" asked Toshiro.

" Captain Raiyorin's gay!" said Rangiku. " What?! That's impossible!" said Toshiro. " But it's true! I just called Captain Raiyorin and I heard a girl's voice in the background!" said Rangiku. " So? That could mean she's out somewhere where there are girls." said Toshiro. " No! It sounded like Raiyorin was fighting off this girl as she was trying to talk to me! And the girl kept giggling!" said Rangiku. " Wh-What? Th-That's crazy...." said Toshiro. " I don't know, Captain. Captain Raiyorin sounded like she was having a good time..." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later that afternoon, Toshiro pays a visit to squad 9 to see Shuuhei. When Toshiro enters the office, he finds Shuuhei doing paperwork.

" Hello, Shuuhei." said Toshiro as he entered the office. " Oh, Captain Hitsugaya! Happy Birthday! What brings you here?" asked Shuuhei. " Eh...Nothing..Just wanted to talk about Lady Raiyorin. "said Toshiro. " Why? Is something wrong?" asked Shuuhei. " Well...Shuuhei, lately...has Lady Raiyorin been acting weird?" asked Toshiro. " Weird? Like how?" asked Shuuhei.

" Like..whenever she hears my name...she feels...I don't know...bored or upset?" asked Toshiro. " Hm...No..I don't think so..." said Shuuhei. " Oh...Well...has she shown a liking for...females? "asked Toshiro. " ...Are you asking if my Captain's gay?" asked Shuuhei. " Er...Kinda.." said Toshiro.

" Oh, Captain Hitsugaya....I'm sure Captain Raiyorin's not a lesbian...If she was she'd be dating Rangiku..." said Shuuhei. " ...Shuuhei,...If you were a lesbian girl....would you date Rangiku?" asked Toshiro. " Hell no..." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later when Toshiro gets back to his squad, he finds Rangiku sitting on the couch.

" So find out anything from Shuuhei?" asked Rangiku. " Not really...Just that if he was a girl, a lesbian one, he wouldn't date you even if hell froze over..." said Toshiro. " Oh that's because Shuuhei likes little girls!" said Rangiku. Toshiro then sighs as he sits at his desk.

" Some birthday this turned out to be....My girlfriend's probably cheating on me....She might be gay...And all I know is she might leave me..." said Toshiro with a sad sigh. " Oh don't worry, Captain! Atleast you got to date her and got to do her!" said Rangiku. " Yeah...I guess..." said Toshiro. Just then the door opens and in comes Raiyorin.

" Hi, Toshiro! Happy Birthday!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she carried a small bag in her hands. " Oh...Thanks..." said Toshiro. " Hm? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " IT'S BECAUSE WE KNOW!" said Rangiku pointing a finger at Raiyorin. " Wh-What?! H-How'd you find out?!" asked Raiyorin as she got really nervous. " Oh don't think we're dumb! We figured it all out!" said Rangiku.

" L-Listen, Rangiku! I-It's not what you think!" said Raiyorin defending herself. " What? You're not cheating on my Captain AND you're a lesbian?!" asked Rangiku glaring at the girl.

"...What?" asked Raiyorin raising an eyebrown confusedly. " You should be ashamed of yourself, Captain Raiyorin! Just because my Captain's boring and a boy doesn't mean you can just dump him for some slutty girl that won't love you like he does!" said Rangiku. " Rangiku, what are you talking about? I'm not gay..." said Raiyorin. " Aha! So you admit you're cheating on Captain then!" said Rangiku.

" I'm not doing that either..." said Raiyorin. " Oh..Then what the hell were you getting so nervous about?" asked Rangiku. " Er...Well...." started Raiyorin as she went over to Toshiro and gave him the bag with his present inside. Toshiro just stares at the bag for a few seconds.

" What is it?" asked Toshiro. " Look inside....You'll love it." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro reaches into the bag and his eyes widen as he takes out a silver chain with a pure crystal pendant with a carving of Hyorinmaru.

" L-Lady Raiyorin...I-I...I don't know what to say...This must've cost you a fortune! How'd you pay for this?!" asked Toshiro. "...That's what I was so nervous about..." said Raiyorin looking to the side. " What do you mean?" asked Toshiro. " I...did something I'm not so proud of..." said Raiyorin. " What? Did you rob a bank?!" asked Rangiku. " Uh..No..I...got a job..." said Raiyorin. " As what? A stripper?" asked Rangiku. " Er..." said Raiyorin as she started to sweat a bit. " Oh my god you did....Oh, Captain! You became a stripper!" said Rangiku as she started to laugh.

" R-Rangiku..." started Raiyorin as she started to blush crimson. " Lady Raiyorin..." started Toshiro. " I-I'm sorry, Toshiro! I knew you wouldn't approve of me getting a job like that, but I wanted to get you something special this year! And I couldn't find any other jobs that'd give me enough money to get this for you by today! B-But the good news is I quit today once I had enough money!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro then lets out a little sigh.

" Lady Raiyorin, you know you don't have to do crazy things to get me things like this...I'm perfectly alright not getting special things like this. The only special thing I want for my birthday is you...Because I love you, my lady." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend. " Hey, Captain Raiyorin! To add on to your gift to Captain, how about you give him a lapdance!" said Rangiku.

" R-Rangiku! Don't be silly! Toshiro wouldn't want th-!" started Raiyorin before Toshiro interupted. " Actually...I wouldn't mind that..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " R-Really? Well....I guess I could!" said Raiyorin with a smile and a little blush. " Yes! I'll provide the music!" said Rangiku as she went over to the stereo set and turned it on, fast music starts to play.

" R-Rangiku! I don't need music!" said Raiyorin. " Come on! It'll make it sexy! Now sit, Captain!" said Rangiku as she pushed Toshiro to sit down in his chair and then took out a video camera.

" This'll be great for the Seiretei's Women's Society webpage!" said Rangiku as she started to record Raiyorin.

* * *

Wow...Raiyorin will do anything to make Toshiro happy...Well ok then! I know! Toshiro's birthday isnt now ,but I was running out of ideas! But anyway...Hope you enjoyed! Review and dont flame!

Bye Sasuki234.


	49. When you give a little light sake

**__**

Alright everyone! Time for chapter 49! Wow almost 50 o .o...damn came a long way so fast o .o...but anyway...In this chapter, Raiyorin feels like she'll let anyone take advantage of her kindness and doesn't have the confidence to tell them to stop. What'll happen when Rangiku talks her into drinking sake to help her? Read and find out!

**_This chapter is rated T for overdose of alcohol drinking _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I own and ONLY own Raiyorin._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 9 we see Raiyorin working on some paperwork. Just then we see Shuuhei entering the office.

" Good morning, Captain.." said Shuuhei with a yawn. " Good morning, Shuuhei! Your turn to do the paperwork! It's on your desk!" said Raiyorin pointing to his desk. Shuuhei then looks over and sees a very large stack of papers standing on his desk. Shuuhei groans a bit, not feeling like doing that much work.

" Uh...Achoo! Ugh..I feel sick... "groaned Shuuhei as he faked a cold. " Are you all right, Shuuhei?" asked Raiyorin worriedly. " Yeah...I-I'm fine...." said Shuuhei. " Should I take you to squad 4?" asked Raiyorin. " No no no! I-It's alright! I-I can't do any of the paperwork though..." said Shuuhei. " Oh..Well...Get some rest. I'll do the paperwork." said Raiyorin. " Thanks, Captain." said Shuuhei with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 9, we see Momo coming into the office.

" Hey, Little Raiyorin!" said Momo with a smile. " Hi, Momo! What's up?" asked Raiyorin. " Nothing much...What about you?" asked Momo. " Nothing really...Just doing some paperwork...It was Shuuhei's turn today, but he's sick." said Raiyorin. " Really? How come I just saw him walking to the bar with Rangiku and Izuru?" asked Momo. " Wh-What?! He lied to me?" asked Raiyorin. " I guess he tricked you!" said Momo.

" Yeah...I can't believe it too..." said Raiyorin. " Yeah...Anyway...I need you to work on this little bit of paperwork for me!" said Momo as she pulled out about 50 sheets of papers. " B-But...This is for your squad..." said Raiyorin. " I know! B-But...I...I'm too sad over Captain Aizen's betrayal to do paperwork! Please? Can you do this favor for me?" asked Momo. " I-I guess...." said Raiyorin. " Thanks!" said Momo with a smile as she left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the evening in squad 9, in Raiyorin's room, we see the young Captains of squads 9&10 making love.

" Mmm...Toshirio..." Raiyorin moaned softly as she felt her lover kiss another one of her sweet spots. " Are you enjoying this, my lady?" asked Toshiro with a smirk as he kept kissing his girlfriend. " Mhm...Toshiro,...can I be ontop this time?" asked Raiyorin. " Er....I was thinking I could be ontop..." said Toshiro. " But...I wanna be ontop! I'm never ontop!" said Raiyorin with a pout. " Look....I'll let you be ontop next time..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Ugh...Alright..." groaned Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomorrow morning in squad 9, we see Raiyorin working on a large stack of paperwork. Just then Rangiku comes into the office with a sake bottle.

" Morning, Captain!" said Rangiku sitting herself on the couch. " Oh, hello, Rangiku.." said Raiyorin trying to force a small smile. " What's wrong, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " Oh...Rangiku,...I feel that...Lately everyone's taking advantage of me..." said Raiyorin. " Really?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah...Shuuhei's been faking sick and sticking me with the paperwork when it's his turn...Momo's been making me do her paperwork because she's still upset about Aizen, when she's been over that for sometime now...And Toshiro won't ever let me ontop when he promises he'll let me ontop the next time! I just can't taken advantage of anymore!" said Raiyorin.

" Well why don't you just speak your mind?" asked Rangiku. " That's the problem...I can't....If I do...then they might not like me anymore..." said Raiyorin. " Captain,...What you need is confidence! And I just know what you need for confidence!" said Rangiku. " What?" asked Raiyorin. " Sake!" said Rangiku holding up the bottle.

" But,Rangiku,...You know I can't touch alcohol...Not after the last time..." said Raiyorin. " I know! But...take one cup every hour or more!" said Rangiku. " I don't know..." said Raiyorin. " Come on! It's one cup every couple hours! Can't hurt!" said Rangiku. " Err...I guess it couldn't hurt!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Good! Now...Bottoms up!" said Rangiku as she poured Raiyorin a cup and handed it to her. Raiyorin stares at it for a second before grabbing the cup and placing it against her lips and started to drink the liquid. After finishing the drink, she slowly puts down the cup.

" Hm...I don't feel that much different..." said Raiyorin. " Hmm....Maybe it takes time! Good things take time, you know!" said Rangiku. " Yeah. Maybe you're right." said Raiyorin. " Yeah..Well...I better get back to my squad. I think I hear Captain yelling for me. Bye, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku as she left the sake bottle behind and left the office. Raiyorin then stares at the bottle for a second.

" Hm...Maybe I should take a couple of more drinks to speed up the confidence booster process." said Raiyorin pouring herself another cup and drinking once more and repeating the process two more times.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the afternoon, we see Shuuhei entering the office.

" Good afternoon, Captain." said Shuuhei. " Hello, Shuuhei...The paperwork's on the desk." said Raiyorin. Shuuhei looks over to see another large stack on his desk.

" Err....Achoo! I-I think I still feel sick, Captain. I think I should go re-." started Shuuhei before Raiyorin interrupted. " Cut the crap, Shuuhei! I know you're faking it! Just do the paperwork for god's sake!" ordered Raiyorin. " B-But, Captain...I-." started Shuuhei a little shocked." No! No excuses! I want the paperwork done TODAY! And you're not leaving until you're finishing it!" commanded Raiyorin. " B-But,...Captain...I-...-sigh-...Yes, Captain." said Shuuhei as he went over to his desk and did the paperwork.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Later that afternoon in the office, we see Raiyorin by herself sitting at her desk looking out the window. _

" Wow...The sake did work! Rangiku was right for once! Hm...Maybe I should take some more..." said Raiyorin as she poured herself some more cups and drank them all. A few minutes later, Momo comes into the office carrying a little stack of papers.

" Hi, Little Raiyorin!" said Momo with a smile. " ...It's Captain Raiyorin, Momo..." said Raiyorin sternly. "What? But you let me call you Little Raiyorin! Hm...Guess dating Toshiro's made you like him...Anyway...I need you to do this paperwork for me..." said Momo. "....Do it yourself...." said Raiyorin. " B-But....I'm still upset over Captai-..." started Momo. " Oh please! You've gotten over that bastard! Just do your damn work! It was assigned to you, not me! Get out of my office!" yelled Raiyorin. Momo stares at the young girl in shock before leaving with her head hanging. Raiyorin just smiles to herself a bit as she took a few more drinks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 10, in Toshiro's room, we see the two young Captains making love once again.

" Toshiro...I want to be ontop..." said Raiyorin. " ...Ugh...I wanted to be ontop this time...I promise you can be ontop nex-." started Toshiro. " No! You said that the last 10 times! And I want to be ontop dammit!" yelled Raiyorin as she forcefully pushed her boyfriend over, her ontop of him. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend with wide eyes as she took over the whole moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in squad 10, we see Rangiku sleeping on the couch. A few minutes later, Rangiku is awakened by the opening and closing of the office door. She leans up to see her Captain walking towards his desk with eyes wide as plates and his face whiter than his hair.

" Woah...Captain...Are you ok? "asked Rangiku. "....R-Rangiku,...I-I have...Never...be-been so frightened...i-in my l-life..." said Toshiro as he slowly sat down. " What happened?" asked Rangiku. " Last night....me and Lady Raiyorin were making love...and...something wasn't right..." said Toshiro. " What? She's really a man?" asked Rangiku. " No...She-...She was...ontop...She was...the man..." said Toshiro holding his head in his hands. " Woah...Are you ok, Captain? "asked Rangiku.

" Y-Yeah...I'm....fine...She was just so....forceful....It was like that...for hours...She's probably still horny...I don't think I can take much more..." said Toshiro. Just then there's a knock at the door.

" Who is it? " asked Rangiku. " It's me, Rangiku...Have you seen, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin from behind the door. " Oh shit!" said Toshiro as he quickly hid behind his desk. " U-Uh...Yes..I mean! No! No I haven't seen him!" said Rangiku. Just then Raiyorin comes into the office. " Hmm...Rangiku, are you sure you haven't seen him? I can feel his reiatsu in here..." said Raiyorin. " Maybe that's because he spends a lot of time in here! Heh..." said Rangiku, helping her Captain hide.

" Hmm..." hummed Raiyorin as she started towards the desk before Rangiku pulled her back. " Hey, Captain! I have an idea! Let's go take a walk!" said Rangiku. " Why?" asked Raiyorin. " Uh...Uh...For fresh air! And we can go to the bar too!" said Rangiku. " Hm...Ok then.." said Raiyorin as she left the office with Rangiku. Two minutes later, Toshiro finally comes from behind the desk.

" -sigh- That was close..." said Toshiro with a sigh of relief. "...I knew you were in here, Toshiro." said a voice. Toshiro's eyes widen as he slowly turns his head to find Raiyorin standing right next to him. " B-But...How...How.." started Toshiro. " You thought I'd be stupid enough to notice your reiatsu and not think you're in here?" asked Raiyorin with a giggle. " Now, Toshiro..." started Raiyorin.

" What?" asked Toshiro. " The hakama...I want it off...now.." said Raiyorin. " Uh...I was thinking...maybe we could not and-..." started Toshiro. " Take it off!" commanded Raiyorin. " Y-yes, ma'am...." said Toshiro as he slowly started to strip.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few days, Raiyorin has become more hostile towards the people that used to take advantage of her kindness. Today in squad 10, in Rangiku's room, we see Rangiku sitting as she listens to Shuuhei and Momo talk about how Raiyorin's starting to act towards them.

"...So you see, Rangiku. Captain Raiyorin's been acting way different than she should." said Shuuhei. " Yeah! It's not even time for her to be PMSing yet, and she's acting mean! I was wondering if you had an idea why she's been acting this way." said Momo. " Mhm...I do. She's getting sick of you guys taking advantage of her!" said Rangiku. " What? We don't take advantage of her!" said Momo. " Really? Then how come YOU'VE been acting like you're still sad about Aizen just to get Raiyorin to do YOUR paperwork?" asked Rangiku. " Err...Well..." started Momo.

" You faked sadness just to get a friend to do your work? How disappointing, Momo." said Shuuhei. " Ah ah ah...Not so fast, Shuuhei. You're just as guilty! You faked a cold to get your Captain to do YOUR paperwork. So you're equally as guilty!" said Rangiku. "...Er....Yeah..I guess..." said Shuuhei. " Yeah...We both took advantage of her...Oh! Rangiku! I've been meaning to ask. What's up with Toshiro lately? He looks like he's been seeing ghosts!" said Momo.

" Oh, Captain's in the same boat as you guys..." said Rangiku. " He took advantage of Captain Raiyorin, too?! That bastar-...Er..I mean...What do you mean?" asked Shuuhei. " He's been taking advantage of her kindness, too with their little sexual moments. He's always ontop and promises that he'll let her ontop the next time, but never keeps his promise!" said Rangiku.

" What?! How dare he do this to my swe-..Er...I see.." said Shuuhei. "..Shuuhei,...get over Captain Raiyorin...She doesn't want you!" said Rangiku. Shuuhei just snorts and looks away.

"...I wonder what made Little Raiyorin so mean...I mean...she can get mad sometimes, but never THIS mad..." said Momo. "...Oh yeah! She said she didn't have the confidence to tell you guys that she felt you were taking advantage of her, so I gave her some sake!" said Rangiku.

" WHAT?! YOU GAVE MY CAPTAIN SAKE?!" yelled Shuuhei. " Rangiku, are you crazy?! Don't you remember what happened the last time?!" asked Momo. " Yeah....I know..But they got back together!" said Rangiku. " Anyway...Why would you make Little Raiyorin drink sake and make her get drunk and mean?!" asked Momo. " Oh, she won't get drunk! I told her to drink one cup every other hour and this sake doesn't even get you that drunk! And she won't get mean either!" said Rangiku.

" I don't know..." started Shuuhei. " Relax, relax....I'll go talk to Captain Raiyorin." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 9, in the office, we see Raiyorin taking a sip of her...ahem...4th cup of sake for the afternoon. Just then Rangiku comes in.

" Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku. " Oh, Hello, Rangiku." said Raiyorin. " Uhm...Captain, I need to talk to you..." said Rangiku. " About?" asked Raiyorin raising an eyebrow. " Well..Shuuhei and Momo think you're beeing kind of mean to them and my Captain's afraid of taking a bath nude." said Rangiku. " Hmph....Those guys are being idiots..." said Raiyorin. " Yeah, I gue-...Captain, how many cups of sake have you drank today?" asked Rangiku staring at Raiyorin's cup.

" 1....2...14..." said Raiyorin looking to the side. " 14?! Captain! How often do you drink a cup?!" asked Rangiku. "....1 every 3 hours...minutes..." said Raiyorin. " 1 every three minutes?! Captain, that's not good! No wonder why these guys are complaining about how you're acting mean!" said Rangiku. " Oh, please...They're just over reacting.." said Raiyorin.

" Oh come on, Captain! Shuuhei and Momo are afraid of talking to you, because they know you're gonna try and bite their heads off! And Captain's afraid of making love to you!" said Rangiku. " That's not true!" said Raiyorin. Rangiku stares at the girl.

" Ok, maybe I've been acting mean towards them...But, Toshiro's not afraid of making love!" said Raiyorin. " Oh, yeah? Then watch this!" said Rangiku as she pulled out her video camera and showed Raiyorin a video of her and Toshiro making love last night, with her ontop.

After watching what was presented to her, Raiyorin's eyes widen in fear, knowing what she has done to the person she loves the most.

" O-Oh my...Rangiku,...what have I done?" asked Raiyorin putting her head in her hands. " I know, Captain...Maybe it's best you stop drinking..." said Rangiku. " Y-Yeah...I'm..I need to make things right..." said Raiyorin getting up and heading towards Shuuhei's room. A few seconds later, Raiyorin comes back into the office.

" Tell me how you got a recording of me and Toshiro making love?" asked Raiyorin. " Er...." started Rangiku as she looked to the side with an innocent smile.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later there is a knock at Shuuhei's door.

" Come in.." said Shuuhei. Just then Raiyorin enters the room. Shuuhei starts to sweat a bit.

" O-Oh, Hi, C-Captain.." said Shuuhei. " Shuuhei,...I know you must be afraid...I don't blame you..I just want to say...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have listened to Rangiku and started to use sake to solve my problems..." said Raiyorin. " It's ok, Captain...I should be the one thats sorry...If I hadn't taken advantage of you and make you do my paperwork, you wouldn't have done this..." said Shuuhei with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 5, we see Raiyorin entering the office.

" O-Oh..H-Hi, Captain Raiyorin..." said Momo nervously. "...It's Little Raiyorin to you, Momo..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " R-Really?!" asked Momo with a smile. " Mhm...Momo, I'm really sorry I got mean...and decided to start drinking..I know I shouldn't have listened to Rangiku.." said Raiyorin. " It's ok, Little Raiyorin! I shouldn't have taken advantage of you! I'm sorry, too!" said Momo giving her friend a hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro shakily doing paperwork. Just then the door opens and in comes Raiyorin.

" T-Toshiro..." started Raiyorin. " L-Lady Raiyorin! P-Please! I-I have to g-get this wo-work done! I-I promise we'll make love in an hour!" said Toshiro nervously. " No no no! I..just wanna say...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for making you afraid of sex...Its because of Rangiku talking me into drinking..." said Raiyorin. " R-Really? It's ok, my la-...WHAT?! RANGIKU DID WHAT?!" asked Toshiro in shock. "...Rangiku made me drink to gain confidence..." said Raiyorin. " ...She's getting all of the paperwork for the rest of her very short life..." said Toshiro.

" I hope you can forgive me for all of this..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just smirks at his girlfriend as he went over and kissed her. " Of course I can..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin returns the smirk with a smile of her own before she kisses her boyfriend.

" Hm..How about I blow off the paperwork for tonight...And...we can make love..." said Toshiro with a slightly devilish smirk. " Hm...That sounds wonderful..." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro smirks as he picks up his girlfriend bridal style and started towards his room.

" And I promise...You can be ontop this time..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

* * *

Well that was chapter 49 :) stay tuned for the next chapter! review and no flames!

bye Sasuki234.


	50. The slumber party

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 50! Wow. 50 chapters already! Time must fly! :) anyway in this chapter, Rangiku, after many begging sessions with her Captain and Toshiro finally giving in, holds a slumber party in the squad 10 office. At the slumber party, secrets are shared. Oh how will that end? Read and find out! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork while Rangiku is annoying him.

"...Please, Captain?!" begged Rangiku. " No..." said Toshiro as he continued to work. " Come on! Why won't you let me have a slumber party here?!" asked Rangiku. "...Because..If I know you...you're going to have a lot of sake, get your guests drunk and mess up my office!" said Toshiro. " I promise I won't! Just let me have the party!" whined Rangiku. " No! End of discussion!" said Toshiro. Rangiku just groans. Just then Raiyorin enters the office.

" Good morning, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Captain Raiyorin! Captain won't let me have my slumber party!" complained Rangiku. "Why not?" asked Raiyorin. " Because he thinks my guests will get drunk and mess up his office!" said Rangiku. " Well...I guess he has a point...Remember when you transfered to my squad for a while and you decided to throw a welcoming party?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah, so?" asked Rangiku.

" Remembered what happened to my office?" asked Raiyorin. " Er...Well that was before! This is now! It'll be different!" said Rangiku. " So, Captain, can I have the party now?" asked Rangiku.

" Hmm..Let's see...NO!" said Toshiro. " Captain! You're so mean!" said Rangiku with a pout. " Thank you, Rangiku. You just say the most wonderful things to me." said Toshiro with a smirk. Rangiku then groans a bit. Just then an idea pops into her head.

" Ah! Can I have the party if Captain Raiyorin supervises us?" asked Rangiku. " Pfft...Only if she agrees, which is highly unlikely." said Toshiro. " Captain Raiyorin, please? I really want to have this party!" Rangiku begged. " Well...I....I guess...I guess I can." said Raiyorin. " Yay! See, Captain! She agreed! Now can I have the party?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro just groans a bit as he runs his fingers through his hair.

" Fine...But if I find this office not the way it should be, no more friends over!" said Toshiro. " YES! Thank you, Captain! I'm going to go tell everyone!" said Rangiku running out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next night, at squad 9, we see Toshiro using his girlfriend's office to work on paperwork while his office is being occupied by Rangiku and her guests. Just then Shuuhei comes into the office.

" Good evening, Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Raiyorin left already?" asked Shuuhei. " Yeah...Still can't believe she agreed to babysit Rangiku and her stupid friends at her party." said Toshiro. " Well you know that's the type of person Captain Raiyorin is." said Shuuhei. " Yeah...Just wonder what those girls over there are doing..." said Toshiro.

"Hm...We could always go and look..." said Shuuhei. " ....Are you suggesting that we go spy on them?" asked Toshiro. " Not spy! Just watch them secretly without them seeing us..."said Shuuhei. "....Ok so you mean spy on them... "said Toshiro. " Yeah, pretty much." said Shuuhei.

" No thanks....I'm perfectly fine not spying on my girlfriend as she babysits my drunk of a Lieutenant and other girls." said Toshiro. " Ok, fine...I'll go with Renji and some of the other guys...And we'll stare at the girls in their skimpy and frilly night clothes....And we'll especially stare at my sweet, hot, little Captain in her ski-." started Shuuhei. " Ok, let's go..." said Toshiro getting up and leaving the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 10, at the slumber party we see Rangiku and her group: Rukia, Momo, Nanao, Yachiru, and Raiyorin, sitting in a circle in their night clothes, talking amongst themselves.

" Hey, big-boobies! Let's play a game!" said Yachiru. " Yeah! We can play the game of secrets!" said Rangiku. " What's that?" asked Rukia. " Well, we all tell each other secrets about ourselves! And those secrets told cannot leave this room!" said Rangiku. " Well...I guess that's good..." said Raiyorin. " Ok! Let's start! Who wants to go first?" asked Rangiku. The other girls just stare at Rangiku.

" ...Fine! I'll go first! Ok..." started Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile just as the girls are starting to play their game, we see the group of guys: Toshiro, Shuuhei, Ichigo, Renji, and Kyoraku, all gathering at the window secretly so the girls can't see them.

"....Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't have a good feeling about this..." said Toshiro. " Captain, if you want to go, that's fine...Just try not to worry about us staring at Captain Raiyo-." started Shuuhei. " I'm staying..." said Toshiro. "...Wow...The girls look hot in their night clothes...." said Renji. " Yeah, especially my little-Nanao..." said Kyoraku with a loving smile.

" I wonder what they're talking about.." said Ichigo. " Hm...Ah!" said Shuuhei as he cracks open the window a bit to hear the girls talk.

"...I secretly have a thing for Shuuhei..." they heard Rangiku say. Just then the guys stare at Rangiku, then Shuuhei with confused faces as Shuuhei just freezes and his eye twitches a bit.

"...Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea...." said Shuuhei. " Ok, Shuuhei...You can go if you want, just know we'll be staring at your Capta-." started Renji. " I'm staying..." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the office, we see the girls staring at Rangiku in surprise.

" Wow...I never knew you felt that way about Shuuhei..." said Raiyorin in amazement. " Yeah. Well it's great you think Shuuhei's cute!" said Momo with a smile. " Alright, you're next Momo!" said Rangiku. " W-What? Ok...Well...I...I still wet the bed..." said Momo in embrassment. " I thought you said you stopped a long time ago.." said Raiyorin. " Well...I still have accidents here and again..." said Momo with a blush. " It's ok, Momo. We've all been there.." said Nanao placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, comforting her. Just then the girls hear a laugh from somewhere.

" Alright, who's the smart-ass that's laughing?" asked Rangiku. " It's not one of us." said Rukia. " Yeah! It sounded like it came from outside!" said Yachiru pointing to the window. Just then Rangiku goes over to the window, looks outside, but finds nothing. " Hm..Guess it was the wind..." said Rangiku going back to her seat.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, we see the guys poping up from their places in the bushes.

"....That was close...." said Shuuhei with a sigh. " Yeah...Hey, Toshiro! Why'd you have to go laughing like that?! We almost got caught!" said Ichigo. " Hey! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! And I'm sorry...It's just funny knowing Momo still wets the bed!" said Toshiro, trying to fight off another laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside.

" Alright, Nanao! Your turn!" said Rangiku. " Alright....Ahem...I...I'm in love with Captain Ukitake..." said Nanao with a blush. Just then they hear a thump, like a body falling over.

" What was that?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm...Probably the wind..." said Rukia. Just then they hear crying. " Is that crying?" asked Momo. " Probably the wind again.." said Yachiru.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, we see the guys comforting a crying Kyoraku.

" Oh, Nanao...Nanao.." cried Kyoraku. " Relax, Captain Kyoraku....It's not like you ever had a chance with her to begin with.." said Renji.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside.

" Alright! This game's getting boring! Let's play 'Would you ever.'!" said Rangiku. " What's that?" asked Yachiru. " Well someone asks another if they would ever do something!" said Rangiku. " That sounds interesting." said Nanao. " Alright! Rukia, would you ever....Ah! Would you ever make out with Renji?" asked Rukia. "...Pfft...Yeah right...Like I would ever think of putting my precious lips against Renji's crusty, chapped ones..." said Rukia. The girls then laugh at the statement. " Wow..What about Ichigo?" asked Momo.

" Pfft...He looks like never brushes his teeth..." said Rukia.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, we see the guys, except for Ichigo and Renji, laughing quietly.

"Damn that Rukia..." growled Renji. " Hey, Renji, wanna borrow my chapstick?" asked Ichigo with a smirk. " Sure. And you can borrow my toothpaste, garlic-breath." said Renji.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside.

" Ok. Yachiru, your turn. Would you ever go one day without eating candy?" asked Rukia. " -gasp- Ar-Are you serious?! I-I don't think I could!" said Yachiru, slighly frightened. " Oh, come on, Yachiru. There are other sweet things you could eat other than candy. You can eat fruit!" said Momo. " Fruit? I've never tried that before!" said Yachiru. " Yeah, it's just like candy except people can grow it and they don't have to wrap it!" said Raiyorin. " Wow! I'm going to try it when I get back to my squad!" said Yachiru.

" Alright, Angel! Would you ever....Would you ever fantasize youself with another guy other than Whitey?" asked Yachiru. "....Er...Well...Yeah..." said Raiyorin. " Really?! With who?" asked Rangiku. " Uhm....Hanatarou Yamada from squad 4..." said Raiyorin with a blush. " WHAT?! THAT KLUTZ?!" said the girls in surprise.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, we see the guys staring at the girls then at Toshiro, who has a ' I-don't-believe-this-and-I'm-going-to-kill-Hanatarou.' face.

"Uh..Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Shuuhei. Toshiro is just standing there frozen as ice. Just then the guys see Hanatarou coming over.

" Hey, guys. What's going on?" asked Hanatarou with a smile. Just then Toshiro slowly turns to Hanatarou with fire in his turquoise eyes.

" U-Uh...Is something wro-wrong?" asked Hanatarou with fear. " Hanatarou....run..." warned Ichigo. " W-Why?" asked Hanatarou, before he saw Toshiro tackle him and start to beat him up.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside, the girls hear noise coming from out the window.

" I wonder what that is now..." said Rangiku, going over to the window. She then sees the guys watching Hanatarou get beat up by Toshiro.

" What do you see, Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin. " Uh...I see Renji, Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Captain Kyoraku standing by this window watching Hanatarou getting beat up by Captain..." said Rangiku. " What?! T-Toshiro's outside?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...Looks like those no good guys were spying on us!" said Rangiku. " Yeah! Let's go teach them a lesson!" said Momo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, we see the guys still watching as Hantarou gets beaten up.

" C-Captain! Ah! I-I'm so-sorr- AH! SORRY!!" cried Hanatarou. " You...You think you can win my girlfriend over? Think again..." growled Toshiro as he was punching Hanatarou. " TOSHIRO!" yelled a voice. Toshiro stops his actions and his eyes widen at the voice yelling his name. Toshiro slowly turns around to see Raiyorin standing behind him with her arms folded and an upset expression on her face.

" U-Uh...Hi, Lady Raiyorin...Uh..I can explain..." said Toshiro nervously. " ...Toshiro Hitsugaya, you get off of him right now!" commanded Raiyorin. "Y-Yes, ma'am...." said Toshiro as he got up. " Ugh...I-Is it over?" asked Hanatarou. " Yes...It's alright, Hanatarou. Go back to squad 4." said Raiyorin. " Th-Thanks, Captain Raiyorin." said Hantarou as he got up and left. Raiyorin turns to her boyfriend and stares at him with a mad expression.

" What do you have to say for yourself, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " I-I..I'm sorry, Lady Raiyorin...I just thought that...That you liked Hanatarou more than me..." said Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro...Of course I don't...Yes, Hanatarou's cute, but he's no you...You're the only guy for me..." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro smirks a bit as he leans in and kisses his girlfriend.

" Aw..Isn't that sweet? Two kids in love..." teased Ichigo. Toshiro just growls silently at the guy.

"...So...Who's bright idea was it to spy on us?" asked Rangiku with her arms folded and the girls standing right behind her. The guys just point fingers at Shuuhei.

" Oh, Shuuhei..." started Rangiku with a sly smirk. " Oh, crap..." started Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside, we see everyone, except Shuuhei and Rangiku, sitting infront of the closet in the office.

" Ok....3....2....1...Ok, guys! Time to get out!" said Raiyorin. Just then Shuuhei flies out of the closet with Rangiku following him.

" So how was your fift-I mean! Seven minutes in heaven?" asked Momo with a laugh. " It felt like fifty minutes in hell..." said Shuuhei shivering a bit. " Oh,Shuuhei! You know you liked it!" said Rangiku.

" Ok, so who's next?" asked Rangiku. " Hm...How about Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Raiyorin!" said Nanao. " Yeah! Oh, Capt-....Wait..where'd they go?" asked Rangiku, noticing the two Captains were missing. " They were here a second ago..." said Momo. "Hm..." said Rangiku as she went over to her desk and took out a little television screen.

" Oh no worries...They're in Captain's room...Oh my! They're about to do it!" said Rangiku. Just then everyone crowds around.

".....Wow....." said everyone in surprise. " Pfft...Lucky..." muttered Shuuhei. " Rangiku, tell me again how you manage to get camera's in Toshiro's room...." said Momo.

" Well...." started Rangiku, looking to the side.

* * *

Alright that was chapter 50! :) Hope for 50 more! Well...Next chapter coming soon! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	51. The not so special night alone

_**Alright everyone! It's time for chapterrrrr....51! I****n this chapter, Toshiro sets up a special night alone for him and Raiyorin, but this special night keeps getting interupted! How will this night go? Read and find out!**_

**_This chapter is rated M for sexual touchie feelie scenes :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Raiyorin._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on something other than paperwork for once. Just then Rangiku comes into the office.

" Morning, Captain! Whatcha working on?" asked Rangiku. " Rangiku, I'm planning a special night for me and Lady Raiyorin tomorrow." said Toshiro. " Special night? For what? It's not your anniversary yet." said Rangiku as she plopped herself down on the couch. " I know that...I'm planning it because we haven't spent any time alone with each other for a long time now.." said Toshiro. "Really? Oh, let me help you plan it!" said Rangiku. " No..." said Toshiro.

" Aw! Why not?" asked Rangiku with a pout. " Because,...You're just going to tell me to get sake." said Toshiro. " NO! I was going to say something different!" said Rangiku. " What then?" asked Toshiro. " Get sake AND wear the things I got both of you for your birthdays!" said Rangiku.

"....Rangiku...." started Toshiro. " What?! It's different!" said Rangiku. " Pfft...Either way no thanks...Lady Raiyorin and I don't drink.." said Toshiro. " Oh come on! What's a romantic night without sake?!" asked Rangiku. " A safe and peaceful one." said Toshiro. " Oh, come on, Captain! There's nothing to worry about if you two drink!....Well unless you both get drunk and have sex and not use protection and get Captain Raiyorin pregnant." said Rangiku.

"....Exactly...Therefore...No sake.." said Toshiro as he continued to plan. " Oh come on, Captain! Wouldn't it be great to be a parent?" asked Rangiku. "...No..." said Toshiro. " Why not?!" asked Rangiku. "...Remember that child-care project Unohana held a few months ago?" asked Toshiro. " Yeah.." said Rangiku. " Remember the demon-child me and Lady Raiyorin took care of?" asked Toshiro.

" Oh come on, Captain! Not all kids are evil!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts and looks away.

" Come on...If you and Captain Raiyorin have a baby, it won't be bad! It'll probably be a good child!...That is if it takes after Captain Raiyorin.." said Rangiku. " Yeah, mayb-...Wait..If it takes after Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro, starting to feel as if Rangiku was trying to insult him. " Yeah, I mean..If your baby takes after her, it'll probably be quiet, gentle, kind of small, but kind. If it takes after you...then..." started Rangiku.

" Then what?!" asked Toshiro. " Then it'd be hot-headed, stubborn, still small, rude, and mean!" said Rangiku. "...You say it like it's a bad thing..." said Toshiro. " ...I honestly wonder how Captain Raiyorin puts up with you.." said Rangiku shaking her head a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that in day in squad 9, we see Raiyorin sitting at her desk, staring out the window. Just then Rangiku comes into the room.

"Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku. " Oh, hi, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin. " Guess what my Captain's got planned for you two!" said Rangiku. " Hm? What?" asked Raiyorin. "He's planning a special night for you two tomorrow!" said Rangiku. " Really? But we're not celebrating anything..." said Raiyorin. " He knows. He just thinks you two haven't spent any alone time together!" said Rangiku.

" Well I guess that's true. The both of us have been really busy with work and meetings." said Raiyorin. " Yeah! And I also suggested that sake would make the night better!" said Rangiku. "Rangiku,...you know me and Toshiro don't drink..." said Raiyorin. " Oh come on! Sake can set the mood!" said Rangiku. " Yes, but also make us really drunk..." said Raiyorin. " Oh, come on! You and Captain have no sense of adventure!" said Rangiku. " Oh! I almost forgot! Where's Shuuhei? I haven't seen him since the night of the slumber party I had!" said Rangiku. " Oh..uh...Ever since we made Shuuhei go into the closet with you, he's been locked up in his room for days. Looks like that game scarred him for life.." said Raiyorin.

" Oh, Shuuhei doesn't know what he likes!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 10, we see Toshiro still working on his plans. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room.

" Hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin as she went over and kissed her boyfriend. "Hello, my lady." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend back and sat her on his lap. " What are you working on?" asked Raiyorin looking at the paper. " Er...I-It's nothing..." said Toshiro as he quickly put the paper away. " Oh...Well...Rangiku told me that you're planning a special night for us tomorrow." said Raiyorin. " WHAT?!" asked Toshiro in shock. " Mhm..She told me you think we don't spend enough time with each other." said Raiyorin.

" Ugh...Last time I ever tell Rangiku anything." said Toshiro. " So...About this special night...What are we going to do?" asked Raiyorin with a smile. " That's a surprise...Just wear nothing at all during..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next night at squad 10, we see Toshiro with Rangiku in the office giving her instructions.

"...And I want no sake drinking in here.." said Toshiro. "But, Captain! What am I gonna drink if I get thirsty then?" whined Rangiku. " Water or tea...Whatever doesn't get you drunk...And I want ALL of the paperwork done." said Toshiro. " Bu-but...That's a lot of paperwork!" said Rangiku. " Too bad..I want it done..TONIGHT!...And don't disturb me and Lady Raiyorin or else..." said Toshiro. " Or else what?" asked Rangiku. " Or else I'll kick you out again and I WON'T take you back this time..." said Toshiro. " But, Captain!" said Rangiku.

" I'm leaving. Good night.." said Toshiro as he left. " Ugh..Captain's so mean..." groaned Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in Toshiro's room,the lights are dimmed, we see the two Captains making out, starting off their romantic evening.

" Mmm...Toshiro, I love you so much..." moaned Raiyorin with a smile. " I love you, too, my lady.." said Toshiro with a smirk. Toshiro snakes his hand down his lover's waist and tugs on her sash. Just as he is about to remove the sash, there is a knock at the door. Toshiro starts to growl silently as he gets up and opens the door to find Rangiku standing there.

"...What the hell do you want, Rangiku?" asked Toshiro. " This paper needs your signature." said Rangiku holding up the paper. " I'll sign it later..." said Toshiro. " But you said I need to complete the paperwork tonight and if you don't sign it now I'll never finish it!" said Rangiku. " Gr...Fine..." said Toshiro taking the paper and signing it. " So, are you guys doing it yet?" asked Rangiku with a giggle.

A vein then pops in Toshiro's head. " GET OUT!" said Toshiro as he gave the woman the paper and closed the door. " Now...Where were we?" asked Toshiro with a sly smirk as he went back to his girlfriend. Toshiro continues to passionately kiss his girlfriend as he quickly removes her haori and shirt, revealing her bra. Toshiro smirks as he quickly removes that, revealing her breasts, cuping them in his hands, massaging them softly, earning him a moan. He softly kisses down her neck. Just as he was about to reach her collarbone, there is noise outside.

" Hm...I wonder what that is..." said Raiyorin looking towards the window. Toshiro growls softly. " I'll go see, and maybe kill, whatever that is..." said Toshiro as he got up and went over to the window. When he gets to the window, he sees Kyoraku standing in front of the window.

" Nanao...Nanao...Where for art thou, Nanao?" called Kyoraku. Toshiro then opens the windows and yells out to the man.

" Kyoraku! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Toshiro. " Oh, Captain Hitsugaya. What are you doing in Nanao's room?" asked Kyoraku. " What?! This isn't Nanao's room! This isn't even squad 8!" said Toshiro. " Oh...Err..Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya....Uh...Are you sure Nanao's not in there?" asked Kyoraku. Toshiro just slams the window shut and goes back to his girlfriend.

" Now..No more interuptions..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. Before their lips meet, there's a knock at the door. Toshiro starts to growl as he gets up and opens the door to find Rangiku again.

" What?" asked Toshiro. " I brought you guys some fruit to set the mood!" said Rangiku. " Thanks...Now go away.." said Toshiro, taking the bowl and slamming the door in the woman's face. " What did Rangiku want?" asked Raiyorin. " She brought us fruit...." said Toshiro. " Ohh..That was nice of her." said Raiyorin. Toshiro goes back and sits next to his girlfriend. Raiyorin reaches into the bowl and takes out a small,round, berry-like fruit and eats it.

" Ohh..I wonder what this fruit is...It tastes so familiar, but I don't think I've ever eaten it in a long time..." said Raiyorin as she ate more. A few minutes later, after all of the fruit is gone, Raiyorin starts to feel itchy.

" Hm?...Woah...I...I feel really itchy....Why?" wondered Raiyorin as she scratched her arms. " Hm..." hummed Toshiro as he turned on the lights. When the lights turn on, Toshiro sees his girlfriend covered in red spots.

" Uh...L-Lady Raiyorin...Y-You're...covered in spots..." said Toshiro. " WHAT?!" yelped Raiyorin as she went over to the mirror. " Oh my god....I-It can't be...I-I wonder what happened.." said Raiyorin. " Well...I think this looks familiar...The last time something like this happened was when you ate a-....Rangiku...." growled Toshiro as he left the room and headed towards the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the office, we see Rangiku laying on the couch, staring off into space. Just then the door slams open.

" **RANGIKU!!!!"** yelled Toshiro. " Wh-What? " asked Rangiku frightened. " ...What...was in that bowl?" asked Toshiro. " U-uh...Plums...Strawberries...Cherries...Ap-." started Rangiku. " CHERRIES?! Oh my god...Rangiku! Lady Raiyorin is allergic to cherries!" yelled Toshiro. " O-Oh! I-I forgot...I-I'm sorry, Captain! I forgot!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just growls as he went back to his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later we see Toshiro returning to his room.

" Ok, Lady Raiyorin, I figured it out...Rangiku put cher-..." started Toshiro before he saw his girlfriend asleep. " -sigh-....Lady Raiyorin's allergic reaction to the consumption of cherries. First, a period of itching. Second, appearance of red spots. Third, she's out like a light in no time...." said Toshiro as he sat next to his girlfriend and covered her with a blanket.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, we see Raiyorin waking up from her sleep. When she wakes up she sees her boyfriend laying on his back, staring at the cieling.

" Toshiro?" started Raiyorin. " Hm?" asked Toshiro still looking up. " I'm sorry for ruining our special night..." said Raiyorin looking down a bit. " No..It's not your fault..I chose the wrong night..." said Toshiro. " You know we could always have a special morning..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Hm...I guess." said Toshiro with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. Raiyorin breaks the kiss for a second.

" Just...Give me a minute..." said Raiyorin as she got up and left the room. A few minutes later we see Raiyorin returning with a smile. " Where were you?" asked Toshiro. " Just...Making sure we don't get interupted..." said Raiyorin with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 9, in Shuuhei's room, we see Rangiku annoying Shuuhei.

" So, like I was saying, Shuuhei. I was thinking about going to the real world to buy this cute pink shirt that goes with these awesome blue jeans and black boots and..." said Rangiku. " GET ME OUT OF HERE!! Stupid kido!!!" yelled Shuuhei as he was banging on the door, trying to get through the kido-spelled door.

* * *

Well that was that :) hope you enjoyed. Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234


	52. Raiyorin's 'broken' leg

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 52. In this chapter, Raiyorin fakes a broken leg to get Toshiro to pay more attention to her. How will that end? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be flying monkeys through out the Seireitei and Aizen would've been killed for real. _**

**_Read and review. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in the squad 10 office, we see Raiyorin trying to engage in a conversation with her boyfriend who is doing paperwork and completely paying no attention to her whatsoever.

"...So like I was saying, Toshiro, one way you could get Rangiku to do some paperwork is if you-....Toshiro? Are you paying attention to me?" asked Raiyorin. No reply, Toshiro just continues to do paperwork. " Toshiro?....Toshriro!...Dammit, Toshiro, listen to me when I'm speaking to you!!" yelled Raiyorin. This snaps Toshiro back into reality a bit.

" Huh? Oh..Yeah..." said Toshiro as he continued to work. "-sigh- Toshiro, I thought you were paying attention to me!" said Raiyorin. " I'm sorry, it's just that I need to get this work done since Rangiku's absolutely no help to me..." said Toshiro. " -sigh- That's what I was trying to talk to you about...I was suggesting that she-..." started Raiyorin before she saw Toshiro working again, not paying any attention to her.

" -sigh-....TOSHIRO! PAY ATTENTION!" yelled Raiyorin. " I'm sorry!" apologized Toshiro. " -sigh- Toshiro, you've barely paid any attention to me the past 2 weeks...." said Raiyorin. "Of course I have!" said Toshiro. " Right...Then how come you didn't comment me on my new hair cut?!" asked Raiyorin.

" ....You cut your hair?" asked Toshiro. A vein then pops in Raiyorin's head. "....Yes...I did...." growled Raiyorin. "....It doesn't look so...." said Toshiro. "....Toshiro,....my hair was all the way down my back before...Now...it's a quarter down my back..." growled Raiyorin as she turned her back to show her hair cut. " Oh...I never noticed..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin lets out a loud groan as she gets up and starts for the door.

" I give up!!" said Raiyorin as she started to walk towards the door. Just as she is about to reach the door, she slips on a paper that was on the floor and falls over, hurting her leg.

" AH! M-My leg...." groaned Raiyorin as she held her leg.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 4, in a room, we see Raiyorin sitting on a bed as Unohana checks her out.

" Hm...You seem to be fine, Captain Raiyorin. It was just a little bump to the leg. You may go now.." said Unohana with a smile. " Oh..Ok. Thanks, Captai-..." started Raiyorin before an idea popped into her head.

" Actually...Captain Unohana, can you do me a little favor?" asked Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at squad 9, in Raiyorin's room, we see Toshiro pacing around nervously. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room, her leg bandaged, walking with crutches.

" Oh, Hi, Toshiro.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Lady Raiyorin! Thank god you're alright..." said Toshiro as he went over to his girlfriend. " A-Are you ok? Wh-what did Captain Unohana say?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, she said that...uh...my leg's broken and it'll take about...uhm..3..no 4 weeks to heal!" said Raiyorin. " Oh...I feel so bad...It's all my fault this happened...I shouldn't have left so many papers lying around on the floor...I promise..I'm going to take care of you until you heal!" said Toshiro. " No...No..It's alright.." said Raiyorin with a smile.

" No! I'm going to pay my un-dividing attention to you for the next 4 weeks!" said Toshiro. " Aw...Toshiro, that's so nice of you." said Raiyorin smiling at her boyfriend. " Here, let me lay you down.." said Toshiro as he laid his girlfriend down on her futon slowly.

" Is there anything else you need?" asked Toshiro. " Well...I could use a shoulder massage..." said Raiyorin. " Sure. Anything for you..." said Toshiro as he leaned his girlfriend up a bit and started to slowly massage her shoulders.

_' This is going to be good...' thought Raiyorin with a smirk._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next 2 weeks, Toshiro has been taking care of Raiyorin and paying absolute attention to her. Raiyorin has been enjoying that her boyfriend has been paying more and more attention to her. Today, in Raiyorin's room, we see Raiyorin laying back on her futon, smiling as she stares up at the ceiling. Just then a pissed off Rangiku comes into the room.

" CAPTAIN!! HOW COULD YOU?!" yelled Rangiku. " How could I what?" asked Raiyorin as she leaned up a bit. " How could you tell Captain to tie me up and make me watch my friends drink my sake and I don't get any JUST to make me do paperwork?!" asked Rangiku. "I'm sorry, Rangiku. I just suggested that to him so you could help get the work done and he can pay more attention to me." said Raiyorin. " Well you broke your leg, so I don't get why you need him to torture me like I'm in hell so he can pay attention to you now." said Rangiku.

" Actually, Rangiku...My leg's not broken..." said Raiyorin.

" What?!" asked Rangiku in shock. " When I fell and went to Captain Unohana, she said my leg was fine...But then I got an idea. If I 'broke' my leg, Toshiro would get worried, take care of me, and pay attention to me!" said Raiyorin. "...I swear you are one creative little child...Where are you when I need to get out of doing paperwork?!" asked Rangiku. Raiyorin then lets out a little giggle at the woman.

" So how long are you going to keep this going?" asked Rangiku. " Until my leg 'heals' in 2 weeks. Until then, I'm going to enjoy my boyfriend paying all of his attention to me.." said Raiyorin laying back with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

1 week later, Toshiro has been paying non-stop attention to Raiyorin. At first, Raiyorin was enjoying it. Now...It's starting to get on her nerves...

Today, in Raiyorin's room, we see Raiyorin staring out of her window as Toshiro is staring at her. Raiyorin turns to see her boyfriend looking at her.

" Uhm...Toshiro,...is there something you need?" asked Raiyorin. " No...I just noticed your haircut again...The ends look so even now than before..." said Toshiro. " Oh...I see...You know, Toshiro, you don't have to pay so much attention to me..." said Raiyorin. " No no! I have to! You need me more than ever right now.." said Toshiro. " -sigh-...Ok then..." said Raiyorin. A few minutes later, Raiyorin wants to go outside.

" Toshiro,...I want to go out for a walk..." said Raiyorin. " A-Are you sure you can manage? I mean..." started Toshiro. " Don't worry, I'm fine walking with my crutches..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then slowly lets her up and hands Raiyorin her crutches.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the Seireitei streets, we see the two walking down the road, taking in the beautiful sights. The two then decide to sit in a grassy spot.

" So...uhm...Is there anything you'd like me to get you?" asked Toshiro. " No no...Im ok." said Raiyorin. " A-Are you sure? I mean I could get you so-..." said Toshiro. " Toshiro! It's alright..." said Raiyorin. " B-But..." started Toshiro.

"-sigh-...Toshiro...Look...Stop paying so much attention to me..." said Raiyorin. " But...I have to...It's my fault you broke your leg..." said Toshiro. "...Toshiro...There's something I have to tell you..." said Raiyorin. " What is it?" asked Toshiro. " ...Well...I...Uh...Can you get me some water? It's kinda hot.." said Raiyorin, directing away from confessing. " Sure...Anything for you..." said Toshiro as he got up and walked out into the street. As Toshiro is walking into the street, a runaway cart comes out of nowhere and, un-noticing to Toshiro, comes straight for him. Raiyorin notices the cart.

" Oh my god! Toshiro!" yelled Raiyorin trying to warn her boyfriend. " What?" asked Toshiro as he turned around. Toshiro turns his head a bit and sees the cart. Toshiro's eyes widen as the cart hits him, causing him to fall to the ground, the cart falling over next to him.

" TOSHIRO!" yelled Raiyorin as she quickly got up and ran to her boyfriend, leaving her crutches behind. When she reaches him, she kneels down next to him.

" Toshiro, are you alright?" asked Raiyorin. " Y-Yeah...I-I guess...." groaned Toshiro. Raiyorin slowly helps Toshiro up. As she is helping him up, Toshiro then feels a jolt of pain in his left leg. " Ah...My leg..." groaned Toshiro.

" Oh no...Your leg..." said Raiyorin. " I-It's alri-..Wait...You're standing on two feet..." said Toshiro, noticing his girlfriend standing with out her crutches. " Oh...Uh....Heh...About that..." started Raiyorin with a nervous laugh.

"...Lady Raiyorin...." started Toshiro, eyeing his girlfriend. " Toshiro, I can explain...." started Raiyorin. "...It better be good..." said Toshiro. "You see...After I fell and went to squad 4, Captain Unohana said my leg was fine and all...Then I got an idea that if my leg was broken, you'd pay attention to me..So I had Unohana bandage up my leg like it was broken. So...My leg was fine all this time...Ain't that funny, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin with a nervous giggle. Toshiro just growls and stares at the girl.

"T-Toshiro?..." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 9, in Raiyorin's room. We see Raiyorin laying on her stomach, rubbing her backside, Rangiku sitting with her.

"...Wow...He was that rough?" asked Rangiku. "...Ugh...Yeah...Rangiku, you've got it good...When you mess with Toshiro's head, he just gives you a lot of paperwork...When I, being his girlfriend and all, mess with his head,...he decides to punish me with rough sex..." said Raiyorin as she continued to rub her backside. " Wow...He must've inserted himself in your vagina very hard." said Rangiku in amazement.

"...Er...Not...my vagina...The other place..." said Raiyorin, groaning a bit. " Oh man...That's really rough then..." said Rangiku. "...I...don't think I'll be able to...to sit...for a few days....Ugh...or weeks..." said Raiyorin as she continued to rub her backside.

* * *

Interesting huh? Well hope you enjoyed. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter :)

Bye Sasuki234.


	53. Momo babysitsAGAIN!

**_Alright everyone! In this chapter, we go back in time AGAIN and Momo babysits...AGAIN! Wonder how that'll go...Anyway..Here's chapter 53! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns. _**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in Rukongai, we see Granny and Momo standing on the front steps.

" Alright, Momo. I'm going to be visiting my niece in the 12th Rukon district. Now I want you to make sure you take good care of Toshiro and Raiyorin, dear." said Granny. " Sure thing, granny!" said Momo with a smile. _' Let's hope whatever happened the last time doesn't happen again...' thought Momo._" Goodbye, dear." said Granny as she left. Momo smiles as she watches the old woman walk away. When the woman is out of sight, Momo then hears a loud thump and yelling.

" What the-? What is that?" wondered Momo as she went into the house. When she gets inside, she sees Raiyorin and Toshiro ontop of each other, fighting.

" GET OFF OF ME, LITTLE RAIYORIN!!" yelled Toshiro trying to push Raiyorin off of him. " NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY MUFFIN!" yelled Raiyorin pulling on her friend's hair. " IT'S MINE! I CALLED IT!" yelled Toshiro. " I WAS THE ONE WHO PICKED IT UP!" yelled Raiyorin as she pulled harder.

" HEY! Stop fighting!" said Momo as she pulled the little kids off each other. " B-But..He took my muffin!" cried Raiyorin. " It's my muffin!" yelled Toshiro as he took out the pastry from his pocket and ate it. Raiyorin just stares at the boy with wide eyes before tackling him and starting to punch him in the face. Momo then sighs as she pulls the two apart from each other.

" Ok, that's it, you two. I think both of you need a time out." said Momo. " B-But...But...He/She..." said the two. " No buts! Now..Toshiro, you go to your room and don't come out! And Raiyorin, go into granny's room! Now!" commanded Momo. "...Yes, Momo..." said Raiyorin as she started to walk. " ...Stupid, Bed-wetter...." muttered Toshiro as he started to walk as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, we see Momo bringing the two together.

" Alright now...Toshiro, is there something you'd like to say to Little Raiyorin?" asked Momo. " ...Sorry I took your muffin, Little Raiyorin..." said Toshiro. " Little Raiyorin, your turn..." said Momo. " I'm sorry I beat you up..." said Raiyorin. " Good...Now hug..." said Momo. The two kids stare at each other before hugging the other.

" Good...Now it's time for lunch!" said Momo with a smile. Raiyorin starts to shiver. " What's wrong, Little Raiyorin?" asked Momo. " N-Nothing..I-It's just a little cold in here..." lied Raiyorin.

_' Oh god...She's going to try and kill me didn't she get the gift of good cooking skills?' thought Raiyorin._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the kitchen, we see the little kids sitting at the table.

" Relax, Little Raiyorin...It's not like Momo cooks terribly on purpose.." said Toshiro. " B-But...What if she's secretly plotting to poison us?" asked Raiyorin. " Don't worry..She won't hurt us...Otherwise granny will kill her..." said Toshiro. " Alright, guys. I have some bad news...I didn't cook your lunch.." said Momo. " What are you talking about? That's GOOD news." said Toshiro.

" Oh, Shiro-chan, you love my cooking! Anyway...I brought you guys some fruit!" said Momo as she placed the bowl in front of her two friends. " Oh...Fruit..." said Raiyorin in amazement. Raiyorin then reaches and grabs a small,red, berry-like fruit. " Miss Momo, what's this?" asked Raiyorin holding up the fruit. " Oh, that's a cherry, Little Raiyorin. They're very delicious!" said Momo. " Hm.." hummed Raiyorin as she placed the cherry in her mouth, eating it. " Wow! It does taste good!" said Raiyorin as she ate more cherries.

_' Finally...A meal that she made that won't harm me!' Thought Raiyorin with a smile._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, in the little kids' room, we see Raiyorin itching like crazy.

" Wahhh!! Momo, I'm itchy!!" cried Raiyorin itching her body. " D-Don't worry, Little Raiyorin...Toshiro! Did you push her into the poison ivy bush again?!" asked Momo eyeing her friend. " I swear! I didn't!" said Toshiro. " Oh...Raiyorin, how'd this happe-...Oh my..." said Momo as her eyes widened. " What? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin.

" U-Uh...Y-You're covered in red spots..." said Momo. " What?!" said Raiyorin. " Yeah..." said Momo. Tears start to form in Raiyorin's eyes as she starts to cry. " D-Don't cry, Raiyorin! I-It's going to be alright!" said Momo comforting the girl. Just then Momo hears the crying stop.

" Hm? Are you alright now, Raiyorin?" asked Momo. No reply. " Little Raiyorin?" said Momo. Just then Momo hears light snoring. " What the-?" started Momo as she lifted up Raiyorin's face. She then sees Raiyorin asleep. " Oh my god, she's asleep..." said Momo as she laid the child on the bed and covered her up with a blanket.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the evening, when Raiyorin is awake we see Momo telling Raiyorin what she thinks may have happened to her.

"...So, Little Raiyoirn..I think I know what may have made you itchy, have red spots, and fall asleep..." said Momo. " What?" asked Raiyorin. " I think it was the cherries..I think you may have had an allergic reaction..." said Momo. "Aw...Does that mean I can't eat any more cherries?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah..I'm sorry...I'll cook you something to eat later then!" said Momo.

_'...I swear she's trying to murder me...' thought Raiyorin with a shiver._

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the bathroom, we see Momo giving her friends a bath.

" AH! Momo! Stop! You're pulling my hair!" cried Toshiro. " Oh, Shiro-chan! I'm trying to get it clean!" said Momo. " And my name's not Shiro-chan!" said Toshiro. Momo just ignores him and continues to wash her friend's hair. Just as she grabs the shampoo bottle, she finds its empty.

" Empty? Oh well...I'll go get more. Stay, Toshiro...." said Momo. Toshiro just snorts at the girl. Toshiro just looks around the bathroom, then at Raiyorin. Toshiro then notices something different about Raiyorin's chest. He notices she has little lump like things growing.

" Little Raiyorin..." started Toshiro. " Hm?" hummed Raiyorin. " What are those?" asked Toshiro pointing to her little lump like features on her chest. "Hm?...Oh..I don't know..They just started to appear recently.." said Raiyorin looking down to her chest. Toshiro just stares at them more before reaching down and pinching one.

" Eep! Toshiro!" cried Raiyorin in surprise. Toshiro just keeps on pinching them. " They're really soft and squishy..." said Toshiro starting to pinch both. Just then Momo comes back with a new bottle of shampoo.

" Alright, guys, I'm ba- TOSHIRO!" cried Momo as she saw what Toshiro was doing to Raiyorin. " What?" asked Toshiro, turning to face her. " What do you think you're doing to Raiyorin?" asked Momo with her hands on her hip. " I'm just pinching these lumps..." said Toshiro. " Well stop it right now!" said Momo.

" Why? She doesn't seem to mind!" said Toshiro. Momo just sighs as she pulls Toshiro away from Raiyorin. " Toshiro,...do you have any idea what you were pinching?" asked Momo. "...No.." said Toshiro. "-sigh- You were pinching her breasts..." said Momo. "...And those are?" asked Toshiro. Momo just lets out a sigh.

"...Toshiro, when a girl gets to a certain age, she starts to...develop...Her body goes through changes. For example she grows breasts, things on a girl's chest that grow over time." said Momo. "Ohh...So when are you going to grow breasts, Momo?" asked Toshiro. Momo just stares at the little boy as her eye twitches a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening at the dinner table, we see the kids sitting, waiting for Momo to finish " cooking" dinner.

"...Ugh..It was a simple question..Momo didn't have to slap me..." groaned Toshiro as he rubbed his cheek. " Maybe she didn't like the question..." said Raiyorin. " Stupid Bed-wetter..." mumbled Toshiro. Just then Momo comes over with their dinner.

" Ok, guys...I didn't have much to cook. It seems like all the vegetables and meat and stuff disappeared! Even the pots,pans, and cooking utensils disappeared! I wonder how that happened!" said Momo. Raiyorin just looks to the side a bit.

" Y-Yeah...It's a mystery..." said Raiyorin. " I just made you guys some instant ramen!" said Momo giving the two children their dinner. " Ahh...Chicken ramen? I want beef!" whined Toshiro. " Stop whining, Shiro-chan! We're out of beef! Just eat! Look! Little Raiyorin's enjoying her food!" said Momo pointing to Raiyorin as she starts to eat the ramen. Toshiro then looks over to Raiyorin then to Momo.

"....Look again...." said Toshiro pointing to a now choking Raiyorin. " Hm? LITTLE RAIYORIN!" gasped Momo as she helped the choking child. When Raiyorin becomes better, she takes a sip of water and groans.

" Miss Momo, that stuff tasted crunchy and yucky!" cried Raiyorin. " Maybe I didn't put enough hot water in it..." said Momo. "...Bed-wetter, my ramen's cold....And barely any of the noodles are soft." said Toshiro inspecting his food. " I guess the water wasn't very hot..." said Momo taking the food.

_' Even when I hide all the stuff she could easily screw up when cooking, she always finds a way to mess up the easiest of foods to make.' thought Raiyorin._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the kids' room, we see Momo reading a tucked in Toshiro and Raiyorin a story.

"...And so, the brave prince defeated the evil invader and rode off into the sunset with the little princess. The end..." said Momo as she finished reading.

" That was a wonderful story!" said Raiyorin. " Pfft...It was sappy..." said Toshiro with a snort. " Shiro-chan! How can you not know a beautiful story?!" asked Momo. " Well, Bed-Wetter, the guy's just beating up the evil guy to get the girl! And the girl will go for anyone that can swing a sword! And it's all lovey-dovey and BLAH! I hate those stories. Wouldn't catch me falling in love with any girl." said Toshiro.

" I don't know, Toshiro...Maybe there's a girl out there that'd you'd really like one day..." said Momo. " Pfft! HA! Yeah right! I'm staying single for the rest of my life!" declared Toshiro. Raiyorin just looks down a bit, a little saddened.

"Aw..Toshiro, you're making Raiyorin sad...." said Momo with a little giggle. Raiyorin blushes. " N-No! Really! said Raiyorin, defending herself. " I'm just teasing, Little Raiyorin. Alright, time for bed!" said Momo. " Good night, guys." said Momo kissing the two before shutting off the lights and leaving.

" Ahh....Nice children,...ended better than last time..." said Momo with a smile. " AH!! TOSHIRO! STOP PINCHING THEM!" cried Raiyorin. "...Check that. Worse than last time..." said Momo as she went back into the room.

* * *

Well that was that! Hope you enjoyed! :) The next chapter coming in about 2 weeks. Why? I have to finish up dreaded camp and after that, I go on vacation for 8 days! whoopee!...No...not really...kinda blah... = .= but anyway, I'll be thinking up some new ideas :) So review!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	54. Toshiro's 2nd weird week

**_Alright everyone! Time for our next chapter! In this chapter, Toshiro has another weird week. Well, here's chapter 54! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! _**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Day 1**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork.

" -sigh-...Of all people, Rangiku had to be my Lieutenant. Why can't I get a normal Lieutenant that helps me?" asked Toshiro. Toshiro then stops for a bit and lays back in his chair. " I don't know why, but I have a feeling something weird is gonna happen today..." said Toshiro. Just then Rangiku comes into the office.

" Rangiku, you're here. Do the paperwork. Now!" commanded Toshiro. " Ohh...Captain,...why don't we just forget about the paperwork and...relax..." said Rangiku as she went over to her Captain, and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. " Wh-what the-? Rangiku, what are you doing?" asked Toshiro a bit confused. " Oh, come on, Captain. You're always so tense...Learn to take life easy..." said Rangiku as she purred in her Captain's ear.

"...Rangiku, are you trying to seduce me?" asked Toshiro. "...I don't know...Would you like that?" asked Rangiku with a smirk. " Rangiku,...I have a girlfriend..." said Toshiro. " Oh, come on, Captain...What Captain Raiyorin doesn't know won't hurt her!" said Rangiku as she leaned her face towards her Captain's. Toshiro's eyes widen at Rangiku's actions. Toshiro then forcefully pushes Rangiku off of him and runs to the door.

" Come back, Captain! This was getting good!" said Rangiku as she went after her Captain before he closed the door on her and sealed it with kido.

"...That was...creepy..." said Toshiro with a shiver as he left his squad.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the streets, we see Toshiro taking a walk.

" Ugh...I can't believe Rangiku was trying to come on to me...Yuck...I never want to experience that ever again." said Toshiro. Just then Toshiro sees Izuru running towards him.

" Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, you gotta help me..." said Izuru. " What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " It's Momo...I went to visit her today and for some reason...She...She was trying to....To seduce me or something..." said Izuru. " Really? Weird...Rangiku was just doing the same thing to me." said Toshiro. " Oh no...You don't think they could be-.." started Izuru before the two men heard Momo call out to him.

" Izuru! Where are you, my darling?" called Momo. " Oh, crap...Gotta go. Bye, Captain!" said Izuru before he ran off. Toshiro just stares at the man.

" Wow..I wonder what Izuru was talking about..." said Toshiro as he continues to walk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later as Toshiro is walking, he sees Renji being pinned down by Rukia, who has a very weird look on her face.

" ARGH! RUKIA! LET ME GO! SOMEONE MIGHT SEE!" yelled Renji. " Oh, relax...It's not like everyone won't know what we're doing..." said Rukia with a giggle as she tugged on Renji's sash.

" Gah! But what if Captain Kuchiki sees?!" asked Renji. " Relax....Nii-sama won't find out...Now time to have fun.." said Rukia as she pulled off the sash. Toshiro just quickly turns his eyes away from the sight.

" Ugh...Renji and Rukia doing it? No thanks...I don't wish to see that..." said Toshiro as he kept on walking.

x-x-x-x-x

Later when Toshiro gets to squad 9, he sees Shuuhei running past him like he was being chased by a flesh eating monster.

" ...I wonder what's up with him..." said Toshiro. Just then Raiyorin is running down the hall in the same direction Shuuhei was coming from.

" Shuuhei! Wait! I wasn't do-...-gasp- TOSHIRO!" yelled Raiyorin in happiness. Toshiro then turns his head and is then knocked down by his girlfriend jumping on him.

"Ah! Lady Raiyorin, what are doing?" asked Toshiro as he felt his girlfriend ontop of him. Raiyorin just smiles as she kissed her boyfriend lovingly.

" Oh, Toshiro, I love you so much..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " I love you, too, darling...But why'd you jump me?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin just giggles as she starts to loosen Toshiro's sash.

" RAIYORIN! Wh-What are you doing?!" asked Toshiro in surprise. "...Toshiro...I'm horny..." said Raiyorin with a smirk. " ...Excuse me?" asked Toshiro. " Let's make love!" said Raiyorin as she tried to take the sash off, but Toshiro is trying to prevent her from doing it.

" Argh...Ok, but not here!" said Toshiro. " No! Here! Now!" said Raiyorin as she pulled off the sash and pinned her boyfriend down. Toshiro just stares at her with wide eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 2.**

In squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro twitching a bit as he sits on the couch.

"...Y-Yesterday...W-was weird...Rangiku tried to seduce me...Momo was trying to sleep with Izuru...Rukia pretty much raped Renji...And Lady Raiyorin...was really horny...." said Toshiro with a shiver. " Why do I feel the weirdness is continuing today?" asked Toshiro with a little whine.

Just then Rangiku comes into the office with a big smile on her face.

" Morning, Captain! Isn't this a fine morning?!" asked Rangiku in a happy tone. " ...Rangiku, I want you to do all of the paperwork today! Don't think I'm letting you off easy for your actions yesterday!" said Toshiro. " Oh come on, Captain! Don't let the past get you down! Turn that frown upside down!" said Rangiku with a smile.

" ...What the hell?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, Captain! Isn't this a great day to be happy?!" asked Rangiku. "...Rangiku, are you drunk?" asked Toshiro. " Of course not! I'm too happy to drink!" said Rangiku.

"....Ok then...I'm going to squad 9 now..." said Toshiro as he got up and slowly walked out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the streets, as Toshiro is walking, he sees Momo come up to him skipping happily.

" Hi, Shiro-chan!" said Momo with a big smile. " It's Captain Hitsugaya, Bed-wetter..." said Toshiro. " Oh, stop being such a grump! It's a day to be happy!" sang Momo. "...Momo, did you take your medicine today?" asked Toshiro.

" Of course! I wouldn't be so happy if I didn't! Come, Shiro-chan, let's skip!" said Momo as she grabbed her friend's arm before Toshiro pulled it back. " No thanks...I'm going to squad 9 now..." said Toshiro as he started to walk away. " Alright then! Tell Little Raiyorin I said hi!" said Momo as she skipped away.

"...Ok now Momo's acting weird..." said Toshiro as he continued to walk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, he sees Rukia singing a song to Renji, while Renji covers his ears.

" _Oh, what a beautiful day to be happy! Don't be sappy! Be happy! Like the rabbit gikon Chappy!_" sang Rukia. " Rukia! Shut the hell up!" yelled Renji. " _Don't be sad! Be happy! Turn that frown upside down!_" sang Rukia. Toshiro just stares as he starts to chuckle a bit.

"...Rukia's happy too...But that song's just hilarious...." said Toshiro as he continued to walk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, we see Toshiro entering Raiyorin's room.

" Good morning, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro as he went over and sat next to his girlfriend. Toshiro then sees Raiyorin has a big smile on her face.

"...Oh no..." muttered Toshiro sorta knowing what was about to happen. " Hi, Toshiro! Isn't this a great day to be happy?!" asked Raiyorin with a big smile. " Uh...I guess." said Toshiro. " Isn't it wonderful?! I feel like singing!" said Raiyorin. " Please don't..." said Toshiro. " Ok then! Let's go frolic through the garden!" said Raiyorin as she got up and dragged her boyfriend out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x

**Day 3.**

The next day in squad 10, we see Toshiro walking down the hall.

" God..There was too much happiness going on yesterday..." said Toshiro as he contnuied to walk. When he gets into the office he sees Rangiku sitting on the couch...nude. Toshiro's eye then twitches a bit.

" RANGIKU! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Toshiro shielding his eyes. " Oh come on, Captain! Isn't it fun to be nude for once?" asked Rangiku. " ...Rangiku,...I'm going out...Put on clothes..." said Toshiro as he left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the streets as Toshiro passes by squad 5, he sees Momo sitting in the garden, nude.

" Oh my god...Momo! Why are you naked?!" asked Toshiro. " Oh, hi, Shiro-chan! Today's a perfect day to be nude!" said Momo. " Put clothes on!" said Toshiro. " But...But the breeze feels good!" said Momo. " Pfft...whatever...your fault if perverts see..." said Toshiro as he walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later as he passes by squad 6, he sees Rukia skipping through the division, nude, and Renji is chasing her with a blanket.

" Rukia! Get back here! Captain Kuchiki's gonna kill me if he sees!" said Renji as he continued to chase his friend. Toshiro's eye just twitches a bit.

"...Is every girl streaking today?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x

Later when he gets to squad 9, Toshiro sees Shuuhei come out of the office with wide eyes.

" Shuuhei? What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " Oh...Captain Hitsugaya....Captain Raiyorin's in there...naked." said Shuuhei. " Oh god..." groaned Toshiro. "But she looked hot..." said Shuuhei. Toshiro just stares at the older man for a few seconds.

Meanwhile in the office.

" Hm..I wonder where Toshiro is." said Raiyorin as she continued to do paperwork. Just then she hears a loud thump. " I wonder what that was." said Raiyorin. Just then Toshiro comes into the room rubbing his fist.

" Oh, hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just stares at his girlfriend for a few seconds, letting his hormones go wild. " Toshiro?" said Raiyorin staring at her boyfriend. Toshiro just picks up his girlfriend and lays her on the floor and gets on top of her.

"...I love today..." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 4**

The next day in squad 10, in the office we see Toshiro doing paperwork.

" Ugh...Can't believe yesterday all the girls were running around naked...Though I did have some fun with Lady Raiyorin...Then again something didn't seem right about it...I forgot what it was...Ah, it's probably not important anyway." said Toshiro as he continued to work. Just then Rangiku comes into the room.

" Oh, Captain, there's something I have to tell you." said Rangiku. " What is it?" asked Toshiro. " ....I don't like to do paperwork because...I fear of getting papercuts." said Rangiku. " ....Ok...So that's...excuse number 3902?" asked Toshiro. " No I'm serious! I fear papercuts! I also fear kittens!" said Rangiku. " ...And you're telling me this because?" asked Toshiro. " I don't know...I feel like being truthful today..." said Rangiku.

"...Ok...Well I'm going out. Do the paperwork....You won't get a papercut." said Toshiro as he left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the streets as he's walking, Toshiro sees Momo come up to him.

" Shiro-chan, I have something to get off of my chest. I still wet the bed..." said Momo. Toshiro just stares at the girl, trying his best not to laugh.

" I-I...I se-...I see...." said Toshiro, trying to hold back a laugh. "I also still call you Shiro-chan because I still think of you as the little boy I lived with in Rukongai. And also I wasn't the one that told everyone that you still sleep with that teddy bear thing Little Raiyorin made you. It was Rangiku." said Momo.

"....I knew it." said Toshiro with a growl. " Ok, well...Bye, Shiro-chan!" said Momo as she walked off. " Wow...Momo told me the truth too..." said Toshiro as he kept on walking.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, Toshiro sees Rukia sitting with Renji.

"..Renji..I have something to confess...I-I...I'm in love with Ichigo!" said Rukia. " What?! Of all people?! You like him?!" asked Renji. " I know...I know...I also was the one who dyed your hair pink that day in the real world too.." said Rukia. " WHAT?! I beat up Ichigo for that!" said Renji.

Toshiro just stares at the too.

"...So Rukia's in love with Ichigo...Ew, but...I guess it's sweet." said Toshiro as he continued to walk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later when he reaches squad 9, he sees Shuuhei walking out of the office with a pissed expression.

" Shuuhei, what's wrong?" asked Toshiro. " Piss off..." said Shuuhei as he continued to walk. "...What's wrong with him?" wondered Toshiro. Toshiro then enters the office.

" Oh, hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " What's wrong with Shuuhei?" asked Toshiro. " I told him that I knew he secretly had a thing for me and that I would no way be ever interested in him. Guess he took it harder than I thought..." said Raiyorin. " Oh, I see." said Toshiro.

" Toshiro, there's something I also have to tell you." said Raiyorin. " ....What is it?" asked Toshiro. " Toshiro, I love you with my heart, but I think you're a jerk." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just stares at the woman as his eye twitches a bit.

"....I see...Anything else?" asked Toshiro. " Yes. I was the one who let Rangiku go to the bar two weeks ago when you made her do the paperwork. And also the reason why you lost your voice again after the first time during our vacation when I let you have my ice cream with peach syrup on top wasn't an accident. I let you have it to shut you up again." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just glares at the girl.

"....What?" asked Raiyorin with an innocent look.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Day 7**

Today in squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro just sitting back looking out the window.

" -sigh-. Monday, the girls were trying to seduce or sleep with the guys they hang around. Tuesday, they were all happy. Wenesday, they were all naked. Thursday, they were telling the truth. Friday, they were scared of everything that touched them. Yesteray, they were all so quiet..." said Toshiro. " I remember now what's wrong with all of them..." said Toshiro. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room.

" Hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just growls at the girl. " I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to make you lose your voice again!" said Raiyorin as she hugged him. " Alright...I'll forgive you this one time." said Toshiro. " And also remind me to stay away from any females this time next month." said Toshiro. " Why?" asked Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 4. We see Unohana sitting back in her chair and Hanatarou standing next to her.

" Wow...I can't believe it happened agian! Every girl in Gotei 13 was PMSing at the same time." said Unohana. " Captain Unohana. Why weren't you PMSing?" asked Hanatarou. " Oh, Hananatarou...I'm much too old to be doing that anymore." said Unohana with a giggle. " Captain, how old are you?" asked Hanatarou.

"...I'll tell you when you become my age." said Unohana with a smile.

* * *

Ok well that was chapter 54 :) Review and no flames! ;o

Bye Sasuki234


	55. the boyfriend report card

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 55! In this chapter Toshiro finds a "boyfriend report card" Raiyorin filled out about him, and it looks like he isn't doing so hot. Will Toshiro try and raise his grades to pass this quarter? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._**

**_Review and no flames! :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, we see Raiyorin walking down the hall of squad 10. As soon as she gets to the office, she opens the door and walks in to find Rangiku reading a magazine.

" Good morning, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin. " Hm? Oh! Morning, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku with a smile. " Where's Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh, Captain's still sleeping. Looks like late night paperwork took a lot out of him." said Rangiku. " Oh...What are you reading?" asked Raiyorin. "_Seireitei Girl_. It's the hot new girl magazine." said Rangiku as she continued to read. Rangiku continues to read until she finds a page of interest.

" Oh, look, Captain! It's a boyfriend report card!" said Rangiku showing Raiyorin the page. " Boyfriend report card? What's it for?" asked Raiyorin. " Well it's a report card where you grade your boyfriend for certain things. Like: kissing, cuddling, talking, etc." said Rangiku. " Oh..Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to fill it out." said Raiyorin as she took the magazine and started to fill out the page.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, we see Toshiro walking towards the office. When he gets there, he opens the door to find magazines and papers scattered all about. Toshiro then lets out a groan.

" I swear...This is why I can't oversleep...Rangiku'll mess up the office." said Toshiro as he started to pick up the papers and magazines. As he is picking up the items, he then sees one of the magazines open and finds his name on a page.

" Hm? I wonder what this is..." said Toshiro as he picked up the magazine and read the page. " .....Boyfriend report card?" said Toshiro with a raised eyebrow. Toshiro continues to read and sees that this is how Raiyorin graded him. His eyes widen as he read his grades.

" C+ in kissing?! What the hell?!" said Toshiro in shock. "...D in cuddling....F in talking...D+ in sex....Oh Lady Raiyorin is so gonna get it now...." said Toshiro with a groan.

" Well then...I guess I'll have to turn it up a bit for her to give me straight A's..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Kissing._**

Later that day in the squad 9 office, we see Raiyorin working on paperwork. Just then Toshiro enters the office.

" Oh, hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just smirks as he goes over to his girlfriend and grabs her and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Raiyorin's eyes widen at the sudden action, but then goes with it and kisses back. After a minute, the two pull away.

" Ah...Toshiro, that was wonderful..." said Raiyorin with a blush. " If you could..What grade would you give me?" asked Toshiro. " I'd give you an A!" said Raiyorin with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Cuddling and Talking._**

The next day in Raiyorin's room, we see Raiyorin laying back on her futon, looking up at the cieling. Just then Toshiro comes into the room.

" Oh, hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro goes over and holds Raiyorin in his arms and holds her close. Raiyorin just blinks confusedly.

" Uh...Toshiro,....is something wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " No no, my love. I just want to cuddle and talk." said Toshiro. " Uh..Ok...then." said Raiyorin. " So tell me about your day, darling." said Toshiro as he kissed girlfriend's forehead. "...I just woke up..." said Raiyorin. " Oh that's wonderful...Tell me about how you feel." said Toshiro. "...Toshiro, are you feeling ok?" asked Raiyorin.

" I'm fine! I just want to talk to you!" said Toshiro. " Uh...Ok...Uh...I feel...fine?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh that's wonderful! I love you so much.." said Toshiro hugging his girlfriend more. " Toshiro, you're starting to scare me a bit..." said Raiyorin. " For this, how would you grade me?" asked Toshiro. "...A?" asked Raiyorin. " Thank you." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Sex._**

The next day in squad 9, we see Raiyorin sitting at her desk, sipping tea as she looks out the window. Just then Toshiro comes in.

" Oh, hi, Toshir-!" started Raiyorin before Toshiro picked her up and layed her on the floor. Raiyoirn just stares up at her boyfriend surprisedly.

" U-Uh...T-Toshiro...Wh-What are you doing?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh, just relax, my lady..." said Toshiro as he started to undress his girlfriend.

_An hour later...._

We see the two young Captains laying on the floor after an hour of love making.

" ....W-wow...That...was...the best sex we've ever had..." said Raiyorin. " Mhm..And you were ontop for once..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " So how would you grade this?" asked Toshiro. " ....A?" asked Raiyorin. " I love you..." said Toshiro as he kissed his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork in the office. Just then Raiyorin comes into the office.

" Ok, Toshiro..I want to know...Why have you been acting so weird this week?" asked Raiyorin. " What do you mean?" asked Toshiro. " You've been doing stuff and asking me to grade you." said Raiyorin. " Well because I found this." said Toshiro taking out the magazine with the boyfriend report card page open. Raiyorin just stares at it.

"...Oh...I see you found it." said Raiyorin, getting a little nervous. " You see how graded me?" asked Toshiro eyeing the girl. " Y-Yeah...I...uh...About that...uh..." said Raiyorin. " You gave me bad grades..." said Toshiro. " N-Not really..I did give you an A on there!" said Raiyorin. " Where?!" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin takes the page and shows him.

" See...A+ in love and being a great boyfriend overall." said Raiyorin with a smile. " R-really?" asked Toshiro. " Mhm..." hummed Raiyorin with a smile. "...I love you so much.." said Toshiro as he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Rangiku comes into the office.

"Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku. " Rangiku, do the paperwork." said Toshiro. " Oh, that can wait! Look what I found in the magazine! A girlfriend report card!" said Rangiku. " A girlfriend report card?" asked Toshiro. "Hm...I guess I could fill that out.." said Toshiro taking the magazine, smirking a bit.

* * *

Well that was chapter 55! Hope you enjoyed! sorry it was kinda short. but there'll be more to come! :) Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	56. Ice's proposal

**_Alright everyone! This is chapter 56! This is a special chapter too! In this chapter, Toshiro finally pops the question! The BIG question. Yep. Toshiro's about to propose to his lady love. But what happens when Toshiro keeps getting interrupted? Will Raiyorin say yes? Read and find out. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does :)_**

**_Read and review._**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Rangiku walking down the hallway towards the office. When she gets to the office she hears her Captain talking in there.

" Hm? People don't come over here this early." said Rangiku as she slowly opened the door. When she opens the door, she sees Toshiro was talking to himself.

"-sigh-...Ok, there's something important I have to tell you..No..She'll get frightened. We need to talk...No...She'll think I'm leaving her..." Toshiro said to himself. Toshiro then lets out a sigh.

" Will you marry me?" said Toshiro as he turned around, not noticing Rangiku was standing there. "Sure, but don't you think Captain Raiyorin'll get upset?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro's eyes then widen as he notices Rangiku.

" Rangiku! Don't surprise me like that!" said Toshiro. " I'm sorry, Captain! Why were you talking to yourself?" asked Rangiku. " ...I...I was practicing..." said Toshiro looking to the side a bit. " For what?" asked Rangiku. "I...I'm going to ask Lady Raiyorin to marry me..." said Toshiro with a small blush. " Aww! Oh, Captain, you're going to get married? I'm so proud of you!" Rangiku squealed as she hugged her Captain tightly.

" Gah...Rangiku, let go..She didn't say yes yet..." said Toshiro. " Well what are you waiting for?! Go ask her now!" said Rangiku starting to push the young boy out of the room. " Why?" asked Toshiro raising an eyebrow.

" Because! When you guys have your wedding, that'll give me a good excuse to drink sake without you grabbing at my throat!" said Rangiku. " Pfft....Anything to get sake..." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, we see Shuuhei sitting back in the office.

" Ah I feel today is going to be a great day for me..." said Shuuhei. Just then Rangiku and Toshiro enter the office.

" Hey, Shuuhei! Where's Captain Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku. " Oh, she went to squad 5 to drop off some files." said Shuuhei. " Ugh! We missed her!" said Rangiku. " What's wrong?" asked Shuuhei. " Well you see, Captain Hitsugaya's going to ask Captain Raiyorin to marry him!" said Rangiku. " Rangiku, must you broadcast everything I do?" asked Toshiro. Shuuhei just stares at the two, his eye twitching a bit.

" Wh-What? Y-You're going to propose to Captain Raiyorin?" asked Shuuhei. " Yes I am..." said Toshiro. Shuuhei just falls over as he faints.

" Is he alright?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, don't worry about him! Let's just go look for Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku as she dragged her Captain out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the streets, the two see Raiyorin and go over to her.

" Captain Raiyorin!" called Rangiku as she went over to the girl, dragging her Captain with her. " Oh, hi, Rangiku. Hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin. " Captain has something to ask you!" said Rangiku as she pushed the young Captain in front of his girlfriend. Toshiro then groans a bit.

" Uhm...Lady Raiyorin, I...I have something to ask you..." said Toshiro with a small blush. " I'm listening..." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Well..." started Toshiro as he held her hands. " Lady Raiyorin, I love you...Will yo-.." started Toshiro before Momo came up to them.

" Little Raiyorin! I need your help with the paperwork!" said Momo. " Oh...Ok...Toshiro, I'm sorry. I have to help Momo now..Let's talk later, ok?" asked Raiyorin. " Sure...It can wait..." said Toshiro with a sigh. Raiyorin then kisses her boyfriend's cheek before leaving.

" Dammit! Ok! We wait until she's free! Then we ask her!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just lets out a groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 10, we see Raiyorin sitting down in garden.

" Hm...I wonder why Rangiku told me to come here." said Raiyorin. Just then she sees Rangiku walking towards her, dragging Toshiro with her.

" Hi, Captain! Glad you could come! I'll leave you two alone here!" said Rangiku as she sat her Captain in front of Raiyorin and left. " Toshiro, what's this all about?" asked Raiyorin. " Ok well...Lady Raiyorin, I love you...You mean everything to me....Will you mar-." started Toshiro before thunder crashed and it started to rain. "...Oh come on...." muttered Toshiro.

" Er...Toshiro maybe it's best if we go back to our squads before we get struck by lightning..." said Raiyorin. " No no! Ok..Lady Raiyorin, will you marr-." started Toshiro before he got struck by lightning, falling unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, we see Toshiro waking up in the office.

" Ugh...Where am I?" groaned Toshiro. " You're in the office. Captain Raiyorin brought you here after you got struck by lightning, then she left." said Rangiku. " ....Damn....I didn't get to ask her yet. "said Toshiro. " What?! Oh hell no! You're going to ask her without any interruptions! I will not miss out on this wedding!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the Seireitei streets, we see the two young Captains taking a walk with their Lieutenants.

"Ah, isn't this a great day guys? A great day to...I don't know...ask an important question?" said Rangiku with a smile. "...I guess so." said Raiyorin. " Hey, Captain. We'll leave you and Captain Raiyorin alone to talk! Let's go, Shuuhei!" said Rangiku dragging the man away. " But I don't want to! I can't have her marry him!" said Shuuhei. " Shush! I will not have you ruin this for me!" said Rangiku dragging the man.

" So..uhm...It's beautiful today isn't it?" asked Toshiro. " Yes...It is." said Raiyorin. " Ok..Well...Lady Raiyorin, there's something important I have to ask you..." said Toshiro. " Ok...Go ahead." said Raiyorin. "Ok...Lady Raiyorin, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world...I love you very much...Will you....Uhm...Will you..." started Toshiro. " Will I what?" asked Raiyorin. " Will you mar-..." started Toshiro before he sensed a bad presence. " Hm? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin.

" I sense...Oh no..."started Toshiro. " What? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin starting to get worried. Just then the two hear a hollow roar. The two then turn to see a hollow coming towards them. The two shunpo out of the way as it fires a cero at the two.

" Dammit...Of all times.." groaned Toshiro as he unsheated his sword. " _Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!_" said Toshiro as he released his zanpakutou, sending the ice dragon after the hollow. The hollow quickly jumps out of the way of the dragon. The hollow then charges towards Raiyorin, going to hit her.

" _Ten no kabe._" said Raiyorin, using one of her zanpakutou's abilities, a wall of light protecting her. The hollow backs up a few yards away, as if retreating. Raiyorin's wall then disappears as she sees the hollow backing away. As soon as it sees the wall gone, the hollow quickly charges for her again. Raiyorin's eyes widen as she sees the hollow heading towards her, catching her by surprise. Before the hollow could touch her, she sees Toshiro in front of her blocking the hollow with his sword, holding it back from attacking her.

" L-Lady Raiyorin...I know this isn't the right time...But...There's something I have to ask you now!" said Toshiro. " T-Toshiro...Shouldn't we wait until we get rid of the hollow?" asked Raiyorin. " No! I can't wait!" said Toshiro. " Lady Raiyorin, I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me and I can't ever think of losing you! You're my best friend. You're the only one I could trust with anything! Secrets, ideas, anything! You're my little angel..You're the thing I want to wake up every morning to! What I'm trying to say is...Lady Raiyorin,...my best friend...Will you marry me?" asked Toshiro as he continued to held back the hollow. Raiyorin stares at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

" T-Toshiro, you really mean that?" asked Raiyorin. " O-Of course I do..." said Toshiro. " Oh, Toshiro...Of cou-" started Raiyorin before the hollow roared, drowning out the rest of her speech. " I didn't catch tha-...Oh forget it..." said Toshiro as he sliced the hollow in half, destroying it. " Now what were you saying?" asked Toshiro.

" I said of course I'll marry you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro then smiles warmly at his girlfriend, now fiance, and pulls her in for a warm kiss.

" Oh wait...I almost forgot..." said Toshiro, taking out a little ring box, opening it to find a 24kt white gold diamond ring. Toshiro then places the ring on his fiance's finger.

" Oh, Toshiro..This ring's beautiful...I love you.." said Raiyorin, kissing her fiance once more. Just then Rangiku and Shuuhei come up to the two.

" Hey, Captain. Did you see that hollow?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah...Don't worry, I killed it." said Toshiro. Rangiku then let's out a sigh of relief. Rangiku looks down at Raiyorin's hand and sees a ring on her finger.

" That ring! Captain, did you propose?!" asked Rangiku, with high hopes. Toshiro nods his head with a smirk. Rangiku then cheers loudly.

" YES! My little Captains are getting married! Isn't this great, Shuuhei?" asked Rangiku. "...I guess." said Shuuhei, a little bit jealous. " Oh, Captain, let me plan your wedding!" said Rangiku. "...No." said Toshiro. " Oh, come on! I'll make it perfect!" said Rangiku. " Come on, Toshiro. Rangiku only wants what's best for us." said Raiyorin. "...Er..I guess..Alright, Rangiku. If you do a good job, you won't have to do paperwork for a year and you can go to the bar whenever you like." said Toshiro. " Oh, thank you, Captain! I'll make sure you have the wedding of your dreams!" said Rangiku. " Come, Shuuhei. We need stuff to plan a wedding! And we have to spread the word,too!" said Rangiku dragging the poor man away.

" I wonder if Rangiku'll do a good job with our wedding..." said Raiyorin. " She's just in for the sake. So it's likely she'll go all out..." said Toshiro with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, we see the two Captains walking towards squad 10. When they get there, they see about almost the whole Gotei 13 standing there, holding up signs congratulating them on their engagement.

" Wow...Rangiku does work fast when it comes to telling people stuff." said Raiyorin.

* * *

Well that was chapter 56! Toshiro and Raiyorin finally became engaged :) Well stay tuned for another chapter, coming soon! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	57. Toshiro: story of a dog

**__**

Alright everyone! Time for chapter 57! In this chapter, something weird happens! Toshiro's going to turn into a dog! Weird huh? How will Raiyorin react to having a dog fiance? Read and find out!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did I would kill the Head-Captain....Ok for all of you who saw the second Bleach movie and love Toshiro YOU WOULD TOO!...o .o...ahem...I don't own._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 12, in Mayuri's lab, we see Mayuri laughing like a maniac as usual as he holds a small vile with a purple liquid.

" Ahahahaha! Finally...My creation is complete...This potion will turn anyone or anything that drinks this into a dog! Ahahaha!" said Mayuri as he laughed, coughed a bit and then continued to laugh a little bit more. "...Now all I need is a test subject...But all of my test subjects are either in the hospital or dead....Oh well..I guess I'll put this down until I find one." said Mayuri as he placed the small vile on his desk next to a similar looking one. A few minutes later a shinigami from squad 10 comes in.

" ...E-Excuse me, Captain Kurotsuchi. I came to pick up the medicine for Captain Hitsugaya." said the shinigami. " Oh, yes." said Mayuri as he took up one of the viles from his desk and placed it in a small bag and gave it to the shinigami.

" Here. NOW GET OUT!" said Mayuri, kicking the shinigami out of his office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 10, we see Toshiro sitting at his desk, holding his head.

" Gr....Damn these headaches...When is my medicine coming?" Toshiro said with a groan. Just then the same shinigami from earlier enters the room with the "medicine".

"Here you go, Captain Hitsugaya. I got your medicine." said the shinigami. " Thank you. You may go." said Toshiro taking the medicine before the shinigami left. Toshiro takes out the little vile of "medicine", opens it, and starts to drink the "medicine".

" ...Hm...My headaches are gone...but...I feel a bit weird..." said Toshiro. Just then Rangiku comes into the room.

" Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku, sitting on the couch. "Rangiku, do the paperwork!" said Toshiro. " But I don't wanna!" whined Rangiku. Toshiro growls at the woman, then suddenly lets out a bark. Toshiro's eyes widen at the sudden sound he had made and covers his mouth.

" Captain? What was that?" asked Rangiku confused. " ...I-I don't know..." said Toshiro. Toshiro then smells something.

" Rangiku, were you drinking sake today?" asked Toshiro. "What the?...Captain, you know I don't drink in the morning! The last time I had sake was last night, like..10 hours ago!" said Rangiku. "...Really? Why do I smell it then?" asked Toshiro. Toshiro then smells something else.

" Rangiku, did you eat the last of my natto?" asked Toshiro. "...Wh-what? I-I...I did! But..I ate that yesterday morning!" said Rangiku. " Dammit...What is wrong with me today?" asked Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 10, we see Rangiku walking through the hallway, heading towards the office.

" I wonder what's up with Captain. He barked today. His sense of smell was really good. And I think was trying to chew on the office plants...." said Rangiku. When she reaches the office, Rangiku opens the door and enters the office.

" Captain, I'm back! Did you have a good nap?" asked Rangiku. Just then she sees no one there.

" Captain? Where are you?" asked Rangiku as she looked around the office. Just then she sees Toshiro's clothes laid out on the couch.

" What the-? Captain's clothes...Is Captain going streaking?" asked Rangiku. Just then she hears a small, barking like noise coming from behind one of the pillows.

" I wonder what that is..." said Rangiku as she lifted up the pillow to find a small, white furred, green eyed dog. Rangiku just stares at the creature with wide eyes.

" Oh my...What's a dog doing here?!" asked Rangiku. The dog goes over to her and barks at her a bit. "Uh...I-I don't know if you can understand me...but..Have you seen a short guy with white hair and green eyes anywhere here?" asked Rangiku. The dog raises its paw. Rangiku just stares at it confusingly. The dog sighs a bit and jumps off of the couch and goes over to the wall. The dog then takes out its claws and sratches something out on the wall, sort of writing a message.

" Wait! Don't do tha-!...Wait..." said Rangiku before she saw what the dog was scratching. "...It's me....Toshiro...." read Rangiku. "...Oh no...Captain? Is that you?" Rangiku asked the dog. Toshiro nods. " Oh no...Captain! How did this happen?!" asked Rangiku as she picked the dog up. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room.

" Hi, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh..Hi, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku with a small smile. " Where's my fiance?" asked Raiyorin with a small giggle. Rangiku then laughs a bit nervously as she gives Raiyorin Toshiro in his dog forme. Raiyorin just stares at Toshiro, not knowing it was really Toshiro, only thinking it was a dog.

" Rangiku, where'd you get this dog?" asked Raiyorin. " Er...Captain,...I don't know how to tell you but...That's Captain..." said Rangiku. Raiyorin just stares at the woman.

" This is Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah...I know...It's not possible, but this really is Captain." said Rangiku. " Oh no..Toshiro are you alright?" asked Raiyorin holding the dog. Toshiro nods slowly.

"...Rangiku, how did this happen?" asked Raiyorin. " I-I don't know! When I left earlier so Captain could take a nap, he was human! But now when I came back, he was a dog!" said Rangiku. " Well..What do you think we should do?" asked Raiyorin. " Well...I guess we could feed him, walk him, and teach him how to do paperwork with his paws." said Rangiku. Toshiro then growls and barks at Rangiku.

" What?! I was just making a suggestion!" said Rangiku. Toshiro then silently growls at the woman. " Well..Maybe we can go to Captain Kurotsuchi and see what he can do." said Raiyorin. Toshiro's eyes then widen as he barks loudly, clearly not wanting that.

" Oh, come on, Toshiro. How else are we going to bring you back to normal?" asked Raiyorin. _' I don't care! Anything but going to him!' thought Toshiro._

" Ok, Toshiro, you have two choices. Raise your left paw if you want to go to Captain Kurotsuchi now and see if he can get you back to normal. Or...Raise your right paw if you want to wait it out and risk being a dog forever." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then thinks long and hard.

_' Ok well I know I don't wanna see that madman...And I definately don't want to be a dog forever...God dammit...I might regret this but...' thought Toshiro._

Toshiro slowly raises his left paw. " Good boy. Now let's go to squad 12." said Raiyorin bringing Toshiro out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 12, in Mayuri's lab, we see Raiyorin, carrying the dog Toshiro, and Rangiku explaining the situation.

" I see...Captain Hitsugaya has become a dog...Hm..Strange how this could've happened....The only way I can think someone could suddenly transform into a dog is if they...Uh-oh..." started Mayuri. " What?" asked Raiyorin. "...Er..." started Mayuri as he picked up the vile of purple liquid on his desk. " Nemu! Come here!" yelled Mayuri, calling for his Lieutenant.

" Yes, master?" said Nemu. " Drink this." said Mayuri. Nemu nods as she takes the vile and drinks the liquid.

"...Master, this is headache medicine..." said Nemu. " Oh crap...." said Mayuri. " What's wrong?" asked Rangiku. " It seems that I mixed up Captain Hitsugaya's headache medicine and my dog potion." said Mayuri. "....What?" asked Raiyorin. " Well...It seems Captain Hitsugaya got the dog potion and...that's why he's a dog." said Mayuri. Just then Raiyorin grabs Mayuri's collar and glares at him with fire in her eyes.

" WHAT?! YOU TURNED MY FIANCE INTO A DOG?!" yelled Raiyorin. " I-I...I didn't mean for that to happen..." said Mayuri, clearly scared. " FIX IT!! TURN HIM BACK INTO A SHINIGAMI RIGHT NOW!" demanded Raiyorin. " I-I...I will but...I-I need to make the antidote for that..." said Mayuri. "...WHAT?!" yelled Raiyorin. " I-I can make it...But...I-It's going to take a while..." said Mayuri. " How...long?" hissed Raiyorin. " Er...about...3 months..." said Mayuri. " ...3 MONTHS?! I'm supposed to get married in a month!" said Raiyorin. " E-er..I-It's all I can do..." said Mayuri. " Listen to me...Hurry up and make an antidote or else...I'm going to kill you...." threatened Raiyorin. " I-I'll start now..." said Mayuri as he started to work on an antidote. Toshiro then jumps into Raiyorin arms, cuddling up to her.

_' I love you so much...' thought Toshiro with a smile._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, we see Raiyorin entering the office.

" Hi, Shuuhei." said Raiyorin, carrying Toshiro in. " Oh, hi, Captain Raiyorin. Hm? What's that dog?" asked Shuuhei. " Oh...This is Toshiro...Captain Kurotsuchi "accidently" turned him into a dog." said Raiyorin. " What?! Captain Hitsugaya's a dog?!" asked Shuuhei. " Yeah...Can you watch him for me a bit? I need to go and find something to be his bed." said Raiyorin giving the man Toshiro and then leaving the office. Shuuhei then looks down at the dog and smiles evily.

"...A dog...I guess I'll have some fun." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later Raiyorin come back into the office.

" Shuuhei, I'm ba-..." started Raiyorin before she saw Toshiro run up to her and jump in her arms, scared. " Toshiro? What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin.

_' That bastard Lieutenant of yours kept yanking my tail!' thought Toshiro. _" I don't know what's wrong with him. I was just playing with him." said Shuuhei. Toshiro just barks at the man.

" Calm down, Toshiro. Your bed's ready in my room." said Raiyorin as she took Toshiro out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Raiyorin enters the room carrying Toshiro.

" Alright, Toshiro. Here's your bed." said Raiyorin putting Toshiro into a basket with a pillow in it. Toshiro just stares at his new bed and jumps out of it and goes over to lay on Raiyorin's futon.

" No, Toshiro. That's my bed. This is yours." said Raiyorin. Toshiro lets out a bark. " Come on, Toshiro. I sleep there. You sleep here." said Raiyorin. Toshiro barks louder. " -sigh- Fine." said Raiyorin as she layed next to the dog, Toshiro cuddling up to her.

_' We're going to be married soon, learn to share your bed.' thought Toshiro._

" Toshiro, I really hope you turn back to normal. It's going to be hard if you're a dog. I mean...How am I going to get married to a dog? How are we going to make love?" asked Raiyorin. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh. " I really hope that bastard Kurotsuchi fixes this." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

2 weeks later, in Mayuri's lab, we see Raiyorin, holding Toshiro, still in dog forme, and Mayuri holding up the antidote.

" Ok, after much time, I've finally created the antidote." said Mayuri holding up a vile with a yellow liquid. " I hope this works.." said Raiyorin taking the vile. " Here, Toshiro, drink this." said Raiyorin giving Toshiro the antidote. Toshiro drinks the liquid off. A few minutes later, Toshiro is still a dog.

"...It didn't work." said Raiyorin, glaring at the man. " I-It'll work...Just give it time." said Mayuri. Toshiro then barks loudly at the man.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 9, we see Raiyorin walking down the hall towards her room.

" I really hope didn't mess up my room in anger...again." said Raiyorin. When she gets to her room, she opens the door. When she opens the door, she finds Toshiro, finally back in human forme, but naked, asleep on her futon.

" Oh my...Toshiro!" cheered Raiyorin as she jumped on her fiance in happiness. Toshiro then wakes up and sees his fiance on top of him.

" What the-? Lady Raiyorin, what's wro-...Wait...I can speak?" asked Toshiro in surprise. " Mhm..You're human again!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Thank god." said Toshiro. Toshiro then gets up and puts on a robe. " Where's Shuuhei?" asked Toshiro. " Uh...He's in his room." said Raiyorin. " I'll be right back.." said Toshiro as he left the room.

A few minutes later, Raiyorin then hears loud banging and a thump. Just then Toshiro comes back into the room.

" What happened?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh, nothing...Shuuhei's just going to be going on a trip to squad 4 for a little bit." said Toshiro. Raiyorin then shakes her head a bit. " Well..It's great to have you back to normal...whatever that may be." said Raiyorin with a giggle.

" Heh...I'm hungry...Why do I feel like eating some kibble?" wondered Toshiro as he scratched his head.

* * *

Well that was chapter 57 :D Wow...Toshiro turned into a dog..but he turned back :D Anyway, stick around for the next chapter! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	58. Breaking up Ice and light

**_Alright everyone! It's time for chapter numero 58! Sorry, not very fluent in spanish XD. Anyway. In this chapter, Shuuhei, out of jealousy, tries to break up Toshiro and Raiyorin's engagement. Will his plan work? Read an find out. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach...sadly..._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in Raiyorin's bedroom, we see her and Rangiku going over stuff for the wedding.

" Alright, Captain. Time to choose. Would you like baby pink or ice blue as the decor color for the chapel?" asked Rangiku. " Hm..I don't know...I guess I'll go with...ice blue." said Raiyorin. "Good choice! I would've gone with baby pink, but this is much more prettier. Alright...Now, ice blue for the chapel." said Rangiku as she wrote the information on he clip board. " Oh, Captain Raiyorin! I can't believe next week you and Captain are gonna be married! I'm just so happy!" said Rangiku. " Yeah. I wonder how Shuuhei's dealing with this..." said Raiyorin. " Oh, relax! I'm sure Shuuhei got over it! I'm sure he knows you love Captain and not him!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Shuuhei's room, we see Shuuhei sitting in the fetal position.

"...Next week...Captain Raiyorin's getting married to that idiot...I gotta do something...I can't have her marry him.." said Shuuhei as he started to think of a plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 10, in the office we see Toshiro doing paperwork. Just then Shuuhei comes into the room.

"..Hello, Captain Hitsugaya." said Shuuhei. "Oh, hello, Shuuhei." said Toshiro. " Captain, have you been noticing how Captain Raiyorin's been acting weird lately?" asked Shuuhei. "..What do you mean?" asked Toshiro. " I mean...She's been going away a lot to see someone..." said Shuuhei. " Yeah...To see Rangiku to help plan the wedding." said Toshiro. " I don't know...I spoke to Rangiku and she hasn't seen or spoken to Captain Raiyorin in a while. She could be cheating on you...." lied Shuuhei.

" What? That's impossible.." said Toshiro. " Oh? Well will this make you think otherwise?" asked Shuuhei as he showed Toshiro a picture of Raiyorin asleep with Hanatarou next to her. Toshiro's eyes widen at the picture.

" T-That's impossible! Lady Raiyorin wouldn't ever cheat on me!" said Toshiro. "What about this?" asked Shuuhei as he showed the Captain a picture of Raiyorin kissing Hanatarou.

"I-I....I-I can't believe this...How..How could she?" asked Toshiro as he placed his head in his hands. Shuuhei then places a hand on the younger man's back.

" It's ok, Captain. It's better if you knew." said Shuuhei. " Excuse me...I have something to go take care of." said Toshiro as he got up and left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, in Shuuhei's room, we see Shuuhei and Izuru sitting there.

" Izuru, I can't thank you enough. This is perfect! Captain Hitsugaya was upset when he saw the pictures! You're great at doctoring photos!" said Shuuhei. " I still can't help but feel guilty...I mean...why are we doing this?" asked Izuru. " Because, I love my Captain and I don't want her to marry Captain Hitsugaya.." said Shuuhei. " But, Shuuhei, don't you think you should get over her? I mean...she already told you she doesn't love you..." said Izuru. " That's because she was with Captain Hitsugaya...Once he breaks up with her, she'll realize he's a total jerk and she'll come running to me." said Shuuhei. " I don't know, what if-." started Izuru before two men started to hear crying from outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the hall, we see Raiyorin crying her eyes out as Rangiku comforts her.

" Oh, Captain. Don't cry. It's alright." said Rangiku. " NO IT'S NOT! Toshiro just broke up with me!" cried Raiyorin. "Oh, Captain...It's going to be alri-...Wait...no wedding...no reception...-gasp- NO SAKE! Oh no! This IS horrible!" said Rangiku as she felt like crying too. " -sniff- Rangiku,...I'd like to be alone right now..." said Raiyorin as she retreated to her room. Rangiku then lets out a sad sigh. Just then Shuuhei comes out of his room with Izuru.

" Rangiku, was that Captain Raiyorin crying?" asked Shuuhei. " Yeah...She looks really heartbroken..." said Rangiku. " Oh no...Shuuhei! I told you this was bad!" said Izuru. "...What are you talking about?" asked Rangiku. "...Izuru! Shush!" said Shuuhei, quieting his friend. " Shuuhei,....what's going on?" asked Rangiku glaring at the man. " Er..Nothing?" said Shuuhei. Rangiku then looks over to Izuru.

" Oh, Izuru...Would you be a darling and tell me what's going on?...Please? That'd make me happy..." said Rangiku with a seductive smile. "....Shuuhei, mostly, and I were trying to break up Captain Raiyorin and Captain Hitsugaya with doctored photos so Captain Raiyorin could be together with Shuuhei.." said Izuru, falling into Rangiku's trap.

"....Spineless idiot..." said Shuuhei. " AHA! Shuuhei! Why won't you get over the fact Captain Raiyorin doesn't want you?!" asked Rangiku. " Because I love her! More than that bastard!" said Shuuhei. Rangiku then grabs Shuuhei.

" Listen to me you...You messed with my Captain into thinking that Captain Raiyorin was cheating on her, and he broke up with her. And that messed up the wedding. And since there's no wedding, there'll be no reception..And when there's no reception, there'll be no sake...And when there's no sake,...I get mad....And would you like to remember the last time I got mad?" asked Rangiku, glaring at the man.

"....N-No." said Shuuhei. "...Then do us both a favor...Tell the truth..." said Rangiku. "...If I refuse?" asked Shuuhei. Rangiku just stares at the man.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 10, in the office, we see Rangiku standing next to a Shuuhei who looks sorta scared as he tells Toshiro and Raiyorin the truth.

"....So you see, Captain...I had Izuru doctor the photos to try and break you guys up...I'm sorry." said Shuuhei. "...And?" said Rangiku. "...And I promise I'll get over Captain Raiyorin..." said Shuuhei, still scared.

"...Well...I guess I can forgive you, Shuuhei...Right, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " ...Eh...Whatever..." said Toshiro. " Good! So the wedding's back on?" asked Rangiku. "...Sure. Why not?" said Toshiro with a smirk as he placed an arm around his fiance's waist.

" I-I'll be going now.." said Shuuhei as he left the office. " I wonder what happened to him..." said Raiyorin. "...I made him play doctor with me..." said Rangiku with a mischievious smile.

* * *

Well that was chapter 58! Sorry if it was so short...Writers block! . ...anyway..The next chapter will be the wedding :D...Not sure if it'll be one whole chapter or in parts....We'll see! Anyway....Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234. :D


	59. The wedding of Ice and Light

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 59! It's the chapter we've all been waiting for! Toshiro and Raiyorin get married!~ How will everything go? Read and find out_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach v. v_**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**Today on this fine evening in the Seireitei, we see Rangiku taking Raiyorin and Toshiro to the chapel.

" Alright, Captains...After much hard work and determination...I show you your chapel..." said Rangiku as she opened up the doors to the chapel. The chapel is decorated with ice blue decorations and white roses around the altar. The two Captain stare in amazement.

" Ahh! Rangiku, this looks amazing!" said Raiyorin in happiness. "...Wow...You really out did yourself, Rangiku..." said Toshiro. " Thanks, Captain!" said Rangiku as she felt very proud of herself. "-sigh- Toshiro, I can't believe we're going to get married tomorrow...I'm so excited!" said Raiyorin as she hugged her fiance. " I can't wait, my lady...I'm going to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his fiance.

" Alright, guys! Not to ruin the moment, but...Captain Raiyorin, time for your bachelorette party!" said Rangiku. " ...Rangiku, do I have to have one?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course! And Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Renji planned a bachelor party for you at our squad!" said Rangiku. "....Oh wonderful....." said Toshiro flatly. "Yep! Now let's go, Captain Raiyorin! The party awaits!" said Rangiku as she dragged the girl to her party.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, in the office, we see Raiyorin, Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, Orihime, and Nanao gathered for Raiyorin's bachelorette party.

" Alright, girls! Time to start this party! Anyone have a few words to say to the bride-to-be?" asked Rangiku. " Oh! I do! Ahem...Little Raiyorin, I wish you and Toshiro all the best. I'm sure you two will be happy as a married couple!" said Momo with a smile. Raiyorin smiles at the girl, thanking her.

"Alright, me next! Raiyorin, I'm so happy for you and Toshiro that I made you guys my homemade buttercream and red bean paste cake!" said Orihime as she held out a cake. Raiyorin just stares at the cake.

" R-Really...Th-Thanks, Orihime..." said Raiyorin a little frightened. " Try it!" said Orihime. " O-Oh n-no...I..I don't want to be too fat to fit into my dress tomorrow...heh.." said Raiyorin, trying to get out of eating the cake. " Oh, come on, Captain! One piece won't hurt!" said Rangiku. " Er...Ok.." said Raiyorin as she ate a little piece of the cake slowly. After a few bites, Raiyorin realizes the cake actually tastes good.

" Wow...This is actually pretty good.." said Raiyorin, amazed that she actually enjoyed something Orihime cooked. " Alright, guys! Time for some games!" said Rangiku. " What kind of games?" asked Rukia. " Hm...Ah! Let's play truth or dare!" said Rangiku. " I guess that could work." said Nanao. " Alright! I'll go first! Hm...Ah! Orihime, truth or dare?" asked Rangiku. " Hmm...I pick truth!" said Orihime. " Hm...Ah! Have you ever kissed a girl?" asked Rangiku. " Wh-What?! Of course not!" said Orihime. " Wait...What about that time with that crazy girl from your school? Uh..Chizuru?" asked Rukia. " Er...I-It wasn't real! It was an accident! She fell on me!" said Orihime. " Alright...I'll take that..." said Rangiku. " Ok, Rukia, your turn! Truth or dare?" asked Orihime.

" Hm...I chose dare." said Rukia. " Hm..I dare you to..Ah! I dare you to call Ichigo and tell him you love him!" said Orihime. " WHAT?! I'm not gonna do that!" said Rukia. " Ok, I'll do it for you. " said Rangiku as she got out her soul phone and started dialing Ichigo's number. " WAIT! -groan-..I'll do it.." said Rukia as she go out her soul phone and dialed Ichigo's number.

_ring..._

_ring...._

_ring...._

_" Hello?" answered Ichigo._

"...Iloveyou..." Rukia said quickly before hanging up the phone. The girls then laugh.

" You could've said it more slowly...Or at least wait for his response!" said Rangiku with a laugh. "Ugh...Ok, Nanao...Your turn..." said Rukia. " Uhm...I guess..I guess I'll chose dare." said Nanao. " Hm...I dare you to go and get 1 pair of Captain Kyoraku's underwear." said Rukia. " Easy...That man barely wears any at all.." said Nanao as she left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake and Kyoraku gathered for Toshiro's bachelor party.

" Alright, guys! This here boy's about to take a step into manhood!" said Kyoraku, as he had an arm around Toshiro's shoulder. "..Pfft..I've stepped into manhood a long time ago, but whatever...." said Toshiro. " Congrats, Shiro-chan...You're finally getting married!" said Ukitake. "...When I get married, I want you to stop calling me that..." said Toshiro, eyeing the man. " So, Toshiro..." started Ichigo. "...-sigh-...It's my bachelor party,...so I'll let it slide...What, Ichigo?" asked Toshiro. " I was wondering...Who's your best man?" asked Ichigo. Toshiro just stares at the man.

"...Uh...." started Toshiro. " Oh, Ichigo, you idiot! I'm the best man! Right, Captain?" asked Renji. "...Uh..." Toshiro said once again. " Who died and made you the best man?" asked Ichigo, getting in Renji's face. "It's obvious Captain Hitsugaya'd chose me!" said Renji. " No, he'd chose me!" said Ichigo. " NO, ME!" yelled Renji. " NO, ME!" yelled Ichigo. " TELL HIM!" two said to Toshiro. Toshiro just stare at the two.

"...Er...Here's an idea...how about both of you be my best men and just shut the hell up?" Toshiro suggested. "...Ok then..." said the two, calming down.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in the Seireitei, it is finally the day we've all been waiting for. Toshiro and Raiyorin's wedding day. In squad 9, we see Rangiku instructing everyone to go where they have to go, do what they have to do, and so on.

" Alright! I want you guys go and make sure everything's in order at the chapel! You! Go make sure all of the flowers are there! You! Get me some sake!" ordered Rangiku. "-sigh-..Man...This is hard work..." Just then Momo comes over.

" Hi, Rangiku!" said Momo with a smile. " Oh, Momo, good to see you. You have the rings right?" asked Rangiku. " Mhm. I got them." said Momo. " Good...Now where's Captain Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku. " Uh..I think she's still asleep." said Momo. " WHAT?! I thought I sent Orihime to go wake her up! Ugh..." groaned Rangiku as she went to go find Orihime.

Later when she finds Orihime, she finds the girl in the kitchen eating the cake she had made.

" ORIHIME! I thought I sent you to go and wake up Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku, glaring at the girl. " Hm? Oh! I'm sorry, Rangiku. I got hungry!" said Orihime. " Ok, but go! Now!" said Rangiku pushing the girl out of the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 10, we see Renji doing the same as Rangiku is in squad 9.

" Alright, you! Go and make sure everyone's getting dressed! You! Go and get me some sake!" said Renji. " Hey, Renji! What do you think you're doing?" asked Ichigo. " I'm the best man, so I'm supposed to be instructing everyone!" said Renji. " I'm the best man, too! I'm supposed to do it!" said Ichigo. As the two are arguing, we see Toshiro walking by them.

" What the hell are you idiots yelling about so early in the morning?" groaned Toshiro. " Captain Hitsugaya, can you tell this idiot that I'm supposed to be instructing everyone." said Renji. " -groan-..I don't care, just as long as you guys get ready..." said Toshiro walking away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 9, in Raiyorin's bedroom, we see Raiyorin staring out of her window.

"-sigh-...I can't believe I'm getting married today...It seems like yesterday me and Toshiro just met..." said Raiyorin with a smile. Just then there's a knock at the door.

" Come in." said Raiyorin. Just then Rangiku, Momo, and Rukia come into the room carrying small boxes of cosmetics and hair products. " Hi, Captain! Time to get you ready!" said Rangiku. " Uh...Rangiku,...you don't have to..I can always just do that myself." said Raiyorin. " No way! It's the brides maids' and the maid of honor's duty to dress the bride, do her make up and hair!" said Rangiku. " Er..." started Raiyorin. " Relax, Little Raiyorin! We won't hurt you!" said Momo. Raiyorin stares at the women, somewhat in disbelief of what Momo said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 10, we see Toshiro sitting in his room, looking up at the cieling. Just then Ichigo and Renji burst into the room. Toshiro looks over to the two.

"....Don't you idiots ever knock?" asked Toshiro. " No time for that. You're getting married in 45 minutes. We have to get you dressed now!" said Ichigo. " Alright, Ichigo, you hold him down while I dress him." said Renji. " Wait..What the-." started Toshiro before he felt Ichigo hold him down and Renji starting to undress him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back to squad 9, we see Rangiku fixing up Raiyorin's hair while Momo and Rukia do her nails, each girl taking one hand.

"...I wonder what Toshiro's doing now..." said Raiyorin. Just then the women hear a loud scream.

"What was that?" asked Rukia. " Renji and Ichigo must be dressing Captain now..." said Rangiku. " How can you tell?" asked Momo. " If I know Renji and Ichigo and how brainless they are, they're probably doing the ' you hold him, I strip and dress him' routine." said Rangiku. Just then they hear another set of screams. " What was that now?" asked Raiyorin. " Oh, Captain probably hit them." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back to squad 10, we see Toshiro dressed in his black tuxedo, ready for his wedding. We also see Renji and Ichigo rubbing their now blackened eyes.

" Never....Do that....again.." growled Toshiro. " Oh, come on...We were trying to get you ready.." said Renji. " Yeah, Toshiro...We'll let it slide because it's your wedding day." said Ichigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in squad 9, we see Raiyorin in her light blue, strapless wedding dress, her hair in a bun, and a white veil, ready for her wedding.

"-sniff- Oh, Captain..You look so beautiful..." said Rangiku with a smile as she felt like tearing up. " Oh, no, Rangiku! Don't cry!" said Raiyorin. " I'm sorry...I can't believe my little Captain is getting married. It seems like yesterday I've been teasing you and Captain about having secret crushes on each other for the first time." said Rangiku. " Oh, Little Raiyorin...It feels like yesterday since I first brought you home to live with me, Toshiro, and granny. I'm so proud of you!" said Momo hugging the girl.

" Alright! Time to go to the chapel!" said Rangiku, leading the women out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at the chapel, we see all of the guest are there, seated, waiting for the wedding to begin. We see Toshiro standing there, waiting for his bride.

_"-sigh- I can't believe believe this day finally came...In a few minutes, Lady Raiyorin shall be Mrs. Toshiro Hitsugaya."_thought Toshiro with a smile. Just then Toshiro's thoughts are interrupted once he hears a microphone go on.

" Hello there, everyone! I'm the best man, Ichigo Kurosaki!" said Ichigo as he spoke into the microphone. " And I'm the OTHER best man, Renji Abarai! And we shall be entertaining you guys while you're waiting for the wedding to start!" said Renji. "...Oh no...." said Toshiro as he saw the two men, knowing he wouldn't enjoy what they were about to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, outside of the area of the chapel where the guests were seated, we see Rangiku getting everyone: Yachiru, Momo, Rukia, Raiyorin, and herself, into position.

" Alright, Momo, you're carrying the rings so stand here! Yachiru, you're the flower girl so stand next to Momo! Rukia, you're a bride's maid so stand next to Ichigo, and I'm the maid of honor so I stand next to Renji!" said Rangiku. "...Wait...where are those idiots?!" asked Rangiku. Just then they hear bad singing coming from where the guests were.

" Uh..I think they're trying to entertain the guests...And I thought I was bad at singing..." said Rukia, looking through a crack in the door. "...I swear I'm going to kick their asses after the wedding..." said Rangiku with a growl.

" Alright..Now...Where's Captain Kuchiki? He's supposed to walk Captain Raiyorin down the altar!" said Rangiku. Just then Byakuya makes his entrance.

" There you are! I need you to stand next to Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku. Byakuya nods as he stands next to Raiyorin.

" Wow...Nii-sama looks awesome in a tux." said Rukia. " Ah! Bya-kun! You look great! Let's go out for candy late-" started Yachiru before Byakuya stuffed a bun into her mouth.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile. We see Toshiro covering his ears, trying to refrain from hearing the two men sing.

" God dammit....Someone save me..." groaned Toshiro. Just then Rangiku enters and take the microphones from the two men.

" STOP SINGING!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK THERE!" yelled Rangiku. Ichigo and Renji just stare at the woman in fright as they walk to where they were supposed to be, Rangiku following them.

" For once...Thanks, Rangiku..." said Toshiro.

A few minutes later, the music starts to play and the doors open. Down the aisle comes Yachiru, throwing flowers everywhere, and Momo walking down as she carries the rings. Then comes Rukia walking down the aisle with Ichigo, then going to their respective sides. Then Renji coming down with Rangiku, them going to their respective sides once down the aisle. Just then the music changes to the wedding march, everyone looks back as they watch Raiyorin come down the aisle, Byakuya walking down with her. Toshiro just stares and smiles at how beautiful his bride looks.

Once down the aisle, Byakuya lets go over Raiyorin and she goes and stands next to her groom.

" You look beautiful..." said Toshiro, smiling at his bride. " Thank you." said Raiyorin with a smile.

" Welcome, everyone. I am Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto, Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, and the priest for this wedding. Today I shall bring these two Captains of squads 9 and 10 together in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone who has a reason why these two shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace..." said Yamamoto.

" Rangiku,...where's Shuuhei?" Momo whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In squad 4, we see Shuuhei sitting in a padded room, wearing a straight-jacket.

" Damn Rangiku...I wasn't going to say anything at the wedding...Can't believe I'm missing it.." growled Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the wedding.

" Don't worry, he's fine." said Rangiku.

" Well then...Let's have the bride and groom say their vows...Captain Hitsugaya..." said Yamamoto. "Raiyorin, from the day I met you,...I really didn't think much of you. I thought you were just some strange person just living with me in Rukongai. But as time passed I realized that you were a very wonderful person and a great friend. You're the only person I could ever trust with anything. Then I realized that you were very caring, sweet, and beautiful...That's what made me fall madly in love with you...I love you, my lady...I don't ever want to lose you. You'll always be the light I see..." said Toshiro.

" That was so beautiful..." said Ichigo as he felt like tearing up. " Suck it up, you wimp." said Renji.

" Alright, Captain Raiyorin..." said Yamamoto. " Toshiro, when I first met you, even though you were really mean to me...and you still kinda are...I thought that you were a wonderful guy. I had feelings for you ever since we were young and I knew someday you'd return my feelings. Even though you may be cold to other, I believe you have a warm, kind heart. And thats what I love about you. I love you, Toshiro...You'll always be in my heart..." said Raiyorin.

" -sniff-...That was so beautiful...." said Renji as he felt like tearing up. " Who's the wimp now?" asked Ichigo with a smirk.

" Alright now, may I have the rings?" asked Yamamoto. Momo goes over and hands the rings over to the man.

" Toshiro Hitsugaya, do you take Sasuki Raiyorin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?" asked Yamamoto. " I do..." said Toshiro with a smile. Yamamoto gives Toshiro the ring.

" Place this ring on her finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." said Yamamoto. " With this ring, I thee wed..." said Toshiro as he placed the ring on his bride's finger.

" Sasuki Raiyorin, do you take Toshiro Hitsugaya as your lawfuly wedded husband, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?" asked Yamamoto. " I do.." said Raiyorin with a smile. Yamamoto gives her the ring and instructs her to do the same.

" With this ring I thee wed..." said Raiyorin with a smile, placing the ring on her groom's finger. " By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." said Yamamoto. The two Captains smile at each other as they slowly lean in and kiss each other.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. & Mrs Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." said Yamamoto. Everyone then cheers for the two.

" -sniffs- I'm so proud of those two." said Momo with a smile. " Alright! Time for sake!!" cheered Rangiku.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_Well That was that! Toshiro and Raiyorin are finally married! Stay tuned for the next chapter! The reception! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234 :D


	60. Raiyorin's pregnant, FOR REAL

**_Alright everyone! Now that Toshiro and Raiyorin are married, it's time for the reception and the lovely couple start thinking about making babies :D Yayy! Well here's chapter 60! woot! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach..sadly..._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_I wanna thank user XoXoChocoXoX..or something like that...but ill just call you Choco :D...for reviewing! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine evening in the Seireitei, at the reception hall, we see all the guests, bride and groom, and the ones in the wedding sitting in their seat as Rangiku is making her toast.

" Ahem! I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom! I wish them all the best and I hope Captain keeps his end of the deal!" said Rangiku holding up her glass filled with sake. " Well..You did do a good job with the wedding..So I guess I'll keep my end of the deal.." said Toshiro smirking a bit. " Yes!..Er..Anyway...Enjoy the reception!" said Rangiku as she sipped her sake and sat back down. A few minutes later after everyone starts talking amongst themselves, friends start to gather around the newlyweds.

" Congrats, Shiro-chan! Little Raiyorin!" said Momo. "...Momo,...we're married now...Stop calling us that..." said Toshiro glaring at the girl. " But..It's so fun! I still think of you guys as my little friends from Rukongai!" said Momo. Toshiro just snorts. " Oh, Toshiro,..It's not that bad if Momo still calls us by our nicknames." said Raiyorin with a little smile. " Alright! Time to throw the bouquet!" said Rangiku as she dragged the bride out of her chair, Momo following them.

"...So...Toshiro..." started Ichigo. "-sigh-...What?" asked Toshiro as he took a sip of water. " Plan on having kids soon?" asked Ichigo. Toshiro's eyes then widen as he spits out his water.

" What do you mean kids?" asked Toshiro. " You know...Kids...Children...Things you make by having sex with your wife.." said Ichigo. " ...I know how that works...I mean what do you mean if we plan to have kids?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, come on, Captain Hitsugaya. Now that you and Captain Raiyorin are married, you two should start thinking about having a family." said Renji.

"...Why?" asked Toshiro. " Oh, come on, Toshiro...Maybe it is time you start thinking about having children.." said Ichigo. "...Eh...I dunno...Still unsure after that project last year...." said Toshiro, looking to the side. Just then the men hear Rangiku yell out.

" YES!! I cought the bouquet!!" yelled Rangiku in happiness.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next week, in squad 10, in her and Toshiro's bedroom, we see Raiyorin sitting, reading a book. Just then she feels arms wrap around her from behind.

" Toshiro,...what are you doing?" asked Raiyorin with a giggle. "...I've been thinking...Let's start making a baby..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Really? Why?" asked Raiyorin. " I've been thinking...We're married now...And it'd be great if we started making a baby." said Toshiro. "..Ok, but not now...Once I finish my book." said Raiyorin, continuing to read. Toshiro then snatches the book.

" They fell in love, they died, the end." said Toshiro as he flipped through the pages quickly then threw the book outside the window. " Toshiro! That was my new book!" said Raiyorin. "Oh whatever...you wouldn't have liked the ending either way..." said Toshiro as he started to undress his wife.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, in squad 10, we see Rangiku asleep in the office. Just then Raiyorin sneaks in there, as if hiding from something.

" Huh? Oh, Hi Captain Hitsugaya!" said Rangiku. "..Rangiku,....I've told you a million times...Call me by my maiden name..." said Raiyorin with a little groan. " Oh, I was just joking! So what's up? You look like you're hiding from something." said Rangiku. " Er..It's Toshiro...He keeps wanting to make love every second 'til I'm pregnant...And really...I'm getting exhausted..." said Raiyorin. " Oh? Having marriage troubles already? And it's only been a week!" said Rangiku. "I know but-." started Raiyorin. Just then Toshiro comes into the office.

" Hello, my lovely wife..." said Toshiro with a smile. " Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku. " Rangiku....Out....Go to the bar..."said Toshiro. " Alright! Bye, Captain!" said Rangiku as she left the office. " T-Toshiro....Let's talk for a second..." said Raiyorin. Just then she sees her husband lock the office doors. Her eyes widen as she starts to back away from him slowly.

" T-Toshiro....Maybe it's time we took a bre-." started Raiyorin before Toshiro started to undress her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, in squad 10 in the office, we see Rangiku laying on the couch. Just then Raiyorin slowly walks in.

" Hi, Captain Hitsu-!" started Rangiku. " Rangiku, I swear...If you call me Captain Hitsugaya one more time...I'm going hit you with the hardest thing I can find...." threatened Raiyorin. " Woah..I'm sorry, Captain..." said Rangiku. " Ugh..I'm sorry..I've been so miserable for the last few days for some reason...Ugh..And I feel so sick like I wanna throw up..." said Raiyorin as she groaned, holding her stomach. " Hm...How long has this been going on?" asked Rangiku. " Since 3 days ago...Er...Sometime after Toshiro started to try and get me pregnant so bad." said Raiyorin.

" Hm...Captain, let's take a walk." said Rangiku as she led the girl out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro working on some paperwork. Just then Raiyorin comes in with a smile as she goes over to her husband and kisses him on the cheek.

" Toshiro,..I got good news..." said Raiyorin with a smile. "..What? You love me?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. " Oh, you know I always do.." said Raiyorin with a giggle. "..But that's not it...I'm...pregnant..." said Raiyorin as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Toshiro just drops in pen in surprise.

" Wh-What? Really?!" asked Toshiro, instantly getting up. " Mhm...Toshiro, we're going to have a baby!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh god..This is wonderful!" said Toshiro, grabbing his wife, pulling her in for a kiss. " Oh, Toshiro, I hope we'll be good parents.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " I'm sure we will...Now let's go tell everyone.." said Toshiro, leading his wife to the door. When the two get to the door and open it, they find practically everyone they know standing there with gifts and congratulation signs.

"...Oh, did I forget to mention Rangiku was with me when I went to go take the pregnancy test?" asked Raiyorin.

* * *

Well that was chapter 60! Sorry for not much reception stuff DX forgivenesss!!! well..stick around for next chapter :D

Bye Sasuki234 :D


	61. Ice embarrases Light

**__**

Alright everyone! Time for chapter numero sesenta-uno!....i think that's spanish for 61 XD. Anyway...In this chapter we're going back in time. No not to rukongai times. a little bit more recent...before our lovely Captain couple got married...a little before they even started dating. :D anywhoo....When Raiyorin accidentally reveals an embarrassing secret about Toshiro to the Seireitei magazine, Toshiro decides to embarass her! How will this go down? Read and find out.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach....and nobody touches tacos...NO! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 9 office, we see Shuuhei sitting at his desk, his head resting on his hand as his other hand taps on the top of the desk.

"...Damn...I need an awesome story for the Seireitei magazine by today or this month's issue's gonna suck...But where am I going to find a cool story?" wondered Shuuhei with a sigh. Just then Raiyorin comes into the room.

" Hi, Shuuhei!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " Oh. Hello, Captain Raiyorin. How was your visit to your grandmother in Rukongai?" asked Shuuhei. " It was good. Granny and I talked a lot. She told me stories about Toshiro when he was a baby before I came to live with her, him, and Momo. I just loved the story about when he used to always run around the watermelon patch naked in the mornings. It was so funny." said Raiyorin with a laugh. "...I see...Tell me more...I'd like to hear some more stories while I...do paperwork..." said Shuuhei as he started to write down what Raiyorin said secretly.

" I also remember her telling me about this brown teddy bear he'd always sleep with every night ever since he was a baby. She said he still has it ever since he left for Shinigami academy!" said Raiyorin. " I see..." said Shuuhei writing more. " Oh! She even gave me some pictures of him when he was little!" said Raiyorin, taking out the pictures and showing them to Shuuhei. " Oh, these are perfe-..I mean...These are cute." said Shuuhei. " Yeah. I'm going to go to my room for a little while. I'll see you later, Shuuhei." said Raiyorin, leaving the room, forgeting to take back the pictures from Shuuhei.

"....I think I've got my story..." said Shuuhei with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day in the Seireitei, in squad 10 barracks, we see Toshiro walking towards the office. As he walks, he sees some of his squad members walking by reading the Seireitei magazine. Some who are reading, silently laughing as they catch a glimpse of him. Toshiro just stares at them confusedly and continues on. When he gets to the office, he opens the door, only to hear the loud laughing of his Lieutenant.

"...Rangiku...What the hell are you laughing at?" asked Toshiro. " Aha! Ahahaha!...Huh? Aha...H-Hi, C-Capt- AHAHA! Captain!" said Rangiku trying to stop laughing. "...Rangiku, did you finish the paperwork yet?" asked Toshiro. " I-I'm so-sorry, Captain..Haha...I-I couldn't...stop laughing..wh-when I read this month's issue of...hahaha....Seireitei Magazine." said Rangiku still laughing. "...What about it?" asked Toshiro. " Haha....ha...Oh, Captain, you looked so cute when you were a baby..." said Rangiku. Toshiro's eyes then widen at the woman's words.

" WHAT?! What did you just say?" asked Toshiro. " I said you looked cute when you were a baby! Look! There's a picture of you in the magazine!" said Rangiku showing her Captain the magazine page. Toshiro grabs the magazine and stares at the page. Toshiro then growls silently.

"...I'm going to squad 9..." said Toshiro with a growl.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, we see Shuuhei sitting in the office, working on paperwork. Just then the door slams open and in comes a pissed off Toshiro.

" Oh, hi, Captain H-." started Shuuhei. " WHERE IN HELL DID YOU GET THESE PICTURES AND THIS STORY?!" yelled Toshiro. " Wh-What?" asked Shuuhei, nervously. " ....There's a story about myself when I was a baby..." growled Toshiro. " Oh..I...I...Captain Raiyorin told me...She let me use that as a story in this month's issue of Seireitei magazine! Her orders!" Shuuhei lied on the last part. Toshiro then silently growls.

"....Lady Raiyorin....Is gonna get it now..." growled Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day in the Seireitei, in squad 9, as Raiyorin walks down the hall, she finds a large group of her squad members gathered around for something.

"...Hm...I wonder what everyone's looking at." said Raiyorin as she went over to the group. When she gets to the group, her eyes widen as she finds Toshiro sitting in a chair, reading his friend's diary out loud as if he were a teacher reading to his students for story time.

"...Dear diary, it seems my breasts have grown a little bit more again...I tend to feel them a lot lately...I know it might seem weird but it feels so nice...Dear diary, lately I've been having these weird dreams and every morning after these dreams, my panties feel a little wet...I know I didn't wet the bed, but my panties feel mysteriously wet...I wonder if it's the dreams...Dear diary..." Toshiro read aloud, the squad members laughing at the entries. Raiyorin just stares at the boy, before she walks over to the young man.

" Toshiro! What are you doing?!" asked Raiyorin. " Oh, hello, Lady Raiyorin. I'm just reading your lovely squad members entries from your interesting diary which I stole from your room when you weren't looking." said Toshiro with a smirk. " ...Toshiro...How much have you read to them?" asked Raiyorin, scared. " Only...the first....47 entries." said Toshiro. "...Oh no...Toshiro give me the diary...." said Raiyorin slowly. " In a minute....Ooh...After I read THIS!...Dear diary, last night I had one of those dreams again...It was kinda weird. Momo was in it! I don't know why, but I kinda really liked it..." read Toshiro, all of the squad members oohing and laughing loudly. Raiyorin just stands there, tilting her head in shame.

"Well, Lady Raiyorin, never knew you were into girls...Especially Momo...Now I gue-..." started Toshiro before he heard sniffing and crying. Toshiro then turns his head, finding his friend crying, tears quickly falling out.

"...L-Lady Raiyorin...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-." started Toshiro before Raiyorin ran away from the spot, crying. Toshiro then sighs as he closes the diary, the squad members quickly leaving the scene.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day we see Toshiro walking towards Raiyorin's room, carrying a bouquet of flowers. When Toshiro gets there, he sighs as he slowly knocks on his friend's door.

"...Lady Raiyorin,...It's me...Toshiro...Can I come in?" asked Toshiro. Silence...

" Lady Raiyorin? I-I'm really sorry....Let me come in...I have flowers...." said Toshiro. Silence..

" Lady Raiyorin,...Open the door before I come in there myself..." said Toshiro. Silence...

"...Ok that's it..." said Toshiro as he opened the door and walked in. He finds his friend curled up in a ball.

"..Lady Raiyorin,...you know I didn't mean to make you cry...I...I was just upset...I was upset when I read the story about myself when I was a baby...And Shuuhei said...you let him print that story about me...I...I don't know...I just lost my mind...Can you forgive me?" asked Toshiro. Silence.

" Lady Raiyorin,...please talk to me..." begged Toshiro. Silence. Toshiro then lets out a sigh.

"...I'm sorry..." said Toshiro as he left the room sadly.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in squad 9, we see Raiyorin slowly walking through the barracks, noticing her squad members looking at a paper laughing and going aw as they look at it.

"..I wonder what they're looking at." said Raiyorin. Just then she finds one of those papers on the floor and picks it up. When she looks at the paper she finds it has 4 pictures: a picture of Toshiro as a baby, nude, sleeping with his beloved teddy bear. The same picture but of Toshiro presently. A younger Toshiro kissing a sleeping younger Raiyorin on the cheek as she sleeps. And the last picture of the present Toshiro kissing the present Raiyorin on the cheek as they hug with smiles on their faces.

Raiyorin just smiles at the paper, holding it close to her heart. She then leaves for squad 10.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 10 office, we see Toshiro working on paperwork. Just then Raiyorin comes in with a smile on her face.

"...Oh. Lady Raiyorin. I wanna say I'm so-." started Toshiro before Raiyorin hugged him. " Oh, Toshiro...I forgive you.." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro smirks as he hugs his friend back.

" Lady Raiyorin,...I'm sorry for everything...I promise..next time you reveal an embarrassing story about me...I'll learn to laugh at it..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin just smiles as she kisses her friend on the cheek. The two then look into each other's eyes for a second, before both slowly lean in, their lips slowly meeting with each others. The two start to make out a little before realizing what they're doing. The two pull apart with blushes on their faces and small smiles.

" I...I'm gonna...go back to my squad now." said Raiyorin with a smile as she leaves the office. Toshiro watches his friend leave with a smirk.

"...We should totally fight more...I love how we make up..." said Toshiro, touching his lips.

* * *

Well that was that! Interesting ending :D hope you enjoyed..returning to the present next chapter! :D ..damn....so tired now x. x....anyway....Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234. :D


	62. Mood swings

**_Alrighty then! Time for....chapter...rokujuni!...I think that is japanese for 62....Correct me if Im wrong. x. x. Anywhoo in this chapter as Toshiro is dealing with his wife being pregnant, he has to deal with her mood swings. How will this end? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach....now....XD_**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this early morning in the Seireitei, in squad 10, we see Toshiro asleep in his and Raiyorin's futon. Just then the young Captain feels someone start to shake him softly.

"...Toshiro...Toshiro...Wake up..." said Raiyorin in a gentle voice. Toshiro just groans softly as he ignores his wife. "...TOSHIRO! I SAID WAKE UP!" yelled Raiyorin as she started to shake him violently. Toshiro's eyes then shoot open as he feels his wife roughly shake him back and forth. Toshiro then sits up and turns to his wife.

" Ugh...What is it, Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro with a small groan. " I wanted to say good morning to you." said Raiyorin with a sweet smile. Toshiro just stares at the woman, his eye starting to twitch a bit. Toshiro then looks over at the clock, it reading: 3:08 a.m.

"...You wanted to say good morning to me at 3:08 in the morning?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin nods. "...And you couldn't wait 'til the freaking sun came up?!" Toshiro said in a slightly louder voice. "...I...I was only thinking of you." said Raiyorin as she started to sniff a bit. Toshiro then sighs as he holds his pregnant wife.

" It's alright, dear. I'm sorry." said Toshiro, holding his wife close. " Good...Now get me some ice cream. Lots of hot fudge and no nuts." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just stares at the woman. "...Excuse me?" Toshiro said with a raised eyebrow. " DID I FREAKIN STUTTER?! I SAID ICE CREAM! NOW!" yelled Raiyorin. Toshiro just sighs as he gets up and starts for the door. Toshiro then takes a quick glance at the clock as he continues out the room.

"...3:11 a.m. .....The mood swings begin...." said Toshiro as he went towards the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Toshiro returns with a bowl of ice cream with hot fudge and whipped cream.

" Here. Good night." said Toshiro as he gave his wife the bowl and layed down and started to sleep. Raiyorin then frowns as she lets out a childish whine. " What?" groaned Toshiro. " Eat with me..." said Raiyorin. " ...Fine.." said Toshiro as he reached for her spoon before she pulled it away. " NO! MINE! GET YOUR OWN!" yelled Raiyorin. Toshiro's eyes then start to twitch more. "...But you just said for me to eat with you..." said Toshiro. " That doesn't mean feed off of my ice cream!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro then sighs as he leaves to get his own ice cream.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Toshiro then returns with a little bowl of ice cream.

" I'm back. Now let's just eat so I can go back to bed." said Toshiro. " Why'd you get your own? I was gonna let you eat some of mine." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just glares at his wife.

"....You are really lucky you're pregnant..." threatened Toshiro. " ....Why?" asked Raiyorin. " Because I'd....Ugh..Nevermind..." said Toshiro as he started to eat his ice cream.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in squad 10, we see Toshiro working on paperwork as Raiyorin lays on the couch.

"...Toshirooooooo." sang Raiyorin. " What?" asked Toshiro. " I want a hug." said Raiyorin. "...I'm busy..." said Toshiro. " But I want a hug!" whined Raiyorin. " Get up then..." said Toshiro. " I want you to come here!!" Raiyorin whined loudly. "...Fine..." said Toshiro as he got up and went to his wife. When he puts his arms around her, she pushes him away.

" What are you doing?! You have paperwork to do! Stop goofing off, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro's eye just twitches. " You told me t-...Nevermind!" said Toshiro as he went back to his desk. " Where are you going? I want my hug!" whined Raiyorin. Toshiro just turns and glares at his wife. Just then Rangiku comes into the room. " Hi, Captains!" said Rangiku. " Rangiku! Toshiro's being mean! He won't hug me and he's not doing his paperwork!" whined Raiyorin. " -gasp- Captain! How could you not hug your wife?! And neglect the paperwork?!" asked Rangiku as she folded her arms and stared at the young Captain. Toshiro's eye twitches more.

"...Rangiku, do the paperwork." said Toshiro, glaring at his Lieutenant. " -sigh-...Fine." said Rangiku as she went over to her desk. " No, Rangiku! Toshiro can do all the paperwork. You can go to the bar." said Raiyorin. " Ok! Bye, Captain!" said Rangiku quickly leaving the office. " ....Did you just send MY Lieutenant to the bar?!" asked Toshiro glaring at his wife. " Hey! We're married now! She's basically my Lieutenant too!" said Raiyorin. "...Lady Raiyorin, let's get one thing straight...Yes, we're married...Yes, we're both Captains...But, I'M Captain of squad 10 and that makes Rangiku MY Lieutenant. So I order her around. You are Captain of squad 9 and YOU have your own Lieutenant to order around. Got it?!" Toshiro explained. Raiyorin starts to sniff.

" Y-You didn't have to yell at me..." said Raiyorin, starting to cry a bit. Toshiro just sighs as he hugs his wife. " I'm sorry, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro. " Get off of me! You have paperwork to do! And get me some ice cream!" commanded Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in the Seireitei streets, we see Rangiku and Shuuhei taking a walk.

" Man, that meeting was BORING! Who cares about getting upgrades on our soul phones?" asked Rangiku. " Well...Maybe for us to have better connections and locate hollows better." said Shuuhei. " Eh..I dunno..Sounds kinda useless..." said Rangiku. " Maybe...How's Captain Raiyorin doing?" asked Shuuhei. " She's alright. It's been a month since she got pregnant." said Rangiku. " I wonder if the mood swings started yet." said Shuuhei. " I don't think so...They should've kicked in by now.." said Rangiku. Just then the two Lieutenants hear a loud scream. " What was that?!" asked Shuuhei. " It sounded like my Captain..." said Rangiku. Just then the two see Toshiro running for his life and Raiyorin chasing him with her zanpakutou out.

" Wait, Toshiro! I just want to stab you a little bit!" said Raiyorin as she chased her husband. The two Lieutenants just stare at the sight in silence for a little bit.

"I'm guessing the mood swings just kicked in now..." said Rangiku. "...I am so lucky I am not Captain Hitsugaya or staying in the same barracks as her right now." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the young Captain couple's room, we see Toshiro sitting on his futon. Just then Raiyorin comes over and hugs her husband.

" Toshirooooo!" sang Raiyorin happily. Toshiro just growls at her. " What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " I don't know...Let's see...Oh yeah! You woke me up at 3 in the morning. You made me get you ice cream and made me eat. You whined for hugs. You yelled at me when I tried to hug you. And you tried to kill me!!" said Toshiro as he folded his arms. " But, Toshiro...I'm pregnant...You know I'm gonna get like this..." said Raiyorin with a pout. " Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to kill me!" said Toshiro. " I'm sorry. I promise I'll try and control myself.." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Thank you." said Toshiro, hugging his wife.

" Now get me some sake...NOW!" said Raiyorin.

* * *

Well that was that : D Next chapter coming soon!

Bye Sasuki234. :D


	63. Toshiro forgets

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 63! :D In this chapter, Toshiro forgets about a special day! Will he be able to come up with something in a matter of a few hours and not let his wife know about him forgetting? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: Sasuki234 does not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form...._**

**_Review and no flames._**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine morning in the Seireitei, we find Toshiro asleep in his and Raiyorin's futon. Toshiro then feels someone starting to shake him a bit.

"...Toshiro...Toshiro...Time to wake up.." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just grumbles as he ignores his wife. "...Toshiro, remember I'm pregnant and still prone to mood swings that includes a mood to try and hurt you." said Raiyorin. Toshiro's eyes then shoot open. Toshiro then sits up and hugs his wife.

" Good morning, darling. I'm so glad you thought of me so much to say good morning to me at 3 a.m." said Toshiro, trying to avoid the mood swings. "...Toshiro, it's 8:30 a.m." said Raiyorin. " ...Oh..." said Toshiro, letting go of his wife. " That's not what I wanted to wake you for." said Raiyorin with a smile. " Then what for?" asked Toshiro. " You know...For today!" said Raiyorin. "...Which is?" asked Toshiro. " Don't tell me you forgot...That'd make me...mad...." said Raiyorin, growling at the last word. Toshiro just stares, knowing what would happen if he didn't know what she was talking about. " O-oh yeah...I-I was just joking. You know I wouldn't forget." said Toshiro nervously. " Good! Now..Gimme my present!" said Raiyorin happily.

"...Er...I-I...uh..." started Toshiro. " ...You didn't get me a present?" asked Raiyorin as tears started to form. " N-No! I mean, yes! Yes, I did! I-It's...uh...Just not ready yet!" said Toshiro. " Will it be ready later?" asked Raiyorin. " Y-Yes! Yes it will." said Toshiro. " Good! Then I'll give you your present later then!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she kissed her husband.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 10, in the office, we see Rangiku sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Just then Toshiro enters the office.

" ...I know I know, Captain. I'll do the paperwork now." said Rangiku as she put down her magazine and got up. " That's not what I was gonna talk to you about, but now that you mention it-" started Toshiro. " What did you wanna talk about?" asked Rangiku, changing the subject. " I was...wondering...if you knew what today was." said Toshiro. Rangiku just stares at her Captain confusedly.

"...Today's Wednesday." said Rangiku. "...I know, but...Today's supposed to be a special day for me and Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro. Rangiku starts to think a bit. Rangiku then finally realizes what day it is. " AH! It's your-...Wait! Why should I tell you?! You're supposed to know!" said Rangiku. " ...Rangiku, tell me right now.." demanded Toshiro. " No! You figure it out!" said Rangiku. " ...Listen to me, Rangiku, either you tell me now or you're gonna live a sake-less life. " said Toshiro. " -sigh- Fine...I'll give you 1 hint. It has to do with today's date." said Rangiku. Toshiro just stares at the woman, his eye twitching a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later, in squad 5, we see Toshiro entering the office to find Momo doing paperwork.

" Hi, Shiro-chan!" said Momo with a smile. "..It's Captain Hitsugaya, Bed-wetter....Anyway...Today's a special day for me and Lady Raiyorin....And..I..sorta forgot..Would you happen to know what it is?" asked Toshiro. " Of course I do!...But Rangiku told me not to tell you." said Momo. "...Damn that Rangiku..." said Toshiro with a growl. " She told me to give you 1 hint! It has to do with the number 3!" said Momo. A vein then pops in Toshiro's head as that hint made no sense to him.

_' Today's date and the number 3?! What the hell is this supposed to mean?!' thought Toshiro._

x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, we see Toshiro walking through the barracks. As he walks he finds Shuuhei walking by.

" Oh, hello, Captain Hitsugaya." said Shuuhei. " Shuuhei, do you know what today is for me and Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. " Yes, I do. But Rangiku told me not to tell." said Shuuhei. "...Of course..." said Toshiro with a sigh. " She told me to give you a hint. It has to do with love." said Shuuhei. Toshiro just sighs as his hints so far made no sense to him. "...I have no idea what this all means...Today's date. The number 3. Love...It's not adding up for me..." said Toshiro with a sigh. "...Hm...I'll give you another hint to help you out..." said Shuuhei as he reached into his pocket. Shuuhei takes out a picture of Raiyorin and hands it to the young man.

"...A picture of Lady Raiyorin...Wait...Why do you have this?!" asked Toshiro, glaring at the man. " Hey, I just got out of that solitary confinement Rangiku had me put in! I didn't get the chance to get rid of all my pictures!" Shuuhei said. " Ok, well this still doesn't help..." said Toshiro. "-sigh-...Ok one last hint...But this one'll come when it's almost nightfall." said Shuuhei.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, we see Toshiro sitting on the roof, staring at the sunset as he thinks.

"...Lady Raiyorin is gonna kill me...She's gonna know I forgot about whatever today is...-sigh-...All the clues I have is today's date. 3. Love. And a picture of I still didn't get that last stupid hint..." said Toshiro as he looked at the picture. Toshiro then looks at his hand and stares at his wedding ring. Something then pops into Toshiro's head. Toshiro looks at the picture, then back at his ring.

"...Wait...Today's date...3...Love...Lady Raiyorin...Something happened...3 months...Today...3 months ago today..." said Toshiro as he started to think. "..3 months ago today...Lady Raiyorin probably did something....But...Why would she give me a gift and I have to give her a gift..." wondered Toshiro. "...Wait...The both of us did something...And it had to do with love...But what could the last hint be?" asked Toshiro. Just then Toshiro hears the bells of the Seireitei tower going off, signaling that it is almost nightfall.

"...Bells?...Wait...I remember bells now..." said Toshiro. Toshiro's eyes then widen as he realizes what he forgot. "...I can't believe I forgot today!" said Toshiro as he shunpoed off the roof.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in squad 10, in the young Captain couple's room, we see Raiyorin sitting, waiting for her husband, holding his present. Just then Toshiro enters the room and hugs his wife.

" Oh, darling...Happy 3 month anniversary...." said Toshiro as he kissed his wife lovingly. " You remembered!" said Raiyorin with a smile. " How could I forget?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "...Oh easily...Rangiku and Momo told me you forgot." said Raiyorin. " ....Damn Rangiku and Bed-wetter..." said Toshiro with growl. " But I'm glad you remembered it finally." said Raiyorin as she gave Toshiro his present. Toshiro then opens up his present and finds a poorly made stuffed animal.

"...Oh...What a lovely...Is this supposed to be a raccoon?" asked Toshiro. " No! It's a panda! I made it for you!" said Raiyorin. " Its...Its lovely...I'll put it with the ra-...er...Bear you made me when we were little." said Toshiro. " Read the card too!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro then opens up the card and reads it aloud.

_To Toshiro,_

_These past 3 months were the best 3 months of my life. _

_Even though I spent most of them pregnant, throwing up, and trying to hurt you due to mood swings, _

_I enjoyed every minute because I knew that no matter what you still love me. I want you to know that you're _

_my best friend and I'm glad I married you. I love you, Toshiro. I don't want you to ever leave me._

_Love, Raiyorin._

Toshiro then smiles at the card. " Thank you, Lady Raiyorin. I love you t-..Oh wait, I forgot to read this part." said Toshiro as he continued to read.

_P.S._

_If you ever forget the next anniversary, I'm going to leave you and/or kill you._

" ...I still love you, my lovely, yet scary, wife." said Toshiro as he kissed his wife. Raiyorin then smiles at her husband.

" Now..Where's my present?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just stares at his wife nervously.

"...Er...About that..." started Toshiro, knowing he forgot to get his wife anything.

* * *

Well that was that : D hopefully Toshiro lives o -o...anywhoo....Read and review! : D

Bye Sasuki234 : D


	64. The birth of a new frozen light: Pt1

**_Alright everyone! It's time for chapter 64! This chapter is special :D because...This chapter is when Raiyorin, after 9 loooonnggg months finally gives birth....Ok well this is part 1 XD. but anywhooo :D...In this part, as it is growing closer and closer to Raiyorin's due date, some start to wonder what the new baby might be like. What will some people's guesses be? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. ....I own Chia pets :D_**

**_Review and read!...or the other way around i guess o .o..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in the squad 10 office, we see Raiyorin, now with her large, pregnant stomach, laying on the couch as her husband sits next to her and rubs her stomach gently.

" Wow...Can't believe it's been 9 months already...I hope the baby comes soon." said Raiyorin with a sigh of happiness. " Yeah...You've gotten so fat..." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Hey! I am not fat!" said Raiyorin with a pout. " Oh, you know I love you no matter what." said Toshiro as he kissed his wife. " What do you think our child will be like?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm...I'm not sure..." said Toshiro, thinking for a bit. Just then Rangiku enters the office.

" Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Captain!" said Rangiku with a smile. " Rangiku, what do you think our baby'll be like?" asked Raiyorin. " Hm...It really depends." said Rangiku. " On what?" asked Raiyorin, raising and eyebrow. " It depends on who the baby takes after!" said Rangiku. " I mean...The baby'll be like this if it takes after Captain..." started Rangiku as she started to explain.

_Rangiku's view._

_Today on this day in squad 10, in the office, we see Rangiku sitting on the couch reading. Just then a little boy with short spikey white hair and green eyes and a emotionless look on his face enters the room._

_" Oh, hi, Shiro! How are you?" asked Rangiku. " Rangiku, did you do the paperwork like my daddy said to?" asked Shiro. " I didn't get to it yet, but.." started Rangiku. " DO IT NOW OR I'M TELLING MY DADDY!!!" yelled Shiro. " Now now, Shiro...Let's not be unreasonable..." said Rangiku. _

_" DADDY!!! RANGIKU'S NOT DOING PAPERWORK! AGAIN!" yelled Shiro as he ran out of the office._

_end Rangiku's view._

We now see a pissed off Toshiro glaring at Rangiku.

"...Rangiku..." growled Toshiro. " What?! I'm just telling it like it is." said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts. "..Now if it takes after Captain Raiyorin...." started Rangiku.

_Rangiku's view._

_Today on this day in squad 10, in the office, we see Rangiku doing paperwork with a bored face. Just then a little girl with long blue hair and big brown eyes and an innocent face enters the office._

_" Hm? Oh, hi, Suki!" said Rangiku. " Miss Rangiku, what are you doing?" asked Suki. " Oh, I'm just doing paperwork your mean daddy told me to do." said Rangiku. " Oh...Would you like me to do it for you?" asked Suki. " Really? But you're just a little girl!" said Rangiku. " No no...It's ok...I don't want you to do all of it by yourself." said Suki. " Aww! Aren't you just the sweatest little thing! It's a good thing you took after your mommy!" said Rangiku._

_end Rangiku's view._

We see an even more pissed off Toshiro glaring harder at Rangiku.

"...Oh come on, Captain! You know it's true!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts and looks away. " Relax, Toshiro..I'm sure our baby'll be fine." said Raiyorin. Just then Momo enters the office.

" Hi, Rangiku! Hi, Little Raiyorin! Hi, Shiro-chan!" said Momo with a smile. " It's Captain Hitsugaya, Bed-wetter..." said Toshiro flatly. " Oh, whatever!" said Momo with a giggle. " Momo, what do you think Captain Raiyorin and Captain's baby's gonna be like?" asked Rangiku. " Hm...I think they're gonna have twins!" said Momo. " TWINS?!" yelled the two Captain's simultaneously.

" Yeah! Twins! More fun!" said Momo. " More crying..." groaned Toshiro. " Oh it'd be nice to have twins...Just think Toshiro." said Raiyorin.

_Toshiro's view._

_Today on this day, in squad 10, we see Toshiro trying to do paperwork as he is being disturbed by the sound of two babies crying their heads off. _

_"...Help me...." groaned Toshiro. _

_end Toshiro's view._

"...Please let us only have one...." Toshiro begged. " Hm...Just imagine if Little Raiyorin has a lot like...5!" said Momo.

_Toshiro's view._

_We see Toshiro surrounded by 5 crying babies drooling and needing thier diaper's to be changed._

_end Toshiro's view._

Toshiro just faints as he thinks of that fate. "...I'm guessing Toshiro wouldn't take too well to that..." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night in the Captain couple's room, we see Raiyorin laying back on the futon as Toshiro lays with her.

" Oh, Toshiro...I hope the baby's born soon. I just can't wait any longer!" said Raiyorin. " Y-Yeah..Neither can I..." said Toshiro. " Will you relax? We went to Captain Unohana today, she said there's only 1 baby in my womb now." said Raiyorin. " ...People can always make mistakes." said Toshiro. "...It was a live ultrasound...We all saw the baby move when Unohana placed the device on my stomach on the screen. " said Raiyorin. " Eh..I guess." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just kisses her husband.

" Relax...Get some sleep.." said Raiyorin. Just then Raiyorin feels a jolt of pain in her stomach.

" Ah..." groaned Raiyorin as she held her stomach. " Are you ok?" asked Toshiro. " Y-Yeah...It's just a little contraction..." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 10, we see Raiyorin laying on the office couch as Toshiro is giving Rangiku instructions.

" Alright, Rangiku...I'm going to the Captain's meeting...I need you to take care of Lady Raiyorin while I'm gone. " said Toshiro. " Alright, Captain! You can trust me!" said Rangiku. " ...This'll basically be the first time I'm trusting you..." said Toshiro. " Oh, Captain! Still mean as ever!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts as he moves away from the woman.

" Alright, dear..I'm going to the meeting now..I'll let you know everything you missed, alright? Be good." said Toshiro. " Alright. And no promises on the being good part." said Raiyorin with a smirk. Toshiro just smirks back as he kisses his wife and leaves.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later in the office, we see Rangiku sitting on the other couch reading a magazine, while Raiyorin lays and looks up at the cieling. Just then...

" Ah! Damn..." groaned Raiyorin as she felt another contraction. " Hm? You ok, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " Yeah. I'm fi-..Ah!" said Raiyorin as she felt another contraction. " Wow...Those contractions seem to be getting close..." said Rangiku. Raiyorin then feels more contractions, each happening at least 45 seconds to 1 minute apart.

" Maybe we should get Captain." said Rangiku. " N-No..Don't...It's not important no-..." started Raiyorin before she felt something happen. "..Captain? Something wrong?" asked Rangiku.

"...R-Rangiku....My water broke..." said Raiyorin with wide eyes.

**To be continued..**

* * *

Well that was part 1! Part 2 coming around soon! : D

Bye Sasuki234 :D


	65. The birth of a new frozen light: Pt2

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 65 and part 2! In part 2, I'm pretty sure you all know but, Raiyorin finally gives birth! : D Enjoy!_**

**_Dislcaimer: I don't, didn't, prolly won't ever own Bleach...and nobody touches Chia pets o 3o._**

**_Read and review_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on the same day in the Seireitei, in squad 1, we see the Captains, with the exception of Raiyorin, gathered for the meeting.

"...And so further more, I say that we-." started Yamamoto, before Rangiku suddenly bursts into the room.

" My deepest apologizes, Head-Captain. But I really require Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Unohana now." said Rangiku. " What is it, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" asked Yamamoto. " Captain Raiyorin of squad 9 is in squad 4 currently going into labor right now!" said Rangiku. Without getting Yamamoto's approval, Toshiro then shunpoes out of the room and off to squad 4.

x-x-x-x-x

In squad 4, in the delivery room, we see Raiyorin doing her breathing as Momo holds her hand.

" It's alright, Little Raiyorin. Don't worry. Toshiro'll be here." said Momo comforting the girl. Just then as Raiyorin feels a contraction, she squeezes Momo's hand really hard and injures the girl accidentally. Momo then tries her best to hold back a cry of pain.

" ...T-Toshiro...Hurry up...I don't wanna have a broken hand..." said Momo.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in squad 4, we see Toshiro, Rangiku, and Unohana entering the medical lobby.

" Where's Sasuki Raiyorin's room?" Toshiro asked the shinigami sitting at the desk. " She's in room-." started the shinigami before they heard Raiyorin scream. "...Just follow the screams..." said the shinigami. The three shinigami then walk towards the room.

" I'll go inside and see how she's doing." said Unohana, entering the room. " Alright, Captain...Big moment ahead...Are you ready?" asked Rangiku. " I...I don't know...I...I'm scared, Rangiku." said Toshiro. " It's alright, Captain. I'm sure Captain Raiyorin's scared too. It'll be alright having a baby. You two'll make good parents. You just gotta go in there and be at her side!" said Rangiku with a smile. " Thanks, Rangiku." said Toshiro with a smirk. Just then Toshiro gives Rangiku a quick hug.

"...You tell anyone I did that,...I will kill you dead...." said Toshiro. " Secret's safe with me!" said Rangiku. Toshiro then takes a breath and goes into the room to comfort his wife. Toshiro then goes over to Momo.

"...What's wrong with you?" asked Toshiro. " ...I..I never knew Little Raiyorin...could break hands so easily..." said Momo holding her hand. " I'll take over.." said Toshiro. " Thanks..I'm..gonna go put this in ice..." said Momo as she left the room. Toshiro then sits next to Raiyorin's bedside as he holds her hand.

" Alright, Lady Raiyorin. It's going to be ok. I'm here...Just breathe and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you like." said Toshiro. " Th-Thank you, Toshir- AH!!" screamed Raiyorin as she felt another contraction, squeezing Toshiro's hand really hard. Toshiro's face just remains emotionless. In Toshiro's mind, he's just crying as he's begging for his hand to be released.

" Alright, Captain Raiyorin, I need you to push on 3. 1...2...3...Push!" said Unohana instructing Raiyorin. Raiyorin then pushes as hard as she can and lays back and breathes.

" Alright, once more." said Unohana. Raiyorin then pushes and lays back once more. " Ok, I can see the head. I need one more push!" said Unohana. Raiyorin then pushes one more time, as hard as she can and lays back once again. Just then there is the sound of soft baby noises.

" Congratulations, Captain Hitsugaya...Captain Raiyorin...You now have a healthy baby girl." said Unohana with a smile as she wrapped up the baby in a blanket and handed her to the lovely couple. Raiyorin then holds her new daughter in her arms. The baby has light blue hair, her eyes closed.

" Toshiro, look..She's so beautiful..." said Raiyorin with a smile as she holds her daughter. "...Yes..She is...She looks just like you. She has your hair and your nose...She has nothing from me..." said Toshiro. " Oh, I'm sure she does! Hm...I wonder what color her eyes are..." said Raiyorin. " Brown..I'm sure of it if she looks just like you." said Toshiro. " Come on, little one...Open your eyes.." said Raiyorin softly. Just then the little baby girl slowly opens her eyes, revealing to have emerald green eyes like her father.

" Well what do you know? She has something from you after all!" said Raiyorin with a giggle. "...Weird combination of hair and eyes..." said Toshiro. " I wonder what we're gonna name her...Hm...You name her, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin, giving her husband the baby. " Me?..Alright...Hm..." said Toshiro, thinking as he looks at his daughter. "..I've got it...Welcome to the Soul Society,...Mitsuko Hitsugaya." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin stares at her husband a little surprised.

" M-Mitsuko? Y-you're naming it after-.." started Raiyorin. " Yes..I'm naming after your mother...If it weren't for her...I wouldn't be alive right now..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin smiles at her husband as she kisses him.

" I love you so much, Toshiro." said Raiyorin. " And I love you, too, Mitsuko!" said Raiyorin as she kissed her daughter. Mitsuko giggles as she feels her mother kiss her.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, still in squad 4, as Toshiro and Raiyorin are laying on their bed, they're watching Mitsuko sleeping.

" Doesn't she look cute, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. " Yeah..She reminds me of you when we were younger. Except she's slightly smaller." said Toshiro. Just then Rangiku enters the room.

" Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku with a smile. Just then Mitsuko awakens from her sleep and lets out a little whine.

" RANGIKU! You woke up the baby!" said Toshiro. " Oh, I'm sorry! We were just here to see the baby!" said Rangiku. " ...We?" asked Toshiro. Just then Momo, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji enter the room carrying gift baskets.

" Hi, Shiro-chan! Ah! Is that the baby?!" asked Momo as she went over to look at Mitsuko. " Aww! She looks so cute!" said Momo. Rangiku then goes over and takes the baby.

" Hi, there! I'm your Auntie Rangiku! I'm going to take care of you and teach you lots of things! Let's just hope you don't take after your mean daddy!" said Rangiku. Mitsuko giggles at the large chested woman. Toshiro just glares at his Lieutenant. " Give me back my daughter..." growled Toshiro. Momo takes Mitsuko from Rangiku and holds her.

" Hi, I'm your Auntie Momo! I took care of your mommy and daddy when they were young! I'll be happy to take care of you, too!" said Momo. Rukia takes Mitsuko next.

" I'm Rukia! I'm going to teach you how to draw!" said Rukia. " ...Shouldn't someone teach you first?" asked Ichigo. Rukia gives Mitsuko back to Raiyorin before punching Ichigo in the jaw.

" What's the baby's name, Captain?" asked Rangiku. " It's Mitsuko." said Toshiro. " Mitsuko? What a retarded name.." said Renji. "....That was my mother's name..." said Raiyorin glaring at the red haired Lieutenant. " A-And what a wonderful name it is!" said Renji nervously. Ichigo then looks at Mitsuko.

" Wow. I gotta hand it to you, Toshiro. Even though you're a kid, you sure know how to make a good looking baby." said Ichigo. Toshiro's cheeks then turn red.

" Shut up, idiot..." growled Toshiro. Just then Unohana comes in.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm sure you're enjoying your visit, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave for a few minutes." said Unohana. " Aww! What for?" asked Rangiku.

" It's time for the baby to be breastfed." said Unohana. " Aww! Ok! Let's go, guys!" said Rangiku leading the group out of the room. " No way! I wanna see this!" said Renji, Ichigo agreeing also.

x-x-x-x-x

A few seconds later in the waiting area we see Ichigo and Renji sitting as they rub their blackened eyes.

"Ugh...Captain Hitsugaya hits very hard for being so small..." Renji groaned.

* * *

Well that was that : D more chapters to come!

Bye Sasuki234.


	66. Taking care of Mitsuko

**_Alright everyone! Time for chapter 66! In this chapter, after giving birth, Raiyorin goes on a little vacation in the real world and leaves her daughter, Mitsuko, in the care of her husband, Toshiro. Will Toshiro be able to take care of his daughter by himself? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: My name is not Tite Kubo, so there for I don't own Bleach._**

**_Read and review!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, in the lovely Captain couple's room, we see Raiyorin standing at the door with a packed suitcase, holding her daughter, with her husband.

" Alright now, Toshiro, here's a list of things that I always do when I take care of Mitsuko. Now don't use the bottles that are really big, because the extra air in them are very bad for her tummy. And make sure you use the anti-bacterial soap when giving her a bath. She's been itching a lot lately. And don't forget to-." started Raiyorin. " Relax, Lady Raiyorin...I've got everything under control. I can take care of my own daughter." said Toshiro with a smirk. " Ok, but I'm only a phone call away and I can come back in a heartbeat if anything goes wrong." said Raiyorin.

" Don't worry. It'll be ok." said Toshiro. " Oh, Mitsuko..Mommy's gonna miss you so much!" said Raiyorin as she kissed her daughter, Mitsuko giggling softly. Just then Rangiku comes into the room.

" Come on, Captain Raiyorin! They're opening the Senkaimon! And the shops in the real world are gonna open soon and I want first dibs on all the nice new things!" said Rangiku, trying to get the young woman to come. " Alright, Rangiku. I'll be going now, Toshiro. Be good." said Raiyorin as she kissed her husband goodbye, picked up her suitcase and left the room, forgetting to leave Mitsuko. Toshiro just smiles a bit after feeling her kiss. The smile wipes away as he realizes something.

" Lady Raiyoirn, give me Mitsuko..." Toshiro called out to his wife. Just then Raiyorin returns with Mitsuko.

" Heh...I-I forgot to leave Mitsuko." said Raiyorin giving her baby to Toshiro, kissing her before leaving again. Toshiro then looks down at his daughter, Mitsuko looking back up at him.

" Hm..Now that I think of it...I wonder which of us you take after...You're quiet just like me and your mother...But...You look more mature...Maybe you take after me then.." said Toshiro with a smirk. Just then Mitsuko starts to cry.

"...Check that...You take after your mother...." said Toshiro. " What's wrong, Mitsuko?" Toshiro asked, rocking his daughter softly. Mitsuko continues to cry. "Ugh...I know you cry differently when you want certain things...But what cry is this?" wondered Toshiro. Just then Mitsuko cries louder. "...You're hungry." said Toshiro, coming to the conclusion his baby's hungry.

x-x-x-x-x

In the kitchen, we see Mitsuko sitting in her high chair, giggling as she plays with the plastic spoon she had placed in her mouth, while Toshiro searches for her baby food.

" Hm...sake...sake..sake...corn...sake..sake...sak-..Why the hell is there so much sake in here?" groaned Toshiro. Toshiro continues to search until he finds a small jar of apple and cinnamon baby food.

" Alright. Now time to feed the baby." said Toshiro as he opened up the jar and placed the food in a small plastic bowl. Toshiro then takes the bowl over to where Mitsuko is sitting.

" Alright, Mitsuko. Time to eat." said Toshiro trying to take the spoon from her daughter, Mitsuko pulling it away from him. " ..Come, Mitsuko...Give daddy the spoon." said Toshiro reaching for the spoon, only to have it pulled away again. " Mitsuko, please give daddy the spoon..." said Toshiro. Mitsuko throws the spoon at his head, hitting him in the forehead.

"...Ugh...You really do take after your mother..." groaned Toshiro as he rubbed his forehead, Mitsuko giggling at her father. Toshiro then picks up the spoon, takes up some food out of the bowl, and puts the spoon to his daughter's mouth. Mitsuko just looks at her father.

" Alright now, Mitsuko..Eat the food...It's good for you." said Toshiro, trying to make his daughter eat. Mitsuko continues to stare at her father. " If you eat, when you grow up you'll be tall...Something your mother and I, at the moment, fail to be." said Toshiro. Stare.

" ....Ugh...How does Lady Raiyorin make her eat?" groaned Toshiro. Toshiro then takes out the list of things that Raiyorin does when taking care of Mitsuko.

" Hm...If Mitsuko refuses to eat...sing her a song..." read Toshiro. "..Wait...Lady Raiyorin can't sing...Mitsuko responds to bad singing?" Toshiro wondered. " Oh well....Can't hurt..." said Toshiro. Toshiro then takes a deep breath and starts to sing off key. Mitsuko just covers her ears, clearly not liking the bad singing, her mouth still shut.

"...Wow...She didn't open her mouth...Maybe Lady Raiyorin made her listen to a CD while feeding her..Ok now let's try singing on key." said Toshiro as he started to sing on key. Mitsuko giggling as she opens her mouth. As soon as he sees the open mouth, Toshiro then quickly puts the spoon into Mitsuko's mouth. Mitsuko then eats the food placed into her mouth and swallows. Toshiro then lets out a sigh of relief.

" Finally.." said Toshiro. Before he knew it, Mitsuko then throws the bowl of food at Toshiro's head, food covering his face and some of his hair.

"...Mitsuko..." started Toshiro as he glared at his baby, who's giggling at him. "-sigh-..Bath time..." said Toshiro as he picked up his baby and carried her to the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the bathroom, we see Toshiro giving, or rather attempting to, his daughter a bath, while Mitsuko is splashing water like crazy, making his clothes wet.

" GAH! Mitsuko! Stop splashing!" said Toshiro. Mitsuko just giggles and she continues to splash. " Ugh...How does Lady Raiyorin put up with this?" wondered Toshiro. Toshiro then takes out the list again.

" If Mitsuko starts to splash a lot...Give her Mr. Duckie.." read Toshiro. " Mr. Duckie?! That creepy, rubber, pink looking duck?! Hell no..." said Toshiro. Mitsuko continues to splash.

" Ugh...Alright." said Toshiro as he reached over to the small bag of bath toys for Mitsuko. Toshiro then takes out a little, pink, smiling duck. " Ugh...This thing gives me the creeps...." groaned Toshiro. " Alright, Mitsuko...Here's Mr. Duckie..." said Toshiro as he gave his daughter the toy. Mitsuko then smiles as she stops her splashing, takes her little duck toy and plays with it.

"...I really don't understand what she sees in that ugly thing..." said Toshiro as he continues to give his daughter a bath.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, in the office, we see Toshiro doing paperwork as Mitsuko sits in her little playpen, playing with her toys.

" -sigh-...Finally...Some peace and quiet..." said Toshiro as he did his paperwork. Just then he hears Mitsuko starting to whine. Toshiro then looks over to his daughter. He sees Mitsuko reaching out to him. " Hm? What's wrong?" asked Toshiro as he got up and went over to the playpen. Mitsuko whines a little bit more as she reaches out to him more. Toshiro then bends down to Mitsuko's eye-level.

" What is it?" asked Toshiro. Just then Mitsuko grabs Toshiro's bang and pulls on it. Toshiro's eyes then widen as he groans out in pain.

" M-Mitsuko! Let go!" said Toshiro. Mitsuko just giggles as she pulls harder. Just then Momo enters the room.

" Hi, Shiro-chan!" said Momo. " It's Captain Hitsu- OW!...Hitsugaya, bed-wetter." said Toshiro as his daughter pulled his hair again. " Aww! Isn't that cute? " said Momo with a smile. Momo then goes over to the play pen and pets Mitsuko's head.

" Hi there, Mitsuko! Auntie Momo came to visit you!" said Momo. Mitsuko then lets go of her father's hair and reaches up to the young woman. Momo then picks up Mitsuko out of the crib and holds her.

" Can you say 'Momo'? Say 'Momo'!" Momo said in a cute baby voice. "...Momo,..Mitsuko's only a month old...She can barely sit up...." said Toshiro. " Oh shush, Shiro-chan!" said Momo stinging her tongue out to him. Just then Mitsuko starts to make a weird, uncomfortable face.

" Hm? What's wrong, Mitsuko?" asked Momo. Just then Mitsuko makes a relieved face. " I wonder what that wa- OH MY GOD!!" Momo yelped at the last three words, smelling something awful. " What are you talking ab- GOD DAMN!" cried Toshiro as he held his nose. "...Toshiro,...I believe it's time to change Mitsuko's diaper." said Momo. Toshiro's eyes then widen at those said words.

" No...No no no no no! No way am I doing that! You do it! You have more experience!" said Toshiro. " But you're her father!" said Momo. " But you're already holding the baby!" said Toshiro. "...You know Little Raiyorin's still going through that stage women go through after child birth..and that stage makes their emotions go BAD. Just imagine how mad she'll be when she finds out you neglected your baby of a diaper change." said Momo eyeing the boy. Toshiro then thinks long and hard. Toshiro then goes over and takes his daughter.

" Alright...-gulp-...I'm gonna do this.." said Toshiro as he left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A little later in the nursery, we see Toshiro laying Mitsuko on the changing table and Momo watching her friend change his daughter.

" Alright...Now..Time to remove the diaper..." said Toshiro as he slowly took off his daughter's diaper. After the diaper is un-done, Toshiro's eyes then widen at the sight before him.

"...Wow...What do you feed her, Toshiro?" asked Momo, amazed at all the waste the baby had made. " Ugh...Ok..Next step.." said Toshiro as he threw away the dirty diaper and started to clean Mitsuko's bottom half. Toshiro then takes out a fresh, new, clean diaper and puts in on Mitsuko.

" -sigh-...Done..." said Toshiro. " Was that so hard?" asked Momo with a giggle. " ...Yes.." said Toshiro flatly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

4 days later, in squad 10, we see Raiyorin walking through the barracks, towards her room, having returned from her vacation.

" Toshiro! I'm home!" Raiyorin called out. Just then she sees Momo, who is wearing a paint apron, coming out of the room, looking as if she's trying to hold back giggles.

" Hi, Little Raiyorin! How was your vacation?" asked Momo. " It was good. I just missed my husband and my daughter SO much! So where are they?" asked Raiyorin. Momo then starts to giggle a bit.

" Is something wrong?" asked Raiyorin. " Er...I was teaching Mitsuko how to finger paint...and..." started Momo. " Oh no..She didn't eat any did she?" asked Raiyorin. " No no! She didn't do anything like that or anything to herself! She..just..." continued Momo before she started to giggle again. Momo then leads Raiyorin into the room to find a sleeping Toshiro, who's covered in a mixture of colors, and Mitsuko smiling as she colors her daddy's face some more. Raiyorin starts to giggle a bit.

" No no, Mitsuko..Don't do that to daddy.." Raiyorin laughed as she picked up her daughter and wiped her hands with a tissue. " Toshiro,...wake up, darling..I'm home." said Raiyorin as she shook her husband a bit. Toshiro then wakes up from his sleep.

" Oh, you're finally home...I've missed you so much." said Toshiro as he leaned in for a kiss before Raiyorin held up a hand. " I've missed you, too...But before you kiss me...Wash your face." said Raiyorin. " ...Do I have something on my face?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin then lets out more giggles.

" Look in the mirror." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then looks in the mirror and his eyes widen at his reflection.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Rangiku's room, we see Rangiku and Nanao putting away Rangiku's newly bought clothes.

" Wow...Can't believe you bought so much clothes during your trip, Rangiku." said Nanao, folding up clothes. " Yeah..It cost me almost a year's worth salar-" started Rangiku before she was interrupted with a scream.

" What was that?" asked Nanao. " Hm..I'm guessing Captain...I think Momo started to teach the baby how to finger paint and I guess she started to paint her father's face." said Rangiku.

* * *

Well that was chapter 66 :D leave a review! next chapter coming soooonsss

Bye Sasuki234 :D


	67. No sex? Toshiro's desire

**_Alright! Time for chapter 67! In this chapter, it has been so long Toshiro has made love to his wife and wants to start making love once again. But what happens when Raiyorin decides against this due to being too tired to make love? Will Toshiro go mad? Read and find out : D_**

**_Disclaimer: I...Do..Not...Own...Bleach!_**

**_Review and no flames! Flames are for nerds!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine night in the Seireitei, in squad 10, in the nursery we see Raiyorin tucking her baby into her crib for bed.

"Alright, Mitsuko...Time for bed." said Raiyorin as she laid her daughter in her crib and covered her with a blanket. Mitsuko softly smiles at her mother before closing her eyes and drifting away to sleep. Raiyorin smiles as she kisses her daughter good-night and leaves the nursery.

Raiyorin then walks into her and Toshiro's room and lays next to her husband on their futon.

"Well, Mitsuko's asleep now." said Raiyorin as she cuddled up to her husband. "Yeah...Now..We can have some fun." said Toshiro as he started to pull on his wife's sash before Raiyorin pulls his hand off. "Toshiro, no sex." said Raiyorin. "B-But..Why?! I thought we agreed to have sex 2 months after Mitsuko was born!" whined Toshiro. "I know...But I'm tired! I have to take care of the baby. Plus my paperwork's been piling up!" said Raiyorin. "Get Shuuhei to do it then!" said Toshiro. "He went on his vacation!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro then lets out a groan.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro...We'll try sex next month." said Raiyorin as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro working on paperwork. Just then Rangiku comes in holding Mitsuko.

"Hi, Captain! Mitsuko is just so cute! She poured me a cup of sake all by herself! Yes she did!" said Rangiku with a cute baby voice, hugging Mitsuko. "WHAT?! You made my daughter pour you sake?" asked Toshiro. "No! She did it on her own! I was going to get her baby food and I left my sake bottle next to her and then when I turned around I saw her pouring sake into my cup! Isn't that cute?...Though I think she probably took a sip." said Rangiku. Toshiro then takes his daughter away from his Lieutenant.

"Mitsuko, never let Rangiku within 4 feet of you ever again..." Toshiro told his daughter. Mitsuko then giggles at her father.

"Oh, come on, Captain! It was an accident!" said Rangiku. "Whatever! Just do your paperwork!" said Toshiro. "Ahh...Captain, don't be mean just becuase Captain Raiyorin won't have sex with you." said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts.

"Whatever...I can deal with it...It's not like I'm going to go mad." said Toshiro. "Are you sure? Because the last time you guys went a long time without sex, both of you went mad." said Rangiku. "It's not going to be like the last time! The both of us are mature now. If Lady Raiyorin can go without sex, so can I." said Toshiro. "If you say so.." said Rangiku. Toshiro then places his daughter on the floor as he goes back over to his desk and continues his paperwork. Mitsuko then looks over at the magazine rack and crawls over to it. When she reaches her targeted destination, she pulls on a blue colored magazine and takes it out of the magazine. Mitsuko then opens the magazine to find nude women in there. Not knowing what was in the magazine, Mitsuko then giggles at the pictures. Rangiku then looks over to Mitsuko.

"Hm? Aww...Look, Captain. Mitsuko's trying to read." said Rangiku noticing Mitsuko looking at a magazine. Toshiro then looks over at his daughter. His eyes then widen at the magazine she was holding.

"No no no! Mitsuko, don't read daddy's things!" said Toshiro as he picked up his daughter and quickly took away the magazine. "Captain, what was that magazine?" asked Rangiku. "Uhh...Nothing.." said Toshiro hiding it in his robe. Mitsuko then takes out the magazine and giggles.

"Captain! Is that a dirty magazine?!" asked Rangiku with a surprised gasp. "R-Rangiku,...I can explain..." said Toshiro nervously. "Oh this is just like the last time, Captain!" said Rangiku taking the magazine. "Now where were you able to get this? From Shuuhei?" asked Rangiku. "...Renji..." said Toshiro. " RENJI?! Damn. Does every guy here have dirty magazines?" asked Rangiku. "Ok, Captain...We've got to get you and Captain Raiyorin to have sex!" said Rangiku. "But how?" asked Toshiro. "I can think of something.." said Rangiku as a smirk grew on her face.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night we see Raiyorin walking down the hall towards her room.

"Hm..I wonder what was so important Toshiro had to tell me that I had to get away from my paperwork...And I wonder why he had to tell me in our room." wondered Raiyorin as she walked on to her room. When she gets there, she slides open the door, finding the room dark.

"Hm..I wonder why it's so dark in here.." said Raiyorin as she switched on the light. When she switches on the light, she finds her husband laid out across their futon in a seductive pose, nude. "Hello, my lovely wife..." Toshiro said in a seductive pose. Raiyorin just stares at her husband, eyes slightly widened. "T-Toshiro! Wh-what are you doing?!" asked Raiyorin surprised at the sight before her.

"Oh you know what..." said Toshiro with a smirk. "Toshiro, if this is a trick to get me to have sex...then...I say...n-no! No sex!" said Raiyorin as she slowly walked out of the room. Toshiro just groans, Rangiku's plan not working for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in the office, we see Rangiku teaching Mitsuko "important" things.

"Alright, Mitsuko...Sake is very good. Paperwork is very bad. Sleeping is also good. Working is bad." Rangiku had taught the baby. Mitsuko then giggles happily at the woman. Just then Toshiro comes in, walking over to his desk. "Hi, Captain! How was sex with the wife?" asked Rangiku. "I'll tell you when it happens." said Toshiro. "What?! You mean the sexy pose seduction plan didn't work?!" asked Rangiku.

"Nope..Any more bright ideas?" asked Toshiro. "Hm...I've got one more!" said Rangiku, another smirk forming on her face.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening in squad 9 office, we see Raiyorin busy working on her paperwork, large stacks of papers surrounding her.

"Wow...I've never done so much paperwork before." said Raiyorin with a little sigh. Just then the doors open and in comes Toshiro.

"Oh, Hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she greeted her husband, still working on her paperwork. "Hello, my dear..Busy at work?" asked Toshiro as she slowly walked over to his wife. "Yeah. I'm getting kinda tired." said Raiyorin. "I bet you are.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he slowly placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders and started to slowly massage them. "Uhm...Toshiro, are you feeling ok?" asked Raiyorin a bit confused. "I'm feeling fine...How do you feel?" asked Toshiro as he started kiss his wife on her cheek. "I-I...I feel...kinda confused..." said Raiyorin. "Don't worry...It'll be alright.." said Toshiro as he started to kiss his wife's neck, causing her to moan a little bit.

"Ngh..T-Toshiro, stop..I have paperwork to finish..." said Raiyorin, trying to fight off her husband. "Forget about the paperwork for now...Let's just have a little fun now.." said Toshiro with a smirk as he slowly slid his hands down from his shoulders and over her breasts, squeezing them a little bit, Raiyorin moaning a bit louder. "Ah...Toshiro, stop...I'm in the middle of work.." said Raiyorin in between moans. "Sex, first. Work, later." said Toshiro as he reached over to grab his wife's sash before she pushed him away. "Toshiro! I said no sex! We'll have sex when the paperwork is all done and the baby is taken care of by someone responsible!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just sighs as he stares at his wife.

"Momo's taking care of Mitsuko..." said Toshiro, trying to convince his wife the baby is being taken care of in good hands. "Well...The paperwork still needs to be done!" said Raiyorin. Just then Shuuhei enters the office.

"Captain, I'm back from my vacation..Is there anything you need me to do?" asked Shuuhei. Toshiro and Raiyorin then stare at each other.

"....Ok, lets have sex..." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, we see the two young Captains laying in their futon after a moment of love making.

"Ah...It's been 11 months and you're still so wonderful, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile as she cuddled with her husband. "I know..." said Toshiro with a smirk. "Hm..Now that I think of it...My squad's not the type to get a lot of paperwork..Even if me or Shuuhei are absent.." said Raiyorin with a confused face. "Hm...Now that you mention it...My squad's paperwork has been so little lately..." said Toshiro. "I wonder what's going on." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at squad 5, we see Rangiku and Momo playing with Mitsuko.

"You know, Rangiku, shouldn't you be doing paperwork now?" asked Momo. "Nah...We've got so little at our squad nowadays!" said Rangiku. "Really? Why is that?" asked Momo. "Well...Let's say it relates to why squad 9's been getting so much paperwork." said Rangiku with a little smile as she looked to the side.

* * *

Well that was that! Sorry for the LONG time to update...School...love...drowsiness...laziness..writers block...anywhoo!!! Next chapter shall be the first This Light I see christmas chapter! Stay tuned for it!

Bye Sasuki234 :D


	68. Merry Bleachmas pt1

**_Merry Christmas everyone :D...Well almost XD. Anyway Time for our Christmas chapter for this story! Enjoy! And no flaming!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.._**

**_Review and no flames._**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine December day in the Seireitei, we see the streets and squad barracks covered in light blankets of pure white snow. Shinigami getting ready for the Christmas season. In squad 10, we see Rangiku and Raiyorin decorating the office as Mitsuko is sitting in her playpen, observing her mother and her god-mother.

"Oh, Captain Raiyorin, I think this is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" said Rangiku happily. "Really? Why do you say?" asked Raiyorin. "Because! Since the baby's born, Captain doesn't yell at me much anymore! So that means I can drink all the sake I want this year!" said Rangiku, Raiyorin giggling at the woman. Raiyorin turns and goes over to her daughter.

"Oh, Mitsuko, this is gonna be your first Christmas! Mommy and daddy's gonna make sure this one'll be wonderful!" said Raiyorin as she kissed her daughter, Mitsuko giggling as she felt her mother kiss her. Just then Toshiro enters the office.

"Oh, Captain! What do you think of the office?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro then looks around at his office that is now covered with lights, holly, and a christmas tree.

"...I hope you realize when Christmas is over, you're cleaning up all of this crap..." said Toshiro. "Oh, why so mean, Captain? It's the Christmas season!" said Rangiku. Toshiro just snorts as he goes over to his wife and daughter. "Oh, Toshiro! Seeing as this is Mitsuko's first Christmas and I wanna make sure this one's great, I need you to do something to help it be great!" said Raiyorin. "Sure, anything.." said Toshiro. " I need you to dress up as Santa." said Raiyorin. "Anything but that..." said Toshiro. "Oh, come on! It's Mitsuko's first Christmas! Don't you wanna make your little daughter happy?" asked Raiyorin with a pout. "Well..Ugh...Fine. I'll wear the Santa costume. But...There's something you have to dress up as also." said Toshiro. "Sure, what?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just smirks at his wife.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the office, we see Toshiro dressed up as Santa, minus the beard, and Raiyorin dressed up as an elf. Rangiku just stares at the couple while holding her god daughter.

"You see, Mitsuko, this is how your mommy and daddy make deals...If one person has to do something embarrassing, then the other has to do something equally or more embarrassing." said Rangiku to the baby, Mitsuko giggling at her parents. "I look like an idiot..."groaned Raiyorin, glaring at her husband. " You wanted me in the Santa suit didn't you?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "But couldn't you make me be Mrs. Claus?" whined Raiyorin. "Hm...Nah...Elf is more suited for you. They're short." said Toshiro with a smirk. "...If Mitsuko wasn't in the room, I'd hit you..." growled Raiyorin. " I love you too." said Toshiro with a smirk.

Raiyorin just sticks out her tongue at her husband before going over to Rangiku to retrieve her daughter. "Alright now, Mitsuko, time for you and mommy to make cookies!" said Raiyorin as she carried her daughter out of the office.

"So, Captain, what are you getting Captain Raiyorin for Christmas?" asked Rangiku. "Eh...I dunno..." said Toshiro. "Well what did you get her last year?" asked Rangiku. "Uh..." Toshiro said, knowing he didn't give his wife anything for Christmas last year. "What about the year before?" asked Rangiku. "Uh.." Toshiro said once again.

"When was the last time you got her anything for Christmas?" asked Rangiku. "Er...I got her a present...Uh..." said Toshiro, trying to think of a time when he gave his wife a Christmas present. "Wow..Did you EVER get her a Christmas present?" asked Rangiku. "Er...No." said Toshiro, looking to the side a bit. "Wow...And you two have been together for how long? And you STILL didn't get her a Christmas present? It surprises me how you remember to get her a present for her birthday!" said Rangiku. "Shut up...I'll go ask her what she'd want." said Toshiro as he left the office.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in the halls, Toshiro is walking towards the kitchen. As he's walking, he sees Momo walking down the hall in the opposite direction, carrying a box of flour and gingerbread mix.

"Hi, Santa Shiro-chan!" said Momo with a smile. "Shut up, Bed-wetter...I'm only doing this for Mitsuko." said Toshiro with a growl. "What's with all the stuff?" asked Toshiro. "Oh. I'm helping Little Raiyorin make cookies!" said Momo. "Ah..Did you see her costume I made her wear yet?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "Yeah!It's really pretty! Though...I'd imagine Rangiku wearing something like that though." said Momo. "What do you mean?" asked Toshiro, confused a bit. Momo and Toshiro then enter the kitchen to find Raiyorin baking cookies while Mitsuko watches her. Raiyorin is now wearing a little red dress with white fur along the hem, showing off a bit of cleavage and wearing black heeled knee high boots.

"Hi, Little Raiyorin!" said Momo. "Oh, Hi, Momo!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she turned around. Toshiro's jaw just drops as he stares at his wife.

"What the-? How the-? What are you wearing?" asked Toshiro in shock. "Oh, like my Mrs. Claus costume?" asked Raiyorin with a giggle. "Of course I don't! It shows off too much skin! Momo take Mitsuko to our room." said Toshiro. Momo just nods as she takes the baby out of the kitchen. "And another thing! You look like a who-." Toshiro said until he was sure Momo was far away. Just then Toshiro tackles his wife to the floor and gets on top of her. Raiyorin just stares up at her husband with wide eyes.

"T-Toshiro?" said Raiyorin in shock. "Shh...You've been a naughty girl this year...Santa'll have to punish you.." said Toshiro with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in the Captain couple's room, we see Momo sitting with Mitsuko in front of the open closet door showing her pictures.

"Look, Mitsuko, this was your daddy when he was your age!" said Momo showing the baby a picture of her father as a baby. "And this was your mommy when she was little!" said Momo showing Mitsuko a picture of Raiyorin as a little girl. Just then Toshiro and Raiyorin enter the room. "Hi, Momo!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro looks over to Momo and Mitsuko.

"Oh no..She's showing her the pictures..." said Toshiro with a groan. "Oh, Shiro-chan! Your childhood wasn't bad!" said Momo. "Pff..I hated it...Worst time of my life.." said Toshiro. "...You met me during that time." said Raiyorin glaring at her husband. "E-Er...I meant before you came, darling..."said Toshiro nervously. "And the most funniest Christmas moment happened too! Remember the time you-" started Momo before Toshiro interrupted her. "MOMO! I thought I told you to NEVER speak of that again!" said Toshiro. "What happened?" asked Raiyorin. "It's nothing.." said Toshiro.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, it's not so embarrassing! Little Raiyorin, this happened before you came to live with us. So it's like this...It was Christmas time in Rukongai, and there was someone dressing up as Santa for the kids. And Granny thought it would be a great idea to take Toshiro to see him. So the three of us go into town to see Santa and when Toshiro sees him, he gets scared and runs away." said Momo. "I wasn't scared.." said Toshiro. "Then why'd you run away?" asked Momo. "Because he was ugly.." said Toshiro looking to the side. "Anyway...Toshiro runs away and he crashes into a little building. When he crashes, the water bucket on the roof falls on Toshiro, getting him wet and everyone starts to laugh. With everyone laughing, Toshiro starts to cry and he wets himself. Oh it was so funny!" said Momo laughing. We see the two ladies laughing as Toshiro glares at both of them.

"..It wasn't that funny." said Toshiro with a little growl. "Oh, come on, Toshiro! That sounded funny!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just snorts as he takes his daughter from Momo.

"You still love daddy, right?" asked Toshiro, holding his daughter in his arms. Mitsuko just stares up at her father. Mitsuko starts to mouth something to her father. Toshiro just stares at his daughter in confusement.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" asked Toshiro. "D..Da..da.." said Mitsuko slowly. "Hm? D-did Mitsuko say her first word?" asked Raiyorin. "I-I don't know..Mitsuko,..say something for daddy." said Toshiro, encouraging Mitsuko to say something. "Da..da..Dada..." said Mitsuko, finally saying her first word. "Oh my god! She said her first word! And at only 3 months!" said Momo in amazement. "Hm...Our daughter's a genius...Lady Raiyorin, I take back what I said. She takes after me, not you." said Toshiro with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm smart too! And how come whenever Mitsuko cries, splashes in the bathtub, or throws around her toys, she takes after me. But when she does something smart like this, she takes after you?" asked Raiyorin with a pout. "Because back when we were kids, you cried like a baby 24/7, you always splashed during bath time, and you used to throw your toys at me. And besides...I'm smarter than you."said Toshiro with a smirk. "No you're not!" said Raiyorin, a bit upset. "I know..I just love making you mad." said Toshiro, kissing his wife on the cheek. Raiyorin just giggles a bit at her husband's kiss.

"Oh, Toshiro...You're sleeping in the office. No discussions." said Raiyorin. "I was just kidding!" said Toshiro. "Don't care. It's either the office, or sleep with Rangiku in her room." said Raiyorin. "...Evil woman.." said Toshiro, glaring at his wife. "I love you too." said Raiyorin with a smile.

_**To be continued..**_

**

* * *

**

Well that's for part 1! Part 2 coming soon! If I don't post before or on Christmas, I wish you all a very merry Christmas, and a happy freaking new year! :D

Bye and best wishes and happy holidays, Sasuki234 :D


	69. Merry Bleachmas pt2

**_Alright everyone! It's time for pt. 2 of our Christmas special! Hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas :D. Well here's pt. 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach..not even for Christmas._**

**_Read and Review!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today in the Seireitei, it is the morning of Christmas Day. In squad 10, we see Rangiku entering the office.

"Ah! It feels so great to be getting up and going to the office early! So early that I can start my morning nap on the couch!" said Rangiku as she plopped herself on the couch, only to jump out of the couch a few seconds later.

"Ah! What was that?" wondered Rangiku as she looked down to the couch. She sees Toshiro, who is just waking up from his 'good' night's sleep on the couch with a groan. "Captain? What are you doing?" asked Rangiku. "...Well..Let's put it this way...Made a smart crack to the wife,...she put me on the couch." said Toshiro as he slowly sat up. "Oh, Captain! You know better than to make smart cracks to your wife!" Rangiku playfully scolded. "Oh, shut up...Ugh...Sleeping on the couch here sucks! My back's killing me...I don't know how you can manage to sleep on this thing.." said Toshiro as he rubbed his back. "Oh, it's no big deal! My boobs are so big they make my back hurt a lot! Sleeping on this couch doesn't really affect me!" said Rangiku.

"Ugh...I miss my bed...I hope Lady Raiyorin'll let me sleep in it tonight.." said Toshiro. "Well when you give her your present to her later at the party tonight, maybe she will!" said Rangiku. "...Er...I didn't get her a present yet..." said Toshiro. "What?! Why?" asked Rangiku. "All the stores were closed when I went out...What am I going to do...I didn't even get Mitsuko a present!" said Toshiro. "GASP! You didn't get your daughter a present?! And on her first Christmas?! Shame on you, Captain." said Rangiku, doing the shame hand gensture. "Ugh...I know..It's going to be hard to find a present for Mitsuko and Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro with a groan.

"Hm..Ah! We can go to the real world! There should be some shops still open now!" said Rangiku as she dragged her Captain out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night at squad 10 in the nursery, we see Raiyorin and Unohana there watching Mitsuko.

"Thank you for babysitting Mitsuko while I'm at the Christmas Party, Captain Unohana." said Raiyorin. "It's alright, Captain Raiyorin. I'm not much of a party person as I used to be when I was younger." said Unohana with a smile. Just then Toshiro comes in with something hidden behind his back

"Oh, hi, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Hello, Lady Raiyorin. Good evening, Captain Unohana." said Toshiro. "Good evening, Captain Hitsugaya." said Unohana with a smile. "Hm? What do you have behind your back?" asked Raiyorin. "It's Mitsuko's gift." said Toshiro. "Look, Mitsuko! Daddy got you a gift!" said Raiyorin. "Here you go, Mitsuko. Merry Christmas." said Toshiro giving his daughter a white furred bear with black eyes and blue and green bow tie.

"Aww...It's so cute. Thank daddy, Mitsuko." said Raiyorin. "...Dada..." said Mitsuko smiling at her father. Toshiro gives his daughter a small smile before kissing her on her cheek. "So...I'm guessing you didn't get me a gift..." said Raiyorin, a bit depressed.

"Er..I did...I just have to get it ready..." said Toshiro as a small blush appeared on his face. "Hm? What is it?" asked Raiyorin. "You'll see at the party...You can leave with Rangiku..I'll be busy taking care of your present." said Toshiro. "Ok! I'm just so glad you got me a present for once!" said Raiyorin kissing her husband.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the Seireitei party hall, we see about all of the shinigami from each squad there, dance, laughing, talking, making fools of themselves, but in general, having fun doing it all. We see Raiyorin walking in with Rangiku, who is trying to drag in Shuuhei, who is refusing to step foot into the party.

"C-Come on, Shuuhei!" groaned Rangiku as she tried to drag in the poor man. "No! You're going to blackmail me again!" said Shuuhei, struggling to get out of Rangiku's grasp. "Alright...I'll just tell everyone what happened between us in the closet during my sleepover." said Rangiku letting go of the man. Shuuhei's eyes just widen as he enters the party. "Alright, I'll stay." said Shuuhei looking to the side, a blush on his face. Just then Momo comes over with Rukia.

"Hi, Little Raiyorin! Hi, Rangiku! Hi, Shuuhei!" said Momo. "Hey, Momo. Hey, Rukia. Where's Ichigo and Renji?" asked Rangiku. "Well...I'm not sure...I saw Renji and Ichigo going over to the drink counter and get some sake..." said Rukia. Just then the group hears a microphone go on. They look over and see a drunken Ichigo and Renji holding the microphone.

"...Oh no.." said Rukia. "Heeyy, everryyyooneee! Myyy nameee iiish...R-R-Runji!" slurred Renji. "And...And...I'm...Zangestuuuu! And we...iss..goonna entertains youus!" slurred Ichigo. The two drunken men start to sing off key, most of the guests laughing, the other guests covering their ears.

"Ugh..Those two are idiots!" said Rangiku covering her ears. "...Ugh..This reminds me of when they tried to entertain the guests at my wedding.." said Raiyorin with a groan as she covered her ears also. Just then everyone sees Ichigo and Renji both binded each by 6 bars of light. Just then Byakuya makes his enterance.

"...Renji,...Ichigo,...How shameful.." said Byakuya calmly before he took the two men away. "Well that fixes that!" said Rangiku. "Yeah...You gotta love having Nii-sama around." said Rukia. "But didn't Shuuhei do that last Christmas?" asked Momo. "No no..That was Izuru! Last year Shuuhei was..." started Rangiku before she heard a microphone go on. Everyone turns and sees Yamamoto standing in front of the microphone on the stage.

"Alright, everyone. It is now the time to distribute presents. I will present a present and give it to their recievers." explained the old man. "First off we have Nanao Ise." said Yamamoto, presenting a small, wrapped, rectangular gift. Nanao goes over and recieves her gift. "Hm...This is from Captain Kyoraku." said Nanao, unwrapping the gift. When she's done unwrapping her gift, she finds it is a framed picture of her Captain shirtless and a rose held in his teeth. Nanao's eye just twitches as she looks at the present.

"Well...Not really surprised..." said Nanao as she threw the present away and walked away. "Next is a gift for Rukia Kuchiki from Ichigo Kurosaki." said Yamamoto holding up a small box. Rukia goes over and receives the gift. "I wonder what that idiot got me.." wondered Rukia as she rolled her eyes a bit. Rukia opens the box to find a white gold, 14kt diamond ring. Rukia stares at the ring with wide eyes.

"Wh-what the-...I-I don't understand." said Rukia stunned at her gift. Just then a somewhat sobered up Ichigo goes over to Rukia.

"Ugh...My head hurts...Ahem...Rukia..." started Ichigo as he took the ring and got down on one knee. "Rukia,...we both know that even though you're a complete pain in my ass most of the time, I love you with all of my heart. Rukia,...will you marry me?" asked Ichigo. Rukia just stares at the man with wide eyes. "I-Ichigo....Y-yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" said Rukia with a small smile. Ichigo smiles warmly at the young woman and places the ring on her finger. Rukia just stares at her new engagement ring with a smile.

"Rukia, I-" started Ichigo before Rukia had punched him in the jaw. "That's for calling me a pain in the ass.." said Rukia before kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

"Aww! Wasn't that romantic?" asked Momo with a smile. "..I never knew Ichigo and Rukia were going out...And I'm always the first to know about these things!" whispered Rangiku to Raiyorin.

Later all the presents are almost given out and Yamamoto is finally announcing the last one.

"Alright, everyone..Time for the final present. This is for Sasuki Raiyorin from Toshiro Hitsugaya." said Yamamoto. Raiyorin walks over to the Head-Captain and holds out her hand to recieve her present.

"Oh no...I can't present your present myself." said Yamamoto. "Hm? Why?" asked Raiyorin confused. Just then Yamamoto steps aside and the curtains to the stage open up to reveal Toshiro wrapped up in a big red bow from head to toe. People start to laugh at the young Captain before they felt the temperature of the room rapidly decrease. Raiyorin just stares at her husband confusedly.

"Toshiro? Where's my present?" asked Raiyorin. "Right here...I'm your present." said Toshiro holding his wife's hands. "Lady Raiyorin, these past years we've spent together as friends, best friends, and lovers were and shall be the best years of my life. These past years I've given you all of my love, my care, and a beautiful daughter, who I still say takes after me, but we won't get into that right now...But the one thing I haven't given you was...myself...Tonight, Lady Raiyorin, I'm yours...You can do whatever you'd like with me...No questions asked..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin smiles warmly at her husband before kissing him.

"Oh, Toshiro, I love you!" said Raiyorin as she hugged her husband. All of the other guests 'aw' at the sight before them.

"You know, Toshiro...There IS one thing I'd like to do with you..." said Raiyorin with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the captain couple's room, the two young Captains are resting peacefully on their futon, Raiyorin laying on top of her husband.

"Toshiro, that was wonderful last night!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just lets out a small groan. "Yeah..It was...something.." said Toshiro with another groan as he rubbed his backside. "Oh, Toshiro! I didn't mean to whip you too hard!" said Raiyorin with a little pout. "Meh...I wanna know where in hell you got that bondage stuff." said Toshiro. "Did Rangiku give you that stuff?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin smiles innocently at her husband.

"...No..I bought it on my own..." said Raiyorin with a sweet smile.

* * *

Well that was that! Happy new years everyone! Sorry for the LONG upload! Starting school and everything THREW me off! but chapter coming soon :D

Bye Sasuki234


	70. Crappy,,,er,,,happy anniversary

**_Alright everyone! Time for our next chapter! I'm gonna send Mitsuko away for a while since I can't think of good chapters including her, so I'm sending her away to Toshiro's granny for a little bit! And also..It's the 1 year anniversary of this story's creation! woot! :D anywhoo...In this chapter, as Raiyorin is trying to get over her daughter leaving to stay with Granny for a while, Toshiro is planning something special for their anniversary. What will happen when trouble strikes their anniversary plans? Will the two stay together? Read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer:...As of 2010...I don't own Bleach._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this lovely day in the first district of Rukongai, we see Raiyorin standing with Granny in front of the house where she used to live as she holds her daughter.

"Oh, Little Raiyorin, you've grown so much since I last saw you. How are you and Toshiro enjoying your marriage?" asked Granny. "We're enjoying it very much! It's almost our one year anniversary!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Oh, that's very nice. And your daughter is very cute." said Granny with a smile as she tickled Mitsuko under her chin, the baby giggling at the old woman. "Oh, Mitsuko, mommy's gonna miss you so much! But don't worry...Granny's gonna take great care of you!" said Raiyorin as she hugged her daughter.

"Now, Granny, make sure Mitsuko doesn't eat too much cookies. She likes them too much, she wants to only eat them lately! Make sure she eats her veggies!" said Raiyorin. "Don't worry, dear. She'll be in good hands." said Granny with a smile, taking the baby. "Good-bye, Mitsuko. Mommy'll be back for you in a few weeks. Be good for Granny." said Raiyorin, kissing her baby good-bye before leaving.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 10, in the office, we see Toshiro working on paperwork as usual.

"...Man..Where is Rangiku? She should be doing this instead of me.." said Toshiro with a groan. Just then Rangiku comes into the office.

"Hi, Captain! Did you finish the paperwork yet?" asked Rangiku as she sat down on the couch. "No.." said Toshiro glaring at his Lieutenant. "Oh. Well are you done getting ready for your anniversary yet?" asked Rangiku. "Again...No." said Toshiro glaring at his Lieutenant deeper.

"What? Why not?!" asked Rangiku. " Because..I'm too busy doing this paperwork YOU should be doing." said Toshiro. "Ah ah ah...Now, Captain..Don't forget...You promised me..No paperwork for a whole year if I did a good job on your wedding, starting from the day you and Captain Raiyorin got married.." said Rangiku with a smile.

"...Yes, but which anniversary am I celebrating today?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "Your wedding annive-...Oops...I guess the deal's done today, huh?" asked Rangiku with a nervous giggle. "Yep..Now get to work..NOW!" commanded Toshiro.

"...Yes, Captain..." said Rangiku with a sigh as she got up from the couch, went over to her desk, and started on the paperwork.

"You know, Captain. I can't believe you and Captain Raiyorin have been married for a whole year! So what do you have planned for tonight?" asked Rangiku. "Well, Rangiku, if you must know, I'm taking Lady Raiyorin to a beach house on a private island off of Seireitei Beach." said Toshiro.

"Wow. And I thought you hated the beach!" said Rangiku. " I do...But, I wanna do something special with Lady Raiyorin since we couldn't go on our honeymoon." said Toshiro. "Why not, Captain?" asked Rangiku raising an eyebrow.

"Well one reason is because she was pregnant at the time....But the main reason is because a certain SOMEONE dipped into the squad savings and spent 90% on it on sake and gambling." said Toshiro glaring at Rangiku.

"I said I was sorry!! How many times do I have to say it?!" asked Rangiku. "Until you pay it all back..." said Toshiro. "I will!...Eventually..." said Rangiku.

"Whatever. I'm going to go pack my stuff now." said Toshiro as he got up and left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, on an island off of Seireitei, Toshiro is leading his blindfolded wife along a path.

"Toshiro...Where are we going?" asked Raiyorin. "Don't worry, my dear...You're going to love where I'm taking you." said Toshiro with a smirk. "Can you atleast give me a hint?" asked Raiyorin.

"Alright alright..Here's a hint..It's somewhere you love to go." said Toshiro with a smirk. "...Toshiro, why'd we pack our suitcases and get on a boat then? If we were going to our room we could've just walked." said Raiyorin. Toshiro's face then turns red with a blush.

"Not there! I mean another place." said Toshiro. Raiyorin's silent for a moment as she thinks about what her husband could mean. A few minutes later, Raiyorin is still silent, clueless about where her husband could mean.

"I give up." said Raiyoirn. Toshiro then lets out a sigh. "Don't worry, we're almost there." said Toshiro as he continued to lead his wife.

Later, the two are at their target site.

"Alright, we're he-.." started Toshiro before his eyes widened. "Wh-...What the...What the hell?!" yelled Toshiro as he couldn't believe what was before him. "What? What?" asked Raiyorin as she took off the blindfold.

The two young Captains find a really old beach shack in front of them.

"Toshiro, is this where we're staying?" asked Raiyorin as she stared at the old shack. "I-It must be a mistake! Our beach house must be somewhere else!" said Toshiro. "But, I think this is the only one here..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro then lets out a growl.

"Damn travel agent said this was a beautiful beach house...Bastard ripped me off..." growled Toshiro. "Don't worry, Toshiro! It still looks nice!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Just then the front door to the shack then falls over and lands on the patio.

"Er...Well...atleast we don't have to worry about unlocking the door." said Raiyorin with a little giggle.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, the two are sitting on their bed in their room.

"Ahh..Toshiro, this bed feels soft!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just looks around at the room.

"...This room smells funny..." said Toshiro. "Oh, relax! It just needs a little air freshener! And besides, it's our anniversary! We should be enjoying it!" said Raiyorin as she hugged her husband. "I guess..." said Toshiro as he smirked at his wife before leaning in to kiss her. The two then start to make out. As the two are making out, Raiyorin then feels something tickling her within her panties.

"Toshiro,...stop...That tickles.." said Raiyorin with a giggle as she continued to feel a tickle in her panties. Toshiro then raises an eyebrow in confusement.

"Uh...What are you talking about? I'm not tickling you." said Toshiro. "Hm? But...I feel something tickling me in my panties." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin then checks inside of her panties to see what could be tickling her. Raiyorin eyes widen at what she sees before she lets out a scream.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, there is a dead lizard that is cut in half laying on the floor.

"Toshiro, you didn't have to kill the poor lizard..." said Raiyorin. "It tried to steal my job of pleasuring you...It had to die..." said Toshiro with a growl. "Well that doesn't matter anymore..." said Raiyorin with a smirk as she started to kiss her husband. "I'm sure nothing bad'll happen next." said Raiyorin with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back at squad 10, we see Rangiku and Momo hanging out in the office.

"Ah, don't you think it's sweet Little Raiyorin and Toshiro are off enjoying their 1 year anniversary?" asked Momo. "Pfft...It would be if Captain didn't leave so much paperwork for me to do..." said Rangiku with a grunt. Momo then giggles as she looks out the window, noticing the sky is cloudy.

"Ah. It's about to rain. Oh, I wonder if Toshiro and Raiyorin knew that it was supposed to thunderstorm tonight." said Momo. "Don't worry. I told them....I think..." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x

Back at the beach shack, the two young Captains are laying together on the couch in the living room, their bodies and clothes soaking wet.

"I...hate...today..." growled Toshiro. "Relax, Toshiro. Who knew that a part of the roof that was over our bed was going to break off, and it was going to rain outside?" asked Raiyorin, trying to make her husband feel better. Toshiro just continues to growl.

"Well atleast it's not thundering outside. So we can enjoy the silence of the rain." said Raiyorin with a smile as she cuddled with her husband. Just then there's a loud roar of thunder outside.

"...Then again..Atleast we have a comfortable couch to lay on together!" said Raiyorin. Just then the couch holding the two then breaks, causing the two to fall to the floor.

"...Or not..." said Raiyorin. Just then Raiyorin hears sniffling coming from somewhere. She looks over to find her husband shedding tears.

"Toshiro? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Raiyorinworriedly as she wiped her husband's tears. "I screwed up our anniversary...I got us stuck in this crappy place. Nothing good has happened since we got here! I'm a horrible husband." said Toshiro with a sigh.

"Toshiro, don't say that! You're a great husband! I know this place is disgusting and obviously breaking a lot of health violations, but that doesn't matter! I just wanted to spend time with you for our anniversary! All that's important to me tonight is that I'm with you." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro then smiles softly at his wife, before kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you so much...Happy anniversary." said Toshiro before he captured his wife's lips into a kiss. The thundering then stops and the sky clears up, the sun shining through the windows.

"It stopped raining." said Raiyorin with a smile. "It did...I have a wonderful idea for what we could do." said Toshiro with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning in squad 10, Rangiku is sitting in the office, reading a magazine. Just then Raiyorin comes into the office, carrying a passed out and tanned Toshiro.

"Hi, Captain Raiyorin! How was your anniversary?" asked Rangiku. "It was wonderful! Me and Toshiro had a wonderful time!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Hm? What happened to Captain?" asked Rangiku. "Well...Toshiro, decided to have sex on the beach. We did and he got tanned. Mainly because he didn't listen to me when I told him to put on sunscreen. But we stayed outside for a long time and knowing how Toshiro isn't too good with a lot of heat, he passed out. He eventually woke up this morning. But when we were leaving the beach house, the door fell on his head and he passed out again." said Raiyorin.

"Aww. Poor Captain!" said Rangiku with a laugh.

"But it was the best anniversary ever!" said Raiyorin as she kissed her unconscious husband on the cheek.

* * *

Well that's that! can't believe it's been 1 year since i first posted this story! :D More chapters to come!

Bye Sasuki234


	71. Mr and Mrs Hitsugaya and the lost ring

**_Alright everyone! Time for the next chapter! Trying to get back into the writing spirit! I have A LOT going on! Please bear with me! Anyhow! In this chapter our happy married couple get into a little fight..which turns into a bigger fight! Will it all end well? Read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own my phone, I own my shoes, I own my self, but I DON'T own Bleach._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today in the Seireitei, in squad 10, in the Captain couple's room, Raiyorin's laying on her futon, taking a nap. Just then, Toshiro comes into the room. Toshiro looks down and notices his wife's asleep. He then smirks as an idea pops into his head. Toshiro makes his way over to the futon where his wife is resting and lays next to his wife. He slowly slides his hand over one of her breasts, starting to squeeze it a little. Even though she's still asleep, Raiyorin lets out a small moan. Toshiro just smirks as he then slides his hand down his wife's body, placing his hand in between her legs, starting to pleasure her. Raiyorin then lets out another moan in her sleep.

Raiyorin then silently wakes up. She looks down at her waist and finds a hand placed in between her legs. She silently giggles, knowing her husband would pull someone like this.

"Must you molest me in my sleep?" Raiyorin asked her husband with a giggle. "Only when I'm bored." said Toshiro with a smirk before kissing his wife on the cheek. Raiyorin giggles as she moves closer to her husband and cuddles against his chest. Toshiro wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He then holds one hand to her face and caresses her cheek slowly. Raiyorin then looks at her husband's hand out of the corner of her eye. She notices he's not wearing his wedding ring.

"Toshiro, why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" asked Raiyorin. "Oh..I take it off during missions and showers." said Toshiro. "But..Why didn't you put it back on?" asked Raiyorin. "I...I guess I forgot..."said Toshiro. "Well put it on now!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro then lets out a groan.

"Ugh..Fine." said Toshiro as he got up and went over to the table where the box with the jewelry was kept and looked into the box.

"You don't have to sound like you're getting upset. I just asked you to put it on!" said Raiyorin with a pout. "I'm not getting upset! I'm just-..Uh-oh..." said Toshiro as he noticed something wasn't right.

"What?" asked Raiyorin. "Uh..My ring's not in here..." said Toshiro. "What?! What do you mean it's not in there?!" asked Raiyorin. "Well, Lady Raiyorin, it means I don't see it in the box with the other jewelry." Toshiro replied. "I was just asking a question! Why do you have to sound so rude?!" Raiyorin asked in a loud, upset tone.

"I'm not being rude! I just answered your damn question! You're the one being rude!" Toshiro replied in the same tone. "Well at least I have MY wedding ring!" Raiyorin said holding up her hand where he wedding ring was.

"Pfft...Yeah, and you're so damn annoying, too..." Toshiro muttered under his breath. "What was that?" asked Raiyorin glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing...Especially nothing like how you're so damn annoying...." Toshiro said looking to the side, an unemotional expression on his face. "You really have no respect for me OR our marriage!" said Raiyorin. "Of course I do! You're just pissing me off!" said Toshiro.

"What?! I am not! When do I piss you off?!" asked Raiyorin.

"Well, let's see...You constantly want to talk about feelings when I'm trying to sleep. You always blow me off when I want to have sex, but you always bother me when YOU want to and I don't. You always have me doing favors for you, but you always complain when I want you to do something for me! And you snore to top it all off..." said Toshiro.

"Oh? And you don't think YOU piss me off sometimes, too?" asked Raiyorin. "What do I do to piss you off?" asked Toshiro, glaring at her.

"Toshiro, I could list EVERYTHING, but by the time I'm done, Mitsuko will be old as the Head-Captain. So I'm not going to waste my breath." said Raiyorin. "Pfft..You can't even list one..." said Toshiro.

"Oh really? Well here's one, you're a jerk! You always have to be mean to everyone! You don't care about anything special!" said Raiyorin. "You know, this is what I mean about you pissing me off...You talk to damn much!" yelled Toshiro.

"Well you're a jerk!" said Raiyorin. "Well since I'm such a jerk, then get out of MY room and go sleep somewhere else!" Toshiro demanded. "Well fine! I'll take my stuff and go to MY squad!" said Raiyorin. "Oh no no no...EVERYTHING in this room is MINE. From the clothes in MY closet to the carpet is MINE." said Toshiro with a smirk.

"B-But...My clothes..." said Raiyorin.

"Mine.." said Toshiro.

"My books.."

"Mine.."

"..The 'toys' in my little black box..."

" Oh those are especially mine..." Toshiro replied with a smirk.

"...You're sick..." said Raiyorin glaring at her husband. "Well atleast I still have my zanpakutou.." said Raiyorin as she went over to take up her sword before Toshiro quickly grabbed that away.

"Toshiro!" Raiyorin whined. "...Like I said...EVERYTHING found in this room is mine..." said Toshiro. "B-But...You can't use Hikari no Kami!" whined Raiyorin. "Oh well...She might keep Hyorinmaru company when I'm busy.." said Toshiro holding onto his wife's sword. Raiyorin then growls at him.

"What about me? Am I yours, too?" asked Raiyorin. "Yes, but I don't want you in here anymore..Now out!" Toshiro said pushing his wife out and closing the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, Shuuhei is walking through the dormitory part of the barracks. As he's walking past Raiyorin's old Captain's room, he hears noise coming from inside of there.

"Hm? That room should be empty...Oh no...Captain Hitsugaya didn't send Rangiku back to our squad again, did he?" Shuuhei wondered with slight fear. Shuuhei slides open the door and sees Raiyorin punching a pillow against a wall.

"...Captain Raiyorin?" asked Shuuhei. "Hm? Oh, hi, Shuuhei." said Raiyorin with a nervous smile. "...Why are you beating up that pillow for it's lunch money?" asked Shuuhei. "Ngh...Me and Toshiro had a fight and he kicked me out of his room and all my stuff that was in HIS room is now his." said Raiyorin with a growl.

"Really? Why?" asked Shuuhei. "Well, because I called him a jerk because he said I pissed him off and he IS one because he lost his wedding ring..." said Raiyorin. "Oh...I'm sorry. I hope you two will work it all out." said Shuuhei.

"Oh, speaking of rings. Rangiku said she found an 18kt diamond ring yesterday." said Shuuhei. "Really? Wonder where she'd find that just lying around." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day in the squad 10 office, Raiyorin is sitting with Rangiku on the couch.

"So, Captain Raiyorin, how was it sleeping alone for the first time since the day before you got married?" asked Rangiku. "Ugh..It was horrible..I'm so miss being held by warm arms." said Raiyorin. "Aw...You miss Captain?" asked Rangiku.

"Hell no...I'm talking about my stuffed animals. But since they're in Toshiro's room they're his!" said Raiyorin with a groan. "Don't worry, Captain Raiyorin. Captain will come to his senses soon." said Rangiku. Just then Toshiro walks into the office.

"Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku, greeting her superior. "Hello, Rangiku." said Toshiro, walking to his desk, ignoring Raiyorin. "Ahem..Captain,..isn't there someone else you'd like to say hello to?" asked Rangiku. "Hm? Oh you're so right, Rangiku..." said Toshiro as he went over to the couch where his wife and Lieutenant were sitting.

"Hello, Hikari no Kami..." Toshiro said, greeting the sword that laid on the coffee table in between the couches. Raiyorin just glares at the boy.

"Oh, Hikari no Kami, wasn't last night fun?" asked Toshiro smirking at the sword. "...What did you do last night?" asked Raiyorin.

"Didn't you love the part when I turned down the lights and turned on soft, romantic music?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin's eyes then widen.

"YOU SEXED UP MY SWORD?!" yelled Raiyorin. "I know, you were good, too, Hikari no Kami." said Toshiro as he rubbed the sword with a bigger smirk. Raiyorin then growls before she jumps onto the boy and tries to strangle him.

"Captain Raiyorin!" Rangiku shrieked as she dragged the young woman off of her Captain. "Captain Raiyorin, calm down. I'm sure Captain didn't mean it!" said Rangiku. "Oh, Rangiku. She's just jealous...Unlike her, Hikari no Kami doesn't cry after we're done." said Toshiro with a smirk, teasing his wife. Raiyorin growls at the young man.

"Relax, Captain Raiyorin...I'm sure he's just kidding." said Rangiku. "Oh, and at least Hikari no Kami's breasts don't make her look fat..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin's eyes then widen wide as plates. Raiyorin then growls as she grabs her sword away from Toshiro, unsheating it and stabbing Toshiro in the shoulder. Toshiro growls in pain as he holds his injured shoulder and Rangiku holds Raiyorin back.

"Captain Raiyorin! Relax! He didn't mean it! Now give me your sword.." said Rangiku holding her hand out. Raiyorin just sighs as she resheathes her sword, now stained with her husband's blood and hands it over to Rangiku.

"Now...Let's try and talk about this..." said Rangiku. Raiyorin just glares at the injured Toshiro.

"I have nothing to say to him..." said Raiyorin as she left the office. Rangiku just sighs.

"Captain, you have to apologize to her! You went too far!" said Rangiku. "..Shut up and get me to squad 4." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in Toshiro's bedroom, Toshiro is laying in his futon. Toshiro then reaches out to the right side of the futon, noticing there's nothing there. He just lets out a sad sigh as he rubs his bandaged up shoulder.

Just then Rangiku comes in with a restrained by kido Raiyorin, who is dressed in her lingerie like night gown.

"Captain, you two are going to work things out. Now you guys are going to stay in this room and not come out until you guys love each other again. And here's a plus...When you two decide to have make up sex, you don't have much to take off! Now, good-bye!" said Rangiku as she undid the kido spell, left and quickly sealed the door with kido so neither of them could escape. The two young Captains just glare at each other. Raiyorin goes over to the futon and lays next to the young man.

"..Get out of my futon, Little Raiyorin..." said Toshiro wtih a growl. "I bought it, so I get to sleep in it.." said Raiyorin. "Whatever..." growled Toshiro as he laid down and covered himself with the blanket.

"Oh, and I bought this blanket, too..." said Raiyorin as she took all of the blanket and covered herself with it. Toshiro just growls at the young woman. He then looks down at her.

"Hm...Last time I checked..." started Toshiro before he took away the blanket. "I bought this night gown." said Toshiro as he took the clothing off of his wife, leaving her in just her panties. Raiyorin blushes as she covers herself up. Toshiro just chuckles at the young woman's embarrassment.

"What do you have to hide? I've seen those fake breasts lots of times..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin's eyes then widen, hearing Toshiro call her breasts fake.

"Oh, yeah..Well I bought these boxers, too!" said Raiyorin as she quickly stripped her husband of his undergarments, leaving him completely naked. "Wow, Toshiro..You sure are small..." said Raiyorin with a smirk. Toshiro just growls and glares at the young woman. He then pounces onto his wife, and pins her down, deeply growling and glaring down at her.

"You know...You annoy the hell out of me..." said Toshiro. "...Funny...You annoy me, too..But you do it more!" said Raiyorin.

"Short..." said Toshiro.

"Jerk..." said Raiyorin.

"Crybaby..."

"Brat..."

"Whore.."

Raiyorin's eyes then widen. As she's about to reply, she feels unable to reply, sadness filling her body. Raiyorin just looks to the side, tears slowly forming and falling out of her eyes. Toshiro just stares at his wife, regretting saying the last insult to her.

"...Lady Raiyorin,...I'm sorry..I didn't mean that..." said Toshiro as he got off of his wife. Raiyorin slowly leans up and turns away from her husband.

"Lady Raiyorin,...I didn't mean to...I...I'm sorry...Talk to me..." said Toshiro as he held his wife from behind. Raiyorin just sighs as she ignores her husband. "Lady Raiyorin,...I'm sorry...For everything...I'm sorry I don't remember to put my wedding ring back on...I'm sorry for losing my wedding ring...I'm sorry for not caring about you or our marriage...I'm sorry for hurting you.." said Toshiro as he holds his wife tighter, resting his head on her shoulder. Raiyorin turns to face her husband.

"I'm...I'm sorry, too...I'm sorry for pissing you off...For...being such a crappy, nagging, annoying wife..." said Raiyorin. "Listen...I didn't really mean to...call you annoying and saying you piss me off...I was just upset..." said Toshiro. "...Well...Wanna be husband and wife again?" asked Raiyorin.

"I never said we stopped being husband and wife." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin just smiles as she kisses her husband.

"Can I have my stuff back now?" asked Raiyorin. "My stuff is your stuff." said Toshiro with a smirk as he gave his wife back her night gown. Raiyorin just stares at the clothing before throwing it aside.

"I don't want this back..." said Raiyorin. "Why not?"asked Toshiro. "Because...We can't have make up sex with this on." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just smirks as he kisses his wife and lays her down.

x-x-x-x-x

After some time of love making, Toshiro and Raiyorin are laying close together.

"Toshiro, I hear Rangiku found an 18kt diamond ring last night." said Raiyorin. "Really? Where?" asked Toshiro. " I don't remember where she said..She said it was somewhere in this squad." said Raiyorin. "Hm..The ring she found was 18kt?...Funny...Our wedding rings have the same amount of-...Wait..." started Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later in the squad 10 office.

"YOU TOOK MY RING?!" asked Toshiro glaring at Rangiku. "I-I'm sorry. I found it laying around in your shower and-." started Rangiku. "What were you doing in my shower?!" asked Toshiro. "M-My pipe was clogged! C-Captain Raiyorin said I could use yours and..I found the ring in the soap dish and...I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your ring!!" said Rangiku.

"Whatever...Give it back." said Toshiro holding out his hand. "..Er...About that...I...Sold the ring to Captain Kyoraku earlier today..." said Rangiku. "...Give me the money you got..." growled Toshiro.

"..Er..About that...I used it to treat some of my friends to sake tonight..." said Rangiku. Toshiro just glares at the woman.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in squad 10 office, Rangiku is sitting at her desk, working on a large stack of paperwork at her desk, her feet chained to the floor.

"-sigh-...Only...9 months of paperwork and 3 years without pay to pay back Captain for his wedding ring..." said Rangiku with a sigh.

* * *

Well that's that! Wasn't that an interesting chapter? :D Well..more to come!

Bye Sasuki234.


	72. The Tragedy of Sasuki and Toshiro

********

**Hola Everyone! It's time for the next chapter! Ugh, my brain's going on empty with ideas right now! But I managed to come up with this one! This chapter will be sorta Shakespearean themed! In this chapter the Shinigami Women's society is putting on their annual play! And this year they're performing Romeo & Juliet! What happens when Raiyorin is cast as Juliet and her 'Romeo' is an attractive male shinigami. Will Toshiro get jealous? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

Today in the Seireitei, in the Shinigami Women's Society meeting room, the members are gathered around a wall, staring at the paper that is hung up there.

"Oh, boy! The casting list is up! I wonder what part I got!" said Yachiru happily as she looked at the list. "Hm...What part do you think you got, Rangiku?" asked Momo. "I just know I got the part of Juliet! I just know it!" said Rangiku, hoping she got her desired part. "Aww...I wanted to be Juliet!" said Momo with a little pout. "Sorry, Momo. Maybe next time...This year Juliet will be played by-....CAPTAIN RAIYORIN?!" said Rangiku as she shrieked at the last few words, other members noticing that the coveted part of Juliet was taken by the young blue-haired Captain.

"Wow! I can't believe Little Raiyorin got the part of Juliet." said Momo. "H-How...How the hell did she get it over me?!" asked Rangiku with an upset huff. "Well, Rangiku, you see, when trying out for the part of Juliet, she was more talented than you were when reciting the lines. And also, in the play, Juliet was a young girl around age 13 to 14. Despite her actual age, Captain Raiyorin obviously looks like a girl in that age group." explained Nanao. Rangiku just groans as she folds her arms.

"Then what part did I get?" asked Rangiku as she looked at the list again. "Nurse?! I got the part of the nurse?! What the hell?!" asked Rangiku in shock. "Oh, come on, Rangiku. The nurse is a funny character in the play!" said Momo, trying to make the woman feel better. Rangiku just groans more.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the Seireitei theatre, in the auditorium, the cast and crew of the play are working on their respectful jobs. On the stage, some of the stage crew members are painting background scenery for the many scenes in the play. Hanatarou and Shuuhei are painting a background for the play together.

"You know, Shuuhei, I really wish I got a part in the play. I tried out my best, but they didn't cast me." said Hanatarou. "Really? What part did you try out for?" asked Shuuhei. "I tried out for the part of Romeo. I thought I did a really good job, too. I wonder who got the part." wondered Hanatarou as he continued to paint. "Hm...I don't remember his name, but he's rumored to be a very attractive shinigami. He catches the hearts of many female shinigami." said Shuuhei.

"Wow...Who ever got the part of Juliet is really lucky." said Hanatarou. "Yeah...Oh..Oh no...Crap, I forgot." said Shuuhei. "What's wrong?" asked Hanatarou. " I just remembered...Captain Raiyorin got the part of Juliet." said Shuuhei. "Oh no...I hope Captain Hitsugaya's not going to get jealous." said Hanatarou. Shuuhei just stares at the boy.

"...Yeah, you're right, Captain Hitsugaya's going to blow a fuse." said Hanatarou.

Meanwhile on another side of the auditorium, we see Raiyorin sitting with Toshiro as she looks at her script.

"Hm...Juliet has a lot of lines...Why didn't you try out for a part, Toshiro?" Raiyorin asked her husband. "Pfft...2 reasons. 1. Not my style and 2. I don't wear tights." said Toshiro flatly. "Oh, come on...You could've been my Romeo." said Raiyorin as she smiled at her husband. "Pfft...I don't need to be in a stupid play to win your heart." said Toshiro with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss his wife before he was interrupted by a female screaming. Everyone turns their heads to see it was Momo who screamed.

"Oh my God! H-He's here! Our Romeo's here!" said Momo with an excited cry. All of the females, with the exception of Raiyorin get excited and run towards and crowds around the auditorium entrance. Just then a tall, tanned-skinned shinigami with brown, ear-length hair enters with a small smile. All of the women around him are completely dazed at the sight of him.

"Hello, guys." said the shinigami with a smile. "Hi, Yuhei." said the crowd of women with smiles and admiration in their voices. Raiyorin goes over to Yuhei.

"Hi, you must be the one who's playing Romeo." said Raiyorin with a smile. "Yes. And you must be my Juliet. Pleased to meet you." said Yuhei as he took Raiyorin's hand and kissed it softly. Raiyorin just blushes at the man.

"T-Thanks. Nice to meet you, too." said Raiyorin with a blush.

Toshiro just glares at the man who was kissing his wife's hand.

"Pfft...He's lucky this is just a stupid play." said Toshiro as he leaned back in his chair. Just then Hanatarou comes over to Toshiro, carrying a copy of the script with him.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya!" said Hanatarou with a smile. "Oh. Hanatarou...How's Sinata?(1)" asked Toshiro. "Oh, still trying to avoid me and still threatening to kill me as always. Though she's been doing it less lately. I think I'm wearing her down." said Hanatarou. "...Congrats." said Toshiro. "Did you see Yuhei? He's supposed to be playing Romeo. I can see why he got the part. He's really popular with the ladies." said Hanatarou.

"Pfft...Pretty boy just got lucky because he's eye candy to some of these women." said Toshiro. "Yeah. His acting was ok, but I'm sure I did better job than he did acting out a scene. I wonder why they didn't choose me." said Hanatarou.

"..Gee...I wonder why..." said Toshiro as he rolled his eyes a bit. "Did Sinata try out?" asked Toshiro. "No. When I told her to try out, she just said: 'Screw you. I'm not going to be in some stupid, gay play. I rather go jump off a cliff into an ocean of rabid squirrels'. And then she slammed the door in my face when I asked her out on a date afterwards." said Hanatarou.

Toshiro just shakes his head at the boy. "Are you sure you're alright with Captain Raiyorin being Juliet and Yuhei being Romeo?" asked Hanatarou. "Pfft..I'm fine. It's just a play." said Toshiro. "You realize they're going to have kissing scenes, right?" asked Hanatarou. " I said it's just a pl-...What?" asked Toshiro in slight shock. "Yeah, they have a couple of kissing scenes. Look." said Hanatarou as he showed the Captain the script.

"I'm...Fine...It's...Just...A...Play..." said Toshiro as he took a deep breath in between words.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, the cast is rehearsing a scene from the play. Everyone is sitting, taking a break as they are waiting for the director to let them know when to continue rehearsing a part of the play.

"Alright. Time to rehearse the rest of Act. 1, Scene 5!" said Nanao as she was the director of the play.

Yuhei walks over to where Raiyorin and Toshiro are sitting.

" I think it's time for our scene, my Juliet." said Yuhei with a smile. Raiyorin just giggles at the man as Toshiro just glares at him.

"Alright then." said Raiyorin as she got up and followed Yuhei onto the stage. Hanatarou then comes over and sits next to Toshiro.

"I don't know if you'll be able to watch this scene, Captain Hitsugaya." said Hanatarou. "Why?" asked Toshiro with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright. In this part of scene 5, Romeo and Juliet will have their first kiss." said Nanao. Toshiro's eyes just widen at the director's words.

"And...Action!" said Nanao, directing the actors to act out the scene.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Yuhei said, playing his part as Romeo.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Raiyorin said as Juliet.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Yuhei slowly leans towards Raiyorin for the kiss that was to come after those lines were said. Toshiro just watches with wide eyes, his wife about to be kissed by another man. He knows it's just a play, but come on! This is his wife and him watching another man place his lips on her! Toshiro tries his hardest to watch silently, but...

"CUT! Perfect! Next scene!" said Toshiro, acting like the director to try and stop the kiss. Yuhei just leans back and stares out at Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You have no authority to stop this scene!" said Nanao, angered that Toshiro was trying to do her job. "Of course I do...I'm a Captain." said Toshiro. "That doesn't matter! It's my play!" said Nanao.

"And...Continue with the kiss!" said Nanao, having the two actors continue the scene. Yuhei once again leans in to kiss Raiyorin, but...

"CUT! Next scene!" said Toshiro, stopping the scene once again. Nanao just growls silently, slowly turning to glare at the Captain.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, the doors of the auditorium open, and from behind those doors Toshiro is thrown out of the auditorium.

"Hey! What th-." started Toshiro before Nanao interrupted. "You are banned from all rehearsals. You may see the play when it's done in a month." said Nanao before closing the door behind her.

Toshiro just growls.

x-x-x-x-x

A month later, in squad 10 office, we see Toshiro just sitting at his desk, head in his left hand and his right tapping on the desk. Just then Rangiku comes into the office.

"Hi, Captain! Gonna see the play tonight?" asked Rangiku. "You mean if I want to see my wife kiss another man multiple times in one night? Pfft..No thanks." said Toshiro. "Oh, come on. It's just a play! And besides! You wouldn't have to be so worried if they just casted me as Juliet like they should have!" said Rangiku.

"Pfft....Even though I don't like the idea of Lady Raiyorin being Juliet, I rather her than you. You suck at acting." said Toshiro. "HEY!" said Rangiku feeling offended.

"Ugh..What am I going to do? I don't wanna go and watch Lady Raiyorin kiss another guy. And I don't want to stay here and know she's kissing another man and if I'm not there, they may start acting like it's more than just a play." said Toshiro.

"Hm...It's too bad you're not in the play, that way you could get Captain Raiyorin. But oh well....See you later, Captain!" said Rangiku as she left to get ready. "Hm.." Toshiro hummed. Rangiku's words gave the young Captain an idea.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at the Seireitei Theatre, everyone is gathering into the auditorium to sit down and wait for Romeo and Juliet to begin. Izuru and Shuuhei sit down in a row and read the information pamphlet.

"So, Shuuhei, where's Captain Hitsugaya? Isn't he going to watch Captain Raiyorin perform?" asked Izuru. "I don't know. He said something about him having something important to do and wearing tights." said Shuuhei.

Meanwhile, backstage, Raiyorin peeks a little bit through the curtains to see if Toshiro is sitting in the audience. Her face saddens a bit as she notices her husband isn't in the audience. Raiyorin then lets out a small, sad sigh. Just then Rangiku comes over.

"What's wrong, Captain?" asked Rangiku. "Toshiro's not here. I wonder if he's not gonna come." said Raiyorin. "Don't worry! I'm sure Captain'll want to see his beautiful wife perform in a play, even though he'll have to watch her kiss another man, who's way hotter than he is." said Rangiku.

"..Rangiku,..that only makes me even more sure he's not gonna come." said Raiyorin. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He'll be here!" said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later after the play had begun, the play had gotten to the scene where Romeo and Juliet have their first kiss.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Yuhei said, playing his part as Romeo.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Raiyorin said as Juliet.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Yuhei slowly leans towards Raiyorin for the kiss that was to come after those lines were said. As their lips were about to meet, Yuhei then suddenly falls through the trap door that was below him. Raiyorin just stares at the spot where Yuhei was and then looks out into the audience.

"Uh...Romeo, Romeo..Where for art thou Romeo?" Raiyorin said nervously. Nanao just stares at the scene before her. "Wh-What just happened?!" Nanao cried..

x-x-x-x-x

From that scene to the scene where Romeo finds Juliet supposedly dead, strange things have been happening throughout the play, mostly involving something happening to Romeo, preventing from kissing Juliet.

The scene now is where Romeo is about to drink the poison after seeing his Juliet 'dead'.

"And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars

From this world-wearied flesh.

Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace!

and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss

A dateless bargain to engrossing death!

Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!

Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on

The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!

Here's to my love! O true apothecary!

Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." said Yuhei drinking the 'poison' and leaning to kiss his 'dead' Juliet. Just as Yuhei is about to kiss Raiyorin, suddenly Toshiro appears, holding his sword.

"Back away from my Juliet, you bastard!" said Toshiro pointing his sword at the young man. People in the audience let out a quick gasp and laugh as they see the young Captain in tights. Nanao just stares at the scene with wide eyes.

"Wh..What is he doing!?" cried Nanao, feeling that her play was ruinned.

Raiyorin leans up from where she was laying. "Toshiro? What are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin.

"My fair Juliet,

I can't stand us being apart.

The beauty of the stars in the sky and

The most beautiful of all flowers

Cannot compare to your fairness.

My Juliet let us be together.

You are my one and only.

Oh, my Juliet, I love you." Toshiro said to Juliet. Raiyorin just smiles at the man, despite him disruppting the play.

"Oh, Toshiro. I love you, too." said Raiyorin as she kissed her husband. Nanao just stares at the scene before her.

"....Why...Why would Captain Hitsugaya ruin my play?" Nanao wondered, her head in her hands.

"Let us go off, my fair lady." said Toshiro taking Raiyorin off stage. Yuhei just stands there shocked. Rangiku comes out onto the stage.

"What...What just happened here?" asked Yuhei.

"That was a pair of two star crossed persons in love,

Meeting entirely by fate.

Completely nothing what both dreamed of,

Felt great love and little hate.

Though a story of very few woe,

Nothing than that of Raiyorin and her Toshiro.' said Rangiku with a smile. The curtains then close. Nanao just groans.

"I'm ruined..This was the worst play ever..." groaned Nanao. The audience then applauds loudly.

"Th-They liked it? I don't believe it! They liked it!" said Nanao with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in squad 10, in the office, Toshiro is sitting at his desk doing a large stack of paperwork.

"Ugh...I don't understand why Nanao gave me her paperwork. I know I ruined her play, but the people liked it!" Toshiro said with a groan as he continued to do paperwork. Just then Raiyorin enters the office.

"Toshiro,...we need to talk." said Raiyorin. "Ugh...I said I was sorry for ruining the play." said Toshiro. "It's not that. I just wanna know why you were stopping the kissing scenes." said Raiyorin. "Well..I thought that...Well...You guys might start to be more than just a play couple." said Toshiro.

"Is that it? Toshiro, you know I wouldn't even consider that!" said Raiyorin. "Are you sure?" asked Toshiro. " Of course! And I can give you 3 good reasons why I could never become more than friends with Yuhei." said Raiyorin.

"Why?" asked Toshiro.

"1. Because I'm in love with you and you alone, Toshiro.

2. You're the only guy that I can ever have a special connection with.

And. 3. Yuhei's gay..." said Raiyorin.

"Really? That's sweet.." said Toshiro with a small smile as he kissed his wife.

"...So...If Yuhei's gay. Then why was he willing to kiss a female in a play?" asked Toshiro. "Well...The reason's he's gay is because of the many women who keep gushing over him and stuff and he was getting sick of them. But he realized that he was getting kind of bored just being with guys and he missed a woman's kisses. So I'm guessing he was either trying to go bi or back to straight. But since all of the other girls kept jumping all over him, he decided that gay was the way for him." said Raiyorin.

"Wow..That's interesting." said Toshiro. "Oh. Yuhei told me to give you this." said Raiyorin handing Toshiro a piece of paper with a phone number. "What's this?" asked Toshiro.

"It's Yuhei's number. He says if you ever divorce me or need some time away from me, you should give him a call." said Raiyorin. Toshiro's eyes just twitch as he rips up the paper.

"No....freakin...way...in hell..." said Toshiro slowly.

* * *

Well that was that! I'm sorry for not uploading in..FOREVER...its just the third quarter in my school year sends my creative side on vacation...= .=...its horrible. Oh well! It just ended so I'm getting my creativity back! Slowly but surely! Well. More chapters to come!

(1) Sinata- Sinata's a character in me and my friend's little game for bleach that we made up :D She's going to appear in the likely sequel to this story when its done.

Bye Sasuki234.


	73. Yelling, Forgiveness, and a Bet

**__**

_**Alright everyone! In this chapter it looks like Toshiro and Raiyorin'll be having a little bet. The two will see who can give up their "worst habit" and also do a little role-reversal. Which one'll go the longest without doing what makes them flawed? Read and find out.**_

Today in the Seireitei, in squad 10, in the office, Toshiro is sitting at his desk, doing his usual job of paperwork without the help of his Lieutenant. But, lucky for him, Raiyorin is here to help him.

"Alright, Toshiro. Remember the deal: I help you, you help me with my paperwork later." said Raiyorin. " Yeah, yeah. I know. Ugh...I can't believe Rangiku won't help me with this damn paperwork." Toshiro said with a groan. "When was the last time Rangiku ever helped you with the paperwork?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro thinks about that for a minute.

"Hm...Let's see...I've been Captain of this squad for...15 years now...Uh...I'd say...Never." said Toshiro as he continued to write. "Wow...I've only been a Captain for 3 years now and Shuuhei always helped me." said Raiyorin. "That's because you have a Lieutenant that's smart and willing to help. Rangiku decides not to help me because she's just naturally lazy and a drunk." said Toshiro.

"Well...I don't really think that's the reason why Rangiku's like that." said Raiyorin, looking to the side. "..What do you mean?" asked Toshiro, raising an eyebrow. " Well...Maybe the reason Rangiku doesn't help you and always runs off instead of doing paperwork with you is because...maybe...you scare her." said Raiyorin.

"...Scare her? I scare Rangiku?" asked Toshiro. " I-It's just a thought! It's just that you..." started Raiyorin. "That I what?" asked Toshiro.

"Well...You yell at her a lot. Actually you seem to yell at people a whole lot!" said Raiyorin. " I don't yell at anyone! Who do I yell at?" asked Toshiro.

"Well..There's Rangiku..." started Raiyorin. "Pfft...She doesn't count." said Toshiro. " Well...There's Captain Ukitake when he gives you treats. And then there's Momo when she forgets to take her medication. And then there's me when I forget to buy more natto for you." explained Raiyorin.

Toshiro just stares at his wife.

"Pfft...So what?" asked Toshiro. " Well...I think Rangiku would respond more if you just stopped yelling." said Raiyorin. "Pfft...Or I can keep yelling and threatening her." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just sighs at her husband.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in squad 9, the office is a complete mess, papers and stuff lying around. Meanwhile, Shuuhei is just laying on the couch, relaxing, ignoring the mess. Just then Raiyorin and Toshiro enter the office.

"Hi, Shuuhei! Did yo-...Wh-What happened here?" Raiyorin asked in shock. "Oh, Captain! I-I...I can explain, you see...Renji and Izuru came over...and...uh...I'm sorry, Captain Raiyorin." said Shuuhei. "It's alright, Shuuhei. I'm sure you guys didn't mean to mess up the office." said Raiyorin.

"Th-thanks, Captain." said Shuuhei, as he got up and left the office.

"Well...Let's clean up this mess a bit and get started on the paperwork." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just lets out a small chuckle.

"What?" asked Raiyorin. "If you ask me, Shuuhei should be cleaning this mess up AND doing the paperwork, too." said Toshiro. "Toshiro, I'm sure they didn't mean to do this.." said Raiyorin. "Pfft...I bet you Shuuhei knew you'd let him off easy..." said Toshiro. "That's not true! Why would you say that?" asked Raiyorin. "Because you're too forgiving! You'll forgive anyone for anything!" said Toshiro.

"That's not true! I don't always forgive people!" said Raiyorin. "Really? Let's think for a minute...You forgave Rangiku when she messed up your office when I kicked her out of my squad and she transferred here. You forgave Momo when she pushed you into the lake, even though you had a cold at the time, when she thought you were the one that told the Seireitei News that she still wet the bed..." said Toshiro.

"...I wonder who was the one really that told them." said Raiyorin. "I-I...I don't know..." said Toshiro looking to the side a bit. "And also you forgave me when I tried to sell you in the marketplace in Rukongai when we were younger." said Toshiro.

"We-well...I...I...Oh whatever! There's nothing wrong with that!" said Raiyorin. "Of course there is! If you don't go hard on your squad member's and yell at them, they won't listen to you!" said Toshiro. "Well if you don't treat them nice and forgive them once in a while, they won't either!" said Raiyorin. "Pfft...I bet you couldn't yell at them if you tried..." said Toshiro. "I can! But I don't find the need to! I bet you couldn't forgive anyone if your life depended on it." said Raiyorin.

"Really now? Let's make a little bet then. We'll both go without our bad habits. You have to stop forgiving and start yelling. And I'll stop yelling and start forgiving. First one to do what they stopped loses. If I win, you have to do ANYTHING I want." Toshiro said with a smirk.

"Alright. And when I win, you have to dress up as anything I desire." said Raiyorin. "Alright then...Bet starts...Now." said Toshiro. " May the best Captain win." said Raiyorin with a smile. "I will." Toshiro replied with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in the Seireitei, the bet between Toshiro and Raiyorin officially begins. In squad 9, in the office, Raiyorin is sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Just then Shuuhei comes into the office.

"Good morning, Captain." said Shuuhei. "Good morning, Shuuhei. Your paperwork is on your desk." said Raiyorin pointing to Shuuhei's desk. "E-Er...Uh...Captain, I was thinking I could not, because....uh....Today's my birthday!" said Shuuhei. "...Shuuhei, it's not your birthday. It just passed last month." said Raiyorin.

"But, Captain...I'm feeling kinda tired...So maybe...Can you do it for me?" asked Shuuhei. "...Ok, so..You expect me to do both of our paperwork all by myself?" asked Raiyorin. "Well...Yeah, kinda." said Shuuhei. Raiyorin just stares at her Lieutenant for a moment.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND? I'M NOT DOING YOUR WORK!" yelled Raiyorin. "C-Captain?" Shuuhei said slowly, surprised his Captain yelled at him. "Shuuhei, there's a reason why you're my Lieutenant. So you can help with the damn paperwork!" yelled Raiyorin. "You know what? You're doing all of the paperwork! Both mine and yours! And you're not leaving until all of it's done!" yelled Raiyorin as she put her pen down and folded her arms, angrily staring at her Lieutenant.

"B-But...But...Fine..." said Shuuhei with a sigh as he went over to his desk and started his paperwork.

' Heh. That was too easy...Looks like Toshiro's gonna lose this bet and dress up as anything I want.' Raiyorin thought with a little giggle.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 10, Toshiro is walking through the halls towards his office. When he gets there, he opens the door to find the office a mess with papers and empty sake bottles scattered across the floor and a Rangiku asleep on the couch. Toshiro's eye just twitches.

"Don't yell..Don't yell...Must win bet..." Toshiro told himself, trying to refrain himself from yelling. Toshiro slowly walks over to where Rangiku was asleep.

"Rangiku...Rangiku..." Toshiro said in a normal, calm tone, trying to wake his Lieutenant up. Rangiku continues to sleep, completely ignoring her Captain's attempts at waking her up. Toshiro just sighs.

"Hm...The bet was I couldn't yell...Never said I couldn't kick.." said Toshiro as he kicked Rangiku in her leg that was hanging off of the couch, waking her up.

"Huh? Wha?...Captain! That wasn't nice! That hurt!" said Rangiku rubbing her leg. "Rangiku,...Why is the office a mess?" asked Toshiro. "We-well...You see...I...uh...It was...It was Renji's birthday and....Oh just yell at me already.." said Rangiku hanging her head in shame, knowing what to expect next. Toshiro just takes a deep breath.

"I'm not going to yell...It's alright, Rangiku. Just do the paperwork and we can clean up the office together.." said Toshiro in a calm tone. Rangiku just stares at her Captain confusedly.

"Uh..Captain? Are you ok?" asked Rangiku. "I'm fine..." said Toshiro. "Uh...Ok..I'm...Gonna do my paperwork now." said Rangiku as she went over to her desk and started her work.

'Looks like that turned out better than I expected....I'm sure gonna win this bet...' Toshiro thought with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

2 weeks later, the bet between the young couple continues and neither of the two have seemed to done what they gave up. Toshiro hasn't yelled, and Raiyorin hasn't let anyone off easy. In squad 10, in the office, the two young Captains are sitting on the couch together.

"So, Toshiro...Yelled at anyone yet?" asked Raiyorin with a smirk. "Nope. Forgive anyone for anything stupid yet?" replied Toshiro with a smirk of his own. "Not a chance. I'm telling you, Toshiro. I'm winning this bet." said Raiyorin. "Pfft...Like that'll happen. I'm gonna win and you're gonna have to do something for me..." said Toshiro. "And what would that be?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just smiles at his wife devilishly.

"Well...Let's just say it involves rope, a blindfold, and a little hot candle wax." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in the squad 9 barracks, Raiyorin is walking through the halls.

"I just know I'm going to win this bet! And Toshiro's going to be dressing up as my french maid!" Raiyorin said with a giggle. Raiyorin stops giggling and starts to rub her throat. "Gah...But still...I don't know how Toshiro could yell so much and not get a sore throat...My throat's killing me with all the yelling I've been doing!" said Raiyorin.

Raiyorin continues to walk until she sees two squad members standing there talking.

"Hi, guys!" said Raiyorin with a smile. The two squad members look at her and stare in fright before running away. Raiyorin just groans sadly a bit.

"And all this yelling made my squad members scared of me.." said Raiyorin with a frown as she walked on.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in squad 10, Toshiro walks towards his office. As he is walking to his office, he sees a number of his squad members passed out on the floor, each of them drunken from drinking too much sake. Toshiro just sighs at the drunken shinigami.

"Now I'm having some serious regrets about this bet. If I don't yell this shit happens..." said Toshiro with a groan. When he reaches his destination, he opens the door to his office to find the office a mess. Sake bottles, papers, and magazines everywhere. Overturned plants, a broken coffee table, someone's clothes thrown about, and a really funky odor. Toshiro's eye just twitches.

"..Don't yell, Toshiro. You can do this. Don't yell and you can have a wonderful moment with your wife." said Toshiro, trying to keep himself calm. Toshiro goes over and sits at his desk and starts his paperwork. As he is doing his paperwork, Toshiro hears a loud yelling noise coming from outside of the window.

"What the hell?" Toshiro said as he turned and looked out of his window. Outside of the window, Rangiku and a group of shinigami are running around, nude. Holding some sort of streaking parade.

Toshiro's eye just twitches more as he looks at the scene outside of his window.

"....I swear I'm going to go mad..." said Toshiro. Just then Raiyorin comes into the office.

"Toshiro, we need to talk about this bet." said Raiyorin. "Oh? Giving up already?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "N-No! I was thinking..maybe..we could just end it...No one wins, no one loses..." said Raiyorin.

"Aw..Is Little Raiyorin afraid that she's gonna lose?" asked Toshiro. "I am not! It's just that...This bet isn't benifiting either of us! I mean...I yell and that results in my squad members hating and/or being afraid of me. And you being more forgiving results in your squad members running around naked!" said Raiyorin.

"...You're right..." said Toshiro. "Well...So..Can we cancel the bet?" asked Raiyorin. "Well..." started Toshiro.

Just then Rangiku, now clothed, comes into the office.

"Hey, Captains! Captain Raiyorin, I sorta...Went over to your squad and threw a sake tasting party...And...we sorta got out of control and...Please don't yell!" said Rangiku as she hung her head in shame. Raiyorin just looks at the woman for a few seconds.

"...It's...It's ok, Rangiku. I'm sure you didn't mean for it to go out of control." said Raiyorin with a smile, showing the woman with her forgiving side. "Really? Thanks, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku with a smile.

"Rangiku..." started Toshiro. Rangiku just looks over at her Captain. "Yes, Captain?" asked Rangiku.

"...For messing up my wife's office...You get the rest of the paperwork for this and the next two weeks." said Toshiro. "Wh-What?" asked Rangiku.

"...You didn't get that? Lemme repeat myself....YOU'RE GETTING ALL OF THE PAPERWORK!" yelled Toshiro. Rangiku just stares at her Captain.

"But...But, what happened to nice, not yelling Captain?" asked Rangiku. "Oh he moved away...And he's not coming back." said Toshiro. "But..But..Aw...Ok, Captain..." said Rangiku. "But first, you have to go clean up Lady Raiyorin's office. And you're not leaving there until each inch is clean." said Toshiro.

"Yes, Captain." said Rangiku as she walked out of the office.

"Well I guess that takes care of that!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Yeah...And guess what, Lady Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. "What?" asked Raiyorin. "I won..." said Toshiro with an evil smile. "What do you mean?" asked Raiyorin.

"I won the bet. You have to do what ever I want." said Toshiro. "B-But...I thought we canceled the bet!" said Raiyorin. "I never said we did...You forgived someone first, so you lose and I win..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin then lets out a small sigh.

"Alright...What do I have to do?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just laughs evily as he looks at his wife.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the Captain couple's room, Raiyorin is drying herself off with a towel after taking a shower.

**_Disclaimer: Breaking news!: It turns out the owner of Bleach is....Tite Kubo! And him alone._**

* * *

"Ugh...I can't believe it takes 2 hours to get candle wax off of skin! Why of all things did you choose this?" asked Raiyorin, slightly glaring at her husband. "...I thought it was funny,...sexy,...but mostly funny." said Toshiro with an evil smile.

* * *

Well that was that! Sorry for taking so long to update. laziness and writers block and been sooooo busy...but next chapter coming hopefully sooner! Omg...School's almost over and summer's almost here! Woot! :D

Bye Sasuki234.


	74. Missing the little frozen light

_**Hello, all! It is time for the next chapter of this story! You know how I sent Mitsuko away to visit Toshiro's granny for sometime? Well looks like her mommy, Raiyorin, has been missing her baby girl a lot. She misses her baby a lot to the point where she starts to baby Toshiro! How will this end? Read and find out!**_

* * *

Today on this fine morning in the Seireitei, in squad 10, Toshiro is sleeping peacefully in his futon. He continues to sleep peacefully until he feels like he is being shaken softly.

Raiyorin softly calls out to her husband as she shakes him softly. "Toshiro...Toshiro..." Toshiro just groans. "What?" Toshiro answered his wife, not opening his eyes. "Time to wake up, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just groans.

"What time is it?" asked Toshiro. "10 am." said Raiyorin. "Lady Raiyorin, today is my day off...You know you are not to wake me up until it is 10:30 on my days off." said Toshiro as he opened his eyes and sat up. "But...I was getting lonely..." said Raiyorin with a pout. Toshiro just lets out a sigh.

"Alright...I'll let it slide for today." said Toshiro running his fingers through his hair. "Good! Time for you to take a bath!" said Raiyorin as he got up and picked up her husband, holding him bridal style. Toshiro just stares at his wife with wide eyes.

"Ok...1...Since when did you become strong enough to pick me up like this?" asked Toshiro. "Oh, I've had some strength training when I help Rangiku move out the old couches she destroys when she has parties and move in the new couches so you don't noti-...Er...I mean!..I work out with Rangiku at the gym on weekends!..Eh heh.." said Raiyorin nervously at the last statement.

"...Remind me to talk to Rangiku about the mysterious bills we get from the furniture companies..." said Toshiro. "And also, 2. Why are you carrying me like this?" asked Toshiro. "Well because I wanna help you get to the bathroom!" said Raiyorin. "...Lady Raiyorin, I know how to walk...And I know where the bathroom is..." said Toshiro.

"Ohh...Just let me carry you...Please?" Raiyorin asked with a little whine. Toshiro just lets out a little sigh.

"Alright..." said Toshiro, allowing his wife to carry him. Raiyorin just smiles as she carries her husband into the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the bathroom, Toshiro is sitting in the water-filled bathtub, taking a bath...Or rather...Being given a bath by his wife. Toshiro just sits in the tub, a confused look on his face, wondering why his wife is bathing him.

"Lady Raiyorin...Why are you giving me a bath?" asked Toshiro. "Because! I wanna make sure you get nice and clean!" said Raiyorin scrubbing Toshiro's back with a wash cloth. "Lady Raiyorin, I bathe my self very well. I'm sure I could get nice and clean my self." said Toshiro. "But..But...I wanna wash you..." said Raiyorin with a pout. Toshiro just looks at his wife before letting out a sigh.

"...Don't forget to wash behind my ears..." Toshiro said, allowing his wife to continue washing him. Raiyorin just smiles as she washes behind her husband's ears. Raiyorin stops washing her husband for a second and puts a hand into her shirt.

"Toshiro! I got a surprise for you!" said Raiyorin excitedly. Toshiro just stares at his wife.

"...Early morning bath sex?" said Toshiro, hoping that was the surprise. "No, silly boy! I have a little friend to join your bath!" said Raiyorin, taking her hand out of her shirt, revealing a small, yellow, rubber duck in her hand.

"It's Mr. Duckie Jr!" said Raiyorin with a smile as she gave the duck toy to her husband. Toshiro just stares at the yellow rubber toy in his hands.

"...Why are you giving this to me?" asked Toshiro. "Because! I want you to have something to play with while I give you a bath! And besides, something happened to the original Mr. Duckie so I couldn't give you him..." said Raiyorin.

"Oh, darn. And he was Mitsuko's favorite toy...I guess we'll never know what happened to Mr. Duckie...But oh well...It's best if we don't know that tragic thing that happened to him that no one can ever prove..." said Toshiro looking to the side.

x-x-x-x-x

Later after the bath, in the kitchen Toshiro is sitting at the table, wearing a light blue bib that was placed on his neck by his wife.

"...Ok, now she's acting REALLY weird..." said Toshiro under his breath as he fiddled with the bib a bit.

"Alright, Toshiro. Here's your milk to drink while I finish your breakfast." said Raiyorin as she placed a baby bottle filled with milk on the table in front of her husband. Toshiro's eye just twitches as he stares at the baby bottle.

"...Lady Raiyorin,...You gave me a baby bottle..." said Toshiro. "I know." said Raiyorin with an innocent smile. "...Lady Raiyoirn, I don't drink out of baby bottles..." said Toshiro.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Raiyorin taking up the bottle. "You're a big boy now and you wanna drink out of big people's cups! Alright then!" said Raiyorin in a cute voice as she poured the milk in the baby bottle into a normal cup. Raiyorin then places the cup in front of her husband.

"...Thank you..." said Toshiro as he takes a sip of the milk. Toshiro spits out the milk a few seconds later, only to realize it was actually baby formula.

"Lady Raiyorin, you gave me baby formula!" said Toshiro as he stared at his wife. "I know! It'll help big boys like you to grow strong bones!" said Raiyorin as she pinched Toshiro's cheek, only earning a growl from him.

"Breakfast is ready for my little Toshiro!" said Raiyorin as she placed Toshiro's breakfast on the table in front of him. Toshiro looks down to see his wife had prepared him a pancake with fruit arranged in a way to make a smiley face. Toshiro's eye just twitches at it.

"Now eat up!" said Raiyorin as she handed Toshiro a little plastic fork. Toshiro just takes the fork and stares at his breakfast once more. Toshiro just lets out a soft sigh as he starts to eat.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the office, Toshiro is laying on the couch. Just then Rangiku enters the office.

"Hi, Captain!" said Rangiku. "Do the paperwork." replied Toshiro. "What's wrong, Captain? Captain Raiyorin kick you out of the room?" asked Rangiku.

"No...Lately shes been treating me like such a baby and I don't know why." said Toshiro. "Hm...Is Mitsuko still at your granny's house?" asked Rangiku.

"Yeah. She's been there for about a month and a half now...Why?" asked Toshiro. "Maybe it's because Captain Raiyorin is used to being with Mitsuko 24/7 and isn't used to being away from her for a long time and she's starting to miss being a mother." said Rangiku. "Really?" asked Toshiro.

"Yeah! And that's why she's starting to baby you a lot!" said Rangiku. "But why is she babying me?" asked Toshiro. "Well maybe it's because, other than Mitsuko, she spends the most time with you and also because you're younger than she is!" said Rangiku.

"Hm...That's possible..." said Toshiro thinking a bit. "Oh...By the way...Can you explain to me all these mysterious bills we get from the furniture store that say we bought couches?" asked Toshiro, eyeing Rangiku.

"Uh...Uh...Well...You see..." started Rangiku as she looked to the side a bit nervously.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the Captain couple's room, Raiyorin is laying down on her futon, resting a bit. Just then Toshiro comes in.

"Lady Raiyorin, we need to talk..." said Toshiro in a serious tone. "Why? D-did I do something wrong?" asked Raiyorin a bit nervous. "No no! You didn't! I just wanna talk about what's been going on between us lately." said Toshiro.

"...You're leaving me?" asked Raiyorin. "NO! Ugh...Lady Raiyorin, what I'm trying to say is...I want to know why you've been babying me so much recently." said Toshiro. "What do you mean? I haven't been babying you!" said Raiyorin.

"Yes you have! You've been bathing me, feeding me, making me wear a bib, making me drink out of baby bottles, making me drink baby formula. You even tried to put a diaper on me!" said Toshiro. "Oh...I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice...I guess it's probably because I miss Mitsuko a lot. She's been gone for almost two months now...I'm so used to taking care of her a lot! I guess since she's away, you're the closest thing to a baby I have." said Raiyorin.

"Oh..I see...Hey, wait...Did you just call me a baby?" asked Toshiro, glaring a bit at his wife. "I didn't mean it like that, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin with a small giggle. "Yeah, ok..." said Toshiro, eyeing his wife.

"Ugh...I just miss Mitsuko so much..." said Raiyorin with a little groan. "Relax. I do, too. But don't worry, we're going to pick her up this weekend." said Toshiro placing a hand on his wife's shoulder with a small smile. Raiyorin just smiles at her husband.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just relax and enjoy the next few days." said Raiyorin as she laid back onto her futon. Just then, Toshiro gets a call on his soul phone. Toshiro takes it out and answers the phone.

"Hello?...Oh, hello, Granny..." answered Toshiro. Raiyorin just lays back and smiles as she thinks of her daughter. _'Ahh! It's been sort of relaxing taking a break from parenting, but it's gonna be wonderful to see my daughter again!' thought Raiyorin._

Toshiro's eyes then widen. "...Wh-What?" said Toshiro in shock, the hand that was holding the phone starting to tremble.

_'I know! Me and Toshiro can take Mitsuko on a family picnic! It'll be so wonderful!' thought Raiyorin, lost in her thoughts._

"..A-Alright...I'll tell her...We'll do everything we can..." said Toshiro before he hung up the phone. After he hangs up the phone, Toshiro just places his head in his hands.

"Who was on the phone, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin, sitting up. "...Granny..." said Toshiro slowly, in a low tone. "What did she say?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro then slowly lifts his head up and faces his wife.

"Lady Raiyorin..." said Toshiro in a saddened tone, grabbing hold of his wife's hands. "What's wrong?" asked Raiyorin.

"...Granny...She called and said..." started Toshiro slowly, his grip on his wife's hands getting tighter. "She said...Mitsuko...Mitsuko was...kidnapped..." said Toshiro slowly, trying very hard to fight back tears. Raiyorin's eyes widen at the news.

"P-Please tell me you're joking...Please tell me this is just a cruel joke you're playing on me..." said Raiyorin. "I'm sorry...It's not...Our daughter's been kidnapped..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just sits there frozen, not being able to believe that her daughter is missing. A few moments later, Raiyorin then breaks out into tears. Toshiro grabs her into a tight hug and holds her head into his chest.

"It's going to be alright...We'll find her...I promise..." said Toshiro as he held his wife, tears slowly starting to fall out of his eyes also.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Well wasn't that a sad way to end a chapter..Mitsuko's been kidnapped...And I smell another special or something of that sort...Will they find Mitsuko? Who kidnapped her? What's gonna happen next? Wanna know? Well you're just gonna have to read in the next chapter for the answer.

Bye Sasuki234.

**_Review and no flames!_**


	75. Past Issues? Conflict between lovers

**_Alright everyone! It is time for the next chapter! This chapter won't be a continuation from where the story left off in the last chapter. You see, I was typing up the chapter that continues on from the last, and when I was typing up a part with a scene with Toshiro and Raiyorin, I had like a brain storm or a break through or something of that sorts. And soo...That is how this chapter was born! So now...This'll be a...going back in time kinda sort of ish chapter. Just going back a little before Mitsuko was sent away to Granny's. So anyway, in this chapter, the young Captain couple get caught up into a fight with each other,..not really much of a surprise, and it's due to past things that have happened. So what are these issues? Read and find out. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I own...a TV...XD_**

**_Read, Review, and no flames._**

* * *

Today on this fine afternoon in the Seireitei, in squad 10 office, Rangiku is sitting in a chair, sighing.

"Alright...Now...I want you both to tell me what you two are fighting about..." Rangiku said to Toshiro and Raiyorin who are sitting on opposite sides of Rangiku, staring angrily at each other.

"Jerk." said Raiyorin.

"Liar." said Toshiro. "...Well ok, that doesn't help much...Captain Raiyorin, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked Raiyorin. "Well, it was like this..." started Raiyorin.

_Flashback..._

Earlier that day, in squad 10, in the Captain couple's bedroom, Toshiro and Raiyorin are laying down on their futon, talking.

"...God, Toshiro...Give it a rest. Just because Mitsuko can say 'dada' at only 3 months old doesn't mean she has your brains." said Raiyorin. "But it's true. I AM the smarter of the two of us..." said Toshiro with a smirk. "No you're NOT!" said Raiyorin with a growl.

"Then how come I graduated the Shinigami Academy before you did?" asked Toshiro with a mocking smirk. "We-well...I-I...I don't know! You got in before me!" said Raiyorin. "No...We got in the same time...I was in the higher class and you were in the lower class." said Toshiro with a bigger smirk.

"Sh-Shut up! So what if you graduated before I did?" asked Raiyorin. "Heh...You're just mad that I got into the higher class and you were stuck with the idiots..." said Toshiro with a small, mocking chuckle. "Whatever! It didn't make you better than me..." said Raiyorin.

"You seem to be forgetting that I was more popular than you were..." said Toshiro with a big smirk. "So what? I didn't care!" said Raiyorin. "Heh...Are you sure? Even when you ate by yourself at lunch a lot because even people from your class preferred to sit with me?" asked Toshiro, totally making fun of his wife. Raiyorin just stares angrily at her husband as she growls.

_End Flashback._

"...And that is why I'm pissed...And Toshiro is an asshole..." said Raiyorin with a growl. "Pfft...You're just jealous everybody at school liked me more than you..." said Toshiro, looking to the side with a huff.

"Alright, now, Captain, why are you mad?" asked Raiyorin. "Ok, well you see..." started Toshiro.

_Flashback..._

Continuing from where the last flashback left off...

Raiyorin is glaring at her husband with silent growls.

"Yeah...well...At least I had my first kiss before you did!" said Raiyorin. "Pfft...Lady Raiyorin, we were each other's first kisses..." said Toshiro. "Nope. I kissed another guy before I kissed you..." said Raiyorin. Toshiro's eyes then widen.

"Wh-What? With who?" asked Toshiro in shock. "..With Shuuhei..." said Raiyorin with a smirk. "...Lies..." said Toshiro, not believing his wife. Just then Shuuhei enters the Captain couple's room.

"Excuse me if I'm disturbing anything, Captains. But I came to ask Captain Raiyorin something." said Shuuhei. "It's alright, Shuuhei...Shuuhei, could you help me clarify something with Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin.

"Sure. What?" asked Shuuhei. "Could you please tell Toshiro that it is true that you gave me my first kiss." said Raiyorin. Shuuhei just stands there with wide eyes, slowly turning to face Toshiro.

"C-C-Captain Hitsuga-..." started Shuuhei before he ran out of the room, feeling as if Toshiro was going to come, chase, and attempt to kill him.

"See? If it wasn't true, Shuuhei wouldn't have ran out of here like that." said Raiyorin with a smirk. Toshiro just growls as he glares at his wife.

"...You lied to me..." said Toshiro. "I didn't lie...You never asked about who my first kiss was..." said Raiyorin with a smirk. "Well you could've told me!" said Toshiro.

"You never asked and I never found the need for you to know." said Raiyorin. Toshiro just glares and growls at his wife

_End Flashback._

Rangiku then bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Toshiro.

"Ahaha! Captain Raiyorin! Are you serious? Shuuhei was your first kiss?" asked Rangiku as she continued to laugh. "Yes, yes he was!" said Raiyorin, not showing any hesitation of admiting that fact. "How did that happen?" asked Rangiku.

"Yes, Lady Raiyorin, how did that bastard get to be your first kiss? I'd love to know..."said Toshiro glaring at the young woman. "Well, Toshiro, this was before I became a Captain. It was the Valentine's day 6 years ago and I was feeling lonely since I didn't have a valentine. Shuuhei had a date with Rangiku and when he was about to go out, he checked up on me and he noticed that I was sitting alone by myself and I didn't have anywhere to go that night. I told him that everyone had a date, but me and how no guy in the Seireitei liked me.." started Raiyorin.

"...Except, Captain..." said Rangiku with a giggle. "...Rangiku, shut it..." said Toshiro with a growl. "Anyway, Shuuhei said it wasn't true and he said that he would've asked me out if Rangiku hadn't already blackmailed him with the picture from his birthday party of the previous year. So things led to another and Shuuhei kissed me." explained Raiyorin.

"Aww! Isn't that so cute, Captai-..." started Rangiku before she saw Toshiro glaring at her. "Er...Nevermind..." said Rangiku, starting to sweat nervously now. "But really, guys, the past is the past. This is the present. You two love each other, married to each other, and have a wonderful baby girl together. Doesn't that make you two want to hug and kiss and make up?" asked Rangiku. The two Captains just glare at each other. Rangiku just lets out a sigh.

"Alright then. The only way to fix this problem is to do what started it...Captains I'm going to read you guys somethings." said Rangiku as she got up and went over to her desk. Rangiku goes into one of the drawers in her desk and pulls out two books. Rangiku then brings the two books back with her to where she was sitting before. The two Captains get a look at the books Rangiku were holding.

"...Rangiku,...is...Is that my old diary?" asked Raiyorin, confused a bit. "Yes it is, Captain Raiyorin. And this is Captain's old journal,too!" said Rangiku holding up the other book. "...Why do you have these?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh...In case they ever become useful. It's a good thing I have them,too!" said Rangiku. Rangiku then opens up Toshiro's old journal first.

"Alright now, we're going to be reading something from each of your personal books to help save this marriage. Let's start with Captain's journal. Hm.." started Rangiku as she started to flip through Toshiro's journal.

"Ah! Here's a good one. This is from the day Captain joined the Gotei 13. Ahem...

_Dear Journal,_

_Well I did it...I finally graduated and made it into the Gotei 13._

_So far I'm not enjoying it...It's not because the people here are_

_assholes. It's because Little Raiyorin's not here with me..._

_I really miss her...I wish she didn't get into the lower class.._

_She could've graduated with 's so much smarter than _

_everyone in that class...I believe __she's much more smarter _

_than I am...I really hate how we didn't get to hang out much _

_during school...I hate how those kids kept crowding me and_

_worshipping me so much...Little Raiyorin's always been a shy_

_one and known not to get in other people's way. That's why_

_I like being friends with her. She's so kind, gentle, and...I guess.._

_I think she's...kinda...really...pretty and cute...I guess I have a _

_small crush on her, I think...Whatever. I doubt she would even_

_like me like that..Oh well...I just wish her the best of luck..._

_-Toshiro Hitsugaya._

Silence for a moment.

"...You really thought that? You thought I was smarter than you?" asked Raiyorin looking at Toshiro. "...I still do think that.." said Toshiro, looking down a bit. "Aww. We're making progress now. Now time for a story from Captain Raiyorin's diary." said Rangiku as she opened up Raiyorin's old diary and looked for a good entry.

"Ah! Perfect! Now this'll make Captain happy. Ahem..

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god...I have good news and bad news!_

_Good news is..._

_I had my very first kiss! MY FIRST KISS!_

_The most memorable moment of a girl's life!_

_Bad news is..._

_It was with Lieutenant Hisagi..._

_It's not that he's a bad guy and all, but..._

_I just wish it was with some other guy..._

_...Alright, I'll just say it..._

_I wish it was with Captain Hitsugaya..._

_Yes, that's right, I wish my first kiss was with Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_The guy I've had my eyes on for years ever since we met in Rukongai..._

_But that'll never happen..._

_Toshiro's just too smart and cool for a boring and loserish girl like me..._

_-S. Raiyorin._

More silence...

"...Really?" asked Toshiro. "Yeah...I've always wanted you to be my first kiss. That was why I was so depressed the day after that Valentine's day. I only told people that I was sad because I had no Valentine so they wouldn't make fun of me for being sad over my first kiss..." said Raiyorin. "Now, Captains...Isn't there something you want to say to the other?" asked Rangiku.

"...I'm sorry, Lady Raiyorin. I didn't mean to make you feel like crap. I was taking a joke too far like always...I'm really sorry. I do believe you are more or equally smart like I am." said Toshiro.

"I'm sorry, too...I was just mad because you kept bringing up things that made you seem like you were better than me...I didn't really mean to not let you know that you weren't my first kiss...But I wish I kissed you first than Shuuhei." said Raiyorin.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Raiyorin. "As long as you forgive me..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin smiles before hugging her husband. "I forgive you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin, kissing her husband.

"...So...Tell me...Which one of us was better at kissing. Me or Shuuhei?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "Hm..Well...Shuuhei leans in pretty fast and his lips are too wet. But you're more gentle and a little bit slower leaning in. So I guess I'll have to say you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro just smirks as he kisses his wife lovingly, Raiyorin returning the kiss.

The moment is then ruined by Rangiku's sudden laughter.

"...Grr...Rangiku, what are you laughing at?" asked Toshiro with a slight glare and a growl. "Oh, Captain! I just read something that reminded me of something funny!" said Rangiku. "What?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh, Captain, remember when you first started here in squad 10 and we threw that welcome party for you?" asked Rangiku. "...Yes?" said Toshiro. "Remember when we got you drunk?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro's eyes then widen as he remembers that event.

"You don't mean...The day..." started Toshiro. "Yeah! The day when you lost your virginity!" said Rangiku. There is a long silence...

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter! Wow awkward ending XD So next chapter shall get back to the main story like and continue from where the chapter before this one left off.**

**Bye Sasuki234.**


	76. Saving the little light Pt1

**__**

**_Alright, readers. From where we left off in the past chapter, Raiyorin was babying Toshiro due to the fact that over the almost 2 month period she has been without her baby and had missed being a mother, Toshiro received a phone call from granny, and the Captain couple had found out Mitsuko had been kidnapped. Now, in this chapter, we're going to figure out who kidnapped Mitsuko. Well lets read and find out who._**

* * *

_From where the story last left off..._

The next day in Squad 10, squad members are running throughout the barracks doing whatever they were told to do. In the office, Toshiro is sitting at his desk, staring out the window.

Toshiro lets out a sad sigh. Just then Rangiku comes into the office.

"Captain...Are you alright?" asked Rangiku. "Yeah, I guess..." said Toshiro, turning to face his Lieutenant. "How's Captain Raiyorin?" asked Rangiku. "She's not doing so great...She keeps saying it's all of her fault that Mitsuko's missing and she's been beating herself up about it." said Toshiro.

"Oh. Well maybe it's because she's devastated about losing her baby. All mothers who love their children to death would be like that." said Rangiku. "Yeah. I know. I'm going to go check on her now." said Toshiro getting up and leaving the office.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Toshiro enters his room and finds Raiyorinsitting on their futon, looking at a photo album book.

"Lady Raiyorin, are you ok?" asked Toshiro as he went over and sat next to his wife.

"No...It's all my fault I lost our daughter...I'm a horrible mother..." said Raiyorin as tears started to fall out of her eyes. "Don't say that! You're a wonderful mother!" said Toshiro placing a hand on Raiyorin's shoulder.

"How? I was the one who decided to leave our daughter with Granny for 2 months instead of the 2-3 weeks she was supposed to stay! I was the one who was too lazy to even go get her when it was time to pick her up! It's all my fault she's gone!" yelled Raiyorin as more tears fell out of her eyes. Toshiro grabs Raiyorin by both of her shoulders and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Lady Raiyorin. You are a WONDERFUL mother, no matter what you say! Yes, Mitsuko stayed at Granny's more than she was supposed to, but you do a lot of other stuff for Mitsuko that makes you a great mother." said Toshiro. "You always know how to make her stop crying. You forget about everything else in the world when Mitsuko's not feeling well. You spent 4 days straight without ANY sleep when Mitsuko caught her first cold and stayed up all those nights to give her anything she needed. You refused to listen to me when I told you that you had to get some rest and let me take over for you." said Toshiro.

"To sum it all up, you're a wonderful mother...You love your child to death...Even if you don't think so, anyone can say that you're one of the best mothers there are..." said Toshiro before softly kissing his wife on the cheek. Raiyorin then softly smiles at her husband before hugging him.

"Thank you, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin with a smile. Raiyorin lets go of her husband and continues to look at the photo album.

"Toshiro, look. Do you remember this picture?" asked Raiyorin pointing to a picture of her laying in a hospital bed, holding a newborn Mitsuko, and Toshiro. "Yeah. That was the day Mitsuko was born. The day we became a family..." said Toshiro with a smile.

"Remember what happened that day?" asked Raiyorin. "Yeah...You almost broke my hand..." said Toshiro. "I meant after Mitsuko was born!" said Raiyorin with a slightly embarrassed pout.

"Yeah..." said Toshiro with a smile.

_Flashback..._

_In the squad 4 delivery room, Raiyorin is laying in her bed, holding Mitsuko as Toshiro is sitting in a chair next to the bed._

_"Doesn't Mitsuko look so cute, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin as she softly tickled the baby girl's chin. "Yeah...I still wonder how she got your hair and my eyes..." said Toshiro a little confusedly. "Why don't you hold her?" asked Raiyorin, offering her daughter to her husband. "Eh..I don't know. She doesn't seem to like me..." said Toshiro. "What do you mean, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "When I held her before, she didn't smile at me or anything. She just looked at me." said Toshiro._

_"Oh, just hold her, Toshiro! I'm sure she likes you!" said Raiyorin giving the baby to Toshiro. Toshiro holds his daughter in his arms and looks down at her, the baby looking up at her father._

_"Hello, Mitsuko..." Toshiro said to his daughter with a smile. Mitsuko just stares at her father. The two stare at each other for a couple of minutes._

_"...She doesn't like me..."said Toshiro with a groan as he held his daughter. Mitsuko then reaches up to her father's face._

_"Look, Toshiro! She loves you!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Mitsuko then grabs Toshiro's bang and pulls hard on it._

_"OW! M-Mitsuko! That hurts!" cried Toshiro as his hair was being pulled. "Er...I guess she loves pulling your hair I guess...heh..." said Raiyorin with a little laugh._

_End flashback..._

"I'm sure Mitsuko never hated you then!" said Raiyorin. "Yeah ok..." said Toshiro looking to the side. "Remember when we first brought her home?" asked Raiyorin. "Yeah...She never stopped crying. 'Every two hours, the baby will cry and you will have to feed it.'Pfft...Every-two-hours-the-baby-will-cry my ass...Every 2 hours she'll need food yes...Every 2 minutes she'll cry in general is more like it." said Toshiro

"Oh come on, Toshiro! It wasn't that bad!" said Raiyorin. "Lady Raiyorin, I lost a total of 158 hours of sleep that first month Mitsuko was born." said Toshiro. "How? You weren't the only one that had to get up and feed her!" said Raiyorin.

"Yeah, but my side of the futon's closer to the nursery..." said Toshiro with a slight groan. "Hey, it's your fault for not wanting to switch sides after the baby was born. I asked you if you wanted to switch sides since Mitsuko was going to cry a lot during the first month." said Raiyorin. "I even said, 'Toshiro, since Mitsuko's a newborn and she's going to be crying a lot, do you wanna switch sides since your side of the futon is closer to the nursery?' And you said, 'No no, it's cool. I'm sure it'll be ok.' "said Raiyorin. Toshiro just growls at his wife.

"That was before I knew our baby could cry louder than an engine in a blender on the highest setting. I'd thought she'd take after you and be a quiet crier." said Toshiro. "Remember, Toshiro, she's your daughter, too. She has some of your traits also." said Raiyorin.

"Yeah. She has my eyes, my brains, and now my loudness." said Toshiro with a slight laugh. "Pfft...Just because she said her first word at 3 months doesn't automatically mean she has your brain..." said Raiyorin looking to the side a bit. "Well I AM the smarter between us, Lady Raiyorin." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin's eyes then widen at her husband's words.

"What? That is not true, Toshiro, and you know it!" said Raiyorin with an angry pout. "I know...I just love messing with you. I don't really care who she takes after when it comes to stuff like saying her first word at an earlier age than most babies." said Toshiro before kissing his wife. "Ngh...You know I hate it when you joke like that..." said Raiyorin with a little pout. "I'm sorry, dear. You know I love you." said Toshiro, cuddling up to his wife.

"Meh...I'll let it slide this time." said Raiyorin with a smile, cuddling with her husband. Raiyorin lets out a sigh.

"I can't believe our daughter's missing...It feels only like yesterday I held her in my arms...Wrapped in a blanket...Just born...So new to the world..." said Raiyorin before tears started to fall out of her eyes again. Toshiro embraces his wife and holds her in his arms.

"It's alright...We'll head out to Rukongai in a few to see if we can find any clues in granny's house and we'll search around the districts to see if she's there...I promise we'll find her..." said Toshiro, hugging his wife tightly. "Thanks, Toshiro..." said Raiyorin, snuggling up to her husband.

"I can still remeber the song I'd always sing to Mitsuko to make her fall asleep.." said Raiyorin with a small smile. Toshiro just stays quiet, thinking about his thoughts on his wife's singing abilities.

"...Your singing makes Mitsuko sleep?" asked Toshiro. "Yeah. She always smiles and drifts slowly to sleep...Why do you ask?" asked Raiyorin, raising an eyebrow a bit. "...Well...Because...I've heard your singing and...er...Well...How do I put this...Uh...You suck..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin's eyes widen in shock after hearing her husband's words.

"WHAT? What do you mean I suck?" asked Raiyorin. "Well..It's just that...You're not good at singing." said Toshiro. "Well pardon me, Toshiro. Sorry if I'm not as great as you, but I sing decently!" said Raiyorin.

"...Lady Raiyorin, I heard you sing in the shower once...You're horrible..." said Toshiro. "When was this?" asked Raiyorin. " 3 days before my birthday 2 years ago. That was the first and last time I've ever heard you sing." said Toshiro. Raiyorin thinks for a moment, going back to that time.

"...Oh! I know why you think I was horrible. I had a cold that time! Remember? My throat was sore and I sounded like tone deaf man!" said Raiyorin. "..Oh,...yeah...I remember...It was really awkward when we were cuddling that time..." said Toshiro. "...Well...Can I hear what you sound like now?" asked Toshiro.

"Hm..No. You said I sucked, so you don't deserve to hear my true singing voice." said Raiyorin. "..Evil..." said Toshiro, glaring at his wife. "I love you, too." said Raiyorin with a smile as she kissed her husband.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the 1st district of Rukongai, Toshiro and Raiyorin arrive at Granny's house and start looking around for clues that could tell them who could have kidnapped Mitsuko.

"Oh...This is so terrible...Forgive me, Toshiro. Forgive me, Raiyorin. I've should've look in on Mitsuko more often..Oh...I feel so horrible about this." said Granny in a saddened voice. "It's not your fault. You never expected this to happen. It's alright.." said Raiyorin placing a hand on the old woman's shoulder.

Toshiro searches around the room for anything that may seem out of the ordinary. Toshiro then finds a small piece of paper lying on the ground.

"Hm? A note?" said Toshiro as he picked up the paper. "What does it say, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro starts to read the note.

_' To Captain Raiyorin,_

_You've probably found out by now that you're missing your baby..._

_You're probably wondering who might have kidnapped her..._

_Where she was taken..._

_I will be willing to return her in exchange for a 1 on 1 match..._

_Come to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible..._

_Come alone..or face the risk of losing your baby forever..._

_-Kaname Tosen.'_

Raiyorin just stands there stunned at the message of the note. Toshiro growls, enraged by the message in the note.

"Damit...That bastard...Tosen..." Toshiro said with a growl. "What am I gonna do?" said Raiyorin. "We're gonna go to Hueco Mundo, kill Tosen, and get back Mitsuko." said Toshiro.

"But, Toshiro...Tosen said that I had to come alone, or else...or else they'll kill Mitsuko..." said Raiyorin. "But you can't go to Hueco Mundo alone! You'll get killed before you even make it to Tosen!" said Toshiro. "Well...That's a risk I'm gonna have to take. I'd rather get myself killed than have Mitsuko killed!" said Raiyorin.

"But, Lady Raiyorin, you ca-." started Toshiro before Raiyorin interrupted. "Look, Toshiro. I know you're looking out for me and you want to protect me from all harm, but...You gotta let me protect myself for once. I have to go by myself to get Mitsuko back. Yes, I know that I might get hurt and I might not even make it back alive, but...That's a risk I'm willing to take to save our daughter..." said Raiyorin.

"But...Lady Raiyorin,...I...I understand...You can go..." said Toshiro, agreeing to let his wife go off to Hueco Mundo by herself. "Thank you, Toshiro." said Raiyorin, kissing Toshiro on his cheek softly.

x-x-x-x-x

2 days later, in the dark skied area of Hueco Mundo, Raiyorin walks slowly through the grey sand dunes, towards a large white building. Raiyorin sadly sighs as she stares at the large building.

"Mitsuko..." said Raiyorin in a low tone to her self. Just then she feels the ground shaking a bit. Raiyorin wonders what was the shaking or possibly its cause. Raiyorin looks out of the corner of her eye and sees a hollow charging at her. Raiyorin's eyes widen a it as she quickly dodges the charging hollow. The hollow stops and turns towards the young Captain. The hollow then charges and fires a cero at Raiyorin.

Raiyorin quickly moves out of the path of the fired cero and unsheathes her sword. The young woman then runs over to the hollow and quickly and successfuly cuts the hollow. The hollow jumps back away from Raiyorin. The hollow then lets out a loud cry. A few moments later, a large horde of hollows, counting to about 50, surrounding the area where Raiyorin and the hollow were, leaving the young female Captain out numbered.

"Crap..." cursed Raiyorin under her breath. The hollows then each charge up a cero and all fire at the young Captain. Raiyorin then quickly and tightly shuts hers eyes, bracing for impact.

_'Oh no..This is this...Mitsuko,...I'm sorry...' _Thought Raiyorin before the ceros were about to hit her. Raiyorin then feels a sudden cold feeling around her instead of blasts of energy hitting her.

"...What...What the..?" started Raiyorin as she opened her eyes slowly. Raiyorin's eyes then widen as she sees a wall of ice standing around her.

"Wh-what the-? How did this get here?" Raiyorin wondered. "...Did you really think I was going to sit back while you go off to Hueco Mundo all by yourself?" said a familiar voice. Raiyorin then turns to find Toshiro standing next to her with a smirk.

"T-Toshiro? Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin in shock. "We wanted to come and help you out.." said Toshiro with a smirk. "...We?" said Raiyorin confusedly.

Raiyorin then sees the hollows being destroyed by blasts of balls of fire, a tornado of ash, and light blue colored blasts of energy. Raiyorin just stares at the scene of hollows being destroyed.

"Wh-What the-? What's going on?" asked Raiyorin as the last of the hollows were destroyed. After the last hollow was destroyed, the ice wall disappears and Raiyorin just stands there dumbstruck.

"Wh-..What just happened?" said Raiyorin in shock and confusement. Just then Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Momo, and Renji appear before the two Captains. "You see, Lady Raiyorin...I couldn't bear the thought of you being in Hueco Mundo all by yourself, so I got a little group together to help you out." said Toshiro with a smirk.

"...Toshiro,...I was supposed to come by myself...Or else Mitsuko will be KILLED! You guys coming with me wasNOT a good idea!" said Raiyorin.

"Wow...Ungrateful much?" muttered Renji. "We didn't COME with you...We FOLLOWED you...There's a difference..." said Toshiro. "But, Toshiro..." started Raiyorin.

"Lady Raiyorin, I know you're worried about Mitsuko's fate and making sure she's safe, but remember...She's our daughter. We made her together, so we'll rescue her together. And we made a vow to each other that we'd fight togehter til the end...No matter what..." said Toshiro. "Toshiro,...Thank you.." said Raiyorin with a smile as she hugged her husband.

"..Ok so...Tell me...Why did you pick these guys? Not that I don't want you all here, just...How did you guys end up in the rescue group?" asked Raiyorin. "Well you see...Knowing how this is Hueco Mundo and all, and knowing how not even I could come after you by myself, I decided to get a group of people to come with me. Seeing that Momo's the closest to you other than me and a Captain-class shinigami, she was automatically placed in the group. Then she recommended I put in Rukia seeing as she's also very good with kido and a very strong shinigami, so that's how she got put in the group." explained Toshiro.

"Momo also suggested Ichigo since he has a lot of power and strength that could really help us out, so he got recruited also. But then Renji got upset that Ichigo and Rukia got to go, so I took him into the group. And finally when we were about to leave, Rangiku got pissed that I invited everyone except her and she started to whine. So to shut her up, I let her come." said Toshiro.

"...Wow..." was all the little blue-haired Captain could say. "But in all, we all came because we care about Mitsuko and you, Little Raiyorin!" said Momo with a smile. "Yeah, we promise we'll do everything to get your baby back unharmed." said Ichigo with a smirk.

"...Thanks, guys...That means a lot to me.." said Raiyorin with a smile. "Alright, everyone...We're heading to that building over there..." said Raiyorin pointing to the large white building miles and miles ahead of them.

"Everyone,...Move out!" said Raiyorin, leading the group.

_'Mitsuko,...Don't worry...Mommy's coming... ' _

To be continued...

* * *

**Well that's part 1. Part 2 coming up very soon! Sorry it took FOREVER to upload this chapter . Writers block. I meant to upload this in july when I came back from DC even though I had my laptop and internet there . I meant to upload it 2 weeks ago...now I'm going to take charge and upload it today! I really hope I don't get lazy since school started now... . well...Part 2 coming soon! Read and review!**

**_Bye Sasuki234_**


	77. Saving the little light Pt2

**__**

**_Alright everyone! It is time for the next part to the story! In this part, the group will get to the big white building, but along they way they'll have to fight a bit. At the end there's a surprise! Oooh! I wonder what it'll be! Well read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._**

* * *

__

Continuing from where we last left off...

In the dark, moonlit, desert-like area of Hueco Mundo, we see Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo, and Renji running towards the white building where Mitsuko was being held.

"How much longer 'til we get there? I'm getting tired!" whined Rangiku as she ran. "Relax, Rangiku. It shouldn't be that much longer. And besides, running isn't all that tiring!" said Momo with a smile. "Speak for yourself, Momo! Your breasts don't weigh you down!" said Rangiku. "Speaking of which, where's Toshiro and Captain Raiyorin?" asked Ichigo. "Look up..." said Renji. Ichigo looks up to see Toshiro, in Bankai forme, flying through the air as he carries his wife, who has a smile, in his arms.

"Of course the two Captains don't have to run like us. They just cruise through the air while we tire ourselves out by running and tiring out our legs." complained Renji with a groan. "Relax, Renji. And besides, neither Captain Raiyorin nor Captain Hitsugaya said we had to run to get there. If you had a brain in that head of yours, you would've used your Bankai and we could've ridden on Zabimaru." said Rukia.

Meanwhile in the air, where the married shinigami couple are flying.

"...Toshiro,...Do you think we'll be able to get Mitsuko back?" asked Raiyorin. " Of course. We're her parents...Our love for her will give us the strength to beat Tosen and get her back...Don't worry...I promise you we'll get her back." said Toshiro. Raiyorin smiles at her husband before hugging him warmly. The moment is then interrupted with a whine from below.

"Captain! Can we take a break? I'm tired!" whined Rangiku. "Oh come on, Rangiku! We've only been moving for 27 minutes! How are you tired now?" asked Toshiro, annoyed by his Lieutenant's whining. "But, Captain!" whined Rangiku some more. Toshiro then lets out a sigh.

"Fine..We'll take a 10 minute break..." said Toshiro as he and his wife started their descent.

x-x-x-x-x

A few seconds later, the group rests for a bit after nearly half an hour of running.

"Ah...Finally! Some rest!" said Rangiku with a sigh of relief as she laid back onto the sand. "Enjoy it while it lasts...You've only got 10 minutes..." said Toshiro. "10 minutes? Why so short?" whined Rangiku.

"...Rangiku, we're on a rescue mission...We don't have time to take long breaks." said Toshiro. "Oh yeah..." said Rangiku. Toshiro then sighs as he turns his head to find his wife sitting a few yards away staring at the sky.

Raiyorin sits on the ground as she looks up in the sky, faintly singing a song to herself

_' Darling, little gift from the shining heavens up above. Thank you for giving me a cute little bundle of love. A soft cute bundle of joy, the best thing in the world. The one that means the most to me, my darling baby girl..'_

"...So thats how you really sing...Not bad..." said Toshiro with a smrik as he stood behind Raiyorin. Raiyorin that quickly turns around, not noticing that her husband was behind her.

"Toshiro! Don't surprise me like that!" said Raiyorin. "I'm sorry. I was just checking up on you. We're gonna start moving again...That is if I can get Rangiku off of her butt..." said Toshiro.

"...Toshiro, can I ask you something?" asked Raiyorin. "Hm? What is it?" asked Toshiro. "Do you think...Do you think Mitsuko's mad?" asked Raiyorin. "Mad? Why?" asked Toshiro. "Well...We left her at Granny's longer than we had planned and that assisted in her kidnap...So..I had the feeling that...Mitsuko might be mad at us because we sorta caused to her to get kidnapped." said Raiyorin.

"I'm sure she's not mad. She's only 5 months old, I'm sure she doesn't know how to feel mad at anyone." said Toshiro, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maybe...I really hope she's alright..." said Raiyorin as she looked up at the sky again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at Aizen's lair, we see Tosen sitting in a chair looking out of a window. Just then Gin walks into the room, holding Mitsuko in his arms.

"Oh, Kaname. Kidnapping Captain Hitsugaya's daughter was a wonderful idea! She is just so cute!" said Gin with a smile as he tickled the young girl's chin, earning himself a giggle from the baby. "Enjoy it, Gin. Because when Raiyorin arrives, there is little chance that she will be able to take her daughter back alive." said Tosen.

"Oh? What if she is, Kaname? You know she has back-up with her, even though you told her not to bring any." said Gin with his famous grin. "I knew that she would have others following her. Even if she didn't desire for anyone to follow her. But not to worry, they will be kept apart when she is fighting." said Tosen.

"Not going to let her friends watch her fight you for her cute little daughter?" asked Gin. "Who said that I would be fighting her?" asked Tosen.

"Ohh...So what I heard you and Aizen talking about earlier was true. I didn't think you both were going to go through with that devilish plan. How...wonderful." said Gin with a devilish grin. Gin turns towards the window and sees that Raiyorin and the others are approaching their building.

"Hmm..Looks like they're about here...Look, little one...Mommy's here to try and save you.." said Gin, making Mitsuko look out of the window. Mitsuko reaches out to the window, wanting her mother.

"Ah ah ah...Now now. You'll see mommy soon. But first, we have to get you ready for her now..." said Gin with a grin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, outside, the shinigami group are slowly approaching the large white building where Aizen's men and Mitsuko were.

"We're here..." said Raiyorin slowly. "So, what do you want us to do? Go in all as a group or do you want to go in first and we follow you?" asked Toshiro.

"...Maybe...Maybe it's best if I go in by myself and you guys wait out here..." said Raiyoirn. "...What? But...Don't you want us to help you fight?" asked Toshiro. "Toshiro,...I know you want to make sure that I'm safe and alive...But...I'm a big girl now. I can fight for myself. You're going to have to trust that I can protect myself." said Raiyorin. "...I know..But I-.." started Toshiro before he was interrupted by the doors of the building opening. The doors open to reveal Gin standing there with his famous grin.

"Why hello, everyone. I see that you've come to visit us today. How...wonderful." said Gin with a smile. "..Gin..." growled Toshiro. "Now now, Captain Hitsugaya...Let's not get hostile now..." said Gin.

"Gin,...I-Is Mitsuko safe?" asked Raiyorin worriedly. "Don't worry, Captain Raiyorin...Your daughter is perfectly fine and unharmed." said Gin. "Now, Captain Raiyorin...Captain Tosen and your daughter are waiting for you..." said Gin.

"Alright...Just...Just don't harm my friends..." said Raiyorin. "Don't worry...I promise I won't harm them..." said Gin. "Alright...I'm...I'm gonna go now..." said Raiyorin as she started towards the door before Toshiro grabbed her arm.

"Wait..." started Toshiro. "What is it, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "Before you go in there..I want you to know..I do believe you're strong enough to fight on your own, its just that...I'm afraid that something might happen to you and I won't be there to help you and..." started Toshiro before Raiyorin interrupted.

"I understand, Toshiro...It'll be alright.." said Raiyorin with a smile. "Ok...Just know..If you're not back within an hour and a half...I'm coming in there after you..." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin gives her husband a small giggle. "Deal." said Raiyorin with a smile before leaving to go into the building.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside of the building, Raiyorin walks down a hallway, searching for where ever Tosen may be.

"Hm...I wonder where he is..." wondered Raiyorin. Just then Raiyorin hears a little chirping noise.

"Hm? What's that?" said Raiyorin as she looked around, searching for where the noise could be coming from. Raiyorin then looks down to find a cricket standing at her feet.

"Hm? A cricket? What's it doing here?" wondered Raiyorin. Just then the cricket hops a few feet ahead of Raiyorin, turning around, signaling her to follow it. "Hm..It must want me to follow it...Maybe it'll lead me to Tosen." said Raiyorin as she followed the small creature.

A few minutes later, the cricket leads Raiyorin to a dark room.

"I wonder if this is where Tosen is..." said Raiyorin as she entered the room. Raiyorin looks around the dark room. "Man...It's really dark in here..." said Raiyorin. "...Hello,...Third-Seat Raiyorin." said a voice. Raiyorin quickly turns around to find Tosen.

"...You...Tosen..." growled Raiyorin slightly. "It's nice to see you again...I trust you've been doing well?" said Tosen. "Enough small talk...Where's my daughter?" asked Raiyorin.

"She's here...But...We must settle our deal...A battle for the return of your daughter." said Tosen. "Fine..." said Raiyorin as she unsheathed her sword. "Draw your sword so I can get my daughter back."

"Oh you won't be fighting me..." said Tosen. "What? But I thought you said in your note that I have to fight you to get Mitsuko back!" said Raiyorin. "Actually...I said that I would return her for _a battle_. I never said it had to be with me." said Tosen.

"B-But...Then who am I fighting?" asked Raiyorin in total confusement. Tosen just smirks.

"You will be fighting...A sort of familiar face..." said Tosen as he opens a door behind him. When Tosen opens the door, he reveals a young woman with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes, holding a sword. Raiyorin's eyes widen at the person Tosen had revealed.

"N-No...You've got to be kidding me..." said Raiyorin in complete shock. "Raiyorin,...this will be your opponent..." said Tosen.

Raiyorin just stares at the young woman she is fighting.

"...Mitsuko..." said Raiyorin slowly.

"...Yes,...Mommy?" said the young woman.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

__Wow! Shocking cliffhanger! O-M-G I am SO sorry for the LONGGGGGG WAIT! I have been so busy/lazy it is unbelieveable...School and so much DRAMA...damn...as if Junior year being a bitch wasn't bad enough...oh well...I will TRY MY BEST to update more. Especially during Christmas! And I will try my best to update at least two more times before the year ends. But don't worry...The story will keep alive! So stay tuned for the next chapter!

__Bye Sasuki234.


	78. Saving the little light Pt3

**__**

**__**

**_Alright Everyone, it is time for the third and final part of this special and likely the last update for 2010. In this chapter, we will find out if Raiyorin wins the battle and gets back Mitsuko, who is now in her older forme, or if she'll lose both the battle and her daughter. Read and Find out!_**

Disclaimer: I do own Bleach or its contents which belong to Tite Kubo.

Read and Review! No FLAMES!

* * *

__

...From Where We Left Off...

Raiyorin just at her daughter, who is now a young woman, with wide eyes, not being able to believe that she is fighting her own daughter.

"..N-No...It can't be..." said Raiyorin slowly. "What's wrong, Raiyorin? Not willing to fight your own daughter to save her?" asked Tosen. Raiyorin glares and growls at Tosen, angry that he would make her fight against her own child.

"...You bastard..." growled Raiyoirn as she charged at Tosen, swinging her sword to hit him. As Raiyorin's sword is about to hit Tosen, Mitsuko blocks her mother's attack with her own sword. Raiyorin's eyes widen at her daughter's actions.

"M-Mitsuko...W-Why are you protecting him?" asked Raiyorin shocked. "Because...Master Tosen actually cares about me..." said Mitsuko.

"Wh-what? No they don't! I'm your mother! I care about you!" said Raiyorin. "If you truly care, then why did you abandon me?" screamed Mitsuko as she charged at her mother and slashed her in the stomach. Raiyorin groans as she holds her stomach, blood slowly falling out.

_'Mitsuko...'_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside, we see the other members of the rescue party waiting outside. We see Gin conversing, or trying to, with Rangiku.

"So, Rangiku..." asked Gin. "What?" asked Rangiku. "How's Izuru?"asked Gin. "He's fine..." said Rangiku.

"Oh...Has he been eating well?" asked Gin. "...I guess so. Yeah." said Rangiku.

"Oh...Has he been bathing?"

"How should I know?" asked Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back to the mother-daughter battle. Mitsuko is slashing at her mother, trying to hit her mother, but Raiyorin quickly dodges her attacks.

"Mitsuko, please understand! I love you! I would never abandon you!" said Raiyorin, trying to convince her daughter that she truly cares about her. "Then why did you and daddy leave me at Granny's house for months then, huh? " yelled Mitsuko. Raiyorin just stands there, her previous feelings of guilt returning.

"Mitsuko,...I'm sorry...You father and I are sorry that we left you at Granny's house for longer than we have planned! But that doesn't mean we don't love you!" said Raiyorin.

"Lies!" said Mitsuko as she charged and slashed at her mother, hitting her in the arm, Raiyorin holding her arm in pain. Raiyorin lets out a low groan.

"Master Tosen told me about how you and daddy just dumped me at Granny's just so you wouldn't have to take care of me anymore! You guys don't really care! You never did!" said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, please don't believe the lies Tosen has told you! Your father and I do care about you! Yes, we may have left you at Granny's longer than you have should've stayed, but Mitsuko we got distracted by the large amount of work we have to do as Shinigami. We're truly sorry, Mitsuko." said Raiyorin.

"I don't believe you..." growled Mitsuko. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh.

"Mitsuko,...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm not the world's greatest mother...I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you...If you're really that angry at me...and You want to finish me off...If that'll make you happy...Go ahead..." said Raiyorin as she threw her sword aside, leaving herself open for an attack. Mitsuko is shocked at her mother's actions, but grabs her mother by her haori and points her sword at her throat.

"...Since you're my mother, I'll grant you a few last words..." said Mitsuko as she held a sword at her mother's neck. Raiyorin then smiles softly at her daughter.

_' Darling, little gift from the shining heavens up above. Thank you for giving me a cute little bundle of love. _

_A soft cute bundle of joy, the best thing in the world. The one that means the most to me, my darling baby girl.._

_Darling, little baby girl, please don't cry. Mommy'll hold you tight and wipe your wet eyes dry._

_My little princess even when we're apart, Please don't you worry, 'cause you're always in my heart.' _Raiyorin sang for her daughter.

Mitsuko just stands there stunned as she heard her mother sing the song she would always hear at bedtime. Mitsuko drops her sword and lets go of Raiyorin's haori.

"M-Mother...I-I..." started Mitsuko before embracing her mother in a hug. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy...You really do care..." said Mitsuko as tears slowly fell out of her eyes. Raiyorin softly smiles as she holds her daughter. "It's alright, Mitsuko...Mommy's here..." said Raiyorin as she held her daughter tightly.

Tosen just stares at the two females.

"Hm...It looks like you were able to calm your daughter without the use of violence...Interesting..." said Tosen. "Tosen..." growled Raiyorin.

"I guess you two are free to go..." said Tosen, turning to leave the room. "Wait! Aren't you going to reverse whatever you did you Mitsuko and turn her back into a baby?" asked Raiyorin.

"Oh, yes..." said Tosen as he did a few hand signs. Mitsuko then starts to glow a white light. Mitsuko then reverts back to her original forme as a baby.

"There you go..." said Tosen as he continued out of the room. "...But know, Raiyorin...We will meet again..." said Tosen as he left the room. "...Tosen..." Raiyorin muttered softly to herself.

Raiyorin then turns her attention to her baby daughter as she holds her.

"Oh, Mitsuko! Mommy missed you so much!" said Raiyorin happily as she held her daughter tighter. Mitsuko then giggles as she starts to sound out something.

"Hm? Something wrong?" asked Raiyorin. "M...Ma...Mam...Ma...Ma...Mama!" said Mitsuko. Raiyorin just stares at her daughter in shock, hearing her say her second word.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, as the other members of the rescue group are waiting.

"...I DO NOT KNOW IF IZURU SHAVED HIS LEGS YESTERDAY! WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?" yelled Rangiku to Gin."...I was just curious..." said Gin.

Just then the doors of the building re-open and everyone turns their heads to the doors. Raiyorin then walks through the door, holding Mitsuko in her arms with a smile.

"Oh, Captain! You saved her!" said Rangiku happily. "L-Lady Raiyorin...You saved her..." said Toshiro. "Of course...I told you I could handle it by myself." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"She's grown so much! She might be taller than you guys someday!" said Momo with a giggle as she tickled Mitsuko's tummy.

"I wonder if our kids would be cute like that someday, Rukia..." said Ichigo as he looked at Mitsuko. "You're ugly, so there's a real low chance of that happening." said Renji.

"Who asked you? I'd like to see you get a woman!" yelled Ichigo to Renji. "What'd you say?" yelled Renji back.

"Ugh...I swear why I spend time with those two..." said Rukia with a groan.

Toshiro then takes his daughter from his wife and holds her.

"Mitsuko, did you miss daddy?" asked Toshiro with a small smirk. "Mama..." said Mitsuko with a smile. "Sh-She said her second word?" asked Toshiro in shock. "Mhm.." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"Say 'Dada', Mitsuko." said Toshiro, wanting Mitsuko to say her first word. "Mama.." said Mitsuko. "No no...Dada...Dada..." said Toshiro.

"Mama!" said Mitsuko. "...I think I feel sad a little..." said Toshiro, a bit upset his daughter wouldn't say 'Dada'. Raiyorin just giggles at her husband.

"FOR THE LAST TIME GIN! I DO NOT KNOW IF IZURU RETURNED THAT SWEATER YOU BOUGHT HIM TWO CHRISTMASES AGO!" yelled Rangiku. "But, I was just wondering..." started Gin.

* * *

Well that's the end of this special...Sorry if the chapter was too short, retarded, silly at the end, etc...Not that great with confrontations...Oh well...This is the last update for 2010! More to come in 2011! New year! New Chapters! Stay tuned and Merry Christmas to all and a Happy Freakin New Year!

Sasuki234~


	79. 2nd anniversary special

**__****__**

Hey, everyone! And Happy new year to you all! In 2010, I didn't update as much as I wanted to, but hopefully this year that'll all change. First half of the year might be slow, but once summer comes hopefully my updating will be quick and awesome. So anyway, this chapter is special,because it is dedicated to the 2 year anniversary from when I first published this story. In this chapter, it looks like the young Captain couple will be celebrating their daughter's first birthday. As they're getting ready to celebrate, there'll be some reminiscing. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tite Kubo's Bleach.

**__**

Read, review, and no flames!

* * *

Today on in the Soul Society, in squad 10, in the courtyard, squad members of both squad 10 and 9 are putting up decorations and setting up tables. Raiyorin and Rangiku are supervising the squad members.

"Hm..Let's see...365 green and blue balloons...500 chairs...100 tables...Chocolate fondue fountain...Rangiku, are we missing anything?" asked Raiyorin. "We're missing the sake bar!" said Rangiku. "...Rangiku,...This is Mitsuko's birthday party...I'm not putting up a sake bar..." said Raiyorin. "Aw! I swear! Being married to Captain made you a real killjoy!" said Rangiku with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. I just want everything to be perfect for Mitsuko's party! That includes you and some of the other guests not going overboard and getting drunk." said Raiyorin. "Meh...Alright...Are you sure Captain's alright with all of this stuff you're getting for Mitsuko's party? I mean...She's only turning 1." said Rangiku.

"Oh, Rangiku. Toshiro's alright with throwing Mitsuko a big party! And besides! It's her first birthday! I want it to be special!" said Raiyorin. Just then Toshiro comes over to the two women, holding Mitsuko.

"Lady Raiyorin, I think you're starting to go a little overboard with the party." said Toshiro. "What makes you think that?" asked Raiyorin. Just then a few shinigami carrying a large ice-sculpture of Mitsuko pass by them. Toshiro then stares at the sculpture, then to his wife.

"What? I thought it was a good idea!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro then lets out a sigh.

"How much is this gonna cost?" asked Toshiro. "Oh...About...-" started Raiyorin before mumbling something. "What?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin then whispers something into Toshiro's ear, causing his eyes to widen.

"That much?" asked Toshiro in shock. "Oh come on, Toshiro! I wanna make Mitsuko's first birthday special!" said Raiyorin. "Lady Raiyorin, you're spoiling our daughter and she's not even potty trained yet." said Toshiro.

"Come on, Toshiro! Just because I throw her an expensive first birthday party, doesn't mean I'm going to turn her into a spoiled brat!" said Raiyorin. "Yeah, but you're going to bankrupt us..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin then lets out a pout as she takes her daughter from her husband.

"Oh, Mitsuko! Mommy's going all out for your first birthday! Oh...I can't believe you're finally turning 1! I'm just so happy my little girl's growing up!" said Raiyoirn with a smile as she kissed her daughter.

"Oh! Toshiro, did you finish cleaning out the closet?" asked Raiyorin. "Ugh..Yes...After 4 horrid hours." said Toshiro. "Good! Let's go see if daddy did a good job, Mitsuko. Rangiku, make sure everything's in order here." said Raiyorin. "You got it, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku with a smile. The two captains and Mitsuko leave to go inside.

"Alright, guys! Who here knows how to make a sake bar?" asked Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside, in the captain couple's room, Raiyorin goes to check on how Toshiro did with cleaning up the closet. Raiyorin finds the closet is cleaned, but the stuff that was once in the closet is sprawled out around the room.

"Wh-..What the-..Toshiro! I thought you said you cleaned out the closet!" said Raiyorin. "I did!" said Toshiro. "It took you 4 hours to just take stuff out of the closet?" asked Raiyorin. "Yes! Do you know how much crap we have in that one closet?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh.

"Alright. Let's just clean this up..." said Raiyorin as she put Mitsuko down and started to clean up the stuff. As she's cleaning up the stuff, Raiyorin finds a little photo album.

"Hm? Ah! Toshiro, look! I found Mitsuko's first photo album! I was wondering where this was!" said Raiyorin as she opened the album. Toshiro goes over to his wife and looks at the album also.

"Oh, it is...And this album is just Mitsuko from birth to 2 months." said Toshiro. "Oh come on, Toshiro. That can't be true." said Raiyorin. "It is...Lady Raiyorin, we have 4 photo albums with pictures of nothing but Mitsuko, because you think everything she does is just so damn cute." said Toshiro.

"That's not true!" said Raiyorin. Raiyorin then spots Mitsuko chewing on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Aww...Toshiro, look! Mitsuko's chewing on her sleeve! Isn't that so cu-...Ok maybe I do think everything she does is cute." said Raiyorin, realizing her husband was right. Raiyorin looks at the pictures in the album.

"Oh, look, Toshiro! Remember this? This is when we first brought Mitsuko home. Doesn't she look cu-..er..Precious?" said Raiyorin. "Yeah...I remember that day..." said Toshiro.

_Flashback._

_In squad 10, a few days after the birth of their daughter, Toshiro and Raioyorin bring Mitsuko home. The two then enter their room._

_"Welcome home, Mitsuko. This is where you're gonna live." said Raiyorin as she carried in her newborn daughter. "Toshiro! Hurry up and get in here!" Raiyorin called out to her husband. Toshiro comes into the room, carrying 6 bags. _

_"You were just in squad 4 for 5 days. Why did you need 6 stupid bags?" asked Toshiro. "Because! I didn't want to be far away from anything that would seem important!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just rolls his eyes as he puts down the bags. The two then bring Mitsuko into the nursery._

_"And here is your room, Mitsuko." said Raiyorin as she showed her daughter her room. Raiyorin then places Mitsuko into her crib. "Isn't she so cute, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "Yeah..." said Toshiro with a smirk as he looked at his daughter. "Hm..She hasn't cried yet since she was born..." said Raiyorin._

_Just then Mitsuko starts to cry._

_"...You had to say that, didn't you?" asked Toshiro. _

_After a few days, Raiyorin and Toshiro are taking care of Mitsuko, who has been crying non-stop. _

_"Ohh...Mitsuko, please stop crying..." said Raiyorin as she rocked her daughter. "Is she hungry again?" asked Toshiro. "No, I just fed her 5 minutes ago...I wonder what's wrong..." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin looks over to the box of toys for Mitsuko._

_"Hm.." hummed Raiyorin as she went over to the box. Raiyorin takes out a small, white, fluffy bunny toy._

_"Look, Mitsuko...The little bunny wants you to stop crying." said Raiyorin as she showed Mitsuko the bunny toy. Mitsuko continues to cry. _

_"Hm...Let's try something else." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin then takes out a small, pink, rubber duck. "Mitsuko, look! This little duckie wants to play with you!" said Raiyorin as she showed Mitsuko the pink rubber duck. Mitsuko then stops crying as she looks at the toy. The little baby girl then smiles as she takes the rubber duck and starts to play with it. _

_"She finally stopped crying! Look, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin as she showed her husband her non-crying baby. _

_"...Oh god, she likes that ugly duck thing?" asked Toshiro as he eyed the pink rubber toy. "What's wrong with it?" asked Raiyorin. "Lady Raiyorin, Momo gave me that toy when I was little for my birthday...That thing scared the crap out of me...I don't know why Momo kept it and decided to give it to Mitsuko...And she gave it one of the dumbest names ever!" said Toshiro. "What is it?" asked Raiyorin. "She called it 'Mr. Duckie'..."said Toshiro._

_End Flashback._

"...You never did tell me what happened to Mr. Duckie..." said Raiyorin. "He disappeared..." said Toshiro. "How?" asked Raiyorin. "...In a way you can't prove..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin then sighs as she continues to look through the album. Raiyorin then comes across a picture of her, Toshiro, and Mitsuko at some sort of fair.

"Look at this one, Toshiro! This is when we first took Mitsuko to the fair!" said Raiyorin. "Oh god, I hated that day..." groaned Toshiro. "Oh, come on, Toshiro. It wasn't THAT bad." said Raiyorin.

_Flashback._

_One night, in squad 10, in the office, Rangiku is sitting in the office reading a magazine. Just then Raiyorin, carrying Mitsuko, and Toshiro, who is missing his left sleeve of his uniform, his hair is now green colored, and soaking wet. _

_"Oh, hi, Captains! Did you guys and Mitsuko have fun at the fair?" asked Rangiku "Yeah, whatever..." said Toshiro with a groan. "Are you still upset that goat ate your sleeve?" asked Raiyorin. "Stupid animal...I wouldn't let it eat my daughter, so it ate my sleeve instead..." said Toshiro. _

_"It wasn't trying to eat Mitsuko...It wanted to just lick her that's all!" said Raiyorin. "There were goats at the fair?" asked Rangiku. "Yeah. There was a petting zoo. And we took Mitsuko to see the animals. A goat comes over to lick Mitsuko and try to be her friend. Toshiro, being the typical overprotective father he is, thinks the goat was planning to eat her, pushed the goat away, the goat got mad and chewed off his sleeve." said Raiyorin. _

_"Oh my gosh...Hm? And why's his hair green?" asked Rangiku. _

_"You see, after we left the horrid petting zoo, there was a magician, and Lady Raiyorin, being the type of person who wants to go look at EVERYTHING, she has us go over to look. So the stupid magician performs a trick and claims he'll need an assistant. So the guy picks me and I decide to do this guy a favor and assist him. He puts this gel on my hair, claiming it'll make it whiter and shinier. But, instead it turns my hair green and it'll be like this for weeks..." said Toshiro. _

_"But why are you wet?" asked Rangiku. "That thing burned like hell, so I jumped into the nearby lake..." said Toshiro. _

_"But didn't you enjoy the fair, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "...Worst place in the world..I'm never going back..." growled Toshiro as he left the office._

_end Flashback._

"...And I meant it..I'm never going back..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin just giggles as she closes the album and puts it away. The continues to put away stuff until she spots a white and silver album.

"Hm? Another album...I wonder what this one is." said Raiyoirn. Raiyorin picks it up and inspects it and notices it to be her and Toshiro's wedding album.

"Ah! Toshiro, look! It's our wedding album! I've been wondering where this was!" said Raiyorin as she opened up the album. Raiyorin continues to look until she spots a picture.

"Look, Toshiro! Remember this picture?" asked Raiyoirn, showing Toshiro a picture of him and her. "Yeah..Our wedding photo..You looked so beautiful in your dress." said Toshiro as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You don't know what I had to go through to find that dress..." said Raiyorin. "What do you mean?" asked Toshiro.

_Flashback._

_In the towns of the Seireitei, Rangiku, Momo, and Raiyorin are in a bridal store looking at wedding dresses._

_"What do you think of this dress?" asked Raiyorin as she came out wearing a white, strapless dress with white lace along the hem. _

_"It's pretty!" said Momo, admiring the dress. "..It's white..." said Rangiku. "So?" asked Raiyorin. "...Don't you think you'd be lying if you wore a white dress?" asked Rangiku. "About what?" asked Raiyorin._

_"Unsoiled doves wear white..." said Rangiku with a slight giggle. Raiyorin then blushes a bit as she groans and returns to the dressing room. _

_After 2 hours of looking at dresses, and not being able to find the 'right' one, the three women are walking through the streets._

_"I can't believe we spent over 2 hours looking at beautiful wedding dresses and we couldn't find a good one." said Momo. " Yeah...Take away all of the white dresses, which is 99% of the wedding dresses, and the rest are just ugly..." groaned Raiyorin. _

_"Hey, it's not my fault you and Captain couldn't wait to have sex..." said Rangiku. "...Rangiku, we were young...Stuff happened..." said Raiyorin with a deep crimson blush. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh._

_"Now where am I going to find a good, non-white wedding dress?" asked Raiyorin. "Hm..." hummed Rangiku._

_3 days later, in squad 9, the three women are entering Raiyorin's room, Raiyorin carrying a bag._

_"Rangiku, did we really need to go all the way to Europe in the real world?" asked Raiyorin. "Well they do have the nicest clothes!" said Rangiku. "But it's expensive! This cost me a whole YEAR'S worth of pay." said Raiyorin with a groan as she took out her light blue, wedding dress._

_"Oh well! Atleast you'll look good walking down the aisle!" said Momo with a smile._

_End Flashback._

"...You went all the way to Europe...So that's where you went that time..." said Toshiro. "Yep...That was some trip..." said Raiyorin as she continued to put stuff away.

"A lot's happened in our lives..." said Toshiro. "Yeah...We met when we were little...We went to the shinigami academy and entered the Gotei 13...We became Captains..." said Raiyorin. "We got together...Fell in love...Got married...And we have a wonderful daughter..." said Toshiro as he picked up his daughter and held her.

"Yeah..And today the best thing we ever made together is finally 1 years old today..." said Raiyorin with a giggle as she tickled her daughter's tummy. "Well, I guess I'll give Mitsuko a bath so she can get ready for her party." said Toshiro.

"Okay! Oh, you're going to be enjoying you 231,439,430 yen party soon, Mitsuko!" said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro then lets out a groan.

"It's going to take us years to pay this party off..." said Toshiro.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter for the new year! Many more to come! Sorry if the ending wasn't that great! Review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	80. Favoring Parents

**_Welcome back everyone to our story! It's time to start the next chapter! Read, review, and no flames!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...even though that would be aweeeessooommmeeee_**

* * *

Today on this day in the Soul Society, in squad 10, in the bedroom of our favorite Captain couple, we see Raiyorin is trying to teach Mitsuko how to walk.

"Alright, Mitsuko...Let's try walking again." said Raiyorin as she stood her daughter up. When she gets Mitsuko standing up straight, she backs up a little and holds out her arms.

"Alright, Mitsuko. Walk to mommy." said Raiyorin. Mitsuko just stands there and stares at her mother. "Come, Mitsuko. Walk to mommy." said Raiyorin. Mitsuko just continues to stare before plopping down on her bottom. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh as she goes back over to her daughter and stands her up again.

"We'll try this again..." said Raiyorin backing up a bit. "Ok, now...Walk to mommy." said Raiyorin. Mitsuko just continues to stare. Just then Toshiro enters the room.

"I'm back." said Toshiro as he went over to his futon and laid down.

"You finished your meeting with the Head-Captain already?" asked Raiyorin. "Yeah..3 hours with that man..I just wanna sleep..." said Toshiro with a small yawn as he laid back on the futon. Mitsuko looks over to her father and slowly starts to make steps towards him.

"Hm? Ah! Toshiro, look! Mitsuko's walking!" said Raiyorin happily. Toshiro sits up a bit and sees his daughter walking towards him. When Mitsuko reaches her father, the baby girl hugs her father.

"Dada.." said Mitsuko with a smile as she hugged her father. Toshiro lets out a small smile as he picks up his daughter and holds her in his lap.

"Did you miss daddy, Mitsuko?" asked Toshiro as he held his daughter. Mitsuko smiles at her father as she hugs him once more. Raiyorin comes over to the two.

"Alright, Mitsuko. Daddy's tired now. Let's leave him alone so he can sleep." said Raiyorin as she tried to pick up Mitsuko, who clings onto Toshiro, not wanting to leave her father's side.

"Hm? Mitsuko, what's wrong?" asked Raiyorin. Mitsuko holds onto Toshiro and snuggles into his chest. "No, Mitsuko. Daddy needs to be alone so he can rest." said Raiyorin as she tried to pull her baby off of her husband, but to no avail as Mitsuko continues to cling onto Toshiro. Raiyorin continues to pull Mitsuko off of Toshiro until Mitsuko starts to let out a cry. Raiyorin sighs as she gives up.

"It's alright, Lady Raiyorin. Maybe Mitsuko just wants to rest with me." said Toshiro. "Maybe...Alright. She can rest with you. I'll check on you two later when you wake up." said Raiyorin as she kissed her husband.

"Have a good nap, Mitsuko." said Raiyorin with a smile as she went to kiss her daughter. Before Raiyorin is able to kiss Mitsuko's cheek, Mitsuko turns her head away from her mother. Raiyorin just stares confusedly at her daughter before leaving the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the evening, in the kitchen, Raiyorin is trying to feed Mitsuko her dinner.

"Alright, Mitsuko, time to eat." said Raiyorin as she took a spoonful of baby food and held it to her daughter's mouth. Mitsuko turns her head away from the spoon, not wanting to eat.

"Come on, Mitsuko. The food is yummy." said Raiyorin, putting the spoon against Mitsuko's mouth again, Mitsuko's head turning once more. Raiyorin lets out a sigh. Just then Toshiro enters the kitchen. Mitsuko's eyes light up and she reaches her arms out to Toshiro as soon as she sees her father.

"Dada! Dada!" Mitsuko called out to her father. Toshiro turns towards his daughter and smiles as he goes over to her.

"What's wrong, Mitsuko? Did you miss daddy again?" asked Toshiro with a smirk as he tickled his daughter's chin, Mitsuko giggling at her father. "Mitsuko won't eat her dinner. And it's mashed carrots and chicken, her favorite!" said Raiyorin.

"Hm...Let me try feeding her." said Toshiro as he took the spoon from his wife.

"Alright, Mitsuko. Be a good girl for daddy and eat your dinner." said Toshiro as he put the spoon to Mitsuko's mouth. Mitsuko opens her mouth and happily eats the food.

"That's a good girl." said Toshiro with a small smile as he kissed his daughter's cheek. Raiyorin just stares at the two, a bit envious, letting out a small sigh.

x-x-x-x-x

A bit later that same evening, Toshiro is walking down the hallway. As he walks he spots his wife, who is soaking wet, holding Mitsuko, who is wrapped in a towel and squirming in Raiyorin's arms, walking towards him.

"Woah...What happened to you?" asked Toshiro, noticing Raiyorin all wet. "Mitsuko, decided to splash a alot when I was trying to give her a bath and she won't..ngh...she won't stop squirming." said Raiyorin as she tried to hold her daughter so she wouldn't squirm. "I don't know why she splashed a lot tonight! She doesn't do that whenever I give her a bath!" said Raiyorin, with a slightly sad pout.

"Hm..It's a mystery..." said Toshiro. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh.

"Can you take her so I can change? I don't want either of us to get a cold.." said Raiyorin. "Sure thing.." said Toshiro as he takes his daughter. When Mitsuko is in Toshiro's arms, she stops squirming and sighs happily, cuddling into her father's chest. Raiyorin notices this and lets out another sigh, this one filled with a little bit of jealousy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night before bed, in the Captain couple's room, Raiyorin is laying back on the futon with her husband.

"...Toshiro.." said Raiyorin. "Hm? What is it?" asked Tosiro. "Do you think...Do you think that Mitsuko hates me?" asked Raiyorin. "Why would you say that?" asked Toshiro. "Well...Ever since today, she's always happy when she's with you. But when she's with me, she's upset and wants to get away." said Raiyorin.

"I'm sure that can't be true." said Toshiro, turning towards his wife. "But...Today when I tried to take her away so you could take a nap after your meeting, she refused to let go. And when I tried to feed her dinner, she wouldn't eat. But when you tried to feed her, she happily accepted the food. And when I gave her a bath, she didn't do anything but splash! And she squirmed in my arms like she was trying to get away from me!" said Raiyorin.

"Relax.I'm sure that Mitsuko loves you and she's just going through a phase. It'll pass over soon." said Toshiro, giving wife a comforting kiss on the forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, in the office, Toshiro is practicing walking with his daughter.

"Alright, let's try this again, Mitsuko. Walk to daddy like you did before." said Toshiro as he held out his arms to Mitsuko, who's just standing there, staring at him.

"Come, Mitsuko. Walk to daddy.." said Toshiro. Mitsuko just continues to stand there. Just then the door opens and Raiyorin walks in.

"Toshiro, I forgot some files here." said Raiyorin. Mitsuko then turns to her mother and starts walking towards her.

"Hm? Mitsuko?" said Raiyorin as she saw her daughter walking towards her. When Mitsuko reaches her mother, she hugs her and smiles happily.

"Mama." said Mitsuko with a smile, hugging her mother. Raiyorin smiles at her daughter as she picks her up and holds her in her arms.

"Oh, Mitsuko..You love mommy again!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Guess her phase passed." said Toshiro with a smirk as he went over to them. "Yeah...I'm just so happy to have my daughter love me again!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Oh! I need to get those files and get back to the office!" said Raiyorin.

"Alright. Come, Mitsuko. Mommy needs to go back to work." said Toshiro as he tried to take his daughter from his wife. Mitsuko whines as she clings onto her mother.

"...Oh no...I think another phase is starting..." said Raiyorin. "Wonderful..Now Mitsuko's gonna hate me..." said Toshiro with a sigh.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if its so short and if it wasn't that interesting, but I'm trying! I'll try my best to come up with more ideas and such! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye Sasuki234~


	81. Mother's Day

**_Welcome everyone! Happy Mothers Day! ...Sorry it's so late =.=...I've had lots of crap and writers block! Anyway! This is a special mother's day chapter to all the moms out there! So be sure to hug your mom and treat her good! Read and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo...Who belongs to his mom...So Bleach belongs to his mom..._**

* * *

One afternoon in the Soul Society, in squad 9, Raiyorin is working on a large stack of papers.

"Man..This is so much work..." said Raiyorin with a tired groan as she worked. A few minutes later, Raiyorin lets out a soft sigh as she finishes the last sheet of paper.

"Finally. Now I can take a break." said Raiyorin with a smile as she leaned back in her chair. Just then there's a knock at the door. "Come in." said Raiyorin.

The door opens and in comes a shinigami from squad 1 coming in with a large stack of papers. "Hello, Captain Raiyorin. I've got a stack of papers from the Head-Captain. He says he needs it done by this evening." said the squad member as he placed the papers on Raiyorin's desk and left.

The young Captain just stares at the large stack in horror.

"Oh god..." groaned Raiyorin as she began to work.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Raiyorin walks into her bedroom, a tired look on her face.

"Ugh...I haven't done so much work in my life...I need sleep." said Raiyorin as she fell onto her futon and started to rest. Just then, her moment of rest is interupted by the sound of her daughter crying. Raiyorin lets out a sound of the mixture of a groan and a whine as she got up and walked into the nursery.

Raiyorin walks into the nursery and picks up her crying daughter.

"What's wrong, Mitsuko? Why's mommy's little girl crying?" asked Raiyorin as she rocked her daughter who continued to cry.

"You're not wet..." said Raiyorin as she checked Mitsuko's diaper. "Hm...You must be hungry then." said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the kitchen, Mitsuko, who is still crying, is sitting in her high chair while Raiyorin is looking in the cabinets for baby food.

"Dammit. No more baby food...I need to go buy more..." said Raiyorin with a sigh. "I guess I'll just make some formula." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin prepares the formula in Mitsuko's bottle. Raiyorin places the bottle in a pot full of water on the stove. Raiyorin lights the stove to heat up the bottle. As the formula's heating, Raiyorin goes over to Mitsuko and sits next to her.

"Alright, Mitsuko...Stop crying for mommy please..." said Raiyorin. Mitsuko keeps crying. Raiyorin sighs. "Please stop crying, Mitsuko...Mommy just...wants...to...to take a...rest..." said Raiyorin as she slowly layed her head on the table and started to fall asleep.

A few minutes later.

_"...rin...Raiyorin...Lady Raiyorin, wake up!" said a voice._ "Huh?" said Raiyorin as she woke up to find Toshiro waking her.

"Oh, Toshiro. What are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin. "I just got back from the market. I went to go buy baby food for Mitsuko. And also what's that boiling over on the stove?" asked Toshiro. Raiyorin looks up and sees the pot with the bottle of formula boiling over.

"Oh my god!" said Raiyorin in shock as she quickly got up and went over to the stove. Raiyorin turns off the stove and grabs the bottle with her bare hands, only to scream out in pain due to the intense heat of the bottle.

"Are you alright?" asked Toshiro as he went over to his wife. "Yeah...I'm just so tired...I've done nothing but work all day...The Head-Captain's got me neck-deep in paper work...I'd love a day of nothing but rest and relaxation." said Raiyorin with a groan.

"Hmm..." hummed Toshiro as he thought of something.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the bedroom of the Captain couple, Raiyorin is waking up from a night's sleep.

"Ah..That was a wonderful sleep! I can't remember the last time I've ever slept so well!" said Raiyorin. Raiyorin turns her head towards the clock and sees its 9:45 a.m.

"Oh my god! I didn't know it was that late! No wonder I slept so well! I need to get to work!" said Raiyorin. Raiyorin tries to get up from her futon buts finds out she can't due to her being tucked in tightly.

"What the hell? How'd I get tucked in like this?" wondered Raiyorin. Raiyorin tires once more to escape her futon but fails. Raiyorin lets out a groan.

"Toshiro! Help me! I can't get out of bed!" Raiyorin yelled out to her husband. A few moments later, Toshiro comes in carrying a tray with breakfast items on it.

"I know you can't. I tucked you in so you couldn't." said Toshiro as he kneeled down next to his wife, untucking his wife a bit. "Why? I have work to do!" said Raiyorin. "No you don't. You're not working today." said Toshiro.

"And why not?" asked Raiyorin. "Don't you know what today is?" asked Toshiro. "No..." said Raiyoirn. "Today's Mother's Day." said Toshiro. "Really? I totally forgot.." said Raiyorin.

"Yep. And since you are a mom, you are required to rest, relax, and not do any work. Now...Eat this breakfast your wonderful and loving husband made for you..." said Toshiro placing the tray in front of his wife.

"Aw, Toshiro. Green tea, an omlet, two slices of toast, and a blueberry muffin! You're so sweet!" said Raiyorin as she kissed her husband.

"Now, you enjoy your day of rest and relaxation." said Toshiro as he got up. "Wait! What about my paperwork?" asked Raiyorin. "Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of it." said Toshiro.

"Really? You're gonna do both yours and mine?" asked Raiyorin. "Of course." said Toshiro with a smirk. "Well...I guess I better go feed Mitsuko now." said Raiyorin.

"Ah ah ah. No. I already feed Mitsuko. And you're not going to do the usual motherly duties. You're going to do nothing but rest and relax today. I'll take care of the paperwork and the baby." said Toshiro.

"Oh..Alright then." said Raiyorin. "I'll see you later. Just call me if you need something." said Toshiro, kissing his wife before leaving the room. Raiyorin just sits there as she eats her breakfast. After Raiyorin finishes, she continues to sit there.

"Hm..I wonder what I'm gonna do now.." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin looks over to the clock. It reads 10:29.

"Hm...I guess I could take a nap!" said Raiyorin. Raiyorin lays down on her futon and closes her eyes and starts to rest. After resting for a bit, Raiyorin leans up and stetches.

"Ah! That was a relaxing nap! I wonder what time it is." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin looks over to the clock to see it reading 10:30.

"What? Only one minute? Aww.." said Raiyorin with a groan. "What should I do now?" wondered Raiyorin. Raiyorin then hears Mitsuko crying from the nursery. Raiyorin gets up and walks into the nursery.

"What's wrong, Mitsuko?" asked Raiyorin as she picked up her daughter. Raiyorin then notices an odor coming from Mitsuko's diaper.

"Ah! Looks like Mitsuko needs changing! Don't worry. Mommy'll take care of that!" said Raiyorin as she placed her daughter on the changing table. Just as Raiyorin is about to change her daughter's diaper, Toshiro walks into the nursery, catching her in the act.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Toshiro. "Hm? I'm just changing Mitsuko's diaper..." said Raiyorin. "Didn't I tell you no motherly duties for you, missy?" asked Toshiro as he went over to the changing table and started to push his wife out of the nursery.

"Now, you go relax and I'll change Mitsuko. Today is your day to relax." said Toshiro. "But.." started Raiyorin. "No buts! Now, relax!" said Toshiro as he pushed his wife out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Raiyorin is walking around the Seireitei.

"Man...I'm so bored! What's there to do?" wondered Raiyorin. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh as she starts to think for a moment.

"Ah! I could sneak over to my squad and work on the paperwork! I mean..Toshiro's already neck deep in his. So this'll be my oportunity to keep myself occupied!" said Raiyorin with a giggle as she went over to her squad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in squad 9, Raiyorin is approaching the door to the office. Raiyorin tries to open the door, but finds it to be locked.

"What? What the hell? Why's this locked?" wondered Raiyorin. Just then Raiyorin notices a note on the door.

_' Dear Lady Raiyorin,_

_As you can see, the door to your office is locked. _

_We've been together for a number of years..._

_I pretty much can tell what you're thinking..and what devilish plans you have in that beautiful head of yours. _

_I knew you'd try and sneak into the office to try and work..._

_So once again..I'll say this to you._

_Today is Mother's Day...Relax and have a wonderful day! And no working for you!_

_Love, Toshiro. '_

Raiyorin just crumples up the note.

"Dammit...I should've known he'd do this.." said Raiyorin with a sigh. "I guess I'll go back and try to relax..." said Raiyorin as she turned around and headed back to squad 10.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Raiyorin is sitting on her futon in her room, bored as ever.

"Man...Some day. I ask for a day of rest and relaxtion and I don't even feel like enjoying it...I guess I have more fun working." said Raiyorin, giggling a bit at the last statement. Just then the door to the room opens, and a tired Toshiro walks in.

"Oh, Toshiro, what's wrong? You look horrible.." said Raiyorin. Toshiro slowly walks over to the futon and collapses on it.

"T-Toshiro?" said Raiyorin. "I did...All of my work...All of your work...And took care of the baby...All by myself...Man, I've never been so tired in my life!" said Toshiro with a groan. "Well...You did offer to take on extra work." said Raiyorin with a giggle. Toshiro then lets out a groan.

"...When's Father's Day? I need a day to rest and relax..." groaned Toshiro.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for it being so late! And sorry for it being kinda shortish! Stay tuned for more chapters! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	82. iDate Rangiku

**_Hey there, everyone! Welcome back to our story! I know I know...I haven't been updating this story as much as I wanted to but...its cuz i suffer from writers block ...But anyway! In this chapter, Rangiku's been feeling a bit lonely and Raiyorin tries to set her up with someone! Who will Rangiku end up with? Read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :D_**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

One night in the Seireitei, in the squad 10 office, Toshiro is seen laying back in his chair, his work done for once. A few minutes later, Raiyorin enters the office.

"Man. I can't believe it took me forever to finish my paperwork." said Raiyorin as she went over to her husband. "You know it's a shame seeing that I managed to finish my work before you did." said Toshiro with a smirk.

"I know. But now that the work's done...And Momo's taking care of Mitsuko overnight..Maybe the two of us can have some fun.." said Raiyorin with a smirk. "Hm..What do you have in mind?" asked Toshiro with a smirk of his own as he pulled his wife onto his lap. The two lean in to kiss before they're interuppted by Rangiku walking into the office.

"Hi, Captains!" said Rangiku with a smile. "Why does she always have to ruin the moment?" mumbled Toshiro. "So, what are you guys doing?" asked Rangiku as she went over and sat on the couch.

"Well, we're trying to spend time together..." said Raiyorin. "Really? Can I join you two?" asked Rangiku. "No." said Toshiro. "Please? I have no one else to hang out with!" said Rangiku.

"Well...I guess Rangiku could stay for a few minutes or something." said Raiyorin. "Ugh..Fine...15 minutes." groaned Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, Toshiro and Raiyorin are sitting on the couch with Rangiku sitting in between them.

"..And so that's how I got the mole on my thigh removed." said Rangiku. "..Wow, Rangiku..That was...an interesting story." said Raiyorin. "Oh, I've got plenty more!" said Rangiku.

"No! Er..I mean...It's already after 10:00! Toshiro and I gotta get to bed! We..uh..have a big meeting tomorrow for Captains! Right, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin. "Hm?...Oh yeah...That "big meeting".." said Toshiro. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer, Rangiku. But, you know, we need our rest. Good night, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin as she got up and took her husband out of the office.

A few minutes later, as Toshiro and Raiyorin are walking towards their room, the two talk.

"Man, I never thought we'd get out of there... "said Toshiro. "I know...Isn't it weird how Rangiku's been hanging around with us lately?" asked Raiyorin. "I know...Rangiku used to practically beg me every night if she could go out..." said Toshiro.

"Hm...Maybe it's time we helped Rangiku get a boyfriend!" said Raiyorin. "Pfft..Good luck. Almost every man here is afraid of Rangiku." said Toshiro. "Come on! There has to be atleast one, single guy looking for a woman!" said Raiyorin.

"Good luck finding him." said Toshiro. "Hm..." hummed Raiyorin as she started to come up with a plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in squad 9, a large group of male squad members are standing there as Raiyorin is standing in the front of the room, speaking to them.

"Alright, everyone. I take it all of you are single men. I've called you all here, because I was seeing if you all were interested in finding companionship with a nice, beautiful, young woman." said Raiyorin.

"Did you and Captain Hitsugaya get a divorce?" asked one of the squad members. "No...I'm not refering to myself! I'm refering to another female shinigami." said Raiyorin.

"She's sweet. She's beautiful, smart, pretty. And she loves to have fun!" said Raiyorin. The male squad members start to talk among each other, interested in the woman Raiyorin was describing.

"Are any of you interested?" asked Raiyorin. The male squad members then nod their heads.

"Who is it?" asked one squad member. "Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10." said Raiyorin. There is silence for a few seconds. The male squad members then begin to run out of the room.

"W-Wait! Don't you guys want to go out with Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin, trying to get someone to return. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh, knowing her plan had failed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the squad 9 office, Raiyorin is sitting at her desk, her head resting in the palm of one of her hands. Just then Toshiro comes into the room.

"Hey, Lady Raiyorin. Any luck getting Rangiku a date?" asked Toshiro. "No..All of my single squad members fled as soon as I mentioned her name." said Raiyorin with a sigh. "Why does Rangiku have to be so scary to every guy here?" asked Raiyorin with a pout. "I don't know. She always hurts them if they "cause" her to pop out of her robe...It's not their fault that she doesn't wear a bra or her uniform the right way." said Toshiro.

"Meh...I wonder who we could get to spend time with Rangiku..." said Raiyorin. "Yeah...I'd be happy to pay someone to get Rangiku out of the barracks and leave us alone.." said Toshiro.

"Yeah...But who?" asked Raiyorin. Just then Shuuhei comes into the office.

"Hi, Captain Raiyorin. Hello, Captain Hitsugaya." said Shuuhei as he walked over to his desk. Just then an idea pops into Raiyorin's head.

"Shuuhei, are you busy tomorrow night?" asked Raiyorin. "Hm? No. Why?" asked Shuuhei. "How would you like to go on a date with a beautiful woman?" asked Raiyorin.

"...Captain, aren't you married?" asked Shuuhei. "I don't mean me!...Jeez..." said Raiyorin with a sigh. "She means with Rangiku." said Toshiro. "...Hell...No..." said Shuuhei. "Come on! Rangiku doesn't have any guy to hang out with!" said Raiyorin. "Don't care. She can hang out with someone else." said Shuuhei.

"No one wants to hang out with her!" said Raiyorin. "Oh well...Neither do I." said Shuuhei. "We'll pay you..." said Toshiro. "No...No amount of money can convince me.." said Shuuhei.

"...How does 3 million yen sound?" asked Toshiro. "...Seriously? That's a whole year's pay!" said Shuuhei. "Yep...3 million yen if you go on a date with Rangiku." said Toshiro. Shuuhei thinks about this offer for a moment.

"Alright, deal." said Shuuhei.

"Toshiro, where were you able to get 3 million yen?" asked Raiyorin. "I sold all the sake I've confiscated from Rangiku and recycled all the empty sake bottles Rangiku leaves lying around after she gotten herself into a drunken coma." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, in the squad 10 office, Rangiku is seen sitting on the couch, setting up a board game on the coffee table. Toshiro and Raiyorin then enter the office.

"Hi, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin as she greeted the large breasted woman. "Oh, hi, Captains! You're just in time! I just set up the monopoly board so the three of us could play!" said Rangiku with a smile. "Oh, Rangiku, instead of playing board games tonight, how would you like to go out with someone?"asked Raiyorin.

"Hm? Who?" asked Rangiku, raising an eyebrow. "A nice, handsome, hardworking man." said Raiyorin. "Captain Raiyorin, are you trying to set me up with Captain? Did you guys get divorced?" asked Rangiku.

"...Why is everyone implying that we're separated?" wondered Raiyorin. "No, Rangiku. She means Shuuhei." said Toshiro. "Shuuhei? Why?" asked Rangiku. "Well you know..Shuuhei..he..uhm...He's been wanting to spend time with you for a long time..." lied Raiyorin. "Really? He never seem interested or even asked me out." said Rangiku.

"Yeah, well..He's...He's shy..." lied Toshiro. "Hm..I don't know...I'd rather spend my time with you two." said Rangiku. "NO! I mean...Come on, Rangiku. Shuuhei's been wanting this for a long, long time.." said Raiyorin. "Hm..Alright. I'll go if it means so much to him." said Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the town, Shuuhei and Rangiku are sitting at a table in a restaurant together.

"Thanks for coming, Rangiku." said Shuuhei. "No problem. Our Captains thought it'd be a good idea if we went out and spent time together." said Rangiku.

Meanwhile, across the room, Toshiro and Raiyorin are sitting at their own table together.

"Ugh...Lady Raiyorin, why are we here? I thought we were going to spend time together at a different restaurant." groaned Toshiro. "Come on, Toshiro! We have to make sure Rangiku enjoys this date so she can find someone to spend time with!" said Raiyorin. "Ugh..But I don't care!" said Toshiro.

"Toshiro, do you want Rangiku to have a bad time that'll lead to her keep spending time with us and we'll never, ever have time to ourselves?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro just lets out a snort as he took a sip of water.

"So, uhm..This is kinda weird..." said Rangiku. "Hm? What do you mean?" asked Shuuhei. "Well...I mean...I've always had the feeling that you didn't like me..." said Rangiku. "Why do you say that" asked Shuuhei.

"Well...It seems that you always try to avoid me...And after that 'thing' at my slumber party a few years ago, you always seemed to avoid me..." said Rangiku. "Oh..Well...I'm not used to women who are so..." started Shuuhei, thinking of the right word to finish his sentence.

"So what?" asked Rangiku, raising an eyebrow, a bit nervous at what Shuuhei was about to say.

"So...Bold." said Shuuhei. "Bold?" asked Rangiku. "Yeah...I mean..You're not afraid to say what's on your mind or express your true feelings...I think you're very brave...And I kinda get nervous around you, because I..uhm...find you...rather beautiful." said Shuuhei, a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"R-Really? Thank you." said Rangiku with a smile.

"Ah! Rangiku's smiling! This is going perfectly! It seems Shuuhei's doing really wonderful on this date!" said Raiyorin happily. "He better be. I'm not giving him 3 million yen just to have Rangiku continue latching onto us afterwards." said Toshiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Shuuhei and Rangiku are sitting in the park, looking up at the moon and the stars. Meanwhile, Toshiro and Raiyorin are sitting in a tree, spying on the two.

"Can we go back home? This is boring!" groaned Toshiro. "Shhh! They'll hear us! And I just wanna make sure the night ends wonderfully!" said Raiyorin. Toshiro just rolls his eyes in response.

"Wow...Look at all those stars..." said Rangiku. "Yeah...And that moon..It's so beautiful..." said Shuuhei.

"You know, Rangiku...I have to say, tonight was really wonderful...It was really fun talking to you about stuff and really getting to know you." said Shuuhei with a smile. "Yeah...It's been the most fun I've had in a while...You know, everyone's been finding their significant other and I was starting to get a little lonely, because all of my other friends started to hang out with their boyfriends or girlfriends or husbands or wives...I felt that I had no one else to hang out with...So that's why I started hanging out with Captain and Captain Raiyorin so much lately.." said Rangiku.

"To be honest, Shuuhei, when I do find my significant other, or rather _if, _I really hope we'd have the same relationship as our Captains do." said Rangiku.

"Really? Why?" asked Shuuhei.

"Well they always fight a lot and they don't really see eye to eye too often. They argue over the most ridiculous stuff. They're really polar opposites. Captian Raiyorin's sweet and kind and Captain Hitsugaya's cold and mean. It makes you think their relationship's not gonna last.." said Rangiku.

"...Why does she have to list all the bad stuff?" said Toshiro.

"But even still, those two love each other to death. I asked Captain one day how much he loved Captain Raiyorin. Oh my god...You wouldn't believe what he told me.." said Rangiku with a smile. "What'd he say?" asked Shuuhei.

"He told me that if Captain Raiyorin were to die in battle, he'd commit suicide. He said that his life has no meaning without her." said Rangiku. "Wow..That's really wonderful." said Shuuhei, amazed.

"Really?" asked Raiyorin, turning to her husband. "Of course...You're the only person I completely express my feelings to and who I know who'll always help me..I can't ever imagine living life without you." said Toshiro with a smirk. Raiyorin smiles at her husband before kissing him.

"Captain Raiyorin's told me something like that once. She told me that even though Captain Hitsugaya wasn't always the nicest person around, she still loved him more than anyone else because of the person she knew he was on the inside." said Shuuhei.

"Really?" asked Toshiro with a smirk. "Of course...Yeah, I agree with others when they say you can be mean and a jerk, but...I see that you're really a nice and caring person on the inside.." said Raiyorin with a smile. Toshiro gives his wife a smile before kissing her.

"Those two really care and love each other. They see past the other's bad habits and such and still find the good in each other. I really want to have that kind of relationship someday." said Rangiku with a happy sigh.

"Well...Maybe you can...Maybe _we_ can.." said Shuuhei. "What do you mean?" asked Rangiku, raising an eyebrow. "Well...Rangiku, I mean...Even though I sometimes view you as a very irritating person at times, I really do find you to be a nice, beautiful woman...And..I really like you...a lot." said Shuuhei.

"R-Really, Shuuhei?" asked Rangiku, surprised at what Shuuhei had admited. "Yeah...All those times you pretty much blackmailed me into being your date for events, I didn't really hate it. I actually enjoyed being with you...I like being with you, Rangiku." said Shuuhei.

"That's so nice, Shuuhei. And to tell you the truth, Shuuhei, I really only blackmailed you into being my date those times was because I was scared that if I asked you, you'd say no." said Rangiku.

"So, Rangiku,...Uhm...I..well...Will you..uhm...Be my-" started Shuuhei before he was silenced with Rangiku's lips on his. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Shuuhei." said Rangiku with a smile. Shuuhei returns her smile as he leans in a kisses her again.

"Aww! Those two have finally gotten together!" said Raiyorin happily. "...Isn't that the same thing Rangiku said when we got together?" asked Toshiro.

"Isn't this wonderful, Toshiro? Rangiku's finally gotten a boyfriend! Now she'll have someone to spend her time with!" said Raiyorin happily as she started to bounce up and down. Toshiro then starts to hear a cracking sound.

"...What the hell is that so-." started Toshiro before the branch he and Raiyorin were sitting on broke. The two Captains then fall from the tree they were in and land on the ground in front of Rangiku and Shuuhei.

"Huh? Captain Raiyorin? Captain? What are you guys doing here?" asked Rangiku. "Uh...Heh..Hi, Rangiku! We...er...We were just sitting in a tree...and..uhmm.." said Raiyorin.

"We were spying on you guys.." said Toshiro. "Why?" asked Shuuhei. "We wanted to make sure you guys had a good time so...Well..." started Raiyorin. "We wanted to make sure you guys had a good time so Rangiku'll be happy and leave us alone." said Toshiro.

"Toshiro, don't say it like that..." said Raiyorin. "Don't worry, Captains. I'll be spending all my time with Shuuhei now. We're dating now!" said Rangiku happily. "That's wonderful! Right, Toshiro?" asked Raiyorin.

"...I don't care as long as you make sure your paperwork is done before you go out on your dates..." said Toshiro.

"Oh, so mean, Captain!" said Rangiku.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're dating, Shuuhei! It's going to be so wonderful! You can come with me shopping and hold my bags and help me pick out clothes and pay for my clothes, too! It's going to be so awesome!" said Rangiku with a smile.

"...O-Oh...Y-Yeah..I can't...I can't wait.." said Shuuhei with a small smile, not realizing what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Rangiku and Shuuhei are dating! Well! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye Sasuki234.


	83. What if? Pt 1

**_Hello, everyone! It's time for the next chapter! Sorry if I'm slow with my updates! I'm currently in my senior year of high school, which means more work and College applications! So anyway! This chapter and the next is gonna be a two part special! It's gonna be a 'what-if' sorta scenario. This chapter is where Toshiro and Raiyorin get into an argument (Gee, what else is new? xD) and their marriage hits a bump in the road. They both start to think that they would be better off if neither of them got married, or even met. The two of them both start to have dreams where they both see what would happen if what they believed was best for the both of them actually happened. This chapter is Toshiro's dream. What will happen? Watch and find out._**

_Italics is dream sequence_

**_Disclaimer:...I do not...own...Bleach..._**

**_review and no flames._**

* * *

One day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, Rangiku is seen mediating yet another fight between the married Captain couple.

"...What's wrong THIS time?" asked Rangiku with a sigh.

"I'm sick of how Toshiro ALWAYS makes me do EVERYTHING around here, from the cooking to taking care of the baby, all by myself!" said Raiyorin with an upset pout.

"Well I'M tired of how Lady Raiyorin always nags me and bosses me around!" said Toshiro, an equally upset expression on his face. "Well if you just do what I tell you to, like helping me with stuff around here, maybe I wouldn't have to nag and boss you around!" said Raiyorin.

"Well if you'd just understand that I have a lot of paperwork to do that keeps me totally busy, we'd be perfectly fine right about now!" said Toshiro.

"You think I don't have paperwork, too? I have to take care of that, plus a whole bunch of crap when I'm done!" said Raiyorin. "You have a lot of work. Big deal. Why don't you just suck it up already?" asked Toshiro with an eyeroll.

"Ugh! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you!" said Raiyorin in a louder tone. "Now, Captain Raiyorin,let's calm down..." said Rangiku, trying to calm the young woman down.

"No, Rangiku. Let her say what she has to.." said Toshiro.

"Sometimes I think that it's better if Toshiro and I NEVER got together." said Raiyorin. "Captain Raiyorin, you don't mean that do you?"asked Rangiku.

"Yes I do. There times where I just regret that moment I ever agreed to being Toshiro's girlfriend." said Raiyorin. "Well, you know, I regret our relationship sometimes, too. But at the same time, I regret ever meeting you!" said Toshiro.

"Now, Captain don't say that." said Rangiku.

"Well, fine, then! Maybe we shouldn't see each other ever again then, huh?" asked Raiyorin. "Fine by me..." said Toshiro.

The two Captains then leave the office. Rangiku then lets out a sigh.

"Oh man...I don't want to see them separate...God,I beg you please...Do something to save their relationship." prayed Rangiku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The next morning, in squad 10, Toshiro is seen waking up from from his good-night's sleep._

_"Ah...It's morning already.." said Toshiro with a yawn as he sat up. Toshiro looks to his left and looks at a feminine figure covered by the bed-sheet. Toshiro lets out a sad and guilty sigh._

_"Hey...Lady Raiyorin, I'm sorry for everything yesterday...I didn't mean to say what I said...Do you think we can start over?" asked Toshiro. No response._

_"Lady Raiyorin, I know you're mad, but please don't ignore me..." said Toshiro. No response. Toshiro pulls the cover off of the feminine figure only to find the female under the cover was Rangiku._

_Toshiro just stares at the woman that was lying in bed next to him with wide eyes._

_"Wh-What the-...RANGIKU!" yelled Toshiro. Rangiku then suddenly wakes up and looks over to Toshiro._

_"What's wrong?" asked Rangiku. "Rangiku,...Why are you in my bed?"asked Toshiro. Rangiku then lets out a laugh._

_"Oh, honey. Because we share the bed, silly!" said Rangiku. "...Since when?" asked Toshiro. "Since we got married! Duh!" said Rangiku. _

_"...I'm sorry. Did you say we got married?" asked Toshiro in disbelief and shock. _

_"Of course! Look at my ring!" said Rangiku, showing her 'husband' her wedding ring. _

_"Rangiku..I'm not married to you. I'm married to Lady Raiyorin.." said Toshiro. "Lady who?" asked Rangiku in confusement._

_"Raiyorin...You know..Sasuki Raiyorin, Captain of squad 9." said Toshiro. "Uh...Sweetie, squad 9 doesn't have a Captain since Captain Tousen betrayed the Soul Society." said Rangiku._

_"There isn't even a shinigami in the Gotei 13 by the name of Sasuki Raiyorin." said Rangiku. "What? That's impossible! This has to be a joke..." said Toshiro._

_Later that day, Toshiro is walking through the Seireitei, heading towards squad 5. _

_"This can't be real...This has to be a dream...Yeah, a dream...I can't be hurt if this is a dream." said Toshiro, pinching himself as hard as he can, unfortunately hurting himself in the process. _

_"Damn...It's not a dream..." said Toshiro as he let out a sigh. "Maybe Momo'll remember Raiyorin. I know she will...She's the one who brought her home the day I met her." said Toshiro. _

_A few minutes later, Toshiro walks into the office, finding Momo sitting at her desk._

_"Hm? Oh, hi, Shiro-Chan!" said Momo, greeting her friend. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, Bed-Wetter." said Toshiro. _

_"Hmph! I don't wet the bed anymore!" said Momo. "Whatever..Anyway, have you seen my wife?" asked Toshiro. _

_"Hm...I think I saw Rangiku running off to the bar a few minutes ago." said Momo. "...Not Rangiku. I'm talking about Raiyorin." said Toshiro._

_"...Raiyorin? Who's that?" asked Momo, confused. "You know..Little Raiyorin...We grew up with her in Rukongai. You found her on the street and brought her home to live with us." said Toshiro._

_"Hm...I remember bringing home a stray cat one time, but Granny said we couldn't keep it." said Momo. "Don't you remember finding a short, girl with blue hair and brown eyes?" asked Toshiro. _

_"Hm...No. I don't recall ever finding a little girl like that." said Momo._

_"...This can't be happening..." said Toshiro._

_Later that evening, in the Seireitei records office, Toshiro is talking with a shinigami that is searching through files, trying to find Raiyorin's file._

_"Hm...I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya. There are no files of any shinigami or shinigami academy student by the name of Sasuki Raiyorin." said the shinigami. _

_"Are you sure?" asked Toshiro. "I'm sure. I'm sorry." said the shinigami. Toshiro then lets out a sigh. _

_"Thanks anyway..." said Toshiro as he turned to leave. A few seconds later, as Toshiro is about to exit the office, the shinigami calls out to Toshiro._

_"Captain Hitsugaya, wait! I think I found something that may help you." said the shinigami._

_"Really? What?" asked Toshiro as he went back over to the shinigami. _

_"I searched through the files of Rukongai residences and I found something." said the shinigami. "Did you find her?" asked Toshiro. "No, but I found someone with the same surname as the person you're looking for. I'm not entirely sure if this person is related to who you're looking for." said the shinigami. _

_"The name is Mitsuko Raiyorin." _

_Toshiro takes the file and looks at it. _

_"Ah. This is her mother. It says she lives in the 3rd district. That's where Raiyorin told me she lived..." said Toshiro. "Thank you for helping me." said Toshiro before leaving the office._

_The next day, Toshiro heads out to the 3rd Rukon District in search of Raiyorin. _

_"I wonder where she is...I just hope I can find her..." said Toshiro. _

_Toshiro looks around the district and asks citizens if they've seen Raiyorin. Unfortunately, none of the citizens he had asked knew who he was talking about._

_After a few hours of searching, Toshiro has no luck._

_"Man...Where could she be?" wondered Toshiro. Toshiro then spots another person and decides to ask them._

_"Excuse me, sir. Do you know anyone by the surname Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. "Raiyorin?...Hm..Ah! Yes. I know her. As a matter of fact, I just saw her at the market place a few minutes ago." said the citizen._

_"Thank you." said Toshiro as he ran off to the market place. _

_When Toshiro reaches the market place, he spots a blue haired woman. Toshiro walks up to the woman._

_"Uhm..Excuse me...Are you Raiyorin?" asked Toshiro. The woman turns around and faces Toshiro._

_"Hm? Are you talking to me?" asked the woman. "Yes..Uhm...What is your name?" asked Toshiro, unsure if the woman was Sasuki Raiyorin or Mitsuko Raiyorin._

_"My name is Mitsuko Raiyorin." said Mitsuko. "Oh...By any chance do you have a daughter named Sasuki?" asked Toshiro. Mitsuko's face starts to show a little bit of sadness at the question._

_"Oh...Yes...I do." said Mitsuko. "Thank god...May I see her?" asked Toshiro._

_"Oh..Uhm...Yes...But...you won't be able to talk to her..." said Mitsuko. "Why not?" asked Toshiro. "Well...Let me show you." said Mitsuko as she led Toshiro somewhere._

_A few moments later, the two walk up to a grave._

_"Here she is." said Mitsuko. Toshiro looks around._

_"Where?" asked Toshiro, confused. "Here. This is her grave..." said Mitsuko. Toshiro then stares at Mitsuko in shock._

_"Wh-What? Sh-She's...Dead?" asked Toshiro. "Yes..." said Mitsuko with a sad expression on her face. "Well...We got separated for a while. I looked around for her everywhere. And when I found her...She...She was killed after some horrible kids refused to stop beating her for some reason." said Mitsuko._

_"...Th-this..This can't be happening...This isn't real..." said Toshiro, falling down on his knees, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_"This can't be happening!" screamed Toshiro. Tears start to escape from Toshiro's eyes._

_"Raiyorin..Lady Raiyorin...I'm sorry..I'm sorry!" yelled Toshiro. "I need you here with me! I don't regret ever meeting you! I love you, Raiyorin! Please...Come back to me!" yelled out Toshiro._

_Just then, there is a mysterious flash of light that engulfs the whole area._

. . . . .

Toshiro then wakes up from his dream...

**_To be continued._**

* * *

Well that was part one! Strange huh? xD I basically pulled a lot of things out of my butt for this chapter, even though I had this idea in my head for like months now..I really wanted to hurry up and update this story since I've been obviously neglecting it. So to answer some questions you guys may have like:

_Why did you make Toshiro be married to Rangiku instead of Momo? _

Well, even though Rangiku is dating Shuuhei now, I thought Toshiro's reaction to being married to Rangiku would be funnier than if he was married to Momo.

_Why is Raiyorin's mom alive in this chapter if she died when Raiyorin was little?_

Because its supposed to be a dream and I felt like having her alive in this chapter I guess xD

_What's 2+2?_

two married 2's that's what xD

So yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter which is Raiyorin's dream! So..Yeah! Review and don't flame people!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	84. What if? Part 2

**_Hey everybody! Sorry for neglecting this story so much. Again I am a senior in high school and college applications are eating up my time, but FORTUNATELY they're pretty much about done and I only have one side project distracting me a bit, but don't worry, I'll try my best to update this fanfic more! And also...It's been 3 years since I first posted this story! So anyway, continuing from the last chapter where Toshiro had his dream...more like a nightmare...Raiyorin's going to have hers. How will it turn out? Read and find out!_**

_Italics is dreamsequence._

**_Read and no flames!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its assets._**

* * *

_Continuing from the previous chapter..._

_The next morning, Raiyoin wakes up from her sleep. She sits up and lets out a yawn. _

_"Ah...Morning already?" said Raiyoin as she rubbed her eyes. Raiyorin then lets out a sigh, remembering her fight with Toshiro from the previous day. _

_"Toshiro,...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said yesterday.." said Raiyorin as she turned to her right, only to find no one laying next to her. _

_"Huh? What the-? Where's Toshiro? "wondered Raiyoirn as she looked at her futon. Raiyorin then looks around the room, noticing it to be her old room._

_"What the-? Why am I in squad 9?" said Raiyorin. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_A few moments later, in squad 10, Raiyorin is walking through the barracks looking for the squad 10 captain. She continues to walk until she spots the white haired male._

_"Ah, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin as she ran up and hugged him. "Ah, Raiyorin. Good morning." said Toshiro, returning her hug. Raiyorin leans in to give Toshiro a kiss, but Toshiro pushes her away._

_"Raiyorin, what are you doing?" asked Toshiro, a bit confused. "Hm? I'm giving you a kiss good morning." said Raiyorin. "..Why?" asked Toshiro._

_"What do you mean? We're married." said Raiyorin. "No we're not.." said Toshiro. "What are you talking about?" asked Raiyorin._

_"We never got together, actually...I mean..I did ask you to be my girlfriend a while back, but you rejected me." said Toshiro. "What? No I didn't!" said Raiyorin. "Yeah you did...Since you didn't like me the way I liked you, I moved on and found someone else." said Toshiro._

_"Who?" asked Raiyorin. _

_"Darling!" called a loud feminine voice. The two turn to find Rangiku walking towards the two with a smile on her face. As she approaches the two, Rangiku grabs a hold onto Toshiro's arm and kisses his cheek._

_"Y-You're dating Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin in shock. "Actually...We're engaged." said Toshiro. "What?" said Raiyorin in complete shock._

_"Mhm! Me and Captain got engaged! And we're expecting a little one soon!" said Rangiku rubbing her stomach. Raiyorin just stares at the two in complete shock._

_"O-Oh...I...I see. Well I'm happy for the both of you then." said Raiyorin with a weak smile as she began to walk away._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Later, Raiyorin is walking through the streets of Seireitei, thinking to herself._

_"This isn't happening...This isn't happening...Toshiro can't be engaged to Rangiku...How did this happen?" wondered Raiyorin in shock. _

_"Hey, Little Raiyorin!" said a familiar voice. Raiyorin turns to find Momo running up to her._

_"Oh, Momo. Hi." said Raiyorin with a sad smile. "Hm? What's wrong?" asked Momo._

_"Yesterday me and Toshiro were married and now, apparently, today, he and Rangiku are engaged." said Raiyorin. "Hm? You and Toshiro got married? I thought you guys were always just friends." said Momo._

_"Apparently..." said Raiyorin with a sigh._

_"Oh! Rangiku and Toshiro's wedding is tomorrow! Are you going?" asked Momo. "No. I don't think I could handle seeing Toshiro marry someone else..." said Raiyorin. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The next day, Raiyorin is sitting by herself in her room. _

_"Well...I guess I'm happy Toshiro moved on I guess and found another girl..." Raiyorin said to herself._

_"I mean...I can live without Toshiro...He can be mean, cold, irritating..." said Raiyorin. _

_"But at the same time he can be sweet and caring. He always thinks of others before himself...That's why I love him...Oh god, I can't live without him!" said Raiyorin as she got up. _

_"I have to stop Toshiro from marrying Rangiku!" said Raiyorin as she ran out of her room and ran off to the wedding chapel. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_A few moments later, in the lobby of the chapel, Toshiro is standing by himself, getting ready for his wedding. Toshiro lets out a soft, saddish sigh. Just then Raiyorin runs up to Toshiro._

_"Toshiro, wait. You can't marry Rangiku!" said Raiyorin. "Why not?" asked Toshiro. "Because I love you, Toshiro!" said Raiyorin._

_"I know we tend to fight a lot and I say things I really regret. But, I can't ever imagine loving anyone but you, Toshiro. Please, Toshiro. Don't marry Rangiku. " Raiyorin said. _

_Toshiro lets out a sad sigh._

_"I'm sorry, Raiyorin. I'd like it if it was you I was marrying, but...I'm in love with Rangiku now." said Toshiro as he walked away from Raiyorin and went into the main room to marry Rangiku. _

_Raiyorin falls to her knees as she watches the man she loves walk away from her. _

_"Why..Why'd it have to be like this?" said Raiyorin as tears started to fall out of her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Toshiro...I'm sorry for never getting together with you so you'd be happy...So we'd both be happy...I regret not being your girlfriend..." said Raiyorin. _

_Just then there is a bright flash of light_

. . . .

Raiyorin then wakes up from her dream.

Raiyorin's eyes open as she sits up on her futon.

"Oh my gosh...That was a horrible dream." Raiyorin said with a sigh. Raiyorin looks to her left to find Toshiro sitting up also, having a frightened look on his face.

"Toshiro? Are you ok?" asked Raiyorin. Toshiro turns to Raiyorin and immediately embraces her in a hug.

"Oh god, Raiyorin...I'm so glad you're alive..." said Toshiro. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I really don't regret meeting you. My life would be hell without you."

"I'm sorry, too. I couldn't ever imagine not being with you. I've wanted us to be together since the first day we met." said Raiyorin.

"I promise, I'll try my best to stop nagging you and complaining a lot." said Raiyorin. "And I'll try my best to help you more. It's not easy being a Captain and a parent at the same time." said Toshiro.

"You still love me?" asked Raiyorin with a little smile. "Who said I stopped?" said Toshiro with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed his wife.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter! Sorry again for taking long to update! I blame myself -_-

Well more chapters to come soon!

Bye Sasuki234~


	85. Raiyorin wants a divorce? Toshiro fears

**And so after a 5 month hiatus, I finally decide to update this story. For all of you who have been waiting for me to update this story, I apologize. So much has been happening. I finally graduated high school, I'm heading off to college next month, and I've been focusing on my other story. But I will try my best to finish up this story before I start college or before the end of the year. Anywho, in this chapter, something's upsetting Raiyorin and Toshiro's wondering what, or who, could be the reason. For all he knows, it could be him. Is he the reason why his wife's mad? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Read and no flames!**

* * *

On a fine day in the Seireitei, in squad 10, Toshiro is sitting at his desk, seemingly lost in thought when his Lieutenant walks in.

"Hi, Captain! What's going on?" asked Rangiku.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." said Toshiro. "Rangiku, I think something's up with Lady Raiyorin."

"Hm? What do you mean?" asked Rangiku.

"It's just that lately she's been really upset. Everytime I try to talk to her, she always seems annoyed." said Toshiro.

"Really? I just spoke with her a few minutes ago and she seemed fine." said Rangiku.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." wondered Toshiro.

"Hm, did you do anything to upset her?" asked Rangiku.

Toshiro thinks for a moment.

"Well...I haven't really been helping her take care of Mitsuko lately. I've been really busy with work, I haven't even bothered to help her do anything." said Toshiro.

"Maybe that's why. Why don't you go talk to her and try and settle things between you two." said Rangiku.

"Yeah, you're right." said Toshiro as he got up from his desk and walked out of the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Toshiro is walking through the barracks of squad 9, heading towards his wife's office.

"Alright, I'll just go in and apologize to her and maybe work things out." said Toshiro as he approached Raiyorin's door.

Toshiro walks up to the office door. As Toshiro is about to knock on the door, the door then opens and Shuuhei walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya. Are you here to see Captain Raiyorin?" asked Shuuhei.

"Yeah. Is she there?" asked Toshiro.

"Yeah, but she's on the phone. You'll have to wait a bit." said Shuuhei before walking away.

Toshiro leans against the wall next to the door as he waits for his wife. As Toshiro waits, he starts to hear some of Raiyorin's phone conversation.

"...I can't stand him! He just gets on my nerves!" Raiyorin said from the other side.

"Hm? I wonder what she's talking about." said Toshiro as he placed his ear against the door, eavesdropping on his wife's phone conversation.

"...I'm tired of dealing with him! He's just so useless! He never helps me! I can't wait to get rid of him!" said Raiyorin.

"Wait..I-Is she talking about me?" wondered Toshiro worriedly.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to break it to him that he's gonna have to go. There's no way I can keep him." said Raiyorin.

"T-Tomorrow? No...I..I have to fix this somehow..." said Toshiro as he walked away from the door.

Meanwhile, in Raiyorin's office.

"I know you sent him to my squad to toughen him up, Captain Unohana, but I can't keep Hanatarou any longer! You're going to have to take him back!" said Raiyorin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in squad 10, Raiyorin is walking towards the nursery.

Raiyorin lets out a sigh.

"After today, I'm not really looking forward to a full diaper..." said Raiyorin. Raiyorin walks into the nursery to find Toshiro putting Mitsuko in her crib to sleep.

"What the-?" started Raiyorin.

"Oh, you're back! Don't worry, I changed Mitsuko and fed her and gave her a bath." said Toshiro. "You don't have to worry about anything!"

Raiyorin lets out a sigh.

"Whatever." said Raiyorin as she walked out of the room, Toshiro following her.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner? I'll make you anything you want." said Toshiro.

"I'm not hungry..." said Raiyorin.

"How about a nice hot bath?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm fine.." said Raiyorin.

Toshiro thinks for a moment. An idea pops in his head.

"Well..The baby's asleep...And we're all alone and-." started Toshiro.

"I'm not having sex with you..." said Raiyorin.

"Oh..." said Toshiro, disappointed. "Well, then...What would you like?"

"I'd like it if you'd leave me alone..." said Raiyorin.

"But..." started Toshiro.

"I said leave me alone! God!" said Raiyorin as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Toshiro walks up to the the door and tries to open it, only to find it to be locked.

"Uh...Raiyorin, you locked the door." said Toshiro.

"So?" asked Raiyorin.

"Uh..Darling, it's my room, too." said Toshiro.

No response.

"Are you going to let me in?" asked Toshiro.

No response.

"I'll take that as a no..." said Toshiro with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Raiyorin is waking up from her night's sleep. Raiyorin lets out a yawn as she sits up and looks around the room.

Raiyorin looks to her side to find a bouquet of roses with a card saying_ 'To my wonderful, beautiful wife. I love you. Love, Toshiro'_.

Raiyorin lets out a sigh as she gets up from her futon and goes off to get ready for her day.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in squad 9, Toshiro is walking through the halls, walking towards the office.

"Alright. I've bought her roses, made her breakfast, and, by now, she should've noticed I've done all of her paperwork for today. I just hope she'll forgive me." said Toshiro.

Toshiro approaches the office and raises his hand to knock on the door before hearing Raiyorin from the other side.

"...No, I haven't done it yet. He's been trying his best to get on my good side, but it hasn't worked. I'm sorry, but I'm still going to cut him loose. I'm going to see him now and let him know how it has to be.." said Raiyorin from the other side.

"Oh no..No, this can't be happening!" said Toshiro as he opened the door and ran into the office.

"Lady Raiyorin, you can't do this!" said Toshiro.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" asked Raiyorin, confused.

"Listen, Raiyorin. I love you, you know I do. I'm sorry if I haven't been helping you lately and just being a pain in your ass. I know I'm the reason you've been upset lately and I'm sorry." said Toshiro apologetically. "Just, please...Please don't divorce me...You know I cherish our marriage and I don't want anything to tear us apart."

Raiyorin just stares at Toshiro confusedly.

"...Toshiro...What the hell are you talking about?" asked Raiyorin.

"You're..You're planning to divorce me..." said Toshiro.

"...No I'm not..." said Raiyorin.

"But...You seemed upset with me lately and I overheard you on the phone saying you were going to get rid of 'him' because he doesn't help you and getting on your nerves." said Toshiro.

"I was talking about Hanatarou. You know Unohana sent him here to my squad a few weeks ago." said Raiyorin. "He's been getting on my nerves and I guess I've been taking my anger out on you."

"Oh...So you're not upset with me?" asked Toshiro.

"Well, you do get on my nerves at times, but I'm not upset with you. Especially not enough to want a divorce." said Raiyorin. "And also, I'm sorry for taking my frustration with Hanatarou out on you."

"It's alright. And you know I'm always here to make you happy whenever you're upset." said Toshiro with a smirk as he kissed his wife.

"I know." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"Well, since you're getting rid of Hanatarou, is he going back to squad 4?" asked Toshiro.

"Nope. Unohana said she's gonna send him to a different squad." said Raiyorin.

"Which one?" asked Toshiro.

"Squad 10." said Raiyorin.

Toshiro just stares at his wife.

"Wonderful..." said Toshiro with an annoyed groan.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't that great, I'm really running out of ideas for this story. Stay tuned! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story by the end of the year! Remember to review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	86. Finale pt 1-Shuuhei's proposal

_**Hey, guys! Oh my god, It's been so long since I've updated. But, oh well, all good things must come to an end. This chapter will be the first part to the 3 chapter finale. I know, it's sad that this story's ending, but the end has to come! Anyway, in this chapter, as you all know, Rangiku and Shuuhei are currently dating. What happens when Rangiku begins to notice Shuuhei acting a bit weird? What's going on with him and will it affect their relationship? Read and find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_

_**Read and no flames!**_

* * *

Today in the Seireitei, at a hair salon, female shinigami are getting their hair done. Some are sitting in chairs as the workers style their hair. Others are sitting under the hair dryers.

Amongst those under the hair dryers is Rangiku, who's reading a magazine as her hair is drying. As she reads, Rangiku over hears some of the other females under the hair dryers talking.

"Hey, did you hear? "asked one female.

"What?" asked the other female.

"You know, about Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"Oh, yeah! I heard he's got something to tell Lieutenant Matsumoto! You know they've been going out for a while now!"

"I know. I heard what he has to say is gonna change their relationship forever!"

Rangiku's face has a confused look on her face as she listens in on the conversation.

"Shuuhei has something to tell me? Why doesn't he just come out and say it instead of having everyone gossip about it?" wondered Rangiku.

"I've seen him at the jewelry store with this beautiful woman for the past few days." said one of the females.

"Maybe she's what he has to tell her." said the other female with a small giggle.

"Another woman?! Oh, no. Shuuhei's not gonna cheat on me and get away with it!" mumbled Rangiku with a small growl.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day in squad 10, in the office, Raiyorin is sitting on the couch with Mitsuko, reading her a book.

"Alright, Mitsuko. This is a kitty. Can you say kitty?" asked Raiyorin.

"Cookie." said the baby girl.

"No. Kitty. Say kitty." said Raiyorin.

"Cookie!" said Mitsuko with a small giggle.

"Close enough.." said Raiyorin with a sigh.

Just then, the door to the office opens and Rangiku walks in.

"Hm? Oh, hi, Rangiku." said Raiyorin.

"Hey, Captain Raiyorin. Where's Captain?" asked Rangiku.

"He's off on a mission. He should be back soon." said Raiyorin.

"Ah..That's nice." said Rangiku with a small smile as she walks over and sits next to Raiyorin.

"So, Captain Raiyorin, how's Shuuhei been doing lately? I haven't seen much of him around." said Rangiku.

"Oh, he's fine. He's been going out into town a lot lately." said Raiyorin.

"Really? With a..A woman maybe?" asked Rangiku.

"Hm...Well this one lady has been coming by lately. Shuuhei seems to be familiar with her." said Raiyorin.

"Aha! So he is cheating!" Rangiku says in an accusing tone.

"What are you talking about, Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin.

"Well, I was in the hair salon earlier and I overheard some people talking about how Shuuhei's been out with some woman for a while. And apparently he has something to tell me that'll 'change our relationship forever.'" explained Rangiku.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily mean that Shuuhei's cheating on you. Maybe it's something good. Maybe he has a surprise for you." said Raiyorin.

"Like what?" asked Rangiku.

"Uhm..." hummed Raiyorin as she thought for a bit.

"Maybe he's buying you a birthday gift and he needs the opinion of a woman?" said Raiyorin.

"My birthday was last month!" said Rangiku.

"I don't know then. " said Raiyorin.

"Then he must be cheating on me!" Rangiku said once more in an accusing tone.

"Rangiku, don't jump to conclusions. Why don't you just ask Shuuhei what he's up to?" asked Raiyorin.

"He'll never tell me the truth! I just have to catch him in the act!" said Rangiku.

Rangiku begins to think for a moment.

"Aha! I know! I'll just secretly follow him around and observe him and catch him when he's cheating! It's perfect!" said Rangiku.

"Rangiku, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Raiyorin.

"Yep! Because you're coming with me!" said Rangiku.

"What?! Why?" asked Raiyorin.

"Because! If I go by myself, it might look suspicious!" said Rangiku.

"But it is suspicious!" said Raiyorin. "And besides, I have to take care of Mitsuko."

"Oh, she can come along!" said Rangiku.

"Rangiku, knowing how you hide, we're probably gonna end up hiding in a bush. I don't want Mitsuko hide in a bush crawling with icky bugs that could possibly bite her and make her sick." said Raiyorin.

"Oh, just spray some insect repelant and she'll be fine!" said Rangiku.

"But, Rangiku..." started Raiyorin.

"Please, Captain Raiyorin! It'll mean so much to me if you help!" begged Rangiku.

"Sorry, Rangiku. I can't." said Raiyorin.

Rangiku lets out a disappointed groan.

"Fine! I'll just find someone who'll come with me then!" said Rangiku as she left the office.

Raiyorin watches the large chested woman leave.

"Typical Rangiku..." said Raiyorin with a sigh.

"If she ruins the surprise, that's all on her..." said Raiyorin as she sat on the couch as she held her baby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the streets of Seireitei, behind some bushes, Rangiku is hiding, looking out for Shuuhei, with Momo accompanying her.

"I'm really surprised you wanted to hang out with me, Rangiku." said Momo.

"Hey, you and I are really close, aren't we?" asked Rangiku with a bright smile.

"..No, we're not.." said Momo.

"Whatever! I just wanted you to come out and...Do stuff with me!" said Rangiku.

"Why are we hiding behind a bush?" asked Momo.

"Because! I'm looking for Shuuhei!" said Rangiku.

"But, why do we need to hide behind a bush!" said Momo.

"Because, I don't want him to know I'm looking for him!" said Rangiku.

"Rangiku, are we spying on Shuuhei?" asked Momo.

"No!..Well...Maybe..." said Rangiku. "I'm just worried he's cheating on me! I wanna catch him in the act!"

"You don't know that. Why, don't you just talk to him?" asked Momo.

"Oh, you sound just like Captain Raiyorin..." said Rangiku, brushing Momo off.

After a few minutes, Rangiku spots Shuuhei.

"Ah! There he is!" said Rangiku.

Rangiku then also sees a woman following behind him.

"That must be her!" said Rangiku.

Momo looks over to where Rangiku is looking.

"Ooh! She's pretty!" said Momo.

"She's not all that.." said Rangiku with an eye roll.

Rangiku watches the two. Shuuhei and the woman are laughing and talking with each other.

"I wonder what those two are talking about...Must be coming up with some way to tell me that he's cheating on me and they're going to run off and elope." said Rangiku.

"Come on, Rangiku. Just because Shuuhei's walking around with an attractive woman doesn't mean he's cheating on you." said Momo.

Rangiku just stares at Momo.

"Okay, maybe it does...But maybe he's out with her for something important!" said Momo.

"Like...?" asked Rangiku.

"Uh..." started Momo, a bit nervous.

Momo starts to think for a bit.

"Uh...Maybe he wants to buy you something for Christmas?" asked Momo.

"...Christmas isn't for 2 months..." said Rangiku.

"..Uh...Well.." started Momo.

Rangiku turns her attention back to Shuuhei. Rangiku notices that Shuuhei and the woman are walking away.

"Ah! They're on the move!" said Rangiku as she got up.

Rangiku sees the two walk into a jewelry store.

"Let's go, Momo!" said Rangiku as she grabbed the young girl's hand and ran off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in the jewelry store, Shuuhei and the woman are looking at diamond rings in a glass case.

"Which do you think looks the best?" asked Shuuhei.

"They all look beautiful." said the woman with a smile.

From the other side of the room, Rangiku and Momo are watching them.

"Ugh...Look at them...I never made Shuuhei buy me jewelry." said Rangiku, hints of disgust and jealousy in her voice.

"Yes you have..." said Momo.

"I never made him buy me jewelry THIS expensive! I mean...Look at these prices!" said Rangiku.

"Wow. Half of this bracelet would cost me 4 years of my salary!" said Momo in amazement.

"Shuuhei, get this one!" said the woman.

Rangiku turns her attention to the two.

"Alright. I'd like this ring please." said Shuuhei, to the shop keeper.

The shop keeper takes out the ring and places it in a box and hands it to Shuuhei. Shuuhei hands the shop keeper the money and walks out of the store with the woman.

"Oh, I bet she made him buy the most expensive ring! Let's go, Momo!" said Rangiku as she started out of the store.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Shuuhei and the woman are approaching the squad 9 barracks.

"Thanks for coming out with me today." said Shuuhei with a smile.

"Anytime. I'll always be there for you, Shuuhei." said the woman with a smile as she hugged Shuuhei and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aha!" a familiar voice yelled out.

Shuuhei and the woman quickly turn their heads to find Rangiku angrily stomping over towards them, Momo following behind.

"Rangiku, wait! Don't do anything rash!" said Momo, trying to calm the woman down.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?" asked Shuuhei.

"Catching you in the act! I knew it! I knew what you were doing all along!" Rangiku yelled.

"Y-You were?" asked Shuuhei a bit nervously. "But, how? Momo, did you tell her?" asked Shuuhei.

"No! I swear I didn't, Shuuhei!" said Momo.

"You knew?" asked Rangiku, glaring at Momo.

"Rangiku, it's not what you think.." started Momoo.

"You knew all this time my boyfriend was cheating on me and you didn't even bother to tell me?" asked Rangiku.

Shuuhei then stares at the woman in a confused way.

"What?" asked Shuuhei, confused.

"Don't play dumb, mister! I knew you were cheating on me with this woman right here!" said Rangiku as she pointed to the woman.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm not having an affair with him.." said the woman.

"Right...And give me one reason why I should believe that..." said Rangiku.

"I'm his sister..." said the woman.

Rangiku just stares at the woman, feeling a bit stupid.

"...Oh..." said Rangiku. "Well...Then...Why were you guys going around town to jewelry stores? And what's this I hear about Shuuhei having something to tell me that'll change our relationship forever?"

"Well..." started Shuuhei as he took out the ring box.

Shuuhei grabs a hold of Rangiku's hand and bends down on one knee.

"I bought this ring so I could ask for your hand in marriage, Rangiku..." said Shuuhei, presenting the ring to his girlfriend.

Rangiku just stares at the man in shock.

"I...I..." was all that Rangiku could say.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, will you marry me?" asked Shuuhei, proposing marriage to his girlfriend.

"Of course!" Rangiku said almost instantly as she threw her arms around Shuuhei, grabbing him into a hug and kissing him happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, after coming back from his mission, Toshiro is walking down the hall of Squad 10's barracks. He's walking towards his office when Raiyorin runs up to him.

"Oh! Toshiro, you're back! I didn't think you'd come back this early!" said Raiyorin, a bit nervous.

"I finished my mission early." said Toshiro. " I have to get something from the office."

Toshiro tries to walk towards the office door, but Raiyorin blocks his way.

"Oh, you can always get whatever it is later!" said Raiyorin, smiling nervously.

"Why?" asked Toshiro, a bit suspicious.

"Uhm...Well...Did you hear? Shuuhei just proposed to Rangiku.." said Raiyorin.

"Really?" asked Toshiro.

Raiyorin slowly nods her head.

"Where is she now?" asked Toshiro.

Just then, the two then hear the sound of glass shattering and loud, drunken cheers coming from the other side of the office door.

"You let Rangiku throw an engagement party?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes..." said Raiyorin

"...I take it Rangiku's having a good time isn't she?" asked Toshiro.

"Yep..." said Raiyorin.

Toshiro then lets out a sigh.

"Whatever...The faster she gets married, the faster she moves out and I won't have to worry about her messing up my office anymore." said Toshiro with a sigh as he walked away.

* * *

Oh..My god...I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update! Jeez...Well, next two chapters'll be coming up soon!...I hope! Trying to finish this before the year's up...Well, stay tuned for the next two chapters!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	87. Finale pt 2- Rangiku's nerves

_**Hey, guys! It's time for part 2 of the 3 part finale. Oh gosh. Yes, it's sad the story's ending. But all good things have to end eventually. In this chapter, Rangiku's wedding day is slowly approaching and the bride to be is a bit nervous. Also, it seems that the already married Captain of squad 9 has something to tell her husband. What could it be? Read and find out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**Review and no flames!**_

* * *

_It's been a few months since the last chapter..._

Today on this day in the Seireitei, in Squad 10, in the office, Rangiku is sitting with Orihime and Momo.

"Rangiku, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." said Orihime with a smile.

"Yeah. Are you excited?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous. I can't believe I'm finally getting married." said Rangiku.

"It's normal to have cold feet before the wedding." said Momo.

"Speaking of which. Has anyone seen Raiyorin lately?" asked Orihime

"Captain Raiyorin's been feeling sick lately. She went to squad 4 this morning to see Captain Unohana." said Rangiku.

"I hope Little Raiyorin's alright." said Momo.

Just then, Raiyorin walks into the office.

"Oh, hey, Captain. We were just talking about you." said Rangiku.

"Rangiku, have you seen Toshiro around? I have something important I need to tell him." said Raiyorin.

"He's off speaking with the Head-Captain. He won't be back until later." said Rangiku.

"Oh.." said Raiyorin letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Something wrong?" asked Momo.

"No. Nothing. It can wait until later." said Raiyorin.

"Come, Captain! Join us!" said Rangiku with a smile, inviting the young woman to sit with her.

Raiyorin walks over to the three and sits next to Rangiku.

"So what are you guys talking about?" asked Raiyorin.

"We were just talking about Rangiku's wedding tomorrow." said Orihime.

"Oh, yeah! You and Shuuhei are getting married tomorrow. Congrats, Rangiku." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm finally getting married. I'm just so nervous. How did you feel the day before you and Captain got married?" asked Rangiku.

"I was a nervous wreck. I could barely get any sleep the night before." said Raiyorin.

_'Flashback' _

_On the night before her wedding, in Squad 9, Raiyorin is laying down in her futon, getting ready to go to sleep._

_"Ah. I can't believe me and Toshiro are finally getting married tomorrow. This is so exciting!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "I better rest up for the big day tomorrow."_

_Raiyorin closes her eyes as she lays back on her futon. _

_A few seconds later..._

_"...But what if it doesn't work out?" wondered Raiyorin as she opened her eyes and sat up._

_Raiyorin thinks about this for a minute before brushing off the thought._

_"Nah. Me and Toshiro'll be fine. We love each other." said Raiyorin with a smile as she laid down once more. _

_A few seconds later..._

_"But, we always fight..." said Raiyorin as she opened her eyes. _

_"Eh...We always resolve it..." said Raiyorin with a smile before closing her eyes again._

_A few more seconds later..._

_"...But almost every one of our fights result in us breaking up...We've already broken up 6 times..." said Raiyorin. _

_"We always get back togehter..." said Raiyorin with a smile. _

_"...But it's not healthy for a couple to repeatedly break up then get back together...I mean, what if we fight and then decide to get a divorce? What if we have kids and then our family's torn apart because of the multiple divorces and remarriages?" wondered Raiyorin. "Oh..Is tomorrow worth it?" _

_'End Flashback;_

"But, after me and Toshiro finally tied the knot, I was very happy." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"Oh, I hope me and Shuuhei have a marriage like you and Captain's." said Rangiku.

"But don't they fight all the time?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, Little Raiyorin and Toshiro fight all the time. They get into an argument atleast once a week." said Momo.

"W-We don't..." said Raiyorin a bit nervously.

"I know, but deep down they both care about each other. They really know each other and see past the other's flaws." said Rangiku.

"You're right. Whenever they're not fighting, they do look like they really love each other." said Orihime.

"Yeah. I even talked to Toshiro one time after he and Little Raiyorin had a fight. I asked him if he would ever consider getting a divorce, but he said that would be the last thing on his mind. He really loves you, Little Raiyorin." said Momo with a smile.

"Yeah. Even though he irritates me the most out of everyone, I just love him so much." said Raiyorin.

"I really hope me and Shuuhei's relationship's as good as yours." said Rangiku.

"Don't worry, Rangiku. As long as you love Shuuhei and Shuuhei loves you, you two will be fine." said Raiyorin with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in squad 10, Rangiku is in the office sitting at her desk, working on paperwork. Just then Toshiro walks into the office.

"Rangiku, did you-.." started Toshiro before he saw Rangiku working on paperwork.

"Rangiku? Are you actually...working?" asked Toshiro a bit shocked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I am, Captain." said Rangiku with a smile.

"But I haven't told you to do the paperwork today...Why are you just suddenly doing it?" asked Toshiro.

"Well..I'm getting married tomorrow and I've been thinking about the wedding so much, I just needed something to do to get my mind off of it." said Rangiku.

"Wow..." was all Toshiro said. "So, are you ready to get married tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I'm just kind of nervous." said Rangiku.

"You'll be fine." said Toshiro.

"You know I'll be sleeping in Squad 9 now after the wedding." said Rangiku.

"I know. I can't wait." said Toshiro.

"Oh, Captain! You'll miss me!" said Rangiku.

"I won't miss the hordes of sake bottles scattered around the office and you waking up hungover. And besides, married or not, you're still my Lieutenant." said Toshiro.

"Oh, Captain, so mean as ever!" said Rangiku with a pout.

"Thank you." said Toshiro with a smirk.

A few seconds later, the door opens and Raiyorin enters the office.

"Ah! Toshiro, there you are. I've been looking for you all day!" said Raiyorin as she walked over to her husband.

"Is something wrong?" asked Toshiro.

"No, I have wonderful news!" said Raiyorin.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

Raiyorin opens her mouth and is about to speak before the sound of Mitsuko crying interupts her.

"Uh oh...Baby's crying..." said Toshiro.

Raiyorin lets out a disappointed sigh.

"I'll tell you later..." said Raiyorin as she walked out of the room and went to find her baby.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later, in the nursery, Raiyorin is changing Mitsuko's diaper.

"Mitsuko, of all times. You had to cry right when mommy was about to tell daddy something very important." said Raiyorin with a pout.

Mitsuko just giggles at her mother.

"Well, I should tell you before I tell daddy..." said Raiyorin.

"Guess what, Mitsuko? Mommy's going to-." started Raiyorin before she was interuppted by the sound of Rangiku coming into the room.

"Hey, Captain Raiyorin!" said Rangiku.

"...I can't even tell my own daughter..." mumbled Raiyorin.

Rangiku walks over to where Raiyorin is.

"Is there something wrong, Rangiku?" asked Raiyorin.

"No, just wanted to say good-night to you and Mitsuko before I went to bed." said Rangiku, reaching a hand over to tickle the baby girl's chin, causing her to laugh.

"Ah. Good night, Rangiku." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"Oh, Captain, before I go. I wanted to ask for future references...What's pregnancy like?" asked Rangiku.

"Hell...Mood swings almost everyday, weird cravings, weight gain...I've gained quite a few pounds after I had Mitsuko.." said Raiyorin.

"Oh.." said Rangiku.

"But it's worth it in the end. You'll get a sweet, lovely child. My baby was worth all the crap I had to go through for 9 months." said Raiyorin with a smile as she picked up Mitsuko and hugged her.

"That's good, Captain!" said Rangiku with a smile. "By the way, what was it you had to tell Captain?"

"Oh. I wanted to tell him that I'm..." started Raiyorin.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Oh, yes a cliffhanger. Sorry that this chapter took forever to upload. College, laziness...Winter...The end is near my friends! Only one more chapter until This Light I see is over! Wow..I've been doing this for almost 3 years now. Wow...Anyway, be sure to leave a review and no flames please.

Bye, Sasuki234~


	88. Finale pt 3- Happily Ever After

_**Hey, guys. Welcome to the FINAL chapter of This Light I See...Wow...It's all over now. I've been writing this story for like...about 4 years now. Wow.**__**I'm sad it's over, but glad that I did this!**_ In this chapter, it's the big day! Rangiku is finally getting married. Also, it seems Raiyorin STILL has to tell Toshiro that important thing. What will it be? I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

_**Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own Bleach. **_

_**Read and review!**_

* * *

_Continuing from where the last chapter left off..._

It is the day many have been waiting for: Rangiku's wedding day.

In a large wedding chapel, the chapel is decorated from wall to wall with many white flowers and glittery ornaments. Guests are sitting down as they wait for the wedding to start.

At the altar, Shuuhei, dressed in his tux is standing there, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Just then, Shuuhei's best man, Izuru, walks up to him.

"Hey, Shuuhei. Are you ready for this?" asked Izuru.

"I am. Not sure if I'll be ready for the bill to pay for all of this, though.." said Shuuhei with a sigh as he looked around the decorated chapel. "I don't know why Rangiku insisted on getting married in the biggest chapel and have a ton of decorations."

"You should've known Rangiku would want to go all out for her wedding." said Izuru.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the bride's changing room, Rangiku is getting ready for her wedding as Raiyorin, Momo, and Orihime help her.

"Oh, Rangiku, you look so beautiful." said Orihime as she helped Rangiku put on her veil.

"Thanks. I feel beautiful." said Rangiku with a smile.

Raiyorin and Momo then walk over to Rangiku, both carrying things. Raiyorin carrying a pair of glass slippers and Momo carrying a silver tiara with many small diamonds.

"Goodness, Rangiku. Where'd you get the money to get this tiara?" asked Momo.

"Yeah. And do you really need these glass slippers?" asked Raiyorin.

"I want my cinderella wedding, so I have to make sure I go all out!" said Rangiku as she took the two items from her friends and put them on.

A few moments later, Rangiku walks over to the mirror and stares at her reflection. Rangiku then lets out a sigh.

"I can't believe it...I'm finally getting married." said Rangiku with a small smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Rangiku. You're finally about to experience one of the best moments in a woman's life." said Raiyorin with a smile.

"Yeah...I hope it all works out. I really do think Shuuhei may be the one." said Rangiku.

"Don't worry, Rangiku. I'm sure you and Shuuhei'll have a wonderful life together." said Orihime with a bright smile.

"You think so?" asked Rangiku.

"Of course. You both deserve each other." said Momo with a smile. "Let's go. We have to get going. The wedding's supposed to be starting soon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in the chapel, the guests are waiting for the wedding to begin. The groom is standing at the altar, waiting for his bride.

"Alright, Shuuhei...You can do this...You can do this..." Shuuhei quietly told himself, trying to relieve his nerves.

A few seconds later, the wedding band begins to play music. The guests turn towards the back and watches as members of the wedding party walk down the aisle.

Yachiru, being the flower girl, happily skips down the aisle as she throws flowers. Following behind her, Momo carries a pillow with the rings as she walks down the aisle. Behind her is Rukia, being a bridesmaid, is walking down the aisle with Ichigo, one of the groomsmen. Raiyorin, another bridesmaid, follows behind walking with Renji, another groomsmen. Finally, Orihime, the maid of honor, walking behind them with Izuru, the best man.

As soon as the members of the wedding party are gathered at the aisle, the music then changes to the wedding march.

Guests stand as they turn towards the back, watching for the bride to come.

A few seconds later, Rangiku appears, the bride slowly walking down the aisle, doing a princess wave as she walks down the aisle towards the aisle.

About a minute later, Rangiku approaches the altar and stands next to her groom to be.

The priest, the Head-Captain, begins the ceremony.

"Welcome, everyone. I am Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto, Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, and the priest for this wedding. Today I shall bring these two together in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony." said Yamamoto as he began. "If there is anyone who believes these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Ahem..Let us now begin." said Yamamoto.

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

A few moments later, after the vows have been said and such.

"May I have the rings, please?" requested Yamamoto. Momo walks over with the rings and holds up the pillow.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, do you take Rangiku Matsumoto to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Yamamoto.

"I do." said Shuuhei with a small smile.

Yamamoto takes one of the rings and hands it to Shuuhei.

"Place this ring on her finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" instructed Yamamoto.

Shuuhei places the ring on Rangiku's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Shuuhei.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, do you take Shuuhei Hisagi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Yamamoto.

"I do." said Rangiku with a smile.

Yamamoto takes the other ring and hands it to Rangiku and gives her the same instructions as Shuuhei.

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Rangiku as she placed the ring on Shuuhei's finger.

"Now, by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." said Yamamoto.

Rangiku and Shuuhei smile at each other before leaning in until their lips meet in a kiss. The crowd cheers for the newly married couple.

Just then, a horde of white doves fly from behind the altar and white confetti rains down from the cieling, surprising all of the guests.

"What the-?" wondered Shuuhei in surprise as he saw the doves and confetti.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you I ordered doves and confetti." said Rangiku with a cute, sheepish smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the reception hall, guests and members of the wedding party are gathered, celebrating the new couple's marriage.

Rangiku is then seen standing in the middle of the dance floor getting ready to throw the bouquet to the horde of women standing behind her.

"1...2...3!" said Rangiku as she threw the bouquet behind her.

The bouquet goes flying through the air as women jump and tackle each other for the flowers.

Rangiku giggles as she walks back to her table and sits down.

A few moments later, Raiyorin, who is carrying Mitsuko, and Toshiro walk over to her.

"Oh, hey, Captains!" said Rangiku, greeting her two superiors.

"Congratulations, Rangiku!" said Raiyorin with a smile. "Say congrats to auntie Rangiku, Mitsuko."

"Puppy!" said Mitsuko with a giggle.

"Close enough..." said Raiyorin with a sigh.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually get married." said Toshiro with a smirk.

"Oh, Captain! Even on my wedding day you're so mean!" said Rangiku.

"Thank you, Rangiku. I love your compliments." said Toshiro with a smirk.

Toshiro then takes an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Rangiku.

"Hm? What's this, Captain?" asked Rangiku.

Rangiku opens the envelope to find it is a check for 10 million yen.

"Whoa! Captain what's this?" asked Rangiku.

"Consider it a wedding gift from me to you.." said Toshiro. "After, all, you're likely going to destroy your husband's living space, you'll need money for renovations."

"Oh, Captain. Even when you're being nice, you're still so mean! But thanks." said Rangiku with a smile.

Rangiku goes over to Raiyorin and takes Mitsuko and holds her in her arms.

"Oh, Captains. I hope Shuuhei and I'll have kids soon. After seeing you having Mitsuko, I want a baby or two of my own." said Rangiku as she held Mitsuko.

"Don't worry, Rangiku. You guys'll have kids in due time. It may be a while before Shuuhei wants kids anyhow." said Raiyorin. "That is unless he's like Toshiro and has a sudden change of heart and tries his hardest to get you pregnant within the next two weeks from now."

"...I changed my mind and decided I want kids as soon as possible. Is that such a bad thing?" asked Toshiro with a bit of a nervous look.

"No. If it wasn't for that, we probably wouldn't have Mitsuko right now." said Raiyorin as she took back Mitsuko.

Rangiku then hears someone calling for her.

"Ah. I have to go. Someone's calling me." said Rangiku as she got up and walked off.

"Don't Shuuhei and Rangiku look so wonderful together?" asked Raiyorin with a smile.

"Yeah. They remind me of us when we got married." said Toshiro with a smile as he placed an arm around his wife's waist.

"You're right...It was one of the happiest days of my life." said Raiyorin as she kissed her husband.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot. There's something important I have to tell you." said Raiyorin.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

Before Raiyorin could speak, she is interuppted by the sound of clinking glasses.

Everyone turns to see Orihime calling everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to congratulate the bride and groom!" announced Orihime.

Everyone raises their champagne glasses and congratulates Shuuhei and Rangiku.

"Also! I'd like to make a toast to congratulate my Captain and his wife for their newest addition!" said Rangiku as she raised her glass.

Everyone raises their glasses agian and cheers.

Toshiro just stands there, confused.

"What's Rangiku talking about?" wondered Toshiro.

"Well..." started Raiyorin. "It's what I've been trying to tell you since yesterday..."

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

"Well..." started Raiyorin a bit nervously. "Let's just say Mitsuko's gonna be a big sister...I'm pregnant again..."

...

...

...

_Thud._

__"...Toshiro? Are you okay?"

_This light I see..._

* * *

Well, everyone..That's it...Wow. I've been doing this thing for 4 years. Oh goodness...Well I hope you enjoyed this story. Hopefully when I have more spare time, I'll be able to right the sort of spin-off/sequel to this story called 'Chibi bleach.' It'll be based off this game me and my friend played. Hopefully I'll be able to write it. Fingers cross. Anywhoo, Thank you all once again for reading, reviewing and supporting this story. I am so glad I started and managed to finish this story. Well, keep on the look out for more stories from me, guys.

Peace, Love, and Soul.

Bye, (for now) Sasuki234.


End file.
